


The Angel and the Phoenix

by MistressMistrust



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Daryl Dixon fluff - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 196,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMistrust/pseuds/MistressMistrust
Summary: Faith was all about new starts, taking risks and pushing herself to discover more, to never stop learning and soak up with great delight, all the adventures the world has to offer her. After losing someone close to her, she starts over in a new town where she doesn't know a soul and meets a group of people that will change her life. Faith has her own ideas about the world, but what is has in store for her, isn't always what she would expect.One for the hopeless romantics!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fun and something I have been toying with recently. My Fic's usually follow TWD series but I thought I'd have a stab at writing and pre-apocalypse one seeing as I've read so many amazing ones on here.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think!

 

[Mood Board/ Inspiration for this Fan Fic can be found here. ](https://xmistressmistrustx.tumblr.com/post/177936954430/mood-boardinspiration-for-my-darl-dixon-romance)

The bar was seedy, dark and in need of some serious TLC from it’s owners. The front walls were crumbling and the paintwork on the beams peeling in a mess of flaky, technicolored patterns. The parking lot was full of pickups, battered cars and motorcycles were lined up along the front of the building. The Bars title was the only thing that she could see that was actually still in decent condition.

Faith pushed the kick stand down, dismounted her motorcycle and lifted her helmet from her head. She had decided to park across the street and squinted up at the bars bright red signage in the Georgian sun. The Phoenix. Her long brown hair fluttered in the faint breeze, it’s waves catching on the collar of her leather Jacket. She took the key out of the ignition and shuffled it into her pocket before taking a deep breath and heading over to the entrance.

Faith was all about taking chances. Believing that life was too short and happiness too rare not to take the odd risk in life. She preferred to push herself out of her comfort zone, try things that others may be fearful of. But at this point in her life, she had asked herself ‘what is it I am afraid of?’ then she went and did it.

A group of four leather-clad individuals, covered in tattoos and with motorcycle club insignia embellished on their clothing immediately stopped their conversations as faith stepped up to the front door. Cigarettes poised between their fingers, they didn’t move when she flashed them a friendly grin.

A strong smell of stale beer and body odor hit her like a brick wall as she entered the building and she began to feel that old familiar doubt creeping into her mind and reminded herself why she was doing this. Because it was time for a change.

She headed for a gap at the bar between two heavy set, bearded men with long, grey hair. One of them shifted to the side to allow her more room and she nodded politely at him, earning her a large silver toothed grin back from the man and a leering glance of appreciation.

Bringing her gaze back to the bar, she spotted a small, busty older woman yelling at a man who was sleeping on the bar. She turned, grabbing a broom from behind her and began pushing at his forehead and yelling at him to ‘learn to drink like a fuckin man’. She succeeded in pushing the man from the bar, his legs collapsing under him causing him to fall to the floor in a whiskey induced disaster zone. Faith looked down at her watch. It was 2pm.

She watched as the woman put the broom back and caught her eye. She sauntered over in her direction, her leopard print lowcut top struggling with all it’s might to retain her dignity. Faith wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen so much make up on one woman before, harshly slapped on as if she had applied it in the dark. Her wrinkled arms boasted more than one old school, colored tattoo. Involving anchors and scrolls.

“What can I getcha, Angel?” She asked, her raspy southern drawl cutting through the ruckus with the drunk man and his associates behind her.

“I wondered if I could speak to the owner” Faith said.

The woman’s badly drawn brows furrowed and lifted her hand, pointing to herself.

“She’s right here.” She stated.

“Oh…Hi. My names Faith” She held out her hand in an effort to make a polite gesture. The woman stared at her outstretched hand and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

“Yeah, that’s great. What ya want?” She snapped.

Faith withdrew her hand and locked eyes with the woman, refusing to be bullied into leaving without completing her task. The two of them stood there, staring each other down before the woman finally spoke.

“Tank!” She suddenly shouted over her shoulder. “Man the bar for a minute.”

A gigantic man rose from the other side of the bar and stepped behind it. His bald head glinting in the dim spotlights. The woman motioned with her head to a free table in the corner and Faith obliged, wriggling her way out from between the two bikers either side of her and taking a seat opposite the woman at the table. It’s sticky surface making her think twice about placing her helmet on it. She positioned it on her lap instead.

“You a cop?” The asked immediately, taking Faith by surprise.

“Uh…No, not a cop.” She smiled. “I just moved into town. I’m looking for a job.”

“Here?! What are ya, blind? I do declare I have seen it all now. This place stinks to high heaven. It’s a dive bar. Why in the hell ya wanna work here?!” She exclaimed.  
Faith looked around, she wasn’t wrong. It did stink and it needed a good clean. But it had potential.

“I ride. I drink. I can get folks to spend money.” She shrugged.

A loud cackle emitted from the woman’s chest, laced with the crackling of a typical smoker’s cough.

“I aint got no doubt you’ll get folks to spend money. You gonna have all the guys in here pitchin’ a damn fit! They only had my old ass to look at for the past twenty years!”

Faith laughed, observing the thick black circles of eyeliner that looked back at her. “Look, I’ll level with you here. I just need something to occupy my time. You wouldn’t even have to pay me much, I don’t need the money. If you don’t need any help, then just tell me to fuck off and I’ll go to the next ugly bar I find.”

Her eyes studied Faith’s as she considered the proposition.

“Aint you cute as a button?” She jested. “Spose some nights off wouldn’t go amiss. This place aint no church though. Folks here aint polite. Ya gotta know how to hold ya own. Reckon ya can do that?”

Faith giggled quietly and shook her head in amusement. “I can do that.”

The woman held out her hand across the table. Faith shook it without hesitation.

“I’m Debbie. Ya start tomorrow night for a trial. 6pm until the last asshole drops.”

Faith grinned, thanked Debbie, said goodbye and headed to the door.

“Hey, Angel?” She heard Debbie call from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder. “I’m holding a grill up here around 3pm tomorrow. Ya should swing by and grab a burger. Get to know some of the regulars before ya first shift. ”

Faith nodded and left the bar.

*****

The afternoon seemed to fly by the next day. Faith had arrived at 3pm sharp dressed in a tight Budweiser T-Shirt and some black jeans with her bike helmet in her hand. She felt the entire parking lot stop and look at her as she approached Debbie, who stood at the side of a Barbeque that was being looked after by Tank, the large man she had ordered to look after the bar the day before. Debbie was wearing a neon pink sundress and sported matching lipstick which Faith thought made her look like a senior, overweight barbie but she had to admit that Debbie’s outrageous style and stone-cold exterior was admirable. She didn’t give a crap and Faith hoped she could adopt some of that attitude at some point. Debbie lifted a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes and watched faith saunter across the parking lot towards her.

“Smells good” Faith said breezily, attempting to ignore the twenty or so men behind her new boss, who were all staring at her, beers clutched in hands and burgers halfway to mouths.

“Damn right it does. Tank’s a master at the grill. C’mon, I better introduce you before they all die of anticipation.” Said Debbie, taking Faith's Helmet from her hand and placing it on a nearby fold out chair.

She chatted to almost everyone and ate surprisingly delicious burgers from the grill. Finding out that most of the regulars were members of one motorcycle club with a couple of hangarounds and prospects tagging along, she felt much better having made some conversation with them, although they looked at her like they had never seen anything like her before. She was asked about her Motorcycle, a modified Triumph Bonneville 2002, which had caused a number of the men to lean around her in an attempt to catch a glimpse of her spotless, shiny, chrome machine.

Debbie had dragged her away after an hour or so and sat on the sidelines with her, intermittently offering her a swig from a whiskey bottle. Faith had told her she had moved from Columbus looking for a new start and knew nobody in the town. She had chosen bar work to keep her occupied as she had experience in bartending and liked to be around people that liked the same things she did.

Her trial shift had gone without a hitch, many of the regulars had taken to her and Debbie had little to no need to hover over her and correct her non-existent mistakes. The two women had developed a rapport almost straight away. Jokes were made and Debbie found herself glad she had agreed to take on this mysterious stranger with a small waist but a big presence in her bar.

*****

A week later, Faith and Debbie buzzed around the busy bar, working together to make sure everyone was served and trouble was kept to a minimum. It was Saturday night and Faith had turned up to work every night, telling Debbie not to bother paying her for two of them and that she just wanted to get some practice in. Saturday was a different night in the bar, the regulars were all drunk and there were some new faces that Faith had not yet seen.

The two women managed to catch a few moments of quiet behind the pumps and took the opportunity to chat.

“There’s a lot of new faces in here tonight” Faith observed.

“Oh yeah, we get real busy on weekends. Some of these assholes actually work y’know” Debbie informed her. “Ok, so this guy in the middle here. No one knows his name. Never utters a damn word. Just points to the drink he wants.”

“Yeah I served him earlier. I figured he was just out of it already.” Faith shrugged.

“Those two loud ones over yonder at the pool table? Those are the Dixon brothers. They’re usually in here a lot but I aint seen much of ‘em this week. Merle’s the one to watch. He can be unpredictable and aggressive. The other one is Daryl. I don’t get much shit from him. He’s the quieter one. Usually keeps Merle in line. You’d be best keepin’ ya distance from the both of them.”

Faith watched the brothers jeering at one another and distracting each other every time one went to take a shot at the game. The older one did seem a lot louder and she made a mental note to treat these two with caution.

Tank was a gentle giant until someone pissed him off, which Faith had now seen first hand when someone tried to swipe at him in a drunken state, only to be knocked out with one enormous punch that barely jolted his big body. His head was bald but his beard long and Faith had been graced with a couple of smiles from him on more the one occasion. Tank’s real name was Tim but due to his built body shape, he’d become known as ‘Timmy the Tank’ and was Debbie’s loyal companion. Many of the regulars joked that they’d been having a secret relationship, a rumor that Debbie had neither confirmed nor denied and Tank wasn’t about to shed any light on as he was a man of very few words. Faith suspected the rumors were most likely to be true.

“Tank?” Faith called out over the bar noise. “I’m going for a smoke; please can you cover me?” He nodded and got up from his seat, taking up his place next to Debbie, who looked ridiculously tiny compared to his imposing figure.

*****

Outside, she leaned against the wall with one knee drawn up and her boot against the wall behind her. She lit her cigarette and and glanced sideways when the front door opened and the Dixon brothers spilled out onto the decking, laughing and slapping each other on the back. Merle lit a smoke followed by Daryl, who caught sight of Faith over his brother’s shoulder. His gaze briefly stayed with her before he looked away, causing Merle to spin around and find out what he’d been looking at.

“Well well well. This must be the fresh meat.” He snarled as he slowly walked towards her. Faith remained silent but refused to look away, not wanting to come across as easily scared.

“Sweetheart. Whats a nice girl like you doin’ workin in a place like this? Hmm?” He said, drawing even closer. Faith took a drag on her smoke and blew it in his face.

“Passing time.” She said carefully making sure her voice didn’t falter.

“Oh yeah?” Merle sneered. “Ya want some company while ya pass ya time?” He was now close enough for her to smell the alcohol on him and she turned her head to the side as he leaned into her, sliding a hand around her waist.

“Merle” Said his brother from behind him. “C’mon man.”

Faith suddenly gripped Merle’s arm and dug her nails in as hard as she could.

“Don’t fucking touch me” She hissed.

His face crumpled up as he lifted his wrist and looked at her nails cutting into his skin.

“Damn, we got a firecracker here.”

“Merle. Stop it. C’mon, 's go get another drink” Daryl tried again from behind him.

“I’d listen to him if I were you.” Faith warned, slowly letting go of his wrist.

Merle’s mouth twisted into a mocking smirk. “Later, honey.” He growled as he stepped back and pulled the door to the bar open. She followed him with her eyes, catching sight of Daryl again, who quickly looked her up and down and bit down on his bottom lip as he followed his brother inside.

 

Upon her return to serving drinks, she noticed almost straight away that Merle had got louder in the corner of the room while his brother had got quieter and she was now having to deal with plenty of what Daryl must have thought were stolen glances at her from across the room. Faith attempted to ignore it and went back to the task in hand. Thanking Tank for covering for her and fetching a bottle of beer from the fridge for her next customer.

“Hey! New girl!” She heard from the other end of the bar. Merle was now charging towards her with Daryl in tow. “Hit me with another beer and ya phone number, will ya?”

Debbie, who had appeared next to Faith waved her hand at Merle in dismissal.

“I’ll deal with him.” She mumbled.

“No” Faith said, placing her hand on Debbie’s wrist. “I told you I could deal with this kind of thing. So let me.”

She collected two bottles from the fridge and headed over to Merle who was now seated on the other side with Daryl next to him.

She stood in front of them, holding the bottles.

“I don’t give my number to half wits in dive bars.” She said.

“C’mon now, ol’ Merle aint that bad…Or maybe this bitch prefers pussy” He said before falling about in fits of laughter and nudging an unimpressed Daryl in the arm.

“Not usually” She replied. “But I’ve probably had more pussy than you’ll ever have.”

A smirk flickered across Daryl’s face as Merles eyebrows shot up.

“Woo! Bitch got spunk!” Merle laughed.

Faith leaned forwards and held up one beer bottle above him, pouring it into his lap as she gave him a bright smile.

“Stop calling me ‘bitch’.” She hissed.

He jumped back from his seat and looked down in shock, his entire lap now soaked in beer.

“What the fuck?!” He yelled “I was just having fun with ya! Too big for ya fuckin’ britches!”

Faith stepped back as he threw himself on the bar at her, only to be pulled back by Daryl.

“Merle, for god sakes. Let it go man. C’mon!” His younger brother encouraged, managing to shove him behind him far enough so that Merle gave up. He huffed loudly and whirled around, slamming his way out of the door and into the night.

Debbie stepped next to faith.

“I’ll pay for that beer.” Faith offered.

“No. Ya wont.” Debbie replied, leaning on the bar top. “Hey, Daryl?”

Daryl turned to look at Debbie before approaching the bar.

“Ya gotta keep him under control, honey. He’s makin’ too many enemies these days. The guys in here see him disrespect her again and Tank is likely to stomp his ass.” Debbie advised, her long nails clicking against the surface as she spoke.

Daryl looked from faith to Debbie and nodded sadly.

“Yeah” He mumbled.

Faith realized she was still holding a bottle of beer and slid it across the bar to Daryl.

“It’s on me.” She hummed.

He regarded her suspiciously and it seemed like an eternity before he finally responded.

“No, thanks.”

*****

Faith’s encounter with Merle Dixon had spread across the bars patrons like wildfire and many of them regaled each other with the tale while laughing hard between coughs and saluting her. She’d gathered that Merle wasn’t well liked and felt no guilt for embarrassing him that night. Except maybe for his brother, who looked mortified at the whole situation.

It was a bright, sunny day and Faith made her way across the busy main road and slinked into the grocery store wearing a pair of shades and her hair up in a messy ponytail. Her long back skirt billowed in the wind and her bare arms burned in the blazing sun. She was grateful for the shade and air con in the store and spent her time reading labels on bottles of flavored water.

 

Daryl hopped up the steps into the store and waited in line for the cash register. He rustled around in his pocket, pulling out notes and examining them, making sure he had enough cash for a pack of smokes. Catching sight of himself in the mirrored wall opposite, he winced at his appearance. He looked tired and his eye was black and swollen. A result of Merle having a fight in the parking lot of the bar. He had tried to separate his brother from the situation and ended up taking a right hook to the eye as a result. His dusty, light brown hair was messy and his exposed arms dirty from a morning hunting in the woods. He looked away from his reflection to ready his cash in his hands before looking back up again, catching sight of a familiar face in the mirror.

The woman from the bar. The one that Merle had tried unsuccessfully to hit on. She was stood behind him, her eyes squinting at the label on bottle clutched in her hands. A basket of other groceries looped over her other wrist. He started at her in the mirror, replaying the events of the night he met her in his head. Merle had always been a chauvinist with women and Daryl often wondered how he managed to have any luck with them. He’d obviously underestimated this one and assumed she’d had the same low standards as others he’d encountered in The Phoenix.

“Hey Daryl” The cashier said, snapping him out of his musings.

“Oh, hey man” He replied back to the young, male staff member whose floppy, black hair obscured one of his eyes. “Just the usual” he mumbled, flicking a finger out and motioning to the cigarettes on the wall behind the young man. He slapped a pack of Camels on the counter and Daryl handed over a couple of notes, ensuring to keep his back to the woman behind him.

“Thanks. See ya tomorrow” The cashier said.

“Later” Daryl replied, unable to stop himself glancing over his shoulder. She’d noticed him now and was looking right at him.

“Hi” She said quietly.

“Hey” He grumbled back before quickly scooting out of the store and resisting the urge to look at her again.

*****

Faith settled on a large boulder by the lake, kicked her sandals off and leaned back on her hands. Her bottle of flavored water next to her along with a bag of potato chips and some cigarettes. Since her arrival in town, she had frequented this lake in an attempt to find some quiet inside her own head. The serenity of the area coupled with only the sounds of the nearby wildlife calmed her and she now used the lake as her ‘spot’. A place she came to that enabled her to get away from it all and take some time out. She didn’t have to be back at The Phoenix for a few hours yet and decided to try and catch some rays before heading back home and getting changed.

Daryl lowered his crossbow as he crept out of the trees towards the lake. It was her. Again. She was everywhere he looked. He straightened up from his crouching position and abandoning the trail of the animal he was tracking, he watched as she reached behind her and released her hair from it’s tie. Shiny, brown waves cascaded down her back, reaching almost to the boulder she was perched on. She reached beside her and took a large gulp from a blue bottle of water before putting it back in it’s place.

He wasn’t used to seeing women like her in The Phoenix. Or anywhere else for that matter. Merle had taken a shine to her because she was different. In a much higher class than the whores and alcoholics that frequented the bar. He was almost certain he’d never seen anyone that looked like her before. He leaned against a tree, absent mindedly allowing his crossbow to swing at his side as he watched her. When she gently moved the strap of her top to one side, he became so mesmerized by the sight, that he dropped his crossbow. The sound of it hitting the dusty, twig covered floor caused her to jump and look behind her. He lunged as quickly as he could down so he cold grab the handle. When he looked up, he realized he’d been rumbled.

“Jesus, you scared me” She gasped, her hand coming up to rest flat on her chest.

“Sorry. Didn’t see ya” he lied as he stomped out of the treeline and into the open. She offered him a big smile.

“We keep bumping into one another” She grinned.

“Yeah. I’ll be on my way. Didn’t mean to startle ya.” He mumbled, turning slightly to walk away.

“It’s Daryl, right?” She called after him, causing him to stop.

He grunted in agreement.

“I’m Faith.” She said

He shuffled back and forth awkwardly on the spot, his crossbow swaying by his side. He was wearing a grey shirt with the sleeves cut off and Faith had to admit that he had reminded her how much she liked a muscular pair of arms on a man.

“You hunting?” She asked.

“Was. Lost the damn trail.” He answered.

She turned her body to face him.

“That looks sore, you OK?” She questioned, referring to his black eye.

“S’nothin. Merle got into a fight in the parkin’ lot after we left the other night.”

Faith furrowed her brow. “He gets into a fight and you get the back eye?”

Daryl shrugged. “Tried to break it up.”

She huffed and shook her head. “You seem to do a lot of that.”

Not getting a response, she took a cigarette from her pack and lit it. Offering one to Daryl, he held up a hand and shook his head. She realized he was very reluctant to take anything from her.

“I’m glad I ran into you actually” She started “I wanted to say thank you. For getting your brother away from me. Twice. I appreciate it.”

His eyes met hers and she thought she saw a small smile flash across his face but it was gone before she had time to revel in it.

“He’s my brother, but he’s an asshole.” He suddenly said.

“And you’re not?” She queried.

“Maybe I am.” He said.

“I doubt that” She grinned.

*****

Two weeks had passed and Faith had seen both Daryl and Merle in the bar almost every night. Merle had apologized to her for his behavior but she had declined to let him buy her a drink as an apology. He had asked her for her number again and tried numerous times to ask her out, to which he was met with a stern look from both Debbie and Tank, finally realizing that Faith was out of bounds to him.

Daryl had skulked about the place, throwing a look at Faith as she worked on more than one occasion. She didn’t always notice, but when she did, she’d smile at him and receive a quick, subtle nod in her direction before he went back to winning every game of pool against his drunk brother.

She was listening and laughing to Debbie telling some of the bikers about Merle’s attempts to get into Faith’s pants when Daryl approached the bar one night. She spotted him waiting and padded over to him. His mouth curled into a half smile as he saw her stop in front of him.

“I suppose you want my number too, huh?” She jested.

A startled look spread across his face.

“I’m kidding” She said, dipping her head to try and catch his eye. He let out a small huff and the half smile returned to his lips.

“Oh. Uh, two more.” He said.

She passed him to more beers before going back to Debbie and Tank.

Debbie was giving her a stern look. Not able to figure out why, she raised her hands and opened them in a gesture that told them she had no idea why she was being looked at like that.

“Girl, ya blind as a fuckin’ bat if ya can’t see the way he looks at ya.” Debbie smirked. “Aint never seen him so interested in anyone before” Tank nodded in agreement from beside her, his eyes firmly fixed to the inside of his whiskey glass.

“Oh, no I doubt it’s like that.” She said casually. “We’ve ran into one another a couple times that’s all.”

Tank scoffed loudly.

“Something you want to say, Lurch?!” Faith giggled at him.

“Yeah” He grumbled. “Little Dixon got a hankerin’ for ya.”

Faith rolled her eyes as Debbie lightly smacked Tank on his arm, laughing loudly. She turned to Faith.

“He does keep looking over here ‘atcha, Angel.” She whispered.

“Well” Faith said, straightening her back and taking a deep breath. “If he does, I haven’t noticed and it wouldn’t matter anyway. I’m not interested.”

“Good” Debbie said. “Them Dixon’s aint nothin’ but trouble.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos so far. Much appreciated <3

Later in the night, the bar had quietened and Faith had noticed Debbie looking a bit worse for wear. After repeated attempts by Faith to ask if she was OK, she had been brushed off every time. But Debbie’s skin was pale and she was slower on her feet. When her hand shot out to steady herself on the wall, Tank sprang up from his seat and rushed behind the bar to catch her before she fell. Faith was collecting glasses when she spotted what was happening and ran over to help. 

“I’m fine, ya big idiot! Let me go” Debbie protested as Tank refused to loosen his grip on her. 

“What’s going on?” Faith asked. Before Debbie could reply, Tank intercepted. 

“She almost fell on her god damn ass! Im’ma get her home.” 

“No!” Debbie spat “I gotta close up. I’m fine!” 

“You don’t look fine” Faith said. “You’re real pale. Just give me the keys, I’ll close up tonight and I’ll open up again tomorrow.”

“No” Debbie argued. Tank sighed in frustration and pushed his big hand into her pocket. “What the fuck are ya doin?!” She screeched as she wriggled in his grasp.

He pulled out the keys to the building and tossed them to Faith, who caught them and shot Debbie a sympathetic look. 

“Go home and get some rest, and go see a Doctor tomorrow. I got this.” She assured her. 

“I don’t need to go home, I’m fi-” She tried, only to be picked up and thrown over Tank’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. By now, the remaining people in the bar were looking on and laughing. Faith scanned the room, seeing Daryl alone in front of the jukebox, staring at her. 

Ignoring him, she ran to the door and opened it for Tank.

*****

When the final two people left the bar, Faith poured herself a soda and perched on a bar stool at the end of the bar. She traced small circular patterns in the condensation on the side of her glass as she enjoyed the silence and finished her drink.

Daryl stood in the shadows, painfully aware that she had no idea he was still there and that he was about to look like a creep when he finally made himself known. He had attempted to leave earlier, the pull of being able to watch her for a little longer proving to be stronger than his need to leave. He was fascinated by her, her quiet confidence, her serene, almost melodic laugh and the way she handled herself with drunk patrons. Deciding to bite the bullet, he stepped forward and cleared his throat, sliding his empty beer bottle onto the bar. 

She jumped slightly at the sight of him. 

“You’re making this a habit, startling me.” She sighed, gathering her composure. 

“Sorry. Lost track of time.” He lied. 

“Where’s Merle?” She asked. 

“Left a couple hours ago with a whore.” He muttered. 

“Oh…and you stayed?” She prodded, unsure why she was trying to get the reason he had stayed out of him. 

“Yeah, there’s some things I don’t wanna hear”. He admitted, realizing that he did actually have a legitimate reason to stay. Merle was in fact at home with a prostitute and he really didn’t want to have to be there at the same time as them. 

She laughed slightly. “I don’t blame you. You want another drink?”

“Naw, I’ll let ya get on home.” He replied. 

“It’s OK, I was just going to sit here for a while anyway.” She got up and stood opposite him on the other side of the bar. “Although I’ll have to charge you, we’re doing a stock count next week. What’ll it be?” She drummed her fingers on the wooden surface and tilted her head at him. 

“Bourbon, on the rocks.” He said. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Hitting the hard stuff, huh?”

He shrugged “Aint drivin’.” 

She set about making his drink as he tried his hardest not to watch her every move when she turned her back to use the optic. He lowered his eyes and inhaled deeply. She turned back and placed the glass in front of him before leaning over to the register and tapping numbers into it.

“And whatever you’re havin’.” He uttered, picking up his glass and motioning to her. His mind a blur of panicked thoughts and urges to just make his exit now and not make a fool of himself.

“Oh, that’s OK, you don’t need to do that.” She waved a hand at him.

“Want me to drink alone?” He argued. 

She felt an unfamiliar stab of excitement when she looked into his blue eyes. Shaking the feeling away, she smiled at him. 

“Alright, I’ll have the same.” She chirped. “But I am driving, so just the one.”

Once she’d fixed her drink, she put the cash in the till and went to sit on the other side, on the next bar stool to Daryl where she noticed him nervously tapping his leg.

“What ya drive?” He asked. 

“The big, modified, Triumph Bonneville in the parking lot? That’s mine.” She replied, taking a gulp of her drink and screwing up her face when the burn hit her throat.   
Daryl shot her an impressed look. “Ya ride.” He stated. 

Faith nodded and turned the glass around and around in her fingers in her lap. 

“Yeah. Think that might be what nabbed me the job here.” She giggled. 

“Glad it did.” He blurted out, immediately regretting it and feeling every muscle in his body tense. 

Faith looked at him, trying to figure out the expression he was wearing. 

“I mean, it’s good to have a new face ‘round here.” He quickly said, saving himself from having to have an awkward conversation. His voice was gruff, low and his accent strong. 

“Thanks” She smiled. 

The quiet rock music playing on the jukebox did well to fill the silence between then as Faith began to accept that Daryl was not a great conversationalist. She took another sip of her drink, seeing him do the same from the corner of her eye. 

“I should get goin” He said, standing up and placing his empty glass on the top. Faith also finished her drink and leaned casually on the wooden surface, facing him. 

“Y’know, your brother offered to buy me a drink. I said no.” She said seriously. 

Not knowing what to make of this statement, he nervously chewed his bottom lip and studied her face. 

“I think I chose the right Dixon to accept a drink from.”

He stood completely still. As did she. Both staring at each other with bashful half smiles. 

“Thanks for acceptin’.” He said quietly. 

“Sure” She replied. 

*****

The next night, Daryl had replicated his action from the previous night. Opting to stay at The Phoenix long after his brother had left and play pool with a few of the other regular customers. Debbie hadn’t been well enough to work, so Faith had offered to work a full open to close shift alone. She had been run off her feet all night due to Tank also being absent but seemed to take it all in her stride. By the end of the night, she was grateful to be able to close up early, deciding it wasn’t worth staying open with no customers. Daryl was the last one to leave, nodding at her as he ducked out of the door into the parking lot. 

Ten minutes later, she left the building, locking the door behind her and walking to her bike with her helmet slung over her wrist and her bag on her shoulder. She slowed when she noticed two men approaching her in the darkness, both of them walking with intent and not slowing as they neared her. She slid her helmet down and gripped it in her fist. 

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart lurched in fear as one grabbed her and threw her helmet away. The other put a knife to her throat. She internally cursed herself for not acting in time and swiping at one of them with her helmet.

“Keys to the bike.” The one behind her growled in her ear, her arms pinned behind her back and her muscles straining with the force. 

“No” She choked, her head beginning to spin as the man in front of her pressed the blade further into her skin. 

“Hey!” came a loud yell from beside her. Her eyes tried to adjust in the darkness as someone flew at the man with the knife, knocking him off his feet and sending his knife clattering along the gravel. Feeling the vice like grip on her wrists loosen momentarily, Faith jolted forwards, freeing herself but being tripped and sent sprawling onto the floor, her head hitting the ground. She scrambled to her feet, disorientated but running for her helmet which had skidded across the parking lot. She snatched it up from the floor and whirled around, connecting it with the head of her other assailant. An almighty crack echoed around the area and the man cried out, clutching his head and backing up. Faith glanced around him to the two fighting men on the floor. One was now straddling the other and raining punches down on him, the man underneath falling quiet. 

She stepped back further, meeting a grass verge behind her as her eyes attempted to focus on the wounded man holding his head. Her head thrummed with pain and she felt dizzy. The third man got to his feet, and now went for the one in front of Faith, slamming a fist into the back of his head and dragging him down to the floor. He began kicking him in the stomach repeatedly, a chorus of grunts and swearing filling her mind along with the slowly increasing agony in her skull. Faith flinched with every kick she saw. 

When he eventually stopped, he left the shadowy figure curled up on the floor and walked over to her. She backed up, falling back onto the grass verge under the glow of a street light. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. 

“Daryl?!” She whispered. 

He was breathing heavily, sweat running down his forehead and his knuckles angry and bleeding as he knelt down in front of her. 

“Ya alright?” he asked. 

“Uh” She grunted, not able to formulate a decent sentence yet. 

“Lemme take a look” He said, raising his hand to her head. She flinched away from him. 

“Easy.” He whispered “It’s OK.” he gently brushed her hair from her face, revealing a large cut on her head that was covered in loose gravel. 

“Damn. Ya need stitches. Gotta get ya to a hospital” He said, standing up and looking around. 

At the mention of the word, Faith staggered to her feet and held up an index finger at him. 

“No hospitals. They’ll ask what happened and you could get into trouble.” She said, trying to blink away her blurred vision. 

“They attacked ya.” He protested. 

“And you almost beat them to death.” She replied, stumbling on the spot. 

Daryl reached out and took her arms to steady her, shame spiking in his veins when he felt her flinch away again “Hey, it’s alright” He hummed as he looped her arm over his shoulder and walked her back to the bar. Unlocking it and sitting her on a chair. 

“Give me the keys to ya bike” He said. She peered up at him through the blood that was now tricking down the side of her face. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“Im’ma wheel it in here. Ya don’t wanna leave it ‘round here overnight.” 

The dizziness in her head was getting worse and she fumbled about in her bag for the key. Her vision waned, blurring again and she brought a hand to her head. Daryl knelt down beside her and took her bag, pulling out the key. 

“Stay here” He said. 

A few minutes later she heard the bike start up before Daryl wheeled the big machine through the door and off to one side using the clutch to lurch it forwards. Switching off the ignition and taking the key. He moved back to her, taking her Helmet from her grasp and hanging it on the handlebar. 

“Can ya get up? Gotta get ya home. Probably got a concussion.” He said softly as he took her arm again and positioned it over his broad shoulders, lifting her to her feet. 

Leaving the building, Daryl paused to lock the door before taking her weight and walking her slowly across the parking lot. The two men that had attacked her lay motionless on the floor and Faith felt a stab of panic when she saw them. 

“Did you…did you kill them?!” She questioned. 

“Naw. Don’t worry about ‘em.” He dismissed.

The walk back seemed to take forever and Faith was exhausted when they finally turned into the apartment block she lived in. Her legs were heavy, her head hammered with pain and she felt sick to her stomach. She reached down into her bag and found her door key. 

“6B” She mumbled. 

Daryl was shocked that she lived in this apartment block. It was known for housing drug addicts and ex-cons and he was glad she hadn’t come back here alone in this state. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she sighed loudly and Daryl looked at her blood-soaked face and weary expression. 

He took a deep breath. “I’m gonna carry ya. Don’t freak out, OK?” He said, leaning down and running his arm behind her knees. He hoisted her up, feeling her grip onto his neck. In no position to argue, Faith let him carry her up the stairs and to her apartment door. She reached out and released the lock while still in his arms and he kicked the door open, stepping inside and placing her feet back on the floor. She wobbled to the side of the bed and switched the lamp on, casting a dim glow across the room. Daryl shut the door behind her, his fingers hovering over the chain while he considered how dangerous this apartment block was. He slid the chain into place and moved towards her. 

Faith sat on the side of the bed, shrugging off her jacket and wincing in pain. 

“Ya got a medical kit and a needle or somethin’?” He asked, glancing around the simple and seemingly empty two-room apartment block. It looked like a cheap motel and there were minimal personal effects that he could see. 

“Bathroom” She mumbled. 

He raced to the bathroom and flung open the cabinet, retrieving a small metal box, a damp towel and some painkillers. Sitting next to her on the bed, he flicked open the metal box and found a needle in a sealed package some antiseptic spray. He raised his gaze to her, she was looking at him through her hair. As he lifted a hand to move her hair from the wound, she jolted. He sighed and dropped his hands. 

“Ya need to let me clean ya up or ya gonna get an infection. Not to mention the scar you’ll have if ya don’t let me stitch ya up.”

She remained perfectly still, breathing heavily. 

“Look, whatcha just saw...I had to stop 'em. But I promise I aint gonna hurt you. Just…trust me. Alright?”

She nodded slowly and he resumed moving her hair from her face. 

Once her wound was clean and stitched, she took some painkillers and wandered to the bathroom to see the damage. It wasn’t as bad as she’d expected. The cut ran from under her hairline to just above her eyebrow and was stitched to perfection. She wondered how Daryl had managed to perform such a tedious and painstaking task so effectively. 

“You did a great job” He heard her say from the other room. 

“Stitched Merle up plenty of times.” He replied as she moved back into the main room. 

“Should get some rest.” He said, shifting his weight awkwardly on the spot and reaching for the chain on the door. 

“Thank you” He heard her say from the bed. He looked at her, her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. 

“No problem.” He mumbled. Unlocking the door and stepping outside. 

 

Two days passed and Faith was beginning to feel better. She had called Debbie and explained that she had been jumped and why her Motorcycle was living in the bar for the time being. She assured Faith that they would take good care of it and that she should come back to work whenever she felt ready. But Faith wanted to get back to things as quickly as possible in an effort to move past the horrific events in the parking lot. 

Arriving at the bar for her shift, she spotted Daryl outside, leaning on the wall and examining his cigarette. His face brightened when he saw her and he quickly scanned his surroundings, making sure Merle was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hi Daryl” She said breezily. Her hair hanging loose around her bare shoulders. The black, strapless top she wore not going unnoticed by him and he reveled in the sight of the exposed flesh of her collarbone and shoulders. The cut on her head was less angry and seemed to be healing well. 

“Hey” He said, flicking his cigarette away and standing up straight. 

She noticed his scabbed and bruised hands, marked from his violent defense of her that night. She took hold of one of them without thinking and looked down at the damage. 

“My god” She breathed. 

“It’s, alright. S’nothin’.” He mumbled, pulling his hand away. 

“It’s not nothing, Daryl. What you did for me-”

“Like I said, it’s alright. Aint no big deal.” He interrupted. “Ya need to move.”

“What?” She asked. 

“That place ya live, it aint no good.”

She pursed her lips and nodded. 

“You’re right. It’s only temporary though. It’s not so bad. My neighbor is a crack whore, but she let me borrow a cup of sugar the other day.”

Daryl shook his head and squinted at her in the sun. “I’m glad ya feelin better.” He said, deciding to end their chatter and go and find his brother. 

Faith sighed as she watched him walk away and disappear into the bar. 

*****

He hardly spoke to her for the rest of the night and left with Merle around 10pm, which was early for the brothers to be leaving any bar, let alone this one. Faith had assumed that any further chats with him were going to be purely about what drinks he wanted to order and nothing else. 

With only three people left hanging around at midnight, Debbie and Faith spoke as they put glasses away from the dishwasher. 

“So when are ya gonna tell me what the hell happened in my parking lot the other night?” Debbie prodded.

Faith closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose before quickly looking at Debbie, who was now stood with her hands on her hips. 

“In a nutshell? I was jumped by two guys as I left. I fell, bashed my head on the floor.” She said. 

Debbie narrowed her gaze at her. “I don’t want the nutshell version, Angel. I aint no fool, I know Daryl was involved.”

“Fine” Faith huffed. “Daryl came out of nowhere, beat the holy hell out of these two guys and took me back to my apartment and stitched me up.”

Debbie’s eyebrows raised and a look of surprise crossed her face. “He took ya home ‘n stitched ya up?!” She exclaimed. “Well I’ll be damned.”

“I don’t know what would have happened to me if he wasn’t around. Doesn’t bare thinking about.” Faith mused quietly. 

“I gotta say, I’m shocked. Dixon’s usually only look out for Dixon’s.” Debbie shook her head in disbelief and handed Faith three more glasses for the shelf behind her.

*****

Faith stood in the grocery store humming to herself as she waited in line for the cashier. She held bundles of food in her arms and regretted not using a basket. It was hot and the stores air conditioning was broken. Everyone around her was sweating and she couldn’t wait to get out into the fresh air. The frail, old woman in front of her was taking her time finding her cash, delaying Faith’s dash for freedom even further. Once she’d reached the register, she frantically packed her own items and all but threw her credit card at the young man behind the counter. 

“Sorry, I’m in a rush. It’s really, really hot in here.”

“Sure is, Ma’am.” He replied. 

When she left the store, she headed to her truck, threw the bags in the back and wasted no time in hitting the accelerator. 

*****

Daryl nodded at the kid behind the counter. 

“Hey buddy. Usual.” He grumbled, looking down into his hands at the crumpled notes he’d fished out of his pocket. His eyes flickered up to the register, where he saw a small photograph slid under the screen. He leaned forwards, focusing on the image. 

“Where’d ya get that?” He asked. 

“Oh, some lady dropped it. I ran after her, but she was in a real hurry. I seen her before, so I was just gonna wait until I saw her again to return it.”

“Pass it over here, will ya?” Daryl said. 

He blinked in disbelief as she peered down at the faces on the photo. One was Faith and she was with a man in a military uniform. Her arm was around his shoulder and she was wearing a wedding ring. Daryl’s mind raced and he tried not to jump to the worst conclusion. 

“Daryl? Ya alright?”

“Uh, yeah. I know this woman. I’ll get it back to her.” He said, shoving the photo into his pocket and throwing a bunch of screwed up notes on the counter. 

“Thanks” He mumbled over his shoulder as he left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response so far! Wanted to get another chapter out there asap and get this thing moving along. This one is quite dialogue heavy but as some of you that read my other Fic's know, I'm all about the dialogue sometimes!

Debbie and Faith sat on the steps outside the bar in the sun. They had just opened up and as yet, had seen no customers. Faith had cleaned the entire place from top to bottom, recoiling in horror at the amount of vomit stains that covered the toilets and floor. The whole bar now smelled of bleach and other cleaning fluids and the tables had never been so shiny. Debbie had ranted and raved about how her time was better spent selling booze and that cleaning was for time wasters. Faith had ignored her and set to work, tired of the musty, dirty smell that seemed to follow her everywhere. 

Debbie was wearing a black denim skirt that was so short she had to perch sideways on the step to keep her modesty. She rolled a cigarette from a tin of tobacco that she had found behind the bar and lit up. 

“Deb, do you mind if I take a couple weeks off? I have some errands to run.”

“Hell, I barely pay ya anythin’ anyway. Do what ya like.” Debbie said, waving her hand at her. 

Faith laughed softly “You should let me take a look at your expenditure on this place. Maybe I could free you up some money to get some kind of furniture out here. Or a lick of paint here and there inside.”

Debbie scoffed “Ya tryna say my bar is a shithole?”

“Yes. Yes I am” Faith replied. 

The two women fell about laughing for a few moments. 

“Fine, knock yaself out. But only after ya vacation.” Debbie instructed. “May as well take tonight off too, it’s gonna be dead as a doornail in there.”

Faith looked sideways at her and suddenly flung her arms around Debbie's shoulders. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. 

“The hell’s this for?!” Debbie mumbled into the side of Faith’s head. She released her hold on her boss.

“For taking me on. Being a friend to me.”

“I needed a friend just as much as you, Angel. It aint no problem.”

*****

It had been three days since Daryl had a chance to try and track Faith down. Merle had been in jail and they needed money and fast. Daryl had taken a couple of laboring jobs to try and bump up their finances, working long hours and resenting his brother for it every step of the way. 

He looked up at the window for apartment 6B from the parking lot. The place seemed still but the rest of the apartments were noisy. Loud, thudding music and yelling, babies crying and a TV volume turned up so high he could hear someone playing a computer game. He started forwards and climbed the stairs, the smell of urine and stale beer causing him to wrinkle his nose and move faster. He reached the door and knocked loudly. Listening for a minute, he moved to the window and cupped his hands around his field of vision on the glass. No movement from inside. He knocked again and waited. Nothing. He huffed loudly and pulled the photograph from his pocket. Who was this man?

A noise from the next door disturbed him and he saw movement in the window. He pushed the picture back into his jeans and knocked on the glass. A disheveled looking woman with bad skin brushed the drapes aside and glared at him. Her face was gaunt, grey and full of sores.

“What ya want?” She snapped. 

“Have ya seen the woman that lives next door?” He asked. 

“She don’t live here no more. Moved out yesterday.” She woman replied.

“Shit” He mumbled to himself. “Ya know where she went?”

“Why the fuck would I know that?” She spat. 

“OK. Thanks” He said, waving her off. “For _nothin_.”

*****

Tank stood behind the bar, his large fingers curled around the beer taps. The room was empty except for Debbie pottering around and collecting glasses from previous customers. When the door swung open, Tank looked to his left to see Daryl, who nodded him a polite hello. 

“Faith workin?” Daryl asked. 

Before Tank could answer, Debbie yelled from across the room. 

“What ya want with her, Dixon?”

“I got something she’ll want.” He replied. 

“Oh, I bet ya do. Ya say that to all the girls?!” She laughed, setting Tank off who’s booming laughter sounded like a surround sound speaker. 

“Whatever” Daryl grumbled, shaking his head. “She here or not?”

“No” Tank answered. “She’s taken two weeks off.”

Debbie approached Daryl and sauntered up next to him. She placed two handfuls of glasses on the bar and turned her body to face him. 

“I hear you were the knight in shinin’ armour the other night.” She said, her voice low and direct. She leaned closer to him. “While I appreciate you lookin’ out for my employee, and friend. You should know that if ya leave half dead bodies on my lot again, you’ll be one of ‘em next time.”

He felt a small wave of bashfulness sweep over him at being scolded by her. She obviously knew the lengths he had gone to in order to keep Faith safe that night. “Sorry Deb” He muttered. 

“Ya got a thing for our Faith, huh?” She asked, seeing Tank approach them both from the other side of the counter. 

“I gotta go” Daryl grunted. “Thanks” He turned on his heels and hastily left the bar. 

“Yeah, he likes her.” Tank said. 

“Sure does” Debbie agreed. 

*****

Not knowing where Faith was for over two weeks meant Daryl had endured sitting in the bar with Merle, who was finally out of jail and doing the same thing he always had done, but without the added extra of Daryl having something pretty to look at. Because of this, he was elated to spot her through the open door as he pulled his truck into the parking lot one afternoon. He parked the vehicle and wandered across the dusty lot to the door. 

Faith was painting one of the pillars in the middle of the room black. She wore a dirty apron and her hair pulled up into a bun. Her hands and arms were smeared with black paint. When she saw him enter the building, she smiled broadly. 

“Hey stranger!” She cried, dropping the paintbrush on a newspaper on the table and walking towards him. 

 

Debbie, who was sorting out the shelving under the bar, ducked before Daryl could see her. Squatting awkwardly over a sea of glasses that had been placed on the floor while the shelves were cleaned. 

“Fuckin’ clean this, paint that. Crazy bitch.” She hissed to herself. She tried her best to remain completely still and strained to hear what was being said. 

 

“I been lookin’ for ya.” Daryl said. His toned arms shining in the daylight that spilled through the door. His shirt was damp around the collar and underarms, as if he’d been outside in the heat all day. He wanted to mention the photo straight away and shoved his hand into his pocket, but she flicked some hair from her face, revealing her now healed wound. 

“Looks better.” He observed, nodding towards her head.

“Yeah, I had a good Doctor.” She smiled. 

He pulled the photo from his jeans and handed it to her. “Ya dropped this at the grocery store. Saw it on the counter.”

Her eyes widened as she stared down at the photo and she felt her stomach knot. She let out a loud sigh and slowly took hold of the edge of the paper. 

“I was so upset when I lost this.” She breathed, now holding the picture tighter in her fingers. 

“Thank you so much.” She said, looking up at him. He heard her voice break slightly and thought he could see tears In her eyes. 

“S’alright.” He grunted. Shifting his weight on the spot and awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets. He wanted to ask her who the man in the image was. He wanted to know so badly. 

“Who’s the guy?” He said, giving himself a small shove in the right direction. 

“My husband.” She replied. The bottom dropped out of Daryl’s world for a moment. She was married?

“Ya married?” he questioned, trying to sound as blasé as possible. 

“Was” She said quietly. “He died last year… on active duty. He was in the US Army.” 

“Shit. M’sorry.” He immediately responded, feeling a stab of guilt for asking about her personal business to quell his own curiosity. 

“It’s fine. You bringing this back to me, it means a lot. I can’t thank you enough.” 

He nodded, unsure of what to say next. 

“I hope you didn’t go all the way to my old apartment, I moved out.” She said. 

“Um, naw. I didn’t go there.” He lied. 

“Good. I bought a house, you might know it. It’s the big one on Willow row.” 

He gave her a confused look. 

“The old Harrison place?” 

“Yeah, that’s it.” 

“Used to hang out with Merle there as kids. They say it’s haunted.” 

Faith tucked the photo into her apron and giggled. 

Debbie, who was still squatting behind the bar. Was now beginning to struggle to stay atop of her stiletto heels and the ocean of glasses underneath her. Her legs were beginning to shake and she grabbed the walls on either side, sucking in deep breaths. 

“Lord have mercy.” She muttered. 

“Yeah, they do say that” Faith laughed “But I have yet to meet any of my ghostly lodgers. You should come over sometime…ghost hunt?” 

His eyes darted around the room and he brought a hand up to his face, smoothing over his short beard. Did she just invite him to her place? 

Debbie slapped a hand over her own mouth to stop herself from screaming at the burning pain in her legs. The glasses next to her right shoe started to vibrate, sending a light ringing noise travelling through the bar. 

Faith glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the noise. Seeing the bar empty, she looked back at Daryl. 

“Yeah, maybe.” He said quickly. “I gotta run. See ya around.” 

“Sure” Faith replied as she watched him turn and leave. 

A loud smash shot through the room and Faith thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest before she saw Debbie grasping desperately at the beer taps, pulling herself up to hold onto the countertop. <

“Jesus, mother of god woman! I was down there squattin like a slav over them there glasses, tryin’ to catch the conversation. Ya couldn’t have hurried that up?! I was almost havin to pick glass outta my big ass for weeks!” She gasped. 

Faith glared at her. 

“You were down there listening the whole time?!” 

“Well…I mighta heard a little.” She admitted. 

Faith walked around the bar and stopped when she saw the array of smashed glasses at Debbie’s feet. She held out her hand to help her over the hazard and Debbie stumbled out, diving into a nearby chair. She rubbed her thighs and looked sadly at Faith. 

“I didn’t know ya were married, Angel. I’m so sorry about ya husband. That’s some shit, huh? I guess I know why ya wanted to start over now.” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t stay around the same people and places. I had to get off the base anyway, couldn’t live there anymore.” Faith confessed as she sat down next to Debbie and wiped her forehead with the back of her wrist. 

“That why ya say ya aint interested in Daryl? Because of ya husband?” Debbie asked gingerly. 

“No. I say I’m not because I’m not.” 

“Don’t talk shit, girl. He brought that picture back to ya because he likes ya.” 

“He brought it back because he’s a nice person.” 

Debbie scoffed loudly and waved her hand at Faith in annoyance. “Get ya damn head outta the clouds. You’re a beautiful woman. We don’t get many of those round these parts. Well, except for yours truly, of course. But aint no redneck keepin’ a damn picture for a fortnight just to give it back to a woman because it’s the right thing to do, no other sommbitch is gonna give a crap.” 

“Alright! Maybe he likes me. But like I said before, I’m not interested.” Faith argued. 

“Ya invited him to ya big, spooky house. Tellin’ me ya don’t get butterflies in ya bread basket when he talks to ya? It’s written all over that pretty face of yours.” Debbie continued, wagging her index finger in Faith’s face. 

“Look, he’s been kind to me and gone out of his way to help me and…yeah, OK he’s kinda cute. But that’s it.” She shrugged. 

“HA!” Debbie cried, slamming a hand on the table. “There! That’s how it starts!” 

“Why are you so keen on this anyway? You warned me off of both of them. You said Dixon’s were trouble.” She protested, narrowing her eyes at her boss. 

“I been around the block. I’m a pretty good judge of character these days. But I gotta admit, Little Dixon is surprisin’ me. What he did for ya that night ya got attacked? That was some next level heroics when he could have just walked away. Then, there’s this photo business. Hell, Little Dixon aint just surprisin’ me, Angel. He’s damn near breakin’ my stone-cold heart. If ya don’t want him, I’ll take him!” 

Faith laughed and leaned back in her chair. Bringing a knee up and hugging it. She continued to stare at Debbie. 

“Are you and Tank in a relationship?” She asked. 

Debbie’s mouth dropped into a ‘O’ “Well, someone knows how to play dirty.” 

Faith just gave her a smile and raised an eyebrow. Debbie sighed. 

“Goin on ten years now.” 

“And you kept it a secret for all those years?! Why?!” Faith exclaimed, now sitting forward and leaning on her elbows on the table. 

“I was married too. President of the club. We both owned this place. Tank was the Sargent At Arms. My husband, he was a good pres but a shitty person to be married to. I started seein’ Tank behind his back. Then he goes and gets shot dead. Since then, Tank and I got closer but it’s kinda frowned upon to be messin’ about with the president’s ‘ol lady. So, a secret it remained.” 

“Don’t you think it’s been long enough for you both to come clean now?” Faith queried. 

“Naw. It don’t work that way. People like to shove their noses in shit where it aint wanted. We’ve led a peaceful life in recent years, Tank and I. We’re happy, so why change that?” 

“I guess you’re right” Faith agreed. “He’s a good man. You make a great couple.” 

“Yeah he’s alright I spose. Ya know who would make a nice couple? You and Little Dixon.” 

“Stop it, Deb!” Faith cried, flailing her hands in the air. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!  
> Thanks for the response so far, it's been lovely. Shout out to those of you that have commented and left Kudos.

After 8 years, faith finally had the fixer upper house and the big back yard she had always dreamed of making her own. She had spent many hours pouring over interior design magazine and making phone calls to contractors and now, things were finally starting to come together. She had overseen the builders reinforcing the beams and walls and brought in decorators, electricians, heating engineers and tilers. The inside of the house almost looked the way she wanted it to and she had decided to get things moving on the outside. Staring with landscaping the heavily sloped back yard. 

She tapped numbers into the calculator on her cell phone in the local garden store, totaling up the costs of pre-made wooden flower bed boxes. She would need a large amount to use in such a big expanse of space but figured she could start with five and see how she got on. She had collected a flatbed on wheels from the corner of the outside area and scanned her surroundings, looking for a staff member. 

“Ya followin’ me or somethin’?” Daryl’s voice from behind her. She whirled around and smiled brightly at him. 

“Hi! I could say the same about you!” She chuckled. “What are you doing here?”

He held up a handful of wood and wires. “Animal trap supplies.” He noticed her appearance, her sunglasses perched a top her head, her faint scar now almost invisible under a light layer of make-up. She wore a long, black, figure hugging, round neck dress with no sleeves and her wrists were adorned with leather and fabric bracelets. Her fingers displayed an impressive selection of silver rings. 

“Need a hand?” He said, glancing down at the boxes in front of her.

“I’m good, I was just waiting for someone that works here to walk by.”

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he looked back at her. She made him nervous. 

“Want me to load this up for ya?” He offered. 

“Oh, no! It’s OK. I’ll just go find someone.” She said. 

“Naw. Don’t be stupid, I’ll get it done.” He said, holding out his purchases for her to hold. She took them and thought back to what Debbie had previously said to her. The harsh voice rattling through her head. _‘He brought that picture back to ya because he likes ya’._

“How many ya want?” He asked.

“Five” she said, screwing her face up. She felt like she was taking advantage but re-considered stopping him when she caught sight of his big, enticing arms as he reached for the first box. She exhaled and ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she watched him haul the wooden frame onto the flatbed, followed by the other four. Sweat beaded on his forehead as the floppy front of his dusty, brown hair stuck to it. His skin was slick, glistening in the heat of the sun. When he stopped and straightened up, he looked at her and made eye contact. 

Faith realized then that she was practically drooling. Her mouth hung open like a trap door and she quickly closed it and composed herself, clearing her throat and smiling at him. 

The way she had been gawping at him was not lost on Daryl and he felt a strange mix of smug accomplishment and shyness. 

“Sure ya don’t want any more?” He asked.

“Um” She stammered. “No-no five is enough for now. Thank you.”

“Alright. How ya getting back to your place?” He questioned, wiping his brow with the back of his hand and tilting his head at her. 

“I have a Pickup outside. I’ll ask someone at the Register to get someone to help with that part.” She smiled, holding her hand out and offering him his items back. 

He motioned with his hand for her to keep hold of them. 

“Nah, I’ll do it for ya. C’mon” He casually offered, taking hold of the handle on the cart. 

“Daryl, that’s not nec-”

“Argue all ya want, I’m doin it. Be quicker than any of these assholes anyways.” He turned the cart and pushed his weight onto it while Faith’s gaze crept over his body once more, taking in the wet line of hair at the back of his neck. He glanced over at her and caught her again. 

“I’m sorry.” She said as they walked into the centre and up to the register. “I’m staring at you aren’t i?” She kept her vision now firmly fixed ahead of her.

She heard him scoff quietly. “Uh, yeah.”

“I don’t mean to…I’ve just not met anybody like you before.” She admitted. 

“That a good thing?”

“Yeah. It is.”

 

In the parking lot, Faith did her absolute best to find a distraction to prevent her from shamelessly ogling him like a pervert. She snatched her cellphone from her bag and frantically began scrolling through her phone numbers. She turned her back to Daryl and counted every time she heard him lift a box onto the pickup. Once she’d counted to five, she felt it was safe to turn around. 

“You keep helping me out like this and I’m going to be forced to return the favor” She grinned. 

He brushed his hands together and looked down at them, picking at a splinter in his palm. 

“S’nothin” He mumbled. “I don’t mind”

“Do you…” She started, quickly changing her mind about the sentence she was about to say. “Never mind.”

“Naw, what?” He pressed. 

She sighed and rummaged in her bag for her truck key, pulling out a bright purple, stuffed cat key ring. 

“Do you wanna follow me back? It’s a nice day and I got a couple beers in the fridge.”

She saw his eyes flick from her to the floor multiple times as he still fumbled with his hands. 

“I can’t. I got shit to do.” He eventually said. 

Faith clicked her cellphone to unlock it and nodded quickly “It’s fine. You know where I live if you change your mind. Thank you for the help.” She said, leaning on the truck and hitting the ‘call’ button on Debbie’s number. 

 

Daryl headed back to his own truck, fighting an internal battle over whether to go and tell her he’d meet her at her house or to get in the vehicle and head home. He opened the door, grabbed a packet of cigarettes from the dash and plucked one from the pack. Lighting up, he watched her speak animatedly on her cell. 

Why did he say no? What was he so afraid of? He did want to go. He did want to spend time with her. He had only offered to help her so he had an excuse to talk to her. He exhaled through his teeth and pushed himself to walk back over to her. She had just hung up the phone and was getting into the driver’s seat. 

“Faith” He called out. 

Upon hearing his voice, she closed her eyes briefly. It was the first time she had ever heard him say her name, and she liked it. She leaned out of the open window, seeing him walking towards her. 

“I guess I can spare an hour or so”

*****

Daryl stepped into the vast hallway of Faith’s new home. He was astounded at the work that had been done to the inside, making it look like a completely different place to the one he and Merle used to hang around as kids. It no longer looked haunted. The walls were intact, painted and there was furniture and picture frames on the walls. Faith hurriedly closed the door behind them and scattered her keys and bag on the reception room’s table. Daryl slowly paced forwards in line with the wall, peering up at the images in the frames. 

Faith noticed his interest in them straight away. 

“That’s Mike. You’ve already seen him in the other photo.” She said quietly. 

Daryl studied the photo of the uniformed man, stood hand in hand with a laughing Faith, who wore a fitted, lace wedding dress. Mike was tall, dark and built like a soldier. 

“Ya weddin day” He uttered.

“Yeah” She smiled. “It was great day. We had donuts instead of cake. I ate like four and had to have my dress let out halfway through the night. I don’t think I’d ever been more nervous in my entire life than I was that day. I was 23 when I got married.” 

“Looked real pretty” He said, quickly glancing sideways at her. 

“Thanks” She beamed.

He moved on to the next picture of Faith and a younger, blonde girl at the beach. Both holding ice creams and wearing ‘Run DMC’ T-shirts. 

“That’s my little sister, Hope. She’s just starting college. She drives me crazy. I love her, but she’s really annoying.” She explained. 

Daryl huffed. “I get that”. 

The next photo was an older one, Daryl could tell by the sepia tone of it. It was of another wedding. The two people in it stood close to one another, but not touching. Their faces stony, almost unfeeling. He could tell the woman looked a lot like Faith.

“Those are my parents. They aren’t together anymore. My father lives in New York. He’s some fancy pants lawyer. My Mother lives in London with her Billionaire Arab boyfriend. I hardly speak to either of them. Except when my mother calls and wants to complain about life living in a five storey, London bolt hole with all the jewelry she could ever want. My dad calls me on my birthday and Christmas, but I usually have to have a conference call with both him and Hope. Which annoys me. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

She saw a small smile on his face that had appeared while she had been talking. 

“S’ok” He rasped. “Ya kinda look like ya mom”

Her eyes moved to the picture and she looked at the cold woman’s face. 

“I’ll take that.” She shrugged. “She’s self-absorbed but Hope and I always thought she was beautiful. Anyway, Beer?” She said, breezing past him into the next room. 

He followed her to find a huge, open plan kitchen with an island and a double fridge freezer. She’d had spotlights installed both in the ceiling and under the units, giving it an expensive air. She opened the fridge and popped the caps of two bottles of beer before wandering past him and beckoning for him to follow her with her index finger. 

Outside in the back yard, she plonked down onto a large garden couch and patted the seat next to her. He sat down and she handed him a beer. 

“So, this is why I needed those boxes” She sighed. Daryl looked out over the yard. It was huge and very steep with hardly anything left in it other than a fallen tree at the bottom.

“I’m having it landscaped and a path made so it’s easy to walk down to the bottom. You wouldn’t know, but there’s a stream down there under all that crap.” She said, waving her hand in the direction of the bottom of the garden. “At least with those boxes, I can start making it look a bit more lived in.”

Daryl wanted to know something but was wary of asking such a personal question. Deciding against it, he merely nodded and sipped his beer. 

“You wanna know how I can afford all this, don’t you?” She asked, giving him a wink and reading his mind.

“Did cross my mind” He confessed. 

“Death Gratuity. When Mike died I got a payout. Not to mention that he had some money stashed away. But 6 months before he was killed, my grandma died. Hope and I got her estate, split down the middle. She was a wealthy woman. Before she retired she owned a chain of hotels. So, I was smart with it. Saved it all and invested it into this house. Once it’s finished and if I ever decide to sell it, I could get my money back and then some. But if I’m honest, this place is my dream home. So, I can’t imagine going anywhere else now.”

Daryl’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he looked at her. 

‘Why’d ya work at the bar, then?” he asked. 

“When I first moved here, I needed to be kept busy. I was still reeling from all the upheaval. But now I’m settled and I feel better. I guess I just like working there, it has its perks. I love Debbie and Tank and I get to see you.”

She wanted to suck those last words back into her mouth and swallow them. They had slipped out without her even realizing. 

Daryl nervously took a big gulp of his beer, opting not to respond and feeling slightly out of his depth. 

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the breeze in the trees and the singing of the birds. It was a hot day and even in the shade they were immersed in the suns heat. Eventually, Daryl had announced that he had to make his way home and thanked Faith for the beer. She expressed her gratitude for his help at the store again and he left her alone in her house. 

As he sat in his truck outside, he leaned his head forward and rested it in the steering wheel, his hands clasped on the wheel either side. He released a large breath and closed his eyes. What he didn’t know, was that Faith watched him from her bedroom window, shielded by the drapes. 

*****

Debbie and Tank were immersed in conversation when Faith stomped into the bar and plopped down onto a barstool next to Tank. They both stopped talking as soon as they saw her and exchanged glances when she huffed in exasperation and placed her arms on the bar in front of her, she lowered her head down and let out a loud whine against the wooden surface. 

“What’s up, Honey?” Tank asked, gently tickling her forearm with an enormous finger. She sat back and blew upwards, jutting her bottom jaw and causing the waves at the front of her hair to spray upwards. 

She took a quick peek over her shoulder. The silent man was at his usual spot in the middle of the bar and there were two small groups of bikers, one around the pool table and the other at the jukebox. Satisfied no one would hear her. She turned back to Debbie and Tank, her eyes moving from one to the other. 

“OK, I admit it. I like him.” She sighed.

“Fuckin told ya” Tank immediately shot at Debbie.

“Whatcha’ talkin’ bout? Big oaf! I told you first!”

“I see everything from my spot, right here.” Tank rumbled, tapping the bar with his finger.

“Think’s he’s the fuckin’ oracle now.’ Debbie said to Faith, who sat quietly. 

“Somethin’ happen?” Asked Tank.

Faith shook her head. 

“He helped be bring some heavy wooden boxes back to my place today and I did a lot of staring and I didn’t even know I was doing it.”

Debbie began to chuckle, seeing Tank trying to hide a smirk. 

“It was those…arms” Faith whispered, almost to herself as she found herself indulging in the pleasant memory of his toned muscles. "Shit, they’re mesmerizing" 

“You need to get laid.” Tank stated. 

Debbie gasped and slapped his arm. “Tank! Give the girl a minute!” She scolded as Faith brought her hands up to her face and groaned. 

“What am I dooooing?!” She grumbled. 

“Angel, you need to get laid” Debbie said, earning her an angry glare from Tank. 

“Oh, stop it, both of you.” Faith giggled. “I have this Charity Ball to go to tomorrow night, it’s a black-tie fundraiser for a forces family charity that helped me out a lot. I have two tickets but I was just going to go alone.”

“Ask him” Tank suggested without hesitation.

“But he’ll just say no” faith replied “Black-tie really isn’t his thing”

“I think it’d be good for him to go.” Debbie mused. “Listen, Angel. Folks ‘round here, if they see him with someone like you, they gonna fall flat on their asses and he will know that. It’d be nice for him to have you on his arm. Shows he’s a good person and nothin’ like his low life brother.”

“You don’t think it’s too out of his comfort zone?” Faith asked. 

“It’s outa mine. I’d be shittin bricks. But I’d still go if she asked me.” Tank said, nodding up in Debbie’s direction. 

“Make it his damn comfort zone! He’ll be there with you! Might be the kind of thing ya both bond over, being thrown in the Lion’s Den together.” Debbie continued. “Ya don’t ask and you’ll never know. Thought ya was all about takin chances. Ya walked in here all bold as brass the first time. Just do the same with him.”

“I think we’re friends. I don’t want to ruin that.” Faith mused, tracing the lines on the wood with her fingernail. 

“Ya won’t.” Tank said “Ya got horse sense, ya can do this.”

She smiled gratefully at them both and decided to stay and see if Daryl turned up that evening. 

*****

She sat next to Tank for most of the evening and laughed along with their jokes and constant bickering. They did make a nice couple and Faith was happy to have to people that seemingly had her back after not even knowing them for that long. Tank tapped her arm when he saw Daryl walk into the bar. She didn’t look round to the door straight away, wanting to play it cool and continued to complain to Debbie about the poor state of her bookkeeping. When Daryl approached the bar, Faith hadn’t even noticed, too concerned with a game of cards she was Playing with Tank. He ordered a drink from Debbie and waited for his change. When Debbie placed a handful of coins in his hand, she held on and pulled him closer to her. 

“Just talk to her, honey.” She whispered, letting go of him and serving the next person. Much to Debbie’s dismay, he headed back to the pool table, where he conversed with a couple of other guys and played pool for the rest of the evening. 

Faith had risen from her seat at around midnight and decided to ride home. 

“Go and ask him. Now.” Debbie ordered. “If you don’t, Im’ma embarrass the shit out of ya. Now go.”

She shot Debbie an angry glare and gathered up the courage to approach Daryl at the other side of the bar. 

“Daryl?” She called out. He froze to the spot when he clocked her, before mumbling something inaudible to the men he was with and walking up to her. 

“Hi” He said. 

She motioned to the door with her head. “Can I talk to you? It’ll only take a minute.” She asked, receiving a nod from him. 

 

They walked out into the cool night air and stood under the light of the parking lot. Faith tried to act as nonchalant as possible but suspected she might be failing miserably. 

“You can say no” She blurted out. _Great. What a good start_. She thought to herself. 

“I have this thing to go to tomorrow night and I was wondering if you’d want to come with me. But I know it’s not really your kinda thing so it’s fine if you don’t want to or you’re busy or something.”

He was staring at her in disbelief and she had to admit she wasn’t expecting such a shocked look to be plastered across his face. 

“It’s a black-tie fundraiser for the Forces Family Federation. They’ve helped me out a lot in the past so I have to go. But I don’t really like things like that either so I was planning on sitting at the back and getting drunk on the free booze.”

He still said nothing, instead he glanced down at the floor and shuffled the gravel around with his foot. Faith was now stuck for something to say, relieved when he finally opened his mouth. 

“And ya want _me_ to go with ya?” He asked, the surprise in his voice more than evident. 

“Well the tickets are sold in pairs so it’s a kind of ‘bring a date’ thing. I mean, it would be a ‘bring a friend date’ thing too. It doesn’t have to be a date…date.” She babbled. 

She noticed him take a deep breath and become fidgety on his feet. 

“I uh…can’t. I aint got a suit or nothin’. Sorry. I got plans with Merle too.”

“It’s fine!” She said, a little too quickly. “Don’t ask, don’t get, right? Never mind. I’ll see you some other time.”

“Yeah.” He mumbled, his eyes lowering again. 

“Anyway, I’m going to say goodbye to Debbie and Tank and head home. See ya.” She said breezily as she bounced back into the bar. 

The spring in her step was soon gone when she reached Tank’s side. Debbie ignored several patrons waiting for a drink to find out what had happened and she soon appeared in front of Faith.

“That was a fucking train wreck.” Faith hissed. “I’m never listening to you two again.” 

“What happened?” Debbie asked. 

“He said no. He has plans and doesn’t have a suit.” She spat.

“Ahh, damn fool.” Tank growled from beside her. 

“I aint never seen Daryl interested in nobody. Boy’s probably as confused as a fart in a fan factory. It aint no reflection on you, Angel.” Debbie soothed.

“Anyway, I’ll see you guys later. I’m going home.” She said. 

“Have a blast anyway!” Debbie called out. 

*****

Daryl slumped into an armchair in the dilapidated home he shared with his older brother. He sighed loudly and cracked open a can of beer. 

“What in the hell’s the matter with ya, boy? Been huffin and puffin like a damn train all day.” Merle complained from his regular spot in front of the TV. He sat in a torn and dirty recliner, the floor around it littered with cans and bottles. 

“Nothin” Daryl mumbled. 

“Sure don’t look like nothin’. Quit yankin ma chain and spit it out, will ya?”

Daryl just sat in silence for a while, examining the top of his beer can and trying to make sense of all the thoughts in his head. He still had no idea why Faith had asked him out the night before. Merle’s head snapped to the side and he went to bark another sentence at his younger brother when he finally spoke. 

“Someone asked me out on a date. Well, not a date. A friend date. I dunno.”

“What the fuck?! Who?!” Merle cried, turning his body in his chair, his mouth hanging open.

“Faith” Daryl uttered. 

At the mention of her name, Merle sat back in his chair and rubbed his mouth with his index finger. 

“Makes sense now I guess.” He mused. 

“What does?”

“Why she aint interested in me. I do declare she had the hots for you the whole damn time. She could piss off the pope, that woman.”

“It aint like that.” Daryl tried. 

“Bullshit. Where ya goin with her?”

“I aint. But it’s some Charity Ball thing. Forces Families Foundation. I said no.”

Merle shot him an angry look, his brow creased and his jaw pulled tight. 

“What ya mean ya said no?! The hells wrong with you, boy?! She’s prettier than a peach and you turned her down?! Plus, that charity helped out when I left the Military. So ya goin and that’s the end of it.”

Daryl watched his brother quietly for a few moments. 

“I aint got a suit” he said. 

*****

Debbie had just opened the doors to the bar to find an empty parking lot and sighed sadly. She really could have done with some more customers. The takings were low and she had bills to pay. She groaned at the sight just as a truck sped into the parking lot and skidded as it parked up. Daryl tumbled out of the truck in a blind panic as Debbie's mouth dropped open at the sight. 

“Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit, you’re goin with her aint ya?!” She cried. 

“Yeah.” He panted “Borrowed Merle’s suit.”

“TANK!” Debbie yelled. Daryl winced at the high-pitched screech that rattled through his ear drums. “He’s goin with her, pay up baby!”

He followed Debbie into the bar and saw her hold out her hand in front of Tank. He slapped a 20 into it and she stuffed it into her bra, a smug look on her face. She looked at Daryl. 

“Might be the best thing your brother ever did, lendin’ ya that suit. Ya look sharp, sweetheart.” She grinned. 

“Um. Thanks.” He muttered. 

“What ya doin here anyways?” She questioned. 

Daryl unraveled a black tie from his pocket and held it up. “I need to know how to tie one of these things. Merle passed out before I could ask him.”

“Oh, well I aint so good with those but uh…” She flicked her eyes over to Tank. 

“Oh brother” Tank complained. “Get on over here, boy.” 

Daryl dutifully stood in front of Tank as he knotted his tie with near perfect precision. 

“Don’t look so scared. She’ll notice that shit.” Tank grumbled. 

“I aint scared of nothin’.” Daryl replied. 

Tanks gaze shifted to Debbie, who was now stood beside him. “Kids terrified.” He quipped. 

Debbie was squinting at Daryl. “I aint no good with ties, but I can help with that mop on ya head. C’mon” she said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the women’s bathroom. She stood him in front of the mirror and set to work on his hair, muttering about how he has pretty blue eyes that Faith needs to see. 

“There” She said, flicking a few more strands into place and standing back to marvel at him. “ya look mighty fine, Daryl. Y’know im’ma smack ya upside the head if ya don’t kiss her tonight, right?” She grinned. 

“We’re just friends” he replied. 

“Wait til she see’s ya, Sweetheart. I might have a dog in this race anyway, don’t let me down.”

*****

Daryl thanked them both before leaving the bar. Tank and Debbie watched him leave like a couple of bizarre, proud, adoptive parents. 

“Boy doesn’t know whether to check his ass or scratch his watch” Tank scoffed 

“Fifty bucks says he kisses her tonight.” Debbie offered. 

“Get outta here, woman! He aint gonna do that!” Tank chuckled

“Fifty Bucks, bitch” She repeated, glaring at him with determination 

“Got yaself a bet.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased with the response this has got. I was apprehensive about posting it as It's my first stab at a non-angsty pre-apocalypse story. So thanks for the encouragement!

Faith stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She had chosen a black, floor-length, fitted mermaid tail dress with a plunging V-neckline and a scooped, open back. She had partially fastened her hair back, leaving some loose curls grazing over her shoulders and had applied probably the best smoky-eye effect make-up she had ever attempted. She checked her dark red lipstick and stood back to survey her work after snapping a quick photo of herself on her cellphone.

She wished Daryl had agreed to accompany her, if anything so she didn’t have to walk into the fundraiser alone. But he had proved to be more than uncomfortable with the prospect and she was sure she had put him off completely with her disastrous display at the bar when she had asked him out. Still, she would go it alone. She collected her clutch bag and took a deep breath at her reflection before heading down the stairs.  
She glanced at the clock on the wall by the door, 40 minutes to make a 20-minute journey. A little too keen maybe. Deciding to get there early and find an inconspicuous seat, she breezed out of the door and locked it behind her. 

Daryl’s entire body stilled when he lay eyes on her. Rooted to the spot and unable to move, he had done a double take at first. 

_Shit. She’s beautiful._

The sight of her had completely bowled him over and he remained leaned against the wall of the front path, chewing nervously on his lip with his hands in his pockets, unable to move. She was stunning.  


As her vision lifted, she jumped at the sight of someone leaning on the wall in front of her. Her stomach flipped. 

“Daryl?!”

He swallowed hard. He had never felt so shy.

“I-I found a suit.” He stammered. 

She flashed him a wide smile and stepped slowly down the front steps, taking care not to slip on her stiletto heels. 

“So you did. Does this mean you’re my date?” She asked. 

The corner of his mouth curled into a smile and he stood up straight and faced her. 

“Means whatever ya want.”

Platonic date. She thought. Platonic date. Don’t go too fast.

Her eyes widened at the man stood before her. His suit fit perfectly and she was impressed by the effort he’d made, but most of all, she was astounded by how attractive he was. 

“Oh my god” She gasped, her hand coming up to her lips. 

“What?” He said. 

“Daryl…Damn.” She breathed. 

“What?!” He asked again, more panicked this time.

“You look so…handsome.”

Daryl scoffed “I feel like a jerk”

“You really shouldn’t. I-I’m speechless.” 

He nodded in her direction “Yeah…me too.” His ears turned pink and his cheeks flushed slightly, it was noticed by Faith instantly. She smiled at him and accepted it was as close as she was going to get to a full-blown compliment right now. 

He slowly turned and started walking towards his truck, which was parked across the end of the path and Faith was grateful for not having to walk far in the sky-high heels she was wearing. 

 

The journey was quiet and Daryl wanted to tell her how amazing he thought she looked but couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Instead he stole a few glances at her along the way, unable to believe he was sat in his truck with someone like her.

Faith knew he was looking at her, the front of her mirrored clutch bag poised in her lap had given him away every single time they stopped at a set of lights or slowed in traffic. 

 

As he stopped the truck in the parking lot of the high school which was hosting the fundraiser in their sports hall. Faith could see that Daryl was visibly nervous, he couldn’t sit still and his eyes darted around the surroundings outside the truck. Faith was nervous too, but only because she wanted him to have a good time and felt the weight of that responsibility on her shoulders. 

“Are you OK?” She gently prodded. 

“Yeah” he said “I just…I just need a minute.” He said, opening the door and climbing out of the truck. He lit a cigarette outside and Faith jumped out her side and went to stand beside him. She clicked open her clutch bag and pulled out a cigarette of her own, accepting a light from Daryl’s zippo. Between pulls of his smoke, he watched her delicate features and she wandered around on the spot, her red lipstick leaving a stain on the end of her cigarette and he thought that this could easily all be a dream. He did not deserve this kind of attention and this opportunity. 

He flicked the end of his smoke away and took a deep breath. 

“Ya ready?” He asked. 

She threw her own cigarette away and held up her clutch, checking her make-up in the reflection before smoothing the front of her dress with her hand and walking tall next to him. 

 

Faces turned and people whispered when they approached the door to the hall. Daryl suddenly stopped and glared at them all angrily. 

“Aaaaaand everyone’s staring.” Faith said from the corner of her mouth. 

“They’re just starin’ at me. I went to high school with half of these people. This is fuckin’ weird.” He observed. 

“You don’t have to do this, Daryl.” She soothed. He looked sideways at her, at her big brown eyes and full, red lips. 

“Got this far. I aint letting ya down now.”

“Well then” She said, sliding her hand around his arm. “Let’s give them a show.” 

They walked into the main hall, trying to ignore all the judgmental stares and whispers. It has been decorated with red, white a blue streamers and the Charity’s logo adorned almost everything that Faith could see. The Mugs, Table covers, flyers, and there were multiple banners on either side of the room listing the services provided. 

Faith spotted someone she knew. 

“Jim!” She called out. An older man with a salt and pepper beard approached them with a welcoming smile on his face. He held a glass of champagne. 

“Faith! How lovely to see you!” He said as he leaned down to her, allowing her to kiss his check lightly. Her hand never left Daryl’s arm and he even felt her squeeze it tighter at one point. 

“You don’t have drinks!” He said, clicking at a nearby waitress with a tray of champagne. The young woman lowered the tray in front of Faith and she took a glass. Gesturing with her eyes to Daryl that he should take one. 

“Can’t. I’m drivin” He said. “Actually, fuck it.” He quickly swiped a glass from the tray and downed the whole thing in one. Placing it back in front of the puzzled waitress.

“Thank you” Faith said politely to the young girl as she tried to quell her amusement at Daryl's sudden use of a curse word. 

“So how have you been, Jim? You look well” She asked. 

“Oh, I’m good. Still running marathons and keeping the Charity afloat!” He giggled, his eyes flickering to Daryl. 

“Oh, Jim, let me introduce you, this is Daryl Dixon. Daryl, this is Jim, He’s the chairman of the FFF.” 

Jim offered Daryl his hand and he shook it dutifully. 

“Is this young man your date, Faith?” Jim grinned. 

She slid her hand from the crook of his elbow down to his hand and linked her fingers with his, relieved when he actually let her. Their hands dropped between them and she squeezed his fingers lightly.

“Yes, he is.” She said proudly. Daryl’s heart almost skipped a beat. 

“That’s great. It’s encouraging to see you doing well, Faith. And may I say, you look an absolute vision in that dress. Like a movie star of the 1940’s” Jim said sincerely. 

“Thank you so much” She replied.

“Dixon” Jim mused. “That name is familiar. I believe we’ve helped a relative of yours, is that right? Merle, is it?” 

“Yes sir.” Daryl said. “My older brother.”

“Ahh yes, I’m quite sure he mentioned you on more than one occasion. How is he doing now?”

“He’s fine, sir.” Daryl replied. “Thanks for askin’.” 

Faith was impressed by his manners when faced with the kind of situation he didn’t really know anything about. 

“Excellent. Well, help yourselves to food and drinks, the band starts soon. For now, I must go and make nice with our sponsors.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled heartily at them both as he glided off into the crowd. 

 

Faith was left stood there holding Daryl’s hand and he hoped she was as reluctant to break away as he was. 

“Let’s sit at the back. The waitresses hang around back there with the free booze.” She beamed at him as she stepped away from the crowd, her hand pulling him along with her. He glanced down at their entwined fingers as they walked and felt the urge to pinch himself. What the hell was he doing here? Was this all real?

Choosing a table in the far corner, they settled deliberately in a position that allowed them to see the rest of the room. Faith let go of Daryl’s hand as they sat down and finished up the rest of her champagne, only for it to be replaced within seconds by a waiting waitress behind them. She raised her eyebrows at Daryl. 

“Told you.” She smiled. “You want a drink?”

“Honestly? I want six. But I gotta drive ya home, so I’m good for now.” He replied, placing his arms on the table in front of him.

Faith’s attention was caught by sniggering on the next table. A group of five women were intermittently looking over at them and laughing.

“We got an audience.” She whispered to Daryl. He glanced over at them and smirked. 

“Couple of Merles old conquests. They were assholes in school.”

“They keep looking at you. Although, I can see why, dressed in that suit.” She muttered to him, giving him a sly wink. 

“They’re lookin’ at me because they know me as a loner with a violent rep. Obviously punchin’ above my damn weight here.” He explained. 

“Stop it. That’s crap.” She retorted bluntly while giving him a stern look.

She moved her eyes to them again. They were just older versions of the typical mean girls in any high school, except they were now soccer mom’s with the same clone like style and narrow minds. 

She shifted her chair closer to him, snaked her hand over his arm and leaned into his side, level with his ear. She felt his muscles tighten under her hand.

“Relax, just follow my lead. Turn your head slightly more in my direction. Move closer to me.”

He hesitated but did as she asked creating a result that looks outrageously flirty to any onlookers. She could hear someone gasp on the table of Lemmings. 

“I-uh…I was going to say something but I totally just lost my train of thought. Y’know, you smell really good.” She whispered. Daryl grinned but she couldn’t see him. 

“Oh, that’s it. Which ones slept with Merle?” She asked. 

Daryl’s smile grew wider which only served to intensify the flirtatious scene and made it look like she was whispering dirty things into his ear.

“Two blondes and the one on the left in the green. Nobody else knows. He’s bragged about it for years.”

She leaned back in her seat, leaving her hand over his arm and they grinned at one another bashfully. 

 

They were offered various drinks from waiting staff as the band played and faith had worked her way through five glasses of Champagne while Daryl sensibly stuck to soda. He didn’t want to get drunk and make an even bigger ass out of himself, he wasn’t his brother. 

“I’m going to get a whiskey from the bar.” She announced, standing up. “I’ll be right back.” 

Strutting over to the table of women, she straightened her dress and tried to organized her now hazy thoughts. 

“Hi ladies!” She exclaimed loudly as she stood in front of the five, uneasy faces. “My name is Faith. I thought I’d come over here and introduce myself, seeing as you all seem to find my date and I super interesting. I take it you all know Daryl Dixon?” 

Daryl saw her looming over the women on the next table and shrank back into his seat, feeling nerves bubbling in his chest. 

“Oh shit” He muttered under his breath “What the fuck is she doin’?!”

“Yes, we know him from High School.” One of the women replied to Faith. 

“Oh! That’s grand!” She cried” Apparently some of you know Merle Dixon VERY well. In particular, you, you and uh…oh, you!” She pointed at each of Merles previous one night stands one by one.  
“You gals have sampled the goods now, don’t be shy! Oops, was that a secret? I’m SO sorry! At least you ladies do a whole lotta getting to know a person before you judge them though, huh? Now, as the Dixon brothers go, Daryl over there is the better one. So, I’m sorry to break it to you, but you made the wrong choice. Live and learn! Luckily, I managed to nab the one that knows his way around the town…if you catch my drift. Anyway, I gotta get back to him. Nice chatting. Have a shitty night. Bitches.” 

Satisfied with the five shell shocked faces in front of her, she turned on her heel and headed to the bar where she ordered two whiskeys. 

Upon her return to the table. Daryl was struggling to hide the shameless smirk on his face. She thudded a whiskey down in front of him. 

“I know you probably didn’t want one, but I forgot that by the time I got there.” She admitted. “I’m a little drunk.”

Daryl noticed the pleasant silence from the table of women. They were all just sat there avoiding one another’s eyes until the two blonde women got up and left. Unable to control it any longer, he snorted with laughter. 

“I take it you heard that.” Faith stated. 

“Every word” He said. 

“I didn’t mean everything, I-I mean it wasn’t all…It was deliberate-”

“I get it” He interrupted. “Ya been spendin’ way too much time with Debbie.” 

He didn’t just think it was funny, he thought it was hilarious. Her brazen and unashamed demeanor was something he could definitely grow to become fond of. She playfully slapped his arm. 

“I’m not like Debbie.” She giggled. “You want a cigarette?”

He nodded and Faith opened her clutch and rummaged inside to find her pack of smokes. She felt Daryl’s fingers touch hers as she looked up and saw him offering her a cigarette from his pack. She graciously accepted and they both stood and walked towards the door. The remaining women on the next table glared up at them with daggers. 

“Put your arm around my waist” Faith whispered in Daryl’s ear. 

“Wha?” he said. 

“I’ve set the scene, now you’ve gotta play along.”

He slid his hand along the silky fabric of her small waist, feeling her toned body underneath and he thought he could definitely get used to this.

 

The rest of their evening was spent at the table making small talk. Daryl felt like he had never smiled this much in his life as Faith sang along to all the lyrics of the songs the band played. He didn’t make much conversation, as was his way, but he was more than happy to sit and listen to her sing and ramble, hazy with liquor and happiness. He admired her dark brown eyes, the way her cheeks produced small dimples when she smiled and the light freckles that her invitingly low neckline showed off, although he had been disciplined enough to only glance that far down the once.

 

The journey back to Faith’s house was awkward and laced with anticipation. She had sobered up somewhat and was now worried about what happened from here. Although she was not as worried as Daryl was. When the vehicle ground to a halt, the silence was almost deafening to them both. 

Daryl switched off the ignition and sat quietly, looking out into the darkness in front of them. 

“Did you have a good time?” She asked. “Or is that a dumb question?”

“Naw, I did. You?” He replied, attempting to cast his gaze in her direction, but too nervous to hold it there. 

“Yes, because you were with me. I know this was way out of character for you, so I’m happy you changed your mind.”

There was a slight pause before anyone else spoke and Faith clicked open her bag and checked the time on her phone. 11:35pm. 

“I didn’t.” Daryl said. 

“Didn’t what?”

“Change my mind. I wanted to say yes when ya asked me.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Never been asked out before. Kinda shocked ya wanted to go with me. Guess I just didn’t know what to say.”

She shuffled closer to him in her seat. “The way you turned up here earlier, it was very daring and a tad romance novel. What made you decide to go in the end?”

“Merle” He said quietly. “Pretty much told me I was a fool to say no to ya, let me borrow his suit and that was that.”

Faith was surprised at his brother’s seemingly caring gesture. One she thought would be quite unlike him from the way she had seen him speak to Daryl in public. But she always attempted to reserve judgement on people until she could see things for herself. 

“I’m glad he did.” She smiled. 

“Me too”

Faith took a deep breath “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you at any point tonight. I really shouldn’t have done what I did to those women. I was fuelled by rage and champagne and it wasn’t my finest moment. People like them just anger me.”

“Don’t say sorry. Nothin more than they deserved. Besides, it was pretty funny. Remind me not to piss ya off in future.” He said, his voice laced with a hint of amusement.

“Yeah, well I’ll think twice before making a scene while defending your honour in future. I meant what I said though. Part of it anyway.” She explained. 

“Which part?” He queried. 

“The part about you being the better choice of Dixon brother”

Daryl couldn’t hide his smile “I’ll take that.” He said. 

“Anyway, it’s late, I better get to bed. I have to look over Debbie’s terrible bookkeeping tomorrow and try and find some money to get that bar decorated.”

Before she could open the door herself, Daryl was out of the truck and on her side of the vehicle. He opened the door and stepped aside, watching as her black, silky dress swept over the sidewalk when she stood up. Throughout the night, he had made every effort not to stare at the plunging, V-shaped neckline of her dress which reached below her breasts and was precariously held in place either side by some mysterious means that he was unable to figure out. Not wanting to appear like a creep, he had politely kept his eyes averted from the teasing sight that it provoked, only giving in once. Now, however, he classed this last, fleeting stolen glimpse as his reward.

Faith had no intentions of making any bold moves on him, main because she was sure it would confuse and complicate everything this early on. So instead decided to stick to a simple, platonic gesture. 

She reached to her side and left her clutch bag on the trucks roof and placed her hands on the tops of his arms. It was something she had been wanting to do since that day at the garden store, and she slowly slid them around to his shoulder blades. She stepped closer to him and tried to ignore how his whole body tensed up as she pulled him into a hug. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she started to feel him relax gradually and he gingerly and very lightly positioned his hands on her hips. She turned her head slightly, level with his ear. He could feel her breath on his neck.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight.” She whispered before breaking away from him and retrieving her bag. His hands fell back to his sides as he watched her walk the path to her door. 

She considered the night to be a success, they had both had fun, she’d shown her face and managed to consume plenty of free alcohol and she had relished the opportunity to get to know him better, seeing him laugh bashfully and gradually settle into the situation. Her heels clicked along the path and she was starkly aware of how loud it sounded.

“Faith” 

She stopped in her tracks. He had said her name again. She turned slightly, her bag and keys clasped in front of her. He was looking between her and the floor, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck and she knew he was fighting to say something. She waited, willing him to just open his mouth and speak. Until he finally did. 

“I-uh...think ya were the most beautiful woman in that room tonight.”

She was rendered speechless for the second time in one night, only this time she was only able to part her lips as if to respond, but nothing happened except for a jagged breath. Her body wouldn’t move and her stomach was fluttering. She had been called beautiful before, but in this moment, there was something in the way he had said it that made her believe him.

“Thank you” She finally managed to utter. 

“G’night” He said, giving her a polite nod before quickly climbing back into his truck and starting the engine.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Debbie and Tank met Faith in the bar while it was closed. She walked in to find them both in their usual spots, opposite each other, Tank perched in his barstool with a stack of Debbie’s bookkeeping files in front of him. As she poured through the last few months of profit and loss, she squinted at the numbers and heard Debbie tap the table with a long, leopard print fingernail and clear her throat. Faith looked up. 

“What?”

“What do ya mean, what?! Tell us about last night!” Debbie demanded. 

“Daryl turned up at my house as I was leaving. I don’t suppose you know anything about that, do you?” Faith asked, suspicious that they might have both had some knowledge of Daryl’s actions that night. 

“Oh really? Nope, I know nothin’.” Debbie replied. 

Tank glowered at her dishonesty and she shrugged and opened her hands, her palms facing the ceiling. Tank rolled his eyes. 

“The kid turned up here before he picked ya up. We gave him a hand with his tie and threw some encouragement his way and off he went.” He said. 

Debbie scowled at him. 

“Well, he certainly impressed.” Faith confessed. 

“He did?!” Debbie enquired excitedly. 

“Yeah, he looked amazing and he was so polite and courteous all night even though I could tell he wanted the ground to open up from under him.” Faith said. 

Tank seemed pleased by this and shifted in his seat, stroking his long, grey beard with his silver, ringed fingers. 

“Did he kiss ya?” Debbie questioned.

“Deb” Tank warned. 

“We need to know, Tank!”

“Mmm” he growled. “Fine. Did he kiss ya?”

Faith’s eyes flickered from one of them to the other a suspicious look on her face. 

“No” 

“Im’ma have my twenty back. Plus thirty. C’mon now, pay up, wench.” Tank wheezed, clicking his fingers in Debbie’s face. She shoved him in the arm and fished out some cash from her bra, tossing it on the bar in front of him. Faith waved a hand at them both, dismissing their ridiculous bet and attempting to turn her attention back to the numbers in front of her. 

“Ya disappointed, Angel?” Debbie asked. 

“No, not at all. It wasn’t the right time for that. I don’t think he’s the kind of guy that would rush into things and I can’t say I’m ready for it right now anyway. Although he did…” She trailed off, remembering the striking compliment he had delivered to her at the end of the night. 

Debbie leaned over the counter top towards her. 

“He did what?” She said like an overexcited teenager. 

“He did say something I completely was not expecting and it looked like it took a lot for him to say it.”

“What he say?” Tank pressed. 

“He told me I was the most beautiful woman in the room.” She gushed

Tank and Debbie gawped at one another in stunned silence while Faith sat and blinked at them both. 

“Holy shit!” Debbie suddenly cried “Little Dixon got some game!” she threw her hands in the air dramatically. 

“I’m almost proud” Tank mused. 

Faith laughed and tilted her head to the side. “I might have held his hand too…and hugged him, which was kinda intense on its own.”

“Physical contact! Physical contact!” Debbie laughed, pretending her hands, held at either side of her head were flashing beacons. “If a hug was intense, can ya imagine wat it’s gonna be like when ya get ya rocks off?!” 

“Stop it!” Faith laughed. 

“Aint nothin sacred to you, woman?” Tank grumbled. 

“Not much.” She said. “Tell me ya got a photo of ya all gussied up”

“I do actually” Faith said, pulling her cellphone from the pocket at the back of her jeans. “My sister asked me to send her a photo. Here” She handed Debbie her cellphone. 

“Ooh lawd! Ya wanna go out on a date with me next?!” Debbie shrieked as she tilted the phone so Tank could see. 

“A vision, honey. Mighty fine.” He said. 

“Thanks guys.” She grinned, taking her phone back and pushing it back into her pocket. She leaned an elbow on the bar and rested her head in her hand. 

“No wonder ya got him knocked for six. Bet his pretty blue eyes damn near popped right outta his head when he saw ya. That neckline, Angel. Ya got balls of steel wearin' something like that. I’d need sixty miles of titty tape to hold that thing closed. Hey Tank? Remember when I was that slim?”

“Can’t say I do, no” He smirked.

“Asshole” She complained. “Faith, send me that photo will ya? I wanna keep it as inspo for the diet.”

“What diet? Woman, I caught ya eatin four month old candy from under the bar last week. Aint no fuckin’ diet here!” laughed Tank.

“It wasn’t mouldy or nothin!” Debbie justified. 

Faith giggled at the bickering going on between the two eccentric individuals in front of her.

“OK, let’s try and free you up some money for this place. I got two hours before I gotta stop at the grocery store and then meet my electrician.” She said, picking up a pencil and scribbling sums down on the corner of the pages. 

 

*****

Outside the grocery store, Merle lit a cigarette and slumped against the wall in the sun. He had been drinking since the early hours and was now a little worse for wear but had decided to stock up on cigarettes. As he glanced down the street, he saw Faith walking towards him.  
Faith noticed Merle straight away and took a deep breath. Without Daryl around to keep an eye on him, she found him to be unpredictable and slightly intimidating, although she would never want him to know that. 

“You two cats have fun last night?” He asked as she stopped in front of him. 

“Yes, we did.”

“Hope he took care of my suit. Cost me a pretty penny.” Merle said, taking a drag of his smoke and making no attempt to blow the smoke away from her. 

“He did. He looked great. Thank you for lending it to him.” She said sincerely. 

“Ahh s’nothin.” He rasped. 

“And…thank you for whatever you did to encourage him.” 

Merle looked her in the face, slightly taken a back by her sincerity and genuine appreciation of his efforts. 

“He would have been a damn fool to turn ya down. He aint so good with the females, needs himself a little shove in the right direction.” 

“Well, it worked” She smiled. “The chairman asked Daryl how you were doing, y’know. I didn’t know you served.” She revealed. 

He finished his cigarette and flicked the end out into the road. 

“Yeah. Army. Turns out I aint so hot with authority. I got a mean temper like my ol’ man. Wouldn’t have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of if it weren’t for Jim and his merry band of do-gooders.”

Faith nodded and squinted at him un the sun. 

“I hear that. I’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for Jim approaching me at my husband’s funeral.” She admitted. 

“Ya husband was military?” he asked. 

“Yes. Army too. He was killed last year in Afghanistan.”

“Well, shit. I’m sorry to hear that, Darlin’.”

“Thanks” She said, scuffing the floor with her sneaker. 

“He mind his manners with ya? My little brother?” Merle suddenly questioned. 

Faith nodded “He was a gentleman”

“Good. He always was the sensitive one outta the two of us. Aint never got him far ‘til now.”

Faith wished Merle a good rest of the day and made her excuse to leave. While she was pleasantly surprised with their conversation, it was obvious to her that Daryl was a world apart from Merle. 

*****

When Daryl walked into the Phoenix that afternoon, he saw the silent man sitting in his usual place in the middle of the room. The bar still had the faint smell of paint from Faith’s efforts with the pillars and Debbie appeared to be heeding at least some of her advice as she had her nose buried in a book about running a successful business when Daryl lowered himself onto a barstool. She looked at him over the pages and raised her eyebrows at Tank. Slamming the book shut, she leans on the bar. 

“Hey Honey.” She said breezily. 

“Hey” Daryl replied. “Either of ya seen Merle? Aint been home all day”

“Can’t say I have. Sorry.” Debbie said, stepping closer to him. 

“Think he’s back on the crystal. Need to keep an eye on him.” Daryl explained sadly. 

“I got somethin’ that might cheer ya up” Debbie grinned. She pulled a piece of paper from under the register and slapped it on the bar, pushing it across the surface with a long fingernail. 

Daryl stared down at the image. 

“Ya should keep this, as a reminder.” She hummed, lowering her voice. 

“Reminder of what?” He asked. 

“That ya deserve a better life than ya brother is carvin' out for himself. I thought ya would wanna remember how she looked on ya first date.” She removed her fingernail from the image and watched as he slowly took the paper in his fingertips. His eyes roaming the photo. Eventually, he looked up and both Debbie and Tank, who was sat further back. 

“Why didn’t ya kiss her, son?” Tank asked. 

Daryl looked uncomfortable and inhaled deeply, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I don’t know if that’s what she wants.” He mumbled. 

“Only one way to find out” Tank continued, sipping his beer. 

Daryl glanced down at the photo again.

“I aint good enough for her.” He uttered. 

“Well that’s a pile of steamin’ bullshit. Don’t be arrogant enough to think that’s your decision to make. You don’t get to decide that, she does.” Tank informed him.

Daryl grunted and huffed. “Climb down outta ma ass, old man.” He snapped, anger flaring in his chest at being told he was wrong. 

“Huh. ‘ol’ man’ me all ya want. It’s just a pity your daddy was too busy getting’ lit to teach ya this shit. Ya like the girl, right?” Tank retorted, not letting Daryl get away with indulging in his anger. 

Daryl hesitated, his eyes flickering to Debbie for a second, who had now backed up and was nervously tapping her nails on the cash register. 

“Yeah, I do.” He finally said. 

“Then ya ask her out. She’ll say yes. Believe me. Don’t have to be nothin grand. Just not here and not somewhere ya waste of space brother can ruin it for ya.” Tank suggested. 

“I’ll think about it” Daryl responded. 

“You do that.”

Rising from his seat, he quickly slipped the printed photograph into his shirt pocket and nodded a goodbye to Debbie and Tank before leaving the bar. 

 

Debbie grumbled under her breath as she turned to face Tank. 

“How much?” She sighed. 

“Ten bucks he asks her out in the next 24 hours.” He grinned. His yellowed, tombstone teeth peeking out from his beard. 

“Deal” She agreed. “I don’t think I’ve heard ya say that much in one go in all the years I’ve known ya. You’d have made a good daddy, y’know.” 

“Ahh hell, shut up with that shit.” He grumbled. 

*****

Faith was cleaning tables when she heard Daryl’s voice from behind her. It was 11pm and the bar was bustling with customers, much to Debbie’s delight, who was running around cackling in her usual harsh tone with the regulars.

“Ya got a minute?” Daryl asked. 

Faith whirled around and immediately grinned at him. Noticing something new about him. He was wearing a leather vest that she hadn’t seen before and had a set of keys in his hand. His bare arms, distracting her once more. 

“I always got a minute for you.” She said. 

“I got a job across town tomorrow. Be done for 5, back for 6 and uh…was wonderin if ya wanted to grab a drink”

She quickly scanned the room, making sure Debbie wasn’t listening. She saw her cackling away with some bikers over the beer taps. 

“I’m working tomorrow nigh-” 

“No ya fuckin’ not! She’s not working tomorrow night, Daryl!” Debbie yelled across the room. 

“Well, I _was_ working tomorrow night. I guess I’m not now. A drink sounds good to me. But not here, right?” She said. 

“Naw, not here. I know a place in town. Walkin’ distance from ya house so we aint gotta drive.” 

“Perfect.” She beamed. 

Daryl quickly looked around the bar, peering around her to check the pool table. 

“Ya seen Merle?” he asked. 

“Yeah, earlier at the store. He looked pretty wasted. He's not been in here tonight though, why?”

“He’s gone awol. It’s probably nothin’ though. Wouldn’t be the first time. Anyway, I’ll stop by your place around 6:30?”

“Sure.” 

“Alright. See ya later.”

As he exited the bar, Faith hazarded a look around the door and into the parking lot, seeing him kick start a Triumph Chopper with Nazi insignia on the fuel tank. She raised an eyebrow and hoped the questionable symbols were more to do with Merle than Daryl. Try as she might, she could not ignore how appealing he looked on a motorcycle. 

“C’mon now, stop ya droolin, angel.” came Debbie’s harsh twang from behind her. She turned to face her and found she was standing right behind her, close enough for Faith to see the lipstick on her teeth. “Did he just ask you out?” 

“Uh, yes.” Faith stammered. 

“Well I just lost another ten dollars but the boy is getting confident, huh?!” 

Faith gave her a small smile and headed to the office door at the back of the bar. The door squeaked loudly as she pushed it open and she clicked the light on inside. Debbie followed on behind her, wondering why she felt the need to be shielded from everyone else. 

“I’m worried about this.” Faith admitted, leaning backwards on the office desk. 

“Why?!” Debbie asked. 

“I’m going to hurt him, Deb. I mean, I really like him. He’s got this rough exterior but he’s misunderstood and he’s so attractive and kind but I’m not really ready for a relationship. Mike died last year, yeah, but it was only 8 and a half months ago. I don’t want to string Daryl along because I’m not sure if I’m ready to move on just yet.”

Debbie stood in front of Faith and took her hand. “Then ya gonna have to have ‘the conversation’ aint ya? Aint nobody gonna blame ya for not bein ready yet, especially not Daryl. But it’s only fair ya let him know where ya at so he aint left guessin' all the time.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Faith agreed. “Thank you.”

*****

Faith approved of Daryl’s choice of venue for their drink. It was a quiet bar that played music similar to The Phoenix, but the whole place was cleaner, well looked after and the beer tasted better. The lighting was dim, almost red tinted and they sat in a booth across from the bar which made it easy for Daryl to get the bartenders attention to order more drinks. 

He was wearing the same leather vest that she had seen him in the night before. It had angel wings sewn on the back and she liked how much it suited him. Almost finding it ironic, considering that out of him and Merle, he was more of an angel. She had opted for simplicity and comfort, wearing a black tank top and tight, black jeans with Knee high boots. Her hair was fastened into a loose bun. 

Having both agreed that ‘a drink’ translated into ‘ a few drinks’, Daryl realised she had brought her legs up under her and sat cross legged in front of him, totally relaxed and studying his face every now and then during their comfortable silences. He wondered how she was always so quietly confident about everything. 

“Can I ask you something?” She said, tracing a spiral pattern on the table with her finger tip. 

“Sure” 

“Why do you keep helping me with everything? When I turn around, you’re there. Beating people up for me, stitching up my head, bringing back my lost photograph, helping me with heavy lifting. Do you do this with everyone or is it just me?” She brought her arm up, resting her chin on the top of her hand. 

He took a sip of his drink, twirling the glass between his fingers and keeping his eyes fixed on the liquid inside. 

“It’s just you” He said quietly. 

“Why?” She prodded. 

He clamped his thumb between his teeth and began to chew nervously on it. She knew she had just asked a reasonably direct question and with that came the need to be patient. He sat back in his seat, slouching slightly and taking hold of his glass again. 

“You see me.” He uttered, the words almost inaudible.

“What does that mean?” 

“You just, ya see me. I aint got a clue what ya see, but it aint what everybody else does”

She managed to catch his eye finally. 

“Then they’re not looking hard enough.” She hummed. 

He shook his head “Yeah, right. I’m just some redneck asshole with an even bigger asshole for a brother.”

“Stop it, Daryl” She scolded “You’re not an asshole, don’t say that. Your so much more than just a Redneck too. And Merle isn’t so bad, I doubt he’d ever say it to you, but I’m sure he just wants you to be happy.”

“He’s got a funny way of showin' it sometimes.”

“At least he’s not putting bets on us like Debbie and Tank” She quipped, placing both hands around her beer. 

“Ahh they’re just larkin'.” He smiled. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “They had fifty dollars on you kissing me on the night of the ball.”

He didn’t reply straight away, instead opting to stay quiet and thoughtful and unsure of the right words to use. There was so much he wanted to say, he just wished he knew how. He slid his glass back and forth between his index finger and thumb, it skated across the surface. 

“Who won?” He enquired. 

“Tank”

“Huh. I’ll remember that one.”

“Just so you know, whatever you did, or didn’t do that night, every decision you made, was the right one. It was perfect.” She assured him. 

He looked up at her, her big brown eyes piercing into his soul. He smiled shyly. She reached out and placed her fingertips gently on the back of his hand and saw him freeze at the contact. He stared down at the tingling skin on his hand. 

“What do you want this to be, Daryl?” She asked, feeling brave. 

“Whatever ya want it to be” He replied as she took her hand away. 

“So, if I said we’re friends, you’d be OK with that? You’d want to be my friend?”

“Thought I was. So yeah.”

“You are…would you want more than that?” She could feel her stomach turning and nerves crawling in her skin. 

“Would you?” He asked back. 

She laughed softly. “I asked you first, dammit.” 

He swallowed hard and fidgeted again, his habit of chewing on his bottom lip when he was uncomfortable showing now more than ever. 

“If ya like me like that, m’not gonna' say no.”

“I do like you like that” She grinned. 

“Ya do?”

“Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?”

He scoffed “C’mon, I aint got nothin to offer ya”

Faith felt a sting of sadness. 

“I think you do.” She said. 

Daryl was looking at her thoughtfully as he tried to understand what she saw in him. 

“I also think” She continued “That we should see where this goes, but not yet? Maybe? I don’t know.”

He furrowed his brow at the completely confusing sentence she had just come out with. Deciding to stay quiet and let her continue, he hoped she was going to shed some more light on the situation. She fiddled with her hands and then her glass as she thought. 

“I can’t rush into anything, Daryl. I need to work past some stuff before I can cross that line. Mike only died a few months ago and I feel like…ahh shit. I feel like I’m cheating on him every time I look at you.”

Daryl couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in surprise. While this whole conversation was a revelation to him, her confession of guilt regarding her late husband had knocked him for six.  


“If it helps some, I think he’d probably want ya to be happy.” He offered. 

She closed her eyes and shook her head. He could be so tactful and thoughtful when he wanted to be. 

“You’re a good man.” She whispered under her breath. “I’m sorry. I’m not great at this, I’ve not had to have one of these conversations in a very long time.”

“I aint never had one of these conversations. Ya doin better than me.” He replied.

“I really don’t want to mess you around-”

“Faith” He interrupted. “I don’t do shit I don’t wanna do. If I didn’t wanna be here, I wouldn’t be.”

She grinned down into her glass as she took a sip of her drink. Placing it back on the table she fell quiet for a few moments, the quiet rock music from the jukebox a welcome sound. 

“You know, you hardly ever say my name. I like it when you do. It sounds good coming from you.” She blushed.

He let out a small breath and the corner of his mouth curled into a half smile. He glanced around the bar and then back to her. 

“I don’t expect you to wait for me to figure my shit out. I’m not worth that.” She mused. 

“Faith” He said “Yeah ya are.”

For the next hour, they talked quietly and Faith steered the conversation to less emotionally taxing topics. He watched her as she spoke, as she recalled fond memories of living on an Army base and the first time she walked into The Phoenix and met Debbie. He had learned that her motorcycle had belonged to her husband and she had lovingly maintained it herself. As time had gone on, Faith had almost lost count of the amount of drinks they had consumed and was starting to feel hazy. 

“Look at that” Daryl said, nodding to something behind her. She craned her neck, seeing nothing unusual and looked back at him. He dipped his finger in his beer and wiped the foam on her nose, sniggering to himself.

Her mouth dropped open. “Oh my god. That was low. I’ll get you back for that” She laughed, wiping her nose. 

“Countin’ on it.” He beamed. 

“Oh god, I shouldn’t drink anymore. You’re going to think I have a problem.” She laughed.

“I’m the one in the Phoenix most nights.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, but we both know the real reason you spend so much time there and it isn’t for the ambience.” She teased. “I should say though, my view from the bar has got a hell of a lot better in recent weeks.” 

He smirked and blushed slightly and Faith felt a surge of excitement in her veins. 

“Stop”. He mumbled. 

She leaned towards him across the table, twirling a soft curl in her finger. 

“Just because we’re taking this slow, doesn’t mean I’m not going to flirt with you, Dixon.” She purred, holding his bright blue gaze. 

“Fine by me.” He uttered in response. 

Faith shuffled along the seat in the booth and got to her feet. She checked the walls for a sign for the bathroom and spotted one right at the back. 

“Be right back” She chirped. 

Daryl noticed two men at the bar turn and leer at her as she passed, one nudging the other in the arm and sniggering. 

“Hey, short n’ round. Somethin ya find interestin’?” He called out. 

One of the men shifted and looked down at Daryl in the booth. He was rotund and was wearing a cheap suit.

“Yeah, pretty girl.” he admitted.

“She is. Ya want her number?” Daryl asked. 

The man looked slightly confused and hesitated before responding, not entirely trusting Daryl's offer but deciding it was worth a shot.

“Uh, yeah, ya got it?”

“Naw. What I got is a fist that im’ma connect with ya face if ya don’t keep ya eyes on ya fuckin drink, Asshole.” He spat angrily. 

The man and his associate both stared at him in disbelief.

“Sorry man, didn’t realise she was your girl.” He said.

Instead of correcting him, Daryl chose to glare at them until they both went back to their drinks. 

*****

The walk back to Faith’s house was quiet and contemplative and Faith was pleased with her decision not to have the one, last drink that would have meant she was staggering home instead of walking. She had relished the opportunity to get to know Daryl more and would have stayed there with him all night if she could. He had jested with her about being able to drink more than her and Faith didn’t disagree as she strolled along beside him, holding his arm. 

Reaching the doorstep, Faith went to unlace her hand from the crook of his elbow only to find that he took her hand. Surprised by the bold gesture from him, she peered down at her hand in his before lifting her vision to his face. 

“I’m going to leave now because I’ve had a few drinks and I’m likely to do something impulsive that’ll complicate things. Thank you for such a good night, I had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, me too.” He replied, rubbing his thumb over her skin. “Can I see ya again? When ya ready?”

“Yes. Stop by the bar in the next couple of days.” She smiled as she went to turn to her door. 

Daryl clamped his bottom lip between his teeth and took a deep breath. He tugged gently on her arm, bringing her back to him and laced his arms around her waist. She gave in instantly, linking her arms around his neck and nuzzling the side of his face. He jolted subtly when he felt the weight of her arms connect with his shoulders and he breathed her in, holding her close to him and feeling his skin ignite at the sensation of her breath on his neck. He lifted a hand and gently stroked the back of her hair as he struggled with the testosterone surging through him. 

Faith’s breath was coming in short, jagged bursts as she indulged in having her body pressed to his. She closed her eyes and was unable to stop a small whimper sounding from her throat as she exhaled deeply. When guilt started to creep into her mind, she pulled back from Daryl and swallowed hard. Without thinking, he instinctively raised a hand and lifted her chin with his index finger, his thumb grazing her chin. She couldn’t look him in the eye, the guilt now becoming too strong to bear. She stepped back, pulled her keys from her jeans and sighed. 

“Uh, Goodnight Daryl.” She mumbled, unlocking the door and disappearing inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for the lovely comments. I'm in London, UK so I post at night and love waking up to notifications that people have commented. Little reminder that this is tagged as 'slow-burn' so stick with it ;)

“This is crazy” Faith sighed to Debbie on the decking in the back yard of the house. Debbie wore a bright yellow sun hat, pink lipstick and a white tank top that Faith could see was way too small for her. Her style was somewhat eccentric and Faith figured she usually just walked into stores and picked the most outrageous, garish items. Debbie sipped her Pina Colada and crossed one leg over the other, getting comfortable enough to engage in a gossip session with Faith. 

“What’s crazy?” She asked. 

“As soon as he put his arms around me I just…It was like there was this magnet. I just couldn’t pull away. He’s so addictive.” Faith reflected. 

“Ya got it bad for him.” Debbie grinned, wagging an index finger at her. 

“His whole body tenses when I touch him. I can feel it. I’m not sure what to make of that.”

Debbie placed her drink on the glass table between them and clasped her hands together in front of her. Faith could tell she was about to tell her something. 

“I was gonna let ya find out for yaself, but I think it’s about time ya knew.” She said. 

“Knew what?” Faith asked. 

“Merle and Daryl’s ol’ man was kinda nasty. He was a violent man. Used to beat on Merle somethin’ crazy. My late husband and I used to let him stay on the couch out back in the bar so his daddy wouldn’t find him. He would beat seven bales outta him, broke so many bones I lost count at some point.”

She paused briefly to check Faith’s reaction. She was sat back in her seat, completely still, her eyebrows pulled together. 

“When Merle left to join the army. He turned on Daryl.”

Faith’s eyes widened and she slowly slid her glass from the table, taking a long drink. 

“He never actually said the words to me or anyone else that I know of.” Debbie continued. “But he was so angry all the damn time. Unpredictable, volatile. That’s why I told ya to stay away from the both of them at first. They ended up so scarred and broken they almost turned into savages. But Daryl aint Merle, Honey. We know now that he’s nothin’ like him. He’s a good egg and if I’m honest with ya, I think he freaks out when ya touch him because he’s only ever been touched in a violent way or by some whore that Merle has forced on him.”

Faith was now wearing her sadness all over her face and let out a loud sigh. 

“It does explain a lot, where is his father now?” She asked.

“Dead. Thank the lord.”

“No wonder Daryl keeps himself to himself.” Faith said to herself.

“Don’t let that fool ya. He may be sensitive and damaged but he’s a warrior. He’s picked himself up every time and got on with his life. Tables have turned since their ol’man died. Merle may be the oldest, but it’s Daryl that looks out for him.”  


Faith nodded in agreement. “Merle only seems to listen to him.”

“I hoped he’d tell ya this himself eventually, but I aint so sure it’ll happen. See, it aint because of you that he tenses up. I reckon he’s terrified of scarin ya off or doin something wrong.”

Faith sat forwards, resting her forearms on the glass. She knew Daryl had secrets, as everyone did, but she would have to let this one sit with her for a while. 

“He’s not going to scare me off.” She said. “I’m finding it increasingly hard to stay away from him. It’s strange, on the one hand I just feel so guilty for the way I feel about him because of Mike. On the other hand, I want to throw him against a wall and tear his clothes off. This moving on thing is really complicated.”

She looked up to see Debbie grinning at her. 

“Thank you for telling me.” 

“Ya welcome, Angel. Just be wary, ok? Be aware that affection won’t come easy for a man like him after all he’s been through, but it can be taught. He’s gonna try real hard with ya, I know it. He holds a lot of pain in his heart, but it seems you may have started chippin’ away at it for him.”

“I hope so. I think he’s wonderful, Deb.” She confessed. 

“I know ya do...I know.” Debbie smiled as she reached over and squeezed Faith’s hand. 

“OK” Faith said, sitting back up and “I didn’t just ask you here for a gossip. I’ve been doing some calculations for the bar. Look at this.”

She picked up a notebook from the chair beside her and slapped it on the table top. 

“This column here is your outgoings. And this lonesome number on the other side is your profit. You are spending way too much, Deb. You’re going to lose that bar unless we fix this.”

Debbie’s face dropped as she stared down at the tiny number in the profit column next to the huge numbers in the outgoings one. 

“We?” She squeaked, looking back up at Faith. 

“Yes, we. I’m going to help you. I have some ideas. Your biggest expenditure is these damn Grill ups’ you love so much. You hold two a month and don’t charge anyone a dime. Now, you’re going to hold a huge one and you’re going to sell tickets to inject some cash into the place. I’ll talk to Jim at the FFF and see if he’s interested in getting the Charity involved and we’ll offer a 60/40 split on any money made. We’ll go through all of the old stock you have in the storeroom and create some offers. We need a local band and a stage.”

Debbie looked gobsmacked . “Tickets?” She gasped. “Aint none of the club gonna buy tickets.”

“The club gets in for free but they have to pull their weight. The guys that have Trikes and sidecars can provide rides around town for the kids for a small fee. You should invest any money you make from this into renovating the bar. Re-brand it, have a grand opening.”

“Ya might just be a genius!” Debbie cried as she shot up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her friend. “I knew I called ya Angel for a reason!”

*****

During Faith’s next shift, she was pleased to see Daryl walk in with Merle, who looked disheveled and worse for wear, but she was glad to see that Daryl had his brother back. The two of them did something they never normally did, they split up. Merle settled in the corner with some of the regulars while Daryl chose to sit at the bar. Faith noticed Daryl’s brother keeping tabs on him and glancing over intermittently. 

“Hi” She said, giving him a sly wink. 

“Hey” he replied as he watched her fixing drinks for a couple of leather clad bikers. Debbie was working her way from table to table, selling tickets for the grill up. When faith was done, she poured herself a soda and dragged a barstool around the bar so she could sit in front of Daryl. She leaned on the top in front of him, slowly stirring her glass with a straw.

“I’m sorry I left so abruptly the other night” She said quietly. “I hope you weren’t offended” 

“I look offended to you?” He smiled. “S’alright.”

“You found Merle” She stated. 

“Yeah, was runnin around the damn woods, tweakin. Dragged his ass back home n locked him in the bathroom to sober up.”

“He do that a lot?” Faith questioned. 

“Sometimes. Goes off on a bender n’ I won’t see him for a week.” He replied. 

“Well, I’m glad he’s back in one piece.” She said, casting her gaze across the room and spotting Merle engaged in a conversation with a scantily clad, tattooed, blonde woman. When she looked back at Daryl, he was staring at her and was making no attempt to hide it.

“Look pretty.” He mumbled quietly. 

She couldn’t help but grin widely, feeling her cheeks burn slightly. 

“Thanks. Not looking so bad yourself.” She said. 

Debbie’s cackle cut through the air like a knife from across the room and Faith shook her head. 

“Her and Tank bet on almost everything. Maybe we should bet on something.” She suggested. 

“Like what?” He queried. 

“How about, I’ll bet you that I can beat Merle at a game of pool.” She offered, noticing his eyebrows shoot up at the thought. 

“Merle don’t do nothin but drink and play pool. He’s pretty good at it.” Daryl warned. 

She shrugged and sipped her drink through her straw. “Maybe I am too.”

“Much as I’d like to see ya kick his ass. He’s gonna win. Sorry.” Daryl chuckled. 

“Alright, you obviously have no faith in me” She laughed. “So we won’t use money. If I win, you have to dance with me. I don’t mean full on Hip Hop Championships style, I just mean a slow dance.”

“Naw, I don’t dance.” He protested. 

“Tonight. I’m closing for Debbie. I’ll lock the doors.” She continued.

“I can’t dance, Faith.” He said, wrinkling his nose.

“I’ll teach you. Then maybe you could teach me to use that crossbow of yours.”

He looked confused. “Why ya wanna know how to use a crossbow?”

“So I can shoot Debbie and Tank with it the next time they bet on us.” She replied seriously. He studied her face, trying to work out if she was telling the truth. 

“I’m kidding” She laughed. “I just think I’d be a fun thing to learn. Also…”

She leaned further towards him and gently ran the tip of her index finger down his bicep and wondered where the hell what she was about to say had come from.

“Maybe I want to be alone in the woods with these arms and your weapon.” 

He blinked at her in disbelief. “Uh…”

“Sorry” She smirked “Too much?”

“Naw.” He said “I’ll teach ya.”

“Exciting” She quipped, winking at him again. 

“Can make it as excitin as ya want.” He shot back at her, seeing her bite her lip. 

“That a promise?” She asked. 

“Hell yeah it’s a promise.” He said. “What if I win? What do I get?”

“What do you want?”

There were a lot of things Daryl wanted, they all involved little to no clothing and alone time with her but he was apprehensive about telling her that so soon and in the middle of a busy bar.

“Ya don’t want me to answer that here” He warned.

Faith giggled and felt her cheeks burn again. “OK let’s just say if you win you can cash in an IOU at some point and you don’t even have to decide what for yet. That’s one hell of a deal.” 

“Alright.’ He said “Got yaself a bet.”

 

Faith swanned over to Merle and Daryl watched from the pool table as he laughed at the thought of her beating him at the game. He accepted the challenge and seemed impressed with her gusto. Something in Daryl changed when he saw her talking and laughing with his brother. Merle had been less than polite to her since meeting her and yet here she was, making an effort to get to know him. Daryl had to admit he wasn’t expecting the level of skill she displayed along with her careful deliberation over what move to make next. His brother grew quieter and quieter with every missed shot and before long, Faith was clearing the table at a pace neither of them had anticipated. Merle had caught Daryl’s eye on one occasion and mouthed the words ‘What in the hell?!’ to him when he thought Faith wasn’t looking. Daryl had shrugged and eventually could think of nothing else but his forfeit should he lose the bet. He had to dance with her. He said he would and he was a man of his word. When Faith won the game, Merle stood aghast at the table and Daryl tried to mask a grin. 

“Good game” She said as she glided past him and placed her cue on the table. She held out her hand to him. “Thank you, Merle.”

“Ahh ya won fair n’ square” He grumbled “It’s been my pleasure.” 

Daryl was surprised when Merle shook her hand but didn’t let go. He lifted it to his lips and gently and respectfully planted a kiss on the back of it. Faith smiled and gave him a polite nod. 

Daryl stepped next to Merle. “A winnin' streak of two years n' ya lost to a girl, man.” He said. 

“Don’t make me tan ya hide, boy.” Merle grumbled as he turned and headed back to his seat. 

 

Merle was the last person to leave the bar that night. He slapped his younger brother on the back on the way to the door while Faith cleaned tables nearby. 

“She’s a peach.” Merle whispered to Daryl, unaware that Faith could just about hear him. “I bet ya a penny and a fiddle of gold ya aint never gonna find another woman like her. Don’t screw it up, boy. See ya at the house.”

Daryl gave Merle a nod and he left the bar. 

Faith locked the door after him and padded over to the jukebox. She browsed through the categories and selected a song.

Daryl groaned when she beckoned him with a finger.

“This aint my thing” He complained. 

“Neither are black tie events and asking women out. Look where that’s got you. Also, because I’m a reasonable woman, I’ve decided to let you have your prize from the bet even though you lost. When you decide what you want, you let me know” She said, approaching him and taking hold of his hands and allowing him to adjust to the feeling. She stood in front of him for a few moments before backing up and pulling him to his feet. She continued to slowly walk backwards, leading him into the middle of the room. She let go of his hands and moved closer to him. 

“I’m going to put my arms up here.” She said, raising her arms and draping them over his shoulders. She crossed her wrists behind his neck. 

“Put your hands on my hips.” She whispered. 

He awkwardly placed his hands on her hips, instantly realizing that he didn’t actually want to let go.

“Now, don’t overthink it. It’s essentially just a ‘stand and shuffle’.” Faith shrugged, pulling him even closer and feeling him copy her movements. Surprised by how quickly he picked it up, they were soon moving in unison and she lay her head on his shoulder. 

“You’re a fast learner” She hummed. 

“Always have been” He replied. He tilted his head towards hers and rested his cheek on her head, closing his eyes. 

As the song finished, they stopped moving but stayed close to one another in the same position, neither of them wanting to break away. Faith lifted her head; her lips grazed his jawline and she felt him shudder. His grip had tightened on her and his hands slipped around to her lower back. Daryl’s skin tingled and burned with delight when Faith flickered her fingertips over the back of his neck like a feather. His shoulders almost lurched at the sensation and he pressed her body to his, one of his hands now journeying up along her spine. He could hear her breathing deepen and slow coupled with a small, almost inaudible whimper. He was unable to stop a quiet growl of desire from rumbling in his throat and Faith moved a hand down to wrap her fingers around one of his biceps.

Without warning, she pulled away. Visibly breathless, she stood in front of him, her lips parted and her cheeks and chest pink. In a panic, his eyes shoot around the room to everything but her before he calms and raises his vision to her. 

“Woah” He uttered, overwhelmed by the intensity of their connection and want of one another.

“Yeah” She agreed, running her hands through her hair. She stepped back further and turned slightly away from him, guilt bubbling in her veins and all she could think of was Mike. Her heart ached and her stomach flipped. 

“I’m sorry” She said. 

‘For what? He asked, seeing her snatch at a tear under her eye. 

He moved in front of her again, closing the gap between them. 

“S’alright” He whispered. He lifted a hand and gently touched her shoulder. She shook her head and Daryl felt the need to wrap his arms around her. So, he did. Enveloping her in a tight embrace. She buried her face in his chest while he stroked her hair and they stood there quietly. 

*****

Two days later, Daryl had not seen Faith since their dance at the bar when she had beat a hasty retreat. Finding the perfect excuse to go her house and see her, he headed along the path and stopped at the steps to her front porch. He had noticed an unfamiliar car in her drive next to her bike and truck. Not wanting to barge in on any visitors, he reconsidered his plan for a moment. Realizing the pull of seeing her was too strong and he didn’t actually care if he intruded on strangers, he hopped up the steps and rang the doorbell. 

When the door swung open, he was initially surprised to see a blonde girl wearing nothing but an oversized shirt that barely covered her modesty. Then he remembered why she seemed familiar to him. She was Faith’s little sister. 

“Well hello” she purred

“Hey. Faith in?” He asked, getting straight to the point. 

“Maybe. Who might you be?”

“Daryl. Friend of hers.” He replied. 

“Hmm…I can see why she’d want to keep you all to herself. I’m Hope, she’s my sister.”

“I know” he replied. 

“So, you’re cute and Psychic, huh?” She grinned, wrapping a bare leg around the edge of the door. 

“She’s told me about ya. She in, or not?” He said.

“Who is it, Hope?” Faith’s voice was a welcome relief to Daryl, who was beginning to feel like a goldfish in a bowl stood in front of Hope. He saw her hand emerge on the door and she pulled it open, scowling at her little sister. 

‘Get inside and put some damn clothes on.” She snapped. 

“I was just saying hello to your friend” Hope pointed out. 

“Yeah, well now you have, so go away.” 

“He’s cute” She whispered loudly to Faith. 

Daryl steeped back slightly and rubbed his chin with his hand, not sure what to make of this situation.

Hope flashed him a flirtatious smile as she turned and went back into the house. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Faith huffed. 

“S’fine” Daryl shrugged. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” She enquired. 

“Been talkin’ to Deb this mornin’, she told me about ya plans for the bar. I might have somethin' that’ll help.”

“Really? Come in, I’ll get you a coffee.” She beamed, stepping aside. 

 

In the kitchen, Faith poured two coffees from the pot and set them down on the island. She planted herself opposite Daryl, who was glancing around her enormous kitchen like he was a kid in a sweet shop. He wore a faded, gray, sleeveless shirt that Faith suspected he’d removed the sleeves of himself. She pulled the elastic from her hair and let it fall over her shoulders.

“So, what have you got for me?” She asked. 

“There’s a guy I do some work for sometimes. Called him up earlier. Has one of those big trucks they use for haulin’ furniture and shit around, the side opens up. Thought ya could use it as a stage for the band in the parkin’ lot. Y’know, rig it with lights and amps and shit, block out the bottom of it.” He suggested. 

She raised her eyebrows and gave him an impressed look. 

“That would be amazing. I knew we needed a stage but I hadn’t thought of exactly how we were going to do that yet. How much does he want for us to rent it?”

“Nothin’. Said I could have it for free so long as we don’t damage it.” He explained 

Faith shot him a shameless and genuine smile. “That’s so good of him, and you for asking. Thank you.”

“No problem” 

She noticed him look slightly to her left over her shoulder and quickly avert his eyes somewhere else. He cleared his throat and rested his head on his hand. 

Hope emerged and sauntered to the fridge wearing nothing but a skimpy Swimsuit. Faith’s jaw tightened and Daryl heard her grunt in irritation. 

“Decided to catch some sunrays out on the decking today.” Hope causally said as she placed a glass in the ice dispenser on the fridge door and hit the button. 

“Hope” Faith said. 

“What?” She responded.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Getting some ice?” She replied innocently. 

“Really? That couldn’t have waited?!” Faith was beginning to lose her temper. 

Hope turned and leaned on the island between them, stepping up her shameless display. She twirled a few strands of bright blonde hair around her index finger and looked at Daryl.

“You single, Daryl?”

“Daryl, don’t answer her. Fuck off, Hope.” Faith raged. 

“He can answer me! It’s a simple question!” Hope protested. 

Daryl squirmed in his seat and avoided Hope’s stare. 

“Hope!” Faith scolded. 

“What?! Relax! I’m only asking for you! He’s super hot and you could do with some action.”

Faith slammed her palms down on the countertop. 

“Oh my _god_. Are you serious right now?! Just leave.” 

“But-” Hope tried 

“LEAVE. NOW!” Faith shouted. 

Hope recoiled and snatched up her glass of ice from the island. “Fine, fine. But if you’re not going there, I sure as hell might be up for a little summertime fling.” She chirped as she walked away.  


Hope had left an intense, awkward silence hanging in the room between Faith and Daryl, who quietly sipped his coffee while she laced her fingers into her hair and lowered her head. 

“I’m so sorry about her” She said into the countertop before looking up again. “She’s a complete bitch, sometimes.”

“S’ok. No worse than Merle.” Daryl corrected. 

“You don’t want to get into a competition over who has the worse sibling. You know the whole swimsuit show was for your benefit, right?” she complained. 

“Yeah, well I aint interested.” He says, making eye contact with her. 

Another silence followed, this one more comfortable than the last and she found that they were just sat looking at one another. 

“About the other night” Faith eventually said. 

“Ya don’t have to explain.” Daryl jumped in straight away, only to find that she held a hand up to him to quieten him while she said her piece. 

“It wasn’t anything you did. I just feel like wherever Mike is, he’s hurt by me being close to you and I don’t want you to think it’s because I don’t like you. I do. I like being with you and talking to you. I like everything about you and I know I’m driving you crazy. I wouldn’t blame you if you just walked away…”

She stopped talking when she realized her was smirking at her. 

“What?!” She asked. 

“Nothin’.” He said, shaking his head. 

“No, you’re laughing. What’s so funny?”

“You.” He replied. “Ya really think im’ma just walk away?”

“Uh, I- I don’t know.” She stammered. 

“Well I aint. I don’t give a damn how long it takes. Told ya, I aint goin’ nowhere. Unless ya want me to.”

“No, No I don’t want that.” She slid her hand across the island to him. He glanced down at her outstretched fingers and covered her hand with his.

“This...means somethin'. You mean somethin'." He said


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love! Delighted that people are enjoying this!  
> Apologies for any mistakes. I had to write this one on my phone! I'll pick them up as I read through (Which I do a lot) Just wanted to get it posted.

Faith parked her bike in the parking lot of the bar. She switched off the ignition, flicked the side stand down and dismounted her pride and Joy. She took off her Helmet and strapped it to the back. Checking over the bodywork, she brushed away some dust and rubbed at a small scratch on the side of the fuel tank, remembering how Mike used to spend hours in their garage or out on the drive carefully tending to the bike that he had chosen after various trips to the dealership and a million test drives. He had become obsessed with it and since he had been gone, Faith had also fallen in love with it, becoming addicted to the feeling that riding it gave her. When everything around her fell away and it was only her and the road, like she had sprouted wings and was flying and her head was clear and her heart didn’t hurt and everything was alright with the world until she rolled to a stop. 

She shoved her keys in her pocket and made tracks across the lot to the bars door. A loud bang stirred her from her thoughts and made her jump. Initially she thought one of the signs they had prepared for the event and leaned against the outside of the bar had fallen, until she realized that the door to the bar had swung open and bashed against the wall on its hinges. Tank appeared with Daryl’s collar gripped in one hand and a stranger’s in the other. Faith gasped. 

Tank threw them both down the steps and onto the dirt, both of them landing with a loud thud and a grunt. 

“No scuffin’ in the damn bar!” Tank yelled. 

Faith ran to Daryl as she saw him get up and launch himself at the other man, tackling him to the ground and taking a hard punch to the face, crimson red flashed across the dusty ground. Daryl rolled off of the man and onto the floor, quickly smearing the back of his forearm across his now split eyebrow before attempting to get up, his fists clenched and ready. Faith reached him and hooked her arms under his, helping him to his feet and diving in front of him. He staggered around on the spot, spitting blood from his mouth, his lip sported a large cut which was bleeding profusely. 

Faith decided that her position in between the two men was the best place to be, as dangerous as it potentially was. She could sense Daryl working up to swerving around her and throwing himself at the stranger again and she was right. He began to lunge either side, attempting to get around her but everywhere he moved she stood in front of him. She was relieved to hear Tank wading over to them, his heavy footsteps on the gravel growing nearer. He stood in front of the other man to prevent him from attacking and hurting Faith in the process.

“Ya a fuckin’ psycho! I was only sayin’ how she got a sweet ass and ya pitch a damn hissy fit!” The other man shouted.

“Fuck You! You don’t talk about her! Ya don’t even look at her! Im’ma fuckin kill you!” Daryl yelled back.

“Alright, that’s enough. Faith, ya gonna have to calm him down.” Tank said, picking up the stranger and literally carrying him off the property. When he reached the entrance to the parking lot, he tossed him into the road like Faith had seen Daryl flick cigarette ends away.

“I see ya here again, I’ll cancel ya birth certificate, now go on with ya, get the hell outta here.” He boomed. 

Faith had no idea how to calm Daryl down, her mind raced as she continued to jump about in front of him in an effort to stop him going after the man. She growled in annoyance and placed her hands on either side of his face.

“Daryl. Look at me”.

His eyes darted around.

“Hey, look at me. Daryl.”

He tried to push past her, almost shoulder barging her.

“Oh really?! You gonna fight me now? Go ahead, I’m not fucking scared of you, Dixon. You charge at me and it’ll be the last time you ever see me.” She warned.

He finally looked into her face. His breathing beginning to slow

“Stop it. It’s not worth it. Just stop. For me. Please?”

She could see blood from his bust lip running down his chin and she winced at the state of his eyebrow. Although the other guy looked a lot worse, now missing a front tooth and with two black eyes, she was sure that Daryl’s injuries were going to be sore. He dipped his head and she rested his forehead on her shoulder, feeling his entire body heaving as the adrenaline began to leave his system.

*****

The silence in the bar’s bathroom was almost unbearable. Faith stood over him and didn’t say a word, standing strong with her beliefs about violence and not solving problems with fists. She gently cleaned his wounds for him as he leaned against a basin. He had been trying to catch her eye since she’d frog marched him in there and shoved him against the sink, making no secret of the fact that she was not impressed with his behaviour. He finally managed to lock eyes with her briefly. 

“Didn’t want ya to see that.”

She looked away from his gaze, and rummaged around in the medical box that was balanced on the next sink along. 

Ya not talking to me now?

“Nope”. 

“Ya don’t know what happened.”

“And that’s exactly why I’m not talking to you. Because you think that matters.”

“He was talkin shit about ya.”

“I don’t care, Daryl.”

She slammed the box shut and pushed it at him. He took hold of it as she walked to the door.

“You can finish this up.” She spat as she left. 

*****

Debbie is stood behind the bar and eyeballied Faith as she left the bathroom alone. She raised her eyebrows at Tank as Faith went and leaned her weight on the bar next to him. 

“He ok?” She asked apprehensively.

“He’ll live” was all Faith said, huffing loudly and cradling her head in her hand. 

“I had to ask Tank to throw em out. can’t have no scuffin in my bar.” Debbie explained.

“I know, Deb.” Faith replied, not bothering to look up.

Tank put a big hand on Faiths wrist, gently squeezing it. She looked sideways at him and leaned her body on his arm, needing the comfort of her friends after just witnessing the man she cared about trying to beat another stranger to death. Debbie let out a long breath.

“Dude was talkin real loud about how he wanted to get to know ya. He was getting graphic n’ shit. Somethin’ in the kid just snapped. Next thing I know he’s throwin’ punches and hollerin’.” She told Faith. 

“Guy deserved it”. Tank growled.

Faith sat up again and took hold of a beer mat, turning it over between her fingers. 

“Whatever happened, He shouldn’t be getting into fights. He’s not Merle and he’s not his father” She sighed. “Plus…I don’t want him getting hurt or in trouble.”

“Remember the life he’s come from. Hard to break the habits of a lifetime, Angel. Don’t be too hard on him. He’ll think twice next time if he knows ya upset.” Debbie said, her head snapping around in the direction of the bathroom as she finished her sentence. Daryl emerged clutching the medical box and gingerly placed it on the other end of the bar to where they were located. 

“Thanks. M’sorry about the mess. I’ll clean it up.” He mumbled. 

Faith suddenly got up from her barstool and stormed outside while Debbie quickly scooted over to Daryl.

“Don’t ya worry about that. Ya should be more worried that ya love interest is real pissed at ya. Now go on after her.” She ordered, waving him away from the bar and towards the door. 

By the time he was down the steps, she was getting on her Motorcycle.

“Faith.” He called out, jogging in her direction. 

She unclipped her Helmet from the back of the bike and pulled it over her head. 

“Faith!” he tried again. 

She pulled in the clutch and switched on the Ignition.

“Faith, stop. Please” He said, stopping in front of the bike. She turned the key again, switching off the bike and removed her helmet. Sitting it on the fuel tank in front of her. 

“Don’t. Don’t do that.” She snapped. 

“Do what?” he asked. 

“Keep saying my name. you know I like it when you say it and you know it’ll make me want to talk to you. Screw you. I’m mad at you.”

Daryl studied her face as it occurred to him that he liked what she had said. He smiled at her. 

Faith tried to stay stern but found herself melting when she sees him look away and then back at her with a small smile. She rolled her eyes.

“Why are you getting into fights? Have you not been involved in enough violence because of me?”

“Lost my shit when I heard what he was sayin. Ain’t nobody gonna talk about ya like that.”

Faith swung her leg over the bike and paced slowly back and forth in front of him. His eyes followed her.

“Stop trying to solve problems with your fists. You’re smarter than that. I don’t want you getting hurt.” She grumbled.

“He came off worse” He offered.

Faith stopped and shot him an angry stare.

“Daryl! That’s not the point and you know it!”

He was unable to hide his amusement at her attempt to be mad at him. It was now showing because his mouth curled at the edges and he sniggered to himself and stepped towards her. 

“Please, no more fights.” She begged, quieter this time. 

“Alright, I’ll try. Don’t want ya to be pissed at me.” He confessed.

“I’m only pissed at you because I care about you, you fucking idiot.” She shot back, narrowing her eyes at him and failing to fight the giggle that had erupted in her chest.

“Oh yeah?” He grinned, squinting in the sun. His wounds looked painful and harsh.

“Yes, god damn you”. She shoved him in the arm and he grabbed her wrist.

“Hey, no violence now.” He quipped.

“Oh, shut up.” She laughed. He let go of her hand, instead raising his further and brushing the soft, brown curls from her face.

“I care about you too.” He said

*****

Daryl walked out of the superstore and to his truck, throwing a bag of groceries in the backseat. Slamming it shut, he leaned on the vehicle and lit a cigarette in the sun. Grocery shopping for Daryl and Merle mainly consisted of cartons of cigarettes, beer and the odd snack for the fridge. This time however, Daryl found himself meandering around in an effort to be as far away from the house as possible while Merle sobered up from yet another night of heavy drinking and inviting strange women back to the house.  
He leaned his head back on the trucks window and blew smoke from his nose, closing his eyes and wishing he was with Faith. Since she had reacted so angrily to his aggression at the bar, he had tried to make sense of why she would care about him so much. He still believed he had nothing to give her, that he was merely there and while he had no doubt about the way he felt about her, he still couldn’t quite believe she was still interested. 

“Hi Daryl.” A familiar voice brought him out of his musings. He lowered his head and opened his eyes to see Hope in front of him. A quiet grunt of irritation rumbled in his throat. 

“Hope” He said, giving her a nod. 

She had parked her car next to his truck and was swinging her keys around her finger in the air. 

“You wanna walk me around the store? Y’know, in case I get lost” She said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m just leavin’.” He replied. 

“Shame” She pouted. “Are you going to this big fundraiser my sister is arranging at that bar?”

“Yeah. Me and Merle.”

“Merle?” She asked

“My brother.”

“Oh, you have a brother? Interesting…Is he cute like you?” She hummed, looking him up and down. 

“He’s older than me. Too old for you.” He scolded. 

She licked her lips and stepped closer to him. He wanted to move backwards, away from her. 

“Are you too old for me?” She purred, lifting a hand and aiming for his arm. He immediately flinched away from her. 

“I aint into little girls, ya wastin’ ya time.” He snapped. 

 

 _Faith parked her truck under a tree and slammed the door shut. She glanced over at the entrance to the superstore and pulled a long list from her pocket of supplies that they needed for the event. Scanning the items on the list, she slowly wandered past the other parked vehicles and wondered if her younger sister would stand her up after having promised to meet her here and help her out. She heard voices nearby. Looking up in the direction of the sound, she stopped in her tracks.  
Hope was immersed in conversation with Daryl, who was smoking a cigarette by his truck. She backed up and shielded herself behind a car as she watched the two of them converse. Although she couldn’t hear what was being said, she could tell that Hope was flirting with Daryl._

“I’m just kidding. I wouldn’t go for someone who’s obviously into my sister. You are, aren’t you?” Hope said, her voice now less high pitched and deliberate. 

“That aint none of ya business” He answered curtly. 

“Yes, it is.” Hope shot back straight away. She sidestepped and leaned a shoulder on the truck next to him. “See, I have seen her at her rock bottom when my brother in law died. I’m not just going to stand back and watch her get hurt again.”

Daryl looked down at her to his side. “Aint got no plans to do that.”

“Good” She said “Because she needs to move on and be happy.”

 

_Faith couldn’t quite understand why she felt so angry and jealous at the scene before her. She was not in a relationship with Daryl and therefore had no right to expect him to stay away from every female in his path. But Hope was something else. Hope was only 19 and thought she was better than everyone else. She threw herself at the opposite sex as if it was nothing, although Faith had to admit she hadn’t actually seen any evidence of her following through with anything in the last few months. Maybe it was because she’d been distracted, or maybe it was because Hope wasn’t as bad as she made out. But in that moment, watching her sister lean on the car, close to the man she cared about, she felt an overwhelming urge to march up to her and scream in her face. Not wanting to appear like a loose cannon, Faith took a deep breath and instead chose to stay put._

“She’s tryin.” Daryl commented. 

“Trying…with you?” Hope prodded. 

“Maybe.”

“You’re a tough nut to crack, Daryl” She joked, flashing him a wide smile. “Just so you know, I may come across as a dumb blonde with a flirty nature and a friendly vagina, but one thing I definitely am is loyal. I’m only visiting my sister for a few weeks. But if you hurt her, I’ll stay in this town and I’ll make your life a living hell.” 

Daryl caught her eye and she winked at him. 

“See this?” He said, pointing to his now almost healed wounds. “Got into a fight ‘cause some asshole stepped outa line, started sayin shit about Faith..”

“Oh, you’re a total brute too. That’s hot. No wonder she likes you.” She giggled. Daryl smirked. 

“She aint best pleased with me fightin’. But I aint gonna let nobody disrespect or hurt her.” He explained. 

Hope stood back up straight again and nodded at him. 

“Then you and I might just get along.” She beamed “Although I’d be careful if I were you, you get in trouble and she won’t be paying your bond, buster”. He returned her smile and turned to pull open the door of his truck. He climbed inside and started the engine.

“See ya” Hope called out, holding her hand up and giving him a small wave. He looked at her out of the trucks window and laughed, shaking his head. 

 

_Faith was gripping onto the paper in her hand so hard her palm was sweating and smudging the ink. Their exchanged smiles and giggling amongst themselves had left her confused and irritated. Why was Daryl giving her the time of day? He saw what she was like when he met her at the house. Making sure they were both out of sight, she emerged from the side of the car and unravelled the list in her hand._

_Don’t jump to conclusions._

_Taking a deep breath and gathering her thoughts, she opted to get on with her day and try her best not to strangle her own sister._

*****

The day of the grill up arrived and Faith had worked hard over the past two weeks getting everything set. She had hardly seen Daryl, only going to the bar to take in deliveries and oversee the setup outside. They had only conversed quickly and about the event. She had called in favours from the military contacts she still had and they’d agreed to bring some vehicles for photo opportunities and set up a recruitment stall.

The bikers had agreed to do round town trips with their vehicles for children and families. The grill was donated by a local store and was twice the size of the one they had always used. Tank was in his element dressed in a ‘kiss the chef’ apron and cooking up what Faith thought had to be around 500 burgers that she’d managed to get a great deal on at the local butchers.

Debbie buzzed around speaking to all the attendees and stall holders, the smile on her face only faltered once when she saw Merle getting irate with someone but Daryl had quickly diffused the situation.  
Faith had tried to keep Daryl in her sights all day, not wanting him to think that she wasn’t thinking about him. But she had now noticed how Hope, who had asked to come along, seemed to follow him around everywhere, taking every opportunity to flirt with him and touch his arm. While Daryl had seemed fairly unimpressed at his little groupie, Faith had seen him laughing with her ‘short-short’ clad sister and felt a sting of anger rise through her body.

She approached the table she was sat on opposite Daryl and next to Merle, who had relished the opportunity of soaking up the attention of a young, blonde attention seeker.

“I need to talk to you” Faith snapped as she looked over Hope who was seductively licking a popsicle in front of Daryl.

“Can it wait? We were just-“

“No. It can’t wait. Now. Get up.” Faith ordered. 

She grabbed hopes arm and pulled her from her seat. Merle and Daryl exchange glances.

She dragged hope to the back of the stage, took the popsicle from her hand and threw it into the bushes.

“What the fuck, Faith?!”

“Are you actually TRYING to make my life difficult?” She hissed.

“I don’t know what you mean” 

“Back off, hope.”

“What?! Back off from what?!” Hope pleaded.

“Leave Daryl alone. He’s my age, which is far too old for you! Find someone else to rub up against. Or even better, go back to Aunt Sarah’s and stop being such a little tramp and throwing yourself at everything with a dick! Jesus... you’re only 19 and you’re getting a reputation”

Hope’s mouth dropped open and she stares at her sister in shock.

“I’m going to let that go, because you’ve had a hard time over the last few months. But you really need to get your head out of your ass. I’m only having fun, Faith. A blind man could see that Daryl is freakin’ obsessed with you. It’s just a pity that you don’t seem to want him any closer to you than he is right now.”

She went to respond, the words sticking in her throat for a moment. 

“That’s not true.” She managed.

“Isn’t it?! Only other guy that I ever saw look at you like he does was Mike!”

Faith released a loud sigh and leant against the back of the stage truck.

“Look, I’m sorry if I made you jealous or whatever. I didn’t mean to.” Hope said casually.

“I’m not jealous” Faith stated.

“Yeah, and bears don’t shit in the woods. You know what I’m like, I’m a flirty person!”

“Too damn flirty with him.”

“So you ARE jealous!”

“Fine! I’m jealous! Just, leave him alone.”

“Hah, this is so cute! Have you guys even kissed yet?” Hope asked excitedly.

“No”

“Why, Faith?! He’s so into you! I like him, he seems like a good guy, little rough around the edges but he’s hot!”

“I’m dealing with some...Mike guilt.” She admitted.

“Mike loved you more than anything. He would want you to move on, Faith. You really think he’d want you to be lonely and sad for the rest of your life?”

They locked eyes and smiled at each other knowingly. As the two people that knew mike the most, they both understood that Hope’s comment rang true.

“I wish it was that easy” Faith mumbled, still leaning her weight on the back of the truck.

“It is. You’re overthinking it all.... you owe me a popsicle by the way. I can’t believe you threw mine away, you savage!”

“No more than you deserved.”

***** 

Daryl helped clear everything up and to faiths surprise, so did Merle. She had sent Debbie home with suspected sunstroke and Tank had to drive her along with Hope, who had somehow got a hold of a bottle of vodka, leaving her to close up.

“Ya want a ride home, Darlin’?” Merle shouted from the Triumph Chopper she had previously seen Daryl on.

“She ain’t getting on that bike with ya. Lunatic” Daryl snapped. 

“Ahh c’mon now, she trusts me. Ain’t that right, sugar tits?” He grinned at Faith. She shook her head and laughed. 

“No thanks, Merle. I have my own bike and I’m staying for a while anyway.” She called back.

“Darlina? How ‘bout you, sweet pea?” 

“Naw im’ma stay too. See ya at home.”

She turned to Daryl as Merle roared off into the distance on his Bike. “You are?”

He nodded “kinda missed ya”

“I’m sorry I’ve not been around much, this has just taken up a lot of my time.”

“S’alright. I know ya been real busy. It’s great, what ya did.”

“Thanks.” She replied gratefully, feeling proud of herself. 

*****

He sat down on a bar stool as Faith clinked about under the bar. She produced two glasses and poured them a drink each. They tapped their drinks together and toasted to a successful day. Faith settled behind the bar and started scribbling down calculations from the days events with Daryl sat quietly beside her. 

“Y’know, I might not have seen you much lately, but I still thought about you” She said after a while, looking up from her page.

“Thought about ya too. All the time” He confessed.

“I kinda freaked out at Hope today.”

“Yeah. You did look kinda mad.”

She looked down into her lap and felt a wave of shame wash over her.

“I threw her popsicle away and called her a tramp.”

Daryl tried not to release the laugh that was bursting in his chest but gave in when he remembered the irritated look on Hopes face when she returned to the table sans popsicle.

“M’sorry, that’s brutal.” He said sarcastically.

“Yeah, don't fuck with me if you like to finish popsicles.”

“Why was ya so mad at her?”

“I was jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what?” 

“The way she practically offered herself on a plate to you”

“What?!”

“Oh C’mon! She was all over you like a damn rash. Girls like a dog in heat around men that look like you.”

“She ain’t really like that y’know. She just does it to piss ya off.” Daryl tried to explain

“It worked.” Faith rolled her eyes.

Daryl fiddled with his glass on the bar and looked up at her through his hair.

“Only one person I’m interested in. Ya know that.” He said.

Faith scoffed loudly. “Yeah and she’s screwing you around big time.”

“Naw, she ain’t.”

Faith thought about what Hope had said about Mike wanting her to move, then she remembered what Daryl had said about him wanting her to be happy. She knew deep down they were both right, held back only by the prospect of it all becoming final if she made a move. Daryl jumped when she suddenly slammed her pen down on the page and sprang up from her seat.

“Wanna play pool?” She asked

“Yeah, alright”

He couldn’t help but wonder where her need to suddenly have a game of pool had come from. Sensing she was still anxious, he decided to go with it and let her do what she needed to do. He didn’t care, he was with her after not being able to see her for a while, and that was all that mattered to him. He followed her to the corner of the bar where she stopped in front of the pool table and placed her palms flat on the edge, either side of her body. She lowered her head and exhaled loudly. Daryl stood behind her, watching with puzzlement.

“Faith? Ya alright?”

When she didn’t answer, he stepped closer to her. She turned to him and he noticed something in her had changed. She looked determined, focused, not worried anymore.

“Remember that IOU?” She said. 

“Yeah?”

“You wanna cash it in?”


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl suddenly became very nervous but outwardly tried to remain calm and collected. He had never seen this look in her eye before. Her whole demeanour had changed and he liked her new-found determination. 

“Uh…Right now? Here?” He whispered, aware he may be pushing his luck but being willing to run the risk.

“Yes” she replied “What is it you want?”

He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and she curled her hand around his, turning her face and snuggling into it.

“Think ya already know” He said.

She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the expected tensing of his muscles, and leaned her forehead on his.

“I think I do.” She breathed.

Daryl’s body began to relax rapidly, his usually rigid and defensive demeanour now no longer and issue. As she brushed her nose on his, he felt her lean her weight on him and he laced his fingers into the side of her hair. He allowed himself the indulgence of lowering his other hand from her waist, around to the small of her back and then slightly lower still. Perched on the precarious edge of crossing a line. Faiths heart was fluttering in her chest as she lightly grazed her lips on his. She could hear his laboured breath and feel his grip on her intensifying. When she paused, Daryl’s heart almost stopped. 

Then she kissed him and everything around them disappeared.

There was only the sound of sharp breaths, the sensation of his tongue caressing hers and the inevitable rush of warmth and pleasure that coursed through both of their veins. Daryl’s fingers were still entwined in her hair, but now cradling the back of her head. Faith rubbed her thumb over his jawline while she stroked his neck. She pulled back slightly, her lips leaving his and she opened her eyes. He was looking down at her with a charged mixture of awe and lust and Faith was sure she wouldn’t be able to get enough of him. 

He lowered his head, their lips crashing together once more. Faith grabbed at the front of his shirt, gathering the fabric in her fist and began to step backwards, pulling him along with her until she was backed against the pool table. His kiss was growing stronger, more urgent and his breathing was heavy and laboured. She lifted herself up onto the table, sitting on the edge and his hands automatically found her thighs, sweeping over them and up to her hips, further still until he was touching the flesh under her tank top. 

_I want her. I want her so much._

She clawed at him, running her hands through his hair, pushing them up and under his shirt. He flinched when she lay her hand flat on the skin under his clothes but soon recovered and emitted a hungry growl as he moved from her lips to her neck. She began to unbutton his shirt, wrapping her legs around his waist and locking him close to her, noticing his erection straining at the inside of his jeans. 

_He is what I’ve been waiting for. Why didn’t I do this sooner?_

Daryl had never been in this situation before. An intimate tryst with a woman he cared deeply about. He was apprehensive of pushing her too far, wanting to avoid making her anxious or coming on too strong. He gently tugged her hair at the back, pleased when she tilted her head back and revealed more of her neck and chest to him. He left small kisses in a trail from her jaw to her collarbone and she shuffled up, further onto the table. Leaning back, she braced herself with one arm, the other hand now plucking at the buckle on his belt. 

He quickly stopped her, taking hold of her fingers. She peered up at him and he slowly shook his head. 

“Stop, Faith.” 

She let her hand drop and he tickled along the side of her face with his thumb. 

“Ya don’t wanna do this on a pool table in a bar.” He said. 

She bit her lip and nodded, resting her head forward on his chest. 

“You’re right. I don’t.” 

He stepped backwards, his shirt partially hanging open and Faith sat up, moving to the edge of the table again. She reached out and took his hand, her fingers curling around his and they remained there, quietly listening to the calming of each others breathing.

“You alright?” Daryl eventually asked. 

She slid off the pool table and snaked her arm around his hips. “Mmhmm” She hummed happily, kissing him again and feeling her body ache for him.

She pulled away.

“OK. I gotta stop.” She breathed, her hand feeling its way around inside his open shirt.

“So addictive” she muttered to herself. Daryl felt a rush of satisfaction upon hearing how much she craved him. No one had ever craved him like that before and he was sure that it was quite possible he had never been more turned on by anyone else. His self restraint had surprised him, but it was fueled by his feelings for her and his need to make sure she was OK with their recently developed relationship. 

“What I gotta do to get another IOU?” He uttered, taking her hand from his chest and kissing her fingers. 

“Not sure you need another one” she grinned. “I better get home. You want a ride?” She beamed as she began fastening his shirt back up for him. 

“Yeah, alright. Thanks” 

*****

Faith pulled up to a badly kept, small house at the end of a winding road that led up to the mountains. Trees overshadowed the building and there was junk and wood laying around everywhere. Daryl hopped off the bike and Faith pulled her helmet from her head, still straddling the purring bike. 

“Thanks for the ride” he said. 

"No problem."

She beckoned him with a leather gloved finger and he stepped closer to her, dipping his head as her lips touched his. She gently pulled back "Thank you for the kisses." She whispered, bringing her lips back to him. They both smiled into the kiss before Daryl took a step back again. 

“And for proving that you’re a decent guy.” She winked at him, seeing him give her a nod.

“When will I see ya next?” He asked. 

“Whenever you want. You know where I work and live. You still have to take me hunting” she replied, putting her helmet back on and revving the engine. He watched as she guided the bike around in a circle and disappeared off down the dark lane. 

*****

Hope was watching a horror movie in the living room when Faith arrived home. She sat on the couch wrapped in a pink blanket with a huge bowl of popcorn in her lap. Her hangover seemingly non-existent. Faith dropped her keys on the hall table and strolled towards the couch. 

“Don’t you ever let me find out you’ve been drinking again. You’re underage and in you were in my place of work.”

Hope slowly looked around at her, her head turning before her eyes left the TV. 

“Wha? Oh, relax. You don’t even get paid for working there.” She scoffed. “Besides, I’m fine. Must be my youth” she quipped. 

Faith tapped hopes ankle on top of the blanket and she curled her legs under her to allow her sister enough room to join her on the couch. She shuffled down and got comfortable, digging her hand in the bowl and taking some popcorn. 

“Why are you home so late?” Hope asked. 

“I was with Daryl.” Faith said, opening her mouth and throwing a piece of popcorn inside. Hope grabbed the remote and muted the TV. 

“C’mon, lets have it” She said, shifting in her spot and twisting so she was facing Faith. 

“Yeah, like I’m going to tell you anything. You’ve not exactly been trustworthy” Faith rolled her eyes and crunches more popcorn. 

“Really? This again? You know I wouldn’t have touched him. I knew he liked you. You’re my sister, I love you and I want you to be happy.” Hope said, suddenly aware of how sentimental she sounded. 

Faith narrowed her eyes at her and finished up her popcorn 

“As much as it pains to me to say it, you were right. Mike wouldn’t want me to be lonely and sad... So I kissed Daryl.” 

Hope shot up in her seat and smacked a hand on the backrest of the couch. “Yes!” She exclaimed. “Oh my god, tell me everything” 

“I’m not telling you everything, Hope. It’s between us.” Faith complained while she dug her hand back into the popcorn and helped herself to another fistful. 

Hope stated at her, her eyes watching her every move. Faith felt increasingly uncomfortable under her watchful gaze and eventually held her hand up to block her view. Hope only craned her neck and looked around her sisters hand. 

“Fine. We almost had sex on the pool table” Faith said casually. 

“WHAT?!” Hope yelled. “Why didn’t you?!” 

“He stopped me.” 

“He was the one that stopped you?! Well that’s unusual.” 

Faiths mind was cast back to those few moments in the bar, completely and blissfully under his spell.

“Im there, all hands and lips and ‘let’s fuckin go’, at last not thinking about Mike or anything else and he stops me and tells me… he tells me that I don’t wanna do this on a pool table in a bar… and y’know what? He was right.” 

Hopes mouth was now hanging open and she had started to lean forward as if she would be awarded more information the closer she got. 

“I was not expecting that from him” she admitted. 

“Neither was I. I mean. I wouldn’t go anywhere near him if I didn’t think he was a good person…” Faith explained 

“Yeah but he must really care about you if he’s passed up screwing you on a pool table. I mean, that’s the stuff porn movies are made out of. Guys spend their teenage years fantasizing about situations like that” Hope interrupted. 

Faith glared at her little sister. Now more accustomed and clued up to the ways of the adult world than she’d realized. There was 12 years difference between her and hope and she still looked at her and saw a baby sometimes. 

“When did you get so grown up?” She asked. 

“When mom and dad lost their minds and some asshole blew your husband up.” She replied. 

Faith smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. 

“When are you seeing Daryl next?” Hope asked. 

“At the bar probably. But I’m making him take me hunting at some point, he promised me he would teach me how to use a crossbow” 

“He can hunt with a crossbow?! Damn, I need you to find me a younger version of him.” She laughed. “When are you going to tell him that you’re an animal lover?” 

Faith looked worried. “I don’t know. Can you hunt logs and beer cans?” 

“Something tells me he will take you hunting trolls if he gets to spend some time with you” She sniggered. 

She looked at her little sister and chuckled, knowing that she was probably right. 

*****

After sleeping in late the next morning and making some phone calls from the comfort of her huge bed, Faith arrived at the bar to find Tank sitting outside on a wooden bench in the sun, alone. The bar was technically closed but he had helped himself to a bottle of beer and was relaxing in his sunglasses when Faith stopped her bike on the lot in front of him. He held up his beer in acknowledgement to her as she walked towards him, swinging her helmet by her side. 

“All hail the grill up king” She jested. 

“Hey Darlin’. How ya doin’?” He boomed back. Faith sat next to him on the bench and carefully placed her helmet on the ground between her boots. 

“I’m good. Where’s Debbie?’ She asked. 

“Still in bed, sick as a dog. Told her I’d watch the place today. She overdid it yesterday, buzzin’ around like a fart in a tin can. I told her to sit the fuck down but ya know her, she’s so damn stubborn.”

Faith nodded. “That she is. Well, I’ll stay with you. I need to figure out the rest of the finances from yesterday anyway. I got distracted last night.”

Tank looked sideways at her and even though he was wearing sunglasses and his beard obscured most of his face, Faith could tell he was smirking at her. 

“That distraction called ‘Daryl’, by any chance?” He questioned. 

Faith rolled her eyes “Maybe”

He took a sip of his beer before returning his attention back to her. “Ya put him out of his misery yet?” he questioned.

Her eyes fell awkwardly to her lap. “Yeah, I might have kissed him.”

Tank snaked a big, leather jacket covered arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him into a sideways embrace. “That’s ma girl. Bet the kid’s happy as a pig in mud.”

“He’s not a kid, Tank” Faith giggled. 

“Ahh Deb and I have known him since he was knee high to a grasshopper. He’s the little Dixon. He could be half a century old and I’ll still call him ‘kid’, Honey. If I was a sentimental man, I’d say I was proud of him.”

Faith leaned her head on his shoulder. “Seems you and Debbie have done more for him than his own family. Whatever happened to his mother?”

“Ahh, was a sad tale. She died in a house fire. They say it was a cigarette that started it. She wasn’t winnin’ no mom of the year awards while she was livin’ anyhow.”

“Jeez, Daryl’s had it tough.” Faith said. 

“Yeah, he has. Merle too.” Tank agreed. 

She sat back up and picked up her helmet. 

“Y’know, you say a lot more these days than when I first met you.” She observed. 

“Guess I got more to talk about.” He mused, grinning at her. “Oh, I owe ya baby sister ten bucks. Said ya wouldn’t plant a smacker on Daryl just yet. Ya proved me wrong.”

She hot him a stern look, stood up and patted his shoulder before heading inside. 

*****

That night in the bar, Faith and Tank played cards across the bar, taking it in turns to serve customers and realizing they didn’t make a bad team, although both of them admitted it was strange and too quiet without Debbie around. The silent man took up his regular spot and Faith wondered if he actually had a voice or if he ever bought a new newspaper, having only ever seen him reading the same one. 

When the customers started to filter out, Faith took the opportunity to show Tank her plans for the bar and the costing. She had drawn up a complete renovation and Tank raised his eyebrows so high at the sketches she thought they might venture off his forehead. He expressed his approval and opinion that Debbie would love it. 

As Daryl walked through the door, Faith’s eyes locked on his and didn’t flicker away once as her approached the bar. Her stomach fluttered and her breath caught in her throat when she set eyes on him. 

She was nervous. 

She watched as he approached the bar, trying not to smile too widely. 

“Usual?” She said, getting a nod in response. His half-smile a clear indicator that he was also trying to fight the urge to wander around with a permanent grin on his face. She fixed his drink and slid it across the bar to him. 

“Hi” She whispered shyly. 

“Hey” He replied. 

It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea what to say to him. The vivid memories of their kiss the night before still fresh in her mind as she looked at him. 

Behind her, Tank was watching over them like a proud parent, pleased that Daryl had finally been given a break and that Faith, who had wandered into his life completely unannounced and who he'd become protective over, seemed to be genuinely happy. 

“Um, I gotta go stock up” She said awkwardly to Daryl, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. “I’ll be right back.”

“OK” Daryl replied, sipping his drink and allowing himself a detailed survey of her body and the way it moved as she walked away and into the back. 

Tank got to his feet and thudded across the bar to Daryl, stopping next to him and staring down at him from his towering height. Daryl slowly looked up and Tank nodded. 

“Go see her. Ya got five minutes.” He grumbled. 

Not needing to be told twice, Daryl scrabbled to his feet and slinked around the bar as fast as he could in pursuit of Faith. 

*****

In the store room, the light was dim and the metal shelves coated in years of dust. Faith loaded a box with beer bottles as she quietly hummed a tune to herself. She hadn’t even noticed that the door had opened and Daryl was stood behind her. She started as she clocked his presence but said nothing. Instead, she slowly placed the bottle she was holding onto a nearby shelf and locked eyes with him. 

He wondered how she always managed to look so effortlessly pretty, even when dressed in the standard jeans and black tank top. Her wavy hair always shiny and her big, brown eyes always bright. She seemed to ooze class and confidence, even when performing the simple task of pouring a drink. 

He noticed her chest beginning to rise and fall more rapidly as they continued to gawp at each other in silence. Then she moved. Her hands hit his shoulders and she shoved him against the cold, concrete wall. His leather vest making a smacking sound as it connected with the bumpy, uneven surface. 

_Holy shit_ He thought.

Faith could only liken it to opening a floodgate now she had taken the plunge and they’d finally shared a kiss. She wanted him, all of him, all the time. 

She crashed into him in a hungry mess of tongues and lips, her hands grabbing at his clothes. Shocked by her lustful actions, it took Daryl a few seconds to adjust to what was happening, his fingertips finding the hem of her top and creeping underneath. She was moaning into his mouth and had one hand clamped around his arm and the other sliding its way down his stomach, to his belt and then lower still until she was rubbing at the bulge in his jeans.

His palms smoothed over her skin which prickled with pleasure at his touch as he removed his hands from her waist and pulled her straps from her shoulders. His lips journeyed down her neck, to her collar bone, leaving a trail of hot kisses as he made his way further down her chest. She gasped loudly and pushed herself closer to him when his lips touched the soft, fleshy skin above her breast and she laced a finger into his hair. 

“We…we should stop…Daryl” She managed.

“Yeah…we should” He said in between kisses, snaking a muscular arm around her waist and picking her up. 

She wrapped her legs around him and he buried his face in her chest, the top of her lace bra tantalizingly exposed. She opened her mouth to say something but what came out was only a breathless moan. He pulled his head back, looking up at her and pinning her to his body with his arms, his lips parted and his blue eyes telling her that he really did not want to have to stop. She bowed her head and kissed him again, ignoring an unplanned nose bump and sliding her tongue into his mouth. He tasted like cigarettes and beer and she couldn’t have cared less. 

Daryl knew he wouldn’t be able to stop this if he let it go any further and made the unwelcome decision to place her feet back on the floor and tear his lips away from her. 

Faith’s chest was flushed pink and Daryl found his eyes kept roaming down and flickering back up to her reddened lips. 

“Uh…” She started. “Apparently things escalate quickly between us.”

“Yeah” he agreed.

Faith straightened her clothing, pulled her straps back up and turned back to the box she was filling up. She picked it up and headed for the door, exhaling loudly and trying to pull herself together. As she passed Daryl, he brought a hand up and brushed her hair behind her shoulder, stroking the back of his index finger over her skin. She froze and knew that if she looked at him, she’d throw him against the wall again. He leaned close to her ear. 

“You’re amazin’.” He breathed quietly


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So this chapter features a news report from the real life story of the Miami Zombie. Completely not meant in bad taste at all, it was just perfect to use for this Chapter.   
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, you guys are great!

Much to his disappointment, Daryl had left the bar alone that night with nothing but his vivid memories of faith and their two encounters. However, he was certain that the decision not to move onto anything more intimate so soon was the right one. It had taken him a long time to get this far and although he'd lost count of the times he'd imagined her naked, the last thing he wanted was for everything to be snatched away by lust. 

Arriving home after midnight, Merle was nowhere to be found and Daryl was grateful to have the place to himself. His brothers incessant drunken chatter was the last thing he needed. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he waded this way through the living room, kicking cans and pizza boxes as he went. He refused to clear up anymore, this was Merle’s doing, He could do it tomorrow. Making his way to his bedroom, he switched on the dim light and flopped down on the bed and kicked off his boots. He pushed himself back further until his back hit the wall and he drew his knees up, resting his forearms on them with his bottle of beer loosely clasped in on hand. 

He sighed and rested his head back against the wall. It was hard to believe things had progressed this far. Merle had always told him that no one would ever care about him except Merle himself. Not only had faith proved him wrong, but she’d also given Daryl the satisfaction of winning over the girl that Merle had designs on. The girl that turned heads on her first night at the bar, the girl that spoke to him like he was a human and not just another redneck, the beautiful girl that he never even expected to notice him. 

He stuffed his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out the now crumpled printout of Faith in her fitted black dress she wore for the fundraiser. He smoothed the paper out against his leg and held the image a loft, smiling to himself. 

Daryl hardly slept that night. Merle had crashed in around 3am with a loud and seemingly very drunk woman in tow. The two of them hollered and laughed with each other in the living room before heading to Merle’s room where the noises just got worse and eventually, Daryl had sat up and decided to clean his crossbow in the middle of the night, cursing the houses paper thin walls. 

In the morning, Merle and the woman had not emerged and Daryl couldn’t stand the sight of the living room anymore. He picked his way around, collecting trash and throwing it into a bag when he heard a knock at the door. He dropped the bag where it was and walked to the door, peeking through the side window first. 

“Ahh Shit” He hissed. 

He glanced around and flicked the catch on the door, pulling it open until a slither of daylight cut through. Faith stood on the doorstep, her eyebrow raised at Daryl, who was staring at her through the gap in the door. He quickly slinked outside and closed it behind him. 

“Um, Hi” She said, “I catch you at a bad time?”

“Naw, I was just…cleanin’ up.” He mumbled, scanning the front yard and seeing her bike parked off to the left by the road. “Merle’s a messy sommbitch.”

“Oh” She said, smiling at him and noticing him fidgeting around on the spot anxiously. “Anyway, I stopped by to see if you’re interested in a date. Y’know, with me.” 

He let out a small laugh “Yeah, course I am.”

“Good. Why don’t you send Merle out and I can bring some take out here? You’ve been to my place so a change of scenery would be good-”

“No” He interrupted.

The smile dropped from her face and was replaced by a furrowed brow and a head tilt. “No?” She asked. 

“Ya don’t wanna be here.” He said. 

“Why not?” She questioned, placing her hand on her hip. The other hand held firmly onto her helmet. 

“Can we just go to your place?” He pleaded. 

The door slammed behind him and a tall blonde woman wearing extremely short denim shorts and a low cut, white v-neck top stopped and rummaged through her glittery bag. Her stiletto heels were sinking into the mud and Daryl and Faith stared at her until she looked up at them. 

“Daryl!” She exclaimed. 

Faith heard him sigh. “Hey Delores.”

“I didn’t know ya were here, sweetheart! Ya musta been creepin' around in there like a little mouse.” She chirped as she staggered towards him. 

Her peroxide hair barely moved in the breeze due to it’s straw like texture and Faith was sure she had never seen so much make-up on one face before. 

“Ya get more handsome every time I lay eyes on ya, boy! Now, who might this pretty thing be?” She asked expectantly. 

“Um, Delores, Faith. Faith, Delores.” Daryl grumbled. 

Faith was rooted to the spot as Delores took her hand from her side and gave it a squeeze, her talon like fingers were freezing and her nails were so long Faith couldn’t help but wonder how she hadn’t poked herself in the eyes with them while applying the several layers of mascara that only served to age her.

“Well now, I didn't know ya finally got yaself a girl, Daryl." She proclaimed. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I remember when I used to have a pair of thighs like that, could crack nuts with ‘em. Nice to meet ya Darlin’.” She purred. “Anyways, I better be on my merry way. Daryl, when that brother of yours wakes up, tell him to call me. He owes me 6 joints and sixty Dollars and y’all need to get that toilet fixed. Roars like a fuckin’ demon. Oh, one more thing…”

Daryl stood completely still as Delores positioned a bony index finger in the middle of his chest.

“…Stop getting so god damn gorgeous or I’ll have to switch brothers…or maybe I already have!” She cackled to herself as she removed her finger, winked at him and strutted off towards the road. “See ya later, Kid! Nice meetin’ ya Faith” She waved over her shoulder. 

“Uh, you too!” Faith called back.

Her mouth was wide open and she quickly shut it when she realized she was gawping at Delores as she walked away. She turned back to Daryl, who looked positively mortified. 

“Tell me you haven’t slept with that woman.” Faith chuckled, finding the whole thing incredibly amusing. 

“What?! Delores?! Hell no!” He cried. “She’s a stripper, been fuckin around with Merle for years.”

“Good” Faith laughed “I don’t know how she’s not done herself an injury with those shorts. Can almost see her religion.”

Daryl snorted with laugher, finally cracking a wide smile. “Believe me, she aint got no religion.”

She giggled and scuffed around in the dirt with the toe of her boot. 

“See?” Daryl said “Your place is better. No geriatric strippers”

“Alright, alright.” Faith said, holding her hands up. “We can go to my place, but I’ll want to spend time here at some point.”

“Why?” Daryl asked, confused. 

“Because it’s your home.”

Daryl scoffed before Faith stepped forwards and took his hand. “Tonight?” She suggested. “Debbie’s back so I can have the night off. I propose a horror movie aaaaand a Pizza”

She swung his arm back and forth like an excited child. “Say, 7pm?”

“I’ll be there” He promised. 

“Excellent” She beamed, giving his hand a squeeze and bouncing back to her bike. 

*****

It was 6:55pm and Faith was in the middle of bribing Hope to stay upstairs all night and not bother them. 

“Your room. The big bed with the huge TV. I want that tonight if you two aren’t going to be gettin’ busy. Even if you do, there’s the other rooms. You have like six hundred bedrooms in this place.” Hope proposed, tapping her fingers on the marble surface of the kitchen island. 

Faith scowled at her. “I should have just asked Tank to lock you in the store room at the bar.”

“Oh, come on! Pleeeeeease?!” Hope begged. That bedroom is perfect for a queen like me. You know it makes sense.”

Faith leaned towards her sister over the countertop, her palms flat on the surface wither side of her. 

“If I find one mark on those sheets, one little crumb and I will kick your ass seven ways to Sunday.” She warned. 

“YES! OK, OK Fine. I’ll be careful.” Hope promised, springing up from her seat and opening the fridge. She took out two bottles of soda and slammed it shut. 

“Hope?” Faith said. She stopped and looked over her shoulder on the way to the door. 

“I don’t want to see you tonight. At all. Understand?” Faith asked. 

“Like I wanna watch you two drool over each other anyway.” She replied, rolling her eyes and making gagging sounds as she left the room. 

*****

The doorbell rang just as hope disappeared at the top of the stairs. Faith opened the door and was pleased to find he was wearing the leather vest with the wings on the back that she seemed to have grown fond of. She leaned her weight on the door and looked at him. 

Daryl couldn’t understand why he felt nervous around her even now. Even after they’d kissed and found themselves wrapped around one another on the spur of the moment on two occasions. She still made him anxious.   
“Hey” He said quietly. 

“Hi” She whispered, stepping aside “Come in” 

He followed her inside and to the kitchen where she made a quick phone call to order the pizza. As she sat on the island countertop, distracted by the voice on the end of the phone, Daryl allowed himself a lingering look at her. 

She was wearing a long, flowing white skirt and a strapless, black top, her bare shoulders and collar bone keeping his attention as she spoke. Her hair was tied up except for some loose curls here and there and she wore a myriad of silver jewelry. When she was done talking, she hung up the phone and jumped down from the counter, opening the fridge and retrieving two beer bottles. 

She wandered casually past him, taking him by surprise as her fingers slipped into his as she passed. She led him to the living room where a huge couch waited in front of a large, square, glass topped table and a huge TV.   
She switched on the TV, a breaking news story filling the silence in the room. 

_“Several vehicles, including buses and even three bicyclists, went past on a Miami street as a naked man chewed the face off a homeless man Saturday in what has been called a zombie-like attack”_

Faith, now sitting down next to Daryl was staring at the TV. 

“What the hell?!” She breathed. 

_“The arrival of police did not deter the attacker, Fraternal Order of Police President Armando Aguilar told CNN.  
"When the officer approached him, told him to stop, pointed a gun at him, he turned around and growled like a wild animal and kept eating at the man's face," Aguilar was quoted as saying.”_

She slowly passed Daryl his beer without taking her eyes off the TV. Daryl was also listening and watching intently, baffled by the story that was unfolding in front of him. 

“That shit’s crazy” He mumbled. 

_“Augilar said he suspects that the attacker was under the influence of "bath salts," a drug that contains synthetic stimulants that can "cause chest pains, increased blood pressure, increased heart rate, agitation, hallucinations, extreme paranoia, and delusions," according to the National Institute of Drug Abuse.  
Four other instances of drug use in Miami-Dade bear resemblances to Saturday's attack”_

Faith’s eyebrows almost hit the ceiling and she looked sideways at Daryl who was squinting at the TV as if it were too small too see. 

“Looks like we don’t even need a horror movie. We got a real life one right here.” Faith said, gesturing to the TV with her hand. 

“Ya got that right.” He agreed. 

She twisted the top from her beer and took a large gulp before getting up and loading a DVD into the machine. 

“You ever seen this?” She said, holding up the DVD box. “Dawn of the Dead remake?”

“The original, yeah” He answered “Not the remake.”

“Me too” She said “Feels kinda weird watching a zombie movie after what we’ve just seen. Can you imagine if it actually happened?”

He sat back on the couch and smirked at her. “Better teach ya how to use my crossbow.”

*****

After a while, the pizza was delivered and eaten within half an hour and Faith was finding it difficult to keep her eyes on the TV and not on Daryl, who looked completely relaxed for a change, slouched at the other end of the couch. 

She pulled herself up and shuffled towards him, lifting his arm and snuggling against him. His body went rigid at first, loosening up once he’d registered what was happening. He was sat on a couch, on a date, watching a zombie movie with a woman he considered to be in a league of her own and she was snuggling him. He never thought anyone would want to do this with him. But she did. She felt him sigh and listened to the settling beat of his heart as it mingled with the sounds of the movie.

When the credits rolled, he looked down to find her completely still, breathing slowly and deeply and she had become heavier on his chest. He craned his neck to see her face. She was fast asleep. 

Daryl had never had anyone fall asleep on him before and the sight of her curled up under his arm and completely relaxed was one he knew he would never forget because above all else, it told him that she felt safe with him.   
He caught sight of the clock on the wall, almost midnight. Deciding to move her could have potentially been a bad idea, but he didn’t want to leave her alone on the couch. She slid his hands underneath her and slowly slinked out from underneath her. He stood up and smiled when she moaned happily and lay flat on the sofa. He wished he could snap a photo of her right there and then. He leaned down and linked one arm under her torso and the other under her knees, lifting her up. She folded her arms to her chest and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Daryl would have pinched himself if it wasn’t for the beautiful, sleeping woman in his arms. This was the stuff he would have seen in romance movies if he didn’t avoid them like the plague. Heading as quietly as he could out of the living room, he was grateful for the lamp that was on in the hall. He climbed the stairs steadily, managing not to rouse her at all. He stopped at the top, remembering he had no idea where he was going, he had never been upstairs in Faith’s house before. He turned to his left and almost dropped her when he saw Hope staring at him. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” She hissed “Could you get any more perfect?! Jeez!”

“Shh” Daryl Hushed. “Where’s her bedroom?” 

Hope stepped closer so she could hear him but kept her voice barely above a whisper. 

“She let me have it for the night. Bribery among siblings. I’m sure you and Merle are well versed in it. You can throw her in any of the rooms to your right, all four are bedrooms.”

Daryl nodded and went to walk away, stopping for a moment and looking over his shoulder at hope. 

“All four of ‘em?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Don’t know why she doesn’t turn the place into a hotel.”

“Huh. Yeah.” He agreed. “Thanks” 

“No problem. Knight in shining armour.” She quipped, turning and wandering back to Faiths bedroom. “Lucky bitch” He heard her say to herself before she closed the door.

He chose the door right at the end of the hall, managing to turn the handle with the hand that was under he knees. He kicked the door open and cast his gaze around the dark room, the light of the moon through the window illuminated the double bed and the nightstand. He slowly walked in and placed her on the bed, removing his hands from under her as delicately as possible. She wriggled on the spot and sighed deeply before falling still again. He found a soft blanket at the foot of the bed and pulled it up and over her. Taking one last glance at her, he smiled to himself and left the room. 

*****

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he passed the kitchen on the way to the front door. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hope’s voice echoed from the kitchen. 

He backed up and leaned around the door frame. 

“Home?” He replied. 

“Ugh. Get your ass in here.” She ordered, opening the fridge. He reluctantly stepped over the threshold, slightly put off by her lack of clothing. Pyjamas clearly didn’t have to cover much in her opinion. He politely averted his eyes from her see-through white top and tiny shorts and cleared his throat. 

“Here” She said, pushing a bottle of beer into his hand. “Now you’re too drunk to drive home.”

He gave her confused look. “What?”

She rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. “Something tells me you haven’t done this a whole lotta times before.” She observed, planting herself on a stool at the island. 

“Uh…naw, I aint.” He replied, the beer bottle still gripped in his hand. 

“You should stay with her tonight.” She shrugged. 

“She’s asleep.” He replied. 

“Exactly. Stay with her. She’ll wake up with you next to her and you can tell her about your valiant effort to carry her to a bed instead of leaving her on the couch. Then, you can say you had another beer so couldn’t drive home anyway.” She explained. 

He just watched her silently, running her plan through his head. 

“Sometimes a little deception can be a good thing, Daryl. You want to stay with her, don’t you?” She asked. 

His jaw pulled tight and he shook his head in amusement, a smile creeping across his lips. 

“Fuck it.” He muttered, opening the beer and taking a large gulp. 

“That’s the spirit” Hope grinned. “You’re a hottie and you do super cute stuff for her, but you haven’t got a clue what you’re doing, have you?”

He laughed quietly. “You’re a bitch” He grumbled. 

“Yeah, I am.” She giggled. “But I’m right.”

He took another large gulp of his beer and stepped forwards, leaning on the island counter next to her. 

“Yeah, ya right. I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

Hope looked sideways at him in surprise. She hadn’t expected such an honest comment and felt a stab of sympathy for him. 

“Y’know, she may talk like she hates me, but she tells me a lot of shit for someone that throws my popsicles away and accuses me of trying to fuck the guy she’s got it pretty bad for.”

He slowly turned his vision to her, she was raising an eyebrow at him. 

“OK, listen close. She really likes you. As in, you’re the first guy she’s even looked at twice since Mike. I know that it’s not been a full year since she lost him, but I knew him well and I really think that if Mike’s watching from somewhere…he’d approve. Y’know? I think he’d like you and I think Faith knows that too. So, stop being such a pussy, drink your damn beer and get up those stairs.”

Daryl blinked at her and quickly finished his beer, sliding the bottle onto the countertop behind him. He nodded at Hope and started for the door, stopping briefly and turning back to her. 

“Hey…thanks.” He mumbled. 

She nodded at him and gave him a wink. He turned back to the door. 

“Daryl” She called after him, he glanced over his shoulder. 

“Keep your clothes on, stay on top of the covers and don’t touch her unless she wakes up and asks you to. Am I making myself clear?” She warned. 

“Crystal” He smiled before leaving the kitchen. 

*****

Faith opened her eyes slowly and for the first few seconds, had no idea where she was, who she was or why she was, when it all suddenly came flooding back. She had been watching a movie with Daryl…and that was the last thing she remembered.   
The view in front of her was unfamiliar, she knew it was one of the bedrooms in the house but couldn’t figure out why or how she had ended up here. Baffled by the fact that she’d only had one beer and couldn’t have been drunk enough to have passed out, she gradually turned over, noticing she was still wearing last night’s clothes and was under a blanket. 

She froze when she saw Daryl next to her, on top of the sheets, leather vest still on but with no boots. He was in a deep sleep, his arms stretched above him and his head turned towards her. She couldn’t help but smile. He looked so peaceful that she didn’t want to wake him. 

She shuffled up and pulled her legs under her, positioning herself on the pillow and looking down at him. His chest was rising and falling in a mesmerising rhythm and she studied every detail of him, eventually unable to resist the urge to touch him. She brushed a tuft of hair from his forehead with the tip of her index finger and he stirred. He grunted quietly and opened his eyes. 

Faith could almost see the cogs turn in his head as it registered that he was still at Faith’s and had slept next to her all night. He rolled onto his front and buried his face in the pillow, groaning. 

She giggled at him. “Morning sleepy head.” She hummed. 

“That’s rich.” He said into the pillow, his voice completely muffled. He rolled back over and sat up, shifting backwards to lean on the headboard next to her. 

“You’ve been here all night.” She stated. 

“Yeah” He replied, rubbing his face with his hands. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well, with no shouting or pounding on the door to wake him up. None of Merle’s women screeching like banshees and no cops raiding the place. From the moment his head hit the pillow, he had not woken up until he felt a tickle creep across his forehead. 

“Ya fell asleep. I had another beer. Didn’t wanna leave ya on the couch all night so I carried ya up here and realized I couldn’t drive home. Hope ya don’t mind.” He lied, channelling Hope. 

“You carried me?” She asked. 

“Yeah”

“That was very…romantic of you” She teased.

“Huh, yeah. Shut up.” He blushed.

“No, really. I’m impressed. I’m amazed you got this far, I’m pretty heavy”

“Don’t talk shit.” He laughed. 

Faith drew the blanket up over her legs. “I’m sorry I fell asleep. I’ve been working pretty hard, not just at the bar but here too, drawing up renovation plans and stuff.”

“Don’t have to be sorry. S’alright.”

She ran her hand along his forearm and he looked down, following the movement and seeing her take hold of his fingers. She smoothed her thumb over his skin. 

“Daryl, I should probably tell you something and it’s going to sound real forward” She started.

“OK” He said.

“OK, Um…” She tried “Ahh I’ll just say it. OK… At the pool table that night, I really didn’t want to stop."

Daryl gave her a sheepish look. “Same.” He mumbled. 

“But I’m glad you stopped things. Both there and the store room. You did it because it was the right thing to do and because you were right. I don’t want to do that on a pool table, at least not the first time.”

He nodded, his mind racing. He chose not to say anything. 

“I know we only just started dating and it’s great and I’m happy. I like seeing you at the bar and hanging out with you and making you have actual conversations with me. But I won’t deny, there is this constant, nagging urge I have to throw you against a wall and do really dirty things to you.” She said, biting her bottom lip.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth curled into a shy smile. 

“Uh…” Was all that He could manage at this point, the honest nature of her admission stunning him.

“I have sex with you a lot in my head.” She continued.

He looked shy and she hoped she hadn’t freaked him out. She waited patiently for some kind of response before she carried on. He nibbled on his bottom lip, obviously thinking about what to say. This was another first for him. 

“I uh…I get that. I didn’t wanna stop…the pool table…or the store room.” He stammered.

“OK. Good” She grinned. “You made me realise that this isn’t something I want to treat as a means to an end. Remember when you told me it means something? That I mean something? Well this means something. You mean something to me too. I don’t think we should rush this, I think I need to exercise some self-restraint. Like you’ve done with me.”

Daryl fidgeted in his spot on the bed and caught her eye.

“Everythin’ ya just said, I feel the same. Aint no rush.” He said. 

She snuggled up to him, wrapping herself around his muscular arm and kissing his neck. He moved his head further to the side, allowing her more access and she placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat and nuzzling into him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a less exciting one? I don’t know, everything has to start somewhere.

Hope was in the kitchen when Daryl and Faith emerged from the guest bedroom. She had started cooking bacon and was dancing around to loud hip hop music when she saw them walk past the kitchen door in the hall. She quickly shot across the room and stood just inside the door, listening closely. 

“You sure you can’t stay for breakfast?” Faith asked. 

“I gotta get home n’ make sure Merle’s alive”. He replied. 

“OK. Well, Hope is heading back to our Aunt Sarah’s place this morning, so I’m going to see her off. Then I’m going to the bar to meet Debbie and Tank, I have something to show them. I might need your help with something too.” She explained. 

“Sure, what is it?”

“You any good at DIY? I need something fixing to the ceiling.” 

“Yeah, no problem. Hope’s leavin today?” He questioned.

She nodded sadly, as much as Hope annoyed her, she always missed her when she wasn’t around. Daryl stepped around Faith. 

“Gonna say goodbye. If that’s OK” He said. 

 

Hope ran back to the spot she was in before and continued fixing breakfast, just making it in time as Daryl came into view. Faith followed behind, looking slightly confused. Hope whirled around and grinned at them both. 

“Morning!” She cried, grabbing her cell phone and turning down the volume on the song. 

“Ya leavin today.” Daryl stated. 

“Yep! Can’t cramp my sisters style for much longer, I’m actually starting to feel guilty.” She joked. 

“Get home safe. N’thanks for…y’know, the advice.” He mumbled. 

Hope put her phone down on the counter and flung her arms around his neck. Faith stood glued to the spot, wondering when the hell they’d got so close. Daryl lifted his arms and returned her hug.

“You’re welcome” She said “I’m glad she picked you.” As her arms left his shoulders, her eyes flickered up to her older sister and it occurred to Faith that Daryl may well have been steered in the right direction by her. She wasn’t trying to steal him away from her, she was pushing him to her. 

*****

On the front porch Faith caught Daryl’s hand as he went to descend the steps. 

“She gave you advice?” She asked. 

“Uh, Yeah. Not exactly an expert on this.” He admitted. 

She lifted his hand and he stepped closer to her. Clutching his fingers in her own, she lightly kissed the back of his hand. 

“You’re doing great, Daryl.” She smiled. “I’ll see you at the bar around 3pm?”

“Mmmhm” He hummed, but he didn’t move. Faith knew he was waiting to say something due to the habitual chewing of his bottom lip. 

“You look real pretty when ya sleep.” He finally said.

She instantly grinned and felt slightly embarrassed. 

“You watched me sleep?” She questioned. 

“For like, a minute. Not in a creepy way or nothin’.” He assured her as he observed her shy laugh. She leaned into him and kissed him quickly. 

“Well, thank you, I think.” She said, backing up to the door. “See you later.”

He nodded and waited for her to go inside and shut the door before turning around and releasing the massive grin on his face. He considered that he was about to just go home the night before and he would have not only missed out on a good night’s sleep, but he wouldn’t have been able to see how peaceful and serene she looked when she slept. 

 

*****

Hope loaded the last of her many suitcases into the back of her blue Ford and slammed the trunk shut. Faith leaned against the wall that surrounded the front yard, silently thinking about how quiet her house was going to be now her sister was leaving. She stood with her arms crossed, her hair billowing in the breeze. 

“You should come to me next time. Come and see Aunt Sarah.” Hope said, stopping in front of her.

“You know we don’t see eye to eye.” Faith replied. “You’re welcome here any time though. Provided you stay out of my love life.” 

For once, Hope became serious, pushing her hands into her jeans pockets and taking a deep breath. “I know I’m young and I have a lot to learn about everything but I’m a pretty good judge of character and…well, I think Daryl is falling for you and when it happens, he’s the kind of guy that will love you with everything he has. Just remember that you deserve to be happy again and don’t let anything get in the way of that.”

Faith locked eyes with her little sister. She was right, she was wiser than her years in that respect and seemed to see everything through logical eyes. Everything other than decisions regarding her own life. 

“I hate it when you’re right, y’know that?” Faith said. 

“I know, I know. I can’t help it that I’m smarter than you.” Hope jested. 

“Asshole.” Faith spat, rolling her eyes. 

Hope pulled her into a tight embrace, the two of them standing there with their arms around each other for at least a minute. 

“Don’t forget to send me all the gory details when you finally do the dance with no pants. Please” Hope laughed, stepping back and opening the car door. 

“I love you. Drive safe” Faith said. 

“I love you too.” Hope replied, switching on the engine, closing the door and waving out of the window. 

*****

The bar was deserted at 2:45pm and Faith was grateful that she had gone into town a week before and had her own keys cut, enabling her to gain entry and take photos and draw up plans whenever she wanted to. She backed her truck up to the door and unloaded two large boxes, placing them on the bar. She then fetched her laptop from the trucks cab and a stack of paperwork from her bag. She was nervous. 

Daryl appeared shortly afterwards to find her sat at the bar, laptop open and looking through a presentation. He approached her from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him. 

“Hi” She grinned. 

Instead of returning the greeting, he took her off guard by kissing her suddenly, his hand on the side of her face and his thumb brushing her cheek. She almost had to catch her breath when he stopped. He hardly ever initiated anything and it was something that Faith knew she’d have to be patient with. But this, was a positive step forward that left her weak at the knees and she was thankful she was sat down.

“What was that for?” she asked. 

“I gotta have a reason?” He said. 

“No. Never.” She ran her hand down his bare arm, his toned muscles highlighted in the daylight that shone through the open door. 

“What ya need me to do?” He queried. 

“See that box there?” She said, motioning with her head to the other side of the bar. “I need what’s inside fastened to the ceiling in front of the far wall.”

He rounded the bar and examined the front of the box. 

“What are ya doin with this?” He mumbled, opening the box and pulling out parts. 

“You’ll find out soon. Fix it up for me and I’ll make it worth your while.” She said, looking back at her laptop. He stopped what he was doing at stared at her. She glanced up over the laptop screen.

“Another IOU, huh?” He said, his mouth curling at the edge. 

“You got it.” She winked at him. 

*****

When Debbie and Tank arrived, Faith was settled on a barstool behind the bar and Daryl was sat on the other side, examining tools and quietly watching her as she worked. 

“Afternoon” Debbie announced as she wandered in, a confused look on her face. “Tell me ya didn’t break in here.”

Faith picked up her keys and held them aloft. “I got my own set, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Ahh not at all, Angel. About time ya had some anyways, the amount of times you’ve had to open and close the place.”

Faith’s eyes flickered to Daryl's briefly, he was staring at her and she felt a small flutter of butterflies in her stomach. 

Tank barrelled in behind Debbie, throwing his keys on the bar and taking up his usual spot. 

“Debbie, take a seat. I have something to show you.” Faith said as Debbie started kicking at the dust on the floor and moving chairs. She did as she was told, choosing to sit at a table just behind Tank. 

Faith inhaled and gathered her thoughts. She had a lot to say. She reached behind the bar to the light switches and flicked on the light where Daryl had been working. 

“The fuck is that thing?” Debbie exclaimed. “Is that-is that fastened to my damn ceiling?!”

“It’s a projector screen, and yes.” Faith started. “It belongs to you now. I bought it using some of the fundraiser money. You’re going to use it to broadcast sports games to draw in more customers. 

“I-I am?” She stammered. 

“Yes. But for today, I’m using it to show you something.” 

“Oh boy, this is gonna be good.” Tank grumbled 

“I’ve been working with some contractors to get a quote on renovating the bar and I’ve got some images and ideas to share with you. So, keep your eyes on the screen.” She ordered, feeling Daryl still looking at her. She leaned to the side so he could hear her. 

“Eyes on the screen, buddy.” She hissed. He instantly turned around. 

“OK, so this is a 360-degree view of your bar as it is now.” She said, holding down the arrow key on the laptop. The image on the screen rotated slowly, revealing every corner or the bar. Debbie looked impressed already. 

“Would ya look at that, Tank?! That’s my bar!”

“The next image is what it could look like. It has so much potential and I really believe that with the right look and some decent advertising, this bar could bring in a hell of a lot of money.”

She hit the space bar. 

“This is a computer-generated image of the same bar but renovated. It has six zones, which I will talk you through now. Zone one, the Pool Table….”

She stole a glance at Tank and Debbie who were only two minutes in and were both flabbergasted.

“You’ll get a whole new pool table and various other bar games with a wipeable scores board on the wall. The table it’s self will be branded with the bar’s name. Zone two are the booths. Along the right-hand side of the bar you currently have a ton of space that you are not utilising properly. You’ll turn them into booths that can seat six people, the tables themselves will be decorated with motorcycle logos and club insignia, keeping the original identity and enforcing that this is still the home and haven of the club.”  


Daryl looked over his shoulder at her but she refused to let him alter her train of thought, concentrating solely on the screen and the detailed images that were appearing with every click of her space bar. 

“Zone three. The bar. You’ll get a whole new bar; the colour will match with the rest of the furnishing around the building. You’ll get new taps, optics and a complete overhaul of stock. No more cheap, flat beers and odd liquor that no one buys. Except the Peach schnapps, you’ll keep that because I like it. You’ll stock popular branded Vodka, Gin, Whiskeys and Bourbons and people will travel from afar for the selection. Zone four, the bathrooms in this place are grim to say the least.”

“Hey!” Debbie protested 

“Shut up and listen, Woman” Tank growled. 

“The bathrooms will be decorated with framed images from bands in concert, famous motorcycle enthusiasts and tasteful pin ups. The plumbing will be looked at and the damp problem fixed. Zone five. Is right around where you’re sitting, Deb. The area around the bar and in front of the projector screen will be filled with more tables and benches that are bolted to the floor. All of them will look similar in design to the booth tables. Zone six, outside. You’ll have an area dug out of the parking lot that can be both covered and uncovered with a electric roof and furniture put in there for those that want to sit outside with pets or to talk bikes where they can see them.”

She stopped talking for a moment and cleared her throat. 

“The last thing is the sign outside. It’ll be completely re-vamped. A phoenix, rising from the ashes.”

The image on the screen caused Tank to nod enthusiastically and Daryl turned back to Faith and raised an eyebrow. The sign it’s self was the same, just with better lighting and a detailed Phoenix image as a backdrop. 

Faith looked over at Debbie, who was now downcast and leaning on her elbow on the table with her chin rested in her palm. 

“What do you think, Deb?” Tank asked. 

She sighed deeply and sat back in her seat. “I think it’s all amazin’. I’m bowled over, I really am. But I can’t afford any of this. I can barely afford to buy a new bra these days.” She shrugged. 

“Well, that leads me onto my next topic. Finances. Come over here, Deb.” Faith said. 

Debbie got to her feet and clicked over to the bar, her heels smacking loudly on the shiny floor. She hopped up onto a bar stool next to Daryl and Tank walked over and stood next to her. 

Faith pulled a piece of paper out of her jeans pocket and slapped it on the countertop face down. 

“Please don’t interrupt me until I’ve explained everything” She asked. Debbie and Tank both nodded. Daryl furrowed his brow. 

“The estimated costs of a renovation like this, including all the materials, labour and insurance is $100,000, possibly more.”

Debbie’s mouth dropped open and Tank looked like he’d been smacked in the face.

“What the fuck?” Daryl gasped. 

“Daryl” She snapped, shooting him an angry glare. 

“Sorry” he mumbled. 

“This” She slid the paper across the surface to Debbie “Will cover the cost and it includes my offer to buy half of your bar.”

Debbie glared at Faith, her eyes so wide Faith thought they might pop out of her head. 

“Ya wanna buy my bar?” She asked 

“Half of it. I want to be your business partner. Turn it over.” She said, pointing to the paper. 

Debbie slid her long nails under the paper and flipped it over. Faith could almost see the air leave her lungs. “Lawd” She muttered under her breath. She showed the paper to Tank. 

“Well I’ll be damned! Ya got that kinda money?!” He asked. 

“I do” Was all she said. 

“Ya got that big ol’ house, fancy truck and bike, ya a damn millionaire or somethin’?!” Debbie shrieked. 

“I’m not going to answer that. I’ll say I’ve been fortunate in some areas, but not others. It’s been my absolute pleasure to work behind your bar, so much so that I’d like to co-own it with you. But if you decide that this is all a no from you, you’ll still have me to serve drinks for you.” Faith smiled.

“I-I don’t know what to say, Angel. What-what am I supposed to say?” Debbie pleaded. 

“I have drawn up a contract that explains everything. Once the business starts making a profit, a monthly payment scheme will be set up to pay back the money for the re-vamp. I would still own half of the business, but ultimately you would still have the final say in most things. Here” She explained, lifting a large wad of paper from under the bar and placing it in front of them. 

“Daryl is going to take me to the Lake for a while. Think about it. If you have any questions I’ll come back tonight and you can ask me then. I’ll leave my laptop with you in case you want to look over the pictures again. The screen just rolls up, Daryl put it up for you and it can be connected to a TV, so you can broadcast the super bowl and double all of your prices.” She winked at Debbie, who was still sat in shock, looking between Faith and the slip of paper in her hand. 

“C’mon” She said to Daryl “Let’s give them some space.”

*****

Out in the parking lot, they walked towards Daryl’s truck when he stopped. 

“Ya really wanna buy half the bar?” He questioned. 

“If she wants to sell it, I’ll buy it.” Faith replied. 

He grunted and paused, giving her an uneasy look.

“Know it aint none of my business, but how much was on that paper?” He asked. 

“$100,000 and another $50,000 for my half of what the bar is probably worth now. I threw in an extra $10,000 as a buffer.”

He wiped a hand down his face and she wondered why he seemed so bothered suddenly. 

“Ya just gonna hand over $160,000? Just like that?” 

“It’s an investment. Just like my house.”

“How ya know all that stuff ya said in there anyways?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I know what I’m doing, Daryl. Before I met you, I wasn’t just an Army wife that floated around looking sad. I was a freelance Project Manager for failing businesses.”  
He raised his eyebrows and rocked back and forth on the spot, raising a hand and chewing on his thumb. 

“Makes sense now.” He admitted. 

“I suppose it is a little bit your business.” She said.

“How?”

“Well, if we’re going to be in a relationship, you kind of need to know what I’m doing with my life…no?” She suggested. 

His expression changed instantly. He smiled and looked at the floor, his ears going pink. He released a sharp, amused breath and eventually looked back up at her, his head still low but his eyes reaching hers.  


“That what this is?” he asked. 

“Is that what you want it to be?” She answered. 

“Shit, not this again” he laughed, seeing her do the same. 

She hadn’t given naming what they had any real thought until now. What exactly were they doing? Were they just dating? Were they in a relationship? Was she his girlfriend? She hadn’t been a girlfriend in a very long time and never thought she would be again after Mike. Now, the title seemed somewhat juvenile but exciting all at the same time. She flicked her head in the direction of the truck and carried on walking. 

“If you’re feeling brave, we can discuss it at the lake.” She grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love all the fluff...but we need a balance and life isn't always kisses and kittens, so a smidgen of angst has been added. How is she going to make this right?

Faith sat back on the huge, smooth rock and propped herself up in her elbows, the sun beat down on her face and she closed her eyes, taking in the pleasant warmth. She had rolled up her jeans to her knees, her top to below her bra and kicked off her sneakers, wiggling her painted purple toenails. 

Daryl sat quietly next to her, his legs sprawled out in front of him while he picked a branch apart that he had collected when they’d passed through the woods on their way to this spot. He kept stealing forbidden glances at the exposed skin on Faith’s perfectly flat stomach. 

The lake was completely still, like a sheet of glass with only the occasional ripple from fish feeding on flies from beneath. The area around them rustled with trees blowing in the wind and ultimately, Faith considered this to be one of the most peaceful places she had ever encountered. 

“I miss Hope” she confessed. “It’s too quiet when she leaves and I don’t have to pick up clothes from the floor anymore.”

“S’quiet when Merle ain’t around too.” He told her. 

Faith had to remember that she knew more than Daryl thought she did about his and Merle’s past and had to constantly be aware of what she was saying for fear of dropping Debbie in it and making Daryl angry. 

“Where are you parents? If you don’t mind me asking.” She said cautiously. 

“Both dead.” He said curtly, throwing bark from the branch he was stripping over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” She uttered. 

He saw her from the corner of his eye, she quickly looked away from him as if she felt like she had been prying or touched a nerve.

“Don’t be. My mom burned the house down and killed her damn self and my ol’man was a drunk.” He grumbled. 

Faith sat up, pulling her top down and crossed her legs. She pulled a sneaker over to her and began playing with the laces. 

“I didn’t mean to pry” she mumbled. 

“Ya ain’t. Told me ‘bout your family. Just mine is kinda fucked up.” He said. 

“Every family is fucked up in some way.” She smiles down into her lap, her fingers twirling the laces of her sneaker around into a spiral pattern. 

Daryl lit a cigarette and offered her one. She took one from the pack and thanked him, allowing him to light it for her. The two of them sat quietly in each other company, blowing smoke up into a cloud above them that was soon carried away by the breeze. 

“I got a confession to make” Faith admitted. 

“Ya better not be a dude or nothin’.” Daryl joked, seeing her erupt with laughter next to him. He smiled at her giggling, thinking how much he loved it when she let go and really allowed herself to fall into hysterics. Her laugh like music to his ears. She grinned sideways at him. 

“Last time I checked I was very much a female.” She chuckled. “My confession is that I’m an animal lover. I don’t like to kill animals for sport. So, when you take me hunting, please can we hunt non-living things?” 

Daryl’s shoulders shuddered as he huffed with laughter at her. “That it?” He asked. “Sure. I’ll figure something out. Can do some target practice. Maybe teach ya how to track.” 

She shot him a shy look “Thanks.” 

“Do what ya want, so long as I still get to be alone with ya in the woods.” He uttered. 

Faiths head snapped to the side and her eyes grew wide with surprise. 

“Did you just initiate a little flirting there, Dixon?” She exclaimed. 

He shook his head while his gaze remained in his lap and on the branch, he had now almost stripped it completely clean. 

“I dunno. Maybe.” He mumbled. 

She slapped his leg playfully. 

“I get a random compliment this morning, a kiss out of nowhere and for no reason and then I don’t even have to flirt first. It’s been a good day.” She said thoughtfully, seeing Daryl scoff and steal a quick look at her. “You’re getting good at this”. 

“Gotta bring somethin’ to the table.” He muttered. 

“What does that mean?” She replied straight away 

“Nothin’.” He flicked his cigarette away.

“Daryl” she warned, not getting a response. “No, Daryl. C’mon, talk to me.” 

She also discarded her cigarette and watched him smoothing the sides of the branch down with his hands and flicking bits of bark into the lake. She was about to ask him again before he finally spoke. 

“Ya got all this shit going for ya. Ya smart, funny, hot, rich… I ain’t got none of that. I ain’t done nothin in this life that means I got any value. I drift around with Merle and that’s that.” 

She extinguished her smoke and shifted in her spot to face him, her eyebrows pinched into two lines. Emotion welled up inside her and she battled between anger at him for thinking that way and sadness that no one had ever instilled a sense of worth and importance in him. 

“Oh my god” she said, her voice sounding a little sterner than she had intended. “Oh my god.” She repeated. Confusion was written all over his face as he looked back at her. She leaned forwards and snatched the branch from his hands, tossing it into the lake. 

“That’s what I think of what you just said.” She snapped. She got to her knees and slapped a hand on his arm, pushing him back on the rock and climbing over him. She straddled his body and placed both hands on his chest before kissing him passionately. He lifted his hands and placed them on her hips, a little further back so as to earn himself a slight feel of her ass. When she stopped, she brushed her nose on his in a light Eskimo kiss. 

“I don’t want Einstein, I don’t want a comedian, I don’t want whoever Cosmo deem the hottest guy in the world, I don’t want some guy with more money than sense. I want you. You are smart, Daryl. You’re smarter than anyone gives you credit for. I may have money but it doesn’t impress me, I don’t think a person should be judged on how much is in their pocket. Also…” 

She paused to kiss him again, loving how he responded so eagerly. She stopped and lined her lips up with his ear. 

“You really turn me on” she whispered. He closed his eyes as he listened to her purr in his ear. 

She sat back and smiled at him. “You understand?” 

He ran his hands up from her hips and under her clothing. “Uh… I dunno. Maybe ya should run that by me again?” He smirked.

Faith giggled and put her hands over his to stop him going any further. 

“I’m going to assume by bringing things to the ‘table’, you meant ‘relationship’.” She stated, winking at him. 

He lifted his torso from the boulder, wrapping his arms around her body, training his fingers along the skin on her back and lightly kissing her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair. 

“So, I gotta call ya my girlfriend now?” He said asked hesitantly. 

“If you’ll have me.” She smiled happily. 

“Always.” 

*****

Tap, tap, tap. Debbie sat across the table from Faith, Tank by her side, drumming her fingernails on the shiny surface. They were in the dining room of Faiths house, seated opposite one another across a vast, ornate, wooden table that was an expensive antique Faith had won at auction. The table was scattered with paperwork and photographs of the bar. 

Tap, tap, tap. Faith held Debbie’s gaze as she chewed the inside of her cheek. Tap, tap, tap. The clock in the hall by the door chimed, telling the house it was now midday. Faith twirled a pen around in her fingers. In Front of her sat her contract for buying out half of Debbie’s bar. Sunlight beamed through the open windows and a fan sat in the corner of the room, providing them with some much-needed air in the stuffy, stressful environment. 

Tap, tap, tap. 

“Heavens to Betsy, woman! Quit tappin’ them dang claws on the table or im’ma snip ‘em off.” Tank complained. “Never know how ya wipe ya damn ass with them things anyways.” 

“Hey! You quit ya cryin’ or I’ll give ya something to cry about, ya big jerk!” Debbie snapped back. 

“Guys” Faith intervened. “Let’s keep this calm, huh?” 

“Yeah, Tank. Quit ya bitchin’ and let me think.” Debbie shot at him. 

“Been thinkin’ for the last week. Make ya mind up.” Tank insisted. 

“Fine! OK!” She said, crossing her arms. 

“OK?” Faith asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I trust ya.” Debbie said. “So OK. I’ll sell ya half of the bar. But I get a say in the rules and regulations and I ain’t doin’ no bookkeeping, you’re buyin’ that responsibility from me too.” 

Faith beamed at her, her grin lighting up her entire face as she caught Tanks eye. He smiled back, his yellowed teeth poking through his thick grey beard. 

“Alright then! Let’s sign these contracts.” Faith beamed. 

Her part of the deal was already in front of her in black and white, turned to the page with the dotted lines. Debbie’s was the same. Once each copy was signed, she would then send it off to her lawyer for checking over and confirmation. She could then start the renovation work and was excited to embark on a new project after so long out of the project management game. 

Debbie hovered her pen over the line on the page. Lifting her eyes to Faith, who leaned over and placed a hand on her wrist. 

“I promise you, I will do right by you.” She assured her. “You’re my best friends and I love you both. This is what I used to do for a living, so you can trust that I know what I’m talking about.”  
When her pen hit the paper, she signed her name and looked up. 

With that, Debbie signed the page straight away and Faith jumped up from her seat and flung her arms around her neck, kissing her cheek and smelling her cheap, overpowering perfume. 

“Thank you.” She said before breaking away and hugging Tank too, who almost crushed her in his embrace. 

Debbie was unable to hide the tears that fell from her cheeks and Faith immediately became worried. 

“Why the tears? It’s all going to be OK.” She said, squeezing her shoulder. 

“I know, Angel. That’s why I’m cryin’. I ain’t gonna lose my bar and it’s thanks to you” she sniffed. 

Faith shook her head “I don’t know where I’d be if it weren’t for the both of you. You gave me somewhere to belong, a friendship and you even went as far as helping me get a new relationship.” 

“Oh, so it’s a relationship now?” Debbie asked, wiping tears away and settling back in her seat. Faith knew she was now switching over to gossip mode. 

“I guess it is, Yeah.” She replied. 

“Daryl ya boyfriend?” Tank questioned. 

“Uh…” Faith started, realising how strange the use of that word sounded. “God, that sounds weird, doesn’t it?” 

“What’s weird is Daryl Dixon having a girlfriend, Angel.” Debbie chimed back in. “Never thought I’d see the day!” 

“Wonder what Merle’s gonna make of his baby brother hittin’ the jackpot.” Tank mused  
“He just gotta concentrate on not droppin’ the soap while he’s in jail.” Debbie said, waving her finger at Tank. 

“What?!” Faith suddenly asked. Her voice louder and direct. “Merle’s in jail?!” 

“He was arrested last night. Got in a fight in the street while he was drunk… again.” Debbie told her. 

“Does Daryl know?” Faith queried. 

“Yeah, saw him this morning heading off to a job somewhere. Seemed real pissed.” Tank rumbled. 

“I don’t suppose either of you knows how I can contact him? He doesn’t have a cell phone.” Faith hissed. 

“Naw, sorry honey.” Tank said. 

“Faith.” Debbie said. “Take my advice- stay outta this.” 

*****

Merle sat on the rock-hard bed with his back against the wall. His head was pounding and he was dehydrated. His fists were sore and cut from his fight the previous night, although he couldn’t claim to know much about it, only remembering a few, hazy details. The cell was hot, the only air coming from the walkway on the other side of the bars and it was stuffy and laced with the unpleasant door of unwashed bodies. 

He was in a cell with two others. A skinny, trembling man with facial sores and bruises on his arms and a tall black man who had nodded politely at Merle when he’d arrived, only to be ignored. Merle had never made it a secret that he wasn’t a fan of diversity. There had been no conversation between any of the men which was fine by Merle. He wasn’t exactly in a chatty mood. 

Loud clanks and the banging of cells doors filled his ears and he shifted back further on the plastic mattress, knowing that keeping quiet and waiting this out was the best chance he had after having been here so many times before. Sweat ran down his temples and dampened his shirt and he wished he was back in front of the TV with a bottle of whiskey and a half decent woman. He thought of Daryl and how mad he would likely be at this latest brush with the law. Although there had now been so many, Merle was starting to lose count. He assumed he had a rap sheet longer than his arm. 

A guard appeared at the door and jangled a set of keys from his belt. 

“Dixon!” He proclaimed. 

Merle got to his feet and tilted his head at the guard, his stance saying he couldn’t be bothered with moving unless it was something important. 

“Ya made bail. C’mon” the guard said, clinking open the door. 

Merle blinked in disbelief. “Say what?!” 

*****

He walked slowly behind the guard, past a heavy iron gate that was slammed behind him. Stopping at a desk he gave his name and was awarded the contents of his pockets when he was arrested, which was a pack of smokes, a lighter, a few cents in change and his house key. Snarling at the pouty woman behind the desk, he followed the other office out to the front of the building and stopped in his tracks when he saw Faith standing in the reception area. 

“Oooh now this is gon’ be interestin’!” He joked, rubbing his hands together.

This was the last thing he had expected. If anything, he had assumed his brother had somehow raised the money to get him out.

“Afternoon, trouble.” Faith said. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she looked at him like a teacher scolding a naughty child. 

“Afternoon, sugar tits” he grinned. “As much as I just love to walk right outta jail and see a pretty face, I gotta ask; does my baby brother know ya paid my bail?” 

“No, he’s at a job.” She stated. 

Merle’s eyebrows shot up and he started to laugh loudly. “He’s gonna be madder than a wet hen at ya, peaches.” 

“Why?” She asked. 

“Because the boy’s proud! Ya pay my bail and don’t tell him, he’s gonna feel mighty inadequate. Me? I don’t give a rat’s ass, I’m out. That’s all that matters. But he’s soft as shit, ya know that.”

She glared at him, clenching her jaw. He was absolutely infuriating. “If you’d stay the hell out of trouble or get yourself checked into rehab, neither of us would be in this situation.” 

He laughed again, attracting the attention of everyone around them. Faces stared and Faith felt her teeth clench with rage. “Aint no rehab gonna take me, baby girl. I’m a bad influence.” He chuckled. 

*****

She pulled up to the Dixon house and kept the engine running, hinting to Merle that she wanted him to be on his way as soon as possible. He opened the trucks door and paused before getting out. 

“Look, I ain’t one for manners and niceties… but I appreciate ya helpin’ a guy out.” He said. 

“I did this for Daryl. Not you.” She spat. 

“Yeeeaaah, I know. He’s a lucky sommbitch.” 

“You better attend court Merle, or you owe me $1,500.”

He flashed her a dirty smile “Ya accept credit cards or sexual favours?” 

“Get the hell out of my truck, Merle.” She said, shoving him out of the door.

*****

That night in the bar, Faith and Debbie sat opposite Tank on barstools. The place was busier than usual due to Debbie taking Faith’s advice and hooking the projector up to her laptop and playing sports games. People gathered in front of the screen, jeering, clapping and conversating. They had already almost doubled that they would usually make on a Thursday night and nothing had managed to wipe the smile from Debbie’s face yet. She had counted the takings in the register at least four times and kept squeezing Faith’s arm excitedly. 

Tank dealt out the cards and Faith surveyed her hand. Not a good one. She would have to work hard to win this round of poker. Tank was a pro and she was still learning. Even with Debbie helping her she hadn’t managed to beat him yet. 

The door slammed as she was re-arranging the cards in her hand and the three of them jumped slightly at the sound. Faith’s head snapped round in the direction of the door and she saw Daryl charging over to them. His face stony and angry and she knew what was coming.

“Oh god. I’m sorry in advance, guys.” She said to Debbie and Tank. She rose to her feet and moved further down the bar, away from them. Daryl stopped and glared at her. 

“So I get home and Merle’s there. He said ya paid his bail.” 

“Yeah. I was going to tell you-” She tried, keeping her voice low.

“But ya didn’t. Ya just did it without even askin’ me.” He interrupted. People’s heads were turning at his raised voice. 

“You were at work, I couldn’t contact you.” She reasoned.

“Ya should have told me ya were goin to the jail, Faith!” He shouted, slamming a fist on the countertop. “He’s my brother, I was workin’ on it.”

She stepped back, slightly intimidated by his anger towards her but not wanting him to see it.

“I didn’t know I was going until this morning, I just wanted to help. I knew you’d have wanted your brother home instead of in jail, Daryl.”

“Just back off!” He yelled, now attracting the attention of everyone in the bar, someone had even turned the TV down. “Comin' around here flashin’ ya fuckin cash, buyin’ people out of their businesses and showin’ off ya fuckin palace. We ain’t like that around here. Ya ain’t one of us. We never asked for a cent from ya and we don’t want it neither!”

She was sure that everyone could see the moment when her heart broke in two. She parted her lips in a small gasp and quickly looked at Debbie and Tank. Debbie was standing with her mouth wide open and Tank was glowering at Daryl as if he were about to knock him out. 

“Daryl-“

“No! Me and Merle, we don’t want ya fuckin charity!” He continued, taking a rolled-up bundle of cash out of his pocket. He slammed it on the bar in front of her.

“He won’t turn up to court so ya aint getting that money back. This is what I earned today, I’ll pay ya the rest when I got it. In future, keep ya fuckin money to yaself.” He raised a hand, angrily jabbing an index finger at her. “Y’know somethin’, I thought we might be able to make this work. I really fuckin’ liked ya, Faith! But all I am to you is someone to fuckin’ save. Maybe I don’t wanna be saved. Maybe ya need to go find yaself some other sad sack to throw money at. Should have known this was bullshit. I’m done.”

He turned on his heels and stormed out of the bar. Faith, her eyes brimming with tears, could only stare at the bundle of money in front of her which Debbie soon snatched away as she took her hand and slowly led her out the back to the store room.


	13. Chapter 13

Tank sprang up from his seat and thumped outside, following Daryl across the parking lot. 

“Daryl. Stop.” He called out. 

“Fuck off, Tank.” Daryl shot over his shoulder.

“No fuckin’ way, boy. Im’ma say my piece if ya like it or not.” He replied, managing to keep up with him without even quickening his pace, his long legs serving him well. 

Daryl suddenly whirled around and launched himself at Tank, shoving his shoulders but he barely moved. The impact doing nothing

“Ya gonna fight me now? Is that how it is?” Tank asked.

In a blind rage, Daryl shoulder barged him, only to find that Tank just took a step back and grabbed him by the collar.

“ _Oh come on!_ ” Tank boomed, his voice straining Daryl’s eardrums it was so loud. “Fight me, dickwad! See what happens. Im’ma squash ya like a little bug and ya know it!” 

Daryl struggled against him, trying to work Tanks huge hand free and kicking out at him with his legs.

“I’ve known you since you were a dot but it don’t mean im’ma let ya get away with shit. Who the fuck do ya think ya are?!” He yelled.

The dirt was rising in a dusty cloud from the floor as Daryl’s boots scuffed over the surface, he fought with all his might, his head feeling like it would explode from the rage and from Tanks loud voice rattling through it like a freight train.

“I agree she should have asked ya first. But what ya said to her in there was outta line. She’s the best thing ya ever had in ya life and ya just shit all over it, ya fuckin idiot!” 

Daryl stopped struggling. Red faced with anger and out of breath. 

“Now, Im’ma set ya down and we’re gonna have a civilised conversation. Think ya can manage that?” Tank asked, no longer yelling in his face and seeing him nod.

He placed him back on the ground and let go of his clothes. He stood firm in front of him, his shoulders back and his gaze trained down and burning into Daryl’s soul as he tried to maintain his composure. 

“Can’t ya see why she did it, son?” He said.

“I ain’t ya son.” Daryl spat.

“No, but I’m the closest thing ya got to an ol’ man. Ya idiot brother has proved he’s about as much use as tits on a fish, so shut the fuck up and listen.”

Daryl just stared, his eyes narrowed into a squint in the sunlight. 

“She cares about ya, Daryl. Probably about Merle too, although I can’t see why. She wanted to help ya out, just like she’s doin with Deb. She ain’t buyin' nobody outta anythin' and let’s face it, she lost someone, she deserves that house and the life she’s made herself here. She’s protectin’ what she has and believe me she’s gonna know the value of it after what she’s been through.” He explained. 

“I don’t want her money, n’ I don’t want her pity.” Daryl seethed.

“ _Ya a damn FOOL!_ ” Tank suddenly shouted. “She don’t pity ya, boy! She _loves_ ya! That’s why she did this!”

“Ya don’t know what ya talkin about.” 

Tank huffed loudly and stepped even closer to Daryl, towering down over him. 

“Don’t I? Ya think I stay silent most of the time because the cat got my tongue? I see everything. Once ya shut up and look around ya, ya see people for what they really are.”

A long pause, heavily laden with revelations weighed down on the space between them. Daryl’s mind ticked over. As much as he didn’t want to be made to stand there and listen to Tank yell at him, he found himself unable to walk away.

“She shoulda asked me.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, she shoulda asked ya and she’ll remember that for the future. If she even sees a future with ya anymore after ya pitchin’ a hissy fit in there and kickin’ her aside in front of the whole bar.” Tank growled. 

Daryl paced around on the spot, kicking the dirt and looking up at Tank intermittently. He wasn’t usually one to be talked down easily from being angry, but Tank had hit home with his take on things. Tank waited patiently for the penny to drop, as he knew it would eventually. He saw Daryl as a younger version of himself and knew exactly how to get through to him. Eventually Daryl spoke again.

“She tell ya she loves me?” He asked.

“Naw, it’s early days. But she don’t have to, kid. It’s written all over her face when she looks at ya.”

Daryl sighed loudly and shook his head. 

“She ain’t never gonna love me, we’re from different sides of the tracks. It ain’t never gonna work. Don’t even know why I’m screwin’ around with her, wastin my damn time. And hers.”

“Bullshit.” Tank laughed. “Ask ya self why she’s even bothered with ya, what does she get out of it? 

“I dunno. Nothin.” He shrugged

“Can’t imagine she’s felt happy since loosin her guy. Until she met you. Ya make her happy.”

Daryl scoffed and started to walk away. 

“Daryl! Don’t ya walk away from me. We ain’t done here!” Tank called out.

“ _What do ya want from me?!_ ” Daryl quickly shouted, coming back to tank and getting up in his face. But this time, Tank remained calm and looked him in the eye.

“I know ya love her, boy. You’ve loved her since the moment ya pulled Merle away from her the first night she started here. I saw ya look at her like she was straight from heaven itself.” He said calmly.

“That’s ‘cause she fuckin is! She’s a goddess and I ain’t no good for her! Don’t talk to me about this shit, Tank! Ya don’t know anythin! Been fuckin around with Debbie for the last ten years, thinking it’s a big ass secret when half the god damn world knows!” He bellowed.

“There are club politics around that and you know it. But between me and you, Yeah, I love Deb. I should have never let her marry Bobby. Don’t make the mistake I did, don’t let her go because before ya know it, you’ll be sat at that bar watching the woman you love get felt up by some other asshole that doesn’t deserve the shit from her shoe.”

Daryl stared at him, biting his bottom lip and breathing heavily though his nose. Tank dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“Now, fuck off, ya stupid shit. Get on home and think before ya do something else you’ll regret.” He ordered. 

*****

_“19-year-old college student, Austin Harrouf, reportedly stormed away from a restaurant in Jupiter, FL, where he'd been dining with his parents, apparently upset over the slow service there. He then wandered into a neighborhood, where a couple, Michelle Mischon and John Stevens III, sat in their garage with the door open, enjoying a quiet evening. Harrouf pulled a switchblade on the couple and stabbed them to death, apparently without provocation. A neighbor attempted to intervene and called 911, but was stabbed by the man as well.  
When police arrived, they found Harrouf naked, ripping away chunks of the couple's flesh and eating it. He was also growling, grunting, and making "animal noises." Repeated use of stun guns and a police dog could not sway Harrouf from his "meal," and finally three officers had to pull the man away from the bodies by force.”_

Faith spooned cereal into her mouth as she watched the news with a furrowed brow. The moving pictures on the screen failing to hold her attention and the reporters voice falling on deaf ears as she daydreamed. It had been over a week since she’d last seen Daryl and she’d thought of him almost every minute of every day. Her heart literally hurt when she recalled the events that night in the bar when he’d told her he was done. It seemed like he had really meant it, although all she really wanted was for him to turn up and tell her it was all a disastrous, impulsive decision and that everything was fine. 

_“…his toxicology report came back clean. Other test results for synthetic drugs are pending, though officials did say Harrouf showed no other characteristic symptoms associated with substances like flakka or bath salts.”_

She placed the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and glanced at her cellphone on the kitchen counter. It was ringing. 

“Hello?”

“Angel, Ya comin’ to the bar?” Debbie’s voice.

“Uh, yeah I told you last night I’d be there for 10am.”

“Well, I’m here and there’s…men everywhere asking me all sorts of questions I don’t know the damn answers to. They got all these machine’s too. Ya need to come help me!”

“Debbie, relax, just tell them I’ll be there at 10am. I need to stop by the grocery store first.”

“Hurry, or im’ma cry.”

“You’re the most dramatic person I know, y’know that? Sit tight, see you soon.”

She hung up. 

*****

In the grocery store, Faith was faced with the agonising decision over what brand of tinned tomatoes to buy. She held a tin in each hand, her eyes moving from one to the other. She was frustrated, distracted and hot and she internally cursed her decision to wear full length jeans, even if they were thin and tight. She tapped a boot on the floor as she tried to focus on the tins in her hands. 

Daryl remembered the first time he saw her in this store. How he had caught her eye in the mirror by the cash register and felt awash with confusion as to why she wanted to talk to him. Now, he watched her through a gap in the shelving behind her. He hadn’t intended to be there, she had wandered in while he was looking over the beer fridges. He had ducked behind the shelves and managed to evade her sight. Carefully following her around the store and watching from a far. He missed her so much, not able to figure out how to approach her and attempt to sort out the mess he’d created. She looked good, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black blouse, her hair tied up in a pony tail. Movement to his left caught his eye and he looked round to see a small, elderly lady stood next to him, giving him daggers. Her bony hands were clasped around the handle of her shopping cart, which was now bumped up against one of his boots.

“What?!” He snapped.

“You’re in my way. I need to get to the ketchup.” She squeaked

Daryl scanned the shelves in front of him and picked up a large bottle, shoving it in her hand. 

“Here. 20% extra. Now go away.” He hushed.

The old woman peered down at the enormous bottle of ketchup which dwarfed her hand. 

“This is huge, I live alone. I aint gonna use all this.” She protested. 

He slowly turned his head to look at her again. 

“Really, Lady?” He spat, taking the bottle back and switching it for a smaller one, throwing it in her cart. She huffed and began to back up turning the cart around and bumping into the shelves. Bottles and boxed items scattered and clattered noisily across the floor.

“Oh, dang it!” She exclaimed. 

“Hey, Godzilla! Keep the damn noise down!” Daryl scolded in hushed tones as he returned his gaze to Faith through the parted bottles on the shelves. 

*****

Faith sighed and put both tins back on the shelf. She brushed a piece of hair from her eyes and dug around in her pocket for her list, hearing a commotion in the next aisle. 

“I always go for that one” said a male voice from next to her. She looked up to see a tall, blonde man dressed in a black suit. He had piercing blue eyes and a soft, English accent.

“Oh, really? Why?” She asked. 

“I like the picture on the label better.” He smiled. 

She giggled and bashfully curled her hand around the tin, taking it off the shelf and clutching it in her grasp. 

“You looked like you could have used some help.” He said.

“Yeah” She agreed “Tomatoes, tough decision.” She said awkwardly. His handsome features distracting and intimidating at the same time. 

“Yes, apparently so.” He grinned. 

“You’re English?” She asked. 

“Yes. Moved from the UK some years ago. I live further south. I’m here for a funeral.” He told her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry…for your loss.” She stammered. 

“Thank you…I’m Adam” He offered her his hand, which after staring at it for a few seconds, she shook and noticed how strong his grasp was. 

“I’m Faith.” She squeaked. 

“Faith, that’s a very pretty name.” He complimented. Her cheeks flushed red and she turned slightly away from him. “Thank you.”

“I’m not from round here, would you know any half decent places I could get a coffee?” He asked. 

“Um, yeah, there’s a coffee house across the street. It’s pretty good in there. They do amazing cakes too.” She grinned.

“Maybe you’d like to join me?” He suggested. 

“Oh, I can’t, I have to be at work in a half hour.” 

“Then how about dinner sometime?”

Faith felt sadness creep into her mind. What was she supposed to say to this? If she’d never met Daryl, she would have said yes to this polite and alluringly handsome stranger. But she had met him and she had ruined it but she wanted to make things work.

“OK, I’m just going to be honest here. I was with someone, kind of…I don’t really know what it was. But we had a big fight and he hasn’t talked to me since. But I’m hoping we can figure it out, because he means a lot to me. So, I’m very flattered but I’ll have to decline. I’m sorry.”

Adam looked down at her from his towering height and flashed her a perfectly whitened smile. 

“I appreciate your honesty.” He said “Whoever he is, I hope he comes to his senses. If he doesn’t, this is my card. It was nice meeting you. Good luck with your tomatoes.”

She took the business card from his hand and shoved it in the pocket of her jacket that was placed across her arm. “You too, thanks”

She watched as he walked away down the aisle and shook her head in disbelief before starting towards the registers. 

****

Rage bubbled in Daryl’s veins. 

“Ya gotta be kiddin’ me” he whispered to himself. Who the hell was that guy?! He stormed off from his watch post and followed the man out of the store, making sure he wasn't seen by Faith. Seeing him stop outside and pull out his cell phone, he moved forward, standing next to him. 

“She’s pretty, huh?” He said, looking out over the street and not directly at him.

“I’m sorry?” Adam answered.

“Overheard ya ask that woman out.” 

“Oh, Yes. She’s stunning. But she said no. Worth a try though, right?” He shrugged, looking back down at his cell.

“Yeah, for sure. Here, lemme tell ya somethin’.” Daryl insisted, leaning closer to him. Adam looked up and turned an ear towards him.

“Ya hit on my girlfriend again, im’ma break ya legs. Ya got it?” 

“Ahh, you’re the guy she’s seeing. Or not seeing.” His blasé response only served to anger Daryl even more. 

“Yeah, She ain’t gonna be needing that card either.”

“Then may I suggest you focus your attention on fixing whatever happened between you, instead of threatening me? Good luck.” He said casually, turning on his heels and strutting off down the street.

****

It had taken 8 days to fully renovate the bar. Faith hadn’t anticipated the full extent of the work, not realising that the place needed almost a full re-wire to allow for all the extra lights and machines behind the bar. Still, she had given Debbie a buffer for a reason, knowing she would more than likely need it for something. She sat in the outside area with Debbie and Tank and popped the cork on a second bottle of Champagne. The next day would be the grand opening and as she sat with her friends, under the stars, on the benches lit by lanterns and fairy lights, she finally felt like she’d achieved something. There was just one thing missing. Daryl. 

“I’d like to propose a toast!” Debbie declared. Tank rolled his eyes.

“Not another one” He grumbled. 

“To my business partner and my best friend, Faith. God bless ya, Angel for bringing us this fortune and for savin’ ma ass. I’d be on the damn streets sellin my body by now if it weren’t for you.”

“Aint nobody gonna be buyin’.” Tank quipped. 

“To new beginnings!” Debbie cried. 

Faith laughed as they all raised their glasses and clinked them together. The fizzy deliciousness of the champagne stung at Faiths throat as she drank the entire glass in one go. She put her glass back on the table with a bang and winced as she swallowed. Debbie gawped at her. 

“Hit me again.” She breathed. 

“Someone’s on a mission.” Tank stated. “Anything to do with a certain Dixon brother?”

“Talk of the devil and he shall appear.” Debbie said as she filled faith’s glass again. The roar of a motorcycle echoed around the parking lot as Daryl pulled up on Merle’s bike. 

Debbie and Tank immediately got to their feet. 

“Where are you guys going? He’s probably only going to shout at me. You should just stay for the show!” Faith slurred as she waved her glass in the air. She’d definitely had enough booze. 

“Here, keep this. You’ll need it” Debbie said, pushing the bottle towards her. 

Daryl approached the seating area as Tank and Debbie disappeared inside. He held a bottle in his hand. Faith drew her legs up on the bench, crossing them and twirling the stem of her champagne flute between her thumb and index finger. She raised her vision as he neared her. She had missed him so much. He placed the bottle on the table in front of her, next to her glass. 

“Remembered ya said ya liked it.” He mumbled. 

Faith looked at the bottle. Peach Schnapps. She did like it and was surprised he’d picked up on that. She lifted her champagne and quietly sipped it. 

“Are you willing to listen to my side of things now you’ve simmered for over two weeks?” She said bluntly. 

He nodded, sitting down opposite her, but at the other end of the table. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you” she said quietly. “I understand why you’re so mad at me. It was never my intention to make you feel like a charity case. I admit I didn’t think it through and I should have. I just wanted you to have your brother home. However bad he is for you, he’s still your brother. That’s all I’m apologising for.” 

What followed was a long and highly uncomfortable silence. Daryl ran his hands over his face while Faith continued drinking, finishing her champagne and unscrewing the cap on the Peach schnapps. She went to pour it into the flute, but instead, shrugged and glugged it from the bottle. Daryl started at the sight and wrinkled his nose. 

“At least I know what you really think of me now, huh?” Faith suddenly said, the liquor lowering her inhibitions. “I know why you questioned the amount I was spending on the bar. Why you wanted to know where my money came from. I’m just some rich girl to you, right? Did you see me as a conquest like your brother does with women? Who can screw the richest bitch in town?”

“Naw, Faith. C’mon, don’t think any of that. I didn’t mean it. I was just mad n’ I ain’t Merle, I wouldn’t do that shit.” He explained.

She said nothing, just took another drink and looked sadly down at the table, where her fingers were tracing along the lines in the wood. 

“Ya don’t believe me?” Daryl asked.

“Not really.”

“M’ sorry, Faith.” He said sincerely. 

She looked up at him for a moment before turning away again. 

He growled in frustration. 

“I ain’t good at this. I dunno what else to say. Ya know what ya mean to me.”

Now he had her attention. She shot him an angry scowl and slapped the table with her hand, emitting a loud thud.

“What do I mean to you? Because according to you I’m not wanted around here, right? What was it? Oh, that’s right ‘not one of us’. Have you forgotten what you did? You dumped me in front of a bar full of people!”  


“Faith, I didn’t mean-“ 

“Stop saying my fucking name!” She shouted. “You can’t do that. I’m just… no. I’m not allowing it. I can’t just let it go, Daryl. You were an asshole and you really hurt me. You ended things before they’d even began. OK, what I did was stupid and I get why you were so mad, but I thought you liked me…I didn’t deserve what you did to me.”

“I didn’t mean to dump ya. I dunno why I said that stuff. It aint what I want. I just…my head gets all loud and I come out with this bullshit. I didn’t know how to fix what I did.” He admitted.

“You didn’t even try. Oh, and for your information, I never saw you as a charity case, Daryl. You or your brother. Debbie warned me to stay away from you. But I only ever saw you as who you are, which is someone who’s a little damaged with a soft side. You have a good heart and you’re selfless and kind.” She rambled, throwing her hands in the air as she spoke, her speech still a little delayed and messy from the liquor.

“Ya don’t know the things I’ve done, the life I’ve led. Hell, I aint never had a relationship before, I dunno what the hell I’m doin’.” He confessed.

“Well, you can’t just dump me every time you’re mad at me.” She mumbled.

He studied her as she picked at the label on the bottle. He had hated not seeing her in the last two weeks, battling with the urge to knock on her door or turn up at the bar, but never knowing what to say.

“That mean I get another chance? He asked gingerly. 

“I don’t know, Daryl. I can’t mean that much to you if it was so easy to yell all that stuff in my face.”

The quiet between their sentences was almost unbearable and Faith drank to fill it and distract herself. Daryl knew what he wanted to say but wasn’t sure exactly how to say it. He saw her soft, slightly curled hair, half pulled back and her sad brown eyes, her freckled shoulders and chest under her V-neck top. He decided to try anyway.

“Ahh shit. Alright, Ya wanna know what ya mean to me? Everythin’. Ya mean everythin’ to me. Ya the best thing in my life. The only good thing.…” he paused when she finally looked up at him.

“You…you’re the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Thought women that look like you only existed in movies or some shit…”

Faith’s stomach lurched. She knew he thought she was beautiful, he’d said it before. But she had no idea of the extent of his admiration of her.

“Ya probably don’t remember when I first saw ya, but it was over Merle’s shoulder outside the bar. I can’t tell ya what it felt like, ’cept maybe bein’ hit by a fuckin bus….” 

Faith remembered. She remembered every time he’d looked at her that night. 

“…Now, I look at ya sometimes…and I just can’t look away. I don’t get why ya choose me, don’t think I ever will. Maybe that’s why I thought it was pity or some shit. But, It’s like I’m wastin’ ya time. I dunno.” 

Faith looked confused and sad but decided to let him continue. 

“Folks see us together n’ they talk. Y’know? They wonder why. It’s like, I need a reality check sometimes and I forget… I forget who I am. ‘Cause I’m better. With you. Ya make me better.” 

He hung his head low and let out a long breath, as if he’d been holding it in for a while and his revelation had taken it out of him. 

“So, M’sorry. I won’t do it again.” 

Faith realised that she had literally been staring at him with her mouth hung open. She had never heard him say so much in one go before and for him to talk so openly about how he felt, told her that he really was trying. She knew how out of his comfort zone this was and that she wasn’t likely to get this again. She went to answer him, when she was caught off guard by him standing up and picking up her jacket. 

“What are you doing?!” She exclaimed, falling silent when he pulled Adam’s business card out and let it float down onto the table. Faith was baffled, how did he know what that was and that it was in there? 

“Saw ya in the store that day.” He said, picking up the card and looking at the name on it “This asshole with his fancy business card and expensive suit…he uh, he hit on my girl.”

“He was nice, but I turned him down. And I wasn’t your girl. You dumped me.” She stated. 

Daryl sighed with frustration and ran a hand over his chin. They locked eyes across the table.

“Ya offered to pay for my beer, the first night I met ya. Been my girl since then, If ya knew it or not. Never changed in my mind. No matter what dumb shit I said.” He said bashfully.

She got up from her spot and rounded the bench, he followed her with his eyes, wondering what she was going to do. She stopped behind him. 

“Get up” She ordered. He stood and sucked in a deep, nervous breath. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him and he knew then that his honesty had earned him her forgiveness. She tasted like peach schnapps but he didn’t care, he had craved his moment from the minute Tank had made him realise that he’d made a terrible mistake in the parking lot that day. 

 

Debbie slapped Tanks arm. 

“Ow! Jesus, Woman!” He snapped as she tried to shove her out of the way for a better look. The two of them were crammed into the small space in front of a tiny window on the side of the bar, trying to get a look at what was happening outside. 

“She’s gettin’ up! She’s gettin’ up!” Debbie cried. 

“Oh, great. She can still stand up after sixteen glasses of posh people juice.” Tank murmured sarcastically. 

“She’s got her arms around his shoulders…..aaaaand we have a kiss! She kissed him Tank, she kissed him!” She sang, jumping up and down on the spot. “I won forty dollars!”

“Oh lord” Tank hummed as he left the window, pulled some screwed up notes from his jacket pocket and went back to his spot at the new bar. “At least now everything can go back to normal.” He placed forty dollars on the bar.

“Normal?!” Debbie questioned “Aint nothin’ normal about little Dixon with a girlfriend. He’s proved he’s got a mean temper and doesn’t know his ass from his elbow. I just hope he knows what he’s doin’ in the sack.”

“What, like me?” Tank smiled into his beer bottle before taking a sip. 

Debbie threw a rag at him and laughed. 

“Yeah, like you, stud muffin.” She smirked. 

 

When Faith’s lips left his, her mind buzzed as she noticed his hands had worked their way under her top and onto her bare skin again. He did that a lot and she was happy that it seemed to be a sign that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. 

“I have something else to say” She whispered, gently running her fingertip along his bottom lip.

“You said I make you forget. I don’t want you to forget who you are, that’s why I was drawn to you, I don’t want you to change. You make me forget something too. The pain. When I moved here, I was driven by my pain and my loss. I felt it in every inch of me, it was like it radiated from my bones and gathered in the pit of my stomach and it was exhausting. While the loss stays there, and it always will, you make me forget the pain. I know it’s not easy for you to say all the things you have done tonight, so thank you. You need to know that you mean everything to me too. Which is why I did what I did. I’d do anything for you.”

He dipped his head and nuzzled against her neck, his hands pulling at her, his fingers digging into the skin on her sides. Tanks words floating about in his head. 

_She don’t pity ya, boy! She loves ya!_

He kissed her neck, under her chin, back down to her collar bone, all the while tugging at her and pressing her into him. She heard him release a small whimper before he suddenly stopped and snatched his hands out from under her clothing. Faith stepped back in surprise. 

“M’sorry. Uh…just missed ya.” He panted, out of breath from getting carried away.

“You don’t have to say sorry. I missed you too.” She moved closer to him again and kissed his lips lightly. “If it weren’t for the no rushing rule and the fact that Tank and Deb are watching us through the window…I’d so do you on this table right now.” She purred. 

“Shit, Faith.” He hissed, his jaw clenched but his lips smiling. “Stop it.”

“Sorry, OK, I’m stopping” She grinned, holding her hands up. “Can I get a ride? I had a lot of booze, in case you hadn't noticed.”

“Depends what kinda ride ya askin’ for” He smiled shyly. 

She gave him a surprised look. “And you’re telling me to stop?! I’m not sure about these double standards, Dixon!” She laughed, collecting her jacket and linking her arm under his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the three people that always comment on this fic - Debbief722, ashangel94 and smd00. You're Angels and the sort of people that keep people writing and sharing their stuff <3

The Grand re-opening of the bar was bustling and Faith milled about with a staggering headache and a weak stomach. She regretted drinking so much the night before, and silently cursed herself for being so irresponsible. 

Debbie was revelling in having so many people packed into her bar, drink after drink was poured and sold and the screen played music video’s chosen from the touch-screen jukebox. People had taken to using the space in front of the bar that was free as a small dance floor and Faith had witnessed more than one drunken show already, putting her own inebriated actions the night before in perspective. 

Daryl and Merle both sat next to one another at the far end of the bar, Tank was at their side, still in his regular spot that he was apparently reluctant to give up even if everything else had changed. Faith had overheard the odd whisper of Daryl’s name by other, regular customers but thought nothing of it, trying to focus on going about her job without hurling all over the new décor. She was successfully managing to block it out when a male voice seemed to cut through the others.

_“How the fuck has Dixon got a girl like that when I can’t even get a text back?!”_

She smarted at the comment and willed herself not to look over at Daryl, who would have been well within earshot. She shook her head and carried on with her job. She had just finished fixing a glass of wine for someone when Debbie pulled her to one side. 

“News travels fast, huh?” She spat, scowling at everyone lined up along the bar. 

“Deb, this is a business, you can’t look at people like that. What are you talking about anyway?” Faith demanded. 

“Folks are talkin’ ‘bout you and Daryl. Can’t keep their noses outta other people’s business. This is the kinda shit Tank and I had to avoid.” She fumed.

Faith sighed. “Yeah, I heard a few people say his name. I was trying to ignore it.”

“Yeah, well, Daryl is tryin’ to do the same…’cept he aint so good at it. I got a toenail longer than his temper. Why don’t ya take a break and go sit with him? Ya look like ya gonna puke in someone’s beer anyways.”

Faith glowered at Debbie before admitting defeat and walking around the bar. She took up a barstool next to Daryl and wriggled her hand under his arm which was propped up on the bar. She shifted closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder. He was visibly irritated. 

“I’ve heard them too. Ignore them.” She hummed in his ear. 

“Can’t” He grumbled “Even these fuckin’ losers know I’m outta my depth.”

She sat back in her seat, withdrew her hand and slapped it loudly on the table. He jumped and snapped his head to the side to see her glaring angrily at him. Merle chuckled and threw Tank an amused look. 

“I have had enough of you and your woe is me attitude about this. I am not some sort of Queen. I am no better than you or anyone else.” She lectured before grabbing the back of his seat and shoving it so he was forced to face her. She stood, holding his jaw firmly in her fingers and crashed her lips to his in front of the entire building. 

Tank immediately looked at Debbie with both of his grey, bushy eyebrows raised to the ceiling. Debbie calmly folded a cloth in her hands and shook her head knowingly, seeing Merle lean back in his seat next to his younger brother and raise his hands, an impressed and highly amused look on his face. He began to clap and jeer.

Daryl’s heart all but stopped. What was she doing?! He wasn’t used to public displays of affection at all, let alone brash and passionate kisses to prove a point to an entire bar. He wasn’t about to refrain from kissing her back but felt highly uncomfortable with the whole thing. She caressed his tongue with hers and he felt her push a hand against his chest and lean her body closer. 

Faith could hear a mixture of hushed and shocked phrases emanate from the people around them and held up her middle finger, flipping the bird to everyone within eyesight. She gently pulled back from his lips and saw his eyes open and dart to the side, seeing her offensive gesture to everyone. Debbie was stifling a laugh and various others were actually now beginning to cheer and laugh. Tank was happily clapping his massive hands and chuckling to himself. 

“Fuck them” Faith breathed, lowering her hand and stroking the side of his face. “And fuck what they think.”

A smile finally crept across his face and his cheeks turned red. He looked down shyly and she kissed his forehead before settling back down in her seat. 

Daryl spun his chair to face the bar again and Faith did the same. He picked up his drink and brought it to his lips. 

“Ya wrong.” He said, sipping his beer. 

“What? She asked. 

“Ya my fuckin’ queen.” He rasped with an unusual confidence and without even looking at her. She giggled and kissed his bare upper arm, turning her attention to the change in people on the dancefloor as the music changed to a slower song. 

Merle got to his feet and skirted around Daryl, stopping in front of Faith and offering her his hand. She looked at Daryl apprehensively and he wondered what the hell his brother was doing. Should he let her take his hand? It was Merle, he wasn’t going to hurt her and he was still pretty sober, so the chances of anything bad happening were slim. Daryl gave Faith a small nod and she turned back to him. 

“May I have this dance, sugar?” He grinned. 

She rolled her eyes and took his hand, starting to lead him towards the dance floor. 

Daryl stopped Merle by grabbing his arm. 

“Hands where I can see ‘em, man” He warned, earning a booming laugh from Merle.

“Relax, she’s practically family now, little brother” He sneered.

On the dancefloor, Faith hooked a hand over Merles shoulder and with her other hand, laced her fingers with his. With his free hand, he settled around her waist and the two of them swayed and shuffled to the music as Daryl watched on closely. He was pleased with the effort she had made with his brother and with how respectful Merle seemed to be around her after such a rocky start. 

“He’s happier than a opossum eatin’ a sweet tater.” Merle stated 

Faith laughed quietly. “I’m happy with him too.” She said. 

Merle pulled her closer to him and she obliged but not without some hesitation. He brought his face level with her ear. 

“Ya know he’s in love with ya, right?” He whispered. 

Faith’s breath caught in her throat and she was unsure of how to respond. Realising she was wearing her thoughts on her face, she forced a smile onto her face and kept it there. 

“No. He’s not said anything.” She replied. 

“Probably won’t. Not for a long time. He won’t even know it himself yet and when he does, he aint gonna have a scooby how to tell ya. It’s all good flashin’ ya big, brown eyes and that tight lil' booty at him…but if ya screw my baby brother over, I’ll make ya wish ya were dead. Ya catch my drift?” 

Faith laughed, knowing that to Daryl, it looked like the two of them were having an upbeat, friendly conversation. 

“Are you threatening me, Merle? Be smart, now. I could have you thrown in jail in minutes if I wanted to. I know you’re nothing more than a criminal and an addict. I am not your enemy, but I can easily switch.”

Merle nodded and smirked at her. 

“He aint whiter than white, ya little lover boy. Far from it. He's done some shit. Ask him where he got the money to pay ya back for the bond. Ya don’t know a thing about him, but it’s time ya did.”

“Jealousy will get you nowhere, Merle” she warned before breaking away from him and giving him a polite and smiley nod. 

“Thanks for the dance.” She winked. She broke away from his and took up her seat next to Daryl again. Trying to ignore Merle’s attempts to goad her, she tickled his wrist with her index finger. 

“Daryl? When are you going to let me into your home? I still haven’t seen the inside.” 

“Never.” He answered straight away.

“Why?!” She asked. 

He glanced sideways at her, seeing the sad expression on her face. “Ya don’t wanna see it, Faith. Ya got a nice house of your own. My place, it’s a dump.” 

“But it’s your home” She protested.

“Naw. It ain’t. I never had a home. It’s just somewhere I sleep.” 

She huffed and kissed the side of his face before going back to work. 

*****

By the end of the night, Faith was exhausted. Her headache had got worse. It had been a lot busier than anyone had expected and her feet were burning from all the running around. Debbie, who had been sipping martini’s behind the bar and thinking no one had noticed, was now flat out on the sofa in the store room and Tank had taken over closing things up with Faith. Daryl and Merle had retreated outside and were immersed in a loud conversation with a group of bikers. 

Faith rounded up the last few glasses left on the tables and placed them on the bar, sighing loudly and pausing for a moment. Tank looked up from his task at the register.  
“Somethin’ botherin’ ya, honey?” He asked, surprised when Faith quickly glanced at the door before rounding the bar and standing next to him. She kept her eyes low and her voice quiet. 

“I need to ask you something” She mumbled. 

He turned to face her, blocking her view of the door. “Sure”

“Remember that money that Daryl gave me the day that, uh…the day he yelled at me in here?” 

“Yeah” He replied. Faith thought she could sense an uneasy tone in his voice. 

“Do you know where he got it from?” She questioned, raising her eyes to his face. 

Tank stared down at her, chewing the inside of his cheek. “No” He said sharply. 

She tilted her head to one side at him. “You have known Daryl since he was a kid, you know so much more about him than I do. I have known you all of five minutes in comparison and I know you’re lying to me.” She warned, narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. 

“Puttin’ me in a shitty situation here, Faith.” He grumbled. 

“Well, it’s definitely not legal if you’re being so shady about it. C’mon, let’s have it.” She continued. 

“He uh…he earned it, Honey. That’s all you need to know.” 

She slammed her heeled foot down on his boot, causing him to jump. “OW! Motherfucker!”

“You may be bigger than the sun, but I am warning you, don’t fuck with me. How did he earn it?” She spat. 

Tanks eyes widened at her aggressive tactics. “Thought ya hated violence?!”

“I never said I hated it. It’s useful in some situations. Fess up, Tank. Now.”

“He delivers stuff, for the club.” He finally said. 

She let out a disappointed growl and lowered her head again. Merle had done this deliberately. Weather it be out of jealously or some other twisted reasoning, he had wanted her to know. While the news had been unwelcome, she had to cling onto the one positive it brought; at least she knew and she could now ask him about any other secrets he might have. 

“Shit” She hissed. “It’s drugs, right?”

“Yeah. Faith, he’s been doing this for a while now. You could just pretend ya don’t know.”

She shot him a shocked look. “That is the shittiest piece of advice you’ve ever given.”

“Yeah, I know.” He admitted solemnly. 

She picked up a rag from the sink next to them and threw it from one hand to the other as she thought about the information she just received. 

“Did Merle have anything to do with this?” She asked. 

“It was a job that was given to them both by Bobby, years ago. They both practically grew up in this bar, heard everything that was said when the club were at the table. Deb mentioned one day that they both needed jobs to keep ‘em outta trouble. So bobby decided to employ them. But mostly, it was so he had ammo to blackmail them if they ever started getting loose lipped about what they’d heard here. But…”

“But?!” She exclaimed. 

“Merle runs his own shit. Daryl delivers that too.”

Faith’s jaw was almost on the floor. She screwed up the rag in her hand before throwing it into the sink. 

“Dammit!” She growled before heading into the back. 

*****

Sat in the dark next to a snoring Debbie in the store room, Faith pondered over the revelations about the man she had embarked on a relationship with. She knew he had a tendency for violence, she knew he’d had a terrible childhood, she knew he wasn’t great with emotions or affection but was making progress in that area. But what else did she actually know about him? Now, that he was a drug runner for his brother and a motorcycle club. She didn’t want to be associated with anyone that could be thrown in prison for a long time, but the pull towards Daryl was not fading. It was becoming stronger everyday and she was starting to realise that she didn’t want to live her life without him in it. She got to her feet, grabbed her bag and keys and called for Tank to come and remove Debbie so they could close up. 

*****

In the parking lot, Daryl was still sat with Merle and a few others, drinking and smoking. Faith closed and locked the door behind her and saw Daryl get up and head towards her. 

“Ya headin’ home?” He asked. 

She tried not to look at him differently, not wanting him to see it in her eyes that she now knew not only about his childhood but also about his job. She would bring it up, but she needed to think about it first.

“Yeah, I’m beat. Shouldn’t have got loaded last night” She said. 

“Alright.” He mumbled, a slightly disappointed look flickering across his face. 

She leaned into him and kissed him gently and a lot more conservatively than usual. 

“Goodnight.” She smiled, turning and walking across the parking lot to her bike. 

Daryl thought she was different to earlier. Quieter and almost like something was on her mind. But he had no idea what and wasn’t about to ask, not being the greatest at deciphering other people’s issues. But something gnawed at him inside and he thought about how sad she had looked when he’d told her he would never let her into his house. Without knowing when he would be seeing her again, he opted to take action and let her know he was willing to make an effort.

“Faith.” 

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of him calling her name. She still liked it as much as the first day he said it. She slowly turned and offered him a small smile. 

“Ya busy tomorrow?” He asked. 

“Not that I know of. I’m not at the bar tomorrow night either.” She replied. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly “Wanna do somethin? With me?” 

Faith giggled “That’s a stupid question.” 

“Alright, pick ya up around 10am?” 

Faith thought that this was unusual for him, arranging a date and such an early pick up, she wondered what he had in mind. “What are we doing?” 

“Ain’t sure yet.” 

Not sure? How could he know what time to pick her up if he wasn’t sure what they were doing?

“Are you planning some kind of surprise?” She queried.

“Not really, just need to wait til mornin’ to decide.” 

“Well, the anticipation is killing me already” She grinned. “See you in the morning.” She unstrapped her helmet from her bike and watched as he nodded shyly at her and walked away.

*****

The drive was peaceful and Faith was deep in thought as the truck wound further and further up into the mountains. She had decided not to mention her new found knowledge about Daryl’s job just yet, hoping he would bring it up himself and if he didn’t, she would be grateful for the time to process it and figure out how to deal with it. 

She had fretted all morning over what to wear, not knowing where he was taking her. So, she opted for a long skirt but had packed jeans in her bag just in case. She had left her hair down and decided not to bother with too much make up. Daryl had been exceptionally quiet since he’d picked her up, only greeting her with a small ‘Hi’ and not even getting out of the truck when he arrived. She had tried to make conversation, but he seemed distracted and nervous. 

When the truck stopped, Faith realised they were outside Daryl’s house. She whirled around to face him in her seat.

“We’re at your home” She stated.

Daryl only nodded, his hands still on the steering wheel. He was looking down into his lap. 

“Told ya before, it ain’t no home. But yeah.” He muttered. 

She placed a hand on his thigh, noticing his eyes move quickly to the place of contact. 

“Thank you” She whispered. He finally raised his vision to her and slipped his hand down the wheel to cover hers on his leg. 

Daryl was well aware of the reasons why he didn’t want Faith in his house but he hadn’t anticipated just how anxious it made him to actually have her here. He had waited for Merle to announce that he was out for the day before tidying up and hiding any paraphernalia that could prompt some difficult questions to answer from Faith. As he unlocked the door, he asked himself what the hell he thought he was doing. 

“Had to make sure Merle was out. Had a chance to clean up.” He said, holding the door open for her. She stepped inside and slipped her hand into his. His eyes dropped to her fingers curled into his. 

“You’re not much of a hand holder, huh?” She smiled. 

“Um…I dunno.” He grunted 

“Right, you’re not really sure what you are or aren’t. We’ll figure it out.” She chirped, keeping hold of his hand. He closed the door behind her and she scanned the room. Dimly lit with ripped, brown drapes, the structure of the house was wooden and there had been no attempt to disguise it or wallpaper. The carpet was stained, the furniture had seen better days and there was a strong odour of cigarettes. Faith looked at Daryl and grinned.

“Can I have a tour?” She asked.

“Uh…alright.” He reluctantly agreed. He stepped forwards, guiding her with him by the hand. “Living room, TV. Got ya internet…” He pointed out as he picked up a stack of newspapers. “Ya chair, for sittin’ in all summer, drinking in ya drawers.” 

Faith laughed as he raised his other hand and gestured to a door to the left.

“Through there is the kitchen, although we only use that for cookin’ up after the hunt and somewhere to put the fridge… for beer.” 

She nodded enthusiastically. “Priorities.” 

He led her to the stairs, letting go of her hand and allowing her to go first. It took all of his self-discipline and willpower not to look up and marvel at her as she climbed the steps in front of him. At the top, she stopped and waited for him to carry on their tour.

“K, so in there is the bathroom.” He pointed out, quickly grabbing the door handle and swinging it shut. “Ya don’t wanna see that, it’s pretty gross. Merle’s room is that one behind ya, that’s even worse. Don’t wanna go in there. Gonna catch rabies or some shit.”

She laughed again, enjoying being able to listen to him explain something without her having to interrupt. He had become a lot more comfortable with her but she still found him to be reserved and it was moments like this that she treasured. 

“Can I see your room?” She asks hesitantly, expecting him to say no. 

“Uh, Yeah. Alright. Door at the end.” He told her. 

She moved ahead and opened the door, revealing a large, simple room. It was tidy and clean upon first glance and with minimal possessions. A couple of rock band posters adorn the walls and there were various hunting supplies dotted about. She observed the double bed, surprised to find it made. The dresser housed a number of motorcycle magazines. Faith wandered further inside, doing a painfully slow lap of the room and Daryl realised that he was holding his breath. She eventually sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Is that a new TV?” She asked, nudging her head up and motioning to a large, sealed box on the top of a chest of drawers. 

“Yeah, bought it a few weeks back. Thought it might drown out Merle’s drunken ramblin’ at 3am. I ain’t used it yet though.” He explained. 

“We could use it.” She suggested.

“What?” 

“Well, maybe we could eat junk food and watch a movie one night” She proposed.

“Here?! Naw” She shot back straight away.

She sighed and shook her head, ensuring the smile on her face stayed where it was. “You’re really not very good at taking a hint from a girl, are you? I mean, I could stay the night.”

At that, his eyebrows shot up. “Ya wanna stay here? Ya got that huge house. If ya want a change of scenery, just stay in one of the other bedrooms”

Faith laughed again “I don’t want a change of scenery, I want to be where you are. You idiot.” 

“I dunno, Faith. Things get kinda loud here.” 

“Then we should make some noise of our own.” She suggested, her face completely serious. 

“Uh...” His mouth curled into a shy smile. “Right. Yeah. Um…I’ll think about it.”

“I’m sure you will” She giggled, winking at him before scooting back on the bed until she was sat on the pillow with her back to the wall. He sat down in front of her. 

Wanting to try and broach the subject of his refusal to have her around his home, and to tell him about her own home life, she allowed a few moments silence to form between them while Daryl settled in front of her, leaning back on the bed and propping himself up on his elbow. His body was facing her and she figured this was as good a time as any.

“Why didn’t you want me here?” She whispered.

He stared at her, taking in every single little feature of her face and burning it into his memory. He had never been in this position and while he considered himself lucky that she hadn’t recoiled in horror at his living conditions, he still knew that there was more for her to find out that could still cause the same reaction. Her question was a tough one to answer, she was forcing him to confront something that he had been reluctant to admit or talk about with her.

“You know.” He finally uttered, his eyes locked with hers. 

She nodded. “You’re ashamed. Why?” 

“Ain’t exactly a mansion like yours.” He shrugged. 

“Don’t do that. Don’t compare it to mine. We all have our own paths. It doesn’t make one person better than anyone else.” 

He looked down and began playing with the dotted pattern on the bedsheets. 

“I didn’t always live in a big house like that… I didn’t have a loving family either” she said. Now ready to tell him more about her past and how it wasn’t as good as he may have imagined.

His attention turned back to her face. “What ya mean?” 

“My mother had an affair when I was 12. She got pregnant and my father kicked her out. Me too. Said every time he looked at me I reminded him of her and her betrayal. We lived in cheap motels until Hope was born. We had nothing. We were starving. I missed so much school.”

She paused. Daryl was listening to every word.

“My mom never told my grandmother, who was in the Bahamas opening a new hotel at the time. Eventually, my dad tracked us down and asked my mom to come home. He tried really hard to fix things and he was good to hope. I think he loves her, even though she’s not his. He just loves himself more. Anyway, things were ok for a while but my mom started to get real weird. I came home from school one day and found her standing on a box in the middle of the living room, covered from head to toe in blue paint.” 

Daryl was still totally involved in her story, now completely still. 

“Why?” He asked.

“She’d had some kind of breakdown. She was sectioned for two years after that. Then, she came home, met Farouk online and moved to London. Just like that. Screw the rest of us, right? She is a very beautiful woman, but she’s troubled and has a heart of stone. I’d had enough by this point, I graduated somehow, got a job and a shitty apartment and moved out. My father got a job in New York and moved there and Hope moved in with our Aunt Sarah because she wanted to be near me. Aunt Sarah hates her but y’know Hope. She won’t leave until she’s good and ready. Eventually, I got so angry with my mother calling me and asking about wedding dresses that I called my grandma and told her everything.” 

He furrowed his brow “Ya mom mad at ya for that?” 

“Yeah. She didn’t speak to me for around a year afterwards. My grandma visited Hope and I a lot after she found out what happened. I think she always felt guilty for not knowing and tried to make up for it. When I married Mike, she came to the wedding but refused to talk to my mom. Life wasn’t always peachy for me either, there is so much anger and resentment in my family. I hate that my dad calls Hope and I from his office every Christmas and starts off with the same line every fucking time. ‘Hi girls. Merry Christmas. I can’t talk long, I’m real busy.’ Yeah, dad, we know.” 

He held her gaze and smiled at her briefly. 

“Mind if I ask ya a question?” He asked gingerly.

“Sure” 

He hesitated for a while. “S’kinda personal” 

“That’s ok” 

He took a deep breath and went to speak. Faith noticed his mouth open but there was no sound. Until he tried again.

“You a millionaire?”

She sighed and shifted on the bed. He realised she looked highly uncomfortable as she ran her hands through her hair. 

“Ya don’t have to answer, just forget I asked.” He countered, apologetically.

“You want me to answer, that’s why you asked” She pointed out.

“My grandma died just as Mike was deployed. I found out that I’d inherited half of her estate the day before he went to Afghanistan. I didn’t tell him, I guess I wanted him to have something amazing to come home to. She left me 3.2 million dollars. Hope got the same. Her education is paid for but she can’t have the rest of the money until she’s 21. So yes, I guess that makes me a millionaire.” 

He looked like a rabbit in the headlights and simply blinked at her, eventually, letting out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding and it came out as a shocked “What the…” 

Faith felt panic setting in and tried to shove it away. She was not comfortable talking about this with anyone, let alone Daryl.

“Look, I don’t have it all sitting in my bank account. I donated a lot to the FFF anonymously and it allowed them to rent an office in this town. That’s why I picked this place to live, it just made sense that I could see how my money was put to use. Then I bought some shares in various brands. Ahh jesus, I really didn’t want you to know this yet”

“Why?” He asked.

“Because I didn’t want you to look at me any differently.” 

“Same reason I didn’t want to bring ya here.” He reminded her.

He had a point, it was exactly the same principal and she asked herself why she hadn’t figured that one out before. 

“I don’t care if you live here, if you live in a mansion or if you live in a shack at the side of the street. I’m with you because of who you are.” She assured him.

“Same with you.” He stated.

She flashed him a wide smile. “Good”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Another chapter with some angst (sorry!) *snigger*  
> Quite a bit of bad language in this one.

Back in the living room, Daryl had moved Merle’s chair back and dragged the couch in front of the TV and Faith noticed a bag from the local store on the floor.

“Ya said ya wanted to spend some time here. So, I got popcorn, potato chips, some other shit. Thought we could…hang out for a while. Merle ain’t gonna be back for hours” He told her.

Faith beamed at him, impressed by the effort he was making. She swooped up to him and kissed him. He let his hands roam her body and he pushed her jacket off, throwing it on the chair. She kicked her boots off all the while still kissing him. He backed up to the edge of the couch and she shoved her hands under his shirt, feeling his warm skin. 

“We’re all alone” She breathes. 

“Yeah…we are.” He uttered. 

She groaned in frustration and pushed him back into the couch where she straddled his lap and he frantically pulled at the straps of her top, revealing her black bra. His breath hitched in this throat at the sight and he hungrily kissed across her breasts. She slid her arms over his shoulders, bending them at the elbows and cross-crossing them at the back of his head. Pushing him further into her chest. She moaned again and threw her head back and she could feel him harden and push at her from underneath.  
He grumbled to himself and sat back, catching her eye. 

“Wait. No-no rushin’ rule.” He panted, linking her straps back over her shoulders and pulling her top back up over her bra. 

She growled in disapproval and began grinding her hips down on his erection. He shuddered.

“Uh fuck.” He grunted under his breath, slapping his hands down on her thighs and gripping her flesh. “Ya gotta stop unless ya gonna follow through with this.” He managed to say. 

She stopped reluctantly and looked down at him like she wanted to devour him. 

“I really want to follow through with this. But you’re right. We have a rule. This is just torture though.” She mumbled shyly. She climbed from his lap and settled next to him. 

“Look, don’t think I don’t want this, I do. Every damn time I look at ya. Just don’t wanna mess shit up” He admitted.

“You’re doing better than me.” She smiled, settling and the end of the couch. She rested her legs across his lap and picked up the remote from the floor. Flicking on the TV, she stopped at a news channel and motioned for him to throw her the bag of food. He obliged and was grateful for the distraction of the TV to calm him down. 

_“A retired teacher attacked a younger subway rider after a squabble over a seat. The younger man had apparently shoved the 67 year old out of the way when the older man began to attack, eventually biting repeatedly at the other man’s face” ___

__“I’m sure I’ve seen a lot of news like this recently. It’s weird.” Faith mused, opening a bag of potato chips and shoving a handful in her mouth. She dragged a blanket from the backrest and threw it over her legs and Daryl’s lap._ _

__“Yeah, me too.” Daryl agreed._ _

__“What would you do? If we had a zombie apocalypse?” She said, shuffling down in her seat and gently rubbing her foot along his thigh._ _

__“Get Merle. He’s military trained. Grab all my huntin' shit. Then go find you.”_ _

__“You’re cute” She giggled._ _

__“That’s another first.” He claimed._ _

__“What is?”_ _

__“Cute. I aint cute, Faith.”_ _

__“Hah! Thought you might hate that one” She joked. “OK, maybe cute doesn’t suit you. Maybe…rugged…or…just downright hot.” She proposed, offering him the bag of chips. He took a handful and shook his head._ _

__“I aint hot.” He mumbled._ _

__“Oh, you so are. Stop hating on my taste in men” She argued, moving her foot further up under the blanket and rubbing between his legs._ _

__“Faith” he warned. She moved her foot away and scoffed._ _

__“Fine, fine. Y’know what I’d do? If there were zombies?”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Go to the Phoenix, pour myself some peach schnapps and wait for it all to blow over.”_ _

__Daryl laughed and watched her casually stuffing chips in her mouth and flicking through the TV channels._ _

__“Guess I’d know where to look first then.” He chuckled._ _

__*****_ _

__The next day, Faith was working with Debbie and Tank and Daryl and Merle had wandered in around late afternoon and took up their spot by the pool table. Faith was filling up the change in the register when she looked up at two women walking in. One of them she recognised. Delores. Those bright blonde extensions were recognisable anywhere. She was the aging stripper that had bundled out of Daryl’s house the morning Faith was there. She had a younger woman with her who also sported a peroxide blonde weave, a lot of make-up, high heeled boots, a fake fur jacket and a tiny pair of denim shorts. She watched as the two women made their way over to the pool table. Soon there was a chorus of laughing and loud greetings coupled with cheek kisses and hugging. Faith turned to Debbie and Tank, who were arguing quietly over a crossword at the end of the bar. She stared at them expectantly for an explanation when Tank looked up and noticed the women and then saw Faith waiting._ _

__“Uuh, ya wanna take this one or shall I?” He rumbled to Debbie_ _

__“Are you two kidding me?!” Faith asked, exasperated. “There’s more I don’t know?!”_ _

__“I got it” Debbie sighed, thudding her pencil down on the page and taking faiths arm. She lead her into the back of the bar._ _

__“Ok, so that woman is Delores.” She started._ _

__“I know who she is, I’ve met her already. Merle’s on and off, right?” Faith replied._ _

__“Exactly. You’ve met her? I bet that was a joy” She said sarcastically._ _

__“Who’s the younger blonde?” Faith questioned._ _

__“That’s Jen. Delores’ daughter. Her and Daryl kinda grew up together.”_ _

__“I see” Faith uttered._ _

__She craned her neck around the doorframe, seeing Jen throw her arms around Daryl. He remained his usual stoic self and didn’t return her hug. Instead he just offered her a small smile and asked if she wanted a drink._ _

__“They’re close?” Faith asks.  
“Jen always thought they were, think she always wanted it to be more than it was. From Daryl’s side, I only ever saw a friendship and a strained one at that. She left town around six years ago, think somethin' mighta happened between them but you’d have to ask him what. He ain’t seen her since, until now.” _ _

__“Just when I thought things couldn’t get any more complicated.” Faith sighed._ _

__“Might be nothin’.” Debbie offered. “Just ask him.”_ _

__“I have so much to ask him already, Deb.” She complained, stomping back to the bar._ _

__*****_ _

__Throughout the night, Faith could see Jen shamelessly flirting with Daryl. She geared herself up for another repeat of her antics on the Grand Opening day in the form of another shameless kiss, but decided against it, remembering how uncomfortable it made Daryl. Instead, she quietly observed from the bar. Debbie and Tank growing increasingly concerned about the angry look on her face that seemed to get worse every time Jen touched Daryl’s arm or brushed against him. Faith could see that he didn’t like her touching him but he was still smiling and laughing with her. She was also well aware that he hadn’t even looked at her since Jen had arrived._ _

__“Deb?” She called to her friend at the other end of the bar. “You OK to close? I think I’ll head home. It’s quiet and I’ve had enough of this shit show.”_ _

__Debbie padded over to her. “Yeah, sure thing, Angel. Ya OK?”_ _

__“Just realising in the last few weeks how much of a jealous psycho I can be.” She said sadly._ _

__“If it helps ya some, I’d feel pretty crappy watchin’ that too. But y’know what? He’s only got eyes for you, a fool could see that. Either get over there and claim ya man, or get on home and pour yaself a tall drink.”_ _

__“Think I know what the best option there is” She said, collecting her Bike Helmet and her Jacket from the back of the bar and squeezing Tank’s forearm on her way out._ _

__*****_ _

__Daryl, who was winning the game of doubles with Jen, saw Faith leave the bar with her Helmet and dropped his pool cue on the table. He headed straight for the door. Jen picked up her smokes and slowly followed after him, stopping just outside the door and within earshot of Daryl. She lit a cigarette and watched the scene before her._ _

__“Faith!” Where ya goin?” Daryl asked as he jogged towards her. She swung a leg over the bike._ _

__“Home” She said bluntly._ _

__“You alright? Ya sick or somethin? Want me to drive ya?” He queried. She felt a stab of guilt at his caring and selfless reaction._ _

__“No, I’m ok.” She answered._ _

__Daryl shot her a suspicious look and stepped closer to the bike._ _

__“Ya lyin to me?” He asked, although it was more of a statement._ _

__“Yes. I am.” She snapped “The truth is, I’m not sure I’m comfortable with your touchy-feely friend in there. I can’t watch her flirt with you anymore.” She confessed, feeling completely embarrassed and unreasonable._ _

__“What, Jen?! Faith, that ain’t nothin’ she’s an old friend is all.” He offered._ _

__“Yeah, well. She’s obviously missed you. It’s fine, I’m going home now. Have a good night. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said, giving him a half smile and pulling her helmet on. She started the bike and he stepped back, allowing her space to manoeuvre the machine out of the lot. As she rode out onto the main street, Daryl stood motionless and confused. Was she mad at him?_ _

__*****_ _

__Halfway home, Faith slowed the bike and pulled over at the side of the road. Her hands left the handlebars and she sat back in the seat. Why was she running away? This was not in her nature. She knew that she’d been acting out of turn since she met Daryl, having never been a jealous person before. Hope had made her realise that she was changing. She now felt a fierce need to protect what she had since losing the person she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. Everything was now more sacred than ever and she found herself feeling jealousy and intimidation at the thought of Daryl’s friend pawing at him. She cursed loudly in her helmet, slamming her fist on the fuel tank. She should have introduced herself. She should have solidified her place as Daryl’s girlfriend and she should have stood her ground. Instead, she chose to run away._ _

__She switched the bike back on and performed a U-turn, heading back to the bar._ _

__*****_ _

__Daryl paced back and forth in front of Jen outside the bar. The seating area was empty, only the two of them occupying the large space. He took a drag on his cigarette and quickly looked up at Jen, who was scanning the parking lot, her grey fur jacket pulled tight around her shoulders._ _

__“Who’s the girl on the motorcycle?” She asked._ _

__He felt a surge of pride at the thought of having to explain to his friend who Faith was and who she was to him._ _

__“Her name’s Faith.” He replied._ _

__“And who is Faith?” Jen pressed._ _

__“My girl.” He answered, attempting to hide the huge smile that was threatening to spread across his face._ _

__“Oh… you have a girl? Never thought I’d see the day.” She joked._ _

__He huffs “Yeah. Me too.”_ _

__“What’s she like? Pity I couldn’t meet her.” Jen continued, flicking her smoke away and mirroring his pacing as she walked next to him, the two of them creating a track in the dirt._ _

__“She’s awesome. Still havin’ a hard time believin’ she wants to be with me”_ _

__“From what I saw, she looks pretty hot.” Jen observed._ _

__“Yeah, she is” He agreed, the smile under the surface now showing through. He lowered his head, looking at his boots as he walked and hoping that Jen couldn’t see the big, stupid grin on his face when she suddenly stopped and flopped her arms against her sides. He halted himself and looked at her._ _

__“You know I wanted to be your girl, right? Ever since we were kids?” She blurted out._ _

__Daryl was speechless. This had come out of nowhere. He had only ever seen her as a friend and now, six years on from her departure that he still found he was irritated about, she was telling him this?! His mind raced as he fought to form an appropriate response._ _

__“What?” He managed, feeling a stab of anger in his heart._ _

__“Don’t think I could have made it any clearer.” She offered._ _

__“Clearer?! Ya never said nothin. Then ya skipped town” He snapped._ _

__“Because I couldn’t do it anymore!” she cried, her arms coming up in a dramatic display._ _

__“Do what?”_ _

__“Keep Fucking you and wishing you’d love me back!” She exclaimed._ _

__He froze and simply blinked at her. She had always been the sort of girl to be blunt and honest. But this was completely blindsiding him._ _

__“What the hell, Jen? What am I sposed to say to that?!”_ _

__“Say that you love me, that you always did. I want it to be the reason you always stood up for me, the reason you clamped your hands over my ears when we were ten to drown out the sound of my mom seeing clients in the next room, the reason you wanted me to run away into the woods with you when your daddy was beating on you. I want you to say you did all that because you love me. But you can’t, can you?”_ _

__“I didn’t know ya felt like that. We were friends” He insisted_ _

__“To you, were only ever going to be friends. Why do you think I started having sex with you? Yeah, it was great but I thought you wanted me. I thought you might feel the same one day.” She sniffed._ _

__“Look, I can’t say sorry for somethin’ I didn’t even know was goin’ on.”_ _

__She angrily bats a tear away from her cheek and wandered on the spot for a moment before turning to him and looking him dead in the eyes._ _

__“That last time we were together, at your place, before I left. I felt something. We connected. Did you not feel anything?” She pleaded._ _

__“I-I dunno. Always cared about ya. But it was nothin’ more than friends to me.”_ _

__“Huh. Friends that fucked.” She spat, rolling her eyes._ _

__“Well, yeah. Maybe we shouldn’t have done that.” He suggested._ _

__“Ya got that right.” She agreed._ _

__Silence fell between them and without a warning, she stepped up to him, standing so close he could feel her chest pushing against him. He could hear the roar of a motorcycle in the parking lot but took no notice, the sound being nothing unusual in The Phoenix._ _

__

__Faith lifted her helmet off and left it on the back of her bike. She turned and began walking back to the Phoenix, her knee high, lace up boots crunching along the gravelly, dusty floor. As her vision raised, she stopped and felt her stomach flip. A wave of nausea engulfed her and the air left her lungs. She stumbled on the spot, her hands reaching out to her sides but grabbing at nothing. Tears filled her eyes and overflowed down her cheeks._ _

__

__Jen moved even closer, her lips brushing against Daryl’s._ _

__“The fuck are ya doin, Jen? Stop.” He demanded, attempting to move backwards away from her, but finding himself backed up against a wooden post._ _

__She ignored him. “For old times’ sake” She breathed as she pressed her lips to his, Forming a light and unwanted kiss. Daryl quickly grabbed her wrists and pushed her away._ _

__

__Faith ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart pounded in her chest and pure, white hot rage coursed through her veins._ _

__

__Debbie was wiping the countertop down when she heard screaming and crashing coming from outside. She immediately looked at Tank who was already on his feet and making tracks towards the door. She threw the rag into the sink and charged after him. Merle and Delores also got to their feet with Merle leading the way, knowing his brother was still outside._ _

__

__Faith reached out and grabbed a handful of cheap, nylon hair extensions, ripping them backwards as hard as she could and tearing out a large clump in her hand. Jen let out a strangled scream as she was thrown into the tables and chairs. Faith then grabbed Daryl’s beer form his hand, tipped the liquid over his head, hurled the bottle at the floor and whirled around to lunge at Jen. The blonde’s back had smashed against the jagged surface of the end of a table and her bones cracked with agony. A hand clamped around her neck. She saw Faith looking over her.  
Daryl surged forwards only to be stopped by Merle who had suddenly appeared behind him and had taken hold of his back of his vest. _ _

__“Now now. Let ‘em work out their differences.” He sneered “This should be fun”_ _

__Delores rolled her eyes “My mini-me. Always fuckin’ or fightin’ just like her mama.” She sighed, making no attempt to stop what was happening._ _

__Debbie skidded in the gravel as she arrived at the scene, her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Faith with her hand around Jen’s throat. She was seemingly squeezing so tight that she was rendering her victim almost immobile. Jen was scrambling to get up, kicking out at Faith with her stiletto heels and desperately trying to remove the hand that held her throat in an iron grip._ _

__“What in the world…?!” Tank gasped._ _

__“She’s gonna regret this somethin’ awful” Debbie said “Get in there, Tank.”_ _

__“Aww fuck that. Females fightin’ scares the crap outta me. Bitches play spiteful” He admitted._ _

__“Don’t be a pussy” Debbie scowled, shoving him forwards._ _

__Faith slammed a punch into Jen’s face. Her fist exploding with pain but it only spurred her on. As she went to throw another, she found her wrist had been seized from behind her. She snapped her head around to see Daryl pulling her away. She whirled around, snatched her wrist from his grasp and backhanded him across the face, the sound echoing and making Debbie shudder._ _

__“You fucking asshole!” She screamed at him, slamming her hands into his shoulders and pushing him back. His arms dropped to his sides. The side of his face stung with pain but he told himself she could do whatever she wanted to him, he was not going to touch her. Jen remained on the floor by the table, deciding not to retaliate to Faith’s violent outburst. She wiped the blood from her nose and listened to Faith lay into Daryl._ _

__“You think I’m some kind of idiot, Daryl?! I knew I wasn’t going crazy! You’re a lying son of a bitch! Just the same as your fucking retard brother! Fuck You! Oh no, wait, we haven’t got to that part yet so you’re happy to kiss some white trash Barbie in a parking lot in the mean time!"_ _

__Daryl’s mouth fell open and he stood in a stunned and hurt silence, seeing her furious expression and wishing he could wind back time and not even be in the bar when Jen appeared. Debbie was almost certain she could see when Daryl’s heart snapped into two pieces._ _

__“Faith, it ain’t-” He tried_ _

__“You’re a prick, Dixon! I trusted you and you’re out here kissing her?! Did you fuck my sister too?!” Faith spat._ _

__“No” He replied quietly._ _

__“Hell hath no fury. God dammit, Faith.” Debbie muttered to herself before clicking her fingers at Tank._ _

__Merle pursed his lips at Faith’s comments “Hooh! Ouch. Think I mighta just gained a lot more respect for that little lady. She’s fuckin brutal.” He smirked. Delores laughed and playfully hit him in the arm._ _

__Tank wrapped an arm around Faith’s waist, lifting her off the ground and heading in the opposite direction with her kicking and screaming like a toddler having tantrum._ _

__“Alright, Hulk. That’s enough. Daryl, make yourself useful and get Jen. Keep her away.” Tank ordered._ _

__Daryl stepped closer to Jen and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her back upright. Her nose was busted and blood ran down her lips and chin. He said nothing as he dropped his hand and glared at her._ _

__“Woo! I love me a little trouble in paradise!” Merle declared._ _

__“Shut up, Merle. Shows over” Daryl snapped._ _

__“Just can’t help yaself can ya?” Delores snapped at Jen. “Kicking up trouble wherever ya go.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. Merle giggled from beside her._ _

__“Like I’m in the damn twilight zone. Bitches fightin’ over my baby brother. What the hell?! I need me another drink.” He said to himself as he slid a hand around Delores waist and guided her back inside._ _

__

__Tank planted faith against the wall of the building in the parking lot. When her feet hit the ground, he held onto her shoulders, pinning her to the wall._ _

__“What the hell has gotten into you? You ain’t no violent person, Faith! Ya out here actin like some fuckin gangbanger!” He shouted at her._ _

__Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and tears were now streaming down her face. She sniffed loudly and wiped her nose with her sleeve._ _

__“He was kissing her.” She uttered, her eyes darting everywhere._ _

__“The Faith I know wouldn’t have turned to violence.” He growled._ _

__“Maybe she’s changed. Maybe she’s sick of all the fucking secrets and the lies.” She panted, her eyes still wide and flickering around from Tank to the ground and to the parking lot._ _

__Ya need to calm down, girl.” He said “Shit. Debbie’s better at this part than me.”_ _

__

__“TANK!” Debbie’s shrill voice cut through the atmosphere. “Get her in here NOW!”_ _

__“Saved by the banshee. Ya really done it now. Deb’s pissed. C’mon.”_ _

__He dragged her inside by her arm. Everything was a blur; her heart was still hammering in her chest and her body was alight with adrenaline. As they entered the bar, she shrugged Tank away from her and saw Daryl and Jen sat in chairs on opposite ends of the open space in front of the bar. Debbie stood in the middle, her hands on her hips and her face stony and irate._ _

__“You. Sit the fuck down” she said, her hand shooting out and pointing to an empty chair in the middle but a good distance from the others._ _

__“Tank, watch her.” She ordered. Tank went and stood behind Faith’s chair. Her eyes fell on Jen and her anger rose once more and she glowered at her. Jen avoided her gaze, choosing instead to look down into her lap and fiddle with her hands._ _

__“What the hell happened out there?!” Debbie yelled._ _

__“Little Dixon isn’t who I thought he was” Faith spat. Her eyes flickering from Daryl to Jen._ _

__Daryl couldn’t stop looking at Faith, he had never seen her like this before. Her reaction had been extreme and shocking and she had displayed the kind of behaviour she proclaimed to hate in others. She had said some hurtful things and he tried desperately to push them away and avoid thinking that there was any truth in any of it._ _

__“Ya really think im’ma let ya get away with fightin’ in my bar… OUR bar?! You own half this place ya dumb bitch! Ya can’t go around bashin’ whores faces in when ya feel like it!”_ _

__“Did you just call me a whore?” Jen interrupted._ _

__“If the cheap stiletto fits.” Faith jeered._ _

__“I’m not a whore” Jen corrected._ _

__“Oh, A whore and a liar.” Faith objected._ _

__“Hey! You!” Debbie clicked her fingers in front of Faith “I’m ya best friend. So that means im’ma be honest with ya. What has gotten into you?! This is not you! Ya ain’t violent! Ya smart and collected!”_ _

__“Obviously this asshole has brought out the worst in me” she hissed in Daryl’s direction. He shot her a sad look at her scathing comment._ _

__“Can I say something?” Jen interrupted. Debbie held up a hand to silence her._ _

__“Y’all get to speak and figure this out like civilised human beings. I’ll mediate. Seein as y’all are acting like Neanderthals” Debbie scolded. She saw Jen look in Faiths direction hesitantly before turning her gaze to Debbie. She gave her a short nod, motioning for her to proceed._ _

__“Your name’s Faith?” She asked, dropping her vision back to her attacker and getting only a savage stare in return. “I’m sorry. I kissed him, he didn’t start anything. This…” she pointed to her obviously broken nose “I deserved it. You should know, he didn’t kiss me back, he told me to stop and I didn’t. You must have seen the worst part. Don’t be mad at him. He did nothing wrong.”_ _

__Faith didn’t respond. She just remained completely still and seething at Jen._ _

__Jen looked up at Daryl “Daryl, I’m so sorry.”_ _

__Daryl’s entire body tensed and his jaw pulled tight. Faith could almost see the anger emanating from him when he shot to his feet. Tank leapt into action, placing a big hand on his chest to ensure he wasn’t going to lunge forwards._ _

__“I don’t care, Jen. Ya should leave. Ya came back here and fucked everythin’ up!”_ _

__“I didn’t mean to” She said meekly._ _

__“Oh right, ya didn’t mean to, huh?! Then why did ya tell me all that shit?! Why bring it up now?!” He raged, the volume of his voice now louder than everyone else’s had been_ _

__“There ain’t no chance with us! There never was! If you’d told me before I would have stopped screwin’ ya. I didn’t love ya. I ain’t never loved anybody!”_ _

__Daryl’s words were hitting Faith like bullets. The sordid details of his past adding to all the other things she knew about him but hadn’t yet addressed._ _

__“I got a girl, Jen! I told ya that! Ya just turned up unannounced with all ya bullshit confessions. Sayin’ ya ain’t no whore, ya a fuckin liar! We both know ya are! Ya do anything for cash, ya always have. But me? I’d do anythin’ for her…” he shouted, pointing at Faith. “…look at her! She’s fuckin beautiful! She’s classy and smart. She aint nothin’ like you! Ya think im’ma just toss her aside for another seedy fuck with you ‘cause ya finally decided to tell me how ya feel all these years later?!”_ _

__Jen looked as though she’d been hit in the face again. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her face crumpled. “Is that what you think? That it was seedy? We’d been sleeping together since we were teenagers! You took my fucking virginity, Daryl! I thought we connected, and I just thought that maybe...” She sobbed._ _

__“What?! That we would run off into the sunset together after ya bailin’ on me and bein’ gone for 6 fuckin years with no contact?! Ya thought about ya fuckin self, Jen!” He yelled._ _

__Faith had never witnessed such an angry display from Daryl, even when he had dumped her at the bar, the severity of his words didn’t come close to his fury at his old friend. She couldn’t help but think about the harsh nature of what he was saying to her, before remembering that she was the one that had probably broken Jen’s nose._ _

__“It’s all about you and what you want, aint it?! What about me? What about my life? What about my girl and the fact that my life is finally startin’ to make sense after so much bullshit?! Fuck that, huh?! Think ya can just come back here and wreck it all because ya say ya love me?! Crazy bitch.”_ _

__“OK. That’s’ enough, Daryl.” Debbie ordered. “Sit down”_ _

__Daryl ignored her, still straining against Tank’s hand._ _

__“SIT. THE. FUCK. DOWN!” Debbie roared. Daryl threw himself back into the chair, his furious stare not leaving Jen._ _

__Faith’s eyes flickered up to Debbie, who was only short but seemed to somehow be towering over her with her hands still placed firmly on her hips. She raised both eyebrows at Faith._ _

__“Oh no, I’m not apologising to her.” She said defiantly._ _

__“She doesn’t need to.” Jen added. “I’m just going to go.” She said, standing up and shrugging her jacket on. She turned to the door._ _

__“Jen” Faith said, also getting up. Debbie immediately stood in between them and Tank clamped a hand on her shoulder._ _

__“Just…Wait” Faith ordered. She looked down at Debbie “I’m just going to talk to her. I promise”_ _

__Debbie studied Faith’s face and gave Tank a nod, he let go of her shoulder. Faith approached Jen and motioned to the door. She stepped outside and Jen followed her._ _

__Faith turned quickly and stood close to her “Why?” She asked._ _

__“W-what?”_ _

__“Why did you kiss him? He said in there that he told you he’s in a relationship with me and people in this bar don’t talk about anything else these days. Why did you kiss him?” She demanded, trying her best to stay calm and finally noticing her heartbeat returning to normal.  
Jen’s eyes brimmed with tears. _ _

__“Have you ever felt what it’s like to be in love with someone that doesn’t love you back?” She sniffed._ _

__“No” Faith replied bluntly, crossing her arms in front of her._ _

__“Well, it’s like everything is dark. Like this black cloud follows you around. You’re never good enough because the one person you want, doesn’t want you and you try… you try to find the feeling they give you in someone else but it just isn’t there. So, you change and you make yourself who everyone else thinks you should be to try and fill the void but nothing works. I did it because I love him and I miss him and I regret moving away from him. I’ve loved him since we were kids.”_ _

__“Did you ever have a relationship with him?” She questioned sternly, knowing that she hadn’t but wanting to test her anyway._ _

__“No. Daryl hasn’t ever had a relationship with anyone. I’m not going to lie to you, we slept together a lot. We were each other’s firsts. I thought it’d eventually make him feel something for me, but it never did. I always wondered why he would never let me actually go to sleep with him. I guess it was just sex to him, or some kind of connection to someone when Merle left him…” she paused and wiped her cheek, her heavy mascara smudging under her eye. “You should make things right with him. This wasn’t his fault.”_ _

__“I’ll be the judge of that once I’ve talked to him.” Faith snapped._ _

__Jen nodded sadly, the blood on her lips now crusty and dried._ _

__“Debbie’s right. I’m not a violent person, I haven’t ever hit anyone before. Believe it or not, I don’t like violence. I shouldn’t have beat on you like that. But I’m not going to apologise. This is as good as it gets and you should take it as a warning to never touch him again.” Faith warned.  
“I won’t. I’m leaving town tomorrow morning. I’m sorry.” Tears continued to down her face and Faith actually felt a sting of compassion for her. _ _

__“Don’t think I don’t feel for you, I do. I do know what it’s like to lose someone and this is the equivalent, so I understand to that extent and I’m sorry you’re having to go through that now. It can’t have been easy sat in front of us listening to what he said to you in there. I may have broken your face…but I can tell he’s broken your heart, weather he meant to or not.” Faith said. “Take my advice, let him go. Find someone that feels the same about you. You can’t live your life wondering ‘what if’, you’ll drive yourself crazy. Oh, and you’d do well to stop playing up to what you think people want you to be. Find out who you are and it’ll enable you to move on with your life. Without Daryl.”_ _

__Jen wiped at her blood covered mouth with her sleeve and nodded sadly._ _

__“Even though you hit me, you seem like a cool person. Thank you.” She went to walk away when she stopped abruptly and glanced back at Faith._ _

__“Everybody keeps saying you’re not violent. To do what you did, you must really love him.” She sputtered._ _

__Faith was conflicted about her choice of response. Not knowing how to answer such a personal thing and to someone she didn’t even know. Jen had forced her to admit her own feelings to herself. Feelings she wasn’t quite ready to begin accepting, but she had just broken someone’s nose in a fit of rage because the thought of Daryl with anyone but her had pushed her over the edge and she had made a decision that was going to weigh on her for a long time._ _

__“It’s a strange thing, love. It can make the strongest of us weak, and the weakest of us strong. It makes us do insane things. Things we’d never normally do. But if you’ve never lost your mind over someone, you’ve never really followed your heart. I guess we both learned that tonight.”_ _

__Jen sniffed loudly and clamped a hand over her mouth, her face contorting with despair. She took a deep breath and removed her hand. Giving Faith a desperate smile._ _

__“I really hope it works out for you both. I mean that.” She blubbed as she turned and scraped her heels across the gravel to the exit of the parking lot._ _


	16. Chapter 16

Faith slowly ambled back into the bar to talk to Daryl. Tank and Debbie had cleared up and left her the keys, Merle and Delores had left with an absolutely destroyed Jen.

“You can lecture me. I deserve it.” She mumbled, sitting down at a table and placing her head in her hands.

“Ya think I wouldn’t have done the same if it was you? No lecture here.” He told her.

Silence. Faith tapped on the table and Daryl paced about in front of her. Stopping every now and then to say something but always deciding against it.

“Is it true? What she said? Did you tell her to stop?” Faith finally asked. She heard him suck in a breath and release it steadily, as if he were trying to calm himself.

“Course I did, Faith.” He replied.

She sighed loudly and mumbled something to herself that Daryl couldn’t quite hear.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me. I’ve never been violent to anyone before. I just, I saw her kissing you and I wanted to kill her. What the fuck have you done to me? I never used to be a jealous person, Daryl. I-I don’t know, maybe it’s what happens when the person you love just… isn’t there anymore. It makes you want to cling onto what you have.” 

He grabbed a chair and spun it around, sitting on it backwards with the backrest between his legs. He looked at her across the table.

“Can’t comment on somethin I ain’t been through. But I kinda get it. Ya think I didn’t wanna kill that guy from the store that asked ya out? I almost did kill the two assholes that tried to rob ya.” 

“Yeah.” She huffed. “How much is true of what she said? About you guys…screwing around.” 

“Uh, Yeah. We did. I didn’t think it was a big deal. I didn’t know she felt anythin’ for me. She never told me.” He explained.

“Would it have made a difference if she did?” 

“No. I never saw her that way. She was just a friend.” 

“So, you didn’t kiss her outside?”

“No! She kissed me. After I told her not to.” He exclaimed.

“It looked bad from where I was standing.” She huffed.

“I dunno what else to say. I didn’t wanna kiss her, Faith. I pushed her away. Maybe ya missed that part ‘cause ya was charging at her like a bull to a red rag.” 

Faith couldn’t help but smile a little. Her hand burned and hummed with pain from her grazed and bloody knuckles as she flexed it.

“Did you just liken me to a bull?” She asked. 

He caught her eye and tried not to laugh. 

“Uh… I didn’t mean it like that” he replied. 

She stood up and tugged on his arm, bringing him to his feet. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry I beat up your friend.” She apologised. “Now that’s a sentence I’ve never said before.” 

“She ain’t a friend. Not anymore.” He said firmly.

He pulled her by the waist so her body connected with his and planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips. She melted into him, the pain in her hand suddenly numbed. When she stopped kissing him, she rested her forehead on his. 

“I ain’t ever gonna cheat on ya, Faith. Ya gotta believe me.” He whispered. 

“OK” she said, kissing him again “OK”. 

She stepped back. “I know it’s late but need you to come to my place tonight, we need to talk about some stuff. Please?” She pleaded.

“Alright.” He agreed.

*****

They sat in Faith’s kitchen, either side of the island with empty coffee mugs in front of them. They’d been there for an hour but Faith had still yet to work up the courage to bring up what she knew. Daryl kept shooting her worried looks, knowing that he was expecting yet another taxing conversation.

“What we need to talk about, Faith?” He said, starting the ball rolling. 

She turned the mug around in her fingers on the table. 

“You’re hiding something else from me, aren’t you?” She asked. Wishing she’d started off in a better, less accusatory way.

“I ain’t hiding nothin’. What are ya talkin ‘bout?” He responded without hesitation. 

She got up and opened a drawer, taking out the rolled-up money he’d given her and placing it on the table in front of him. His brow furrowed and Faith immediately felt like crying again. She didn’t want to put him on the spot, or make him feel bad, but she couldn’t tip toe around anymore.

“I know where this came from. Tank told me.” She explained.

“I earned it.” He said bluntly. 

“You did. Running drugs for the club.” She sighed.

“SON OF A BITCH! That fuckin' _rat_!” He suddenly ranted, his fist slamming on the countertop. Faith jumped. He looked away and closed his eyes for a second while he gathered his thoughts and tried not to lose his temper. It was something he never wanted her to find out about him. 

“Is that correct?” Faith continued, dipping her head and trying to look into his eyes. He just looked at her sideways, completely still. 

“Daryl, whatever the answer is. Nothing changes between us. I just need you to tell me the truth. I can’t handle all these secrets anymore.” She admitted, feeling her throat constrict and her eyes water.

“Nothin’ changes?” He asked, searching for reassurance.

“Nothing.”

“Ya promise me that?” 

“Yes. I promise.” 

She observed him closely, seeing his eyes move from hers to the counter top and back up to her again. He was tapping his knee relentlessly and chewing his bottom lip as she had expected him to do. Eventually, he nodded. 

Daryl wanted to grab her and tell her that it was all a big joke when he saw the shattered look on her face. He had disappointed her and he hated himself for it. He had hoped she would never find out but knew deep down that such a big secret was going to be extremely difficult to keep. Wanting to protect her from such a dangerous and criminal world, he was at least prepared to lie for as long as it took. But Faith was smart and he realised that he should never underestimate her. He lifted his forearms from the table in front of him and hid his face in them, his leg still tapping away.

“Daryl, you know I can’t accept that money. It’s not legitimate.” She cooed at him softly.

“I know”. He said into his arms, his voice muffled. 

She slid the money closer to him across the marble. He finally sat back, his face red. He took the cash and shoved it into his jeans pocket. Faith couldn’t tell if the colour of his face was embarrassment or frustration. 

“Why, Daryl?” She questioned.

“Why what?”

“Why do you do it?”

“Money.”

“You do other work though, right? Legal stuff?”

“Yeah, when I can get it.” He shrugged.

“Merle does this too?”

He hesitated as it occurred to him that the more she knew the greater trouble she could be in should it all get to the authorities. 

“If I tell ya this shit. It puts ya in danger.” He warned, shaking his head.

“It won’t leave this room. I promise.” she told him.

He noticed her slightly bloodshot eyes and the way she swallowed hard, she was upset. He had upset her.

“Yeah, we do stuff for the club. But I deliver stuff for Merle too.” He mumbled.

“Merle deals drugs?” She asked.

He nodded solemnly.

“Jesus.” She breathed. “You know I can’t condone this right? You know I have to ask you to stop.” She probed, hoping for a positive reaction but aware that she probably wouldn’t get one. He finally stopped tapping his leg and wiped his hands down his face.

“I can’t.” He said quietly.

“Why?”

“Ya don’t know what the club is like. There’s a reason Deb had to get Lynch’s say so to let ya buy half the bar. Did ya know that? Ya only see what they wanna show ya. Can’t just stop, ain’t that easy.”

Faith knew of Lynch, the club’s president. She had met him on a few occasions and he’d always presented himself as polite and personable but had an untrustworthy air about him and Debbie had always reminded her to stay on his good side. 

“Talk to Tank. He’s still Sargent at arms?” She suggested.

“No point. I know too much. They’ll kill me before they let me walk away.” His heart lurched as she sniffed and tilted her head back, blinking rapidly. She got up and began to wander about over the shiny floor tiles anxiously. 

“I need to ask you something else and you’re not going to like it.” She said, her voice cracking. 

“My day just gets better and better”. He smiled thinly. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to do this to you, Daryl. I just don’t think I can take any more surprises, it’s either this or I have to end things and I don’t want that.” She stopped wandering, a tear escaping her eye.

Daryl felt panic wash over him. He didn’t want to lose her. The thought made him feel physically sick.

“I aint losin ya now. Ask me. C'mon.” He demanded. 

She leaned her back against the countertop along the outside of the kitchen and brought her hands up to her face, pressing them together as if in prayer. She leaned her chin on her fingertips and closed her eyes.

“Do you use drugs?” She whispered, opening her eyes.

Again, she received a completely rigid stare for a few moments before he bowed his head. 

“Not recently.” He murmured.

“Not recently? What does that mean?” She asked.

“Means not recently. Not since I met you. I aint like Merle or nothin’. Getting’ lit every day. Was just every now and then. Fuck all else to do sometimes. Now I got somethin’ else to think about.” 

“OK.” She sighed, standing up straight and taking up her original seat.

“OK?” he questioned. 

“Yeah. OK.” 

“What, ya not gonna make me promise never to do it again or somethin’?” He said, his tone surprised.

“No. I believe you. I don’t want to patronize you, you’re not stupid. But I have to say all this crap. I would be a shitty girlfriend if I didn’t. I just want you to be honest with me and I want you to think about what happens if you get caught dealing drugs. You’ll go to prison for a long time. Do you not care about that?” She pleaded.

“Didn’t before.” He shrugged.

“Before what?”

“Before you” 

She just held his gaze. 

“Look, ya can’t ever tell anyone what ya know. Could get into trouble yaself for knowin and not reportin’ it and if the club find out it could be dangerous for ya. I’d never forgive myself if somethin’ happened to ya because of me. So, don’t talk about it with no one other than me or that snitchin’ sommbitch, Tank. Alright?” He fumed. 

Faith filled her coffee mug from the pot and offered Daryl more, he placed his hand over the mug and shook his head.

“Please don’t be mad at him Daryl. I dragged it out of him. And just so you know, I’m never going to be OK with this.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t expect ya to be.”

“You have any other secrets you wanna tell me?” She sipped her black coffee and willed it to provide her with some emotional strength instead of just waking her up.

“No. You?”

“Not that I can think of right now.” She sighed. 

He saw that she looked exhausted and cast his eyes over her grazed hand clasped around the mug. 

“More trouble than I’m worth. Huh?” He mumbled. She stretched out a hand across the countertop, gripping his wrist with her fingers. They sat quietly for a few moments, his warm wrist under her hand. 

“I-I feel like all I’ve done is hurt ya” He admitted, breaking the silence. 

Faith looked up, suddenly aware that he’d never confessed to something that easily before and without being prompted and she tried not to looked shocked.

“We’re just working some stuff out.” She assured him. Her hand still on his wrist. He grumbled something inaudible and shifted nervously in his seat. 

“Need to ask you somethin’ now. If that’s alright.” He said.

“OK?” She agreed, smiling at him.

“Are…are ya happy? With me?” he questioned apprehensively.

She let out a short breath and closed her eyes, lowering her head. Her fingers slid down his wrist, searching for his hand. He opened it to her and she took hold of it, gripping it tightly. When she finally looked up at him, he was sure she was about to end things. 

“I’m going to explain something to you.” She said, letting go of his hand and walking around the island to sit next to him. He shifted the stool closer and to face her and she held her hands out to him and he laced his fingers with hers, resting them on his knees. 

“I loved Mike. With all my heart. But when I was living on that Army base, I was so sick and tired of being forced to be something I wasn’t. I only ever told you about the good parts and there were good parts. Just not many of them. I had to morph into this stepford wife. Be a certain way, act a certain way, talk and dress a certain way. It wasn’t me and it was soul destroying. No one ever tells you how tight knit those communities are. It’s great if you’re the kind of person that wants that, but I didn’t. I was different. I decided that when he came back from Afghanistan, I’d sit him down and talk to him about it. I didn’t know what I was going to say because I wouldn’t have asked him to leave the Military, but I needed to tell him how unhappy I was.” 

Daryl was squeezing her hands and she could only think it was because he thought she was going to put a stop to things and was just going the long way about it. Dread crept into his veins and he thought about all the good times they’d had and how he would treasure them.

“Obviously, my unhappiness was put into perspective when he was killed. I still don’t know how I managed to pick myself up and carry on. The other wives were wonderful to me, the support was amazing and I took them for granted before. But since then, it’s like I’ve just been drifting, floating through life. Until I met you.” 

She paused, observing his reaction. He raised his vision to her, the corner of his mouth twitching into a feeble smile.

“I haven’t been as happy as I am with you, since before I moved to that Army Base. No relationship is easy. It takes work and compromise and honesty. That’s all that’s going on here, we’re working on it. I’m happy with you, Daryl. I promise. Do you believe me?”

He nodded “Yeah, alright” 

“Are you happy with me?”

It was then that it hit him like a bolt from the blue. Tank was right, he was in love with her. What he felt for Faith was unlike anything he’d ever felt before and he wanted to tell her that he loved her right there and then. It was the perfect time but the right words just wouldn’t come out. 

“I Uh… Ain’t never felt this way about anybody before.” He said quietly. 

Faith thought back to when he was yelling at Jen. Telling her he’d never loved anyone. Her heart jumped. Was he about to say it?

“Is that a good thing? Does that mean you’re happy?” She asked. 

He smiled at her. “Course it does, dumbass” 

She bit her lip bashfully and leaned forwards to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

*****

Faith led Daryl up the stairs and to her bedroom, pushing the door open and flicking on a lamp to reveal a large, well decorated room with heavy drapes and an enormous bed. An expensive TV was fastened to the wall opposite the bed and the corner sported an elaborate dresser next to a door that led to a well organised closet. On the other side, was an en-suite bathroom. She wandered over to the bed, lifting her top over her head and discarding it on the floor. Daryl admired her figure as she opened a drawer and pulled out an oversized, black T-shirt, slipping it over her head and sitting on the edge of the bed. She unlaced her boots and kicked them off, working on her jeans next and gliding them down her legs. 

Daryl blinked and brought himself back to reality after realizing he was stood in the doorway staring at her. She looked up and beckoned him to her with her finger. He approached her and sat beside her on the bed. 

“I’m exhausted.” She sighed.

“Me too.” He agreed. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a ride home, I was likely to kill us both. It’s been a…dramatic night.”

“S’alright” he said, lifting a hand and brushing her hair over her shoulder “Don’t exactly mind bein’ here with ya.”

“Get into bed. I’ll be back in a minute.” She said, getting up and wandering into the en suite. 

Daryl removed his boots, jeans, vest and top layer shirt. He kept his T-shirt on. Having to explain his scars was the last thing he wanted to do and he was going to leave that for as long as he could. He thought the bed was possibly the most luxurious thing he had ever seen. The sheets felt amazing and the mattress was so comfortable he was almost asleep within the first two minutes of settling down.

When Faith returned, she was running a brush through her long, wavy hair. She yawned loudly and placed the brush on the dresser, pausing to loop a hand around her back and unclip her bra, after a small shuffle, she pulled the black lace out of one sleeve and caught his eye. She smiled at him and approached his side of the bed, crawling over him and stopping with one leg either side. She lowered herself down and kissed him. He smoothed his palms over her bare legs, up her thighs and under her T-shirt until he met the sides of her panties. She gently moved back from the kiss. 

“As sexy as you are, Mr Dixon. I am about to fall asleep on you.” She grinned. “I’m sorry.”

He brushed her hair from her face “Sleep” He hushed. She clambered off his lap and slid under the covers. Daryl lifted his arms above his head and exhaled as Faith switched the lamp off. He let sleep take him, the events of the night taking their toll and his lack of energy lulling him to sleep. He stirred subtly when he felt Faith rest her head on his chest and snuggle close to him and he lowered his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. 

 

A loud shout jolted her from her sleep and she opened her eyes to see Daryl thrashing around next to her. She quickly grabbed his wrists and tried to hold him to stop him from hitting out at her. He was sweating and breathing rapidly. 

“Daryl” She cooed softly. “It’s a dream.”

He thrashed again but she managed to hold him still. 

“Daryl. It’s OK. Open your eyes.”

He shot up from the pillow and opened his eyes so fast that he made faith jump and she instantly let go of his wrists. She looked around him hesitantly, his eyes were open and darting all around the room. 

“Daryl?” She whispered.

He bent his legs under the covers and rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his eyes. 

“Uhhh shit.” He said breathlessly. His entire body was heaving in an attempt to take in more oxygen and his skin glistened in the dark.

“It was just a dream” She uttered, putting her hand on his back. He flinched at the contact and looked round at her but she kept her hand where it was, feeling his heart hammering under her palm.

“Are you OK?” She asked. 

“Uh…Yeah. Just need a minute.” He replied, shoving his face back into his hands again. 

She shuffled closer to him and draped her arm around his back, kissing his sweat covered bicep but she didn’t care. He needed her contact, if he knew it or not. It was a good five minutes before his breathing returned to normal and he was ready to lift his head again. Faith was growing increasingly concerned. 

“You have nightmares a lot?” She asked. 

“Yeah, sometimes. Probably should have told ya that. Sorry if I freaked ya out.”

“No, it’s OK. I was just worried about you.” She confessed. 

“I’m alright” He assured her, his hand finding hers on his shoulder. He hoped she would not ask what his dreams were about, his best option being distraction. He squeezed her fingers gently. “Go back to sleep”

She lay back on the pillow, Daryl doing the same. Twisting his body to face her, he tickled the side of her face with his fingertips and smiled as she closed her eyes. 

*****

In the morning, she stood at the stove making breakfast. She had put on a pair of satin shorts, a thin vest top and donned a matching floaty, black satin gown that swished and swayed as she glided around the kitchen. Daryl watched from the island, unable to keep his eyes off of her and not bothering to even try anymore. 

“You’re staring” She chirped. 

“I know” He replied, shrugging one shoulder.

She laughed and winked at him over her shoulder as she took out two plates from a cupboard. The grazed skin on the knuckles of her hand was tight and sore and she was beginning to regret not icing it. Daryl got to his feet and silently moved towards her. In her hand, she held a pan which she put down when she saw Daryl attempting to say something. His lips parted but quickly closed again.

“What is it?” She asked. 

He moved around to her back and took hold of the back of her robe, he gently tugged at it and it fell from her shoulders to the ground. 

“Daryl what are you doing?” She questioned.

He kissed the side of her face and she was rooted to the spot by his bold display of affection. He was initiating more and more and she was pleased he seemed to be adapting to their situation. The sexual tension between them was evident all the time but now it was becoming almost unbearable. He played with the strap of her top on her shoulder, tracing his fingertips over it before leaving it and slipping his hand down, over the curve of her waist and hip, reaching to the bare skin of her thigh. He brought his hand back up slightly, nudging it under her shorts. His other hand wound its way up between her breasts over her top. He suddenly pushed her into the counter top and she gasped and steadied herself with her hands on the kitchen counter after rapidly shutting off the stove. His face was still hidden in her neck and he sucked and bit her skin causing her to shudder against him. 

“You’re full of surprises” she manages to say in a breathless whisper.

“Some of ‘em are good” he whispered in her ear and she felt the intense tingling sensation of his fingers travelling slowly under the pulled-up leg of her shorts towards her inner thigh. 

She was now fighting to catch her breath, the slow, sensual urgency of it all overwhelming her. She had to ask herself how he’d come to be so well versed in the art of seduction. Her head lulled forward and her hair cascaded down, creating a wavy, brown curtain. She twisted in his grip and ended up facing him. His hands left her momentarily but soon returned, holding either side of her face as he crashed his lips to hers passionately and with such determination she couldn’t help but whimper. He caressed her tongue and gave in to his own urges, not bothering to stifle the increasingly loud grunts in his throat. When his hands left her face, she sucked in a sharp breath as he pushed them under her top and up over her stomach and around her ribs, his thumbs grazed the underside of her breasts and she felt her nipples harden and a delightful, spiralling warmth radiate from her core. 

“Ya so fuckin’ hot” He rasped in between kisses.

Daryl thought it was the best decision she’d made not to wear a bra that morning while his hands worked their way further up. He groaned when one of his thumbs bumped over a nipple and she gasped against his lips. She threaded her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers.

Then her cell phone rang. 

Daryl froze before letting out a frustrated growl and stepping back slightly, his head dipped and he rested it on her shoulder, removing his hands from under her top. Faith glanced at the screen on the countertop to her left and saw that it was Debbie. 

“Sorry” she whispered. “I’d ignore it but It’s Deb. Probably checking I haven’t gotten myself arrested for beating someone else up.” 

“Ya should answer it.” He said, keeping his head on her shoulder. She reached out and tapped the answer button. Daryl remained close to her, eventually lifting his head and slowly running his fingertip along her arm from her wrist to her shoulder and up to her neck as she spoke. 

“Morning Debbie.” 

“Mornin’?! It’s past midday!” 

“Oh, I didn’t realise. Had a late night.” 

“I hope that means you and little Dixon figured shit out.” 

“Yeah, we did” 

“He there?” 

“Yeah, he’s right here.” 

“Pass him the phone, Tank wants to talk to him. By the way, I ain’t done with you, missy.” 

She gingerly held the phone out to him “Tank wants to talk to you” she told him.

He took it from her grasp and moved back to lean on the kitchen island, bringing the cell to his ear. He looked confused. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, kid. Wanted to check ya were alright.” Tanks voice was loud enough that Faith could hear it from where she was stood. She smiled at Tanks need to check in, sensing that he probably cared more about Daryl than any of his family ever had. Though Daryl was reluctant to let anyone look out for him, he never seemed to push Tank away completely. 

“Yeah, I’m good, man.”

“You and Faith all fine n dandy?”

“Yeah.” 

“OK. Look, Daryl… I got something to tell ya too. I was with Lynch last night, we found Jen on the highway, flat out by the side of the road. Looked like she’d OD’d, probably heroin. She had track marks on her arm and her damn wrists were all cut up like a god damn Virginia ham. Scraped her up off the floor.”

Faith’s eyebrow raised and she looked at Daryl’s reaction with a steady glare. He stood up for a second before leaning back on the counter and rubbing his face with his hand. 

“She alive?” He asked.

“Yeah. She was lucky we found her when we did. Lynch had his truck, threw her in the back and took her to the hospital. Delores is with her.”

Daryl just sighed “Jesus”. 

“Despite what went down last night. I think ya should go see her.” Tank suggested. 

“I’ll think about it.” Daryl mumbled. 

“Alright, man. Tell Faith to stay put. Debbie’s coming over there to see her later.” 

“OK.”

“Alright. Later.” 

Daryl hung up and passed the phone back to Faith who was engulfed by guilt and had her arms tightly wrapped around her body. She had heard the entire conversation. 

“You need to go and see her.” She uttered. 

“No. I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do. She’s your friend.” She corrected

“Told ya last night, she ain’t a friend no more” 

“Daryl, she tried to kill herself. Over you. Are you really telling me that you don’t feel anything?” 

He slowly sat down on a stool and put his head in his hands. 

“She loves you, Daryl. Whether you want her to or not. She can’t help that. OK, the way she went about things was screwed up and she caused a lot of shit, but you said your piece to her last night and both of us were really harsh with her. I punched her and you stamped on her heart.” Faith explained.

“I dunno, Faith. Don’t wanna give her the wrong idea.” He worried.

“Then you make it clear why you’re there. You don’t love her but you don’t want to see her dead. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but this is the right thing to do.” She urged. 

He looked up at her, noticing her pleading look. His expression was solemn and faith could tell that he was trying to hide the fact that he did actually want to visit her

“Alright. I’ll stop by later.” He finally agreed. 

“Daryl. You want to see her. I know you do. It’s written all over your face. It’s OK.” 

He nods sadly. “We were harsh?” He asked. 

“Yeah. She was wrong, but we could have dealt with it better. Both of us.” 

He got up again and wrapped his big arms around her, pulling her into a silent hug.


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl felt an impending sense of dread as he wandered through the hospital’s halls. He hated hospitals, they smelled too clinical and he always avoided them if he could help it. Passing a set of double doors, his attention was caught by the brightly coloured tape that had been harshly sprawled across the glass. Someone had pinned signs on both doors that warned the area was quarantined and for ‘authorized personnel only.’ A poster next to the door warned of the dangers of approaching individuals showing specific symptoms because of an outbreak of an unknown virus. Symptoms included high fevers, headaches, aching muscles, itching, loss of appetite, slurred speech and irritability. Later stage symptoms included loss of feeling in the extremities, vomiting, dementia and paralysis leading to a coma. Daryl narrowed his eyes at the poster and shrugged before carrying on down the hall. 

Delores was sat in the corner of Jen’s room reading a magazine. Her pointed toe, knee high boot clicking against the leg of the chair as she absentmindedly tapped. Hearing Daryl walk into the room, her head snapped up and her face turned hard and angry. 

“The fuck you doin here?” She spat, throwing the magazine onto the table.

“Came to see her” He replied.

She let out a huff of disbelief and shook her head at him. 

“She told me what ya said to her last night, ya little shit. That stuck up bitch of yours broke my baby girls face, then ya go and break her damn spirit too. Ya aint welcome here. Just leave her alone.”

Daryl stepped closer to her, ducking his head and placing a hand on each arm of the chair beside her. He loomed over her, bringing his face close to hers. 

“Don’t start pretendin’ ya give a shit, Delores. All of a sudden ya wanna act like a fuckin’ parent. What’s the matter? Guilt eatin’ away at ya, huh? We both know where she got the gear and my brother don’t touch the Georgia Brown, so don’t go blamin’ him neither.” He growled.  


Delores shrank into the seat and scoffed. Daryl backed up and regarded her with a disgusted look which she decided was enough to make her want to leave the room. She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out. 

He approached the bed and was shocked by the sight of Jen. She looked completely battered. Her skin was grey and her face bruised and swollen. Tubes were connected to her arms and track marks and painful looking gashes covered her skin, even the parts that hadn’t been bandaged. He settled into a seat by the side of the bed, silently staring at her as her chest rose and fell. 

Faith was right. They were harsh with her and guilt stung at his heart. No matter how mad he was at her, he would have never wished for this. He placed his hand on her wrist and lowered his head. 

*****

Debbie rang the doorbell at 3:30pm and Faith was actually nervous about letting her in. She almost expected to be yelled into submission by her best friend. Debbie was only a short person but her personality and bold demeanour could be highly intimidating. Faith peered through the glass of the door and was relieved to see she was being offered a small smile. She clicked the lock and pulled the door open. Debbie was wearing the most hideous leopard print dress Faith had ever seen but she was now used to seeing her clad in outfits that were straight from the 80’s. She stood to one side and held out her hand, beckoning her inside. 

“We’re gonna need wine. Make it snappy” Debbie stated casually as she wandered in and went straight to the decking in the back yard. 

Faith collected a bottle from the rack and two glasses and headed outside. The warm afternoon sun was cast across the yard and Debbie had settled under a large umbrella so as not to get burned. Faith sat opposite her and filled their glasses. She sat back in her chair and sipped the alcohol, sensing Debbie glaring at her.

“Say what you have to say, Deb. Just stop looking at me like that.” 

“I’m disappointed.” She snapped. 

Faith felt like she was being scolded by her mother. The word ‘disappointed’ always being twice as effective over being yelled at. 

“So am I. With myself.” She murmured. 

“What’s goin’ on, Angel?” She asked. 

The use of the nickname coined by Debbie served to calm her anxiety, if she was calling her that again, she wasn’t as mad as Faith had first thought. 

“I think I’ve changed.” Faith started. “I never used to be jealous. Impulsive, violent. I think I’m trying to cling onto him because he gives me the kind of happiness I’ve only ever felt with Mike and I’m terrified of losing it again. It’s making me crazy.”  
Debbie took a large gulp of her wine. “Ya wasn’t ever like this with Mike?” 

“Never had a reason to be. He was an easy person to be with. Simple, quiet but had no secrets. He was totally devoted to me and I never had to question it. He had a couple of exes that he was civil to but no junkie whores turning up out of the blue and no secret drug running jobs. I only had to share him with the army.” 

“How do ya feel about what happened last night?” Debbie questioned, channelling her inner therapist. 

“Ashamed. Embarrassed. Guilty. I’m sorry I did what I did, in our bar. Most of all I feel terrible about how harsh I was with that girl. I punched her, Deb. I actually hit her. I mean, look at the state of my hand.” She said, holding her hand up, her knuckles facing Debbie, who was nodding in agreement. “But I’m not excusing what she did. Daryl is mine and she knew that and still tried to kiss him.”

“I get that and I agree. Jen was stupid and selfish. But ya reacted like a brute, Daryl was no better but I would have expected it from him. Kids got enough pent up aggression in him to last a lifetime. But you! Naw. Faith! Look, there ain’t no bad blood between us. Ya my best friend so I can forgive ya. I just don’t wanna see that ever again.” 

“You won’t. I promise.” She assured her. 

“Ya don’t need to hold on so tight, Angel. He ain’t goin nowhere. He probably hasn’t had the gems to tell ya but he loves ya to death and I know from what I saw with my own eyes last night that you love him just the same.” 

“It’s definitely there. We’re just not quite at the point where we’re willing to admit it to each other. I think that when we do, that’s it, y’know? It’s all real and serious then and I don’t want him to freak out. God, I don’t want to freak out. He’s never been in love before and I never thought I would be again.”

“Life has its way of sneakin up on ya like that.” Debbie smiled. “Ya talk to him about his job? Tank said ya made him tell ya.”

“Yeah. Daryl wasn’t going to tell me. I know he was going to try and keep it a secret and that bothers me. But I’m just going to act as if I don’t know anything. I don’t even think that’s the right thing to do but I don’t want to split up with him.”

Debbie nodded knowingly. “I been ignoring the shit that club does for as far back as I can remember. I could tell ya some tales, but I aint gonna. They’re dangerous, Angel. Take Tank for example. He may seem like a softie on the inside but don’t be fooled by him, he’s a dangerous man and he will die for that club. Ignorance is bliss in this here situation. Believe me.”

Her stomach felt heavy, like it was full of sand or bricks. 

“If he gets caught. He’ll go to prison.” She uttered. 

“Can’t think about that, honey. You’ll drive yaself crazy. Besides, He’s been workin for that club for a real long time and he’s never been caught. Daryl’s got street smarts, he knows what he’s doin’.”

Faith realized her glass was empty and leaned forward to top it up. She had been sipping wine as they talked, maybe a little too fast. 

“I said a lot of horrible things to him in front of everyone last night.” She sighed, sitting back and looking out into the yard. “I haven’t even apologised yet.”

“He’ll forgive ya” Debbie assured her. “It aint none of my business, but if ya don’t ask ya don’t get, so im’ma ask…”

Faith’s eyes moved from the yard to Debbie.

“You two not had sex yet?” She asked. 

Faith didn’t mind the personal nature of Debbie’s probing. In fact, she expected someone to bring it up at some point after she’d yelled certain sensitive bits of information at Daryl in the parking lot in front of an audience. 

“Not yet.” She answered. “We don’t want to rush things. He’s been very patient…until earlier when I think he’d had enough of holding back. You called and interrupted us. Thanks for that.”

“Think of it as ya punishment. Gonna bless me with some details?” Debbie pressed, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward in her seat. 

“No” Faith giggled “Do you- do you know if he’s…experienced? I mean I guess I just want to know if he's some kind of ladies man, he's surprised me a lot." 

Debbie shrugged “Seen him go home with a few women over the years. Not many though, could maybe count em on one hand. Then apparently there was Jen. So, I’d say not really. I only know what I’ve seen in the bar but he aint no ladies man, Angel. He's shy is what he is.”  


“Hmm” Faith mused. 

“Why?”

“Because he knows how to seduce a woman, Deb. He’s gentle and considerate with this underlying vulnerability, like he’s always looking for permission. Then there’s the aggression and I know it’s in him, it simmers below the surface and it’s just so sexy.” She said, inhaling deeply and indulging in the memory of him tracing his fingertips over her skin in the kitchen, his tender kisses on her neck and chest and the addictive sound of him growling deep within his throat because he wanted her so much.

“Hell, ya making a girl jealous here. Stop it.” Debbie giggled. 

*****

Jen stirred and murmured as she tried to turn her head to the side. Daryl had been resting his forehead on his arm, while his hand was still on her wrist on top of her bandages. He looked up as Jen opened her eyes. 

“Daryl?” She croaked. 

“Hey” He rasped, removing his hand and sitting back. 

“What are you doing here?” She whispered. 

“Tank told me he found ya on the highway. Ya OD’d?” 

She closed her eyes and he heard a strained breath rumble in her chest. 

“I-I just needed a break” she said. 

“A permanent one?” Daryl asked. 

“Maybe.” 

“Look… M’sorry I said all that shit to ya last night. I ain’t gonna lie n’say I didn’t mean most of it because I did. But I didn’t want ya to try and check out like that. Ya stronger than that shit.”

“I’m sorry I caused so much trouble” She sniffed. 

Daryl hung his head for a moment and tried to organise his thoughts before speaking again. 

“It’s alright, it’s done now. But I ain’t here because I feel the same. I don’t n’ I can’t help that. I do care about ya. Always did. Ya gotta get on with ya life. This? This ain’t right. Can’t just give up.” 

“I know” was all she said as she turned her head back to look at the ceiling, a tear running down her temple. 

“What did ya always used to say to me when shit was bad when we were kids?” He asked. 

“Survive now. Cry later” she whispered. 

“Exactly. Ya gotta survive this. Do all ya cryin and then carry on. You can do it. Ya gotta.” 

He took the plunge and reached out to her hand on the bed, squeezing it gently. 

“M’sorry I can’t give ya what ya want. I was lyin when I said I didn’t feel somethin’. I did, but it was just a connection to someone that understood all the shit. You were my best friend. My only friend, but It wasn’t love. I never knew what love even was until I met Faith.”  
He sucked in a deep breath and ran his free hand over his face.

“Ya left me, Jen. When ya knew what I went through when Merle left. I had no one, nothin’. Didn’t even know why ya left. I was mad at ya for so many years. When ya walked into the bar last night, I wanted to turn around and act like ya wasn’t even there. But I didn’t…’cause I missed ya.”  
She turned her head so she was looking at him, just about able to hold eye contact with him as she spoke. 

“I missed you too. I was just so afraid of what I felt. I knew you didn’t love me, but I still tried so hard to change that. But you can’t just make someone fall in love with you. Because I knew you didn’t feel the same I knew it would have pushed you away from me. So, I decided to leave you instead of risking you leaving me. I had to have control over something, and that was it for me. I was terrified of loving you. Because everyone leaves in the end. I’m not destined to have what you have now, I never was. I know you, Daryl. I know what makes you tick, what makes you mad, what excites you, what makes you smile and I know your darkness. Because it’s the same darkness as mine.”

He stared at her, his heart aching in his chest. 

“You’ll always get me. N’ I’ll always get you.” He uttered. “But it won’t be like that no more if ya just check out. Ya gotta get better and find someone who can love you back. Then ya gonna come back here and tell me. Think ya can do that?”

She blinked raipidly, her eyes wet with tears and nodded. She let go of his hand and bent her elbow bringing her fingers to his face and brushing his cheek lightly. 

“Can you believe it? You’re in love. Daryl.” She smiled.

He returned her smile. “Don’t even know what it’s sposed to feel like. But sometimes, it’s like I just can’t breathe and I look at her and everything’s OK.”

“Sounds like love to me. I’m happy for you. Don’t ever take her for granted. I’m glad you managed to find your peace. I hope I can find mine.” She sniffled. “I like her. She hit me, but I like her.” 

He laughed quietly and she did the same, her breathing straining and causing her to cough. 

“Ya should know, I wouldn’t have made it through everythin’ without you. I’m glad you were with me growin’ up.” He admitted.

Another tear ran down her temple and she nodded. “Me too”

Daryl rose to his feet and shuffled out from between the chair and the bed. He paused, seeing Jen sniff loudly and smile feebly at him. 

“Ya know why we were given this life, you and I?” He asked. She shook her head. 

“’cause we’re strong enough to live it.”

*****

Faith shut off the bike outside The Dixon house and lifted off her helmet. Merle was sat on the step outside smoking a cigarette and he got to his feet when he saw the bike approach. She dismounted the bike and walked towards him, swinging her helmet in her hand. He looked a mess, his shirt was ripped and his boots were undone, the laces flapping at the sides. The vest under his shirt, which was once white, was now a shade of grey with a dark ring of sweat staining the neckline.

“Well if it ain’t rocky balboa.” Merle quipped.

“Very funny.” Faith huffed.

“I’m serious. Never had ya pegged as a brawler. Ya got a mean right hook.” He laughed.

“Is Daryl back yet?” She snapped, ignoring his ridicule. 

“Nah. Just you n’ me” He grinned. 

“Good. It’s you I wanted to talk to” She said sternly. Switching her helmet to her other hand and feeling her back begin to sweat in her leather biker jacket from the heat of the sun. 

“Lucky me.” He said, winking at her. 

“Why did you tell me about how Daryl earns his money?” She asked directly. 

He glanced at the clearing around the house for a moment. 

“It had to come up at some point, figured the sooner the better. He’s good at his job, my baby brother. He’s a snake in the grass, but I knew he’d be too much of a pussy to tell ya. I was waiting til I knew we could trust ya. Then ya paid my bond. So, I dropped a little hint. Take it ya ain’t kicked him to the kerb?” 

“No. You really expect me to believe you did that for Daryl’s benefit and not through something like jealousy?” 

He laughed loudly, kicking the dirt with his boot and flicking his cigarette away before closing the gap between them. Faith was uncomfortable having him this close to her but decided to stand her ground.

“I aint jealous o’ nothin, sweetheart. Ya really think I’d make so much damn effort to sabotage ya little thing ya got goin’ on?. Like I give a crap about that.”

“I don’t believe you” She snapped. “I know you did this because you get something out of it in some way”

He swayed around on the spot, looking out into the trees and making Faith wait for an answer. 

“Believe what ya like, sugar.”

“Do you know how much shit you caused, telling me that?! He thought I was going to leave him.” She told him.

He stepped even closer to her. “He ain’t the only one haulin shit for that club, it’s me too, runnin’ all over hells half acre! Couldn’t risk ya findin’ out months later and makin a hoohah and a panic ‘bout it. Woulda gotten us all shot. That club is dangerous, honey. If ya were hollerin shit about mine and Daryl’s little arrangement from the rooftops or in the middle of the parkin lot at the bar, kinda like ya were last night, they’d kill us all faster than green grass through a goose. No questions asked.” 

Faith focused on the expression on his weathered face, he was deadly serious and looked her right in the eye when he spoke. Now she believed him.

“I promised Daryl it wouldn’t go any further. I meant that.” She said.

“That’s what I thought. Folks think I aint so smart. What was it now? Oh yeah, _retarded_ right? Well, I was damn smart enough to let ya know all this shit now before it got too late and ya got ya knickers in a knot about it. I give a damn about my baby brother. He’s as happy as if he had good sense. Might even piss on you if ya were on fire too” he explained.

Faith suddenly looked confused. 

“I’m not sure but I think you might have just said that you care about me.” She considered.

“Huh. Whatever. I’ll save that one for the best man speech.” He shrugged, turning and starting to walk away. 

“Merle?” she called out. He stopped but didn’t turn around. 

“I know you got your court date. Please, go to it. If not for me getting my money back, then for Daryl. If you make an effort and show up, you might just be slapped with a fine.” She pleaded.  
He only grunted at her and carried on walking. 

*****

Daryl’s head was loud. Louder than it had been in a long time and he could feel a simmering anxiety bubbling under the surface. So much had happened in the last few hours and he had been forced to deal with things that he never thought he would have to encounter before. Life was so much simpler before. It was just him and Merle and the hunt. No relationship, no old friends declaring their love for him, no fundraisers and wearing a suit, no talking about his feelings and no having to consider changing his life so much that the thought of the future terrified him. He asked himself if it was really all worth it, if Faith was worth it. When he thought about his life without her in it, the anxiety got worse and he knew the answer. 

He pulled his truck into the bars parking lot where Tank was sat with another club member playing cards in the sun. As he approached, the other biker looked up and nudged his head up in acknowledgement. His name was Mac and Daryl knew him to be one of the most recent prospects. He was probably around the same age as him, although he looked older. His long, greasy hair hung about his shoulders and his cut was considerably cleaner than Tank’s having not yet seen much action.

“Hey Mac” Daryl said.

“Hey, Daryl. What’s up?” 

“Uh…wonderin’ if I could run somethin’ by Tank.” 

Tank looked over his shoulder and placed his cards on the table. 

“Mac, go get us some more drinks. Take ya time.” He ordered. 

Mac dutifully got up from his seat and also placed his cards on the table. He gave Daryl a half smile as he left. 

“Ya alright, kid? What’s up?” Tank mumbled, motioning for him to sit down opposite him.

“Nothin’.” Daryl replied

“What ya doin here then? You and Faith good?” 

“Yeah, everything’s good.”

“Excellent.” Tank confirmed. 

Daryl fidgeted in his chair, picking up Mac’s hand of cards and re-arranging them before putting them down again.

“Gotta ask ya somethin.” He blurted out. 

Tank furrowed his brow and Daryl realised this was not going to be an easy conversation. 

“Oh boy. Why do I get the impression I ain’t gonna like this?” Tank complained, staring at him. Daryl was squinting up at him in the sun. 

“Go on” he said, waving his hand at him. 

“What are the chances of me cuttin loose?” Daryl asked. 

Tank sat back and let out a rumble of disapproval from his throat. He knew this was coming but hadn’t expected it to be so soon. While his loyalty was firmly with the club, he had watched Daryl grow up and had always been fond of him. He knew the ramifications of someone trying to get out once they were in and didn’t want to see Daryl end up the same way he had seen many others go. Six feet under.

“Daryl ya know that ain’t my call, man. Lynch decides that shit.”

“Ya got sway though, right?” Daryl pressed. 

“Maybe, but ya won’t get out alive and ya know that, boy.” He warned. 

“C’mon, Tank. I been workin for the club for years and I ain’t never snitched. They know I ain’t gonna talk.” He reasoned. 

“I know that, but they won’t run the risk. Ya knew the deal when ya took it. If you take the job, ya take it for good. Ain’t usual for an outsider to be trusted with this shit, Bobby made sure ya knew the risks. If shit hits the fan, I can’t protect ya, kid.” He said sadly.

“Tank… Faith, she-”

“Ahh Faith” He interrupted. “I knew she’d ask ya to stop. I tried to play it down. But she don’t get it. Surprised ya wanna run the risk of getting killed though. Ya must really love her.”

Daryl looked uncomfortable and glanced around the parking lot. 

“I never said I was gonna run the risk, I asked what the chances were. Ya fuckin’ ratted me out anyways, ya owe me.” Daryl snapped.

Tank just laughed loudly, the sound echoing across the lot.

“I don’t owe ya shit, boy. Ya more chance of spottin Jesus in a side car. Sorry.” 

He watched as Daryl slammed his hands down on the table, then he got up and walked back to his truck. Tank rose to his towering height and stepped out from behind the table. 

“Hey, kid. C’mon back here a sec” He called out. 

Daryl stopped and turned around. 

“If I talk to em, it sets the ball rollin. They’ll know ya want out then and there’s no going back. If it’s decided ya likely to snitch, they’ll put a mark on ya and…and the job will probably fall on me. Ya know that right?” He said sadly, wishing he didn’t have to explain what would happen if Lynch were to order Daryl’s death. 

“Yeah.” Daryl nodded.

Tank released a loud breath and stroked his bread as he glared at Daryl, his other hand on his hip. Eventually, he moved closer to him, looking down at him.

“I’m kinda mad at you for makin’ me talk. I don’t like fuckin’ talkin’ but I doubt anyone’s ever said it to ya before, so I may as well be the first. But I’m proud of ya, Daryl. If I did have a son, I’d want him to be like you. Like this place…” He gestured to The Phoenix’s sign “…ya kinda risen from the ashes and I know it’s because ya met Faith, but it aint all her. Come a long way from all the brawlin and that chip on ya shoulder has gotten smaller. Bein a runner for this club is dangerous shit, yet we aint never heard a peep outta ya. Ya smart and ya know what’s good for ya but now ya want out… I mean, fuck. Ya got balls, kid. I respect ya need to change things. To make em better. I’m just askin ya to think about it”

Tank was right, no one had told him they were proud of him before and the feeling it gave him was unfamiliar, strange and confusing. Neither of his parents had shown much interest in him or his life choices. The same could be said of Merle, who wasn’t a sentimentalist and always brushed over emotions and any kind of connection that could be perceived as him being vulnerable. With Tank stood in front of him in that moment, he had to admit to himself that it didn’t actually feel that bad to have what resembled a father figure. 

“Uh…thanks, Tank.” He mumbled awkwardly, seeing him smile beneath his thick, grey beard. 

“So ya told her yet?” He questioned.

“What?” Daryl looked confused. 

“Have ya told Faith that ya love her?”

What followed was a long pause from Daryl. Tank laughed quietly and shook his head, smiling down at him. 

“No.” Daryl finally said.

“Why not? Got the balls to ask the club to cut ya loose but ya can’t tell ya girl ya love her?” 

“Fuck you, man.” Daryl smirked. 

Tank laughed again, his chest bubbling with the sound of a smokers cough. 

“Aint exactly done this before.” Daryl admitted. 

“Quit goin about your ass to get to ya elbow. Just tell her.” he chuckled.

“Fuck this, I’m goin.” Daryl smiled as he turned and walked to his truck. 

“Ahhh c’mon, ya halfway! Stop being such a pussy!” Tank called after him, his booming laugh following after Daryl and filling his ears. 

“Shut up, Tank.” He said as he opened the trucks door and climbed inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE TIME! Have a lovely, fluffy chapter! <3

The day was bright and breezy and Faith strolled down the road in the middle of town with her sunglasses on and her hair blowing about her shoulders. She wore black fitted jeans and a loose fitting, off the shoulder shirt. As she approached the office for the FFF, she lifted her sunglasses and glanced at the entry phone system on the wall. Selecting the correct button for the 3rd floor of the building, she listened to the obnoxious beeping noise when a voice sounded out through the speaker. 

“Forces Families Foundation. Can I help you?”

“Hi. My name is Faith. I have an appointment with Jim at 12:30pm”

“Ah yes, come on up.” The voice said, followed by a loud buzz. 

*****

Jim sat across the desk from her with his hands clasped together in front of him and a wide, friendly smile on his face. His office was disorganised and untidy, yet his suit was crisp although his tie was a technicolour mess.  
“To what do I owe this pleasure, Faith?” He asked.

“I thought I’d stop by, see how things were going. I haven’t been present recently, I know.” She explained. 

Jim chuckled quietly and sipped water from a glass on his desk. “Faith, if you’re not present, it’s a good thing. It means you don’t need to be. Do you understand?”

She nodded “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“How are things for you at the moment?” He questioned. 

“Good. I bought a nice house, renovated it and got myself a job. I own half a bar with my best friend.” She told him.

His smile widened. “That is wonderful. How about a partner? What of the date I saw you with at the fundraiser…Dixon, was it?

“Daryl. Yes” She confirmed. “That’s good too.”

“Ahh, so you’re in a relationship again?”

She nodded bashfully. “Yes.”

“Amazing. I am so pleased for you. It’s so nice to see the progress you’ve made. You’ve been a beacon of light for a lot of the other service users of this charity, Faith.” He beamed. 

“Thank you, Jim. I also wanted to make a donation today. Direct to you, if that’s OK.” She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a cheque. 

“Oh, of course. Thank you.” He said, standing up and walking around the desk. He leaned on the surface in front of her and she handed him the cheque. His eyes widened and his brow furrowed. 

“Goodness, Faith. This is very generous. $2,000? Are you sure?!” He exclaimed. 

“Yes. This charity has been amazing to me. So have you. So, I hoped you’d put it towards the new mental health programme you guys are setting up.” She smiled. 

Jim still studied the cheque, his eyes running over and over the amount on the paper. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you, very much.”

She stood up and picked up her bag. “Don’t mention it. It was nice to see you, Jim.”

“Faith. We’re holding an awards ceremony next week at the school. I’d really like it if you were to attend and do a speech for us. You know, tell people your story. Of course, you don’t have to.”

Faith hesitated for a moment, glancing around the messy, anxiety inducing office before looking at Jim again. “Sure, why not.” She shrugged, instantly regretting agreeing. “Could I bring some people with me? My two friends and Daryl?”  
“Of course!” He cried “The more the merrier. I’ll get reception to send out some tickets for you. It’s buy your own drinks this time” He winked at her. 

Faith said her goodbyes and gave the receptionist her address and made her way downstairs, cursing herself internally for agreeing to do a speech at an awards ceremony that was likely to be delivered to at least 150 people. She didn’t have a thing to wear, was awful at public speaking and had no idea what she was even going to say. She hopped down the last step and hit the button to release the door, stepping out into the bright sunshine. 

*****

Daryl waited in line at the grocery store with a six pack of beers in his hand. He glanced up at the tiny TV screen in the corner and squinted as he tried to read the headline on the news channel. The text along the bottom was too small and far away but he could make out some kind of violent incident at a hospital.

“Hey Daryl.” Said the, young, floppy haired cashier he usually saw there most days. 

“Hey man.”

“How ya doin?” 

“Good. The hells goin’ on there?” Daryl asked, nodding towards the TV. 

“Oh, some virus outbreak. Here, it’s in the papers.” He said, sliding a newspaper across the counter to him. Daryl scanned the front page and folded it up, shoving it under his arm. 

“I’ll take that and the usual.” He mumbled, throwing a couple of notes on the counter as he was presented with a pack of camels. “Thanks, man. Later.” He grumbled as he left the store. 

His truck was parked just outside and he threw the newspaper on the passenger seat and put the beers in the footwell before slamming the door shut. Raising his vison at the road in front of him, movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Faith was across the street.

Daryl jumped out of the truck and jogged across the road, sneaking up behind her as she slowly walked along, looking down at her cell phone. 

“Hey you” He whispered in her ear, making her jump. She spun around, her hand coming up to her chest.

“Oh! Jesus, Daryl! Hey your fucking self!” She gasped. Daryl couldn’t help but laugh as she caught her breath and a smile eventually spread across her face. She slapped his arm playfully. 

“Ya busy?” He asked.

“Not really.” She said “Just heading home.”

He squinted at her in the sun and transferred his weight from one leg to the other, awkwardly fidgeting on the spot and Faith loved how unsure he still was around her. 

“Wanna go to the woods?” He said quietly “Can use my crossbow if ya want. Maybe show ya how to track.”

She lifted a hand to her lips and nibbled on her thumb, smiling up at him behind her curled fingers with her big brown eyes. 

“Yes please.” She squeaked 

“Alright, meet ya back at your place? There’s woods nearby ya house.” He offered. 

“OK, See you in about an hour.” She grinned, turning and resuming her walk in the opposite direction. She glanced over her shoulder at him, seeing him lower his head and smile at her through his hair. _He is so fine_ She thought. 

*****

As they started into the woods, Faith found that she kept looking over at him and giggling and Daryl was almost doing the same to her, albeit more subtly. She loved how he still seemed shy sometimes and he still managed to give her butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at him. He was wearing his usual sleeveless shirt and vest and he carried his crossbow over his shoulder. Faith had opted for some military boots with her black jeans and a khaki button down shirt. Her hair was tied into a bun. 

Daryl unhooked his crossbow from his shoulder and handed it to Faith. 

“Here”  
She stopped walking and looked down at it. 

“Uh…” 

“Ya wanted to know how to use it, right? Take it. Get used to the weight.” He urged. 

She gingerly took hold of it and looked at him for guidance. 

“Put one hand here…” he said, covering her hand with his and moving it to the underside of the weapon ”… on the foregrip, like that. And your other hand right here, on the trigger.” He tapped the bottom of the trigger. 

Faith let out a small giggle and glanced up at him, seeing his mouth curl at the corner. 

“Eyes on the weapon, smiler.” He jested. She grinned and looked back down at him holding her hands on the crossbow. He slowly removed his hands and allowed her to take the weight of it. 

“Alright, these right here are the limbs, then ya got ya quiver with ya bolts, ya sight and the flight groove. Keep ya hands away from the flight groove at all times. Can ya shoot a gun?”

Faith flickered her eyes up to him briefly “yes” she said quietly. He furrowed his brow and dipped his head, catching her eyes again. 

“Sure about that one?” He asked 

“Mike taught me how to shoot” she mumbled, her eyes lowering to the crossbow again. 

“Oh, OK. Well it’s kinda the same as a rifle ‘cause ya got crosshairs if ya look through the sight. But try not to think of it as a gun. See that dark patch on that tree there?” He leans into her and points at a tree in front of them “We’re gonna try n’ hit that.” 

He stepped closer to her, snaking an arm around her back and placing his hand on hers over the trigger, the other held onto her other hand, on the foregrip. 

“K, raise it up. Now look through the sight. Ya see ya target?” He whispered at the side of her face. His breath moved a few hands of hair that had worked their way out from her bun. 

“Yeah.” She breathed. 

“Right, keep it steady. Eye on the target.” 

Faith looked to her side and gently kissed his cheek. He failed to stop a laugh escaping as he looked down and bit his bottom lip. His blue eyes locked with hers and they grinned at one another.

“Eyes on the target, dammit.” He scolded before quickly kissing her back. 

Faith did as she was told and resumed her focus. 

“Squeeze the trigger n’ you’ll hear a pop…go on.” He instructed.

She pulled the small lever back and the bolt shot out and embedded in the tree, right in the middle of her target. She lowered the weapon and beamed at him. 

“That’s awesome, I want my own crossbow now!” She laughed. 

“Good job” He said. 

“Can I keep hold of it for now? Please?” She asked like an excited child. 

“Sure” he laughed. “Just pass it back if it gets heavy.” 

The two of them silently crept through the woods and Daryl taught Faith all about tracking animals. He explained how to identify footprints, how to tell how old the prints are and how different types of animals leave different types of tracks and trails. Faith listened carefully, in awe of his enthusiasm on the subject and enjoying every second of being able to see him totally immersed in something he was extremely knowledgeable about. 

“See ya got ya diagonal walkers like ya felines, canines n’ deer and then ya got ya bounders like weasels and rodents but their tracks depend on their body shapes. Can usually tell what they are by how many toes n’ claws they got. The skunks and weasels leave a stink so they’re usually pretty easy to track down if ya know what ya doin. Birds only leave three-toed tracks but they ain’t all the same. The tree n’ air feedin’ birds hop but the ground feedin’ ones are diagonal walkers.”

Faith was carefully studying the ground in search of anything that might be considered a footprint. 

“Ya gotta look for disturbed areas too, like bark rubbed from trees or flattened or broken grass. Chewed plants too. Felines will kinda nibble at the grass but a deer will just go on and rip it all out. Deer are slippery fuckers, y’know? Ya make the mistake of standin’ downwind and it’ll get the slightest sniff of ya n’ be off before ya even have a chance to blink. Deer- 1, you- 0.” Daryl continued. “Gotta think like an animal. Most of em’ are creatures of habit so come back to the same spot or do the same thing everyday so long as they think it’s safe.” 

Faith stopped walking and watched his angel winged back as he paced past her, coming to a halt a few feet away and glancing back at her. 

“Seen somethin?” He asked. 

“Yeah. You.” She said “I love the way you talk about this. I’ve never heard you talk about anything so much before.”

He nodded and kicked some twigs around on the ground “Pretty much grew up out in the woods.” He muttered. “When I was 11, I got lost out here for 9 days. Merle was doin a stint in juvy.”

“Oh god, did somebody find you?” She asked. 

“Naw. Lived off wild berries, was wipin’ my ass with poison oak. Eventually found my way back and the ol’ man hadn’t even noticed I was gone. Walked right into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. My ass itched somethin’ terrible.” 

Faith tried not to laugh but ended up snorting and letting out a loud chuckle. 

“I’m sorry. That’s awful.” She sniggered. 

“Yeah, sure” he laughed back. “Guess I just feel at home out here. Like I belong.” 

“You talk about it like it’s your passion. It’s good to learn about something you’re passionate about”

He grunted in response and his vision cast over the surrounding area briefly. He brought his hand to his face at chewed on his thumb. Observing Faith looking at him with his crossbow slung over her shoulder. 

“Got a passion ‘bout somethin’ else now too.” He said, so quietly that Faith almost didn’t hear him. But she did and she was consumed by a wave of nervous happiness. She slowly walked to him, her hand wrapped around the crossbows strap and keeping it on her shoulder. Stopping in front of him, she tilted her head up slightly to look into his eyes. 

“What might this new passion of yours be?” She hummed. 

“You” He said simply. 

She smiled at him, reaching up her other hand and feeling over the side of his face. 

“When I saw you in town today and I looked back as I walked away, I realised that I can’t believe how gorgeous you are. I’m very lucky.” 

His ears turned pink and his cheeks went a subtle shade of red and he once again grunted and half smiled at her. “Glad ya think so.” He mumbled. 

The two of them stood there smiling awkwardly at one another until Daryl sniffed loudly and looked up to the sky. 

“It’s gonna rain, we should get back.” He informed her. Faiths brow furrowed as she looked up to the perfect blue sky. 

“It’s bright sunshine.” She stated. 

“For now. But it can change quick. C’mon” He said turning back in the direction they’d arrived from. 

“How do you know?” She queried, trotting along after him. 

“Can smell it.” He sniffed again and reached back to her, his hand held out in front of her. Her eyes shot down to it and she raised an eyebrow. “Alright, I guess I’m a hand holder.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Faith took hold of his hand and allowed him to guide her back through the woods. She was pleased he was seemingly becoming more comfortable with initiating affection and figuring out what his personal preferences were. Most of all she was pleased that they seemed to fit with hers. 

Just as Daryl had predicted, the sky had become overcast, almost like someone had flicked a switch. The air become colder, the breeze was stronger and she was certain she could now smell the storm as well as Daryl. Halfway back to the house, the rain began to pelt down onto them. Large, heavy drops plummeting down all around them, hammering at the plants and felling leaves. 

Faith shrieked and screwed her face up as rain began to soak through her clothes. Daryl stopped in front of her, let go of her hand and took off his leather vest. He stepped up to her and placed it over her shoulders. 

“But you’ll get wet!” She called out over the hissing sound of the determined rain around them. 

“Already am, I’m fine” He assured her. She threaded her arms through the vest and resumed following him when he stopped again in front of an enormous tree that had a hollowed-out trunk. Daryl guided her to it, checking inside was clear before pointing inside. 

“Go on inside, I’ll find something to keep the rain out.” He said. She complied, quickly crawling inside and ducking her head, finding a flat, empty space in the middle. She sat down on the ground and scooted over to the far side, to ensure there was enough room for Daryl. She wiped the rain from her face and hair, flicking her hands in front of her and seeing water droplets fly everywhere. His vest had kept her torso reasonably dry, while her arms were soaked. After a few minutes, Daryl returned, his arms full of branches covered in leaves from trees. He backed into the small, dark space and set the branches against the opening to keep the rain out. He sat back next to Faith, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. 

“Ya alright?” He asked. 

“I’ve been drier!” She laughed. “This was a good find.” 

“Yeah. Don’t think this weather will let up for a while. Might have to make a run for it sooner or later.”

He sat back against the inside of the tree, close to Faith. Drawing his legs up he got out his lighter and lit it, casting a glow across the dark space. With his other hand he turned a small, green, marbleised stone around in his fingers. His clothes were soaked through but he didn’t mind too much, it wasn’t the first time he’d been caught in the woods in a rainstorm. 

“What’s that?” Faith asked. 

“Jasper.” He answered, holding out the stone to her so she could see it. “It’s a mineral. Native Americans used to think it could help ‘em find water and used it for dowsing. Now, folks all over the world use it for all different stuff. Some people say it’s good for healin’. Sposed to help ya let go of guilt and unrealistic fear or somethin’. Comes in all these different colours too.”

Faith sat quietly and examined the stone clasped in his fingers. She certainly had some guilt to let go of along with some unrealistic fears to boot. He moved his hand closer to her. 

“Keep it” He said. 

She gently plucked the stone from his hand and gripped it in her palm. 

“Thank you” She whispered, placing her head on his wet shoulder. “Y’know, you can be very romantic.”

He huffed and she felt him look down at her with surprise. “What?!” 

“You don’t even know you’re doing it. But some of the things you’ve done for me have been pretty swoon worthy.” She informed him, rubbing her thumb over the stone as she spoke. 

“Again, what?!” He repeated, now laughing. Faith sat back up so she could see his face in the flickering light of the lighter that he had now placed on the floor after digging a small well to hold it upright in the dirt. 

“Well, first you beat up two guys that tried to rob me, took me home, stitched me up and then completely played down your part in helping me out. Then, you return a photograph of my late husband that I left in the store after not being able to find me for two weeks. After that you helped me bring five heavy boxes to my place after bumping into me at the store. You then turned up at my house unexpectedly looking stupidly handsome in a suit and took me to that ridiculous black-tie ball. Not to mention carrying me up the stairs when I fell asleep on a date and now… now we’re sat in a tree in the pouring rain with you giving me this stone you picked up that is pretty much perfect for me right now. Honestly, I couldn’t write this stuff, Daryl. You’re romantic and you don’t even know it.”

He gave her a puzzled look, her explanation obviously doing nothing to clear the cloud of confusion hanging over him. Romantic? Him? He had never even considered it. Having never had a relationship he had just done what he thought he should do, what Debbie and Tank had urged him to do and also what he thought would make Faith happy. 

“Uh… OK. That’s a good thing, right?” he asked. 

“Yes!” she cried. “It shows how thoughtful you are. Most women would give anything to be treated the way you treat me.” 

She settled against his chest after lifting his arm and shifting closer to him. He enjoyed the sensation of her breathing against him as they listened to the rain pouring around them. Small droplets managed to weave through the cracks in the bark overhead and through the branches and leaves he had built around the entrance. Minutes passed and Faith didn’t feel the need to fill the silence. She was damp and getting cold but she was content with laying against him and holding her piece of jasper tightly in her fist.

“Ya changed my life.” Daryl suddenly said. 

Faith slowly sat back and looked up at him. His lips were parted and he was working up to speaking again. As he focused on a spot in front of him somewhere, she was almost too afraid to breathe in case she threw him off of his train of thought and had to go without hearing what he was going to say next. 

“Stuff… makes more sense now. Before it was like there was nothin’. Nothin’ to aim for, no point in doin’ anythin’ different. Just the same old shit over and over. Now, I got a reason… to be better. I got somethin’ to be proud of n that’s you.” He said. The words seemed to pour out of him as if they had been building up to escape for a long time. Faith stayed quiet, choosing to simply place a hand on his forearm. “What ya did with that bar, even with ya house, movin' here all alone n' startin' over after losing somebody like that.. It’s amazin’. I’m real proud of ya.” 

Faith was stunned. “You are?” She questioned, sounding a lot more shocked than she’d intended. 

“Yeah” he told her.

“Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me.” She said, squeezing his arm a little. 

“Proud to say ya mine too. I know ya hate it but im’ma always think ya way too good for me. Of all the guys in that bar, all the English assholes called Adam ya could choose from n' ya chose me. I was nothin’, nobody. I mean, what the fuck?!” 

She chuckled and grabbed his collar, pulling him into a kiss. She smiled against him, brushing a hand through his damp hair before tracing it down the back of his neck and over his shoulder, ending up at his chest. She slowly moved back, breaking their kiss. His eyes dropped shyly and he sat back against the tree again. 

“You think I don’t say that to myself a lot too? Because I do” She insisted. 

“I dunno.” He admitted. He thought back to their date at the fundraiser “I was so fuckin nervous the night of that black-tie thing. Just turnin’ up like that. That aint me, y’know? Thought ya was gonna hate me or somethin’. All these things going around in my mind. _Go home, ya fuckin fool. She don’t want no dumb redneck_. Then I saw ya and it was like my head just finally shut up. That…that never happens.” 

She couldn’t believe how much he was opening up to her. It was like he’d been holding It all in and now a floodgate had opened and he couldn’t stop talking. She sat there with her mouth open as she listened to him, taking in every word and savoring it as if it would be snatched away in an instant. He had paused for a moment and was now sat forward, his elbow propped up on his knee and his hand clasped around his chin.

“You were so god damn beautiful. I ain’t never seen nothin’ like that in my life. Not usually scared of anythin’. But seein’ ya stood on that porch, in that smokin’ hot dress… that scared the shit outta me.”

She was both astounded and flattered, her heart skipping at the memory of the look on his face when he had seen her that night. 

“I didn’t know you felt like that. I mean, I knew you were nervous but I thought it was because you’d not been to an event like that before and you were out of your comfort zone.” She explained

“I was more nervous about ya regrettin’ askin’ me n makin’ an asshole outta myself in front of ya. I liked ya from the moment I saw ya… was a huge deal to me.” He lowered his gaze to the space between his boots on the floor.

“If I’m totally honest, I liked you when I first saw you too. I denied it for a long time to Debbie and Tank but they figured it out straight away.” Faith shrugged.

“Why’d ya deny it?” He asked hesitantly.

“Because Debbie warned me off of you and I wasn’t ready to start anything with anyone. That day at the store when you helped me with those boxes? I admitted it then. I couldn’t stop looking at you.”

“I noticed” He smiled, looking up at her. 

“Yeah, you did. I was mortified.” She giggled. 

“Felt pretty good. Seein ya droolin’ over me like that” He jested.

“I did not drool.” She argued, attempting to hold a serious expression. 

“Ya sure about that?” He pressed

She shoved him in the side and laughed

“Alright. Maybe a little. Not going to lie I don’t think I’ve ever seen a better pair of arms.” She moved her hand from his forearm to his bicep and slowly dragged her palm over the toned surface.

“Thanks” he mumbled shyly. 

When her hand had reached his elbow, she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“The rain is getting worse” She observed, laying her head on his broad shoulder. 

“Wanna make a run for it?” 

“In this?!” She cried after lifting her head from his shoulder and drawing his leather vest closer around her front. 

“Can’t sit here all damn night.” 

She nodded her head excitedly and they both crawled out of the hollow tree and stepped out into the pouring rain. He took her hand and lead her back through the woods, the rain soaking them all over again in seconds. 

*****

When they arrived back at Faith’s house, they both stood in the hall dripping wet all the way through. Water pooled on the shiny floor around them. Daryl’s hair dripped onto his shoulders and down his back and his shirt stuck to his torso, now partially see through. Faith tugged the tie from her hair and leaned her head forwards, ruffling the wet waves with her fingers before throwing her head back. She slid Daryl’s vest from her shoulders and wandered to a door to the left of the staircase, revealing a downstairs bathroom. She stepped inside and retrieved two large, black towels and hung Daryl’s vest on the door to dry. Coming back to him, she handed him a towel and he soaked up the excess water from his hair and clothing. 

“Get those wet boots off and come with me” She urged, climbing the staircase.

At the top, she led him to her bedroom and immediately began to peel off her sopping wet clothing bit by bit until she was in nothing but her underwear. Daryl couldn’t help but stare at her for the few seconds she remained in the same room before she vanished into the closet, returning a few moments later in a pair of black cotton shorts and an oversized blue T-shirt.

“If you give me your clothes I can throw them in the dryer for you” She offered. 

“Uh, I’m good. Thanks.” He replied quietly. 

“Daryl, you can’t stay in those wet clothes” She said. 

“I’m fine.” He retorted. 

Faith remembered the last time he was in this room with her, shirt still firmly on his back throughout the entire night. She knew there was a reason for his reluctance and cursed herself for putting him in this position. 

“There something you don’t want me to see?” She asked gently.

He hesitated and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. His head was down and his body language had changed. He was defensive and tense. 

“I got….scars.” He finally uttered.

She moved closer to him, dipping her head and trying to catch his eye. It had occurred to her in the last few uncomfortable seconds that this could well be to do with his violent childhood. She knew she had to proceed with extreme caution.

“OK, what kind of scars? What from?” She questioned. 

He looked up, catching her eye before looking away again and swallowing hard.

“Ol’ man was a violent asshole.” He grumbled.

“He hit you?” She continued.

“Yeah. When Merle left.” He confirmed, now able to hold eye contact with her. 

There was tension running through his muscles. The veins in his arms and neck were prominent and his jaw was clenched. Guilt stung at Faith's heart.

“Why would you hide them from me?” 

She could see his skin forming goosepimples even though he had draped the towel over his shoulders and he was beginning to shiver from the cold. 

“Ain’t nice to look at.” He whispered.

She put her palms on his chest. 

“Do you trust me, Daryl?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded without hesitation.

“Then will you let me see?” She pleaded. 

Panic coursed through Daryl’s veins. He had managed to live his life without a single soul ever seeing the scars on his back. Not Merle or even any of the women he’d slept with. He hadn’t even let on to Jen that he had been so badly injured all those years ago and by some miracle had kept his scars out of sight.

“Faith, I-” he tried.

“You don’t have to be ashamed. It wasn’t your fault.” She interrupted, stroking the side of his face. 

He nuzzled into her hand and closed his eyes briefly. No one had ever told him that before. Opening his eyes again. He slowly shed the towel and began pulling his wet shirt over his head. His muscles flexed as he moved and Faith had to use all of her self-control not to raise an eyebrow in approval in completely the wrong moment. He dropped his shirt on top of the towel, hung his head forwards and closed his eyes.

She stepped around him to his back. It was worse than she’d thought. Her blood ran cold and her eyes filled with tears as she looked over the huge, raised slashes. Two demon tattoos decorated one shoulder blade and she considered that they could possibly be a visual representation of what his trauma had done to him. She gently touched the scars with her finger tips and he jolted. She had to use a considerable amount of her emotional strength not to let him see her cry at the sight. Wondering what could have made such deep lacerations, she could only think of a belt but was not about to ask him. He must have endured so much pain. She snaked her arms around his waist, ignoring his rigid and uncomfortable demeanor and kissed the skin on his tattooed shoulder blade. 

"I'm so sorry this happened to you" She whispered, kissing his scarred skin again. "I think all of you is nice to look at, Daryl. This won’t change that.”

He closed his eyes and held onto her hands around his middle, his head still low and his eyes closed. He brought one of her hands to his lips and gently kissed her fingers as she lay her head on the back of his shoulder, her warm body clutched against his skin. She could hear his heartbeat thudding a nervous tune and the longer she stayed there the slower it got until he calmed and sighed. He turned in her arms and she unbuckled his belt. 

“I need these for the dryer” she uttered, looking up into his eyes.

“Uh, yeah.”

But he just stood there and so did she, her hands clasped around his belt buckle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the absolute angels that read, leave kudos and comment on this. <3
> 
> Sad that I have to include this really:   
> Those that think leaving blunt and rude comments on a fic is acceptable- it’s not. You will be deleted. This site is a place for everyone to express themselves and share their work even though they aren’t professional writers. You will not find perfect grammar, spelling and punctuation nor will you find a plot with no holes. This is fanfic, we make mistakes. If you want to read something that’s written in perfect English, go and buy a book.   
> Please also keep in mind that a lot of us write stories that aren’t set in our home towns or even our home countries, English isn’t everyone’s first language so we just try our best. There will be cultural and language differences. So, just be nice and constructive and be careful how you word your comments so they don’t cause offence or you will end up very unpopular very quickly and being hated on by everyone is just exhausting and unnecessary.  
> Don’t be a horrible person. It’s not that difficult.

She looked up at him, noticing his expression change. Her fingers gradually inched the leather from the clasp and instead of stopping and allowing him to do the rest, she moved to the button on his jeans, plucking it open and moving the zipper down, applying just enough pressure as she went that he could feel her slightly pushing at him from inside. He sucked in a loud breath and licked his lips while she continued to hold his gaze.  
He dipped his head and gave her a pained look that told her he didn’t have the strength to stop things again. She pushed down at the waistline of his jeans, lowering them over his hips and revealing the front of his boxers. She lifted her head to him, her lips brushing lightly over his and he held his breath, releasing it in a shudder as his body rippled from the sensation of her dragging her fingers over the growing bulge between his legs.  
He had to touch her, he had wanted to touch her from the moment he met her, for a while fantasizing from afar about the new barmaid with the small waist and big eyes. Now she was with him, her hands on him, asking him without words to finally do what he had wanted to do for so long, and he knew he couldn’t resist her this time. 

Her skin tingled when he lifted a hand and traced a finger over her shoulder, dragging over the straps of her top and bra. She briefly flickered her eyes away from his and down to her bare shoulder, his finger still hooked through the straps and ever so slowly tugging it further and further. With his other hand, he brought her face back to him, kissing her gently and intensifying it when he felt her close her hand over him and start to rub. She heard him draw in a sharp breath and emit an almost-moan as he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and moving to pull the straps down over her other shoulder. She grabbed his hand and lowered it to the hem of her top, pulling her lips away from his long enough to give him a small nod of permission that was quickly taken advantage of. He hoisted her top up and she lifted her arms, her still wet hair dropped around her shoulders as Daryl discarded the garment. His eyes roamed her subtly freckled skin, taking in every inch of alluringly bare flesh he could see while she carried on stroking him below. 

A soft groan hummed in her throat when he placed a hand on her neck and kissed her again, this time it was determined, hungry and her entire body flooded with desire at hearing how much he wanted her. She found herself smiling as he kissed her, her eyes closed and both arms were now up and hanging loosely over his shoulders. His kiss travelled down, over her chin and down her neck. 

Since she had met Mike, she had not let another man touch her and this felt like a not only a milestone in her relationship with Daryl, but like it was finally time to accept that it was time to move on. He felt different to Mike, he was different to Mike and that was OK. 

“I want you” she gasped before he suddenly seized her hips and her feet left the floor. She wrapped her legs around him, his erection pressing into her core through her clothes and causing a rush of warmth to spread over her. His head was buried in her neck and he licked and sucked at her skin. 

“I want ya too. So fuckin much” his voice was a muffled blur between feverish kisses but Faith heard every word. 

He began to back up towards the bed, his lips never wanting to leave her skin for more than a few seconds. She bent her arms behind his head and laced her fingers into his damp, scruffy brown hair, guiding him further down her chest until he unhooked her bra with one hand in a split second. When his legs hit the bed behind him, he turned around and slowly lowered her down, crawling over her and meeting her lips once more. 

She reached down and pushed his jeans down further before running her hands up his back, her fingers bumping over the scarred landscape. He stopped kissing her and moved back slightly, looking down at her and she realized that he had probably never let anyone touch him like that. He swallowed hard and looked down at her, his lips were glistening, parted and he panted. She didn’t give in, determined to feel over the scarred skin of his past. She smoothed her hands down in the opposite direction and saw his shoulders tense. 

“You OK?” She asked, peering up at him. 

He closed his eyes for a few moments, allowing himself to get used to her touch. Then, he nodded, biting his bottom lip. 

“Yeah” He rasped before going back to his work on her chest. She allowed him to hook a finger over the middle of her bra, which was hung loosely over her chest and he slid it down her arms. Throwing it to one side, she moaned in pleasure when he brushed over one nipple with his thumb and took the other into his mouth, flickering his tongue back and forth and sending sparks to Faith’s extremities. She clutched onto his shoulders, arching her back and throwing her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and closer to her. His body ached and thrummed with desire at the sight of her wrapped around him. He moved back up to her lips, slipping a hand into her waistband and quickly getting rid of her shorts. She loosened her legs grip on him, allowing him to do the same with his. 

He paused, an uneasy look on his face. “I-I ain’t done this in a while” he admitted. 

“Neither have I.” She confided. 

“We should uh… use somethin”

“No need” She whispered, subtly pointing to the nightstand. He followed her direction and noticed a packet of contraceptive pills. Bringing his gaze back to her, he smiled. 

Faith scooted back on the bed until she met the pillows and smiled as she watched him follow her, finally meeting her and pressing his lips between her breasts. His kiss was like a drug, addictive and dangerous because she didn’t want it to stop. He made his way down over her stomach and stopped at her underwear. She almost died there and then when he looked up at her to check she was OK.

“You sure?” 

Ever the gentleman, always thinking of her. The scruffy redneck with the violent past and reputation everyone steered clear of. He was gentle and more considerate than she ever could have imagined.

“Are you?” She replied. 

“Ya know I am.” He said, a flicker of a dirty smile flashing across his face. 

She grinned at him and lifted her hips slightly. Daryl took that as his cue and he felt along the delicate black lace with his index finger before slowly sliding the panties down and over her legs, sitting up slightly to remove them from her ankles. She was exquisite and he could only liken the experience to unwrapping a long-awaited gift. His eyes searched her body bit by bit and he licked his lips, approving of everything he saw.

Moving back up level with her face, he slid a hand down the middle of her body as he kissed her. Finding her folds, he rubbed gently over her clit and then further down, slipping a finger inside and growling in his throat at how ready she was for him already. Taking a deep breath and attempting to control his own reactions, he slowly pushed two fingers inside her and she gasped and grabbed his shoulder as he lifted his head to survey the scene under him. 

Faith shuddered at the almost paralyzing pleasure that was now radiating from between her legs. With every push, every gentle rub and every masculine groan in her ear she was eased further and further towards a release that she did not want to encounter just yet. She clamped a hand around his bicep and tugged on his arm.  


“I need you. Now.” She breathed. 

Daryl didn’t have to be told twice. He withdrew his fingers and Faith felt her muscles contract and release. He shed his boxers and moved over her, bracing himself with his arms on either side of her body. Allowing himself another taste of her, he licked over her breasts once more and she journeyed her hands over his big shoulder blades. Shifting his weight, he reached down with one hand and lined himself up with her, kissing her gently while he teased her with his tip. She smiled up at him and he brushed his nose against hers, feather light kisses covering her lips before he pushed inside her. She closed her eyes and felt the rush of delicious pressure wash over her and she couldn’t help but moan loudly. 

Daryl was also unable to stifle a groan as her walls closed around him and he felt the need to pause for a second to pull himself together. He loved that first moan from her. It was priceless and something he wanted to see over and over in the future. Sparks emanated from his core and everything tingled, this is what he’d been waiting for. She was lifting her legs, encouraging him in further. Impelling him to fill her fully by pushing at the back of his thighs. He complied, feeling his body tremble slightly from the sensation before pulling back and driving into her again. 

She was cocooned under him, stroking her fingers up and down his chest, biting his neck and filling his ears with blissful, happy murmurs and gasps. His forehead connected with hers and he continued to pump into her, her back arching and his lips grazing across hers, over her chin and down to her chest as her head tilted back in ecstasy. She lifted her hips to meet his every effort and they rocked into a mutual rhythm, both with short, shallow breaths and messy kisses.

He felt so good, everything felt so good and Faith was sure she wasn’t going to last long after just a few minutes, the tempting lure of her climax teetering under the surface. His body shivered with every surge up to her hilt as he listened to her hum with delight. He slipped a hand down to her thigh, lifting it slightly and digging his fingers into her skin, his thrusts became deeper and more intense every time he hit into her. 

"Uuuh shit" he grunted.

She was sure he was bruising her thigh as he clamped hold of her flesh, but she didn't care. The perfect combination of pleasure and pain. _There it is_ she thought _that pent up aggression._

Daryl could feel her tighten her grip on him in every way when she clawed at his shoulders. Her body tensing and her eyes snapping open, she looked right at him. 

“I’m close” 

If he was honest with himself, he’d been close since she’d first touched him and for the entire duration and had somehow managed to keep a disciplined control of things so far, his determination to see her release keeping his focus when he really wanted to completely devour her. 

“Me too” he replied. 

Moving his hand to her waist to steady her, he adjusted his pace, tilting his pelvis up slightly and pressing all the way in with every thrust. Faith flung her arms out and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, writhing and bucking under his body. Sweat beaded on her chest and her skin began to tingle, her heart raced, her hair stuck to her chest and her eyes closed as her orgasm rushed to the surface. Daryl pushed himself up higher and watched over her, her shuddering grip on him inside becoming so tight he couldn’t hold back anymore. He saw her go rigid for a second before a jagged cry escaped her lungs as he lowered himself back to her and rode his own wave. He stopped moving deep inside her, throbbing and pulsing causing her to lift her hips to him again, only serving to heighten his pleasure. He grunted and panted as he enjoyed possibly the best orgasm of his life. He kissed her shoulder and she murmured something inaudible, wrapping her limbs around him and slipping her tongue into his mouth. 

When he lifted his head, his lips left hers and the two of them lay gasping for breath, silhouetted in the dim, stormy light that poured through the window. She smiled at him hazily and he noticed her cheeks were flushed pink. He shuffled back, sliding out of her and settling next to her on his side. She remained on her back, her head turned to him. 

“Ya beautiful.” He whispered, stroking the side of her face with his fingertips.

She flashed him a shy smile and twisted her body to face him, placing a hand flat on his chest and slowly feeling over his torso. Needing to be even closer, she nuzzled into his neck and wrapped a leg around him. 

“I’m glad we waited. That was so worth it” she gushed quietly. 

“Yeah, it was”. He uttered 

Daryl, who had never had any meaningful sex in his life, lay back and stared up at the ceiling. Now he finally knew what it was like to be intimate with someone he loved and it had awakened something in him that he had no idea was there. He wondered if it felt the same to Faith, if she felt the nervous, fluttery feeling in her heart, if she loved him too. His lungs were on fire, his heart was a hammer, it felt like everything was boiling over and he could do anything, anything in the world. She had fallen asleep on his chest and her hair sprawled out across her shoulders and covered the top of his arm. He could still smell the scent of her shampoo mixed with rain from the downpour. 

 

Sleep eventually took him and he awoke some time later to see Faith at the end of the bed fastening her bra behind her back. She hadn’t yet got to her shorts or T-shirt, leaving him a teasing view of her in her black, lace underwear and he wondered if she always wore such alluring garments or if she had an idea that they may end up in this situation. She hadn’t noticed that he was awake yet and picked up his jeans from the floor. She pulled the belt from the loops, wound it up and placed it on the dresser, she then delved into the pockets, slapping loose change and some keys on the side before taking hold of a piece of paper hidden deep in one of the pockets. Daryl suddenly realised what she was about to find but was too late to react, she had already discovered the printed photo of her from the night of the fundraiser that Debbie had given him and was stood staring at it in her hand. Daryl sighed and she turned, noticing that he was awake. 

“Where did you get this?” She asked 

He shuffled up in the bed, lifting an arm over his head to re-arrange the pillows as he sat up higher. 

“Deb gave it to me.” He eventually replied. 

“That sneaky bitch.” Faith chuckled to herself. Before catching his eye. “You carry this around with you?” 

He said nothing, only giving her a shy nod as he drew the blankets up over his stomach and began playing nervously with the hem. 

The picture was now crumpled and fading from weeks of being stuffed in a pocket, either in his jeans or shirt but he still treated it as if it were the holy grail, never leaving the house without it and never failing to take a glance at it every night. 

Faith dropped his jeans on the floor on top of his wet shirt and placed the picture on the side with his change and keys. She pulled her t-shirt and shorts on and went back to retrieve it, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I can make you another copy of this if you want” she proposed, holding the image between her index and middle fingers.

His eyes danced back and forth from the photo to her face. “That’d be good” He agreed. 

“We should get one of the both of us.” She suggested. “Perfect opportunity next week.” 

He looked baffled “what?” 

“I saw Jim this morning. He’s invited me to an awards ceremony at the school. I know you probably hate the idea but I have to do a speech and the thought of it makes me want to crawl into a hole and die. So, please will you come with me? I’m asking Tank and Debbie too….” She was flailing the photo in the air as she spoke, slipping into her own little world as she began to rant “… they’ve done so much for me but I wish I never agreed to do the stupid speech. I mean what am I supposed to say?! I just don’t think I can do it by myse-”

“I’ll be there” Daryl interrupted. “Wouldn’t miss it” 

She stopped talking but her mouth still hung open. 

“Really?” She gasped “oh my god, thank you.” 

“Why’d ya say yes if ya didn’t wanna do it?” He enquired. 

She released a long sigh “I got so much help from them. I feel like I owe them.” She got up and put the picture back on the side next to Daryl’s change and keys and bundled his clothes up into her arms. 

“Back in a sec.” She winked at him as she left the room. 

*****

Not wanting to part from her after experiencing such a milestone of a day, Daryl went with Faith to the bar that night and watched her as she wrote sentence after sentence in a notepad, only to scribble it out and growl In frustration. Exchanging amused glances with Debbie and Tank, he smirked as she slammed her pen down on the pad and picked up her glass, knocking back a double Bourbon. Debbie was thankful Faith wasn’t actually working tonight, or she’d have been slurring her way through drinks orders and giving all sorts of wrong change.

“This fucking speech. What am I supposed to say?” She cried. 

Daryl noticed Lynch at the far end of the building, sitting with three other club members and shamelessly ogling Faith. He had no choice but to ignore it, knowing that challenging the President of the club was likely to get him shot. 

“What did they say when they asked ya to do it?” He questioned. 

She thumped her hands down on the table and sat back.

“Please could I prepare a speech and tell my story.”

“Huh. No details. Helpful.” He said, shaking his head. 

“Yeah. I don’t know about this, Daryl. I’m finding it hard to believe in myself right now. I can’t tell these people anything they don’t already know.” She grumbled, linking her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. 

Daryl glanced up at Lynch again, seeing him slap the table and laugh heartily as his eyes moved back to Faith momentarily. One of the men opposite gained his attention. _“She’s fuckin’ Dixon”_ He saw him say to his companion with a mocking facial expression. Choosing to lower his gaze back to Faith’s notepad before he was caught, he felt uneasiness circulate in his mind. If he wanted out of working for the club, he was going to have to find a way to protect Faith. 

“Ya good with words. Be fine. You’ll see.” He assured her, covering the fact that his mind was temporarily elsewhere. 

“I don’t even know how honest to be.” She complained. 

“Guess you’ll know the limit when ya write it.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“Ya gonna do great. Stop worryin’. You got this.” He said, leaning his head down and kissing her forehead. 

 

Debbie bustled over to their table and plonked herself down in a chair opposite them.

“C’mon now, leave each other the hell alone. Makin’ me jealous as shit” she stated, waving her hand in dismissal at them. Faith sat back in her seat and removed her arm from Daryl’s. 

“What do I wear to this shindig next week?” I got me a little short, black number that looks real nice with some neon shoes…” 

“That thing is too damn short, woman. Can see all the way to Christmas” Tank grumbled as he passed the table on his way outside.  


“Oh, he’s such a fuckin’ killjoy.” Debbie dismissed.

“Wear whatever you want Deb. It won’t affect your ability to laugh at me when I make an ass of myself on stage.” Faith huffed. 

“Stop it, Faith” Daryl scolded. She crossed her arms in front of her like a sulking child. 

“Angel, ya gonna be fine! I read somewhere once that if ya public speakin’, ya should imagine the audience is naked.” 

Daryl shot Debbie a confused look and snorted with laughter and Faith raised an eyebrow. 

“OK so maybe that ain’t such a wise idea. But if ya just relax, it’ll all work out.” 

Daryl turned to her “Can’t believe im’ma say this, but she’s right. Relax. S’all good. Im’ma take a piss n’ have a smoke” He rose from his seat and headed to the bathroom. 

Debbie sat opposite Faith, her eyes burning through her soul and she knew that she was about to be grilled. It was almost like she had a sixth sense. She was loud and boisterous, could be annoying and clumsy, but she was also intuitive and knew immediately when Faith was hiding something. She shuffled out of her seat and moved into the one Daryl had been sat in. She leaned back and crossed her arms, copying Faith’s earlier stance. 

“Debbie” Faith warned, knowing exactly what she was doing. 

“What?! I’m just sittin here, mindin’ my own business….” She said casually “… waitin’ for information.” 

“For god sakes Deb!” Faith laughed. 

“You two are different somehow. Somethin’s happened and I need to know. For the good of my mental health. Now, c’mon, spit it out.”

Faith glanced at her sideways and cleared her throat. “We know each other a little better now” she said quietly. 

“Ya mean ya know each other in the biblical sense?” 

“Um… yes” 

“At fuckin’ last!” She cried. 

“Debbie, shh!” 

“Maybe he’ll loosen up now he’s gettin’ his banana peeled.” 

Faith’s head snapped to the side and she gawped at her friend in shock. “Debbie!” 

“What?!” 

“Don’t be so crass!” 

“That’s like askin’ the pope not to be catholic. Now, let’s get down to the nitty gritty here, Ya can’t be doing squat thrusts in the pickle patch and not give me any details… was he good?” 

Faith laughed loudly. “Oh my god!” She giggled. “All I’m saying is that he was definitely worth waiting for.” 

“Ooh! Giiirl!” Debbie squeaked excitedly, slapping Faith’s arm lightly. “Little Dixon really does got some game, huh?” 

“He does” Faith smiled. She thought back to the moment she had first seen his scars, feeling that familiar pinch of sadness again. 

“Did you know about his scars?”

Debbie furrowed her brow “He has scars?” 

“All over his back. They’re deep. Harsh. I thought it was maybe done with a belt but it looks more like a fucking whipping stick or something. It’s worse than I thought, Deb.” 

“Heavens. I knew he was emotionally scarred, but not like that.” Debbie said sadly. “Poor kid” 

“He’s so ashamed of them. I don’t think he should be. He’s a survivor, y’know?” Faith offered.

“Ya got that right.” 

The two of them watched in silence as Daryl emerged and walked past them, heading outside.

“So um… ya told him ya love him yet?” Debbie enquired. 

Faith stared at her, her rotund, make up covered, inquisitive eyes peering back in search of a response. 

“No, I haven’t.” She stated.

“But ya do, right?” 

Faith played with the edges of the pages on her notebook, fanning them from top to bottom. 

“Yes” She said under her breath. 

“Should just tell him, Angel. Do it now” She suggested. Faith shot her a suspicious look. 

“How much?” Faith asked. 

“W-what?” Debbie stammered. 

“How much is the bet you and Tank have on Daryl and I?” 

“I don’t know what’cha talkin’ ‘bout-”

“How much, Debbie?” Faith interrupted. 

Debbie hung her head and focused on her hands in her lap. “A hundred dollars” she mumbled. 

“A hundred dollars?! What the hell, Deb?!”

Debbie suddenly turned to Faith and grabbed her hands. “Ya gotta tell him first or im’ma be on bread and water for the next 6 weeks!” 

“You deserve to be. Both of you” Faith complained. 

*****

Daryl missed her. He had only been apart from her for a matter of hours, but now felt more connected to her than he’d ever expected. As he tossed and turned in the middle of the night, the moonlight slithering through the rip in the drapes, the memories of her writhing under him flashed through his mind. Now seared there forever. Her glistening and parted lips, the curve of her waist, the gasp she had made when he’d pushed into her for the first time. He needed to see her again, even just for a few minutes. The thought of having to do a job for the club for all of the next day had filled him with dread, but he had one thing to keep him going, he would stop by Faith’s place on the way. 

*****

He hopped up the steps and rang the doorbell, shoving his hands into his pockets as he waited. Butterflies flapped in his stomach when the door opened and she smiled at him. That familiar flutter that seemed uncontrollable every time he looked at her. She was wearing a short, white tiered skirt and black tank top and her feet were bare. Her hair was partially tied up, with soft waves framing her face.  
“Hey” He said quietly. 

“Hey yourself” She grinned “I thought you had a job today?” 

“I got like twenty minutes before I gotta leave.” He confirmed, still with his hands shoved awkwardly into his jeans pockets. 

“Twenty minutes? This is a flying visit.” She pointed out, leaning on the edge of the door and bending a leg slightly. 

Daryl nibbled his bottom lip for a few seconds, his head lowered but his vision fixed on her. 

“Thought about ya all night.” He uttered, earning him a wide smile from her.

“I thought about you too.” She confessed. She had. Finding herself completely restless and distracted around 2am, she had risen from bed and sat on the decking in the back yard to smoke a cigarette. 

Without warning, he ripped his hands out of his pockets and lunged towards her, holding her face in his hands and kissing her. She grabbed his shirt collar and held him where he was, consumed by his sudden urgency and out of the blue move. She moaned happily as his tongue swirled around hers and felt herself ignite all over again. Before she got carried away, she moved back and his lips left hers. She smiled up at him shyly and caught her breath before quickly leaning back into the hall and snatching something from the table. 

“Got something for you.” She said excitedly as she handed him the brand new printed photograph of her from the fundraiser. “No creases or fading.”

He gingerly took hold of the photo and looked down at it, one side of his mouth curling up before he slid it into his shirt pocket. “Thanks”

“I got it in town this morning. Went early to order my dress.” She explained.

“Ordered?” He questioned. 

“Yeah, from the bespoke place in town. It needs altering. I pick it up on the day of the ceremony. Hopefully you’ll like it as much as you seemed to like that one.” She grinned, pointing to the photo in his shirt. 

“Know I will.” He assured her.

He moved closer again, looking down at her and rubbing his nose on hers. “Y’know, can do a lot in twenty minutes.” He suggested bravely, startling himself with his new-found forward approach.

She smiled and bit her lip but gently pushed him away, further out onto the porch. She glanced back into the house behind her before stepping out onto the front porch with him, pulling the door almost shut behind her.

“OK, don’t freak out.” She pleaded. 

_I’m going to freak out_. Daryl thought. 

“My father is here. He arrived about a half hour ago. Hope must have given him my address and he’s staying for the weekend. Honestly, I’m as shocked as you look right now. He’s never shown any interest in me for the last fifteen years and now he’s turned up out of the blue.”

“Ya ol’ man is here?” He asks in disbelief. 

“Yes. Look, I’m arranging a get together tomorrow afternoon. Here. Debbie and Tank are coming. One of the guys from the club is watching the bar. Please, will you be here?”

“Ya want me to meet ya dad?!” He exclaimed. _Yep, I’m freaking out._

“I know it all seems a bit soon… but he never does this. I can’t remember the last time I saw him. It was probably at my wedding. He didn’t even bother to show his face at Mikes funeral. Please, Daryl. I want him to see how important you are to me.” She begged

“Faith, I ain’t good with parents.” He tried. 

“You’ll be fine!” She argued. 

“Naw, he aint gonna like me. Better for ya if I just stay away.”

“Daryl-”

“I aint like ya husband, he’s gonna think ya lost ya mind.” He said, backing away from her and holding his hands up.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be a pussy, Daryl!” She blurted out. 

He raised both eyebrows at her in disbelief and she held her breath. 

_Oh shit._

Expecting him to fly off the handle at her thoughtless remark, she began wracking her brain to think of a suitable way to apologise. But Instead of he just blinked at her and attempted to hide a laugh. Eventually, he raised a hand and stroked his chin with his fingers as he examined her face in the sunlight. 

“Someone knows how to play dirty, huh?” He smirked. 

Relieved at his reaction, Faith laughed and shook her head at her own actions, burying her face in her hands. 

“I’m soooorry” She wailed into her hands. Peeking through a gap in her fingers at him. He was now looking right at her from a sideways stance. She flapped her arms by her sides and rolled her eyes. 

“Ya better watch ya mouth, sunshine.” He joked. 

“What exactly are you going to do if I don’t?” She goaded. At this, she got another raised eyebrow this time coupled with an awkward step back and forth.

“Im’ma have to lay down some kinda punishment.” 

Faith’s mind raced with all sorts of exciting mental images and she found herself stood motionless and licking her lips, her eyes drifting off and looking at nothing in particular as she daydreamed. 

“Ya still with me?” He said, waving his hand in front of her face. She jolted slightly and looked at him. 

“I’ll make you a deal. You meet my father tomorrow and I might consider letting you punish me anyway”. She suggested.

He quickly glanced around at the empty street behind them and at the almost closed door, seeing no one. She could hear him growl deep in his throat as he slinked his hand into hers and brought her body to his, his hand slowly moved down from her waist to the hem of her skirt and he dragged his fingers lightly up and along the skin of her thigh, gathering her skirt as he went. She tilted her head up as he looked down into her eyes. 

“I ain’t no pussy.” He hissed. “Got yaself a deal”. He kissed her roughly. She moaned in his grasp and wished he didn’t have to go anywhere and that her father wasn’t sat in her back yard. 

*****

The next morning, Daryl headed into town. He was looking for a store he would never have a reason to enter if he didn’t know Faith. After swinging by the bar and getting a tip off from Debbie about the stores name, he eventually found it and stood outside the glass fronted boutique feeling completely lost. 

He pushed the door open and started at the ‘ding’ of the bell above the door. The whole shop smelled like scented candles and he could hear what he thought sounded like elevator music. The carpet was plush and thick and the windows were adorned with expensive and elaborate dresses.

“Morning, sir. Can I help you?” came a voice from beside him. A small, black haired assistant wearing a black suit had called out to him from behind the counter. 

“Uh…Yeah” He replied “There was a woman in here yesterday mornin’.” 

The sales assistant looked confused. 

“She’s shorter than me”. He said, holding his hand out next to him to show her height. “Brown hair. Real pretty. Probably holdin’ a helmet.” 

“Ahh! Yes! I remember her.” She assured him, clasping her perfectly painted finger nails together on the counter.

“How much was the dress she ordered?” He asked 

“Can I ask why you need to know that information? We value our client’s privacy, you see.” She said, through what Daryl was now realizing was a gigantic, fake smile. 

“Um, I’m her…boyfriend” He said, almost releasing a completely pained expression as he said the word. It was still so alien to him and he wondered if he would ever get used to it. “She asked me to stop by, y’know, double check. Her name is Faith” Then something immediately occurred to him, he had no idea what her last name was.

The sales assistant regarded him with an air of suspicion and took a few seconds to study his face and his clothes and Daryl knew she was forming a big, fat judgement of him. 

“Let me see.” She eventually sighed as she began to dig around in the order forms in a file under the counter. “Here it is.” She chirped suddenly, placing the filled-out order form on the surface. “With alterations included it totals… 685.”  


Daryl froze and blinked at the woman.

“ _What?!_ ” He managed to bark.

“Six hundred and eighty-five dollars, sir.” She confirmed casually. 

“ _For clothes_?!” He exclaimed, leaning on the counter at her.

“We do specialise in custom made… clothes. Sir.” she replied stoically 

“Good lord” He muttered under his breath. “Uh.... If I pay it all now in cash can I pick it up for her, a day early?” 

“I’m sure we can arrange that.” She agreed. 

He nodded and dug into his pocket, thudding the wad of cash he had initially given to faith on the counter. The assistant stared down at it like he had just placed a block of cocaine on her counter. Although Daryl did find it amusing when he considered it was almost the same thing. She gingerly took hold of the money, removed the band and counted out the correct amount. 

A wary look was plastered across her made-up face and she held some of the notes aloft, rubbed them between her fingers and checked the money in detail in front of him. Daryl rolled his eyes. 

“Made it this mornin’.” He joked. 

She gave him a strained smile and slotted it into the register before scribbling out a new order form and pausing to look up at him.

“Please can I take your name. Sir?

“What ya need my name for?”

“These are expensive items of clothing, we need to make sure the correct person collects.” She informed him. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shifting his stance. He stepped closer to the counter. The assistant made no secret of the fact that she wanted to move away from him, but instead stood her ground and remained as professional as she could.

“Alright, look…” He started “Thing is, I lied to ya. She didn’t ask me to come in here. I don’t want her to know I paid for this. If she comes in here before, I need y’all to keep ya mouths shut.”

Finally, he saw her relax and shoot him a genuine smile. 

“I can make a note of that on the order, sir. We can be discreet.” 

“Jesus" He uttered under his breath "This fuckin' romance shit...OK. It’s Dixon. Daryl Dixon.” 

She scrawled his name on the page and tore him off a copy from underneath. “Keep hold of this, you’ll need it for collection. You can pick it up on the 5th instead of the 6th. Thank you very much. Your secret is safe with us. We will see you next week."

He folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket. 

"Oh, and sir?" She said "It is a very romantic gesture, what you're doing. I'm sure she will love it.”

He nodded at her and backed up “Thanks”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the angst :/ All necessary for the storyline tho ;)

Faith’s father munched on a bowl of cereal as she watched him from the corner of her eye. He was completely distracted by what was on the TV. She wondered if he ever thought much of her, knowing that he was only here because her sister had to have mentioned her new house and given him her address, now he had turned up more out of curiosity and because he felt like he had to as opposed to any genuine care or concern. 

“ _Officials have warned that the virus has the potential to go worldwide, after cases have been reported in over 15 states in the USA alone._ ”

“Dad? I need to talk to you.” She informed him.

“Sure. What is it?” he replied, not taking his eyes from the TV and shovelling another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He chewed noisily, the sound irritating Faith.

“I’ve been seeing somebody.” She said.

“Really?!” He cried, finally looking over at her. His mouth was full and milk was dripping down his chin. His short, silver hair shone in the sunlight that poured through the windows. “That’s great Faith. I’m glad to hear it.”

She was sat with her legs drawn up on the opposite side of the room on a large armchair.

“Yeah. He’ll be here later. So, you can meet him.” 

“What’s his name?” He asked, swallowing and dropping his spoon into the bowl loudly. 

“Daryl. You should know; he’s not so great with new people and small talk so… please give him a chance, OK? He won’t be happy that I’ve told you, but I can tell he’s kinda worried about meeting you. No bombarding him with questions and forcing him to talk too much. Please. He means a lot to me.” She pleaded. 

“I see. Alright, I’ll go easy on him. Don’t worry.” He said, waving a hand at her in dismissal. 

*****

When the afternoon rolled around, Debbie and Tank had arrived early and made nice with Faith’s dad. He had commented on Tank’s height and big build and Tank had cracked a joke about growing up in a vegetable patch. Debbie swooned over him and flirted shamelessly while Tank looked on and rolled his eyes. 

The decking outside had been set up with a large table and five, luxurious, cushioned chairs around it. There was a variety of hot and cold food and Faith had stocked up on alcohol and nibbles. While Debbie sported her usual garish, mismatched style in the form of a pair of bright pink, tight pants and a low cut red top, Faith had opted for something subtler in a pair of fitted, black pants and an off the shoulder purple sweater. Tank, who’s appearance never changed, turned up in his usual black, button down, long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his Club cut, which had drawn the attention of Faith's father, even if he hadn't openly commented on it.

When Faith answered the door to Daryl, he was visibly nervous. She stepped outside with him before inviting him in. 

“I thought you weren’t scared of anything?” she whispered, taking hold of his hands. 

“I ain’t.” He muttered.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Sure about that?” 

“Fine. This is ya ol’man. Kinda a big deal” He admitted. She could feel the tension in his body just by holding his hands. 

“OK, he’s a lawyer and loves to talk about his work. It’s more important than anything else in his life, even his daughters. So, the best thing you can do is just listen to him harp on about his career. You remember when I ran into you at the lake that time, after we first met in the bar, and you told me that Merle is your brother, but he’s an asshole?”

Daryl nodded. 

“Well he’s my father, but he’s an asshole. Just don’t react to him. Let me handle him. I wanted you here because you’re the most important thing in my life and I want to show him that I didn’t shatter forever when Mike died. It’ll be fine. Alright?”

He nodded again. She let go of one hand and turned to the door. Daryl, pulled her back to him and kissed her, his hand threaded into her hair and behind her head. She stepped back and smiled at him, stroking the side of his face. 

“Just gonna remind ya of that deal.” He mumbled shyly. 

She leaned into him, running her hand down his chest and linking a finger into the front of his waistband. “I haven’t forgotten” She purred in his ear. 

 

Daryl steped through the door and into the hallway as faiths dad was handing Debbie a coffee in the kitchen doorway.

“Ooh, thank you, sir. I like ‘em strong and full bodied, like my men!” She howled. The two of them fell about laughing and Faith shot Daryl a confused look at Debbie’s unabashed flirting. 

“Dad?” Faith said, gaining his attention before turning to Daryl. She flicked her hand back and forth in a feeble gesture of introduction. 

“Dad, Daryl. Daryl, my dad.” She recited.

“Ahh Daryl. Pleased to meet you. Harry Wilson.” He beamed, stretching out a hand to him. 

“Uh… Daryl Dixon. You too.” He said nervously, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. 

Faith could see Debbie watching on inquisitively in the background, a creeping, smug look on her face as she sipped her coffee and peered around Harry’s big body, her eyes creeping down to his ass and her lips pursing in approval.

“Deb” Daryl nodded at her 

“Hey kid.” She winked at him, snapped out of her trance. 

“Lemme grab you a drink, Daryl. We just made coffee but that’s because Debbie here is a little worse for wear! There’s beer or I brought a decent bottle of Single Malt with me, if you’re into the harder liquor.” Harry suggested. 

Daryl glanced sideways at Faith who had noticed he had her hand gripped tightly in his. She flashed him an encouraging smile. 

“I’ll take some of that whiskey, if ya sharin’.” He finally said. 

“I sure am, follow me.” Harry cheered. Daryl reluctantly let go of Faith's hand and followed her father into the kitchen.

Faith and Debbie locked eyes. Debbie clutching her mug of coffee in both hands. 

“Ya never told me ya daddy is a fuckin stud! I’d have worn my best dress if I’d known! I mean, dayum. How I would love to hang off those shoulders.” She drooled, leaning back and stealing a peek at Faith’s father through the kitchen door. 

“Oh my god” Faith sighed, shaking her head. “Tank is literally sat in the back yard!” 

“Oh, loosen up, a girl can window shop! I give it three weeks before you’re checking out the latest offers too” Debbie laughed, wagging a finger at her. 

“That’s not going to happen.” Faith dismissed. 

“Whatever. Ya got eyes and needs honey. Ain’t no shame in lookin’.” Debbie informed her.

Faith stepped closer to her and darted her eyes in the direction of the kitchen. The coast was clear. 

“Only thing I want to look at is Daryl Dixon while he’s taking care of my um…’needs’.” She grinned as she walked in the direction of the back yard. 

“Ooooooh! He aint so coy these days, huh?” Debbie cried after her. 

“He’s getting there” Faith said over her shoulder. 

_Clink._

“To the future” Harry offered. 

“The future” Daryl echoed. The two men stood in the kitchen alone, Daryl peering at the label on the expensive bottle of liquor that Faith’s father had brought with him. His nerves were calmed by the alcohol and he was starting to believe he could actually get through this without screwing it up. 

“So, what do you do, Daryl?” Harry asked.

Until then. There it was, the question he really didn’t want to have to answer. He put the bottle back on the counter. 

“Uh, I do a lot of drivin’, delivering stuff. I know a guy who runs a construction company, take jobs from him a lot.”

“One for the physical jobs, huh? Can see it’s serving you well, you’re in good shape.” He observed, slapping him on the back. “I hit the gym four times a week but I can’t say I ever had a desire to be anywhere but at a desk. So, c’mon, how did you meet my Faith? How long you been seeing her?” 

“Um…Met her at The Phoenix. The bar she works at. We were friends for a while.” 

Harry sipped his drink and his eyebrows flickered up and then down again in amusement.

“Tell me, you the one that asked her out?” he questioned.

“Um, no. That was her.” Daryl replied.

“Hmm, surprising. She always was the quieter one. Hope, now she’s a firecracker” Harry chuckled.

“Hope’s cool. We get along.” Daryl responded. 

“Not much between the ears but she’s alright. You got family, Daryl?” 

“I got an older brother.” He answered, hoping he wasn’t going to have to tell him about Merle.

“Dad?” Came Faith’s voice form the Hall. “Can you stop grilling Daryl and come outside, please?” She demanded as she leaned around the doorframe to the kitchen. 

“Sorry, honey. I was just getting to know your boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, well come out to the back yard with everyone else and leave him alone now.” She ordered as she marched in and pulled out a large plastic tub from a cupboard. 

“I’ll fill this up with beer and ice and be out in a sec.” she announced. 

Daryl immediately stepped forward and took the tub from her hands. 

“I got it. Ya aint carryin’ that” He said, taking the tub from her hands and handing her his glass. 

“Thank you. There’s ice and beer in the freezer in the basement. Doors under the stairs.” She advised, quickly kissing his cheek as he moved past her. 

 

When he was out of sight, she looked at her dad with a stern expression. He shrugged and grabbed the whiskey bottle from the counter.  
“I told you to go easy on him.” She said. 

“What?! I am! We were just talking.” He protested

“Daryl doesn’t just talk, dad.” She pointed out.

“No, he is quiet.” He mused “You trust this guy, Faith?”

Faith gave him an angry look “Of course I do. He’s just reserved. He keeps himself to himself. He’s nervous enough as it is so just… ease off OK?” She could feel the irritation bubbling in her blood already and had no idea how she was going to make it through an entire weekend in his presence.

“He’s nothing like Mike.” He stated. 

“No, he’s not because he’s not Mike, Dad!” She said in frustration.

“He’s hiding something.” Harry expressed. 

“You cross examine him and you may as well leave now. I know everything about him. He’s not hiding anything.” She corrected, holding eye contact with him before she turned and headed for the door. 

“Faith?” Her father called after her. She stopped. 

“He’s a good person, right?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, dad. He is a good person.” 

*****

An hour later, Faith had just about had enough of watching Debbie laugh loudly at everything her father said. Tank, who didn’t seem phased in the slightest, watched over Debbie as she flirted, saying only the odd word and speaking more to Daryl about motorcycles and music than anyone else. Daryl never thought he would be so grateful for conversation.

Faith stood at the sink in the kitchen, her hands placed flat on the countertops marble surface. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. Stirring only when she felt the unmistakeable sensation of Daryl’s arms wrapping around her waist from behind her. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair and skin and she was delighted with his occasional bursts of confidence which led more and more to affectionate gestures.

“Hey” She hummed

“Mmm” she heard him mumble into her neck. 

“I’m sorry my dad gave you the third degree” she apologised

“He didn’t. Not really” He said, bringing his head up and resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“I don’t even know why he’s here. He’s never shown any interest and now I’m expected to just let him sweep in like this. All that out there? That’s a show he’s putting on. I’m just waiting for him to tell me how disappointed he is in me.” 

“At least he’s tryin’.” Daryl offered, well aware that it was more than his own father would ever have done and trying to find some semblance of positivity to cheer her up. 

“I guess so.” She sighed. 

“Y’know, I realized somethin’.” He started.

“What?”  
“Don’t even know ya last name. It the same as ya dad’s?”

“Um…no. It’s Harrington. I kept Mike’s last name.” she said quietly.

“Oh, OK.”  
“Is that weird?” She asked.

“What? Naw. Don’t be stupid.”

He continued to enjoy the sensation of her body in his arms, kissing her shoulder and holding her tighter.

“Can’t get used to that damn word.” He admitted. 

“What word?” 

“Boyfriend. So weird.” He used an index finger to move her hair behind her shoulder and began kissing her neck. She quietly moaned with happiness and smoothed her palms over his arms wrapped around her middle. 

“You don’t want to be the boyfriend?” She giggled. 

“I’ll be whatever ya want.” He rasped between peppering her neck with kisses

“Naked?” She blurted out.

He stopped for a moment and she heard him huff in amusement. He squeezed her tighter still, nipping her neck with his teeth. 

“Only if you are too” he replied. 

“You going to help me with that?” She purred. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Faith giggled and tilted her head back as he resumed covering her neck and jawline with kisses. 

“I remember when that was me and Tank. Those were the days.” Debbie declared as she bustled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator where she examined the contents of each shelf. Daryl quickly let go of Faith and stood next to her, leaning against the counter. He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with someone catching him in the middle of flirting with Faith. 

“Ya got any wine, Angel?” Debbie asked. 

“Yeah, in the door, just there” Faith pointed to a white wine bottle and Debbie snatched it up and slammed the refrigerator door. “Sorry to interrupt” She winked at Daryl. He just gave her an uneasy look and nodded.  
When she left the room, Faith saw him exhale deeply. 

“It’s just Deb.” She said softy “You’re not good with public displays of affection, huh?” 

“Yeah. Or private.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that. You were pretty affectionate the other day.” She smiled before kissing the side of his face. “Made my toes go numb” She said casually before she stepped back and left the room.

*****

“So you’re working in a bar, Faith?” Harry asked while he finished his whiskey and delved into the bucket of ice and beer. 

“Yes. Debbie gave me the job initially. I love it.” She told him.

“Don’t you think your skills are put to better use elsewhere? You were a successful business woman.” He suggested. 

Faith felt her skin prickle with anger but pushed it away and told herself to ignore his comment. She took a sip of her wine before answering. Catching Daryl glaring at her father from the corner of her eye. 

“I’m happy. I don’t need to work if I don’t want to. But I like it there. I love working with Debbie and Tank.” She shrugged, attempting to quieten his disapproval of her choice.

“What’s this bar like?” He enquired

“Oh it’s a dive bar” Debbie chimed in, making Faith cringe at the use of the words ‘dive bar’ to her father. “But it’s got character, it’s home to the local MC and it’s had a re-vamp recently thanks to Faith. Takings have doubled!”  
Harry’s eyes fixed on Faith and she felt her muscles tighten. Here we go, nice one, Debbie.

“Is this true?” He questioned. 

“Yes, it was a dive bar. It’s more of a… transitioning into the modern world bar now. It’s very nice” She said casually.

“An MC?! Is it 1 percent?”

“Yes, but they’re fine as long as you don’t piss them off. Tank is a long-standing member.” Faith continued.

Tank was frozen in his seat like a statue, his eyes darting back and forth to whoever was talking in front of him. He was able to see where this conversation was going before anyone else. 

“Of course he is.” Harry huffed. “Well I have to say, I thought you were stronger than this, Faith.” 

“Excuse me?” She exclaimed.

“I thought you had your life sorted. Yes, the house is beautiful but you work at a dive bar with a motorcycle club? You’re better than that. You had a long line of successful projects. You were in demand. You had a good husband and friends that were educated and law abiding. I’m disappointed in this, Faith. You need to grow a backbone and stop just making do.” Harry argued. 

Faith’s anger was almost at boiling point. Daryl’s was already there. 

“What the fuck did you just say to her?!” he suddenly spat. “Ya can’t talk to her like that.” 

“Daryl…” Tank warned 

“NO!” He yelled getting to his feet. “Ya thought she was stronger? What, ya think she’s weak or somethin?! She lost her husband, man. Or maybe ya didn’t know that seein' as ya didn’t even show ya face at the guy's funeral.” 

Faith recoiled into her seat, bringing her hand to her forehead and glowering at both of them. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Harry protested loudly “You don’t fool me, I’m a lawyer, I spend my life around reprobates like you who do nothing but lie to get by in life. You think I don’t know what you meant when you said you do ‘driving’? it’s written all over your redneck face. You don’t know anything about this family, or Faith.” 

Daryl was now on his feet and absolutely seething at Harry, pointing at him furiously as he shouted.

“I been in her life five minutes and I know more about her than you do. Did ya know she owns half of that bar? She bought it and ripped it all out n started over. Same with this house. She works like five days a week even though she don’t have to. She does what she damn well wants n’ she’s got a life here with her reprobate and her 1 percent biker friends so why don’t ya just fuck off back to ya castle in the sky and don’t forget ya Christmas conference call with the two daughters ya know nothin’ about.” 

“Daryl that’s enough” Tank said, standing up and throwing a hand out in front of him to stop him from surging forwards. But Daryl wasn't quite done. 

“Aint some fancy pants lawyer like you, but one thing I do know a hell of a lot about is shitty fathers. Oh, and by the way… Hope? She ain’t fuckin’ dumb. Hell, she’s probably smarter than you.” 

Harry looked at Faith, who’s cheeks were burning red. Debbie had clamped a hand over her friends and was squeezing it. 

“Grief has obviously had quite the effect on you, Faith if this is the kind of man you’re shacking up with now.” He declared, shaking his head. 

Something in Faith snapped. She stood up, grabbed her father’s beer bottle from the table in front of him and threw it against the wall of the house. Everyone jumped and Tank shot out from where he was standing and stood in between Daryl and Faith, expecting one of them to need holding back at some point. Debbie backed away to the other end of the decking and began picking up the larger shards of glass. 

“Faith” Harry said, attempting to grab her arm but she shrugged away from him. “This guy, he’s not good enough. Mike was smart, he was brought up well, you chose well with him”

“Mike is DEAD!” She screamed at him “He’s fucking dead, dad! I have moved on and you don’t get a say in who I’m with. You gave up that right when I was twelve and you threw me out on the streets with mom!”

He inhaled deeply and looked like she’d smacked him in the face.

“I’m not her.” She hissed at him. “I’m not mom. I know you still see her when you look at me. I didn’t betray you. She did.”

She glanced at Daryl, tears dropping down her cheeks. “Go home, Daryl.” 

“Yes, I think it’s time you left, you’ve caused enough trouble. I suspect you do that a lot.” Harry quipped at him.

"Fuck you, asshole." Daryl hissed. 

Faith’s head snapped around at her father. “You're leaving too” She spat. “Go home. Back to New York. I don’t want you here. Leave me alone with my dumb friends and criminal boyfriend. I don’t want to see you anymore.” 

“Faith-”

“Don’t bother calling at Christmas either. I’m not interested. I never was.” She snarled.

“Please, Faith-”

“GET. OUT.” She yelled, pointing at the door. 

Daryl shuffled out from behind the table and descended the steps into the yard, leaving by the side gate that led to the front of the house. Faith’s eyes blurred with tears and she spun around and ran inside. Debbie hot on her heels. Tank and Harry glanced awkwardly at one another. 

“You need a ride to the airport or somethin?” Tank asked politely. 

“Uh, no. Thank you. I’ll be on my way.” He said “About what I said, about her friends-” 

“Shut up, wise guy.” Tank interrupted. “Sit the hell down for a spell.” His huge finger pointed to Harry’s seat. He quickly did as he was told and Tank sat opposite him.

“Now, I don’t much like talkin’. Pisses me off. So Im’ma make this real clear and then ya gonna be on ya merry way back to the big apple where ya can live out the rest of ya life with that giant stick up ya ass.”

Harry didn’t move, he thought better of it as he held Tank’s gaze as he spoke. 

“I’ve watched Daryl grow up. He’s had a hard life, but he’s a good kid and I’m fond of Faith. She’s been an angel to us and me and Deb have a great friendship with her so if ya think for one-minute ya can swan over here and try and tell her she should be a judgemental prick like you, then ya gonna be disappointed. That daughter of yours? She’s acceptin’, humble and kind. From what I can tell, she aint one scrap like you.” Tank explained as he leaned closer to him. 

“I never seen Daryl look at anyone the way he looks at your daughter. He loves her and he treats her real good and I got news for ya, Mr. observant…she loves him too. They aint said it to one another yet because they’re both terrified of scarin’ each other off, but it’s obvious. She’s happy. She’s right too, we’re a nice bunch until ya piss us off.” He grinned widely at Harry, getting nothing but a stoic response.

“Now, time to make like a tree and fuck off, buddy.”

*****

Debbie wrapped her arms around her friend, who had collapsed into a heap in the hall inside the house and was sobbing. Not knowing what to say to try and make her feel better, she just smoothed her hand over her hair and hushed her as she cried. Harry entered the house under the supervision of Tank and saw his daughter, distressed and being soothed by someone he hardly knew. He began to walk towards them, only to be stopped by Tank gripping the back of his collar. 

“Get ya shit n’ leave.” Tank growled quietly from behind him. He hesitated before ducking away from Tank and climbing the stairs. 

Debbie looked over her shoulder at Tank, who was peering down at them both, his eyes full of sympathy. She nudged her head up to encourage him over to them and reached out her hand. He took it and knelt down beside them. Debbie retracted her arms from around Faith’s shoulders. 

“Stay with her. I’ll make sure he leaves. You’ve done your part.” She told him. She got up and thumped to the stairs while Tank gathered Faith up in his arms. He slid a hand under her legs and and arm around her back and lifted her from the floor, carrying her into the living room. Her tears soaking the front of his shirt. 

Debbie stood at the top of the stairs and waited until Harry emerged from a guest room. Her expression was stony and unimpressed and her arms were firmly clamped across her chest. Harry slung a bag over his shoulder and carried a jacket in his hand. 

“She’s my daughter. I only want what’s best for her.” He mumbled. 

“Then you need to accept her for who she is. What’s best for her right now, is you taking your shitty comments back where ya came from and leavin’ her with the people that love her. C’mon, get out. Make it snappy.” She clicked her fingers at him and followed him down the stairs to the front door. 

As he stepped out onto the front porch, he turned around and glimpsed past Debbie to see Faith curled up in Tanks lap on the couch in the living room, her head buried against his chest and his arms enveloping her. He was whispering to her. Guilt flooded though him and, in that moment, he didn’t see a grown woman, he saw the twelve-year-old he threw out all those years ago. Her face peering through the glass of the front door as he turned and walked away. Now, she was being held by a man that wasn’t her father but had been more of a source of support than he had ever been.

“I know she hates me. But I will try to make this right” He said to Debbie. Mainly because she was the only one there to listen. 

“Im’ma offer ya a simple piece of advice.” She told him. “Stop makin’ her a victim of your anger”

Her words penetrated his soul and he realised that he had been doing exactly that for years. Not only with Faith, but with Hope too. He gave Debbie a polite nod. 

“Look after her.” He said, before turning and walking away. 

 

*****

Faith skidded the bike to a stop in the dirt outside the Dixon house and lifted off her Helmet. She sighed nervously and linked the helmet over her handlebars. The house seemed quiet, a yellowish glow burning behind the pulled, tattered drapes. She knocked on the screen door frame and waited. Merle appeared behind the screen, his white vest stained and sweaty, his thin lips pulled into a frown. 

“Take it ya here for lover boy?” He asked, seemingly sober for a change. 

“Yes. Is he here?” 

“Sure is. Somethin’s got his tail up. Mighta guessed it was you. He’s drunk as a skunk.” He warned.

“Please can you just go and get him?” She pleaded. 

He scowled at her before vanishing into the house. Faith descended the two wooden steps at the front of the house and waited. Daryl came staggering out of the house a few seconds later. He looked dishevelled and she could see he was very drunk. He managed to get down the steps without falling over and stared at her. 

“Great, you’re not exactly in a fit state to talk.” She scolded.. 

He grumbled under his breath and shrugged, raising and lowering his hands and flapping them against his jeans. He was having a hard time standing in one spot. 

Faith moved further back, away from the house so Merle couldn’t hear them and he reluctantly followed. 

“You’re really drunk.” She said. 

“Ssso?” He replied, trying to look at her through his hazy, closing eyes. 

“I had to throw you out. I couldn’t let him think that I would have let you stay after what happened.” 

“I t-told ya.” He slurred, pointing at her. “I ssaid it wass a bad idea. But ya went n’ called me a pussy.”

“I didn’t know he was going to be so spiteful. I was as shocked as you.” She confessed, swallowing hard and wishing he was sober.

“He’ss a jerk.” Daryl announced

“Yes, he is.” She agreed. 

He swayed around on the spot for a moment before biting on his thumb and attempting to look up at her occasionally.

“Ya mad at me?” he asked.

“No, I’m not mad at you, Daryl. I just wish you could control that temper of yours.” She surmised.

“Comes from my ol’man.” He said, releasing a loud, fake laugh. “Funny aint it? You and I. The only thing we got in common is our asshole dads!” he howled. 

There was a long pause as Faith studied him and decided not to answer. His creased and ripped shirt, his messy hair and the smell of stale beer and cigarettes that was following him around. She thought he must have been drinking for hours.

“We shouldn’t be doin this, this- thisss relationship sshit” He muttered, waving his hand about.

“What? Why would you say that?” She questioned. 

“From different worldsss, you n’ I. It ain’t gonna work.” 

“Daryl, you can’t just give up when things get tough.” She informed him

“There ain’t no point, Faith!” He raged all of a sudden, his words long and drawn out. 

She stepped back, tears filling her eyes. A small huff of disbelief escaped her lungs. 

“You’re drunk, Daryl. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Why?! Where we goin with this? Huh?” he yowled, his voice getting louder. Faith was sure Merle could now hear every word.

“What do you mean, where are we going with this?! We like each other. Don’t we?” she said feebly.

“Ya daddy hates me, ya mom probably will too.” He slurred, staggering around on the spot for a second and flailing his hands up again as he spoke. “Aint no acceptin’ me. Look around ya! I aint like Mike, am I? No good start in life, no brave soldier. Never had the chance to be anythin' else, I aint never had a frozen yoghurt! Never had a pet pony! Never had no gifts from Santa Claus! Just a criminal with a daddy that beat the livin’ shit outta me! Think we're gonna get married?! Huh? Have a bunch of kids n' a dog? 'Cause we aint!” he raged.

“Please stop, Daryl” She pleaded, tears stinging her eyes.

“I ain’t no good for ya. I’m a 'reprobate'.” He said, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers at the word ‘reprobate’ which was proving to be a mouthful after so much alcohol. 

“I’m so sick of you saying things like that. I don’t know what else I can do to prove to you that you are good enough. I care about you, I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t. I don’t want you to be like Mike. I have never said that. What my dad said is all bullshit, I can’t believe you even listened to him” She confirmed. 

He fell silent and turned around, wandering around in front of her and drunkenly tripping over his own feet. 

“Daryl, I’m going to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow”. She repeated. 

“We shouldn’t be together.” She heard him say, his back now turned to her.

Tears welled in her eyes again and her body spiked with desperation.

“Stop saying that! You don’t mean that!” She shouted at him. 

“It’s for the best. Ya better off without me” He mumbled. 

“That is bullshit, Daryl!” She yelled.

He stayed facing away from her, his own eyes filling with tears. He angrily wiped them away with his fingers and considered that his next comment could be what determines their fate. No matter how much he loved her, he had to leave her alone. He only ever brought her trouble. Even in his drunken state, he knew what he was about to say was going to hurt her. Unable to summon the courage to look at her, he stared at the floor while she continued to watch him from behind.

“I got what I wanted from ya, now I’m done.” He finally uttered.

Her mouth dropped open and her shoulders pitched forwards as if someone had kicked her in the chest. The air in her lungs depleted and she felt nauseous, her stomach heavy and churning. Her skin crawled and her heart hammered. She backed up, clutching her arms around her middle and turned away from him. Tears soaked her face as she ran back to her bike.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks for the awesome comments that were left on the previous chapter and the Birthday Wishes. What a lovely bunch you are <3.  
> Here's another chapter, are they going to work this out?

Two days had passed and Faith had barely got out of bed. She had spent hours crying and hating herself for ever trusting him not to hurt her. She had given him her heart and her body and he had thrown it away, all because he couldn’t get over the stupid notion that he wasn’t good enough for her. She had called Debbie and explained the situation, telling her that she wouldn’t be in the bar. Within 30 minutes Debbie was at the front door, begging to be let in and within 34 minutes, was sat in bed with Faith eating ice cream.

She had expected Daryl to turn up the next day, hungover and apologetic but no such event occurred and she was starting to accept that this was indeed, the end of their short-lived relationship. Debbie had told her that Merle had been to the bar but Daryl was nowhere to be seen. When Tank enquired after him, Merle had merely told him that he was on a bender and wanted to be left alone. 

Among her heartbreak and anger towards him, she was worried about him. She didn’t want him to end up like Merle and after finding out he was alone at home, she knew that he was probably using drugs as well as drinking. She still cared about him deeply and the thought hurt her heart. She had told Debbie of her desire to get up and go to his house on multiple occasions, but Debbie had shot her down and convinced her to give him some space. 

Debbie had tried to drag some conversation out of Faith but a few sentences seemed to be all she could manage without flying into a rage or crying uncontrollably. 

“I feel like I’ve lost two people I love now, what did I do to deserve this?” She had sniffed at her as she left the house and as the hours rolled by Faith knew she had to start thinking more about her speech and less about the horrible agony in her heart. 

The night before the awards, she sat in her study and read over the speech she had put together. A lot of what she had planned to say no longer seemed relevant, or she wasn’t even sure if she believed it anymore, but she decided to stick with what she had anyway. The thought of re-writing it all filling her with dread. 

*****

Daryl knocked on the door to the bar and prepared to be yelled at. Debbie opened up and he was relieved to be met with a half-smile. 

“Good to see ya alive.” She commented.

He held up a pink dress cover on a hanger.

“Can I hang this up in the office? It’s for Faith.”

She gave him a suspicious look and raised her eyebrow and squinted at him, stepping closer so she could see his face better. 

“You sober?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled. 

“First time in a few days, huh? Ya look like shit.” She quipped.

He didn’t reply, standing completely still and allowing Debbie to study him for a moment. 

“C’mon in.” she eventually said. 

He followed her inside the bar and she locked the door behind them before leading him into the office.

“Is that what I think it is?” She said, leaning against the desk and watching him hang it on the shelves. The cover donned the stores logo. 

“Her dress for the awards, paid for it and picked it up.” He muttered, his eyes scanning the covered garment sadly. 

“Bet ya could feed a small country with what this thing cost.” She commented as she stepped closer to it and pulled the zipper down on the bag. “Wow, it’s real pretty though.” 

“Six hundred and eighty-five dollars, worth of pretty?” He asked

“Oof! You must be mighty sorry.” She guessed. 

“I paid for it before I… before shit went down. Almost had to find someone who wanted to buy a kidney.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“She’s got expensive Taste, does our Faith. Ya just gonna leave it here? Why don’t ya take it to her?”

“She won’t wanna see me.” He pointed out. 

“Then ya should leave a note with it. Then, I can call her n' make her come here.” She suggested. 

He shrugged and picked up some post it’s and a pen from the desk, chewing his bottom lip as he went. 

“What do I write?” He asked sheepishly.

“I guess ya gotta think about what ya want her to know when she sees it.”

He sighed and looked down at the paper in his hand. After a few moments he scribbled something on the post it, ripped it off and stuck it to the dress cover. He looked hesitantly at Debbie, who was beckoning him to follow her to the bar. 

“I need to talk to ya.” She told him.

He followed her to the bar and sat down on the opposite side, his arms sprawled out in front of him on the surface. 

“If this is some kinda ploy to get her to take ya back, I don’t think ya gonna get what ya want this time, kid.” She warned. 

“Just wanted her to have it. She deserves it.” He said quietly, the sadness in his voice pulling on Debbie’s heartstrings. 

“Listen, kid. What ya said to her daddy, we all agreed with it. Even Faith. But ya yelled at him n’ no matter how much she dislikes the asshole, he’s still her father. That, ya could have apologised for and this whole thing would have been done. But ya went n’ got lit as fuck and dumped her.”

He sat back and crossed his arms across his chest, refusing to meet her eyes. 

“I went to see her a couple days back. We sat in bed n’ ate ice cream. Rum n’ raisin, was real nice. Anyways, y’know What she said to me? She said she feels like she’s lost two people she loves now. She asked me what she did to deserve it and my heart broke for her. Ya couldn’t just get over ya fuckin self could ya?”

“This sposed to make me feel bad?” he snapped.

“Is it?” She questioned back.

“Yeah.” He admitted.

“Good. Ya really hurt her. I wanted you to know that. Now I can stop pretendin’ I’m not mad at ya and throw ya out. Get the fuck outta our bar.” 

He stood up and went to walk to the door. Stopping when Debbie suddenly slapped a hand on the bar, the sound rang out across the quiet building. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her lift her hand up. A ticket for the awards night remained on the bar.

“Ya could still go tonight y’know. She’s worked hard on that speech. Least ya could do is be there to hear it. Ya don’t have to let her see ya”

He gaped at the ticket, fighting an internal batter over whether or not to take it and consider Debbie’s suggestion. He turned and headed for the door, only to stop and double back, snatching the ticket and disappearing into the parking lot. 

*****

Faith parked her truck outside the bar and looked over at the still locked door. Debbie had called her and summoned her, telling her there was something she needed to see in the office. She hoped it was nothing bad, unable to process any more bad news. She removed her keys from her pocket, jumped out of the truck and started across the parking lot to the door.

Debbie was sat on a swivel chair in front of the dress in the office. She stared at the note attached to it as she swung back and forth. When she heard Faith enter the building, she shot up and met her as she was rounding the bar. 

“Hey, what was so urgent that I needed to be here so soon? I can’t stay long I have to pick up my dress.” She sighed.

Debbie said nothing, she just took her hand and guided her to the entrance of the office. She pushed the door open and motioned for her to go inside, dropping her hand and holding her breath. Faith furrowed her brow at her friend and stepped inside.

Debbie saw her walk into the middle of the room and turn, where she froze to the spot and gawped at the dress cover hanging on the shelving. Her eyes were huge and intently focused on the scrawled note that was attached to the front of it. 

_You can do this. D x_

Slowly and hesitantly moving into the room, Debbie stood behind Faith. 

“He paid for it before everythin’ happened” she told her. “He wanted to you have it, said ya deserve it.” 

“He’s sober?” Faith croaked. 

“Yeah. Just. Looks like hell though. Needs about a weeks’ worth of sleep and a once over with a bar of soap.” 

“But he’s OK?” 

“Yeah. He’s lucky I didn’t shove my boot up his ass.” 

Faith angrily swiped a tear from her cheek, failing to even notice herself that she was crying. The gesture had overwhelmed and confused her. She was unable to understand why he would do such a thing if he didn’t want to be with her. She lunged forwards, unhooked the dress from the shelving and made her way out of the office. 

“Where ya goin?” Debbie called after her. 

“Home to think. If Tank is still driving tonight I’ll be ready to be picked up by 6:30pm. See you later.” 

She replied over her shoulder as she bustled out of the bar. 

*****

The dress was black, fitted and floor length with a high split up the left leg. Lace covered the shoulders and Faith had chosen a pair of black heels and a silver, envelope shaped clutch. Her hair had taken hours to get right and she was on the verge of calling into a salon last minute before everything seemed to fall into place. She had amassed a beautiful gathering of bouncy curls and picked a deep red lipstick to finish off the look.  
Her mind felt empty, her emotions numbed. Daryl should be with her right now, ready to escort her into the ceremony and provide her with a much-needed source of support. But she was alone. Grateful for the presence of her friends who waited at the end of the path outside as she locked the door. But she still felt alone without Daryl. 

Tank stood at the side of the trucks door. For once, he had left his cut at home and wore a perfectly tailored suit. Faith smiled breezily at him as she closed the gate and stepped up to the truck. 

“Stunnin’, Faith. Absolutely stunnin’.” He smiled as he opened the door for her. 

“Thank you, Tank. Looking very dapper yourself.” She replied, ducking and sliding into the back seat behind Debbie. Tank nodded at her and closed the door. 

“That dress is amazin’.” Debbie commented. “Ya OK? Nervous?” 

“I feel like my heart is in the pit of my stomach.” Faith sighed, opening her clutch to check she had her speech. The neatly folded paper was safety wedged in between her cellphone and lipstick. 

“Ya gonna be fine” Debbie said, shifting in the front seat to glance back at her. She offered her a smile. 

“We’ll see.” Faith shrugged as tank got in the truck and started the engine. 

*****

Daryl sat on his bed, his freshly printed photograph of Faith on the covers next to him. He stared at it, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and feeling his muscles constrict at the thought of never being able to touch her again. He sighed loudly and leaned his head back, resting it on the wall. He thought of their afternoon together spent in bed after getting soaked in the woods. How happy he was to feel her fall asleep on his chest. The sense of such a deep connection that had been an entirely new encounter to him as he looked down at her in the dim, stormy light of her bedroom. He missed her eyes, he missed her long, brown hair, her soft skin and her lightly freckled chest. He missed her laugh and the way she flirted with him. 

Bringing his head up again, he took another peek at the photo. He shot off the bed and flung open the closet door. 

*****

Faith, Debbie and Tank sat at a round table at the back. The place was unrecognisable as a school once inside. The floor had been covered, the stage decorated and round tables were adorned with large, floral centrepieces. The chairs were covered with white fabric and there were multiple sets of cutlery in each place. Tank didn’t know what to do with so many knives and forks as he worked his way through each course of the buffet. Debbie sat next to Faith and sipped champagne as she watched her friend’s expression grow more and more anxious by the second. By the time the ceremony had actually started, she was sure she could see Faith sweating. 

“Will you relax?” Debbie leaned over and whispered ‘Ya sweatin' like a sinner in church!” 

“I can’t, I’m so nervous…I wish Daryl was here” She said sadly. 

“I know, honey. But ya got us and it’ll all be over as quick as it’s started.” Debbie assured her, sliding a glass of champagne across the table to her. 

She picked up the glass and downed the entire thing, her mind flashing back to when Daryl had done the same the last time she had been here. The lights suddenly lowered and music began playing as Faith looked up to see Jim arrive on the stage. Crackling applause had risen up from the audience like a wave and Jim stood behind a podium with a microphone and straightened his suit. When the clapping subsided, he began to speak. 

After sitting through 8 awards speeches from various people and knocking back four glasses of champagne, Faith went to reach for a fifth, only to have her hand slapped by Debbie. 

“Easy, girl. Gonna fall off the damn stage if ya carry on like that.” She scolded.

Faith huffed and reluctantly agreed. 

“Now, I have the pleasure of announcing something a little different.” Jim’s voice rang out over the microphone once again. “This final award has been chosen for a special person because of their continuous support for the charity and inspirational outlook on life and recovery. This person has been a role model and ray of sunshine for many of the service users she’s worked alongside in the last few months and we feel the she is deserving of a unique and special award to recognise this. She has no idea she is being given this award, she believes she is here to deliver a speech.” Jim’s eyes fell on Faith at the back of the room and Debbie began to slap the table excitedly. Faith’s body went completely rigid. “Please, we would love to hear what you have to say, but we would also like you to accept the special recognition award for The Forces Families Foundation’s Woman of the year. Ladies and gentlemen, Faith Harrington.”

Faith remained completely still in her seat, terrified at all the faces turning to her and clapping. 

“Faith! Go!’ Tank called out to her. She sprang into action, getting to her feet and taking a deep breath, she glided through the crowd towards the stage, her knees weak and her head loud, trying to make sense of all the noise. She carefully climbed the steps, hitching her dress up slightly to prevent herself from stepping on the fabric. Looking up, she saw a smiling Jim stood in front of her with a glass award in his hand that was shaped like a diamond and engraved with her name and the charities logo. He passed it to her, kissed her cheek and led her to the podium. 

“Hi everyone. Oh my god. I’m shocked, I wasn’t expecting this at all. Thank you so much Jim and everyone that agreed that I be given an award for being a blubbering mess at group therapy!” She giggled. 

“OK, as Jim mentioned I do have some things to say so I’ll get right to it. I know your asses are numb and y’all want to go to the bar!” A murmur of a laugh rumbled across the room which served to calm her when she saw genuinely amused people smiling back at her. 

“Thank you all for being here tonight. Please, bear with me. I’m not great at public speaking.” She admitted. The Microphone screeched momentarily, sending a spike of panic through her. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. 

“My name is Faith Harrington. I am a military widow. I was asked to talk to you all tonight about my story. I can see why one person’s story may inspire someone or put their own struggles into perspective. But I feel that my time up here is better spent talking about something else. But I’ll get to that later.”

She forced herself to glance up and try and spot Debbie and Tank. Hundreds of intrigued faced peered back at her expectantly and nerves rushed through her body. 

_It’s ok. Keep going._ She thought to herself as she found her friends in the crowd. Tank threw her a ‘thumbs up’ and Debbie looked like a frightened deer. Faith cleared her throat and went to look back down at the page in front of her when someone stood in the shadows in the corner caught her eye. It was Daryl. Her heart began thudding in her chest so loud she thought the entire room could hear it over the microphone. He was here. He had turned up. What did this mean? She gawped at him as he stood watching her, her lips parting and she completely froze for a few seconds until she saw him nod to her in encouragement. 

“Uh…sorry. Where was I? Oh…The sad details of my story aren’t really necessary. But as a basis, here is what happened: I lost my husband in August of last year. He was a sergeant first class in the United States Army. He was killed in the Nangarhar province of Afghanistan, six months into his tour. I remember the night I was told that he’d gone. My legs buckled under me, the air was knocked from my lungs and my soul shattered into pieces like glass, I thought I would never be able to put it back together again. Millions of tiny, broken shards of me fell away and in the days that followed, people I didn’t even know turned up at my door. They were almost faceless and they brought with them all the usual clichés we think we are meant to say to those in mourning. ‘We’re sorry for your loss’. ‘Here, I made you a Lasagne’. ‘It gets easier, just give it time’. ‘I’m here if you need me’. All words spoken with such genuine care that just fell on deaf ears. I didn’t want to know. I wanted to close in on myself. Lock myself in the house and stay there forever as I tried to glue the missing pieces of my soul back together.  
My world had been ripped away from me and my head was so dark that I sat in my living room for a week and hardly moved. I didn’t shower. Only ate when I felt faint and I threw the lasagne I’d been given at the wall. At my husband’s funeral, I was approached by Jim, the chairman of the FFF. He handed me his card, squeezed my hand and simply said 'You’ve said goodbye. Now it’s time to focus on you'. From then on, I utilised all the services available to me. Grief counselling, support groups, ideas for voluntary work which I threw myself into. I met so many wonderful, inspiring people. Other widows, children who had lost their mothers or fathers, guys who had come back with missing limbs or bad cases of PTSD.” 

She paused and looked up again. Daryl was rooted to the spot, his hands in his pockets. He was hanging on every word.

“I learned a lot along the way through my grief. Which brings me to the first thing I wanted to talk about. The FFF provided me with so much stability and support because of two things which are at the centre of its values- Humility and Humanity. We must hold each other up in times of great adversity. Who are we as human beings if we do not try and help the suffering of others? We forget sometimes that others are falling too. We bypass them, judge them, look down on them and ridicule their life choices or their backgrounds, where they’re from or their pasts. But we don’t know their struggle, unless we ask. Unless we remember that they are human too and they make mistakes and choose the wrong path and allow themselves to fall into the darkness, but we cannot make any judgements until we try to understand their reasons for doing what they do. So be human, be humble, remember that you’re not on this earth to be important, you’re here to make a difference in the lives of others. 

I also wanted to talk about grief. Grief, I’ve learned, is really just love. It’s all the love you have for someone that you want to give to them but you can’t, because they’re not there anymore. It’s an overflowing of love that builds up and up and it gathers in the corners of your eyes and forms a lump in your throat and it makes you throw lasagne’s against walls. Because grief, is love with nowhere to go.”

It felt like she had been on the hot and exposed stage for hours. Her throat was getting dry and she just wanted to run away. But Daryl was there. He had turned up and she was determined to make sure he heard what she had to say.

“When I lost my husband, my joy was gone. My heart ached. My hope was no more. My life was depleting and my faith was tested. When you survive a loss, people are so quick to tell you how brave you are, how tough you must be. But it’s not really bravery, is it? We don’t have a choice. It’s not optional. You have to do your crying and hope you’ll survive the overwhelming amount of grief- or contained love, that will eventually become easier. The truth is; the most painful thing about grief, is placing so much value on the person you lost and forgetting that you are special too. That you need to survive. 

A few months ago. I had a new start. I moved to this town all alone. I met my two wonderful friends who have showed me that I can laugh again and I can trust, and that I should. They support me and remind me that whatever a person goes through, we all need each other and doing things alone is not the right way. Because our friends are what get us by. To those two friends who are here with me tonight, I love you guys. Deb, thank you for being my person. You make me laugh until I cry and you are the best friend and business partner any one could ask for. To Tank… you are the father figure I was missing throughout my life. Something else also happened when I moved here…I met a man.”

As her eyes flickered up again, she saw Daryl shift, and look around him as if everyone might know who he was. But the entire room was watching Faith.

“Moving on was tough. I have dealt with such overwhelming guilt that I can’t even put it into words. But he was patient. He was kind. And he showed me that after everything, I am special too. Now, my joy is greater, my heart doesn’t ache, my hope is broader, my life is richer and my Faith is stronger… because he is a part of my life. I would like to take this opportunity to say to this man; Daryl, you will never understand how much you mean to me. Thank you for making me your queen, for the way you look at me with such awe, for being gentle and pushing yourself out of your comfort zone. Thank you for showing me my worth, thank you for treating me with such respect and thank you for making me believe that falling in love again isn’t going to destroy me”

A brief, fleeing look up and Faith saw him wipe at his eye with his sleeve.

“Two weeks after my husband died, the FFF received a sizeable donation from an anonymous donor that enabled them to set up an office in this town, where we currently have a large amount of infantry families and veterans. This donation was greatly received and the foundation did its best to try and find the person that had gifted them with such a large amount. But the donor proved to be illusive and wanted to stay anonymous. The donation was for $400,000. That person wanted their good fortune to be passed onto others and wanted no thanks for it. They no longer require anonymity. How do I know this? Because it was me.”

Jim shot to his feet at a table just in front of Faith and clamped a hand over his mouth. A gasp swept across the room. 

“I did not expect this award tonight, I thought I was just giving a speech. This means the world to me. Thank you to the FFF. From the chairman to the volunteers. Thank you for the work you do. Thank you for saving my life and for the family that you have created. This charity reminds us that we must all keep in mind that we can’t just hope for happy endings, we must believe in them, do the work and take the risks. To the other women in the room that have lost people, you are all women of strength, you are all fighters and you can choose to make each new day better than the last. To me, you are all women of the year, every year. To all of tonight’s award winners, congratulations...Thank you.”

Faith felt a rush of raw emotion when the entire room erupted into applause and people began to get to their feet. She searched the back of the room for Daryl, seeing him dragging his sleeves across his eyes in the ruckus and heading for the door. Debbie linked her hand through Tank’s arm and tugged at it, snapping him out of the trance he seemed to have slipped into and he quickly stood and began to clap. His eyes fixed on Faith as she stepped from the stage and began to weave her way through the tables, desperately trying to keep her focus on Daryl in the crowd.

“That’s our girl” He said to Debbie while she grinned like a Cheshire cat and clapped loudly.

*****

Daryl crashed out of the double doors and thundered down the hallway to the exit. His breathing was laboured, heavy and loud and his eyes were bloodshot and wet. Passing a row of lockers, he whirled at them, slamming a fist into one of the doors.

“Fuck!” He growled at the same time as his fist hit the locker. A harsh bang echoed down the hall and he dragged his hand down and away, leaving a huge dent. He rested his forehead on the cold metal and tried to calm his rage. 

The click of heels on the shiny floor caught his attention and he looked up to see Faith stood in the middle of the hall, clutching her award and speech in her hand. She regarded him with some trepidation, not wanting to get too close after seeing his violent outburst. The hallway was deserted, the only noise coming from the ceremony behind the closed double doors.

Daryl pushed himself back from the lockers and ran his hands through his hair. Faith noticed his suit and was reminded of how good he looked both now and the first time they were both there. 

“You made it” She whispered, her words barely reaching his ears but he did manage to hear her. He wandered on the spot, pacing back and forth looking from the floor to her over and over. 

“Told ya I wouldn’t miss it.” He eventually mumbled. 

“I know but we’re not…anymore…you didn’t have to” She told him.

He let out a mocking laugh but Faith knew it wasn’t her he was mocking, it was himself. 

“Yeah, right.” He smirked. 

“You’re angry” she stated 

“Yeah.” 

Not knowing what to say next, Faith could only observe him as he paced, the clicking of his shoes on the ground creating an almost clock like sound as the minutes ticked by, neither of them knowing what to do. Daryl finally stopped walking and forced himself to look at her. His breathing was returning to normal and he was beginning to calm. 

“Ya look amazin’.” He uttered.  


She glanced down at herself, at the dress he had bought for her and ran a hand over her thigh.

“Thank you for my dress.” She said. 

“No problem.” He replied.

“I can’t believe you dropped so much money on this.” She confessed, placing her award and speech on a long, thin table against the wall that held flyers for after school clubs. 

“Used the money I tried to give ya for Merle’s bail. Just wanted ya to have somethin’ back. Was worth every penny.” He said, gesturing to her with his hand.

She nodded and wrung her hands in front of her. “OK. Thank you.”

He kept staring at her, not taking his eyes away from hers for more than a couple of seconds. He began to pace again, his lips parting every now and then as if he were trying to say something but didn’t quite know how. She wanted to grab him and kiss him, to hold onto him and never let him go, but instead she remained still and patient in the hope that she might be given an explanation. He suddenly stepped closer to her. Just one step but it was enough to make her hold her breath for a moment.

“Was real good. Ya speech.” He told her. 

She attempted a small smile “Not so hard to write a speech if you’re just honest.”

"The stuff ya said, 'bout me-"

"I meant every word." She interrupted

He began nibbling on his thumb. Every burst of quiet between them seemed to last forever. The agonising, uncomfortable silence that Faith wanted to fill with questions. There was so much that Daryl wanted to say to her too but the words wouldn’t form and he felt like he didn’t deserve the opportunity to be heard anyway. He didn’t know why she was now stood in front of him and not back at the table with Debbie and Tank. But she wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I fucked up.” He finally breathed. “I fucked everythin’ up.”

Faith had no choice but to tilt her head back slightly and look towards the ceiling to stop the tears that were brimming in her eyes from escaping and ruining her make up. She sniffed and blinked in an attempt to clear some of her vision. She lightly stamped one foot in frustration. 

“I miss you.” She admitted “but you can’t keep doing this to me.” 

“Faith” He started, moving closer to her. “I didn’t mean what I said. ‘Bout getting what I wanted from ya. That was bullshit. Would never do that to ya, I aint that kinda guy. I just…I didn’t know another way to make ya give up.”  


She brought her head back down, now past caring about her make up as a tear trickled down her cheek. 

“You want me to give up? Leave you alone? That’s it? After everything you've just heard, you just want me to go?” She began to rant. “I don’t understand you. I thought you were happy, I thought I made you happy.” 

“Ya did. I mean, ya do.” 

“Then why keep throwing me away like I’m a piece of trash, Daryl?!” She shouted. 

“You ain’t… it ain’t… it ain’t like that.” 

“Then tell me what it is like!” 

“I’m tryin'.” 

“No you’re not! You yell me into submission after drunkenly rambling in my face about how we’re so different and we shouldn’t be together because you’re not good enough for me and no matter what I say, no matter how hard I try to tell you it’s not true, you don’t listen to me. I just stood up in front of hundreds of people and talked about exactly how fucking good enough you are!” 

“All I ever do is hurt ya n’ make ya cry! Don’t wanna see ya cry no more! If that means I can’t be with ya then that’s the way it should be.” 

She almost laughed with disbelief. “What about me? What about what I want? I cry because you keep giving up on us. Do you feel so little for me that you can just throw this away?” 

“No. It’s not that. Just- just stop for a sec. lemme think.” He begged, bringing his hands up and squeezing his fingers against his eyes.

Faith stopped talking and waited for him to compose himself. He resumed his pacing, which was becoming exhausting to watch but she said nothing. This time he covered a wider area, back and forth, over and over until he stopped and locked eyes with her. She hadn’t seen him look at her like this before, there was something behind his eyes that was new and she couldn’t place it. 

“I fuckin' love you, Faith.” He finally said. 

She blinked and salty, warm tears journeyed down her face, creating lines in her make-up. Her mind was a blur of mixed emotions, happy that he had told her but sad because he wasn’t hers anymore. 

“I dunno what it’s sposed to feel like, but this… it’s real, it won’t go away. I ain’t got a clue what to do with it ‘cause ya deserve someone a hell of a lot better than me. So, I walked away” 

“I love you too, Daryl.” She said.

“Ya do?” He said in surprise

“Yes. You are what makes me happy. That’s why I said what I did up on that podium. You are the reason I’ve come so far. I get jealous over you, I punched a girl in the face for you! It’s all you. I can’t keep going through this though, it’s not fair. I love you but I have to think of myself too.” 

He nodded and nibbled his lip. “I get that”. 

She picked up her award from the table and looked down at the paper that contained her speech. 

“You should keep that.” She offered. “I wrote part of it for you anyway. I’m glad you were here to see it but I think you need to read it too. Thank you for turning up, It means a lot to me that you saw me up there.” She backed up. 

Daryl quickly took the paper and shoved it in his pocket “Wait, where ya goin?” 

“Back to my friends. I can’t hang around while you decide if you want to be with me. I’m worth more than that.” She said bluntly. 

“Naw, wait. I do. I do wanna be with ya. I know I fucked up. Faith, m’sorry.” He pressed, feeling dread creep into his bones and trying to create an opportunity to get her back but it was fading fast. 

“OK. But you need to give me time, Daryl. I need to think about if I can trust you not to hurt me again and I’m not sure if I can put up with this insecure ‘I’m not good enough’ bullshit.” She lectured. “I’m sorry to be so blunt, but that’s the way it is. Do you understand?” 

“Alright” he nodded sadly. “When will I see ya next?” 

“I don’t know. I’m taking some time off from the bar. It’s been an emotional week. I need to spend some time alone. Do yourself a favour, stay sober.” She stepped back again “Goodbye, Daryl.”

As he watched her turn and walk through the double doors, a floodgate of guilt and sadness opened inside him and he wiped at his eyes with his hands. Daryl rarely cried about anything, learning from a young age that it got him nothing but an even bigger ass whoopin’. But now he was unable to control it as the woman he loved walked away and was potentially never coming back to him. 

“Shit” he muttered to himself. “God dammit.” 

*****

Two weeks later, the news was full of yet more reports of the mystery virus that was sweeping the country becoming more and more common. Authorities were advising people not to approach those showing symptoms and to call a specially set up number to get the infected put into quarantine. Talk show hosts and newspapers speculated and discussed conspiracies, the internet attempted to expose the quarantine facilities as ‘murder zones’ where there had been reports of people being taken there only to be shot in the head. 

No one in Faith’s town had been affected yet and it seemed that for now, they were safe enough, with the closest reported incidents being couple of states over in Louisiana. Although the symptoms and consequences of being infected instilled fear and confusion into even the bravest souls. The suggestions that drugs were the primary cause of the outbreak still seemed to hold weight in news reports but not all of the initial victims had anything show up in their toxicology reports. 

Faith had been off work for the whole two weeks, taking time out to think, finish decorating her house and get landscapers in to finish the back yard. She hadn’t heard from Daryl, content with hearing from Tank and Debbie by phone that he was alive, reasonably sober and that he’d been in the bar a few times with Merle. Tank had told her he was still turning up to jobs for the club. 

On her first shift back at the bar, Faith wandered in with her helmet in her hand and shrugged off her leather jacket. Silent man sat in the middle and she wondered if anyone actually knew his name. He glanced up at her before going back to his newspaper which was flat out in front of him on the table, a double page spread adorned with biohazard symbols and advice about avoiding the virus. 

“FAITH!” Debbie shrieked from behind the bar, attracting attention from almost everyone in the bar. She staggered towards her on her strained high heels and flung her arms around her. 

“Uh...Hi Deb” Faith laughed. 

“Thank heavens ya back. This guy keeps callin’ from the bank and askin’ me all sorts of shit about money and I just said I was the cleaner so he’d stop callin’.” 

Faith’s eyes widened for a moment before she remembered that Debbie’s involvement with the financial side of the business was next to nothing. 

“It’s fine, I’ll deal with it.” She giggled.

Debbie released her hold on her as Tank rose to his great height from his spot at the bar. He strode towards her and also enveloped her in an embrace. 

“We’ve missed ya, honey.” He said. 

“Missed you guys too. Thanks for the time off. It was needed.” She smiled, walking back to the bar with them both and rounding the counter. 

Her shift was quiet, the club were in but were having a low-key night. Lynch looked up at her a few times but she chose to ignore his attempts to catch her eye. When he approached the bar deliberately when Tank was outside having a smoke and Debbie was yelling at someone on the phone about a delivery, Faith was the only one available to serve him. 

“Hey Lynch, same again?” She asked. 

“Please.” He said, settling on a barstool and circling a finger around a beer mat on the counter top. “Ya not been around, sweetheart. Vacation?” He asked as she poured him a beer from the pump. 

“You could say that. Just needed some time out.” She smiled. 

He nodded and waited for her to place the glass in front of him. When she did, he shot a rough, tattooed hand out and covered her fingers with his on the cold surface. His piercing blue eyes glared at her. 

“Ya still with the little Dixon?” He questioned, leaning forward slightly and keeping his voice low. 

“Um…” she stammered, the unexpected question taking her off guard. “Not exactly. We’re figuring some stuff out. Things are kind of on hiatus.” 

He flashed her a silver toothed grin and held onto her fingers tightly.

“So ya single?” He growled. “Ya gonna let me take ya out sometime?”

*****

Daryl followed his brother into the bar, his heart fluttering after seeing Faith’s Triumph parked in the lot. He was both nervous about seeing her but was also hoping she’d be willing to speak to him after two incredibly tough weeks of him using every ounce of self-restraint not to contact her or turn up at her house. 

He kept his head low at first, crossing the line in the doorway and slowly raised his vision. In front of him was Lynch, his hand wrapped around Faith’s over a glass on the bar. Rage thundered through him and he was about to allow it to fuel an impulsive and potentially dangerous reaction when Merle whirled around in front of him and bundled him back out the door. 

“Don’t.” Merle spat forcefully, his index finger jutting into his younger brother’s chest. Daryl took a deep breath and backed off. “Ya run in there havin’ a duck fit at Lynch n’ we’re both dead, boy.”

Tank noticed the two brothers from his seat as he smoked. He attempted to listen in as much as possible to their exchange.

“I know” Daryl agreed reluctantly. 

“I hear a peep outta ya n’ I’ll whoop ya ass.” Merle warned. 

Daryl pushed past him and entered the bar again. 

*****

“Sorry, Lynch. I’m not available.” Faith said politely. “I’m flattered though”

He let her hand go and shrugged “Can’t blame a guy for tryin’. Ya get bored of Dixon, ya come see me.” He winked at her. 

“Uh, right. OK. I’ll keep it in mind” She laughed, pointing at him and grinning as he walked away, only for the smile to fall from her face as he turned his back. Hearing someone walk through the door, she walked to the other end, her vision scanning the floor as she processed what just happened. She froze when she looked up and saw the Dixon brothers stood in front of her. 

“My my, have we missed ya, sweet cheeks.” Merle quipped. “Only had that shrill ol’ bag to look at the past couple weeks.”

“Are you going to court, Merle?” She asked straight away, placing a hand on her hip. 

“Ahh thinkin’ ‘bout it, sugar” He replied. 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Get me a drink, chatty patty” Merle jested at Daryl, nudging him in the ribs. He was stood with his eyes cast down at his hands on the bar. Merle made his way to the pool table after nodding a polite greeting to Lynch and the other club members present. 

Faith stood quietly in front of Daryl. He still hadn’t looked at her. 

“Hi” She said. 

“Hey.” He replied.  


She sighed and began preparing their drinks as Debbie stepped back behind the bar and noticed the situation. She immediately began scanning the room for Tank, who was walking through the door. She began waving at him frantically in a not so subtle display of panic. He glared at her and mouthed the words ‘pipe down, woman’. Faith placed two beers on the bar and told Daryl the total. He handed over a note and remained where he was. 

“Ya OK?” He uttered when she came back with his change. 

“Yeah. I’m OK. You?”

“Yeah. Lynch botherin’ ya?” he questioned, now managing to raise his eyes to her face. He had missed her brown eyes, the full, rounded shape of her lips and her flawless skin.

“No, he’s just trying his luck.” She assured him. 

“He’s dangerous…stay away from him.” He warned, quickly looking over to the gathering of club members. Lynch was staring right at him. Daryl looked straight back at Faith. 

“I have to serve him drinks. That’s as close as I get to him.” She stated. 

He looked extremely uncomfortable and she could tell he hadn’t been sleeping much. Debbie had assured her he had been sober every time she had seen him, so his exhausted appearance must have been down to lack of sleep and feeling as confused and frustrated by everything as she was. 

“Smoke?” He asked. 

Debbie sauntered up behind Faith and jabbed her in the side gently with her elbow. “I got this, you two go outside.” She offered, taking hold of one of the beers in front of Daryl. 

“MERLE!” She screamed. Daryl and Faith screwed their faces up at the high-pitched, offense on their ears. “Come get ya drink ya lazy sommbitch!”. 

Daryl took out his cigarettes and tapped two out of the pack, offering one to Faith. She accepted and followed him outside. In the empty seating area, she sat next to him on a bench and leaned forward, allowing him to light her smoke. She inhaled deeply and felt the familiar head rush of that first cigarette in a few days. 

“Missed ya.” He said quietly, holding his beer bottle in front of him and peering down into the glass container. 

“Missed you too.” She admitted. She had. She missed his arms being wrapped around her, she missed his gravelly voice, she missed his awkward, shy smiles and the way he laughed quietly at her jokes. “Debbie and Tank said you’ve been sober.” 

“Yeah” he agreed. “All I wanna do is get shitfaced drunk. But I aint.”

“You’re a terrible drunk” She smirked. He looked up at her, seeing her mocking half smile. 

“Yeah, I know. I had way too much” He agreed, his mouth curling and mirroring her expression. “M’sorry. ‘bout that night. I was a jerk.”

She laughed briefly “Yeah, you got that right.” 

“Alright, alright. Just think yaself lucky I didn’t take a piss in front of ya.” He joked, taking another drag and hearing her copy his laugh before falling quiet again and finishing her cigarette. 

“I know I hurt ya. I don’t deserve another chance” He mumbled “But I fuckin’ hate being without you.”

She closed her eyes and lowered her head after flicking her smoke away. When she opened them again, she had to fight the urge to cry yet again. 

“What happens the next time someone pisses you off and you get drunk and mad? Are you going to end things every time something difficult happens?” She asked.

“I aint got a clue what I’m doin, Faith. But I know I was stupid and I fucked up. It aint gonna happen again.” He pleaded. 

She took hold of his hand in his lap and looked out across the parking lot. “You have to understand that I was badly hurt before I met you because someone I loved was taken from me. I built myself back up from nothing and what I really need is to be able to trust you not to knock me back down again. Please, just be patient.” She explained. 

He pulled his hand out from under hers and nodded. Not wanting to give himself any false hope. 

“Alright.” He agreed. 

Faith stood and smoothed down the front of her Jeans. “I have to get back to work.” She told him, knowing that the rest of her shift was going to be absolute agony.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for the amazing comments. I am so thankful. Reading that people are enjoying this as much as they are is just so nice and it literally makes my day after every post.
> 
> Just a couple of notes for this one: 
> 
> I am aware that this story is not accurate in it's depiction of 1% Motorcycle clubs. I grew up around them here in the UK, so I know how they work. But I've had to tone some things down and exaggerate others to fit in with the story. I didn't want to spend too much time focusing on the rights and wrongs or this would have turned into Sons of Anarchy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also - I know there's a ton of dialogue here. But I love dialogue and stories where characters actually talk to one another. So...oh well!
> 
>  
> 
> What do we want to happen now? <3 Anyone got an idea who Faith might look like from the celebrity world? ;)

After an entire night of trying not to stare at Faith and failing miserably, Daryl had had enough come midnight and decided to head home. He was becoming more and more irate with Lynch’s unwanted attention towards Faith and wasn’t in a position to do anything about it. Even if they were a couple, he ran the risk of getting him and Merle killed. Instead, he opted for yet another sleepless night of staring at Faith's picture and reading over her speech. His eyes were heavy and his bones ached, but sleep didn't seem to come easy to him anymore. 

In the morning, he had borrowed Merle’s bike to drive back to the bar. Debbie was sat outside reading a book with her sunglasses on and her feet propped up on a chair. She had an elaborate cocktail in front of her with a myriad of sparkly sticks and two small umbrellas. She tilted her sunglasses down her nose when she saw him approach her across the lot.

“Can’t go in, honey. Clubs in church.” She said.

“I know. I wanna talk to Lynch.” He told her. She shot up in her seat and looked at him over her glasses.

“What?! What ya want with him?” she questioned.

“I just wanna talk to him.” Daryl stated.

“Na-uh. Can’t just walk in and interrupt, Daryl. They’re at the damn table. Y’know that.” She implored 

“It’s important.” He said sternly. She scoffed and shook her head. 

“Unless there’s an apocalypse, it ain’t important enough.” she picked up her glass and began searching through the crowded contents “hmm…there’s a drink in here somewhere” she muttered to herself. Daryl watched her before pacing about in irritation for a few minutes. Debbie could see the gravel under his boots begin to part into a path as he went about his repetitive, worry routine.

“Fuck it. I’m going in.” he mumbled, turning and heading to the door. 

“Oh hold ya horses ya stubborn son of a bitch! I’ll go get Tank. Wait here. Jesus Christ.” She cried, standing up and slamming her drink down. She shot him a disapproving glare as she passed. 

 

Daryl waited outside the bar in the blazing sun for what seemed like an eternity until Tank appeared and stormed over to him. 

“What the fuck are ya doin, boy?!” he boomed. 

“I wanna talk to Lynch.” Daryl replied as calmly as possible, the fact that Tank was a club member that had just been pulled out of church not lost on him. 

“No fuckin’ way. Absolutely not” Tank dismissed. 

“I want out.” Daryl stated. 

“I told ya to think about it!” Tank shouted. 

“I did.”

“Not for long enough. Have you lost ya damn mind?! I can’t protect ya in there, kid! You know my loyalties to the club. Ya gonna get me a god damn fine, interruptin’ n’ pullin’ me out here like this.” He rumbled at him, his eyes wide and his long beard flapping wildly as he spoke. 

“I ain’t lost my mind, I can’t keep doin this.” Daryl assured him.

“Ahhh hell, Daryl!” Tank exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “Let me deal with it. Ya can’t just expect to walk in here and quit. This ain’t no Walmart, idiot!” 

“I gotta say my piece.” He reasoned. 

“Ya not going near Lynch or any of the others. Stay here with Deb. I’ll talk to him. If he wants to see ya, I’ll come get ya.” Tank ordered. 

“Fine.” Daryl nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

He waited outside the bar with Debbie who kept throwing him disapproving looks over the top of her sunglasses. He thought that if she was trying to make him feel uncomfortable, it was working. 

“Would ya fuckin stop it” He snapped

“I ain’t doin nothin” She cried, her hands flying up in the air. 

“Lookin’ at me like that” 

“Like what?”

“Nothin.” He dismissed as he began to pace about and wait with baited breath for Tank to return. Debbie sat back in her chair and glared at him as he nibbled on his thumb and attempted to avoid her eyes. 

“I know what ya doin’.” She eventually said. “Ya want out ‘cause ya think she’ll take ya back. Aint gonna work if ya dead, Kid. Gotta be careful”

Daryl said nothing and slumped down in a chair while he waited for Tank’s return. 

 

Tank seemed a little calmer when he reappeared, but his face was still taught with irritation at Daryl. He stepped out into the sun and thumped across the lot towards them. 

“Alright. Lynch wants to see ya. But before ya barge in there and make a fool outta yaself. Listen to me. Don’t tell him anythin’. You don’t do the tellin’, just listen and answer when ya need to. State your case but be polite dammit. Ya think ya can manage that?” He growled, almost talking through his teeth.

“Yeah.” Daryl said, standing up from his seat and quickly glancing at Debbie, who was back to peering over her glasses uneasily. 

“Ya lose ya temper and ya dead, son. I mean it.” Tank warned, pointing at Daryl.

“I got it” He assured him.

“Ya don’t speak at him. Ya wanna interrupt, ya wait or ya ask permission.” Tank instructed.

“Jesus, am I the only one zen around here? Good lord. I know this shit, Tank! I remember how this is done.” 

Tank regarded him with a worried expression and grumbled under his breath. 

 

Inside the bar the whole table was quiet, lined with bikers with cigars and cigarettes and beers and whiskeys. Lynch sat at the head of the table. President of the club since Bobby’s death, he had been voted in by the rest of them when Tank had refused Bobby’s leadership role. Lynch was younger than Tank by around ten years and had dyed black, greasy hair and a nasty scar across his cheek. His fingers boasted expensive, silver rings and tattoos on every finger. 

“Intrigued as to why you think you can interrupt when the clubs in Church, Dixon. Tank here says it’s important so I’m going to let it slide this one time. Apparently, you got something to say and I should hear you out. Make it good.”

Daryl stood Bolt upright, not wanting to show any weakness in front of the entire club. Tank watched him from the far corner of the room.

“I want out. Been workin’ for ya for what, over 10 years now? I did my share for a Club I ain’t even a part of. I never breathed a word to any cops or anyone else. I did what a member would usually do but y’all didn’t even have to put ya prospects through that, ‘cause y’all had me. It’s time for me to step aside and let someone else take over.” He explained. 

Lynch’s narrow-eyed expression didn’t change as he listened. “What makes you think you can just leave? Just like that?” He asked 

“Nothin. I know it ain’t like that. I ain’t trying to disrespect the club and I ain’t forgot the rules of this thing. I’m just asking for my loyalty to be considered, seein as I’ve had plenty of chances to snitch on you guys and I never have. This club has been good to me. And my brother. But I am askin’ for a break here.” 

Lynch looked up and Tank, who was stood with his arms crossed at the back of the room before turning his attention back to Daryl. 

“Who gave ya this job?” He questioned.

“Bobby.” Daryl replied.

“Hmm.” Lynch hummed, stroking his chin with his fingers. “Tank? Your take on this?” 

Tank licked his lips and stroked his beard as he thought for a moment. 

“Bobby was all about cuttin’ corners. Some of the older club members know that. He’d rather employ someone to do the dirty work than get his prospects to work for their damn patch. We pay Daryl a lot every job. I say we save some money and cut the kid loose and start using our prospects and hang arounds for what they’re actually meant for. Daryl ain’t gonna talk. He’s a Dixon. They ain’t whiter than white and he’s right when he says he’s had plenty of chances to rat, and he ain’t.” 

Lynch moved his eyes across the table at the other members, who all sat quietly and relatively still. Only tapping ash from their smokes and sipping beers. Daryl felt like a spare part while he stood up in front of everyone but the tension in the room was beginning to build and was now beginning to distract him.

“Anyone else have an opinion?” Lynch asked.

A younger member raised his hand and Daryl recognised him as someone who he had worked with on a couple of larger, out of state runs. 

“I’ve worked with Daryl before and I have to be honest here, Lynch. I wondered why he’s never wanted to be a member. He rides, he’s real good at what he does, he’s discreet, low key, smart. But Tanks right, we could save ourselves a shit ton of money not employing him and getting the prospects or other guys in the payroll to do that shit. Obviously, someone’s gonna have to pass on the knowledge so I think that Daryl could maybe be given a task to show em the ropes, so to speak.” 

“I’ll second that” said an older member, sat next to Lynch, Daryl knew this guy to be the club’s treasurer. A round, short tempered man who could always been found pouring over the books and costing every charity bike ride and trip. He never smiled and was frequently embroiled in loud and aggressive fights with his wife in the parking lot of the bar. 

“Bobby was a damn fool. I never agreed with this from the start. He might be good at his job, but I never agreed with the decision to hire an outsider, especially a Dixon. Sorry, kid. As treasurer, I do think we need the percentage we pay him to be put to better use.” 

“Lynch” Daryl said apprehensively “Can I say somethin’?” 

“Go ahead.” Lynch agreed.

“Ya could throw me and my brother in Prison for the rest of our lives with the shit ya know about us. I wouldn’t risk that if I was gonna toss you guys under the bus. Had a steady job with this club, I ain’t about to betray the trust that been given to me. Besides, Merle don’t want out, s’just me n’ I aint exactly gonna go talkin’ n’ puttin’ Merle in the line of fire.” 

Lynch studied him before breaking out into a gravelly laugh.

“We all know why this has come about, Daryl.” He chuckled, his laugh turning into a harsh cough for a moment. “Pussy has quite the effect on a man, huh? Especially a woman that looks like Faith, ain’t that right? Ain’t a guy in here that hasn’t imagined tappin’ that ass, right guys?” 

A collective laugh rises up from the table. Tank remains stoic at the back. His arms crossed in defiance. 

“She said you two were havin’ yourselves a little break, so I’ve been working on her myself, but it seems she’d rather wile away her days with a redneck than become a sheep. Shame, she would have looked mighty fine with a ‘property of’ shirt behind that bar.” He chuckled, observing Daryl’s now tightening jaw.

“C’mon now, Dixon. It ain’t no secret that ya been fuckin’ the co-owner dude. Don’t be bashful.” 

Daryl doesn’t respond at first. His back prickled with anger. 

“She know about your job by any chance? That why you’re in here all bold as fuckin’ brass?”

“Naw. She don’t know nothin’.” Daryl replied quickly. His eyes flickering over to Tank who gave him a subtle nod that went unnoticed by the rest of the club. 

“Lynch, he ain’t never flown no rival colours or sported a bottom rocker, he’s never bad mouthed the club and has always protected and respected our values. I hate to say it, because he’s a dick, but it’s the same with Merle. They ain’t never tried to disrespect this club in any way. Merle is a as dumb as a box of rocks but they’re both as loyal as they come.” Tank reasoned.

Lynch sat quietly for a moment and lit a cigarette. He stroked his chin and looked up at Daryl intermittently, who was stood up straight and confidently. 

“Spose the clubs gotta move with the times, right? Not much point paying out a ton of money to this guy if we can get it done for free.” 

A chorus of grumbles rumbled up from the table and Lynch sat quietly, mulling the situation over. 

“Alright, we vote.” 

He finally said. 

“All those in favour of Daryl being cut loose” 

Daryl tried to count the amount of hands in the air, but wasn’t quick enough. 

“All those against.” 

Two people raised their hands. 

“Then it’s settled” Lynch informed Daryl “You are always going to be associated and we will be calling in favours when we need it. Your time ain’t done and we’ll be watching. Try to go anywhere, we’ll find you. Set the prospects up, show em the ropes and we’ll go from there. Pay stops effective immediately. Any questions?”

“Naw.” Daryl responded.

Lynch stood up and stepped close to Daryl, his left shoulder touching Daryl’s right. 

“If I ever find out you’ve breathed a word of anything that goes on here to anyone, killing you would be too easy. I’ll fuck that fine ass bitch of yours, then I’ll kill her, and I’ll make you watch. You understand, Dixon?”  


Daryl’s blood ran cold at the thought of Lynch hurting Faith and his whole body tensed. He wondered for a moment if he’d done the right thing after all. 

“I understand. Thanks.” Daryl affirmed.

*****

 

Faith was curled up on the couch watching a movie. It was late afternoon and she’d decided to have a day to herself. In the morning, she’d received the biggest bunch of flowers’ she’d ever seen at the door, the card said it was from the FFF as a thank you for her donations and the speech she’d given at the ceremony. For most of the afternoon she’d been cutting down flower stems and deciding where to put them all. There were enough flowers to fill three vases and she had smiled every time she passed one of them as she went about her day. 

While she had a welcome distraction, she still thought about Daryl almost every minute of every day. Even as images flickered across the screen in front of her, she thought back to their first kiss by the pool table in the bar. How thrilling it was, how she had melted in his embrace and every part of her body lit up with excitement. She thought of how shy he had been, but how he also had the potential to unleash a barrage of pent up aggression that she had not yet seen. She wanted to. Or did she? 

She was jolted from her daydream by the doorbell. She yawned and pushed herself up from the couch, her bare feet sinking into the plush carpet and her long, white skirt dragging across the ground. She pulled her sweater up over her shoulders and hauled the door open. 

Daryl stood in front of her, braced by one arm on the doorframe. Her breath hitched in her throat and she resisted the urge to throw herself at him. She still hadn’t made a decision and giving in to her physical desires every time she saw him would only complicate things. 

“I know ya don’t wanna see me. But I got somethin to tell ya, then I’ll go” He rasped. 

She swallowed hard and stepped aside, inviting him into the hall. He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him, leaning back against it. 

“I quit.” He said.

“What?” She looked confused.

“I quit working for the club. No more runnin drugs.” He explained.

Faith narrowed her eyes at him and said nothing. Daryl, hating the silence, decided to try and fill it. 

“I gotta pass it on to the Prospects n’ keep my mouth shut. Other than that. I’m done.” He shrugged.

“Are you serious?! You asked them to let you go?!” She cried, evidently snapping out of her silent vigil of him.

“Yeah” he replied. 

“You said you knew too much. You said it was too dangerous” She pressed, trying to make sense of the situation. She sprang from the door and began walking back and forth across the rug in the hall, passing one of the huge bunches of roses in a vase on the side table.

“Not gonna lie, I was lucky. I aint no angel, they know that, gives ‘em leverage. Tank helped me out too.” He told her.

“Daryl… are you sure you can trust them?” She questioned.

“No I ain’t” He admitted “I’m gonna be poorer than a fuckin’ church mouse but it’s worth a shot.” 

She stopped her back and forth pacing and looked at him, noticing that he still appeared tired and scruffy. 

“Why have you done this?” She asked seriously.

“I had to prove ya can trust me. Ya wanted me to stop, so I did. If I aint got you, I got nothin’. Figured I had nothin’ to lose.”

“You can’t put that on me! I never wanted you to put your life in danger! I was willing to just play dumb with this, I didn't want you to get hurt!” She suddenly fumed, her hands coming up and gesturing wildly in the air before she fell quiet and used them to rub her face. 

“I know, I aint puttin’ it on you. It was my choice.” he said meekly. “Maybe I don’t wanna do that shit anymore. Been doin it for years anyways.”

She just stared at him, the silence awkward and hard to bare. 

“Faith. I’m tryin’ here.” He offered.

She ignored his declaration and continued to stare at him.

“This can’t be undone.” She eventually said.

“Can’t go on being a fuckin’ criminal. Just means ya ol’man was right n’ I ain’t havin’ that” He claimed.

She sighed and wandered back to the door. She leaned her weight on the back of it as if exhausted from their exchange. Daryl knew he was going to be asked to leave at some point and couldn’t bare the thought. 

“I don’t know what to say to you, Daryl” she admitted. 

“Don’t gotta say anythin’. Just wanted ya to know.” 

She nodded sadly, feeling him watching her, knowing his eyes were roaming her body and studying her face. 

“Ya changed ya hair” he observed 

“Yeah, just a darker shade.” She replied, not noticing her hand coming up and taking hold of a loose curl. She nervously wound it around her fingers.

“I like it” He said.

“Thanks. You should go, Daryl.” She reluctantly informed him. 

“Yeah. Maybe see ya tomorrow? At Debbie’s grill up?” He queried.

She shrugged and shook her head. “Maybe, I don’t know.” She said sadly, feeling tears begin to sting the back of her eyes. 

“Alright, later” He opened the door and stepped outside, descending the stairs as quickly as he could without looking back. When he got to the gate at the end of the path, he stopped and gripped the top of it with both hands, leaning his weight on it. He dipped his head and closed his eyes. 

_She’s not going to take me back._ He thought. 

*****

Faith decided to go to Debbie’s grill up after all. Her main reason for going was to make sure that Debbie wasn’t hemorrhaging more cash and dishing out free drinks now the business belonged to the both of them. But she had been pleasantly surprised when she arrived to find that food was priced on a large board and tickets had to be bought at the door with the exception of club members. She flitted back and forth between Debbie and Tank for most of the day when Daryl and Merle turned up and she decided to just stay by Tank’s side. 

Debbie’s habits hadn’t entirely changed, she was more than a little bit merry three hours in and Faith caught her topping up her glass on multiple occasions. Tank had said to leave her until she burned herself out and then he would take her home and come back to close up. 

Merle nodded in acknowledgement to Faith as he passed her and Tank with Daryl, who offered her a small smile that was not returned. They took up a spot on the far side of the seating area, opposite Faith and she spent the next half an hour playing chess with Tank in a desperate attempt to ignore Daryl’s staring. 

“Kids watching over ya like a hawk.” Tank mumbled as quietly as possible. 

“He turned up at my house yesterday, told me he’d quit working for the club” She told him, trying to keep her expression casual so Daryl couldn’t decipher what she was talking about. 

Tank grumbled something under his breath that she couldn't quite hear but gathered it was his disapproval of Daryl's actions. 

“He said you helped him. But he can’t just walk away, can he?” She said, picking up her beer bottle and taking a sip. 

“Lynch seems pretty settled with the whole thing. I won’t lie though, honey. There is a risk, to both Daryl, and you if he ever opens his mouth to any cops.” He warned.

“Me?” She exclaimed, her head snapping up. She was giving him a look of fear and confusion. 

“Lynch has a hankerin’ for ya” He said from the side of his mouth.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me! I shot him down!” She hissed. 

“That don’t mean nothin, Honey. But he won’t touch ya provided Daryl keeps his end of the bargain.” Tank affirmed. 

She sat back in her seat and ran a hand through her hair, pulling it all over to one side. She glanced down at the chess board, made her move and made a frustrated grunt as she sat back. 

“Tank? I need to ask you a question.” He forced herself to say. 

“Alright” He replied with some unease. 

“I know you’re a loyal club member. But you wouldn’t let them hurt me, would you?” 

He shifts in his seat and sniffs. 

“Ahhh hell.” He sighed. “I been a member of this club since my early twenties. I’m fifty eight now. I have always done what was asked of me.” He lowered his voice, aware that someone might hear him “had to make out to Daryl that a mark on him would mean I’d have to kill him. But I’d never do that. I would never let anythin’ happen to you either. You two are like family. But this club is my family too. These guys, they’re my brothers, so I gotta play ball. Or at least look like I am. Ya get my drift?” 

“Yeah, I get it.” She smiled. 

“Look. I’m not a good guy, Faith. I’ve hurt people. I’ve had to-”

“Shut up.” She proclaimed loudly, holding her palm up to him. “Don’t finish that sentence. I don’t want to know. You’ve been a better father to me in the few months I’ve known you than my own father has in years. I don’t care what you’ve done. I love you to pieces. You and that tragic alcoholic I have as a business partner.” She giggled. 

Under his thick, grey beard, tattooed neck and hard man exterior, Tank blushed. 

“Ahh ya a rose among thorns, honey.” He grinned. “Ya gonna give the little Dixon another chance?” 

“You think I should?” She asked.

“Honestly? Yeah. Kid loves the bones of ya. Don’t throw out the baby with the bathwater, girl.” 

“I just keep replaying it all over in my head. The things he said.” 

“Can’t live in the past, Faith. Take ya own advice. That speech was the best thing I ever heard. You know what ya need to do.” He smiled, flashing his silver teeth at her. 

She returned his smile, suddenly feeling a lot better about everything.


	23. Chapter 23

She waited patiently for the phone to be answered, knowing that if the bar was busy, she may well have to keep calling until one of the club members lost their temper and answered it themselves. Eventually, Debbie picked up. 

“The Phoenix, what ya want?”

“Hi Deb, since when do we answer the phone like that?”

“Oh…Good afternoon. This be the Phoenix, the lovely Debbie speakin’, how may I help ya?”

“That’s better. Is Daryl there?” 

“Yeah, ya want me to put him on?” 

“No, no. I’m just checking. Is he drunk?” 

“Nope. He’s only had one, been here a couple hours too. Gonna have to remind him this is a business if he doesn’t get another.”

“You’d do well to remember that when you answer the phone in future.”

“Yeah, yeah. Ya preachin’ to the choir, I just forgot where I was for a minute.” 

“What’s Daryl doing, Deb?”

“He’s playin’ pool with Mac.”

“Ok. Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Somethin’ ya need help with?”

“Nope, please don’t tell him I called.”

“Ya up to somethin’, I wanna know. I’m not hanging up until ya tell…hello…HELLO?”

*****

She pulled up outside the Dixon house in her truck and looked through the windscreen at the front door. Merle’s bike was parked outside and a window was open at the front of the building. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts before jumping out of the truck and retrieving a backpack and a bag from the grocery store from the back. She scraped up to the door, her boots dragging over the dirt. She knocked on the door and waited, hearing Merle approach the other side, grumbling to himself. The door swung open and Merle welcomed her with a look of pure bewilderment.

“The hell you doin here?” He asked. 

“Good afternoon to you too, Merle. You busy?” She said breezily, flashing him a wide smile. His discoloured vest was stained and sweaty and he looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. 

“That depends if ya here to harp on about goin’ to court.” He snapped.

“I’ll take that as a no” she said as she opened the screen door and bustled through into the living room. 

“Hey, hey! What the fuck is this? Comin’ round here chargin’ into my house!” He complained as she headed into the middle of the living room. 

“Relax, Merle. I brought beer, food and…” she shoves her hand in her pocket and pulls out a box “cards!” 

He just stared at her in shock, his mouth open and his brow winkled.

“Ya lit or somethin? Ya know I ain’t Daryl, right?” He asked

“Sober as a judge and my vision is not impaired. I’ve decided you and I should spent a little time together” 

He shot her a dirty grin and began to laugh.

“You keepin’ it in the family now ya finished with my little brother? Finally come to ya senses and decided to give ya ol’ pal Merle a spin?”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t flatter yourself Merle. I’m going to dump my stuff in Daryl’s room. Here, put this in the kitchen and clear that table. We’re playing poker.” She ordered, handing him the bag from her arms. 

*****

When Daryl arrived home, he was irritated to hear Merle laughing hysterically with a woman from outside the house. Great. He thought. Another night of listening to him holler at the top of his voice and break stuff. 

He padded wearily up the steps and pushed the door open, completely shocked to find that the woman that was with Merle in the living room was none other than Faith. They sat on the floor, crossed legged at either end of the coffee table with playing cards and dollar bills scattered on the surface. A cloud of smoke drifted above them and empty burger wrappers from a local diner were screwed up on the floor. Faith was dressed casually in grey sweatpants and a black, sleeveless T-shirt that Daryl recognised as his own. The cut off sleeves were so low that the sides of her bra were revealed when she lifted her arms. There were several bottles of beer scattered about and he wondered just how long they had been sat there.

“And then I told him, I said ‘you so dumb you could throw yaself on the ground n’ miss!’.” Merle cried. 

The two of them fell about laughing, Faith slapping her own leg with glee and using the tip of her finger to wipe away a tear from the corner of her eye. She leaned back and grabbed hold of her knees to stop herself from falling backwards in her hysterical state.

“Hahaha! Ahh, no way! He actually did that?!” She giggled. “My stomach hurts! What an idiot!”

Merle looked up at his baffled brother, who was still stood in the doorway as still as a statue. 

“What’s goin’ on in here?” Daryl asked. 

“Little brother!" Merle announced "Me and ya girl here have been havin’ ourselves a little shindig!” 

“Hi” Faith smiled at him from her spot, cross legged on the floor with her hand of cards face down on the table in front of her. 

“Um… hey.” He answered quietly.

Faith got to her feet and brushed her jeans down with her hands. Merle noticed she had put her hand of cards down and immediately threw himself over the table and snatched them up and turned them over, a scowl emerging on his face. 

“I borrowed a shirt, hope you don’t mind. I got beer on mine.” Faith said to Daryl.

“Naw, I don’t mind.” He stammered. 

“C’mon” She said, nudging her head in the direction of the stairs “Merle, it’s been a pleasure. Thank you for a hilarious evening.” She chuckled. 

“Pleasures all mine, Sugar. Still say ya a fuckin’ cheater though.” He quipped, his eyes still scanning the cards before he looked up and grinned widely at her. 

She held up her bare forearms. “No sleeves! You just can’t handle the fact that I can beat you at pool and poker.” She winked at him from the staircase.

“Ahh, ya fuckin snake in the grass” he mumbled, waving her away with his hand. 

Faith laughed and climbed the stairs with Daryl following behind her. At the top, she walked to the end of the hall and went into his room, flicking on the light and sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood in front of her, backed up to the wall and remained confused by everything he’d seen so far. Catching her eye, he saw her motion with her head to the other end of the room. He looked around, nothing that the TV he’d never used was now unboxed. 

“I set up your TV. Thought we could use it tonight.” 

“Tonight?” He asked. 

“Yeah, when I stay over.” She said breezily. 

Daryl was now even more confused and Faith could tell. Feeling a little mean for enjoying how dumbfounded he looked, she quietly giggled to herself and pat the bed next to her. 

“Sit down” 

Daryl slowly moved towards her and sat in the spot beside her. She shuffled back, bringing her legs up and crossing them under her. 

“You were right about one thing. My parents, they probably won’t ever accept you. Because they’re selfish and narrow minded. But you do get along with my sister and she’s a huge pain in the ass. So, I thought it was only right that I make the effort to get along with your brother. If I’m honest, I’ve had fun with him tonight. He cusses like a trooper and is a sore loser but I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard in a long time.”

Daryl looked down into his lap, plucking at a stray thread in his jeans.

“What does that mean?” He asked apprehensively. 

She smiled at him while trying to contain the urge to jump up and down with happiness. 

“I had this whole…thing I wanted to say. All these things I wanted you to promise me. But I think you already know them.” She suggested. 

She leaned forward slightly, trying to get him to look up at her. He just nodded at his lap and bit his bottom lip. Then, he suddenly surprised her and spoke. 

“Stop thinkin’ I aint good enough. Stop kickin’ ya aside when I get mad. Don’t talk smack at ya ol’ man.” He listed, glancing at her sideways, his head low. 

“Exactly” she beamed before her expression became more serious. 

“I can’t do this again, Daryl. This is it. No more chances. I’ll walk away and stay away if anything like this happens again.” She warned. 

“It won’t” he quickly assured her, getting up and walking to the nightstand where the picture of Faith stood, leaned against a lamp. She found herself smiling softly at the thought of him keeping the picture by his bed like that. He took a piece of paper from in front of it and she recognised it as her speech. He sat back down on the other side of her and placed the paper on top of the sheets. 

“I read it. Over n’ over. I get it. I ain’t gonna lie to ya, I can’t believe someone like you would ever feel that way ‘bout me.” 

He finally looked up at her and caught her eye.

“Look, I aint so great at talkin’ about this stuff. But I know ya think I’m good enough and that’s all that matters. Stood there n’ told all those people that night, ya said all these amazin’ things ‘bout me and… well, I guess that means I was doin’ OK ‘til I screwed it all up.” He confessed. 

“You were. You were wonderful. I've said some bad things to you, when Jen kissed you that night and I'm so sorry for that. I know you didn’t mean it, but what you said to me was just awful, Daryl. You actually had me believing you’d made all that effort just to have sex with me and then leave. I doubted everything you’d ever said or did. I even convinced myself all the shit with Jen was a big show and the waiting, all the stopping me. I thought it was all deception.”

“It wasn’t. I’d never do that. I…” He trailed off, rubbing his chin with his fingers. “I was nervous, when we finally…y’know. There was a reason for that. Ya couldn’t tell?”

“Yes, I could. But I was nervous too. I didn’t know what to think after you said what you did.” 

“I promise you I didn’t mean it. I was just tryin’ to push ya away. Was stupid. I’m sorry” He pleaded.

They sat side by side, eyes locked together for a few seconds and Daryl struggled to believe this whole thing was real. He had hated every minute of being away from her and had resigned himself to the fact that she wasn’t coming back to him. But here she was, sat next to him on his bed and wearing his shirt. He knew he had hurt her but hadn’t realised the extent of the damage until now.

“What is it you want, Daryl?” She asked. 

“I wanna be with you.” He replied straight away.

She couldn’t stop a smile from emerging on her lips and her hand crept across his lap to his fingers. She held onto them tightly and heard him let out a small exhalation that told her he too was happy again.

“I am so in love with you” She whispered, her bottom lip clamped under her teeth. It was all she could do to stifle the massive ball of excited energy that was bursting to get out from under the surface. “I’ve wanted to say that to you for so long.” 

He looked up and studied her face, his body completely still while his lips curled into a small smile. 

“I’m in love with ya too.” He rasped

Faith's heart swelled at the sound of his words and she climbed over him and straddled his lap. He gently stroked the side of her face with his thumb and she placed her hands on his chest, gradually pushing him back until he was laying on his back with his head on the bed and her over him. She kissed him with intent, her lips crashing to his and one of his hands roaming over her back and her waist. His other hand gripped her thigh, pushing her down onto him as he failed to mask a lust filled groan escaping. She broke away from him and sat back, beaming down at him as his fingers crept under her shirt and grazed over the bare flesh of her sides. 

“Will you come back to me?” She asked. 

“Hell yeah.” He smirked while relief flooded over him. She was his again after he thought he had lost her for good and after seeing her at her house the previous day, the feeling was like a ton of bricks placed on his heart. Now, by what seemed to him to be some miracle, she was on top of him and she was even more beautiful and striking than he remembered. 

“This looks good on ya.” He commented, referring to his shirt that she had borrowed.

“Yeah?” She grinned 

“Yeah. Would look better on the floor though” he uttered. 

Faith giggled like a lovesick teenager and raised an eyebrow. 

“Someone’s getting confident with the flirting.” She purred as she felt her way over his chest.

Daryl sat up, sliding his hands under the shirt and crisscrossing over her back. She brought her lips to his and at first, he kissed her gently, soon becoming urgent and rough. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and growled as he dug his fingertips into her back and pulled at the back of her bra. His breathing became laboured and his grip got tighter. He was groaning, his skin hot and the pressure of his kiss harsher. She pulled back, feeling that simmering, controlled want in him and knowing she would have to find some inner strength to stop him. She felt him lift his hips slightly, pushing his increasingly obvious erection against her from underneath. The sensation sent sparks to her nerve endings but she was determined to keep control of the situation, having decided she wasn’t about to rush back into things. 

“OK, OK, stop.” She breathed, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. 

He looked up at her in the yellowish glow of the room and thought how perfect she was to him. He wanted nothing more than to take her right there and then but wasn’t about to push her when she’d only just taken him back. 

“Sorry… just…wanna touch ya” he admitted breathlessly. 

“Don’t say sorry” She smiled “All in good time”. She climbed from his lap and settled on her side next to him. He lay back on the bed. 

“I’ve noticed something about you.” She stated, propping her head up and leaning on her elbow. “When you kiss me sometimes, like just then and when we slept together, it’s like something in you switches and you get a little rough but then you start to hold back. I can feel it. I know you’re stopping yourself.” 

He stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to say. She was right, he did have a lot of stored away aggression that he wrestled with mentally every day. Only now, when he touched her he noticed it morphing into pure, unadulterated desire and it was something he had never felt before. 

“Just don’t trust myself” he uttered. 

Faith shuffled closer to him, placing a hand on his upper arm and tickling her fingers along the soft, toned skin. 

“I trust you.” She offered “Should just do what you want. I’ll tell you if I’m not good with it but I’m not going to stop you if you want to shove me against a wall and…well, you know.” She watched his chest rise and fall as he lay there, his breaths becoming more rapid due to the subject choice. He hadn't had to think about this before, having had all his previous sexual encounters devoid of any emotion. He remained quiet, his eyes darting around the ceiling. She knew he’d heard her and that he would say something eventually, she just needed to let him figure out how. She lightly danced her fingertips over his arm again, hoping that her touch would serve to calm his head. 

“Just ain’t used to havin’ someone I can do that with” He eventually expressed. Turning his head to look at her. “Didn’t know you could tell I was holdin' back. I wouldn’t hurt ya. Ya know that, right? It aint like a rage thing or nothin’...just never had all the feelings shit to think about before n' it's kinda intense. Didn't wanna scare ya away.” 

She nodded straight away, flattening her hand on his arm and rubbing it briefly. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You’ve been through a lot and if you can channel some of that anger into something good, you should. I hope you like all the 'feelings shit'." She grinned. "Maybe you should just let go one day, see what happens, explore. I'm not easily scared .” She leaned into him and kissed him. She slowly lifted herself up and shuffled off the bed, deciding to leave him with the idea and let him think things over. 

_Come on, Daryl. It's just me._ She thought. 

*****

Leaving the room, she trotted down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge. Merle, who was still sat on the floor at the table held an arm out behind him and clicked his fingers at her, clearing his throat. She rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips and handed him one of the bottles before retrieving a replacement from the fridge.

Faith considered that maybe Merle wasn’t so bad after all. He’d certainly had his moments and she had no doubt that he loved Daryl, regardless of if he was any good for him to be around or not. She walked back into the living room and sat next to him on the floor. 

“I know the real reason you told me about Daryl’s job.” She told him, keeping her voice low so Daryl wouldn’t overhear from upstairs. Merle side glanced at her, his thin lips pushed into a line. 

“You told me because you knew he’d quit for me. You also knew they’d let him because of how much they know about you.” She suggested. 

He took another gulp of his beer without looking at her, his focus on the cards in his hand as he began sorting them into suits. Sometimes he looked as if he hated her presence and the fact that she was talking to him or, it would be the opposite and he would enjoy making witty and snide remarks, but Faith knew it wasn’t because he disliked her, it was just who he was. 

“Most of the time…” She continued “You’re an asshole. But occasionally, you surprise me, Merle Dixon. I know you wanted him to have a chance. You can be a good big brother to him, sometimes.” She smiled. 

He quickly looked at her before shooing her away with his hand “Ahhh, get outta here.”

Taking him completely off guard, she quickly jumped forward and planted a platonic and thankful kiss on his cheek. His head snapped around and he leaned back, regarding her with shock before eventually huffing and sticking a cigarette in his mouth. She got to her feet and made tracks back to Daryl’s bedroom. 

“The 20th” Merle mumbled, when she was halfway up the stairs not bothering to look up from sorting the playing cards out. 

Faith paused on the stairs. “What about it?” she asked 

“Daryl’s birthday.” He answered, taking a large gulp of beer. “Usually buy him a drink and let him raid my stash, other than that he don’t make no big deal outta it. Never has, even when he was a scamp.”

She grinned even though he wasn’t facing her. “Thank you.” She said sincerely. 

*****

By 1am, Daryl was looking down at a sleeping Faith who had been using his chest as a pillow. He allowed himself to revel for a moment in her warmth, her heavier, sleeping frame sprawled across him. Her leg was hooked over one of his and her arm was laid across his stomach. She had removed her sweatpants and shirt and changed into black shorts and a tank top. They had been watching a movie on the new TV which she had missed due to falling asleep half way through, again. Drinking beer anywhere but a bar usually had that effect on her, it was something Mike always teased her about. But Daryl didn’t mind, having her sleep on him like this was becoming one of his life’s perks. He spread out his fingers on her waist, his arm was staring to go numb from being wrapped over her but he didn’t want to move even though he knew he’d have to eventually.

She shifted and murmured in her sleep which was followed by a long, drawn out and seemingly happy sigh. Her hand withdrew from his stomach temporarily before creeping under his shirt and settling on his chest next to her head. He leaned down, kissing the top of her head and grimaced as he began to figure out how to get away without waking her. He began to slide out from under her, supporting her head and shoulders with his arm and laying her on a pillow. He moved quietly out of the room. 

When Faith opened her eyes, she could hear the clink of a belt. She turned over, rubbing an eye with her hand and smiling hazily when she saw Daryl stood with his back to her, shirtless. Her eyes moved up to two demon tattoos on his shoulder. Hearing her stir, he glanced over at her.

“Thought you were sleepin’.” He said. 

“I was.” She hummed, bringing the covers up over her shoulders and snuggling down further into his bed. 

He removed his belt and picked up the remote, clicking off the TV and it suddenly dawned on Faith that he was making no attempt to cover the scars that spread over his back and also, the more she looked at them, the more she loved him. He was a fighter, a survivor and she found it hard to comprehend that the two of them had now come so far, that he was no longer ashamed to let her see the story of his past. 

He removed his jeans and slid into bed next to her, switching off the lamp and smiling to himself as she wrapped her limbs around him, drawing him as close to her as possible, one hand running up and down his back. 

 

Daryl awoke to the sunlight beaming through a gap in the drapes. He flung a hand out to his side in search of Faith and found that he was alone. He lifted his head wearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes and noticed her bag was also gone. He thudded his head back down onto the pillow and sighed. For a brief moment he considered that the previous night may have in fact been a dream when his hand moved over something on the pillow next to him. It was a note. He held it out in front of him and squinted at the italic, flowing writing. 

_Had to head home, errands to run. See you later. F x_

A stab of disappointment at not being able to wake up next to her flitted through his mind, but he was soon out of bed and heading to the shower. She had taken him back, and that was all he cared about now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! *faints*

Faith slowly walked barefoot back down the path from her mailbox while reading the front cover of a newspaper. The virus she’d seen on the news had now seemingly been halted by the involvement of the CDC and the development of a vaccine. Georgia was one of the only states not to have seen any cases yet. Plans to make virus free states quarantine zones to protect the residents had begun and there were all sorts of eyewitness reports of people acting like ‘zombies’. The word had been thrown around all over the TV and internet and until now, Faith hadn’t paid much attention but she found herself growing increasingly worried about the situation. She climbed the steps outside her house and pushed open the door, slowly entering the house and clicking the door shut behind her. As she reached the end of the article, a knock from the other side of the door made her jump and her hand shot up to her chest. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and threw the folded-up newspaper onto the side table in the hall. She twisted the catch on the door and pulled it open.

Daryl saw the surprised look on her face straight away and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth in his usual, nervous way. 

“Hi” She smiled. He could still practically see what was going through her mind, she had left his house less than two hours ago and yet here he was. He said nothing, his eyes fixed on her. 

There was something different about him and the look in his eye. She hadn’t seen it before and the fact that he wasn’t saying anything, rather just standing on her porch and glaring at her was making her feel uneasy. 

“You want to come in?” She asked. Instead of replying, he merely stepped forward, prompting her to move aside. 

He entered the house, his eyes still not leaving her even as he passed. She thought the expression on his face was almost one of starvation. He still had not fully released his bottom lip which was clamped under his teeth. She noticed how laboured his breathing was, as if he’d worked himself up for some reason and she wondered what could have happened in the two hours she’d not seen him. His angel wing vest hung over his broad shoulders and she could see sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Not that I don’t want to see you but, what are you doing here?” She said, trying a somewhat direct approach. 

A small grunt sounded out from his direction and he shuffled on the spot. 

“Daryl, are you ok?” She pressed, raising her voice.

“Yeah… yeah.” He muttered.

“You’re kind of freaking me out.” She admitted.

He stepped closer to her and she almost wanted to back away but resisted the urge.

“Said I should do what I want. Let go. See what happens. You sure about that?” He suddenly asked. 

She almost laughed. _What the hell is going on here?_ She thought. 

“You came over here to ask me that?” She queried.

“Are ya sure, Faith?” He repeated, his tone of voice now serious and bordering on snappy. 

“Right now?!” 

“Yeah, right now.”

“Uh… I don’t know about right no-.” She started

“Ya trust me?” He breathed.

“Yes, I trust you.” She affirmed. 

“Then we’re done talkin’.” He said. 

Out of nowhere, he grabbed her waist with one hand and looped his other arm around the back of her head, cushioning the blow as he shoved her against the back of the heavy door which rattled in its frame and emitted a thunderous bang as they both crashed against it. His lips found hers and for a split second, she thought he might be on drugs. Although her suspicions soon melted away when his hands began to meander over her body and his tongue frantically sought hers, beginning a deliciously rough caress. He was breathing rapidly and deeply and his touch was harsh and urgent. He slammed her further into the door, causing her to groan with the mixture of excitement, pain and surprise. She draped her arms over his shoulders, allowing him access to do as he pleased and he was soon taking advantage, lifting her top over her head and quickly bringing her back to him. 

_Who is this guy, and what has he done with Daryl?_

She felt her feet leave the floor when he seized her waist and crossed the hall, pushing her against the wall and being spurred on by the sensuous smile on her face as she licked her lips. He pressed himself into her body, unbuttoned her jeans and yanked the zipper down as he began kissing and biting at the flesh on her neck. She drew in a quick breath at the sharp pain but didn’t stop him, finding herself craving more and more. He was groaning, erotic, muffled sounds filling her mind and she realised how much she loved hearing him. She grabbed at his shoulders, sinking her nails into his shirt and wanting it gone. 

She clawed at his front with a feverish need and was sure she heard something rip but paid no attention. He stepped back from her and shed his vest, the leather dropping to the floor in a heavy heap. She took in his glorious form as he then removed his shirt and swiftly grabbed her face firmly with a calloused hand. A brief, unsure hesitation but Faith picked up on it straight away.  


“It’s OK” She assured him.

“Look at me” He rasped “Keep ya eyes on me” 

She did as she was told, his domineering manner pleasing and shocking her all at once. This was a world away from the tender and almost shy Daryl she had encountered the day they had been tracking in the woods. 

_Where has this come from?_

She bit her lip and nodded. He brought his face close to hers and looked her right in the eye as he shoved his hand down the front of her jeans. She let out a loud gasp and all but crawled up the wall, he slowly lifted a corner of his mouth at her reaction as his fingers journeyed into her folds. Her breath hitched in her throat as he began to trace small, addictive circles. His jaw pulled tight and his neck flushed red. 

“Oh god” she uttered under her breath, the words nothing more than a musical exhalation. Her eyes were still on his and she could see the determination in him, the lowered inhibitions, the gnawing, aching, need. He withdrew his hand and began tugging her bra straps down, at the same time, leaving hot, wet kisses over her chest. 

“Take ya pants off.” He murmured between kisses. 

She pushed down at the waistline of her jeans, bending her knees and using her bare feet to step down on the fabric, releasing her legs from the denim. Once she was done with hers, she went to take hold of his belt buckle only to have her wrists forced into a vice like grip and slammed against the wall either side of her shoulders. 

“No.” He said forcefully, regaining eye contact once more. “Not yet.”

She smiled bashfully and nodded at him while he fingered the black lace of her panties with one hand and dipped his head, pulling her bra all the way down and exposing her breasts with the other. He nibbled and licked over her nipples but nothing about it was gentle, he was harsh and tempestuous and grunted in approval to every gasp and flinch she made. When he plunged his hand back into her underwear, he raised his head to enjoy her reaction while his fingers delved inside her. She bucked against the wall and attempted to cry out as his fingers stroked the spot inside her that sent flashes of gratification through her nerves, but he silenced her by kissing her roughly and unbuckling his belt and jeans. His lips left hers and she kissed her way down his cheek to his neck where his muscles were tight and veins were risen. She sucked on the skin, bringing it between her teeth and loving the taste of him. He nestled his face to her ear, all the while still concentrating on making her shake with his fingers inside her. 

“Ya like that?” He whispered in her ear. Her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders and face and her hairline was beginning to moisten with perspiration. He took hold of her jaw in his hand. 

“Answer me.” He ordered. 

“Yes” She gasped. 

_Oh my god._

__Sensing her almost coming undone already and noticing that she was quite literally clawing with her nails at his chest, he quickly removed his hand and took hold of her waist, bringing her to him before rapidly turning her around and jostling her against the wall. She braced herself with her hands flat on the wallpaper and heard him push his jeans down, his belt buckle clattering onto the floor. His hands came back to her, creeping around to her front and ghosting over her nipples while he left more ruthless kisses across her neck and shoulders. Her skin tingled with every harsh touch, every unforgiving kiss but she loved every second. Before she even had time to register it, her underwear was pooled at her feet and his body was pinning her to the wall._ _

__“If I hurt ya, or ya aint comfortable. Stop me.” He told her._ _

__“OK” she answered, not worried in the slightest and more exhilarated and excited than anything else. Her gentle coaxing and hint dropping had worked. It seemed that he had finally come out of his shell and taken the risk of doing what he wanted to her without fear of scaring her off._ _

__“Im’ma ask ya one more time. Do ya trust me?” He snarled._ _

__“I trust you” She echoed._ _

__He nudged a knee between her legs, encouraging her to part them further. With her hands flat against the wall, she held her breath in anticipation and all at once, he was inside her. All it took was one fierce drive and she was over the edge. Stars studded her vision and her body jolted forwards into the wall. She released a throaty moan which Daryl then echoed. With one hand he wound It around her loose, caramel tinted curls and with every sharp thrust, pleasure rocked through her body. His other hand roamed over her back and then around to her front, rubbing against her nipples. He was everywhere and she found herself craving more, wanting everything he could give her. This was no nervous lovemaking, this was raw aggression translated into passionate desire.  
Faith dragged her nails along the wall as he continued to slam into her, over and over and tugged on her hair, pulling her head back. A twinge of pain from him biting her neck was followed by a guttural growl in her ear. _ _

___An indecent yet delectable surprise._ _ _

__Then, he stopped. A whimper escaped her lips and wordlessly, he flipped her around and took hold of her waist again. He lifted her and sat her on the side table, quickly brushing the mail onto the floor. The newspaper she had been reading sent scattering noisily across the ground._ _

__For another brief moment, she saw doubt flicker across his face again and so decided to take some control of her own. She gripped his jaw like he had previously done to her, forcing him to look up._ _

__“Look at me” She purred, nudging him closer with her legs around his middle. “Keep your eyes on me”._ _

__After a fleeting and incredibly sexy half-smile, he plunged into her, steadying her with hands grasping onto her hips. His thrusts were ruthless now, pounding her with a ferocious determination. He was still obeying her order, his eyes still locked on hers even when she tilted her head backwards slightly, biting her bottom lip, flashing him a dirty smile and enjoying every wicked moment, every twinge of discomfort and every carnal flood of gratification. She scratched at his chest in an attempt to urge him on, failing to realise that she’d drawn blood. Sweat glistened on his temples and forehead and he cloaked her in his arms, drawing her body as close to him as possible and pinning her down against every thrust. His speed increased and the table thudded rowdily against the wall. She knew she wouldn’t be able to take much more as pressure started to build and her limbs began to tingle. She moaned loudly and her muscles constricted. Able to sense the change in her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, moving her hair from the side of her face and brought his lips close to her ear._ _

__“Not ‘til I say so.” He growled, deliberately slowing his pace. She groaned in frustration and dug her nails into his shoulders._ _

__“Please” She pleaded._ _

__“No” was his flat response._ _

__He was now lifting her up and pulling her hips towards him as he drove inside, over and over, forcing her to lean back and use the wall for stability. He dipped his head and his lips worked over her chest, kissing and nipping at her. With one, fluid motion he slid an arm under her back and hoisted her up to him, his other hand thumping on the wallpaper beside her head. Feeling his own release approach rapidly, he looked down at her._ _

__“I want those toes numb.” He said, the side of his mouth tugging up into a mischievous smile which she mirrored before running her tongue slowly over her top lip._ _

__Speeding up again his breathing became deeper and his grunts louder. Faith was clinging to the edge, desperate to try and hold off as long as possible but her extremities were now blasting with warmth. Between her legs tingled and her toes curled._ _

__“Uh…” A breathy, gravelly moan from him was enough to tip her over the edge and she threaded one hand into the back of his hair and with the other, slapped her fingers around his bicep, clinging to him and using his strength to keep her atop of the table. She arched her back and shuddered against him._ _

__This feels incredible_ _

__Her body jerked back and forth with the strength of his movement. The table cracked against the wall and with every sharp thrust their skin slapped together lusciously. Their sex was loud and violent, just as she’d expected from the moment he shoved his hand into her jeans. Daryl, unable to control his own release anymore, exulted in the sight before him. Her sweat covered skin glowing pink in places where he’d bitten and kissed over the same spots, her toned muscles and perfect breasts. He gritted his teeth and groaned as the wave washed over him, his body beginning to convulse and jolt with pleasure and he was sure he could feel it in every inch of his body._ _

__Faith was still latched onto him as her orgasm subsided, having realised her eyes had been closed, she quickly opened them to see Daryl looking down at her and panting._ _

__“Numb” She smiled, attempting to wiggle her toes and being unable to decipher if they were actually moving or not._ _

__He let out a small laugh and placed a hand on the side of her face, planting the softest kiss she’d had on her lips since he’d arrived. She smiled against him and tickled her fingers down his body from his chest to his stomach. When he slowly pulled away he turned his hand around and brushed over her cheek with the back of his fingers. He moved back and away from her, swiping her underwear from the floor and gently threading it over her legs and up to her thighs. She lifted her hips and he slipped the black lace back into place._ _

__When he turned away, collecting his own clothing, she climbed from the table and found her bra and tank top. Putting both items on, she just picked up her jeans and held them in her hand. Daryl didn’t say a word as she watched him pull his shirt on and glance down at the ripped front. He snorted in amusement and his eyes flickered up to her._ _

__“Sorry” She smirked._ _

__He just shook his head and shrugged his vest on. His neck was bright red and bruised, his chest was scratched and raw, the skin broken in three places. His hair was messy and his temples glinted with sweat. He quickly walked to Faith, kissing her slowly before pulling away and hauling the door open._ _

___OK._ She thought. _I guess we’re not going to talk about this.__ _

__In a matter of seconds, he was gone_ _

__*****_ _

__Daryl slammed the front door behind him and squinted at the smoke filled, depressing living room. Merle was sat in his chair in front of the TV rolling joints in his lap. The floor remained littered with burger wrappers and beer bottles from the night before and the cards were still in their sorted suits on the table. He glanced over his shoulder at Daryl before doing a double take._ _

__“Woooooah, the fuck happened to you?!” He exclaimed_ _

__Daryl tried not to smirk. His shirt was visibly ripped at the top, exposing his chest and the red scratches across it. His neck was now blotchy and the bruises were starting to colour. For the first time in in his life, despite having to endure questioning from Merle, he was completely and utterly relaxed and didn’t give a damn that his older brother was about to try to embarrass him._ _

__“Shut up.” He mumbled, sitting on the couch and tilting his head back._ _

__“Ya pissed off a bear or somethin’?” Merle quipped, leaning over in his chair and squinting at Daryl’s neck. “Well I’ll be damned” He laughed._ _

__Daryl shot his brother a disapproving look that soon fell into a shy smile and he snorted with laughter. He adjusted his shirt collar and attempted to cover the marks on his neck, but wasn’t sure why, the damage had been done and the cat was out of the proverbial bag._ _

__“Faith did that to ya? Shit, Darlina. I’m almost jealous.” Merle huffed, shaking his head._ _

__Daryl just sucked his lips into his mouth and nodded, slumping down onto the couch and leaning his head back. He sighed loudly and realised he could actually take a decent nap right there and then._ _

__“Hey…” Merle whispered leaning closer to him. “Her bra match her panties?”_ _

__Daryl brought his vision to his brother and furrowed his brow. “I ain’t telling you that” he quickly snapped. “I aint tellin’ ya shit.”_ _

__“Don’t be a sissy.” Merle prodded._ _

__“Fuck you, man.”_ _

__“Just answer the damn question, or im’ma have to kick ya teeth in.” His brother shot back._ _

__He hesitated, seeing Merle leering at him with an expectant expression. While he wasn’t about to discuss his sex life with anyone, let alone Merle, he was curious as to why he wanted to know the answer to this specific question._ _

__“Yeah. Why?” He replied quietly._ _

__Merle erupted into booming laughter, his weary lungs struggling with the reaction. He picked up a joint, rolled the end between his fingers and held it aloft as he examined his handiwork._ _

__“That girl, I knew she was trouble” He chuckled, holding the joint between his lips and lighting the end. “You weren’t the one who decided ya was gettin’ laid today, little brother. She was.”_ _

__“What?” Daryl enquired._ _

__“She planned that shit, dummy! A girl don’t go matchin’ up the panties with the over the shoulder boulder holder unless she wants some lucky sommbitch to see it.” Merle announced as he sat back in his chair and continued to giggle to himself and shake his head, his hand rubbing over his bristly chin._ _

__“How the fuck would ya know that?” Daryl questioned._ _

__“Experience” He grinned. “That, n’ she turns up here, makin’ nice with me. I think I just decided I got a lot more respect for her. Whole thing was a god damn plan. Sneaky bitch”_ _

__Daryl just watched him as he lit his joint and slid down further into the chair, wondering if there was any truth in what his brother was saying. Even if there was, he wasn’t sure he cared._ _

__*****_ _

__Faith had taken a long bath, her neck hummed with pain to the touch but she only smiled when she looked in the mirror. The last time she had sported bruises like this she was sixteen years old and her Father had all but lost his mind, threatening to find the boy that had done it and murder him with his little finger. Of course, she knew he was all bark and no bite, he didn’t even move from his desk. The rest of her body was not without its sore points, her skin was covered in harsh finger marks and she had been left uncomfortable in places she wasn’t used to but she didn’t mind one bit. Her reflection looked back at her and she raised an eyebrow at herself wrapped in a bath towel. The woman in front of her almost a completely different person to the one from a year ago. Her hair hung in wet, dark strands around her shoulders and she wound her finger around in it. _Not exactly a classy look_. She thought. She would have to cover up as much as possible, the constant, thrumming ache a delightful reminder of the fact that she’d managed to instil a confidence in Daryl that even he wasn’t aware was there in the first place. Mission accomplished. _ _

__When she arrived at The Phoenix, she unlocked the door and stepped inside, Debbie was with Tank at his usual spot and was running a cloth over some glasses on a nearby shelf. Faith adjusted the well-placed blue bandana around her neck and cleared her throat as she approached them._ _

__“Georgian sunshine out there n’ ya cold?” Tank asked._ _

__“Uh, no. Just comfier in the wind on the bike.” She smiled as she placed her helmet on the bar. It wasn’t due to open for business for another hour and Debbie went about her glass cleaning with an air of suspicion at Faith’s early arrival._ _

__“You mind if I talk to Deb for a while?” She asked Tank “Girl stuff”_ _

__He chuckled to himself as he stepped down from his bar stool and rummaged in the inside pocket of his cut for his cigarettes. “I’ll be outside” He grinned, nudging Faith in the side playfully as he left. How was it that he always seemed to know what was going on without anyone telling him? Debbie had dropped her cloth into the sink and waited for Faith to settle in Tanks seat._ _

__“We gonna need a drink?” She asked her._ _

__“Bourbon.” Faith answered. “Double”_ _

__Debbie’s eyes lit up at the thought of gossip and she immediately slid two tumblers across the bar to Faith who stopped them with her hand. She then took out her own bottle from below the counter. One she had stashed for these moments in particular and never let anyone else get to. She poured two drinks and left the bottle on the top, leaning on the bar with her elbows. She was wearing a tight, black T-shirt with The Phoenix’s logo emblazoned across the front of it and Faith recognised this as a new thing, impressed that Debbie was finally showing some initiative. Uniforms._ _

__“Well?” She beamed._ _

__Faith took a large gulp of her bourbon and screwed her face up when the liquid hit the back of her throat. She lifted her arms and slowly released the knot in the back of the bandana, sliding it from around her neck and revealing the angry looking bruises that would have otherwise been extremely noticeable if not for the bandana._ _

__“Oh-my-heavens-good-lord-above!” Debbie gasped._ _

__“Daryl and I are back together” Faith told her._ _

__“I can fuckin’ see that!” She cried “Ya not feedin’ him or somethin’?!”_ _

__Faith laughed and covered her face with her hands and she leaned on her elbows on the countertop. “Oh god.” She whined._ _

__“Ya look like ya lost a fight with Dracula, Angel!” Debbie, strained over the counter to get a closer look at Faith’s neck, reaching out and gently pushing her hair aside. “They look sore as shit.”_ _

__“They look worse than they are.” Faith corrected. “Believe me, it was worth it.”_ _

__Debbie finally took a sip of her drink and walked around the bar to drag a stool around so she could sit opposite her friend. “Start from the beginning, and don’t be shirkin’ on the details. Can’t walk in here all chomped on like a damn hamburger that and not tell me what happened.” She demanded._ _

__“Well, I called yesterday to make sure he was here and not at home because I wanted to spend some time with Merle.”_ _

__“Merle?!” Debbie cried_ _

__“Yes. His brother is his only family so I figured I should at least try and get along with him-”_ _

__“BORED!” Debbie complained loudly, yawning dramatically and taking a mouthful of her drink. “Get to the sex. Tell me ya didn’t fuck his brother, Angel. ‘Cause if ya did…well, stop the world, I wanna get off.”_ _

__Faith glared at her and blinked a few times while she processed the abrupt interruption._ _

__“Jesus, you are a nightmare. Of course I didn’t.” She huffed, rolling her eyes. “OK, so when he got home I was playing cards with Merle. Daryl and I then went and had a conversation about how he holds back. I knew it was maybe a confidence thing or something. So, I suggested that he should just let go one day and see what happens…” She stopped talking and kept her vision firmly fixed on the contents of her glass, not wanting to know what the expression on Debbie’s face looked like._ _

__“Then there was sex?” Debbie chimed in._ _

__“No. I stayed over. No sex. Almost sex. But no sex. Stop making me say sex.” She giggled bashfully._ _

__“Only if you stop bein’ coy n’ get to the good shit.” Debbie argued._ _

__“I went home in the morning. He was still asleep…”_ _

__Debbie finished the alcohol in her glass and slammed it on the counter, spurring Faith on to cut to the chase._ _

__“He turned up at my house like two hours later.”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__Faith swallowed hard, knowing she just had to get the words out. She had to tell someone and she wasn’t about to call Hope and tell her and hell would freeze over before she told her Mother, so she was left with Debbie, who was as crass as they come, but whom she also trusted. She just had to say it. Just say it._ _

__“He shoved me against the wall, stripped me and screwed me right there in the hallway.”_ _

__Debbie sat back in her seat and raised a hand to her mouth; her eyes grew large and she froze. Faith felt her cheeks become raging infernos. She hadn’t expected to be this shy or embarrassed about it but the truth was, she wasn’t used to this kind of thing. She picked up her glass while Debbie sat motionless in front of her and slowly finished the contents before picking up the glass and re-filling it, along with Debbie’s. She didn’t care that she would have to drive home later. She would just have to leave the bike in the bar and walk. She needed a drink. Several drinks, actually._ _

__“I-I’m speechless.” Debbie confessed._ _

__“That’s a first” Faith joked, shooting her a friendly grin._ _

__“I can’t believe it. We’re still talkin’ ‘bout the little Dixon, right? Ya sure ya didn’t get him confused with Merle?”_ _

__Faith wrinkled her nose and tried to slap Debbie’s arm from a cross the counter, missing completely._ _

__“Hell no! It was definitely, definitely Daryl.” She affirmed._ _

__“Goodness Gracious, Ignatius.” She gasped._ _

__“I know, right? I was as shocked as you are. But Debbie…oh my god” She giggled, covering her mouth with her fingertips. “It was-it was, I can’t even explain how good it was. How good he was.”_ _

__“Ya ever had anythin’ like that happen to ya before? Y’know, bent over and banged like a screen door in a hurricane?” she said with a most surprisingly casual look on her face._ _

__Faith let out a loud snort and almost choked on her drink._ _

__“No. Never. Not like that.” She admitted. “I feel a little Vanilla actually”_ _

__It was true, she had never been the recipient of such a spontaneous and impulsive decision before, especially where sex was concerned. Debbie on the other hand, was well versed in the art of secret and passionate trysts due to being in an under the radar relationship with Tank for the last ten years and understood the exhilaration of taking someone off guard and taking it when she could get it._ _

__“Well it seems Daryl aint so Vanilla, kids full of fuckin’ surprises, huh?! Looks like he was kinda rough too, judging by them there trophies on ya neck” She smiled._ _

__“Yeah, it was rough” She uttered shyly, lowering her head and looking into her glass again. “It wasn’t exactly a case of him poking the right places and then it was all over. I mean…It was…It was…” She sighed, her mind drifting and a flashback snapping into her mind. “…Sorry, what was I saying? Oh, right! Rough but in a good way. He was still Daryl though, y’know? Made sure I was OK, asked me if I trusted him. Twice.”_ _

__Debbie slapped her knee in satisfaction and suppressed another giggle, her shoulders jigging up and down._ _

__“I’m happy for ya…and ya vagina. Congratulations.” She managed before erupting into fits of laughter. Faith joined her, unable to believe the conversation they’d just had and having to use the intoxicating burn of the bourbon to give herself a reality check. It had really happened._ _

__“Ya aint workin’ tonight, Angel. Not like that. Clubs in later and Lynch is gonna be all up in ya face if he sees those bites.” She warned. “Plus, I dunno if I even want Tank to see ‘em.”_ _

__“Yeah” Faith agreed. “That’s why I asked to talk to you alone. Kind of felt like the first time my dad saw bites on my neck when I was 16. Except Tank would probably care a lot more.”_ _

__“Ya got that right.” She confirmed, wagging a finger at her. “I take it Daryl doesn’t look as beat up as you do?”_ _

__Faith pressed her lips into a line and raised an eyebrow in a pained expression at her best friend._ _

__“His and hers” She pointed to her neck “And a scratched chest.”_ _

__“Ya kiddin’ me!” Debbie howled “I aint callin’ ya Angel no more!”_ _

__The two women remained giggling in their seats and finished their drinks, Faith re-tying the bandana around her neck before Tank returned._ _

__*****_ _

__Deciding to hang around and complete some paperwork at the bar, Faith felt fine to get back on her bike after some water and focusing on some percentages. She had kept her bandana firmly wrapped around her neck for the entire time and had caught Tank glaring at her on more than one occasion with Debbie hurriedly trying to steer his attention elsewhere. When she collected her helmet, waved her goodbyes and left. Tank beckoned a nervous Debbie over with an enormous finger. She sheepishly shuffled over and stood in front of him._ _

__“Gonna tell me why Faith looks like she’s joined the Crips?” He rumbled, his eyes levelling on her._ _

__“Don’t know what ya talkin’ about.” She replied a little too quickly, becoming fidgety._ _

__“Ya know ya can’t lie to me. Ya downright bad at it.” He caught her eye, much to her dismay and she let out a frustrated growl._ _

__“She’s got a couple small bruises. It aint no biggie.” She replied, trying to play it down._ _

__Tank immediately stiffened, sitting upright on his barstool._ _

__“The kid hurt her?” He asked._ _

__“What? No!”_ _

__“If he’s hurt her, Im’ma-”_ _

__“Oh relax! They’re damn hickey’s! They got back together. She’s just bein’ a little bashful about it. Doesn’t want ya to see em.” She admitted._ _

__He slumped back into his usual position over his glass and furrowed his brow, running a hand over his beard._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__Debbie took hold of one of his hands on the table and squeezed it, giving him a soft, sympathetic look. She had always thought he would have made a good father if it wasn’t for his involvement with the club. He was a gentle giant by nature, his violent and murderous past only cemented in place by his desire as a young man to be a part of a family he never had. A brotherhood. Now, she was seeing that familiar sentimentality in him that made her fall for him in the first place._ _

__“She see’s ya like a father. Guess she just feels kinda weird about it. If I’m honest, I knew ya would get all ‘fun police’ ‘bout it.”_ _

__“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout? I aint no fun police! I know how to have fun.” He complained, taking a sip of his whiskey. “Given you plenty of fun over the years.”_ _

__Debbie couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah, Ya have.” She agreed._ _

__He chucked from behind his beard and looked up at Debbie again._ _

__“She happy?” He asked._ _

__“Sure is” She told him “Daryl looks a little beat up too apparently.”_ _

__“Ah Jesus. Stop it. I don’t wanna know no more.”_ _

__Taking advantage of the bar still being empty, Debbie rounded the counter and stood next to Tank, nudging him playfully in the side._ _

__‘Remember that one time, at your place? When we were both nervous as long tailed cats in a room full of rockin’ chairs?” She winked. He laughed again and wrapped a big arm around her, dwarfing her under his huge frame. She snuggled into his side and cast her eyes across the room, looking at nothing in particular, instead reminiscing in her mind._ _

__“Aint never gonna forget it.” He promised her “I loved ya from the moment I saw ya. Waited a long damn time for that night.”_ _

__“Me too. Ya big sap.” She sniggered._ _

__He kissed the side of her face and squeezed her against him._ _


	25. Chapter 25

Daryl was sat outside on the porch at the front of his house. Merle had gone out, leaving him to ponder the events of the last few hours alone. He smoked a cigarette, his back leaned against a wooden post. His chest was stinging and his neck was sore but he didn’t care, a smile creeping across his face when he thought of the reason why. He rarely smiled like this, especially when alone. Until now, he had never had a reason to. He finished up his cigarette and flicked it out onto the open space in front of the house.

The roar of a motorcycle echoed from the distance and Daryl assumed Merle had returned only to swing his head to the side and see Faith pull up on her Triumph. His hear skipped a beat when he saw her dismount the bike and lift her helmet off, a bright blue bandana covering her neck. His eyes roamed over the curves of her body, her tight, grey jeans flattering her shape and her short, leather biker jacket hugging her waist. She wandered towards him, her hips swaying and her low heeled, knee high boots scuffing across the dirt. 

Daryl got to his feet and went back to leaning on the wooden post as she neared him. She took the first step before quickly pushing herself against his body and kissing him. A frustrated whimper sounded out from her throat and she felt Daryl smile into their kiss. His hands slid around her waist and then down to her ass which he gripped tightly. She moved back slightly and sighed happily. 

“I know I saw you this morning. But I wanted to see you again, even just for a little while, I just can’t…” She stopped talking so she could kiss him again, feeling him huff in amusement as he returned the kiss. She pulled back again “…Stop thinking about you and about this morning.”

“I get it” He grinned shyly. “Glad ya stopped by.”

“We going to talk about what happened this morning?” She asked gingerly. 

“If ya want” he shrugged. 

Her eyes lowered to his neck and then to his chest, where his shirt was open at the top. Bright red scratches ran down from his collar bone in three straight lines on one side. She stared at them and Daryl tried to hide his delight at the look on her face. She looked mortified. 

“I’m so sorry. I made you bleed?!” She said. 

“It’s nothin’, don’t worry ‘bout it.” He smirked, nudging his head up and motioning to her bandana. “Ya alright?”

She lifted her hands and unknotted the blue fabric behind her neck. When her skin was revealed Daryl’s, face contorted into an expression of regret. 

“Damn” he breathed raising a hand and skimming over the bruises with his fingers. “Sorry.”

She grabbed hold of his hand and planted another long, lingering kiss on his lips. 

“Oh no, don’t be sorry.” She whispered as she lowered her head and nuzzled into his neck, being careful not to place any pressure on his bruises. She kissed lightly over his skin and he stroked her hair, turning his head slightly and inhaling the smell of her shampoo. When she stepped back, his hand stayed in her hair, brushing it over her shoulder where he wound it around his finger, the soft curls glinting in the sun. He observed her brown eyes which somehow seemed brighter to him and her full lips that he couldn’t get enough of.

“Um…ya liked it?” He stammered in hushed tones. 

Faith grinned at his timidly delivered question, her bright white smile already answering for her. She grazed her nose over his and closed her eyes while her hands slowly worked its way down over the outside of his jeans. He shifted slightly when she gently pressed her fingers between his legs.

“Is this a good enough answer?” She purred. 

His breath hitched and he backed up further against the wooden post, linking a finger into the waistband of her jeans and pulling her with him. She applied more pressure and he groaned.

“Should stop, unless ya stayin’ He said breathlessly. 

She giggled and removed her hand. “If I didn’t have actual hand prints all over my body, you’d be half naked by now.” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting to take his eyes from hers and she placed her hand on the side of his face, smoothing over his cheek with her thumb. 

“I haven’t ever done anything like that before.” She confessed. “But it was easily the best sex I’ve ever had. The first time was amazing, it was special and we connected. But I knew there was something else in you, I just wasn’t expecting it to be that…incredible.”

Daryl blushed, unable to stop himself. His ears turned pink and his cheeks reddened. “Aint stopped smiling since.”

“Me neither” She agreed. “You came out of your shell.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I gotta ask you a question.” He mumbled. 

“Shoot” 

“You plan this?” 

“What? Why would you ask that?” 

“Nothin. Just forget it.” 

“Daryl” she scolded, giving him a stern look. He wasn’t getting away with this one. 

“Just…wondered. Matchin’ underwear n’ all” 

She stepped back in surprise, still smiling but wondering where he had got such an idea. While she hadn’t actually planned what had happened between them earlier, she was guilty of applying a little initiative and giving him a push in the right direction. She cleared her throat and nodded in amusement. 

“OK. So, I didn’t plan anything. All I did was plant a seed with our conversation last night. It’s out of my control if that seed grows or not.” 

He was staring at her with an expression that told her he severely regretted saying anything. 

“Daryl, I match my underwear if I know I’m going to be spending time with you. Because…well, you never know. My grandma always used to say ‘you never know if you’re going to get hit by a bus’. I guess I never actually thought about what she really meant. After this morning, I totally get it. Does that answer your question?” 

He sniggered and nodded, his cheeks had gone pink with embarrassment and Faith found it even more endearing every single time. 

“OK. Yeah.” He uttered. 

“Am I going to get a repeat of this morning at some point?” She purred, playing with the edges of his leather vest. 

“I dunno.” He replied, fidgeting nervously against the wooden post behind him. 

“You enjoy it as much as me?” She questioned, seeing a passing flicker of unease on his face. 

He caught her eye and played with the end of her curls again. Entwining her hair around his fingertips. 

“Best I ever had too. Was just kinda worried.” 

“About what?” 

“Pushin’ ya too far. We’re still getting’ to know each other.” 

“You reassured me. I felt safe with you. That was one of the hottest things about it. Don’t doubt yourself. You got moves” she chuckled. 

“Stop” He said, rolling his eyes. 

He lunged forwards and kissed her roughly, nipping at her bottom lip and digging his fingers into her lower back, putting pressure on already bruised spots but Faith just pressed herself to him and moaned happily.  
When another motorcycle roared into the clearing in front of the house, she quickly stepped back, planting her feet firmly on the floor in front of the porch. 

Merle killed the bikes engine and dismounted the bike. Never bothering to wear a helmet, he only carried his bike keys in his hand. 

Faith turned back to Daryl and hurriedly knotted her bandana around her neck again in order to avoid the inevitable mocking comments from Merle. While she was sure he had already seen the state of Daryl, she wanted to avoid having to have that conversation altogether.

“I’ll see you later. I love you.” She grinned. 

He nudged his head up at her “love you too” 

Merle approached the house as Faith passed him on the way to her bike. A huge, playful grin was plastered across his face as he glanced from her to Daryl and back again. She heard him begin to chuckle as she passed and got on her bike. He wandered up to Daryl, his smug grin still there. 

“I just hear what I think I heard?” He asked. “The L word?!” 

Daryl growled under his breath. “Shut up, Merle.”

Merle immediately looked at Faith when he heard the sound of the bikes engine roaring to life. He started towards her, his eyebrows pinched together as he listened. She had also noticed the unusual sound and shut the ignition off when Merle stopped in front of her. 

“That don’t sound right, Sugar.” 

“No.” She agreed “it doesn’t. I’ve never heard it make that noise before. It’s been fine this morning.” 

He circled the bike, his eyes scanning over the chrome frame and engine. He rubbed at his chin with one hand, the other was planted on his hip. 

“Hopefully it’ll be OK if I can just get it to a mechanic” Faith commented. 

“Nah. Leave it with me. I’ll take a look at it.” He offered. 

She shifted in the bikes seat, seeing Daryl watching their whole exchange from the porch. She wasn’t sure about this offer, having only ever had her bike worked on by a trained motorcycle mechanic.

“I appreciate the offer. But no, thank you. This bike is my pride and joy.” 

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, his hand shooting out and pointing to his own Triumph. 

“She’s my pride and joy… and she purrs like a fuckin’ kitten.” He retorted. Faith couldn't argue, his bike did always sound near enough perfect.

Daryl hopped down from the porch and approached them, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. 

“He knows what he’s doin. That bike ain’t never seen a mechanic, ‘cause it don’t have to. He does all the work.” He affirmed. 

Faith studied Merles confident and blasé appearance for a few moments before dismounting the bike and handing him the keys. 

“You scratch it and I’ll kick your ass.” She warned. 

“Relax, sweet cheeks. Im’ma take good care of her. I know if I don’t I’ll end up cut up like a god damn shish kabob like my brother”

Daryl tried to mask a laugh but ended up releasing it in a snort and lowering his head in the hope that Faith couldn’t see how funny he found Merle’s comment. She shot him a stern but mildly humorous look and ended up giggling herself. 

“Hey, lover boy?” Merle addressed Daryl. “Pick her up tomorrow, bring her back here. Should be done by then.” 

“Sure” Daryl replied, turning to Faith. “C’mon, I’ll give ya a ride home.” 

*****

That night, Faith had decided to jump in her truck and head to the lake after receiving a phone call from Hope that had knocked her for six. Needing to escape to somewhere peaceful where she couldn’t be disturbed, she pulled up at the side of the road and headed through the woods, using the light of her cell phone to guide her. Twigs and snapped under her boots and she shoved bushes and low hanging branches from her path. Finally reaching the edge of the lake, she scanned the scenery for her regular seat. The rounded rock that looked like a giant, spherical perch that overlooked most of the body of water. 

A solitary, dark figure cut a lonely picture as someone sat on top of her rock. She crept towards them slowly, trying to sneak past and deciding to attempt to remain unseen in case she disturbed them. Only a few feet away, she shifted her weight on to her leading foot only for a twig to snap under it. The figure whirled around and Faith raised her hand, shielding her face from the harsh gaze of a flashlight. 

“Faith?” Came a voice that she recognised straight away. 

“Daryl?!” He moved the flashlights beam to her left and she could see he had been pointing his crossbow at her. 

“You going to shoot me?” She laughed. 

“Lucky I didn’t, sneakin’ around in the dark like that. Here” he said, offering her his hand. She took it and started to climb up the rock, settling next to him. He placed his crossbow down beside him and kept his flashlight on so he could see her, setting it between them both and pointing it at the lake. 

“What are you doing out here so late?” She asked. 

“Could ask you the same thing.” He shot back. 

“I had some… news. Needed to be somewhere dark and silent to process it. You?” 

“Was huntin’. Merle’s at home with a whore. Been at it like rabbits. Had to get outta there. Likely to go on all damn night. What news ya get?” 

Faith sighed and it was some time before she answered. She took hold of his hand and kissed the back of it, bringing her legs up and crossing them under her, she placed their interlocked hands in her lap and tried to see his blue eyes in the hazy darkness around them. 

“Hope called me.” She said, casting her eyes over the trees that surrounded the lake. Everything was pitch black unless the white glow of the moon was able to touch it. The air had a bite to it after having cooled from the sun and she shivered slightly after a light breeze licked at her skin. 

“Yeah? How’s she doin’?” He asked. 

“She’s pregnant.” Faith replied. 

He fell completely silent for around a minute, staring out across the water and watching it ripple as fish and insects went about their nightly routine, dipping in and out. He could see why this was news that she would have to process, Hope was young and as far as he was aware, wasn't even in a relationship with anyone.

“Shit” He eventually murmured. “Thought she just started college.” 

“She has.” She nodded solemnly, holding onto his hand tighter than she normally would. “I didn’t know what to say. Obviously, it wasn’t planned.” 

“Who’s the dad?” He questioned. 

“Some guy she’s been seeing all of five minutes. Says he’s going to stick around. But we’ll see how that pans out. She asked me not to tell mom or dad.” 

“You alright?” He asked, noticing her grip tightening and her shoulders sagging. 

“I don’t know. I wanted her to get her degree, enjoy being young and have fun. Now she’s going to have a kid to look after. She says she’s happy but I’m not so sure.” 

Faith had always imagined Hope to the sister that managed to reach as far as possible in the education system. While she could be a little dizzy and lack common sense sometimes, she was academically smart and her mother and sister had high hopes for her, while her father continued to be shocked by her every achievement. Faith knew all along that the opposite sex was her weakness after having watched her try to find the attention she craved in all the wrong places. She just hoped that the guy that had impregnated her was at least a decent person. 

“She wants to keep it.” She huffed, flapping her free hand down onto her lap. “I’m thinking of asking her to come and live with me once she hits her final trimester. I don’t want her stuck in an apartment with some jackass who can’t take care of her.”

She had enough room in her house to give Hope all the space she needed and knew she’d be better off with her sister there to help her. But Faith was apprehensive. Essentially, she was signing up for constant babysitting duties and sleepless nights. 

“Ya gonna be an Aunt.” Daryl smiled down at her. 

She didn’t say anything for a few moments, letting the title sink in. Aunt Faith. She didn’t expect to have to process this one until Hope was a lot older.

“And you’re going to be an Uncle.” She mused 

He looked confused for a moment and Faith could almost see the thoughts running through his head. 

“I am?” he questioned. 

“Sure. You're with me. We’re Aunt Faith and Uncle Daryl” She rolled her eyes. “Unless you’ve got plans to leave me before then.”

He laughed at the thought. “Yeah, that’s going to happen on the Twelfth of never.”

He had never considered things from this point of view. Being in a relationship now meant he had all sorts of peculiar scenarios to think about. Faith was right, Hope’s child would just see him as Uncle Daryl and that was a scary concept. Not only because it would mean that a small child would look up to him. But also, because he would find himself as a member of Faith’s family. 

She smiled and leaned her head on his arm. She enjoyed the sensation of him shifting closer to her, letting go of her hand and draping his arm around her. She ran her finger along the seam of his jeans, up and down, up and down as she thought about how her family was going to experience yet another drastic change once Hope’s baby was born. She worried about the impact her mother and fathers’ toxic personalities would have on the child and wondered if Hope would ever want either one of them to have any involvement past gifts at Christmas and on Birthdays. 

“Ya ever want kids?” Daryl said hesitantly. He instantly regretted it the moment the words left his mouth and he wished he could take them back. It was too early to be asking such questions and he had little to no desire to have children of his own. Now, he had created an awkward situation for himself. Faith sat back and ran a hand through her hair, her curls bouncing at the end and shining in the light from the flashlight.  
“Not really.” She replied quietly, not sure if his question referred to before she met him, or now. Either way, she was shocked by his bold choice of topic but wasn’t going to show it. 

“I didn’t want to have to bring up a child on my own on an army base. Mikes tours were two years at a time. I had a career and just couldn’t imagine bringing a kid into the equation.” She explained. “And now…”  
Daryl held his breath. 

“…I don’t know. Probably not. I never really thought about it for the last couple years.” 

He grunted and pulled her back to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. She snuggled against his warm body, ignoring the cold snap on her arm from the leather of his vest. He was relieved she hadn’t reacted badly to his question. 

“What about you?” She whispered. 

But he hadn’t realised he would have to answer the same one. 

“Nah.” He said without hesitation. “Never even wanted to be with anyone until you showed up.” 

He felt her laugh softly against him and tuck her arm inside his vest. 

“Something tells me you’d make a good father” 

When she said it, the words were so quiet Daryl knew he wouldn’t have even heard them if they were anywhere else but by the lake in the woods at night. 

“Don’t.” He responded. Sounding more serious than he’d intended.

She sat up, her hand still resting on his leg. 

“What? You would.” She told him, nuzzling into the side of his face and leaving light kisses on his cheek. He half smiled at her affectionate gestures. 

“Wouldn’t wanna risk me turnin’ out like my ol’ man” he admitted.

Faith felt a rush of sadness. While her own father was absent even when he was in the same room, she never had to endure violence from him. 

“I never met your father and I know you’re nothing like him. Or Merle for that matter. You are your own person and when you chip away at the hardened shell you’ve hidden away in, it’s obvious how sensitive you can be.” 

He grumbled under his breath but Faith could tell it wasn’t directed at her. Rather, it was a generalised noise of reluctant agreement. 

“Everythin’ good in me is because of you.” He said. 

“No” she shot back “It was there before. I know… because It’s what drew me to you.” 

Not knowing what else to say, Daryl kissed her forehead and resumed his watch on the ripples of the lake. He wondered how long it would be until Merle and his lady of the night would pass out in a drink and drug induced coma that would allow him to go home and get some sleep. But he figured the night was young for them and accepted that he was probably going to be here well into the early hours. Faith slid her arms around him, one across his back and one round his stomach.

“You’re coming home with me” She told him. 

Feeling no desire to protest, he nestled his lips into the side of her hair, kissed her and stayed there. 

“Mm” He grunted. 

“You should just come to my place. When this happens. I don’t want you sitting out here alone when you have somewhere to go.”

He moved his head to the side slightly and brought a hand up, brushing through the strands of her hair with his middle and index fingers. 

“I’d be there all the damn time. Happens most nights.”

“You spent a lot of time on your own before you met me, didn’t you?” She queried. 

“Yeah. S’alright. Heads quiet when I’m alone.” He answered. “And when I’m with you.”

“I’m glad I help” She grinned. “If you ever want to go to my place and I’m at the bar you can just wait for me there or take my key and meet me at home.”

“Alright. Thanks.” He agreed, accepting her offer. 

She broke away from him and drew her jacket further around her body, feeling the pinch of the cold air even more. Daryl climbed down from the rock and leaned his crossbow on his leg. He held out his hands and beckoned her down. She climbed halfway and allowed him to lower her down to the ground. They wandered hand in hand back to the road, Daryl leading the way with his crossbow over his shoulder and his flashlight in his other hand.

*****

The sun flooded through the window. Bright, warm beams casting a heated glow throughout the bedroom. Faith pulled the covers up over her face to shield herself from the intensity of the sun. She had forgotten to close the drapes the night before. Twisting her body over onto the opposite side, she hazarded a glimpse of the bed next to her. It was empty. She groaned and buried her face back into the sheets. Daryl had left already. She lay motionless for a few minutes, noticing her body temperature increasing due to the sunlight in the room cast over her bed. Unable to bear it any longer, she threw the covers back and sat up, bringing her legs up and rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. She remembered the life changing phone call she’d taken the day before. Hope was pregnant. 

A noise from the lower level of the house caught her attention and she froze. Footsteps on the staircase. Daryl emerged in the doorway holding a mug of coffee. He leaned against the doorframe and the corner of his mouth curled up. Faith instinctively ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly conscious of the fact that she’d just woken up and probably looked like she’d been dragged through a hedge backwards. 

“Mornin’.” He said. 

“Hey” She replied, her voice tinged with shyness. 

He wandered into the room and rounded the bed, handing her the coffee. She took it gratefully and sipped the hot liquid. He could see that her bruises were yellowing, on their way to fading. His own were the same and his scratches no longer stung with pain.

“Took a shower. Hope ya don’t mind. Merle’s probably passed out in ours.” He pondered. 

“I don’t mind” She smiled, observing his still damp hair. “It’s nice having you here. I thought you’d gone home.”

He shook his head and sat down beside her on the bed. “Takin ya back to get ya bike, remember?”

She rolled her eyes “I totally forgot. Hope’s bombshell has severely distracted me.” She took a gulp of her coffee and lay back on the plush, grey, velvet headboard. Daryl scooted up next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders before leaving a kiss on the side of her face. 

_They had arrived at Faith's house after midnight the night before and both succumbed to sleep almost straight away. When Faith had woken before the sun had risen, she glanced to her side to see Daryl in a deep sleep with his arms resting above his head. She had studied him closely in the dim light, following every bump and curve of his muscular arms, and realising he had more tattoos on his chest, and on his inner bicep. She wasn't sure how she had not noticed these before. Even when she was married, she hadn’t felt such a constant, niggling longing for intimacy with someone as much as she now felt with Daryl._

_She had gradually climbed on top of him, slipping her legs over his and he had roused to find her tenderly kissing over his chest. Initially, she hadn’t intended to wake him, the desire to feel him under her and in her taking precedence over letting him rest. With one hand, he had threaded his fingers into her hair, causing her to realise she had woken him. She sat up as his other hand found the bottom of her T-shirt and hoisted it over her head, allowing him to caress every curve of her torso._

_In contrast to the what had transpired in the hallway downstairs, everything had been gradual and lingering. Hands gliding over each other unhurriedly as opposed to the feverish grasping of the previous morning. Daryl had sat up and held her to him, making use of his tongue on her breasts, her lips, and her collarbone. Her body was firmly clamped in his arms wrapped around her back. Her rhythm was leisurely, passionate and sensual until pressure started to build, breaths became louder, shallower and the need for release fast approached. Her fingers traced over his face, and she ghosted his lips with hers._

_He had brought her head forward, she had kissed his shoulder and flattened her hands against his chest when the explosion neared._

_“I’m gonna come” He had whispered._

_Right on time. She had thought._

_Then it hit. The ripple that shuddered through them both, simultaneously connecting them. Bodies tightening and nerve endings igniting._

_Laying next to each other in a glorious mess of panting and feathered, finger tip touches, Faith wished she could hold onto the moment forever._

_“I’m sorry I woke you up” She had said, laying on her side. Light from the window illuminating the smooth arc of her waist and hip._

_“Don’t ever be sorry for that” He had hushed as his breathing returned to normal._

*****

Faith hopped out of Daryl’s truck and slammed the door shut, Daryl doing the same on the other side. To his surprise, Merle was up, dressed and finishing up work on Faiths bike. 

Merle wiped the fuel tank down with a rag and stood back to survey his work, his vision rising to see his brother and Faith walking towards him. 

“What’s the diagnosis, Doc?” Faith grinned. 

Merle hung the rag on a handlebar and rubbed a hand over his jeans, leaving a dark oil patch on his dirty jeans.

“She had herself a little wiring problem. Fixed it easy enough. Gave her a good look over, ya need to keep an eye on those brake pads, they’re wearin’ pretty thin.”

“They are?” She asked, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked at him. 

“Gonna need em replacin’ soon. See, I treat my rear brake like it’s a fine ass woman. Easy does it, don’t wanna slam on in there and shock her.” He said, laughing heartily at his own joke. 

“Thanks for the advice” She chortled. 

“Start her up. See whatcha think.” He urged, throwing her the key. She caught it and sat on the bike, turning the key and pulling the clutch in. She clicked it into neutral and hit the ignition. The bike began to rumble and she raised her eyebrows, impressed by the work he’s done. 

“It’s not sounded this good in a long time” She admitted. 

“Told ya, he’s good with bikes” Daryl commented. 

Faith patted the fuel tank and grinned at Merle. 

“She’s a fine specimen.” He said 

She switched the bike off and dismounted it, walking up to Merle and flinging her arms around him. For a second, he froze in shock before he slowly lifted his arms and returned her hug, albeit loosely and with a great deal of hesitation. He caught Daryl's eye, who was smirking at him.

“Thank you, Merle.”

Daryl’s head was low but he was watching them with great amusement.

“You have to let me pay you or something” Faith offered as she stepped back.

“Nah, no need. Ya Daryl’s girl and besides, I spose I owe ya a favour seein’ as I’d be sittin’ in a cell right now if ya hadn’t have stuck ya nose in my business.”

“Does that mean you’re going to court?” She asked

“Well shit, do a broad a favour n’ she still get’s all high and mighty.” he cried. 

Daryl huffed loudly. “Merle, ya gotta go man. They’ll just find ya n’ lock ya up again anyways.”

Merle scuffed around in the dirt with his boots, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. He stopped moving and looked at Faith who scoffed at him and chuckled to herself. 

“You’re a stubborn son of a bitch” She joked. 

Daryl snickered from behind her and Merle’s non-existent eyebrows shot up at her direct comment. He released a small huff and turned, heading into the house. Daryl stepped closer to Faith, his hand lacing into hers. 

“I’ll talk to him” He promised her, earning him a smile and a gentle squeeze of his hand. She allowed herself a long look at him, not caring if it made him uncomfortable. Daryl knew what she was doing, it was the same thing he did to her every time he looked at her. 

“What’s gonna happen with Hope?” He asked. 

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “I’ll call her later and see if she wants to come stay with me for a couple days. Talk things over. I have to try and convince her to tell our parents.”

“Alright. Tell her I said Hey.” He mumbled. 

She reached around his shoulder and pulled her to him, her hand creeping into his hair at the back of his neck. She kissed him quickly and rubbed her nose on his.

“Last night was amazing.” She whispered before stepping back. He nodded in agreement, squinting in the sun. She had managed to successfully cover the bruises on her neck with make-up and Daryl wondered when he would be able to replace them with more.

“Yeah. Um…Thanks” He mumbled. 

She failed to mask a laugh, brining a hand to her face as she giggled. “You’re not supposed to thank me, it’s not a soup kitchen.”

“What? Naw, I didn’t mean that” He said, smiling widely at her. “I meant for lettin’ me stay.”

She pressed her lips together and tried to stop laughing, only to end up sniggering under her breath, relieved to see Daryl doing the same. The two of them stood there like giddy kids in love, shooting each other adoring glances. 

“I gotta go” She told him. 

When he didn’t respond and looked down at his boots, she gave him an uneasy look and figured he might be building up to saying something. Her suspicions were confirmed when he nibbled on his bottom lip. She waited. 

“Can I see ya tonight?” He uttered, quickly glancing up at her.

“Yeah, sure.” She beamed, jumping forwards and kissing his cheek, “Meet me at my house, I get off work at 8pm.” 

He watched as he turned and walked backwards to the house. She got on the bike and retrieved her helmet from the pillion seat and pulled it on, fastening it at the bottom. She started up the bike and slowly crept it to the road, picking up speed as she left the Dixon House property. 

*****

Tank sat in his usual spot reading a newspaper article about the new vaccine that had been developed to combat the virus. It was reported that so far, everyone that the vaccine had been administered to, had made a full recovery. But there were still protests against the quarantine camps and violence breaking out in cities across the country. 

The Silent man sat at his table in the same stance with the same drink, also reading a newspaper. Most of the club were in, dotted about the bar, playing pool and darts, drinking too much too early and entertaining two rather young women that had walked in off the street.

Tank’s eyes scanned over the words and flickered up and over the newspaper as Lynch approached the bar and leaned on it casually in front of Faith, who was counting the money in the register. She stopped counting and stared at him, notes pinched in her fingers. 

“Can I get you something else?” She asked politely. 

Tank saw him lean further towards her, his eyes looking her up and down. He was chewing gum and his slicked back, black hair shone in the spotlights above him. 

“Just a phone number.” He said with a completely serious expression. 

Faith put the money back into the register and closed the drawer. Offering him a strained smile. 

“Not going to happen, Lynch.” She replied. 

Tanks back bristled with irritation. 

“Back with Dixon?” Lynch questioned, drumming his dirty fingertips on the surface of the bar.

“Yes.” She replied. 

“Shame. Thought you’d see the light. Want yaself a real man.” He mocked. 

“I have one.” She quickly shot back. 

“What? Dixon?!” He started to laugh loudly and Faith saw Tank place his newspaper on the surface in front of him and clasp his hands together. Rage was rising in her chest and she knew she had to keep a lid on things, this wasn’t just anyone. It was the club’s president and the guy that was effectively above Tank in the ranks. She inhaled deeply and raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Yes. Dixon.” She said through gritted teeth. 

“Dixon aint nothin’ but a little bitch. Still time to choose the better man, Honey.”

Tank shifted in his seat, able to see that Faith was losing her temper and fast but he had to admit to himself, he had little desire to stop the scene unfolding before him. How he would love to see Lynch put in his place by a beautiful woman that wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. 

Faith let out a fake laugh and placed her hands flat on the bar on either side of her. She leaned close to Lynch and beckoned him with her finger. He moved forwards, a wide smile on his face as she brought her lips close to his ear.

“I think you should know…Daryl makes me come so hard I almost forget my own name. I can assure you, he’s no bitch. I don’t know how much more obvious I need to make it. I am not interested in you. So, if you wipe that shit eating grin off your face and leave me alone. I won’t publicly reject you in front of your entire club.” She hissed. 

Tank rose frim his seat, having just about heard Faith’s words. Lynch glared at her as she leaned back and resumed her counting of the register. 

“Lynch. A word” Tank grumbled as he passed Lynch on the way to the door. 

Faith quickly looked up to see Lynch snarling at her as he made tracks to follow tank. When he turned his back, she released a breath of relief. He intimidated her, but she wasn’t about to let him see that. 

*****

Outside, Tank crossed his arms over his chest and didn’t even flinch when Lynch squared up to him. Standing at almost the same height as tank, give or take a few centimetres, Lynch was using his authority rather than his size.  
“Something ya wanna say?” He spat. 

“Think ya should back off, Lynch.” Tank replied calmly. 

“Don’t recall askin’ for an opinion.” Lynch stated. 

“Maybe, but as ya Sargent at Arms I’m gonna damn well give it to ya.” Tank started. “She’s part owner of this bar, our clubhouse. She’s also in a relationship with the guy that used to transport our shipments. Making things mighty complicated by chasin’ her tail. Leave her be, man.”

Lynch backed up, holding Tank’s gaze with fury in his eyes. 

“If I were you, I’d spend a little more time focused on your role in this club and a little less time worryin’ about her n’ Dixon.” He warned. 

Tank couldn’t help but laugh. “If ya gonna question my role in this club, you’d do well to remember who put ya in the position ya in now… I declined, Lynch. You were voted in because of me. My loyalty has never faltered in 38 fuckin’ years and in that time, I have killed for this club. I have done whatever ya asked of me. So, I am askin’ for this one thing, leave Faith and Daryl alone. There are consequences. She has the potential to buy this whole bar and kick us out on our asses and if ya think you can stop her, ya wrong.”

Lynch still glared at him, his jaw tightened. He raised a hand and rubbed over his scruffy chin, his silver rings shining in the sun. 

“Ya got a hard on for her, Tank?” He mumbled. 

“No” He replied quickly. “That’s you. Debbie didn’t have a scooby how to claw back the money this place was loosin’. I see Faith as the woman that saved our clubhouse.”

Knowing better than to disclose that Faith was like a daughter to him, he opted to keep the focus on the club and its headquarters. To admit his emotional connection to Daryl and Faith, was to put them in danger. Lynch tilted his head back and still refused to break eye contact with Tank, who had to swallow his pride and look away. He was relieved when Lynch stepped back and retreated into the bar and he could only hope that he’d managed to talk some sense into him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! Another one <3 Thanks for reading!

In the days that followed Tank’s confrontation with Lynch, faith found the atmosphere in the bar to be almost unbearable so she had asked Debbie for a few days off so she could spend some time with Daryl and eventually, Hope. Debbie had agreed no questions asked and expressed her sadness that she couldn’t leave Tank and Lynch to it because she was ‘about to strangle them both’. 

Hope had called and told Faith she would be there at some point on the Thursday, traffic depending and that she was bringing the baby’s father with her. Faith had to admit that she wasn’t quite ready to meet the guy that had impregnated her sister but Hope had left little room for argument. 

On Thursday morning, Daryl sat with Faith at the kitchen island having just inhaled a breakfast of bacon and pancakes that she had made him and was working his way through almost half a pot of coffee. 

“You can really eat.” She commented, pouring him another coffee and sliding a bowl of leftover blueberries to him. He had been at her house for the last four nights and intermittently throughout the days. She had never once thought that it was too much. Instead, she loved being around him, his quiet and brooding demeanour contrasting to her anxious and irritated mood about her sister’s predicament. It had served to calm her in her worst moments and having him there to wrap her in his arms at a second’s notice was something she didn’t want to give up. Daryl picked at the blueberries, munching away as Faith doodled around the frame of a crossword in a newspaper. 

“Show, Display.” She mumbled “Thirteen letters.” 

“Demonstration” Daryl said with a mouthful of blueberries. 

She thought for a moment and examined the boxes, counting out the letters in the word. It fit perfectly. She pushed her lips together, nodded once and jotted down the letters into the relevant boxes before checking the next clue. 

“Revelation.” She continued “8 Letters, ends with an ‘E’.”

“Hmm” He mused as he sipped his coffee. “Revelation as in the bible?” He asked 

“I don’t think so” She replied, scratching her head. 

“Then it’s ‘Exposure’.” He said casually.

She looked up at him with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” He questioned, noticing her shocked reaction. 

She shook her head. “Nothing, nothing.” She scribbled the letters into the boxes. 

_Figure this one out, smartass._ She thought. 

“OK, how about…’written or typed document’. Ten letters.”

He lifted his vision to her newspaper and clawed it across the table so he could see it better. 

“Manuscript.” He shrugged

“Oh, come on!” She cried. “How do you know these?!”

He sat back and gave her a blank look. “I dunno. Just do.”

While Faith had never had Daryl pegged as an idiot, she had no idea of his talent for guessing random words from cryptic clues. She filled in the word and shoved the lid back on her pen, slapping it down on the paper in irritation. Daryl was still working his way through the blueberries, now finishing up the last few and throwing them into his open mouth as if it were a game. She watched him from behind suspicious eyes and swiped the bowl away when he was done. 

“I think you’ve done this crossword before.” She blurted out. 

Instead of answering, he slid the paper back across the counter in front of him and thudded an index finger down on the date at the top. 

“Today’s paper. I aint no time traveller. I’m just good at guessin’.” He grumbled, not bothering to look up at her as he went back to drinking his coffee. 

Faith got up and began loading the dishwasher, glancing up at him every now and then. He was wearing his usual leather vest with a black shirt underneath, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He caught her looking at him when he heard her slam the dishwasher shut. 

“Aint such a dumb ass after all, huh?” He quipped. 

They both regarded each other with seriousness before Faith started to laugh. She threw a dish towel at him only for him to catch it. He stood up and ran at her, whipping her legs with it as she squealed and ran around the island. Catching her, he bundled her against the counter and held her still, the both of them giggling at one another. He lifted a hand which held a single blueberry pinched between his thumb and index finger and moved it in front of her face. She grinned and took it from his fingers with her teeth and he kissed her as they both continued to giggle. 

“Wanna try and guess another?” She whispered. 

“Uh huh” He answered, running his fingertips down her chest and gently pulling at the front of her top, revealing the material of her bra. 

“Intimacy” She purred “Three letters.”

She heard a soft growl arise from his throat. He nestled his face into the side of hers. “Sex?” He rasped. 

“We have a winner” She laughed.

When the doorbell rang, Faith quickly leaned back looked confused. She wasn’t expecting Hope to arrive this early but when she twisted around in Daryl’s arms to glimpse out of the window, she saw her sister’s car sat outside the house. 

“Hope’s here.” She said, almost to herself. “Hold that thought.” She pat his chest. 

“Ya damn right. I gotta go, thanks for breakfast.” Daryl replied. She placed a hand on either side of his face. 

“Please don’t go.” She begged. “I’m going to need someone with a level head to keep me calm.”

“And that’s…me?” He asked in disbelief. 

“Yes. It’s you. Please?” She pleaded. 

The doorbell rang again, followed by a soft knock. Not wanting to disappoint her or not be there for her when she needed him, Daryl agreed to stay. 

Faith took a deep breath on the inside of the door. It wasn’t just Hope that she was anxious about seeing. It was the situation she was facing and the strength she would need not to punch the boyfriend in the face. 

“I’m going to kill this little bastard.” She hissed, her hand on the handle of her door. 

“Relax. Just hear ‘em out.” Daryl offered. 

Faith pulled the door open and her face morphed into a smile at the sight of her sister, much to Daryl’s relief. Without a word Hope threw herself into the house and clamped her arms around Faith, who returned her embrace without any reluctance. When she broke away, Daryl was taken aback when she also went in for a hug from him too. He looked at Faith for permission and she gave him a quick nod. He raised his arms and gently pat her back a couple of times. 

“I’m so glad you’re here too.” Hope said to Daryl. 

He just nudged his head up in acknowledgement, not knowing how to respond. Her baby pink T-shirt that boasted row upon row of white hearts, coupled with her bright blue eyes and blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, gave her the look of someone much younger than she was and Daryl was all of a sudden painfully aware of why Faith was being so weird about everything. She still saw her as her kid sister. 

Hope turned back to her sister and took her hand. “I want you to meet Adam.”

The name sounded familiar to her, but she brushed it off and swung her vision round to the door. It was like the wind had been knocked out of her when she saw the man that had hit on her in the grocery store stood on her porch. Her entire body froze and she forgot to breathe, eventually inhaling and beginning to shake her head. 

Daryl was rooted to the spot, his eyes growing wide. “Gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” He uttered to himself. 

Adam was gawping at Faith with a shell-shocked expression, he even backed up a step. Hope’s face dropped when she saw how everyone was looking at her new boyfriend. 

“Oh no.” Faith finally said, shaking her head rapidly. “Oh no, no, no.”

“Faith-” Adam started. 

“NO!” She shouted, pointing at him “You! You are the one that impregnated my sister?!”

“Faith, what the hell?” Hope questioned. 

“I-I can explain.” Adam attempted in his soft, English accent. 

“Oh! He can explain!” Exclaimed Faith, throwing her hands in the air and looking over at Daryl who looked just as shocked as she did. 

“Get in here and explain then, I can’t wait to hear this!” She stepped aside and beckoned him in, the crazed look in her eye ensuring he kept a safe distance. Hope held out her hand and he took it, prompting a loud scoff from Faith as she slammed the door and stormed into the living room, Daryl following closely behind her. 

“Faith, what is going on?! Do you guys know each other?” Hope asked as her eyes darted from Adam to her sister. 

“He hit on me at the grocery store a while back.” Faith snapped.

“Oh, Jesus.” Hope sighed. 

“How did you two meet?” Faith questioned, sinking down on the couch and flicking her hand around at everyone for them to sit down too. Daryl moved and sat on the arm of the couch behind her. 

“Um…Adam works at the University.” Hope said with some trepidation. 

Faith’s eyes widened “Tell me he’s not your professor. He’s like twice your age!”

“Actually, I’m 33-” Adam corrected.

“Shut up” Faith shot at him. 

“No, He’s not my professor. He’s works in budget planning and analysis” She told her. “We met at a bar, I didn’t know he worked at the University at the time.”

Faith drew in a deep breath and felt Daryl place a hand on her shoulder for a moment. She glared at Adam, who was sat beside Hope with her small hand clasped in his, looking like someone was pointing a gun to his head. 

“You know my sister is only 19 years old, right?” She asked. 

“Um, yes. She did tell me. I know it’s a little…unconventional. I can assure you I have treated her with nothing but respect.” He answered nervously. 

Hope was huffing and puffing away in irritation next to him and it was beginning to pinch at Faith’s temper. 

“You got her pregnant, asshole.” 

“Faith! Stop it! I know he’s a lot older than me but he’s right, he has been good to me. He’s staying with me and we’re going to work this out.” Hope countered but Faith continued to give Adam daggers. 

It was one thing to assume that some college guy had made her pregnant and was going to hang around for all of five minutes, but it was another thing entirely that it was someone that was almost twice her sisters age. 

“Are you really that naïve? You think this guy is going to wrap you in a safety blanket and you’ll all live happily ever after?” Faith asked, her eyes flickering to Hope who was now sat with her mouth open in exasperation. 

Adam raised a hand, his index finger extended “Actually, we’ve spoken-”

“If I wasn’t your seed inside my sister, I’d have a mind to call up the university and get your ass fired, buddy! But you’re going to need your job to provide for them!” Faith interrupted. 

“Faith! Stop giving him such a hard time!” Hope argued

‘Don’t think you’re getting away without a lecture either. You only have to look at an older guy and your panties hit the ground so fast they dent the fuckin’ sidewalk! I should have slapped a chastity belt on you when you left here!”

Hope crossed her arms in defiance and Daryl fought to mask a laugh behind her and found he had to turn his body away for a moment and move a hand up to his mouth so none of them could see him smiling. Faith’s almost comical rage tickling him and he knew he’d remember this for a long time to come. 

“Why did you hit on me that day at the store?” She snapped at Adam

“I can’t believe you guys know each other from that” Hope mumbled 

“It’s obvious you prefer a younger model! I was too old for you, anyway!” Faith continued to rage. 

“No, you’re very beautiful, I-I mean you’re both very attractive-” He stammered. 

“Dude” Daryl suddenly said, flicking his finger tips from side to side in front of his throat. “Diggin’ your own grave, man. Stop talkin’.” 

“Right” Adam nodded gratefully. 

The most awful, uncomfortable silence fell heavily on the room and everyone avoided looking at one another, looking at the floor, the curtains the windows and the TV. Daryl shifted nervously and cleared his throat while Faith stared at the rug, her fingers anxiously tracing up and down the seam on Daryl’s Jeans on the arm of the couch next to her. 

“Im’ma go for a smoke.” Daryl said as he got to his feet and made for the door.

“I think I’ll join him.” Adam announced, letting go of Hopes hand. 

*****

Daryl leaned against the outside of the house on the front porch, blowing smoke from his nose. He huffed in annoyance when he saw Adam step outside and light a cigarette. He didn’t not want to have to make small talk, especially not with this guy, but felt that it was inevitable.  
Adam offered him a half smile and leaned on the white railings that lined the porch. His blonde, floppy hair moved in the breeze in front of his face as he kept his head low.  
Daryl could have just stood there in silence, if he was honest he really wanted to, but if there was a chance he could get any information out of him that might quiet Faith’s rage, he was going to try. 

“Of all the people. Had to be you.” He laughed to himself as he shook his head. “The asshole that hit on my girl. Now ya went n’ got her sister knocked up. Couldn’t make this shit up.”

Adam sighed loudly and look a long drag of his smoke. He exhaled while leaning his head back, creating a cloud of greyish haze above him. 

“Honestly? I’m as shocked as you are. I mean, she said her sisters name was Faith, but I never made the connection. Why would I? There are plenty of people in the state of Georgia called Faith.” Adam explained. 

Daryl grumbled under his breath. 

“She’s never going to accept this, is she? Faith?” He queried. 

Daryl shrugged “Maybe, I dunno. She’s pretty acceptin’ of everyone but this is her little sister. Gotta give her time. Let her think shit over.” 

“Mmm” Adam mumbled. 

“You got a thing for teenagers or somethin’?” Daryl questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. He could see Adams demeanour change instantly. 

“No!” He barked “Come on, she looks older than she is! Can’t tell me that you’d say no if she threw herself at you in a bar.” 

Daryl thought for a moment, recalling how Hope did in fact act as if she was throwing herself at him and how he’d rebuffed her advances every time. 

“Sorry, man. Been there and passed that test already.” 

“Hope tried it with you?” He pressed, confused. 

“Ahh she was just messin’ around. Only did it to piss Faith off.” He informed him. “Besides, there’s only like five years between me and Faith. I guess I like ‘em out the other side of the education system.” He taunted, shooting him a sly look and thinking that he deserved a slight dig at his choice to get involved with a teenager.

Adam threw his half-finished cigarette away, launching it over the wall and into the street before covering his face with both of his hands and groaning. 

“Jesus Christ. This has complicated everything even more. I was happy, y’know? I’m going to be a father and Hope is gorgeous and funny and exciting. It’s amazing. I just didn’t want everything to be so bloody difficult with this age gap and… Faith.” He complained. “I can’t believe she’s the woman from the store.”

Daryl also discarded his smoke and walked to the door, stopping briefly. He had never been one to offer advice or have any deep and meaningful chats, especially not with other men that he had witnessed hit on the woman he loved, but did feel a need to try and simplify things. 

“Ya like Hope?” He asked. 

Adam looked thoughtful and began to smile. “Yes, I do.” 

“Then you’ll work it out.” He tried to assure him. 

“I hope so.” Adam said quietly.

Daryl placed a hand on the handle of the door and stopped again. 

“Just so ya know… You fuck with either of them and my promise still stands. I’ll break ya legs.” He told him, not bothering to see his reaction before charging back inside. 

*****

Back in the living room, Faith was glowering at her sister who by now felt like she was on trial for murder. She had told Faith how she had met Adam in a local bar to the university and he had offered to buy her a drink. She hadn’t slept with him that night, but had agreed to go on a date with him after giving him her number. It was on this date that Adam discovered she was nineteen and she had found out where he worked, after that date that they had first slept together. Then, it had blossomed into a secret and intense relationship that moved along at a quick pace. No different to any of the others before, minus the baby. Faith had thought.  
“Look, you’re obviously mad at me and you hate Adam. Maybe we should just go.” Hope said sadly. 

“Oh, shut up.” Faith shot back. “I don’t hate him. I just think he’s a creep. You’re a still a teenager for god sakes. This is life changing, Hope. I don’t want to see you throw your dreams away because of some blonde haired, blue eyed, smooth talking Englishman. But you already are.” 

“I’m not! I’m just taking a year out once the baby is born and then I can go back to school. Adam is going to help with childcare and he has his own house we can live in.” She rambled in a desperate attempt to gain Faith’s approval. 

“I love him, Faith.” She muttered. 

The words hit her like a smack in the face. Before she could answer, Daryl and Adam wandered back into the room. Adam sat back down next to Hope on the other couch and Daryl handed him a bottle of beer followed by Faith. He gave Hope a glass of orange juice which she gratefully accepted and grinned her thanks up at him. He took up his previous spot on the arm of the couch behind Faith. 

“You guys aren’t exactly perfect” Hope continued “You told me Daryl yelled at daddy and that daddy thinks he’s a drug dealer and then Daryl got drunk and dumped you and told you that he only wanted you for sex and then you guys hardly spoke for like, weeks!” 

“What the hell” Daryl muttered to himself as he rubbed his face wearily with his hand. He realized how disastrous that sounded explained in Hope’s choice of words.

“That wasn’t my fault neither was it Daryl’s. He just said what everyone was thinking. Dad’s just an asshole. Despite his impulsive nature…” She shot him a wink “…Daryl and I love each other, we’re going to argue sometimes but we’ll always come back to each other. We don’t have the added pressure of a child and a gigantic age gap. It’s not the same.” 

Daryl once again tried to hide a half smile that had emerged on his face. Hearing Faith’s take on their relationship had solidified exactly how saw it too and he was glad they were on the same page. 

“Do you love my sister?” Faith suddenly threw at Adam. 

To everyone’s surprise, he looked calmly to his side at Hope and smiled at her. “Very much.” He said. 

Faith rolled her eyes, making no attempt to hide her frustration. 

“Yeah, well it’s not enough. There’s a kid in this equation. Along with a fifteen-year age gap and a university that don’t know their finance guy has been boning the students.” 

“Student.” Adam corrected, holding up his index finger “Just the one.” 

“Dude” Daryl stepped in again, shaking his head.

“Are you going to look after her?” Faith carried on, her eyes fixed on Adam. “No walking out when things get tough, no yelling at her when she can’t stop the baby from crying in the middle of the night. No fucking other nineteen-year olds when she loses interest in sex and puts on weight.” 

“Oh my god, Faith!” Hope cried. 

“I promise” Adam said over her. “I promise you, as her big sister. I will take care of her and if I don’t, Daryl here can break my legs, seeing as he seems so keen on the idea.”

“Fine by me” Daryl chimed in. 

Faith held Adam’s gaze, struggling to doubt the sincere and determined look in his eye. 

“You better go and get your stuff from the car” she told them. “You can have the guest room at the end of the hall upstairs.” 

She got to her feet and left the room. 

*****

That night Faith had cooked a meal and everyone had sat at the table silently, the only words exchanged relating to the passing of various condiments. Daryl would have left well in advance if it wasn’t for Faith begging him not to leave her on her own with the situation. He couldn’t seem to say no to her, even if it meant being stuck between three people who couldn’t stand the sight of each other. 

He had found Faith out on the decking in the back yard at one point, necking her third bottle of beer and still seething at the thought of her teenage sister having a much older man’s baby. He had brought her to him and squeezed her tightly against his chest which she buried her face in as he kissed her head. He had told her it was going to be ok, for want of something better to say that would solve it all for her. For her, it was simple but it was just what she needed to hear. 

Hope finished up her meal and placed her cutlery down on the plate. 

“Does anyone wanna go to The Phoenix?” She asked breezily. 

“You can’t drink. You’re underage and pregnant.” Faith grumbled. 

“I’ll drive. I want to see Tank and Debbie and Merle.” 

Daryl glanced up at her “Why in the hell ya wanna see Merle?” He scoffed. 

“I like him. He’s funny.” She chirped. 

“Who’s Merle?” Adam questioned. 

“Daryl’s brother” Faith replied. 

“I could use a drink. Or seven” Daryl stated, hoping that Faith would agree. She glanced up to see all three faces looking at her for agreement. 

“Fine. OK.” She reluctantly sighed. 

“Dinner was great, thank you, Faith. We’ll clean up” Adam offered as he started to collect plates from the table. Hope automatically started to help him and between them they cleared the table and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Daryl shuffled closer to Faith, dipping his head and trying to catch her eye but she was too busy making circular patterns on the table cloth with the blunt end of her knife. 

“I have to tell you something” She admitted. “About Lynch”

Daryl’s heart almost stopped. He knew well enough that Lynch had been after her for weeks and when Lynch wanted something, he usually always got it, one way or another. Then there was the threat he had made in front of the club when Daryl had quit. The threat he was never going to forget. Faith finally looked up at him and saw the look of complete panic on his face. 

“He hit on me. Pretty shamelessly actually. He said some stuff about you, I got really mad and I might have shot him down a little…savagely.” She conceded. “Tank saw the whole thing, took him outside and talked to him. I don’t know what was said, but when Lynch came back into the bar he was red faced and real pissed. Deb said the two of them haven’t spoken since.”

He shifted his chair closer to her and placed a hand on her thigh, resting his forehead on her shoulder. He exhaled loudly and Faith could tell he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. 

“He touch ya?” He uttered.

“No. He was on the other side of the bar to me.”

“He ever touched ya?”

“No, Daryl.”

He looked up at her, moving her hair over her shoulder with a finger. He figured now would be a good time to come clean about the threat Lynch had made towards her. But he thought better of it, concluding that things would never come to that anyway. He had no plans to snitch and he would never let Lynch get close enough to Faith to follow through with his bone chilling threat. He was also sure that Tank would rather face the wrath of the club than see any harm come to her. 

“Don’t matter what he says about me.” He whispered to her, quickly checking the doorway to make sure he wouldn’t be overheard. “Don’t react. Stay away from him. If he ever touches ya, or threatens ya, tell me n’ tell Tank, alright?” 

She put her hand on top of his on her thigh and gently squeezed it. 

“OK” She agreed. She attempted to rise from her seat but found Daryl was holding her in place. He tugged on her arm, causing her to lean her body closer to him and threaded his fingers into her hair at the side of her face. His forehead connected with hers. 

“Aint ever gonna let him, or anybody else hurt ya. I promise.” He uttered. 

She kissed him softy, a hand positioned on his neck. He quickly jolted backwards when Hope appeared to collect the beer bottles. He swallowed hard and kept his head low, his eyes flickering up and seeing Hope smiling with genuine happiness at them both. Faith rubbed his knee and began helping her sister. 

The bar was busy, bustling with sports fans watching a baseball game and Daryl could see at least half of the club taking up the long table on the far side. Tank’s face lit up when he saw Faith and Daryl walk in but otherwise he remained outwardly stoic in front of Lynch, who was immersed in conversation with the club’s treasurer in front of the darts board. 

Debbie hadn’t even noticed them arrive until they were next to be served. Hope stood behind Faith with Adams arm firmly clamped around her shoulders. 

“Oh, my lord! Thank you, Jesus!” Debbie screeched, her pink talons flicking in the air as she raised her hands in praise of Daryl and Faith’s presence. “Ya been gone four days and I’m hanging on by my bra strap here, Angel!” 

“It’s a pretty strong bra strap.” Tank jested from across the bar, raising his glass politely at them all.

“I’m not here to work, Deb. I’m here for a strong drink. Hit me.” Faith grinned. 

“Comin’ right up!” She cried, winking at her and slamming a shot glass down in front of her, followed by the largest bottle of tequila they had. Daryl leaned down and focused on the worm that was festering in the bottom of the bottle. 

“Nice.” He smiled “Make that two” 

“Yessir!” Debbie laughed, adding another glass and raising her vision to Hope. 

“Ooh! It’s a family affair tonight! The little one is here too! Hi Honey!” Debbie yelled over the top of Faith and Daryl’s heads. Hope shuffled forwards, shoving an unsuspecting man away from the edge of the bar and dragging Adam into the gap with her. She reached out and grabbed Debbie’s face, planting a kiss on her cheek and pointing to Tank before giving him a wink. He chuckled and finished up his whiskey. Faith noticed how protective Adam was over her sister, shielding her with his arms and watching her every move. 

_I should think so._ She thought. 

An hour later and Faith and Daryl had managed a fair number of shooters and the bottle was considerably emptier. They sat on a table on the opposite side of the bar to Lynch and the club and Faith had to admit, the more effort she made to talk to Adam and get to know him, the more she liked him. Daryl had remained his usual, quiet self but had been given no choice but to talk when Hope demanded it. 

When Daryl challenged Hope to a game of pool, Faith found herself alone at the table with Adam as they watched Daryl wipe the floor with her at the game. 

“You should know something” Faith said, having to raise her voice over the sound of the jukebox which had now taken precedence over the TV sound because one club member deemed it so. 

“Our parents are going to hate you. They hate everyone. They hate each other. Probably themselves too. My father hates Daryl. I hope he doesn’t give a shit, because I sure as hell don’t.”

Adam picked up her shot glass and tilted it at her “You mind if I...?” He asked. 

“No, go ahead.” She agreed, pushing the bottle across the table to him. He poured himself a drink and threw it back effortlessly.  
“I’m sure you’re meant to have salt and lemon with this.” He commented, wiping his face with his sleeve. 

“Only if you’re a pussy.” Faith grinned. 

“OK, so your parents will hate me. Do you think I care? I came here with Hope to prove that I’m not going anywhere, no matter what anyone thinks. Even you. Although, you are the only one who’s opinion she seems to value.” He affirmed and she found it hard not to admire his determination.

Faith studied his face. He was handsome and she couldn’t blame Hope for trying, she had almost given in that day at the store, but her feelings were well and truly with Daryl, who in her eyes was the most attractive man she had ever seen, regardless of what was happening at the time. She hoped Adam meant what he said and that he would hold on to his promises. But there was only really one way to find out. 

She smiled at him and tilted her head forward in a small nod. She then sat back in her seat, looking around the bar. The silent man sat in the middle of the hectic room, his hand gripped around his beer glass. His eyes creeping over everyone around him. Debbie was whizzing from one person to another pouring drinks and swearing at people for being too demanding Tank was right next to her, helping to serve and laughing at her panic. Lynch was leaned against the wall opposite her, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes burning into her soul.

“Well smack my ass n’ call me Susan! Look who it is!” Merle’s voice cut through the invisible thread of tension between Faith and Lynch as he shot up to the pool table and caught Hope in his arms when she flung herself at him, draping herself around his shoulders and giggling loudly. Daryl stood calmly at their side and took the opportunity to steal a glance at Faith. Adam’s back straightened as he witnessed the rough, redneck pick up his pregnant girlfriend and whirl her around. Both of his hands flattened on the table as if he were going to get up.

“Simmer down there, England. That’s Merle, Daryl’s brother. He leaves a little something to be desired, but he’s cool with Hope. He wouldn’t hurt her.” Faith insisted as she looked up to Lynch glaring at Merle and Daryl, then at Hope. 

When Merle put Hope firmly back on the floor, he held his hand out to Daryl, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled close to his brother for a manly back slap. Hope went back to the game and started lining up her next shot.

“Little Brother! Ya moved out or somethin’?” Merle asked “Gonna have to hire a damn maid, place is a fuckin’ mess without ya followin’ me around with a trash bag in ya hand.”

Daryl laughed. “I aint moved out. Just been stayin’ with Faith for a few days.”

“Playin’ house, huh?” Merle quipped. “Sure she don’t wanna shack up with us? She’ll look mighty pretty in a maid’s outfit.” He chuckled. 

“Shut up, man. Fuckin’ creep.” Daryl laughed, shoving him in the arm. 

Merle’s gravelly laugh rattled above the buildings noise and turned his head to see Faith sat next to Adam. “Who’s the backstreet boy?”

“Hope’s boyfriend.” Daryl replied. 

“Hmm” He hummed, walking over to Faith and standing in front of her. She smiled up at him and he held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and he leaned forwards, kissing the back of it and winking at her. 

“Merle” She beamed. 

“Miss Faith” He replied, shifting his vision to the side at Adam. 

“Merle, this is Adam, Hope’s boyfriend. Adam, this is Merle, Daryl’s older brother.” She said, taking her hand back. Merle looked down his nose at him, pressing his thin lips together. To Faith’s surprise, he held out his hand and Adam shook it. 

“Good to meet you.” Adam said, keeping it simple. 

“Likewise.” Merle rasped before letting go and heading to the bar. 

Faith drew her eyes away from Daryl and Merle to check what Lynch was doing, realising he was gone. 

*****

By the time 11pm rolled around, Faith was feeling fuzzy and had a serious case of the giggles fuelled by Merle who had sat beside her for most of the night. Daryl sat in her other side and exchanged drunken, suggestive looks at her on more than one occasion. It seemed Merle really did like Faith, having to make minimal effort to get along with him, although Daryl was quite sure her pretty features and low, v-shaped neckline might have had something to do with it. They had switched from tequila to beers, the latter lasting longer and being less harsh and quick to take effect. 

Hope and Adam played round after round of pool, their jovial laughter and digs at one another being a sight to behold for Faith. She was starting to think that maybe Adam wasn’t such a bad guy after all, and that their situation happened to be a case of right guy, wrong age.

When she got up to go to the bar, Daryl noticed Lynch striding across the room towards her and stood up in his seat. Merle also clocked lynch’s determined path but slapped his brothers arm.  
“Sit the fuck down.” He hissed. 

“He’s been botherin’ her.” Daryl told his brother. 

“Lynch bothers whoever the fuck he wants, unless ya wanna be six feet under a patio somewhere, shut up and sit down.” Merle ordered. Daryl sank back down into his seat by twisted his body to enable him to see what was going on. 

Lynch had stopped right next to Faith and was leaning on the bar, his body turned towards her. He was peering at her with a smirk on his face. 

Faith tried to remain calm, catching Tanks eye across the bar. He gave her a small nod. 

_I got your back._

“Remembered ya name yet?” Lynch mocked, looking her up and down.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack! Apologies for the delay in posting. I've had a very busy week! Have a long chapter and some fluffy fluffiness.

Faith kept her back straight and her eyes bright, trying to come across as indifferent as possible in front of Lynch.

“It starts to come back sometimes, and then… well it just vanishes again.” She winked at him. An act of bravado that she thought was probably extremely transparent but she had no choice but to try and pretend. Lynch scoffed and Faith was pleased when Debbie appeared and clicked her fingers at him.

“C’mon, Slick. What’ll it be? I ain’t got all damn night.” She barked.

“Same again.” He said, throwing her a fake smile and looking back at Faith. “And whatever Faith here is ordering” he called over his shoulder to Debbie.

Faith’s back prickled with fear and rage.

“There’s no need for you to do that, Lynch. ” She assured him, hoping he would just go away. She wanted to look back at Daryl, make sure he was watching. But she dare not let Lynch see her seeking his security.

“Think of it as an apology. I gotta make nice and wipe the slate clean. Don’t I?” He sneered. She could tell he was lying through his teeth and wondered why.

“Whatever, Fine. ” She agreed. “Thanks.”

Daryl watched Lynch hand money over in exchange for Faith’s drink and it took every ounce of self-control in him not to jump over the tables and smash Lynch’s head into the bar. But he knew there was too much risk involved, too much to lose for both him and Merle and above all else, he wasn’t about to put Faith in danger for anything. When she returned to the table, he was incensed to see that Lynch had followed her. She sat next to Daryl and quickly shifted closer to him, prompting him to loop an arm over her shoulders.

 _Damn right. Ownership, asshole._ Daryl thought.

Lynch’s wrinkled and dark eyes scanned their small group, the small ’13’ tattooed under his right eye catching Faith’s attention.

“Evenin’ folks.” He announced. “Y’all havin’ a good night?” He asked

“Sure are” Merle replied “Sit ya ass down, Lynch. Have a drink.”

Daryl’s torso stiffened beside Faith. _Say no _. He thought. _Just say no_.__

“Thanks for the offer, man. But this is just a flyin’ visit. I wanted to introduce myself to the fresh meat.” He grinned, flashing a silver tooth and leering at Hope, who was beaming up at him like an innocent kid to a child snatcher with an arm full of sweets. He held out his hand to her and she quickly took it. Instead of a handshake, she found her fingers being squeezed gently.

“Hi, I’m Hope.” She chirped. “I’m Faith’s younger sister.”

Faith was panicked by Hope’s complete naivety to the situation. She was sure she had seen Lynch before and knew he was the club’s president, but had never met him before. Having been warned by her big sister to keep her distance from all the club members barring Tank, she was mildly irritated by her innocence to it all.

“Well aint you as cute as a button?” Lynch sneered, giving Faith a wink. Daryl’s arm got tighter around her shoulders. “I can see the family resemblance, y’all are sweeter than cherry pie.”

“Oh, stop.” Hope giggled, earning her a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed look from her sister.

“Name's Lynch” He said, finally letting go of her hand.

“You’re the Club president, right?” Hope questioned, edging forward in her seat while Adam watched over her, his face pale and his eyes wide.

“That I am, little lady.” He replied, looking down his nose at her. “Seen the big Harley in the parkin’ lot? The one with the club logo on the Fuel tank? That baby’s mine. I’ll take ya for a spin if ya want.”

Hope laughed and glanced at Adam, her face dropping rapidly when she saw the look of sheer horror on his features at the prospect of his pregnant girlfriend getting on a motorcycle with the president of a 1% MC.

“Uh… thanks for the offer, but I’m pregnant, so I shouldn’t be getting on any motorcycles at all.” She said jovially.

“What the shit did she just say?” Faith heard Merle growl to Daryl who quickly told him to shut up.

“Well, somebody’s been a busy girl.” Lynch laughed “Maybe some other time, Honey. Nice to meet ya, I’ll be keepin’ an eye on ya.” He growled, backing up and giving Faith and Daryl a stone cold, threatening glare.

When he reached the other side of the room, Faith breathed a sigh of relief and glanced to her side at Daryl, who was already regarding her with a sad look. She rubbed his leg in assurance.

“Ya knocked up?!” Merle yelled across the tables to Hope, who was busy telling Adam that she thought Lynch seemed like a nice, polite man. She rolled her eyes at Merle and gave him a sympathetic look.

“I was going to tell you, I promise.” She told him.

Merle, to Faith’s surprise, looked shell-shocked. He sat forwards, elbows on his knees and rubbed his stubbly chin. “It’s this guy’s kid?” He questioned as he motioned to Adam. Hope nodded enthusiastically.

He furrowed his brow, much to Daryl and Faith’s amusement, who tried not to laugh. He glanced at Faith. “Guys old enough to be her damn daddy’. He pointed out.

“Yes.” She nodded.

Leaning back in his chair, he gawped from one person to another, finally landing on his brother.

“Well, shut my mouth!” He exclaimed “Can y’all believe my baby brother is gonna be Uncle Daryl” He chuckled loudly.

“Stop, man. Don’t.” Daryl warned, stifling a laugh. Faith, Hope and Adam were all doing the same.

“Aint that some shit!” He howled “Hey, hey” he wheezed, nudging Daryl in his arm “Ya gotta be careful man, kids gonna be moody as shit n’ wielding it’s self a mini crossbow in one hand and a pack of smokes in the other if it spends too much time with the likes of you!” He roared with laughter, throwing his head back, his chest and shoulders juddering as he cackled at his own joke. Daryl turned his attention to Faith, who by now was cupping her hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to hide how funny she found Merle’s comment.

“Thanks for the support” He scoffed at her, a smile tugging at his lips “Bitch”

Faith gave in and began laughing hysterically, followed by Hope. “I’m sorry!” She cried.

Daryl looked back at Merle who was downing the last of his drink. “You’re a fuckin’ prick, y’know that?”

Merle got to his feet and slapped the back of Daryl’s head playfully before heading to the bar. In that moment, having forgotten about Lynch breathing down her neck, she actually found herself reasonably content. Having carved herself some semblance of a friendship with Daryl’s brother and refraining from strangling Adam, instead finding him to be pleasant enough, if a little fragile, she felt she was back to focusing on the two things that were most important to her now. Her relationship with Daryl and her unborn niece or nephew.

*****

Having arrived back at Faith’s house well into the small hours, everyone retreated to bed almost immediately, Daryl being the only one to stay up and smoke on the back porch. He had just assumed he was spending yet another night at the house and he wasn’t about to complain. Since he’d been staying with Faith, he’d had no nightmares and although he always woke in the middle of the night, he had still slept better than he had in his entire life. There was also the added bonus of Faith’s cooking. In particular the huge breakfast spreads she seemed to enjoy preparing so much.

During the nights, he found she would often wake him unintentionally by wrapping herself around him in her sleep and quietly murmuring to herself in some kind of sleep language that he couldn’t understand, but enjoyed listening to anyway. While he was relishing practically living with her, he was also starkly aware that he would have to go back to his place and Merle at some point and so tried not to indulge too much in how the other half lived.

In the morning, Faith rolled over to see Daryl squinting at her, his eyes open but heavy with sleep. She slinked close to him and left feather light kisses on his face before telling him to go back to sleep and quietly sliding out of bed. She showered, dressed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Hope was sat at the kitchen island, a pen gripped in her fingers as she concentrated on drawing an intricate and delicate pattern around the edge of a flyer for a local pizza joint. She wore an oversized, white T-shirt with her university logo emblazoned on the front and pink shorts. Her hair was tied up but was messy and fuzzy from being laid on a pillow all night. She glanced up and smiled at her sister when she appeared in the doorway.

“Morning” Faith greeted in surprise. “Didn’t think anyone was up. You know it’s 7am, right?”

“Yeah” Hope sighed. “I get nauseous around this time now. It sucks.”

Faith squeezed her shoulder as she passed and prepared the coffee machine before opening the refrigerator and piling up supplies to begin making a breakfast feast. This was her favourite meal of the day, having not been able to enjoy a decent breakfast as a child. Living in Motels with her pregnant, neurotic mother meant she hardly ate anything at all and when they did finally move home, there was never any time to eat when her father bundled her out of the house and dropped her off at school so he could be at the office early. For the past week, she had loved being able to make elaborate morning meals and had loved it even more because she got to do it for Daryl.

“Adam still asleep?” Faith asked.

“Yeah, he sleeps like a baby. It’s annoying.” Hope complained, slamming the pen onto the flyer. “Is Daryl awake?”

“Not sure. He was half asleep when I got up.” She replied, passing Hope at the island and catching sight of her forlorn face. She paused and decided to sit down opposite her.

“You haven’t told him yet, have you?” Faith questioned.

Hope peered up at her and slowly shook her head when the coffee machine beeped. Faith got up and poured them both a coffee, sliding Hope’s across the surface to her. She sat back down on the stool in front of her.

“Have you told anyone? Anyone at all?” She pressed.

Again, Hope shook her head and curled her fingers around the coffee mug. “Does Daryl know?” She squeaked.

Faith nodded. “Yes, he does. You need to tell Adam.”

“I know” She agreed. “How did Daryl react?”

Faith smiled as she remembered the day he had asked her outright about her wealth and how her body had crawled with anxiety at the thought of him thinking differently of her.

“He asked me outright. Put me on the spot after realising how much money I’d put into the bar and the house. So, I told him. I was going to keep it to myself for a while longer but I couldn’t lie to him. He was shocked. But he’s been great about it.” She shrugged.

“Will you-will you be there when I tell Adam?”

“Yes, of course” Faith affirmed.

“And Daryl?” Hope asked.

She hesitated, not wanting to answer for Daryl in his absence but figuring she could talk him into it anyway. “Yes, if you want him there.”

“I do. Can I tell him at breakfast? We leave today, It’s my only chance.” She pleaded.

Faith smiled “Sure”

Hope sat silently while Faith pottered about the kitchen cooking. When everything was ready, Adam and Daryl still hadn’t emerged and she decided to keep the food in the oven until they had roused. She sent Hope to go and get Adam, while she headed to her bedroom in search of Daryl.

*****

Upstairs, Daryl was still asleep. She crept across the room and opened the drapes slightly, causing a slither of light to glow across his face. He groaned in protest and drew the sheets up, burying his head in them. Faith laughed to herself and went to sit next to him on the bed. She stroked his messy brown hair.

“Daaaaryl” She cooed “Baaaacon”

He quickly lifted his head from under the sheets and blinked at her with bleary eyes.

“Bacon?” He rasped. “I’m up, I’m awake.” He rolled onto his back and pushed himself up in the bed, leaning his back against the headboard and scratching at his scalp with both hands while Faith grinned at him. She handed him a coffee and he accepted gratefully, sipping it intermittently and daydreaming as he glanced around the room.

“Hope hasn’t hold Adam about our inheritance yet.” Faith started. “She wants to tell him over breakfast. She’s asked if you and I will be there.”

“Me?” He exclaimed “Why me?”

“Because you’ve already experienced the ‘bombshell’ she’s about to drop on him.” She explained.

“I aint gonna be much help.” He stated, taking a big gulp of his coffee.

“You don’t have to say anything, just be there.” She smiled, giving him a side glance and a wink.

“Alright” he sighed. “I’ll let ya think of a way to repay me.”

Faith’s eyebrows shot up and she laughed, gently nudging him with her elbow.

“OK, Mr. Demanding. I can think of one or two things.” She giggled.

*****

Everyone ate quietly at the dining table and Adam couldn’t quite understand where the silence had come from, eventually putting it down to hangovers and Hope having morning sickness. There wasn’t a scrap of food left when he finished up his drink and placed his knife and fork down on his plate. Looking up he noticed that everyone was watching him.

“Do I have something on my face?” He asked gingerly.

“Adam, Hope has something she has to tell you.” Faith told him as she looked over at her sister, who was staring into her own lap.

Daryl sat back in his chair and darted his eyes from one person to another. He hoped he wouldn’t have to partake in this conversation and would get away with being a mere bystander.

“Hope?” Adam said.

She slowly lifted her head and offered him a small smile. “OK, um…remember me telling you that I was close to our grandma? And that she had some hotels that she ran? Well she didn’t just run them. She owned them. A whole chain of them. Six-star hotels across the world. It’s an amazing story actually, it all started when she bought a run-down Bed and Breakfast in France-”

“Hope. He doesn’t need to know all that yet.” Faith interrupted.

Adam looked baffled as he looked back and forth from Faith to Hope.

“Right. Um…” Hope continued. “Well, she had a pretty strained relationship with our parents. Kind of like we do. When she died, Faith and I inherited some money from her.”

“O…K?” Adam replied.

“It was a lot of money. Faith already has hers. It paid for my education and I get the rest when I turn 21. It was um…it was…” She trailed off.

Faith gulped down orange juice like she did with the Tequila the night before.

“3.2 million dollars.”

Daryl watched as Adam sat motionless, he wasn’t even sure if he could see him breathing. His mouth slowly opened and stayed that way while his eyebrows raised and he blinked at her. Faith sucked in a deep breath next to him and he placed a hand on her knee under the table.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t tell anyone. No one knows. I keep it a secret because people act different around you when they find something like that out. I needed to know you liked me for me. Which I do” She rambled “I guess now you won’t have to go for that promotion at work if you don’t want it, because we’re going to be fine. But if you want to stay living in your house then I don’t mind, we can live there, or buy a new one, I don’t know.”

When he finally moved, Adam raised a hand and wiped it down his face slowly, releasing a loud sigh.

“Are you mad at me for not telling you?” Hope asked, her face etched with worry.

He covered her hand on the table with his own and shook his head.

“No. I’m just-I’m just speechless.” He admitted, turning his head and looking at Daryl. “Did you know about this?”

Daryl shrugged noncommittally. “Yeah. Known for a while.” He stated.

Adam looked back at Hope who was wide eyed and desperate for him to say something that told her he was OK with the whole thing.

“So, you’re telling me that when you turn 21, you’ll automatically become a millionaire?” He said, almost to himself, needing to get the idea straight in his mind.

“Yes” Hope confirmed.

He sat back in his chair, his eyes grazing over the table but not looking at anything in particular. Faith could almost see the cogs turning in his head as he desperately tried to process what Hope had told him. Eventually, she noticed him focusing on Daryl.

“What do you make of this? Your girlfriend is a millionaire!” He cried, turning back to Daryl.

“Uh…Yeah. So?” Daryl replied.

“So, how do you get your head around this?!” Adam demanded.

“I don’t care. The money don’t make no difference. ‘Cept when she’s payin’ my brothers’ bond without askin’ me.” He said casually, side glancing at her.

Faith huffed from beside him and gave him a stern look that soon changed into a smile. “I deserved that.” She muttered.

“She’s still Faith. She just buys the expensive bacon.” He mumbled, earning him a loud laugh from Faith and a hushed chuckle from Hope.

Adam stood up and wandered slowly to the window, squinting in the morning light and rubbing his chin. Faith knew it was going to take a while for this to sink in with him, as it would also take a while for Hope to become accustomed to having so much money to her name. Daryl seemed to have overcome any initial shock and rolled with it, she wished the same could be said for Adam and hoped that he’d be reasonable and level headed about it, for the baby’s sake as well as Hope’s.

Adam eventually turned back to everyone’s waiting faces. By now, hope was nibbling nervously on her fingernails.

“I didn’t want that fucking promotion anyway.” He sighed, his forlorn expression morphing into a huge grin. Hope bounced up from her chair and threw her arms around him.

Faith looked to her side at Daryl who was shaking his head at the open display of emotion in front of him, albeit with a shy smile and a squeeze of his hand over Faith’s knee.

*****

While Daryl leaned back on a garden chair on the decking in the back yard, his boot pressed against the wooden fence around the raised platform, causing the chairs legs to creak under him. He thought he should probably get home and check on Merle, four nights away and he was sure the place probably looked like a bomb had gone off in the living room. But the desire to stay with Faith was greater, despite her emotional family dramas. No matter how bad it seemed that Hope was pregnant by someone fifteen years her senior, it still wasn’t a patch on the things he had seen go on in his own family. A family fuelled by drink, drugs and violence.

Adam appeared at the far end of the decking and nudged his head up in a greeting. Daryl sighed and rummaged in his pocket for his smokes. He pulled out the packet and held it aloft between his index and middle fingers. Adam smiled and walked over, flicking open a zippo lighter produced from his shirt pocket. He accepted a cigarette from Daryl and planted himself on a chair next to him. Daryl leaned in as Adam lit the Zippo, followed by both cigarettes.

“I suppose I’d better quit.” Adam considered.

“Yeah, maybe.” Daryl mumbled back.

The air was hot and the sun was relentless and Daryl regretted not sitting under the shade of the large, canvas canopy on the other side of the platform. He continued to lean back on the back legs of the chair and blew smoke up in the direction of the flawless blue sky. Not a cloud could be seen across the baby blue expanse and all he could make out was the odd bumble bee or butterfly flittering about in the air above them as he threw his head back.

He realised that he wasn’t half as bothered about Adam’s company this time around as he was the day before, when they’d both arrived and practically bulldozed him and Faith down with the revelation of Adam’s identity, and age. Now, he was finding tolerating him a lot easier.

“Were you mad? When she told you? It’s a huge thing to keep from the person you love” Adam asked quietly, leaning forward and casting his gaze out to the yard. A grey plume of smoke gathered in front of him before quickly vanishing.

“She didn’t tell me. I asked her. So, no. I wasn’t mad.” Daryl responded.

“You guessed?” Adam said, turning his head to look at Daryl.

He shrugged indifferently. “Ran into her at a store one day. Helped her bring those boxes back” He explained, motioning with his smoke to one of the heavy, wooden planters at the bottom of the decking’s stairs. “She told me she got Death Gratuity and savings. Mentioned her Grandma left her some money. Couple months later she buys half of the bar and pays for the place to be done up all fancy. I wanted to know, so I asked n’ she told me.”

Adam shoved his cigarette in his mouth and gripped the arms of the chair, noisily shifting it around to enable him to see Daryl easier.

“You didn’t find it a little…overwhelming?” He questioned with some hesitation.

Daryl shook his head and took another drag on his cigarette, bringing a leg up and resting his ankle on his knee.

“For like five minutes.” He admitted.

Adam laughed to himself and slouched down in the seat, tapping ash out in the subtle breeze and falling silent. Daryl hazarded a look at him a couple of times, sensing his anxiety. He hated when people did this, searched for some kind of comfort or reassurance from each other. For his whole life he had comforted and reassured himself, having no one there to do it for him. He had never relied on a soul except Merle, and even he had left at one point. Adam had obviously not had the same upbringing and so Daryl figured he would have to surrender more information in order to shut him up.

“It was different. Me and Faith.” He managed, huffing with irritation at the need to explain everything. “She bought this place when it was just a shell. Was a hangout for dumb kids like Merle and me back in the day. I’m pretty sure I’ve done X in her kitchen. Anyways, she turned it from a drug den into this. I kinda knew she had money. Just didn’t know how much.”

Adam was nodding and focusing on stubbing his smoke out in an ashtray that he had found on the table next to him. He passed it to Daryl, who did the same.

“I get it. Why she didn’t tell ya. She just don’t wanna end up with some asshole that only wants her money. Didn’t give Faith no choice ‘bout tellin’ me. Maybe I should have. But she knows I aint stuck around ‘cause of that. Think of it as some kinda fucked up test. Ya passed, man.”

Adam sniggered from beside him and the two of them sat for a while, comfortable with the quiet serenity of the yard when Faith and Hope could be heard cackling loudly from inside the house somewhere.

“The first time I met you, outside the grocery store. I’ll admit, I thought you were nothing but a thug and I wondered why Faith was holding out for you.” Adam admitted.

Daryl’s brow furrowed. “Least I aint stuck up higher than a damn light pole.” He shot back

“I’ll let that slide because I’m not finished” Adam laughed “Now, I can see why she was holding out for you. You make a good team, you and her. I hope you both stay together. I know Hope is excited to have you both as the baby’s Aunt and Uncle.”

Taken aback by his complimentary comments, Daryl raised an eyebrow before settling back into his usual stoic manner.

“Thanks” He mumbled as he watched Adam stand up slowly and stretch his arms above his head.

“Well, I’d better go and find Hope. We should be hitting the road soon.” He said.

As Daryl side glanced and watched him walk away he recognised that he still found him highly irritating, but he wasn’t so bad in general.

“Hey” he called out. Adam stopped as he was about to enter the house, his hand poised on the door handle.

“Good luck. With the baby.” He offered. Adam smiled widely and gave him a courteous nod before disappearing into the house.

*****

When the time came for her sister to leave, Faith clamped her arms around her and it felt like she wasn’t going to be able to let go. She wanted to keep her here, wrap her in a protective shield and keep her locked in the house so nothing and no one could hurt her. Now, more than ever, Faith saw Hope as vulnerable and even though she was pregnant…in her eyes, she was still painfully young. It occurred to her as she stood pressed against her that she was actually starting to show.

Adam loaded up the car with the suitcases and came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs in front of the house while Faith and Hope stumbled about in each other’s arms, whispering in hushed tones and giggling while a awkward looking Daryl stood off to their right, his hands shoved into his pockets and his head low.

Hope’s red, floral pattered dress flowed in the breeze and her bright blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders in contrast to Faith, who was dressed in a long, black skirt and dark green tank top. Her hair was braided and her wrists boasted many silver bracelets and bangles.

When she finally stepped back, Daryl could see that Hope was crying. Great. He thought. More shameless displays of emotion.

“Are you going to find out the sex?” Faith asked.

Hope swiped at a stray tear on her cheek and quickly twisted around to catch Adam’s eye. She turned back to Faith and grinned.

“Yes.” She beamed.

“Please will you call me when you know and send me a scan photo?” Faith pleaded.

“Of course.” Hope sniffed. “Thanks for being cool, eventually.”

“Your happiness and the welfare of my niece or nephew is what matters to me.” Faith told her, “Y’know you have to tell Mom and Dad.”

Hope exhaled loudly, growling a little at the thought. “Yeah, I know. I’ll call them both tonight.”

“Good. Remember, whatever they say, you can do this. You have Adam and you have Daryl and I. Dad is going to tell you he’s disappointed, ignore him. Mom will worry about what the kid is going to look like and will most likely demand that Adam video calls her. Don’t let them get to you. Be happy. You’re going to be a Mama.”

Hope started crying even more as Faith gently rubbed her shoulder. She caught sight of Adam and swerved around Her sister, hopping down the stairs and stopping in front of him.

“Yo, English. Now you know that if you screw this up we’re rich enough to make you go away.” She smiled at him.

“Yes, I do know that now. I can assure you, I’ll take good care of them.” He replied.

She stepped forwards and lifted her arms to bring him into a quick and awkward embrace. When she started back to the door, she saw Hope hugging Daryl tightly, her arms stretched up and over his broad shoulders, her feet on tiptoes. His hands were conservatively placed in a criss-cross around the middle of her back and Faith’s heart swelled when she saw him tighten his grip and lift her from the porch floor slightly. Hope giggled happily and retracted her arms when he set her back down.

“See ya around.” He muttered.

“See ya around, Uncle Daryl. Look out for my big sister.” She grinned.

“I will.” He nodded shyly.

Hope flew down the stairs and kissed Faith on the cheek as she passed.

“Love you!” She called over her shoulder while they walked to the car.

“Love you too” Faith called back.

*****

Daryl headed into the house before Faith, collecting his truck keys from the hallway table and glancing up to see her waving and waiting for Hopes car to turn at the end of the street, out of sight, before she began to retreat from the porch. She stepped inside the house and closed the door. She turned and leaned back on the glass, her eyes meeting Daryl’s.

“Get over here” She whispered.

He stepped closer to her and she took hold of his hands at his sides, running her thumbs over his knuckles. He lowered his head to her, nudging the side of her face subtly. She tilted her head to the side and he gently kissed across the side of her face, meeting her lips while she closed her eyes. His kisses were long, lingering and she could tell he’d wanted to do this for the entire time they’d had company but wouldn’t risk anyone seeing him occupied in what he considered to be a private and intimate moment. His hands stayed in hers and when his kiss faded and he moved back slightly, she rubbed her nose on his in a playful eskimo kiss.

“Thank you for staying with me.” She said, opening her eyes and peering up at him. “I couldn’t have got through that without you. I know it’s a bit soon to be dragging you into my family dramas and you had to do the talking thing with a guy you probably hate. So, I appreciate it.”

“Shut up. Do anythin’ for you.” He rasped. “N’ he irritates me. But I don’t hate him.”

Faith let go of one of his hands and smoothed her palm over his jaw.

“Im’ma head back, make sure Merle aint blown the house up or some shit.” He informed her.

She nodded, her hands still holding onto his fingers.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” She asked.

“Naw. Probably diggin’ Merle out of a pile of trash.” He answered.

“OK, well…do you want to see me?” She asked sheepishly, hoping that he would say yes. She had kept track of the date and was well aware that it would be the 20th. Daryl’s birthday. She saw his lips tug up into a smile.

“Kind of a dumb question. Always wanna see ya.” He replied.

Faith felt a rush of excitement followed by a stab of worry. She had a matter of hours to find a present and figure out how she was going to give him a good birthday without freaking him out or making him feel emasculated with some kind of grand, expensive gesture. What options did she have? She had gathered that Daryl had never actually celebrated a birthday properly in his life and was unlikely to want to this time, having opted to not even mention it to Faith. She was grateful to Merle, which was something she never thought would happen.

“Good.” She said breezily, covering up her worries. “I’ll pick you up from your place tomorrow afternoon.”

“Alright” He nodded.

She let go of his hands and grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her until his chest was pressed against hers. His cheeks briefly flashed pink and his eyes gradually worked their way up until he made eye contact with her. There it was again, the shyness he still displayed while in her presence that she loved so much.

*****

She was sure it was one of the hottest days she had ever endured in Georgia the following Morning. Dressed appropriately for traipsing into the woods with camo pants, a tank top, an open button down shirt over her shoulders and a baseball cap on her head, Faith could hear Tank grumbling in annoyance to himself from behind her.

“It’s like walkin’ through soup out here.” he complained. “Gets any hotter im’ma have to start takin’ off stuff I really oughta keep on.”

“Keep your pants on, Tank. It’s not much further” she informed him.

She had called into the bar the night before to ask Tank for his assistance with her plan. He had reluctantly agreed due to the prospect of having to perform physical labour, preferring to sit indoors all morning watching TV. But yet here he was, following her through the trees and bushes in an attempt to find the hollowed-out tree she and Daryl had used for shelter when they had been caught in the rain. In her hand, she held a ball of bright red yarn that Tank was stringing up in the branches as they passed, the thought of getting lost out in this heat being less than appealing to both of them. She stopped walking suddenly and stood in front of the tree, her hands on her hips and her head tilted slightly to the side.

“Wow, can’t believe I found it. It’s smaller than I remember” she said to herself.

“Hmm” Tank hummed as he came to a stop behind her, putting a big, heavy hand on her shoulder. “Sure we can come up with somethin’.” He encouraged, sliding a huge, military style bag from his back and thudding it down onto the floor. Faith tugged a pair of thick gloves from her back pocket and began clearing the area, throwing twigs and leaves away in large piles.

*****

Daryl hit the bikes throttle and listened to the engine roar like some kind of chrome demon. Merle sat on the floor to the side of the motorcycle, watching the machine carefully. He raised a hand and Daryl shut off the ignition.

“Kinda loud” he announced.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong in that. She’s tickin’ over just fine.” Merle confirmed.

He was always so meticulous with his bike, Daryl often wondered why he wasn’t ever able to apply the same attitude to anything else in his life, like keeping a job or attending his court dates. He would spend hours adjusting this, cleaning that and making Daryl switch the engine on and off and turn the throttle more times than he could count. It was Merle’s pride and joy, the one thing he kept spotlessly clean and rarely let anyone touch except his brother. It often drew the attention of passers-by due to the Nazi insignia sprayed onto the choppers fuel tank and the ear rumbling noise of the machine. He couldn’t say he hated the effect the look of the bike had, it generally meant that people left well alone when he borrowed it. That, or he would find himself faced with a few angry individuals who yelled words like ‘fascist’ and ‘racist’ at him. But in a small town like theirs, he and Merle were known enough not to experience that on a daily basis.

He dismounted the bike, wandering to the front of the house and sitting on the wooden steps. Merle remained in his spot, sprawled out, surrounded by tools and shaded by the overhanging trees and Spanish moss that decorated them like mesh drapes. Hearing a truck in the distance, Daryl hoped it would be Faith arriving to take him away from his boredom. He had spent the entire morning with Merle and was beginning to tire of him already. His older brother never did provide him with riveting company when he was hungover, which he was at this particular time.

Daryl hadn’t noticed Merle get up from the ground and wander towards him. He sat down next to him and looked towards the noise of the approaching truck.

“Seein’ ya girl today?” Merle asked.

“Yeah, s’probably her now.” Daryl answered, nodding towards the noise.

“Gettin’ yaself a Birthday lay, huh?” Merle jested

“Stop” Daryl spat “she doesn’t know.”

“Should tell her, get you some action.” He suggested.

“Why ya gotta do that?” Daryl asked, giving his big brother a confused look.

“Do what?”

“Make everythin’ about that. Jealous or somethin’?”

“Jealous?!” He cried “Don’t make me laugh! Hush ya mouth, boy.”

Daryl studied his brothers face, able to read that his comments were coming from pure jealousy and he couldn’t deny he was loving it.

“Although she does got the finest ass this side of the Mason Dixon.” Merle quipped, flashing Daryl a yellow-toothed grin.

“Shut up n’ quit checkin’ out my girl’s ass.” Daryl scoffed.

Merle held his gaze, his grin growing wider as he saw Daryl begin to mirror his expression.

“Alright, she does.” Daryl eventually agreed, earning him a gravelly laugh and a back slap from Merle.

“Yeah, there it is! It’s what makes the world go around, little brother. Money n’ pussy.” He laughed.

Daryl rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze over Merle’s shoulder to see Faith’s truck parked at the side of the road. He stood up and brushed the dust and mud from his jeans, thinking that he should probably change but didn’t want to risk Faith chatting to Merle and finding out the significance of the day. He didn’t want a big deal. In fact, he thought birthdays should just be banned altogether. After all, it had just been another day to him for his entire life.

“Good luck” Merle winked at him.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and looked down at him. Feeling an increasing sense of satisfaction at the thought that he didn’t need to bribe Faith into doing anything. She had been more than forthcoming with her interest and had proved to him that she wasn’t easily scared off.  
“Ya saw the scratches, man. I’m good.” He teased as he started across the clearing to Faith’s waiting vehicle.

Merle chortled to himself at Daryl’s unusual confidence and lit a cigarette. He observed Faith jump out of the driver’s seat, rip off her baseball cap and throw herself at Daryl. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the floor while she nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. When he set her down, she brushed hair from his eyes and kissed his cheek. Merle shook his head.

“Smug motherfucker.” He grumbled under his breath.

*****

In the truck, Daryl couldn’t help but keep looking over at Faith, who he had noticed was dressed for a hike in the woods and already seemed to have dusty mud covering her boots and small leaves scattered the footwell in front of her.

“Where we goin?” He asked.

Faith smiled ahead, keeping her eyes on the road. “You’ll see when we get there.”

“Why the mystery?” He pressed

“There’s no mystery.” She laughed softy. “Just be patient.”

She turned up the trucks radio and they both listened as the vehicle wound down the spiralling roads that led on from the mountains.

_“The CDC are reporting today that the spread of the virus has been significantly halted and symptoms in those affected are being managed with the use of vaccines. However, cases of infection are still being reported with only Alabama, Georgia, Florida, Alaska and Hawaii being the only ‘safe zone’ states in the country. Cases have also been reported across the globe in Europe and as far afield as Russia. The national guard are also still being faced with protests at quarantine camps from groups that believe the camps are nothing more than mass graves"_

“We’re here.” Faith mumbled as she pulled the truck over into a dusty road and shut off the engine.

“The woods? Why” Daryl questioned, confused.

She turned her body to him in her seat, tucking on leg under her and sliding a hand over his thigh, high up enough to graze against the crotch of his pants. His skin tingled and he found himself shifting back slightly at the unexpected contact.

“Get out of the truck, and follow me.” She purred. “Trust me.”

He side glanced at her face, her brown eyes gazing up at him expectantly. He wanted to kiss her. Instead, he nodded once and tugged on the handle of the door.

Faith jumped out the other side and started for the small piece of red yarn she could see blowing in the breeze from a branch on a tree. She was glad she’d had this idea, while she had found the correct spot the first time, she was unconfident she would be able to memorize the surroundings in enough detail to find it again. Daryl followed on behind her, his brow furrowing as she gently plucked the yarn from the tree and began winding it around her first two fingers. She stepped into the treeline, winding as she went. They walked quietly, stepping over fallen trunks, avoiding dips in the ground and pushing foliage aside. Daryl’s eyes lowered more than once to admire Faith’s appealing shape as she trudged through the woods. Merle was right, she did have a good ass.

Eventually, Faith stopped and turned to face Daryl who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, sweat beaded on his forehead. She stepped closer to him, slipping the yarn which she had now collected completely into her back pocket and took both of his hands. She began to walk backwards, leading him into a small clearing. His eyes darted around and he noticed the tree from the day they had been walking in these woods. When it had rained and they’d sat inside for shelter. Except now it looked different. There was a blanket on the ground outside it, under a makeshift canopy that had been put together using branches and leaves, its structure was square and Daryl noticed the amount of shade that its roof provided underneath. A cooler sat under it to the left.

“What is this?” Daryl asked quietly, his hands still gripped by Faith.

“I didn’t want it to be cheesy. So, it’s nothing much. There’s food and beers in the cooler and Tank helped me make the shelter so we didn’t burst into flames in the heat.” She explained nervously.

“Uh…why ya done this?” He questioned.

She let go of his hands and snaked her arms around his shoulders, over the leather of his vest. Pressing her chest to his, she ghosted his lips and felt him respond instantly as he smoothed both hands up and under her top at her sides. He caressed her tongue with his own and she heard him begin to breathe at a quicker pace. She left his lips, finding that he only followed her, leaning forward and smiling against her. She giggled and let her hands run down over his chest before stepping back.

“I wanted to do something for you…for your birthday.” She admitted.

She saw him freeze completely for a second before he sighed and shook his head.

“How did ya know?” He asked.

She didn’t respond, only peering up at him with her big eyes but he could see it, the answer was right there in her mind and it was almost as if he could read it like a book. He scoffed and tapped his foot impatiently.

“Merle” He growled.

Faith instantly threw her hands up in submission. “Yes but he just told me. I didn’t even ask. I guess he knew I’d want to know and he was right.”

“Don’t do Birthday’s.” He grumbled.

“I know” She chirped. “But this is no big deal, it’s just two people sat in the woods eating pasta and drinking Buds.” She grinned at him, her fingers finding his belt buckle and tugging on it, pulling him closer to her. “Also, we could…screw around. Nobody’s going to find us out here.”

He huffed nervously and Faith was relieved to see a small smile appear on his face. She flicked her head in the direction of the tree and broke away from him, swooping down and settling beneath the shelter. As he joined her, she opened the lid of the cooler and passed him a bottle of beer. He cracked it open and began anxiously picking at the label.

 

Four bottles later and the food had almost been depleted, all that remained was potato chips that they both picked at from the bag in between them. Daryl had relaxed considerably and he was starting to become a little chattier with some slight encouragement from Faith. The sun was now dipping just below the trees and the solar powered lights that were dug into the ground around them had started to kick in, casting a soft, white glow in the approaching darkness.

“Thought you were mad at me” She confessed.

“What? Why?” He questioned as he shoved a handful of potato chips into his mouth, chewing loudly and looking confused.

“Making you do the birthday activity thing. I brought you out here because this is where you’re used to being. You told me you practically grew up in the woods.” She told him.

He hesitated before saying anything back, seeing the downcast look on her face and realising that it had probably taken a lot of effort for her to do this and keep it to herself. The truth was, he did appreciate it, he just wasn’t used to it.

“I aint mad at ya, don’t be stupid.” He muttered. “Was just kinda shocked. Never done nothin’ for a birthday. Ya did good, with this” He nudged his head up in reference to the shelter around them. “I like it.”

“You do?” She smiled, her beer bottle poised in front of her lips.

“Yeah, ya fed me, gave me beer n’ those pants look good on ya. S’pretty good.” He shrugged.

Faith took a deep breath, a large gulp of her beer and locked eyes with him.

“There’s something else.” She said, her face crumpling as if she were about to be yelled at.

“Somethin’ else?” he echoed.

“Yeah, in the tree, behind you.” She shuffled backwards, allowing herself a good view of both Daryl and the opening to the hollow tree. He placed his beer on the ground in front of him and turned his body, reaching an arm into the dark, hollow area and feeling a large, rectangular box inside. He gripped it in his fingers and slid it out, grabbing it with both hands and placing it on his lap. The box was plain brown. No wrapping paper. It was held shut by ragged, brown string that was tied into a bow on the top, a black label was attached to it with silver, italic writing which glittered in the fading light. Daryl turned it over and read the words.

“ _Daryl. May the odds ever be in your favour. Happy Birthday. All my love, Faith._ ”

He looked up at her, seeing her tapping the glass bottle in her hand with a fingernail. Her teeth were clamped down on her bottom lip. He plucked the string bow on the top of the box, unravelling it and lifting the lid with his fingertips. He discarded it, throwing it out in front of him and slowly peeled back some black tissue paper inside the box to reveal a band new crossbow.

“What the…?” He uttered.

Faith suddenly felt the need to chime in with some kind of explanation. She had been seriously nervous about this revelation since she’d bought it and now he was sat there with it in front of him, she was unable to stop herself from talking.

“I know you have one already. But I guessed you’d had it a long time and the guy in the store told me that you can’t get any better than this and he was right because I went online and saw all these excellent reviews. I guess the only bad thing is the draw weight of it, it’s like 280 pounds but I figured you could handle it with the rope cocking mechanism. You’re pretty strong. Tank helped me assemble it, I hope we did it right.” She babbled, bringing a hand up and nibbling on her fingernails.

Daryl remained quiet but quickly dug into the box and lifted the weapon out. He examined it closely, feeling its weight and casting his eyes over every inch of it. He took aim with it, peering through the scope and letting out a huff of appreciation.

“I can’t take this.” He said quietly.

“You don’t like it?” She asked, worried.

“It aint that.” He assured her, placing the weapon back in the box. “This is-its the best crossbow on the market. These are real expensive, Faith. I can’t take it.”

She placed her bottle on the top of the cooler and dragged herself closer to him, crossing her legs under herself and reaching up to his face. Her thumb smoothed over his cheek.

“I didn’t choose it because it was the most expensive, I chose it because you deserve it. I know this is a bit more than a drink and your choice from Merle’s stash…” She paused, gauging his reaction to her knowing about his usual birthday activities. He didn’t react, unsurprised that she seemed to know everything already. “…I wanted you to have something awesome. Something befitting your hunting skills. Please, accept it. It’s yours.”

“I-I can’t compete with this. When it’s your birthday. I can’t top this. Now I aint workin’ for the club” He admitted, looking back down into the box.

“I don’t want you to compete, Daryl. The best thing you can do for my Birthday is just be with me.” She confirmed, kissing the side of his face, a long, loving kiss and he brought a hand up to thread into her hair as he turned to meet her lips, kissing her deeply and reluctantly stopping to catch her eye.

“Will you accept it? Please?” She pleaded.

“Yeah, alright.” He agreed. “Sayin’ ‘thanks’ don’t seem to cut it.”

“It’s fine” She giggled “You’re welcome.”

He took hold of the crossbows handle and got to his feet, discarding the box and wandering out into the clearing. Faith looked on, a look of pure admiration on her face while she watched him load the weapon and raise it to his face. He peered into the scope and fired off a bolt into a nearby tree. The mechanism was almost silent and Daryl looked from the crossbow to the bolt stuck in the bark and nodded, seemingly impressed.

“Holy shit.” He laughed. “This thing is fast.”

“You like?” She asked.

He retrieved the bolt from the tree and slowly walked back to her, sitting down next to her and positioning the crossbow across his lap.

“Went to a huntin’ expo once with Merle. There was this guy there. Had all sorts of high end shit. Had one of these. This exact model. I held it. Promised myself there and then that I’d work my ass off and save up to get one. Never happened. Kinda weird. You buyin’ me this.” He mused.

“You were meant to have one. Like I said, you deserve it.” She grinned. “I have one more thing for you.”

“Ahh c’mon, Faith. No more.” He protested, moving the crossbow and putting it back into the box in front of their shelter. The lights around them were now almost glowing fully and darkness was creeping in rapidly. It occurred to him that the temperature was dropping and that they’d soon both be freezing.

“Relax, this is only small and it cost me like 3 dollars to get it made.” She said.

He bent one leg and straightened the other, staring down at her while she looped her arm into his and scooted close to his side. He could tell she was holding something in her hand, her fingers closed tightly around it.

Faith’s heart was beginning to flutter, what is this was too much? What if he freaked out and didn’t want it? She had talked herself into it in the morning and by this time she all but talked herself out of it but had decided to just take the risk and give it to him anyway, everything resting on her hope that he would be pleased. She slowly opened her hand to reveal a silver key and said nothing. Waiting for him to put two and two together.

“A key?” He asked.

She snuggled her face into his muscular arm. “It opens my front door.” She said, her voice muffled.

Daryl had no idea what to say. His body was still, the warmth from Faith wrapped around his arm being the only thing that he was able to focus on as his mind whirled with options, things he could say as a response but none of them seemed right. Faith lifted her head.

“Hey” She whispered, squeezing his arm with her other hand. “Don’t freak out.”

“Givin’ me a key to your house?” he managed.

“Yes” She squeaked.

“This mean what I think it means?”

“What do you think it means?”

“Uh, I dunno. Ya askin me to move in or somethin’?”

She moved position, deciding to spin around and sit in front of him, facing him. She turned they key over in her fingers, over and over as if it were an aid to her trying to arrange her thoughts into something coherent.

“OK, what I’m doing is giving you a choice. You can take the key and come and go as you please but not actually live with me. Um, or…”

She swallowed hard and avoided his eyes, looking down at the silver key in her grasp. Nerves crawled under her skin and she could hear her heart beating faster. “…Or you can just live with me. All the time. Of course, you don’t have to do either and we can just carry on as we are. If you think it’s too soon. I totally understand. I won’t be offended.”

Daryl let his vision cast over her and he felt a huge wave of affection for her. Her shoulders were hunched over and her head hung low while she toyed with the key in her hand. He could tell she had worked herself up over this and while he couldn’t deny he was slightly alarmed by the thought of such a big commitment, he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

“Faith” He said.

She sighed at the sound of him saying her name, something she still loved to hear. Gradually, she raised her gaze to him.

“I borrow your key all the time. So havin’ my own aint gonna be much different. You sure ya want me to move in?” He questioned, unable to help feeling nervous himself.

Her mouth dropped open as if she were going to speak, but she gave up and exhaled, blinking at him. Internally, she was screaming at herself. _Just say it. Tell him_.  

“Yes.” She blurted out. “But only if it’s what you want too.”

Daryl nibbled his bottom lip, lowering his head. His eyes flickered up every now and then to see Faith gazing up at him with a look of pure panic. But he had to think. His life was changing. Ever since he’d met her everything had changed, he had changed. He was calmer, no longer involved in illegal activities and was still trying to process that maybe he was wrong when he had accepted that a relationship was never going to happen for him. Faith had opened up so many doors to him, made him see himself in a different light, changed the way his own brother treated him and had him shocked by just how far he would go to protect her and make her happy. Now, she was opening another door, the door to her home and it was terrifying.

It occurred to him that the longer he sat there thinking, the longer she was enduring the torture of not knowing his answer.

“It is.” He rasped “It is what I want. I just…”

“Just what?” She asked.

“I can’t.”

She almost flinched at the words.

“Can’t now, or can’t ever?” She quickly questioned, feeling a stab of anger from jumping to the conclusion that he was reluctant to move forward with their relationship.

“Unless I start workin’ for Lynch again, I can’t.” He told her.

Then it made sense. The problem wasn’t that he didn’t want to commit. It was money. Paying his way. Faith knew that the one thing most couples across the world argued about, was money. She had been there and done it many times with Mike. But now, with Daryl and their two starkly different situations, she was not about to let it become an issue.

“Daryl, I don’t want money from you. If I wanted that I’d get a lodger or turn the house into a hotel. There are other ways you can contribute but right now, quite frankly, I don’t give a shit.” She declared. “I just want to be able to fall asleep with you and wake up with you every morning. I want to sit and watch you eat seven blueberry pancakes and then look around for more. I want you to make me feel like a complete imbecile when you guess every answer to the crossword in the paper. I want you to be there to help me through every family drama and help with every DIY job I can’t do because I’m too fucking short or not strong enough. I want to be able to have sex with you without having to wait for you to get there or having to pick you up. I want to be able to run to you when I’m having a meltdown because I want you to be part of my world, of my life, my home.”

His lips curled into a small smile and he laughed shyly.

“Fuckin’ love you.” He whispered so quietly that she almost missed it.

A huge grin spread across her face and she was all of a sudden aware of the butterflies in her stomach, she still got them even after months of being around him.

“I love you too.” She replied “Will you move in with me?”

He reached out to her hand which was now closed around the key. Uncurling her fingers from the metal, he slipped it out of her grasp and held onto it tightly.

“Yeah, I will.” He nodded.

Faith couldn’t contain herself, she leapt up from her spot and threw her arms around him, knocking him backwards. She scrabbled about and managed to position a leg either side of him and he let go of the key, leaving it on the blanket beside them. She brought her lips to him, giggling softly as she kissed him and felt him do the same. When she lifted her head to see the hazy, happy look in his eyes, he brushed her hair from her face with a fingertip.

"Happy Birthday" She smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more fluffiness (It's a romance after all!) and some revelations. Lots of dialogue. <3
> 
> P.S If anyone could inform me of how to insert an image onto a work I'd be very grateful. Suggestions of good image hosting sites would be good too. (I have 'moodboard' type thingies.)

When darkness fell and they had retreated back to the house, Faith was glad that Daryl was exceptional at tracking and remembering routes in the woods or she knew they would have been lost for days under her instruction. She hadn’t meant to remove the red yarn from the trees but had made the mistake of doing so and thus erasing her route back to the road. Daryl had led them back without a problem and insisted on using his key to unlock the door to Faith’s house and she had giggled like an excited teenager.

In the living room, Daryl sat on the floor with his new crossbow on the carpet between his outstretched legs while Faith lay on her side on the couch sipping a glass of wine. She had watched him disassemble the weapon and re-assemble it with such interest he didn’t even look up once. He had even declined a drink although Faith wasn’t sure if he was actually listening to the question. She delighted in seeing him so engrossed in a present she had agonised over, worrying that he would take offence at such an expensive gesture but wanting to buy it nevertheless, knowing that it was perfect for him.

She flicked on the TV and tried to focus her attention on a late-night game show being broadcast but her eyes only wandered to Daryl and she found herself smiling at his new obsession.

“Bitch has already taken my man.” She joked.

He glanced up with a baffled look on his face. “Wha?”

She nodded to the crossbow in his hands “Courtney Crossbow there.”

“Oh” he smiled shyly “Sorry, S’kinda awesome, can’t put it down.”

She rolled her eyes and took a sip from her glass which she had picked up from the floor in front of the couch. “I remember when you thought I was awesome and you couldn’t put me down.” She jested, knowing it would get a reaction.

He pushed the crossbow to one side and crawled across the rug to the couch, nudging her nose with his and kissing her lips gently.

“Aint nobody or nothin’ gonna be better than you.” He said between kisses.

She reached out her hand at an awkward angle, her wine glass clasped in her fingers and tried to find the surface of the table by the couch. Daryl took the glass and placed it on the table and climbed up onto the couch with her, lowering himself down into the gap between her and the backrest. He leaned on his elbow next to her and brushed her hair from her forehead with a fingertip.

Faith gazed up at him in the comfortable knowledge that moments like these were about to become common now that he had agreed to move in with her.

“When do you want to move in?” She asked, taking the opportunity to trace her fingers around in the gap between the open buttons at the top of his shirt.

“I gotta sort a couple things out with Merle, so maybe next week?” He suggested.

“That’ll be the perfect Birthday gift.” She grinned.

He sat back slightly, his eyebrows pinching together.

“What ya mean?”

She bit her lip, wishing she’d told him sooner, when they were out in the woods maybe. She’s missed the perfect opportunity to tell him but had opted not to, wanting to avoid the moment becoming about her.

“Well…I turn 33 next week. Our Birthday’s are a week apart.” He blinked at her and she could almost see the panic setting in. “Relax. Like I said, you moving in is perfect timing.”

“Uh, OK.” He said uneasily.

Sliding her hand around his waist under his shirt and over his hip, she pulled his body closer to hers.

“I have a few ideas of other things I might want.” She confessed, locking eyes with him. He laughed slightly and lowered his head, coyness taking precedence over his usual composed and strong manner.

“Um, can definitely do that.” He mumbled, his cheeks glowing a faint shade of pink.

“I shall look forward to it. But right now, your birthday isn’t over yet and I need to pay up on one or two agreements.” She purred as she nuzzled into his chest and left delicate kisses on his skin, working her way up to his collar bone. He reached over her, journeying a hand under her tank top and over her ribs, feeling her silky skin and pushing up inside her bra.

 

***** 

 

Water sprayed up, at least three feet into the air as it bounced off of a glass that was positioned at an angle in the sink of The Phoenix’s bar. The countertop, floor, glasses on shelves and even the posters of the far wall were scattered with water droplets. Debbie squealed in horror and instinctively threw her hands up to cover her face, the water still cascading all over her and the floor of the bar while she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tank, who was sat in his spot was laughing so hard he almost fell from his barstool, thought it was the best thing he’d ever seen in his life. Tears ran down his reddening face and his chest wheezed and heaved as he tried to suck in oxygen to fuel more thunderous laughing. He slapped the bar’s surface repeatedly and leaned back in an unwavering giggling fit. Even the silent man glanced over his shoulder at the commotion, which only made Tank laugh even harder.

“God fuckin’ dammit!” Debbie yelled, removing her hands from her face and blindly grabbing for the faucet. Her entire face was now screwed up and Tank could see her thick layers of mascara darkening her cheeks in jagged, black lines. He continued to laugh, wiping the back of his hand across his cheek to remove his tears.

Finally finding the faucet and cranking it shut, Debbie stood over the sink, blinking rapidly, out of breath and about ready to shoot tank in the face with the shotgun she kept under the bar. She gradually looked up at him, her bedraggled hair hanging in rats’ tails from its previously perfectly coiffed style. Her bright red, low cut vest was drenched, dripping at the bottom. She glared at Tank who was still consumed in absolute hysterics, now with his feet on the floor, doubled over and using the bar to hold himself upright.

“Im’ma…Im’ma fuckin’ piss myself!” He wheezed. “Oh, hot damn! HA!”

“I hope you do, you fuckin’ chump.” Debbie growled. “Why didn’t ya help me instead of sittin’ there laughin’ like a clown?!”

“Are you kiddin’ me?!” He cried “I wasn’t stoppin’ that shit for nothin’. Best thing I seen in my whole life!”

When Daryl appeared in the doorway, Tank’s hand shot up in the air and he eagerly beckoned him over.

“Hey kid! Come get a load of this!” he called out as Daryl made his way towards him, his brow furrowing at a drenched Debbie as he passed. “Look at the state of her!”

“What happened?” Daryl asked, taking a seat next to Tank.

“Oh! Oh Hell! I can’t-I can’t tell ya. Im’ma have myself a fuckin’ accident here.” Tank tried, his eyes forming more tears and his shoulders jumping up and down.

“I got wet. That’s what happened.” Debbie scowled, completely unimpressed by Tanks inability to control himself.

Daryl just half smiled at her, sensing her rising anger and turned his head to watch Tank trying to get a grip of his life.

In her mind, Debbie was unhooking the shotgun from it’s perch and loading it up, ready to be aimed at her partner of ten years and loyal companion. In reality, she was stood completely rigid and soaking wet, boiling over with rage.

Tank gradually stumbled back into his seat and was seen to make some effort to compose himself, only for a few stray giggles to escape. He cleared his throat and covered his mouth with his fingers.

“Ahh, lord. There’s a tree stump in a swamp somewhere with a higher IQ than you. Why didn’t ya just step back outta the way?!” he chuckled, feeling himself losing the plot again.

“If you don’t shut up, Im’ma shoot ya in that smug face of yours, Tank!” she yelled at him, swiping a dish towel from the side and dabbing at her hair and face. Her cheeks were stained black from her make-up and she scrunched her hair up into the towel over and over, trying to dry it out.

“Alright, alright. I’m alright.” Breathed Tank as he dragged both hands down his face and took a glug of his whiskey. “What’s up, kid?”

Daryl hesitated slightly before telling them anything, knowing he was about to disclose information about an important milestone in his life to someone that wasn’t his brother first.

“Uh, Faith asked me to move in with her.” He blurted out, his burning desire to share the news proving too strong to ignore.

Debbie’s face lit up and her angry features morphed into that of pure happiness.

“Well, well! Ya gonna live in that big ole’ house with her? Lucky sommbitch! Aint so shabby havin’ a rich girlfriend, Huh?” She grinned, pottering about behind the bar for a minute and thudding a bottle of beer in front of him. He took it and nodded a thanks to her, taking a large mouthful and setting it down. Choosing not to comment on Debbie’s observation about his wealthy girlfriend.

“I remember sittin’ in that big ass bed of hers n’ eatin ice cream. Those sheets must have cost more than my car.” She mused.

“What ya say?” Tank asked.

Daryl shrugged “Said yes.”

“At least she aint gonna laugh at ya misfortune” Debbie shot at Tank who immediately started sniggering again.

Daryl just glanced back and forth at them both, wondering how they’d managed to put up with one another for so long.

“Seriously, that’s great news, Daryl. I’m real happy for ya both” Debbie said while she started wiping water away from the surfaces in front of her.

“Sure is. Congratulation’s man.” Tank offered, giving him a slap on the back.

“Thanks. I aint told Merle yet, so if ya see him I need y’all to keep ya mouth’s shut.” He told them, Debbie made a cross gesture in front of her mouth while Tank nodded in agreement.

“It’s her Birthday in four days” Daryl grumbled, picking up his bottle and downing over half of the liquid inside. He slammed it back down “Gave up my damn job. Can’t even afford to pay attention these days.”

“Don’t need to spend a lot to give her a good day, Kid. I take it ya had a good time in the woods last week? That shelter was one of my finest accomplishments.” Tank grinned. Daryl shifted around on his barstool and sighed.

“Yeah, was real good, Thanks.” Daryl mumbled awkwardly.

“See? Cost next to nothin.” He shrugged.

Daryl caught his eye and raised an eyebrow “Dude, she bought me a one thousand two-hundred-dollar crossbow.” He stated plainly.

“Oh Lord.” Debbie chimed in. “Daryl, I know Faith, she aint gonna want no grand gift like that.”

“Then what the hell am I gonna do? I gotta do somethin’, right?” He demanded.

Debbie and Tank exchanged glances before she leaned on the bar, closer to Daryl. He could see She now wore hardly any make-up, almost the whole lot having been washed away.

“Could stop by that store with the blacked-out front on 5th. Y’know, get her a toy or somethin’. That’ll shock her.” She said casually.

“Deb!” Tank snapped. Daryl just looked confused.

“Shes 33. Not 3.” He responded.

“You really are coy, ain’t ya? Think about it, Daryl. You know the place I mean.” She grinned, winking at him.

“Oh” He said, the penny finally dropping. “Wait, What the fuck?! Shut up Deb!”

“Yeeeeah, that’s right!” She cried, clicking her fingers with glee and leaning towards him, her voice lowering into a whisper. “I forgot, ya don’t need anythin like that from what I hear” She giggled, noticing Tank scowling at her.

Daryl’s eyebrows shot up. He lowered his head and hoped the burning under the skin on his face wasn’t too obvious. What had Faith told her about them?

_Damn women_. He thought. _Always gossiping._

“C’mon woman, quit bein cruel, ya scaring the bejesus outta him.” Tank complained. “Daryl, ya got any ideas, anythin’ at all?”

Daryl thought for a moment, willing the redness of his cheeks to pass so he could think straight.

“Alright, yeah I got a couple ideas but I dunno what I’m doin’.” He admitted.

Tank leaned closer and Debbie stopped in front of him, both of them listening intently as he explained his plans.

 

*****

 

Daryl heard the front door crash open and didn’t bother to look to his side for the source of the noise. Merle threw his keys on the coffee table and slumped down in his regular chair. The TV was on but Daryl wasn’t really watching it, instead he was sorting through some of his belongings in a large box at his feet. Merle lit a joint and the sweet smell of marijuana wafted around the room. He leaned back in the chair and waved the smoke in front of Daryl, who took it without so much as a blink and took a long drag before passing it back. He held the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could before exhaling and long plume of smoke into the middle of the room.

“She turnin’ ya into a do-gooder now? Donatin’ to goodwill?” Merle remarked.

“Naw.” Daryl replied simply.

“Whatcha doin then?” He asked, twisting in his seat to get a better view of his brothers activities.

Daryl sat back on the couch, slumping and rubbing a hand over his face.

“Alright, gotta tell ya somethin’.” He mumbled. “Pass me that” he pointed to the joint in Merle’s hand.

Merle glared at him, expecting something bad already as he slowly held out the smoke. Daryl took it and quickly inhaled another bout, now sensing the familiar, heavy feeling of the drug clouding into his mind.

“Faith asked me to move in with her.” He said, assuming it was best to just say it without making a huge deal out of it. He handed the smoke back to Merle who was nodding as if he’d expected it.

“Well, she thinks you’re just the bees fuckin’ knees, don’t she? Must be doin somethin’ right if she wants to move ya on into the white house.” He droned, a thin slither of smoke swirling up from above him and vanishing into in the air. The tattered brown drapes almost silhouetting his face from behind him as the fading light from outside tried to penetrate the fabric.

Daryl nodded and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “I said yes”

“Figures” he sneered. “You could fall into an outhouse and come out smellin’ of roses, boy.  You’d do well to remember ya roots. Ya blood. Ain’t nobody really gonna give a damn about ya but me, little brother.”

“You left.” Daryl shot back suddenly. “Just like Jen. Ya left. So don’t gimme that shit, Merle.”

Merle sat perfectly still except for his arm which brought the smoke back to his lips. He took a drag and exhaled in Daryl’s direction.

“Doin’ somethin’ for me for once.” Daryl added.

Merle scoffed and began to laugh quietly. “Whatever” he said, pretending not to care but Daryl knew he did.

Merle had never seen the scars on his brothers back but Daryl thought he had to have known their father was violent towards him too. It always happened when Merle was away or when he just wasn’t around. But it wasn’t hard to guess that their old man wasn’t able to keep his temper on some occasions but not others. Daryl had always been resentful of being left by Merle to endure such violent outbursts. But his brother had been all he had, except for himself. Now, he had someone else. Someone who really cared about him. Someone who loved him. Not wanting to abandon Merle altogether, he told him he would still see him at the bar and would visit from time to time. They would still be brothers, family, blood. Merle had only waved a hand at him in dismissal and Daryl knew better than to push him. He packed his truck with a bag and a box and headed to bed.

 

*****

 

Faith hadn’t wanted to harass him for a moving date for fear of scaring him away and somehow changing his mind. So, when the day of her Birthday arrived and he stumbled through the door in the morning with a backpack on, kicking a box along the floor with his boot, Faith had run down the stairs in her bare feet and threw herself into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. She giggled happily while he held her in place, her face nestled into the side of his neck. When she finally let go of him and her feet hit the ground, he smiled bashfully and shrugged his backpack further up his shoulder.

“Mind if I move in?” He asked.

“Hmm” Faith hummed, swinging her body from side to side like and excited toddler. “I don’t know, might have changed my mind” she teased. Daryl could see the twinkle in her eye.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him, kissing her passionately and threading a hand into her hair. She couldn’t help but moan at his urgency when his other hand took a firm clasp of a breast. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, enjoying the sounds he was making. Small, happy whimpers and sharp breaths. When his hands retreated and he stopped kissing her, he licked his lips and managed to hold her gaze.

“Wanna try that answer again?” He whispered.

“Hell yeah, you can move in.” She grinned. “The rest of your stuff in the truck?”

“This is it. Never needed anythin’ much” he told her.

She looked down at the big box on the floor and went to pick it up, his hand shot out to stop her. “I’ll get it. It’s heavy.” He instructed. She stepped aside as he collected the box and motioned to the stairs.

“OK, well you know where everything is. Help yourself.” She offered. “I’ll be in the back yard” she gave him a lingering look while he climbed the stairs and she headed outside.

 

In the yard, Faith’s long black skirt billowed in the breeze and she pushed her sunglasses down from her head and over her eyes. Her hair also fluttered, caramel flickers in amongst a multitude of different brown shades and beachy waves. Her feet were bare and painted with black nail polish to match her outfit. When Daryl appeared at the end of the decking he slowly wandered towards her, clearly holding something behind his back that she couldn’t quite see.

“Close ya eyes” He called out to her. She giggled and complied, pulling her sunglasses off and leaving them on the seat next to her. She leaned her head back on the headrest of the garden chair. He gingerly sat down on a low table opposite her.

“Can open ‘em now.”  He said.

She slowly opened one eye, then the other. He was sat right in front of her, both of his arms snaked around and still holding something behind him. Without a word, he brought one arm around to reveal his old crossbow and held it out to her. She glanced down at it before raising her eyes to his.

“Ya said ya wanted one of ya own. It’s yours now”

Her mouth dropped open and she curled her hand around the crossbows handle, taking it from his grasp and placing it in her lap, her fingertips gently tracing over the features of the weapon.

“Are you sure?!” She asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. This girl I know, she bought me a new one. She’s pretty cool, you’d like her.” He jested.

Faith couldn’t stop the grin that had emerged in her face. He had remembered a simple comment from that far back and had been thoughtful enough to come up with this idea.

“I can’t believe you remembered” she uttered.

“Remember everything ya say to me.” He told her. “S’ a good crossbow. She’s kinda old, but she’s faithful. Never had any problems with her. I’d say her animal huntin’ days are over now anyways. She’d prefer tin cans n’ trees” he smiled.

Faith beamed at him and chuckled. She wanted to jump up and run down the steps further into the yard and start firing off bolts left, right and centre, but she contained herself and accepted that she would probably need a little more practice before she went wild like that. When she thought back to her days as an Army Wife married to Mike, she remembered that any gifts given to her were always traditional, usually reasonably expensive jewellery, underwear, technology or perfume. While she was always delighted with anything Mike bought her, she had never received a gift as thoughtful and directed at her inquisitive nature and penchant for trying new things than this. There was also the fact that it had cost him nothing and used to belong to him as probably his most prized possession. Now, he wanted to pass it on to her.

“Oh my god, I’m so excited. I stood in that store for over an hour deciding which crossbow to buy you and I ended up with two of them sat on the counter. I almost bought them both and kept one myself. But I had to remind myself that I was shopping for you, not me. This is so much better than buying my own, because you’re giving it to me.”

“Glad ya like it. Just sorry it aint nothin’…grand.” He grumbled

“I don’t want anything grand. This is really thoughtful, Daryl. Thank you.” She assured him, beckoning him to lean towards her with an index finger. When she kissed him, he noticed her shuffle forwards and place the crossbow on the next seat in the process. She glided from her chair and onto his lap, a leg either side of him as he sat on the table. He found himself having to sit back a little holding her steady by her waist. Her kiss was determined but slow, the perfect thank you kiss, Daryl thought. He gently brushed through her hair behind her neck and eased her back slightly, breaking their kiss.

“Can I take ya out later on?” He questioned.  She sat back somewhat on his lap, the front of her hair falling forward from behind her ear and framing her face.

“I’d like that.” She uttered “Where are we going?”

“Nowhere fancy. Just know ya gonna like it.” He informed her, giving in to his urges that had been smouldering under the surface from the moment he’d walked through the door. She was surprised when he began stroking a hand along her thigh under her skirt, but she didn’t stop him. If she didn’t know better she would have thought he was trying to start something. Or was he?

He couldn’t help it, he brought a hand to her face and gently dragged a thumb across her bottom lip,  in gesture that was tinged with slight aggression. Tilting his head back, a faint growl rumbling in his throat. She could see it in his eyes, the same dark look he had given her when he had turned up unexpectedly and slammed her against the wall. She drew closer to him, his face level with her collar bone and she stared down at him, adoration in her eyes.

“Um, ya makin’ me hard” He admitted. Faith raised an eyebrow at his forthcoming and honest comment.

“I know, I can feel you.” She hummed, running her tongue over her bottom lip. With one hand, his fingers travelled down from her jawline over her shoulder, nudging the straps of her top and bra down as they continued on their trip, across and up to her chest, moving down again and exposing the top of one breast. His lips connected with her skin and she pressed herself to him, throwing her head back and drawing in a sharp breath, her fingers dug into his shoulders as he progressed his journey across her chest, licking and nipping at her skin. She dipped her head and laced a hand into the back of his hair. She could feel him pushing with one hand on the top of her thigh, driving her down onto him. She was getting carried away, and so was he. But she wanted him so badly and figured that he wouldn’t object if she were to proposition him here and now.

“No one can see into this back yard, our back yard.” She said breathlessly as he almost worked down to one nipple. He stopped, his eyes locking with hers.

“Right here?” He asked nervously.

“Right here” She confirmed.

“You- you sure?” He pressed.

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes” She promised, shuffling back and placing her feet back on the ground. She beckoned for him to give her one of his hands, taking hold of an index finger and gradually feeling it up and under her skirt, over the skin of her thigh, dragging her skirt up with it at the top. His mouth curled up into a bashful smile and she realised that when he was with her, he had a glint in his eye that he didn’t have at first. She hooked his finger over the hip of her underwear and gave him a slight nod. He began to pull it down, helped by her pushing the other side down at the same time. When he let go, her black panties fell to the ground and she stepped out of them, bending forwards and undoing the button on his jeans with one, swift, flick of her fingers and dragging the zipper down. He sat still and entranced by her, unable to believe her brazen and confident persona but with no desire to stop her. He was still nervous around her at certain times and he wondered if he would reach a point where that wasn’t the case anymore, right now, he couldn’t imagine it.

She straddled him once more, allowing him time to both shift his jeans down further and make her shudder with a well-placed thumb. His teeth clamped down on his bottom lip as he watched her chest convulse while he teased her, the straps of her top and bra still hanging halfway down her arms. Every jolt, every breath she made filling him with adulation. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t ignore the slight sense of uneasiness that prodded at the back of her mind. This was new territory to her, but he had brought out something in her, a quiet, intimate confidence.

He reached up with his free hand, tugging at the straps. Realising what he wanted, she quickly unhooked her arms from them and shoved her top down to her middle. Daryl unclipped her bra and discarded it on the floor, instantly licking over her nipples and leaving tingling kisses around her breasts. She took hold of him from underneath her, slowly moving her hand up and down with just enough pressure to make him groan.

She whimpered when he slipped two fingers inside her, shoving his vest off and frantically unbuttoning the front of his shirt, needing to feel the toned landscape of his chest. He couldn’t wait much longer. He needed her. Removing his hand from her, he lined himself up with her and she lowered her hips slightly to enable her to feel him beneath her.

An intense burst of pleasure welled in her core when he gradually eased inside her, setting every nerve ending on fire. She felt him stop for a moment, tensing her muscles around him deliberately, over and over, flashing him a dirty smile. He was looking up at her, right into her eyes.

“You like that?” She purred

He nodded straight away, gritted his teeth and closed his eyes briefly, fighting to keep control. “Fuck…” he growled.

Positioning her arms over his shoulders, she began to move up and down, riding him slowly and with a steady rhythm so as not to end things before they’d begun. He gathered her skirt up at the top of her hips, holding onto her legs as she moved. Both emotionally and physically, he had never felt this close to anyone in his life. He wanted to protect her, love her, care for her and screw her brains out all at the same time. Feeling it all at once was becoming something he was learning to live with. In this moment he had the best of both worlds, tenderness and a mutual obsession with one another, along with an undeniably sexy experience all rolled into one. Pressure was building and he found himself unable to stop himself from groaning and leaning back on his hands, wanting a better view of her as she rode him. Her hair was gathered on one side, the feathered ends of it tickling over her breast as she moved.

“God damn, you’re the sexiest thing I ever saw.” He said quietly, his gravelly voice laced with lust.

Faith placed her hands on his chest, steadying herself and enjoying being able to see him unravelling in front of her. She reached down, using her middle finger to rub her clit and catching Daryl’s attention. His mouth dropped open as he watched her work on herself, building up her release. She began to constrict her muscles each time she rose up and he bucked under her and grunted loudly, cursing under his breath. He shifted his weight back on one arm to allow himself to rub a hand over her chest, grazing her nipples.

She thought she might explode at any moment, warm, delicious pleasure now rising up, enveloping her whole body. She ground down onto him, her hips moving in a circular motion and he tilted his head back momentarily in reaction.

“Uh, god. Don’t stop.” He breathed, his hand now back on her thigh, gripping onto her flesh.

Faith, who had never really experimented much with sex, was now realising that her previously straight up way of doing things wasn’t necessarily the most fun. She couldn’t quite believe what was going on here. She was having sex with Daryl, who, for the most part was incredibly shy, on a coffee table in her back yard, having initiated the whole thing herself.  

_I should do this more often._ She thought.

She pulled on his shoulders, wanting his torso to connect with hers and he sat up, wrapping both arms around her as she continued to ride him. He could feel that the skin on her chest was now shiny with perspiration and her pace was starting to quicken. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he kissed along her neck. Unable to hold off any longer he tightened his grip on her, every muscle in his arms tensing. Her hands smoothed down to his biceps as pleasure wracked his body. He moaned loudly against her.

Faith had also reached the point of no return, pushing herself down onto him and jutting her hips forward, clamping around him and holding her breath before releasing it in a throaty groan. She shuddered and held onto his arms, her eyes flickering skywards and her hair sticking to the glistening skin of her chest. He was pulsing under her, holding her so tightly she knew it was because he was trying to prolong his high. Waves of delectable satisfaction washed over her while she enjoyed the sensation of Daryl’s rapture beneath her.

When his breathing calmed and he moved a few strands of hair from her face, she saw him smile up at her.

“Was one hell of a thank you” He commented breathlessly.

Faith giggled and was surprised to find herself feeling shy which seemed a little odd considering what she had just initiated. There was no doubt she felt comfortable with him, but the small flushes of shyness served to remind her that giving herself to him like this, placing herself in such a vulnerable situation, meant that there was a part of her that cared deeply what he thought.

“I guess I’m very grateful.” She grinned at him.

Daryl, who had learned in recent weeks to expect nothing yet appreciate everything, was grateful too. He couldn’t quite believe how much she had changed his life and whenever he thought back to the day he had first set eyes on her outside the bar that day, he was grateful. He tightened his arms around her again, pushing his face into her chest and breathing her in. She hummed happily and tickled her fingers up and down his biceps.

“These are just my favourite thing.” She whispered, more to herself than anything else.

“Just a pair of arms and a smile to you, aint I?” He said, his voice muffled by his lips still tasting her skin.

She giggled loudly, grabbing the sides of his face and forcing him to look up at her.

“You know I think every inch of you is gorgeous. But those arms…they’re something else and I am so happy they’re going to be living here from now on.”

His shoulders juddered as he laughed quietly, resting his forehead on her collarbone.

 

*****

 

After ordering what Faith had dubbed a ‘Birthday blowout takeout’ and receiving enough Chinese food to feed an army, she had dressed in black jeans and a tight, off the shoulder, purple top and had hoped it would suffice for her mystery evening out. Daryl had told her they were walking to their destination and kept mentioning with every opportunity he got that she shouldn’t expect anything luxurious. She assured him over and over that it didn’t matter to her and that she just wanted to be with him, but doubt crept into his mind nonetheless.

As they walked, she chatted about a myriad of topics while Daryl was just happy to listen, chiming in every now and then with the odd, short comment as was typical of him. Seeing that she hadn’t noticed where they had ended up due to being immersed in what she was saying, he took her hand and brought her to a halt.

“We’re here.” He informed her.

She glanced around at the street and noticed they were stood outside a bar she recognised almost straight away. She began to grin widely as she realised why he had brought her here.  

“The bar where we had our first date.” She beamed.

“Yeah.” He mumbled.

She threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek. He had shot her a rather reserved half smile when she had whispered in his ear that it was an amazing idea because she could sense his apprehension. Attempting to hide it, he held out his hand and she and excitedly let him lead her inside.

The bar was different to The Phoenix but Faith couldn’t deny that she had developed a lot of ideas for the renovation from this place. She liked the red, leather booth seats, the big screen TV’s and the plethora of different spirits on offer behind the well organised and perfectly clean bar.

She approached the bartender and ordered two drinks before pulling a few notes out of her purse. Daryl placed a hand on her arm and shook his head. The bartender, a heavy-set man with a stony face set their drinks down in front of them and Daryl turned to him.

“We got these paid for, someone called earlier n’ arranged it.” He stated.

“Ahh yeah, I remember. The old battle axe from The Phoenix. Sure thing, Man. Table’s reserved too.” He explained.

“Thanks” Daryl said, picking up their drinks and glancing at Faith.

“Present from Deb and Tank.” He told her nudging his head up for Faith to follow him to the Booth.

When they’d settled into their seats, Faith couldn’t help but smile the whole time. This place meant something to her. She was impressed he had thought of it and touched that it had also meant enough to him to have chosen it. She knew he would have had to have spoken to Debbie and Tank for them to have provided them with a pre-paid tab and she delighted in the thought that he had taken the time to arrange it with them.

“Sat in this very spot when I first told you I liked you.” She mused, twirling the straw in her glass between her fingers. Daryl’s eyes moved up and locked with hers.“I’ll never forget how shocked you looked” She giggled softly. A small smile and a slight blush were his only responses.

“Although” She continued. “While I’m reminiscing, I think the moment everything changed was when you said something to me after driving me home from the ball. Do you remember what you said?”

He nodded, recalling the memory vividly in his mind. Her long, fitted black dress, the plunging neckline, the soft waves of her hair and her cherry red lips. How nervous he had been and how long it had taken him to summon the courage to tell her what he thought.

“Yeah, I remember. Took me all damn night to say that.” He grumbled.

“I don’t know if you could tell, but that comment hit me like a bolt from the blue. I was just stunned. It was one of the best moments of my life. That and our first kiss. I’m sorry, I sound like a fool.” She laughed.

“Naw” Daryl said, reaching out and tickling the back of her hand with a fingertip. “Mike never say stuff like that to ya?” He asked, shocking even himself with the question. He had never been one for questions in general, they usually led to conversations and more often than not, he’d avoid those altogether. But he had been curious about her late husband, there were things he wanted to know and he had almost accepted that it maybe wasn’t his place to ask. Now, the words had left his lips and he instantly regretted saying them. “Sorry, forget I said that. It aint my business” He dismissed.

“It’s OK” She told him. “Should just ask me, if you want to know anything. I don’t mind.”

She began to trace small, swirling patterns on the table with the condensation that had dripped from her glass as she spoke.

“He used to tell me I was a constant distraction. That he would be in the middle of doing something and he’d just sit there staring at me. Said my presence made every job ten times longer than it needed to be. So yes, he did.” She mused.

“Dude was right.” Daryl commented. Faith gave him a thankful look. “How’d ya meet him?” He asked.

He could almost see her casting her mind back, her finger still whirling around in the wet patch on the table.

“Kind of a funny story. He almost ran me over on his Motorcycle. I was crossing the street between two parked cars and he’d just pulled away from the sidewalk. He said I stepped out of nowhere. Initially, he yelled at me to watch where I was going but then he said he really looked at me and just shut up. When he took his helmet off I remember standing there like some kind of fool thinking how handsome he was. We both just stared at one another for an uncomfortable amount of time and then he tells me that he should take my number so he can call me and make sure I’m OK later on.” She explained, looking up briefly to make sure Daryl wasn’t squirming in his seat at the level of detail. To her relief, he was listening intently to every word.

“Smooth” he huffed.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She smiled to herself.

“Must miss him” He uttered.

“Everyday.” She sighed. “I don’t want to freak you out, but you have some similarities.”

“We do?” he questioned.

“Yeah. You do. He was a soldier and a leader but he was quiet and only showed who he really was to me. With everyone else he was the strong, silent type. There was so much to him, so many layers. He was more of a thinker and a listener than a talker. Just like you. He also continually put me in this pedestal and made me out to be some kind of goddess that he wasn’t worthy of. Sound familiar?” She prodded.

Daryl took a sip of his drink, placing the glass back on the table and sliding it back and forth between his thumb and index finger. “Ya are” He rasped. She rolled her eyes in amusement.

“Just so you know, I would never compare you both in any other way. You may be similar in some ways but you’re not him, you’re you and that’s why I love you.” She promised him.

“S’alright, I know ya wouldn’t do that.” He said

A moment of silence passed between them and Faith sat back in her seat watching him. His head was bowed and he was still continuing to dance his glass around on the table in the space between his fingers. Faith knew he was slowly processing what she had said, it was written all over his face as he stared at the glass sliding across the wooden surface. She decided to throw him another curveball.

“I never wanted to get married” She confessed. Daryl instantly looked up at her in surprise.

“All I’d seen were broken marriages in my family. My parents despised one another, my Grandma got divorced when she was 30 and never re-married. I just didn’t believe they could work. Hope feels the same too. Although Adam and the baby may have changed that for her.”

“Why’d ya do it then?” He queried.

“I wanted to make him happy. Once I became a wife my opinion changed. Marriage is hard, but it shouldn’t just be tossed away as soon as cracks start to appear. It takes work and dedication and communication but when you have all those things, it’s the best thing ever to be able to make a promise to one person like that. It’s like the ultimate act of commitment.”

Daryl hung on every word, her life before him fascinated him and he found it difficult to even imagine what she might have been like then. Having both endured hardship of some sort, they were still from completely different worlds. He wondered; Had she changed much? Would the Faith from back then get along with the Daryl from now?

“You ever thought about it? Marriage?” She blurted out.

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the question and slightly startled that she had asked. When he took a while to respond, Faith felt a sting of guilt for putting him on the spot but wanted him to get used to opening up to her more. He had come a long way, but they still tended to tiptoe around one another on certain issues. He was slowly seeing an immense amount of curiosity in her, much like he felt about her and he was going to have to accept that he may have to talk about a few things that he’d rather brush under the proverbial rug.

“Couple times.” He finally disclosed “It aint somethin’ I thought would happen. So I aint holdin’ out for it.”

“A couple of times?” She echoed, knowing she was pushing her luck but curiosity proving to be her downfall.

He nibbled his bottom lip as he thought of an appropriate response, not wanting to send her running for the hills.

“Think about a lot of stuff now that I never did before.” He said.

Faith raised an eyebrow and Daryl caught on to what she might be thinking. Instead of panicking, he simply drummed his fingers on the table and leaned back in his seat.

“I aint gonna propose or nothin’.” He quickly confirmed.

She laughed and picked up her drink, biting the end of the straw and studying his face.

“That would probably class as rushing into things.” She chuckled before taking a long slurp of her drink.

“Yeah, only just moved in today.” He mentioned.

 

When Daryl got up to get more drinks, he noticed the dazzling light coming from the TV on the back wall. He watched it as the bartender pottered about in front of him, reading the subtitles as they danced across the screen. It was a news bulletin about the virus and how the vaccines still seemed to be stopping it in it’s tracks and no new cases had been reported since scanning outposts had been set up along state lines.

He furrowed his brow at the pictures on the screen, wondering how something like this could have spread so quickly. The journalist on the screen was describing a number of homicidal incidents and violent that were apparently a direct result of the virus, what followed was blurry video footage from a cell phone of people in Hazmat suits dumping bodies in a huge pile. It had been filmed through one of the fences of a quarantine camp.

“Fucked up, huh?” he bartender said as he placed a beer down in front of Daryl and a perfectly made Cosmopolitan cocktail for Faith.

“Sure is. Never been gladder to be in Georgia.” Daryl mused.

“Can say that again. Buddy of mine say’s he’s seen it up close, the virus I mean. Said it’s real bad, like people are literally rotting. I figure if it gets this far I’m just gonna hunker down in here and get real drunk.” He shrugged.

“Might not be a bad idea. Thanks.” He nodded, taking the drinks and heading back to the table. Faith’s face lit up at the sight of her Cosmopolitan and she leaned down and squinted at the pink liquid through the side of the glass.

“That’s a good Cosmo.” She said, impressed.

“I wouldn’t know” Daryl admitted. “Listen, Faith. This Virus that’s been on the news. If it gets into Georgia, I think we ought to make some plans.”

Now she looked worried, nibbling on her thumb and casting her eyes around the bar at the other patrons, all in groups or pairs and involved in conversations. She couldn’t imagine a virus wiping people out. It was the kind of thing she’d seen in movies and had never even considered what she would do if it happened around her in real life.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“There’s been all these attacks. Violent attacks. Need to make sure the house is secure.” He suggested.

Faith nodded, more than aware that the house could use some extra security but never having to think it important enough before. She knew there was low level crime in the town and had been on the receiving end of it with Daryl thankfully being around to save her. But she still had never felt the need to fortify her home because of it.

“Need a fence at the side, to block off the back yard. Need to practice with ya crossbow too.” He told her.

She gave him a wary look at the prospect of using her crossbow for anything other than shooting inanimate objects. Daryl took a gulp of his beer and asked himself if he were overreacting slightly, soon remembering the images on the news, blurred out by the broadcaster due to them being too graphic.

“Why?” She questioned.

“Look, I gotta bad feelin’ about this thing. If somethin’ like this reaches across all the states, people are gonna start losin’ their minds. Stealing, looting, folks runnin’ around in a panic. I don’t want ya getting hurt. I aint never gonna let nothin’ happen to ya but aint got nothin’ to lose by getting’ some practice in, right?”

She just gawped at him, fear and worry creeping into her mind as she realised he was being deadly serious.

“Uh…No, I guess not.” She stammered, sighing deeply and still nibbling worriedly on her thumb.

“Hey” He said, attempting to follow her wandering eyes as she seemed to slip into her own mind, staring at nothing in particular but Daryl could tell she wasn’t completely with him. He reached out and covered her hand with his on the table next to her glass. Her eyes darted back to him at the skin on skin contact.

“S’alright. It’s just in case, right?” He assured her.

“Yeah. OK.” She agreed.

Daryl made a conscious effort to keep the subject matter light for the rest of the evening, even managing to catch Faith out again by distracting her, dipping his finger in his beer and wiping the foam on her nose again. She promised him revenge, to which he had delighted in telling her that she still hadn’t got him back for last time. She had shot him a devious look and slipped off her shoe under the table, bringing a foot between his legs and delighting in watching him squirm opposite her.

 

****

 

The walk home and been filled with laughter, mainly Faith’s in response to Daryl’s somewhat dry sense of humour. She had clung to his arm the whole way and at one point, outside the house, he had brought her close to him and kissed her gently. A tender, slow kiss that had almost taken her breath away and she struggled to speak afterwards. Her words coming out in a muddled blur. He almost went to step off the porch when he remembered that he lived here now. He didn’t have to go back to Merle. He would be able to wake up next to Faith as much as he liked.

She unlocked the door and headed inside, her mind slightly fuzzy from the alcohol but her spirits high. She wandered to the foot of the stairs, hearing Daryl close and lock the front door from the inside.

“I better unpack.” He announced, climbing the stairs beside her.

 

In the bedroom, Faith attempted to sober up by setting to work hanging Daryl’s clothes in her huge walk-in closet while he sat on the bed and rummaged through his box of belongings. He was searching for something, momentarily cursing himself for leaving it back at Merle’s place when he spotted it at the bottom of the box. He placed the large box on the floor and noticed something on the nightstand as he settled back on the bed. The piece of jasper he had given her that day in the woods. On a small, china dish at the side of her bed.

Faith finished up her task and settled next to him on the bed, curling her legs under her and wrapping a soft, grey blanket over her shoulders. The drop in the temperature meaning the night had brought with it a chill that nipped at her skin. Her head was beginning to clear and she felt the familiar heaviness of fatigue creep over her.

She snuggled against the wall of plush cushions and pillows that decorated the massive bed and tucked an arm inside Daryl’s. But he moved away, shifting so he could see her better and she looked up expectantly, noticing he was holding something in his hand. He held out a small, tattered, brown box made of cardboard.

“Wanted to show ya somethin’.” He mumbled awkwardly.

She gingerly took the box from his hand, shuffling upright and lifting it’s lid off. Inside, was a silver bangle with a row of square cut, dark gemstones across it’s top. She briefly glanced down at her own wrist, her own collection of similar bangles and bracelets clinking as she moved. It matched them perfectly and she had to admit it was the sort of thing she would see in a store and buy straight away.

“Ya like it?” He asked.

“You kidding? It’s beautiful. This is the sort of thing I would buy without even hesitating.” She replied, taking it out of its box and turning it over in the light of the bedside lamp.

“Try it on.” He encouraged. She glanced up at him and slipped it over her wrist, in front of her other jewellery.

“Looks good” he observed.

“Yeah, it does. It’s a perfect match.” She said as she held up her arm and smiled at the polished silver.

“Was my mom’s.” He said with some trepidation. Her eyes widened but she didn’t speak.

“Took it from the dresser in her room when I was a little kid. Kept it in a box under my bed with a dirty magazine and a bag of Merle’s weed. She was kinda out of it most of the time, never noticed it was gone. Think my ol’ man must have bought it for her at some point as a sorry for cheatin’ or some shit.”

“Why did you take it?” She queried as she traced her finger over the stones. Their patterns were unusual, like she’d never seen before. Black lines spiking through a transparent grey.

“Liked the stones. Black Vein Jasper.” He said. Faith looked up again and smiled at him. Jasper. The same stone he had given her in the tree that day. The same stone she now kept beside her bed. She glanced over at the small stone in the dish and tilted her head towards it. Daryl nodded in acknowledgement “Yeah, same stone, just a different type. Kinda reminded me of smoke back then.”

“I can see why. It’s fascinating.” She cooed

Daryl sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it uneasily and observed her studying the gemstones, bringing them closer to her face and tilting her wrist in the light.

“If ya like it, it’s yours.” He said.

“What?! Oh no, Daryl I can’t take this.” She quickly replied.

“Sure, ya can.” He confirmed.

“No, I can’t, it was your mothers, surely this is all you have of her.” She took the bangle from her wrist and clutched it in her fingers, holding it back out to him. He merely pushed her hand back towards her and prepared for the amount of explaining he anticipated he’d have to do.

“She wasn’t no great mom or nothin’. But she was the only one I had.” He hesitated for a moment, awkwardly shifting in his spot and nibbling on his bottom lip. “She’d have liked ya, if she ever met ya. It ain’t no use sittin’ in the box. It’s been in there for years. If she was still here she’d want ya to have it too.”

Faith had noticed its slightly tarnished appearance, nothing that couldn’t be buffed up with a silver polishing cloth.

“Does Merle know you have this?” She asked.

“Naw, doubt he’d know it was hers.” He dismissed. “Faith, in my wallet right now, I have ten dollars and a bill for a $685 dress. I can’t give you no expensive presents no more. But I can give you this.”

She smiled down at the pretty bracelet in her fingers. She slid it back onto her wrist, marvelling at how well it matched her other jewellery pieces. Her eyes flickered back to him.

“I love you.” She suddenly said. “Thank you, so much.”

He looked momentarily taken aback before the expression left his face and he smiled.

“I love you too. Happy Birthday.” He uttered.

She beckoned him closer with a hand and he scooted up next to her, leaning on the headboard. He lifted his arm and she ducked under it, nuzzling against his neck before snaking her arm over his stomach.

“Y’know, I said I wouldn’t compare you do to Mike. Because you’re not him. But I have to say, out of the two of you, you’re definitely the more thoughtful one. This is a really wonderful gift, along with my crossbow and you taking me back to that bar. I had a great day. You’re sentimental, Dixon.”

“Naw, I ain’t.” He scoffed.

“Yes, you are! And it’s really nice! Don’t be ashamed!” She cried, prodding him in the side playfully.

“Sentimental and romantic. Turnin’ into a chick. No wonder Merle thought I was battin’ for the other team at one point.” He scoffed.

She laughed. “Nothing wrong with knowing how to treat a woman, Daryl.” She winked. “The table sex was amazing too.”

“Yeah” He agreed “That was all you though.”

She grinned up at him and nudged her face against his chest, enjoying the feel of him under her arm, his smell, his general presence. She never thought she would feel this for anyone again after Mike and Daryl had proved her wrong. What she would never say out loud because of the overwhelming guilt it made her feel, was that in a lot of ways that Daryl didn’t even know, he was probably outdoing Mike. He was more sentimental, thoughtful, protective and vulnerable but it didn’t mean he was a better person, just different, and it was occurring to Faith that she didn’t know any different until she had met someone who showed her what it was like to be showered with those things. While Mike was an attentive and loving husband, his constant absence meant that she lacked the closeness she so craved and now had with Daryl.

She was obsessed. Utterly and completely obsessed with him and she didn’t even care that her feelings for him had spiralled in recent weeks because under his quiet and contemplative exterior, she knew that Daryl was just as obsessed with her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! another one! <3 Thanks for all the love.

The next day, Faith had risen early and called Debbie to invite her to the house for coffee. Daryl had slept soundly for the entire night, waking only to slide his hands around her waist and pull her to him before falling back to sleep again. By the time Debbie had arrived, it was 10am and he was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him, she had moved around the room and upper floor with stealth and managed to get showered and dressed without him stirring once.

Debbie wiped foam from her latte away from her top lip with a rolled-up napkin as they sat at the kitchen island. She wore pink lipstick that looked almost neon to Faith and a black, fake leather dress which showed off the badly inked, old school tattoos on her arms.

“Thank you so much for our bar tab. It was a really nice surprise.” Faith grinned.

Debbie swiped a hand at her in dismissal. “As much as I don’t like givin’ my hard-earned money to the competition, ya worth it, Angel. So, what ya do with ya day?”

“OK” Faith said with glee, excited at telling her friend all about her birthday. “Well, Daryl moved in finally. In the morning. He gave me his old crossbow. I was shocked, Deb. I told him I wanted my own one but I didn’t expect him to remember. Anyway, then we had sex on the coffee table outside. Then, we had a huge Chinese takeout because I was pretty hungry after that. Then we went for drinks and when we got back, he gave me this beautiful bracelet that used to belong to his mother. I wasn’t going to take it even though it’s completely my style and taste all over but he told me he wanted me to take it. So, I did.”

Debbie was sat opposite her with her mouth wide open. When Faith finished talking she received a few rapid blinks before Debbie quietly placed her hands on the marble countertop and shook her head.

“Ya lost me at ‘sex on the coffee table outside.’ I’m sorry but… _what_?!”

Faith rolled her eyes. “I knew you’d focus on that.”

“C’mon, help a girl out. I don’t get it so much no more. How the hell did that happen?”

She couldn’t help it, she blushed and her cheeks began to burn. She lowered her face for a few moments, hoping that the hot sensation under her skin would pass soon.

“It just… did. It might have been my idea.”

“Ooh! Ya both getting’ brave, huh? Y’know, I told him, I said to buy ya something from the sex store on 5th but Tank scolded me and Daryl looked at me like I kicked his damn puppy.” She stated casually as she picked her coffee cup up and took a sip. Foam sticking to her top lip again. When she placed her cup down, she quickly held her hands in front of her in the air. “Ya ain’t had sex in any other random places have ya?”

“Only the hallway.” Faith said nonchalantly. “Oh, put your fucking hands down! It’s fine! Tank’s right, nothing is sacred with you!” She cried.

“Mmhmm.” Debbie hummed in agreement, dabbing at her lip with her napkin again. “So, lemme see this bracelet.”

Faith quickly shot her wrist out and allowed Debbie to marvel at the newest piece of her collection.

“Oh, now that’s quite the trinket ain’t it?! That’s real pretty.” She cooed, turning Faith’s wrist around in front of her and smoothing her fingers over the bracelets stones.

“Deb, do you know much about Daryl’s mother?” Faith asked.

She let go of her wrist and straightened in her seat, sighing and clasping her hands together in front of her. “I knew her, so did Tank.”

“What was she like?” Faith pressed.

Debbie stared at her for a moment as if she were mulling something over in her head. She shrugged to herself and began to speak.

“I always said Daryl got his quiet nature from her, although she was a little meeker n’ milder than him. She never said much when she was sober. She’d come into the bar, sit next to Bobby and Tank and get lit most nights. I always thought she was a troubled soul, I know I was right when she got involved with the likes of Will Dixon.”

“Daryl and Merle’s Father?” Faith questioned.

Debbie nodded and plucked a chocolate mint from a dish in between them. It was her sixth since she’d arrived and Faith thought she may as well just get the entire pack out and slap them in front of her.

“That’s him. She was a pretty thing at first. Had this long, mousey hair, bright blue eyes. Plenty of the guys took a fancy to her but she never showed no interest in anyone ‘cept Will. When she had Merle she hid away in that house for nigh on ten years, not a soul saw her until I ran into her one day at the store. She was buyin’ a big ass bottle of that cheap vodka. Kinda stuff ya could put in ya car instead of gas. I almost walked right by her, didn’t recognise her at first, she’d aged so much. I noticed she was pregnant again and my heart damn near broke. She had these big, black eyes, a bust lip. Asshole was beatin’ seven bales outta her and she had a bun in the oven. That little bun, was your Daryl.”

Faith had no illusions that Daryl’s family were completely different to her own. Both dysfunctional, yes. But violent? No. No matter how many times she told herself she didn’t want to know about his parents and upbringing, asking Debbie was proof that she had been lying to herself and this seemed a better way to find things out than opening up old wounds by grilling Daryl.

Debbie ate another chocolate and chewed loudly, swallowing and noticing Faith looking expectantly at her for more information.

“I saw her a few times with the boys when they were ankle biters.” She continued “Will often ran off with some fancy woman and left her for weeks. She always forgave him. I think she loved those boys, she just had no idea how to show it. I remember once when I’d stopped by the old house they lived in, Bobby was deliverin’ some crystal to Will and I sat out front with her and Daryl. Merle was actually at school for once. She looked at Daryl like he was a little angel sent from heaven but she never touched him. Never hugged him, never even spoke to him. He just played out in the treeline all by himself. I wanted to scoop him up n’ kiss his little face all over n’ take him home with me. He was such a beautiful little boy. But y’know what? If she were still around, she’d be mighty proud of Daryl for landin’ a girl like you. I know I am.”

Faith was knocked for six by Debbie’s story and actually felt mildly upset. She took a deep breath and twirled a few strands of her wavy hair around her finger as she sat deep in thought. Her face etched with sadness.

“Thank you.” She said quietly. “I hope she’s proud of him, wherever she is.”

Feeling like she should just carry on expelling more information, Debbie carried on chatting.

“Tank and I, we saw a lot of Daryl n’ Merle as they grew up. Sadly, we also got to see what all the abuse did to them. They turned into the kind of guys you’d do well to avoid meetin’ when walkin’ down the street, alone at night. I dunno if I should tell ya this, but they been in so many fights in the bar I almost had to get the club involved at one point. That’s when Bobby suggested they work for them instead, give ‘em somethin’ so focus on. I still seen ‘em do some shit though. Even Daryl.” Debbie explained.

“What do you mean?” Faith asked.

“Ahh, it don’t matter no more.” She replied, throwing another chocolate mint into her mouth and realising she may have said a bit too much.

“Please, Debbie.” Faith pleaded, narrowing her eyes at her friend. Debbie sighed loudly.

“Alright, but just keep in mind that he ain’t no danger to you, just anyone that tries to hurt ya. Remember that night when he stopped those two bastards from stealin’ ya bike? Tank found one of em in the mornin’, still there, half dead. His little friend had run off as soon as he saw Tank’s Bike pull into the lot. I took him to the hospital, said I’d just found him by the side of the road on my way to work. He had a brain bleed…Daryl almost killed him.”

Faiths blood ran cold at the thought of Daryl almost murdering someone with his bare hands. Her shoulders stiffened and she wrapped her hands around her coffee mug, releasing a short, sharp breath and allowing her eyes to fall to the countertop.

“Like I said, it don’t matter now, Angel. The guy lived. Even if he didn’t, Tank and I would have protected Daryl. Aside from that night, he’s only been in one fight since he met ya. One.” She said, holding up a red, clawed index finger.

“Does he have a Criminal Record, Debbie?” Faith asked sternly. Already knowing the answer and just needing confirmation from someone else.

Debbie nodded slowly, inhaling and regretting being so loose lipped as she tried to scrabble some thoughts together to repair the damage.

“He’s been in trouble a few times, yeah. But not like Merle, alright? Before you, he’d be fightin’ every damn week. Ya been a good influence on him. He’s not scrappin’, he’s quit runnin’ drugs and he’s even speakin’ to me and Tank more these days, which is nice.”

Faith smiled at her, wondering if Daryl was as fond of Debbie and Tank as they were of him and if he knew the lengths they would go to, to make sure he stayed out of prison.

“You and Tank really care about him, don’t you?” She asked.

“Yeah. He’s was just always so damn angry and withdrawn. It’s really somethin’ getting to see the real Daryl now. Y’know, he turned up at the bar before ya birthday to tell us you’d asked him to move in. Hadn’t even told Merle yet. Tank never said nothin’ but I could tell he was pretty choked that he was told before his dumbass brother. I know I warned ya off at the start, but it didn’t mean I don’t love Daryl. I always had a soft spot for him since I saw him playin’ by himself that day outside the house when he was real small. I guess I been watchin’ over him ever since. Me and Tank.”

Debbie’s gaze wandered and Faith could see she was beginning to daydream, probably about what once was when Daryl padded sleepily into the kitchen and yawned. He wore dark blue sweatpants and a black T shirt; his hair was a mess and he gravitated towards the smell of coffee. Faith grinned at him as he scratched the back of his head with his fingertips and sat next to her at the island. She slid an empty mug towards him and filled it with coffee from the pot. He glanced up at her, his eyes bleary and he leaned in, quickly kissing her cheek.

“Mornin.” He grumbled.

“It’s almost afternoon, lazy ass.” Debbie corrected.

“Yeah, almost. So, it’s still mornin’.” He responded, bringing the coffee to his lips and taking a gulp.

“I better get goin’.” Debbie announced, knocking back the last of her drink and eyeing up the last of the chocolates on the dish. Faith rolled her eyes and slowly pushed it towards her. Debbie scooped up the last four and stuffed them all in her mouth.

“Thanksh for the coffee, Angel. Shhe ya later.” She said, her mouth overflowing with sweet treats. “Later, Daryl” She waved as she wandered to the door.

“See ya.” He called after her.

 

Faith saw her out and returned to Daryl who had found himself the daily newspaper that she always had delivered and had turned to the crossword. She settled opposite him, where Debbie had been and let herself have a long, detailed look at him. He slid open a drawer in the island next to him, retrieving a pen and began scribbling down letters in the boxes. It still mildly irritated her that he seemed to know every answer seemingly without thinking about it. He filled in six words before pausing, his eyes rising to see her closely studying his arm, her lip partially clamped between her teeth. He cleared his throat but to no avail, she continued to stare.

“Faith” He said.

She jolted. “Sorry. I was…uh…”

“Four words.” He interrupted. “Refuse to admit.”

“Deny” She muttered. “Hey, wait a minute, that one was easy. Are you patronising me, Dixon?”

He shrugged and cast his gaze back over the newspaper, jotting down her answer.

“No more than you’re checkin’ me out, Harrington.” He shot back, casually.

Her mouth dropped open and she laughed a little, mostly in shock at him using her last name in the same way that she had mocked him. His eyes flicked up to her and he stifled a smile, eventually giving in and chuckling at her stunned expression. She reached over and shoved his arm playfully before he slammed the pen down on the page and stood up. He shuffled around the island and wrapped his arms around her from behind, smelling her hair.

“Aint nobody checked me out before.” He hummed in her ear.

“Gotta get used to it now.” She smiled. “Besides, that’s not true. Jen checked you out.”

They both fell completely silent and his arms went stiff around her. _Well done, you idiot._ She screamed at herself in her own head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that.” She eventually admitted.

“S’alright.” He replied, a little more feebly than she would have liked.

“Daryl-” She tried.

“I said it’s alright.” He assured her, kissing her neck. “She don’t count anyways.”

She scooted around in her seat to face him and he stepped back slightly. Her conversation with Debbie had only served to encourage her to ask more questions, but she was wary. Wary of pushing him too far, wary of making him feel like he was being interviewed or being put on trial. She felt guilty for asking Debbie about his mother, when she should have been asking him. But she hadn’t wanted to make him talk about something he didn’t want to discuss.

“I asked Debbie about your mother. I’m sorry. I was curious.” She suddenly said. Pushing her lips together as if to stop any more confessions escaping.

“Uh…OK.” He mumbled, stepping back further and rubbing his chin with his fingers. “Could have asked me.”

She closed her eyes, angry at herself for not having the patience to wait and do just that. A loud sigh was followed by a hand running through her hair. Finally, she opened her eyes again, giving him an apologetic look.

“I didn’t think you’d want to talk about it.” She confessed.

To Faith’s dismay, he began to pace about on the spot, his eyes lowered to the floor. She was fretting that she had offended him.

“Told me last night if I wanted to know ‘bout Mike, to ask ya. Same goes for you.” He confirmed.

“OK. I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” She pleaded.

“I aint mad, Faith” He quickly told her, a small smile on his face. “Don’t be stupid.”

“O-oh” She stammered.

He pulled out a high stool next to her and sat down. “What she say ‘bout her?”

Now Faith felt horribly awkward. She was going to have to tell the truth.

“She said she knew her from before she met your father. She was always quiet. Deb thinks that’s where you get it from. She said she remembers sitting outside your old house with your mom and watching you play in the treeline by yourself. Apparently, your mom never really spoke to you. Never touched you. But Debbie, she took a real shine to you.”

Daryl looked thoughtful and his gaze leapt from Faith to the floor and back again. “She did?”

Faith nodded and placed her hand over his on the counter. “She told me she had no doubt that your mother loved you and Merle. But she just had no idea how to show you. She thought you were a beautiful little boy, wanted to take you away and keep you for herself.”

Daryl didn’t respond, he just sat still and let Faith’s words circulate in his mind. He had known that his mother had a hard time showing either of them how she felt, but he had mostly put it down to fear. Fear of her own emotions. Fear of their father and his reaction.

“Did you know that Debbie has been watching over you ever since?” She asked.

“Yeah, ‘spose” He said “I guess I never told her, but I knew she always had my back. Me and Merle. Got us out of a lot of shit in the past.”

“Yeah, about that” she started, apprehensive about bringing the subject up but knowing she needed to address it at some point.

“I think I know the answer, but I need to ask. Do you have a criminal record?” She sighed.

“Ahhh, alright…” He huffed. “Got a couple of possession charges. Just got a slap on the wrist and fines for those. Been arrested for fightin’ a few times. Charges were always dropped, except one. Got a year for that but I did 8 months then probation. So yeah, I got a record.” He answered straight away and very matter of fact, much to Faith’s surprise.

She reached out and tenderly tucked away a piece of his hair over his ear that was sticking out.

“OK, Thank you.” She said gratefully. “Y’know, when you attacked those two guys that tried to rob me. You almost killed one of them. Did you know that?” She queried.

“Yeah” he uttered “Tank pulled me aside n’ told me”

“Mm” Faith mused, nodding slightly and dropping her gaze to her lap.

“That scared ya?” He asked worriedly.

“A little. Sounds like you were only one punch away for murdering him.” She admitted.

“I ain’t no angel, Faith. But I’m better, with you. Stayed outta trouble, aint I?” The question was more rhetorical but Faith felt the need to respond accordingly.

“Yes, you have. Totally. Look, I know you’re not some savage who beats people up for fun, OK? I remember running into you at the lake and you’d been punched trying to get Merle out of trouble, so I know you’re not some psycho. I guess all the time I’ve been in this town, around you and Merle and Tank and Lynch, I just never realised how many dangerous men I’m surrounded by.” She said, the realisation hitting her that most of the customers in her bar were criminals of some sort. She figured maybe the only person she saw on a regular basis that she wasn't sure had a scrap with the law was probably the silent man, but he could be a serial killer. Even Debbie didn’t seem like the sort of person who had never put a foot wrong, having spent her entire life around the MC and her prison inspired tattooed hands hadn't gone unnoticed by Faith

Daryl, seeing her eyes darting around as she thought, felt the need to reassure her.

“Look, Tank see’s ya like some kind of adopted daughter. N’ he’d probably cuss at me for sayin' it, but I think Merle cares about ya too.” He said.

She smiled “He pisses me off. But I’m fond of him.” She informed him.

“Don’t wanna get all sappy but I would never hurt ya, Faith. I’ll protect ya with my life and you know damn well that I can. That’s why I want ya to prepare for this virus, just in case. I know the club guys think a lot of ya for keepin the bar as their clubhouse and makin’ all the improvements. Lynch is the only one I don’t want near ya, or Hope. Hell, I don’t even like him talkin’ to Deb and she’s known him years. He’s just a fuckin’ sadist.”

“And the one the wants to get in my pants.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“He ain’t gonna touch ya.” Daryl confirmed. “I’ll cut his fuckin hands off n’ beat him to death with ‘em.”

She shot him a serious look, followed by a stifled smirk. If she was honest with herself, she loved Daryl’s protective mode. Seeing his jaw tighten and hearing the promise of her safety was something she marvelled at in him and she couldn’t help but think it was one the sexiest things about him. She tickled over the skin on the back of his hand, observing his now almost sullen expression and part of her wished she hadn’t even brought all of this up. The other half of her was fascinated and intrigued to know the details of Daryl’s family and how it had impacted him and influenced who he was today.

“You remember much about your mom?” She asked, changing the subject back to the original topic.

He took a deep breath and his eyes cast across the room, not focusing on anything until they finally fell back to her waiting face.

“Yeah. Used to like bein’ around her on my own. Without Merle or my ol’ man. She did talk to me, she just never let anyone see it. Nothin’ she said made much sense, but I didn’t care” he explained. Faith’s heart swelled at the thought of secret conversations between him and his mother and she felt glad that he’d at least had that. “She liked her wine. Liked to smoke in bed too. Virginia Slims. I was playin’ out with some other kids in the neighbourhood, I could do that without Merle around. They all had bikes. I didn’t. Then all these fire trucks started goin’ past. They all jumped on their bikes and followed em. Y’know, hopin’ to see something worth seein’. I couldn’t keep up. When I got there, they was all lookin’ at me. Hell, everybody was lookin’ at me. It was my house that was on fire. My mom in bed, burnt down to nothin’. She was just… gone.”

She saw his face change, as if he were back there that day surrounded by fire trucks and staring locals all looking at him and muttering how unfortunate it all was.

“I’m sorry” Faith whispered “Do you miss her?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Hardest part was gettin’ used to her just not being there no more. People said it was better that way. It just made it seem like it wasn’t real” He grumbled.

“I understand. When someone is just gone. That void.” She smiled thinly. He leaned closer to her and took hold of her hands in her lap. She could tell he was working up to saying something else.

“She used to wait for my dad to go out and for Merle to lock himself in his room. I’d find her sat up in bed with a smoke. Newspaper across her lap. She um... liked crosswords too.” He said, hesitantly meeting her eye and seeing the penny drop.

Her heart lurched. That’s how he had managed to guess every answer without seeming as if he even had to think about it. It had been an activity he did with his mother, likely the only one. Now, he had found himself working out the answers to the puzzle in the same newspaper, just with Faith instead of his mother. She squeezed his hands.

“So, that’s how you became a crossword genius” she stated, her voice a mere purr in the quiet of the kitchen.

Daryl just nodded his head a couple of times.

“I think I would have liked her.” She smiled.

“Yeah, me too.” He agreed.

 

*****

 

When Merle’s court date finally rolled around four days later, Faith and Daryl waited anxiously in the marble floored courthouse. It’s cold, wide and stony interior doing nothing to quell their nerves. Neither of them knew if Merle would turn up. Daryl had asked him the previous night but he had been highly intoxicated and unwilling to chit chat, so Daryl had called him a selfish son of a bitch and left in a mood. He had returned to Faith and ranted about how Merle thought about no one but himself and how he had never made the effort to attend previous court dates, resulting in him having a rap sheet longer than his arm. But in a rare moment of sobriety, Merle had attended court once on this occasion, to gain a court-appointed lawyer that he had since never seen or spoken to after ignoring every attempt at contact. He had kept this from Daryl and Faith, seeing it as a backup in case he were to decide to show up after all.

Daryl tapped his leg relentlessly as he sat on the dark mahogany bench in the lobby. Faith placed a hand over his knee and he ceased tapping, his eyes still remaining locked on the swirling pattern the tiles made on the floor.

“It’s almost time.” Faith observed, looking up at the giant silver clock hanging from the balcony above them.

“He ain’t gonna show. This is a waste of time.” Daryl mumbled.

“Just…give it a couple more minutes.” She soothed.

Merle’s attorney had already dashed in, a slight, terrified looking man with tufty grey hair and an unkempt grey suit. He had sat next to them and overheard their conversation about Merle’s previous visits to court, interrupting as politely as possible and introducing himself to the two shocked people sat next to him. Daryl had no idea that Mere had even bothered to get himself considered for a court appointed lawyer and it had given him a glimmer of hope for a few minutes. Until the clock hit five minutes to and the lawyer had to excuse himself and dash into the court room.

Faith smoothed a palm over her black, fitted pencil dress, her feet already burning from the short time she had spent standing up in stiletto heels. Daryl had quietly mumbled to her that she looked hot as she climbed into his truck that morning. While she appreciated the compliment, she was actually aiming to look more professional than anything else.

Daryl hadn’t bothered. His usual sleeveless attire and leather vest doing the job just fine. Faith had run a hand through his messy hair before they’d entered the building and squeezed his hands in comfort, but it had done nothing to stop the impending sense of doom he felt.

“C’mon now, ya pair of sad sacks. We’re gonna be late.” Merle announced as he approached them on the bench. Daryl shot to his feet and stood face to face with his big brother.

“You showed.” He rasped.

“Ya don’t say!” Merle quipped back sarcastically. “Wanted to prove ya smug girlfriend wrong”

“Merle, come on, it’s this way.” Faith told him, ignoring his comment and looping her fingers around his arm. He glanced down in surprise and so did Daryl as she led him along the busy hallway to the courtroom.

Faith looked behind her as they entered the room, noticing Daryl step back and away from the door, staying outside. She tugged on Merle’s arm until he turned around.

“Meet you in there. Just 1 minute.” She told him before breaking away and slinking back outside.

Daryl had backed right up to the far wall and leaned against it. She quickly swept over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I can’t. Don’t wanna see him get sent down again.” He disclosed.

Faith moved her hand up to his neck and lightly brushed at his jawline with her thumb.

“He might not, Daryl. He turned up and it’s not a really serious offence.” She tried to tell him. “You can’t bail on him now, he’s made the effort so you need to do the same. He needs you in there.”

He raised his eyes to her and studied her face, eventually nodding and accepting a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek from her. She led him into the courtroom just as everyone was settling.

At the front, Merle was talking to the man in the scruffy, grey suit. Faith saw them shake hands before Merle turned around and motioned for Daryl to take up an empty seat in the row behind the defendants table. Faith let go of his hand, telling him she would hang back and that he should go and sit with his brother. She looked around for another free chair when she saw Merle beckon her over and point to a seat beside Daryl. Eyes fell on her all at once and she felt a slight sting of embarrassment. Merle’s attorney whispered something in his ear while pointing at the seats lined up behind him. Merle shot him a disapproving look.

“What ya talkin’ ‘bout? She _is_ family” she saw him snap as he dramatically motioned in the air with his hand for her to come and sit down.

She quickly shuffled forwards and sat next to Daryl, clearing her throat and seeing him smirk at her. She looked up at Merle, who’s neck was craned around to see the people behind him. He was staring at someone, his thin lips parted and his eyes fixed on something. Faith glanced around to see Tank sat three rows back, he smiled at her before looking up at Merle and nodding once at him.

“Tanks here” Faith whispered to Daryl.

“I know.” He replied.

Taken aback by his knowledge of Tanks presence, she closed her eyes and shook her head for a second. “What? Why is he here?”

“He always comes to Merle’s court dates.” He stated plainly.

Faith gasped at him. “Really?!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah.” He answered, playing nervously with the edge of his leather vest in his lap.

“How did he even know the date? I didn’t tell him.” She continued.

“Everythin’ he knows, he knows through that club.” Daryl responded.

Faith thought for a moment “But why does he turn up?” She suddenly asked, a little too loud as the room began to quieten.

“Really, Faith? Ya askin’ me ‘bout this right now?” He snapped.

She recoiled back into her seat, slumping down slightly and sighing with exasperation.

“Right. Sorry.” She conceded.

 

Merle was sentenced to 8 months in prison, a fine of $800 dollars and 10 months’ probation. Daryl wouldn’t take his eyes off his brother when the judge broke the news, his grip around Faiths leg tightened and she poisoned her hand on top of his.

Tank had huffed and rubbed at his temples with a big, tattooed hand. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Merle get locked up and every time, he’d hoped it’d be the last. Only to be bitterly disappointed over and over.

Faith felt terrible for Daryl and also for Merle, knowing that he really didn’t deserve or want her sympathy. He made his own decisions and now he was paying the price, but it was a lesson he had failed to learn many times. The world wasn’t made for Merle Dixon, it was too soft, too scared, too easily offended. He needed a world where things were harsher, where he could be who he was meant to be.

When Merle was taken away, Daryl shot up from his seat to see his brother look around at him.

“See ya on the other side, little brother.” He called out, offering him a salute as he was bundled off.

“It’s only 8 months.” Faith cooed at Daryl as she stood up and rubbed his upper arm.

“Yeah, he’s had worse. With his priors I’d say he was lucky.” He agreed.

Faith saw Tank shuffling out of the courtroom amongst everyone else, his almost amusing, towering height making him stand out from everyone else along with tattooed neck and long beard. She surged forwards to try and catch him, leaving Daryl wandering slowly along behind everyone else, his hands shoved in his pockets. Faith tried her hardest to catch up to Tank, but upon reaching the exterior of the courthouse, he was nowhere to be seen until he roared past on his Harley.

 

That night, Faith decided to go to work and Daryl had reluctantly informed her he was going with her for a few beers with some of the guys from the club.

Debbie was glad Faith had turned up, she needed the help behind the bar while she collected glasses and attempted to clean up the mess left by a few drunken bikers earlier on in the day.

Noticing that she was quieter than usual, Debbie had asked if Faith was OK, only to receive a shrug and a mention of Merle being sent down. She had told her that she felt bad for Daryl and that she hoped one Day Merle would change his ways and decide to make a decent life for himself.

Faith wiped the bars surface down and threw down some extra coasters, hoping that people would use them before stopping in front of Tank. He was looking at her as if he was waiting for the third degree.

“What were you doin at the courthouse today?” She finally asked.

“Same as you.” He grumbled.

“I was there supporting Merle and Daryl.” She told him.

“So was I.” He said. Debbie watching over them closely as she poured a drink for Mac.

“Daryl said you’ve been to every court date.” She mentioned. He shifted his position in his seat and rubbed at his chin.

“Yeah” He mumbled.

She studied his expression, how uncomfortable he looked. “Why?” She asked.

“‘Cause no one else does.” He affirmed. “I been in there a lot, on the stand myself. When I looked over my shoulder, I wanted some familiar face that I could look at. Some kinda support. So that’s what I’ve been, for them.”

Faith looked from him to Debbie, who was handing Mac a beer and adding his drink to his tab on the register.

Debbie could tell Faith had questions and prepared herself for the equivalent of the Spanish inquisition as was Faith’s inquisitive nature. She gave her a flat look as she slowly walked over and threaded a dish towel back and forth in her hands.

“Have you ever been to any court dates for Merle?” Faith asked her.

“No.” She said “I only go to Daryl’s.”

Faith held her breath for a few seconds, finding it hard to believe just how much these two people seemed to do for the Dixon brothers. She found it quite admirable that Debbie, who had taken more of a shine to Daryl than she’d first thought, had taken it upon herself to be a kind of guardian to him, no matter how reluctant he was to let that happen.

“You two would have made fantastic parents” Faith said to them before turning on her heel and seeking Daryl out.

 

She found him about to take a shot at the pool table in the dimly lit corner of the bar. The tables surrounding it were full of leather clad bikers all lining up their drinks and tapping cigarette and cigar ash into rapidly filling ash trays. Smoke filled the air and although Debbie usually sent people outside to smoke, tonight she didn’t seem to care. The TV behind the pool table flashed with images from a baseball game that hardly anyone was paying attention to, most of them watching the pool game between Daryl and Mac.

Faith didn’t know the stakes were so high after being distracted by her questions for Debbie and Tank. Daryl lined the shot up, lowering his head and squinting at the ball and pocket behind it. Trying not be distracted by her presence at the end of the table he was aiming at, he focused intently. Faith adjusted her tank top and bent forwards, leaning her elbows on the edge of the table and smiling at him. His eyes moved up to her, noticing what she was doing. He could see right down her top, her pale, soft skin and it was both incredibly distracting and impressive.

“Cheap trick, Faith.” He shot at her, shaking his head with disapproval and smiling awkwardly.

“No idea what you mean.” She chirped innocently, bringing her arms closer together and improving his already appealing view.  

Mac, who was viewing this spectacle from behind Daryl, was desperately trying to avert his eyes as he chuckled and jested with his opponent.

“Focus now, D. Miss this shot and I have the game.” He prodded.

“Shut up, Mac. I got this.” Daryl growled back.

“Do you?” Faith purred as she distracted him further with a wink. “Do you really?”

She heard a growl resonate from his throat as he closed his eyes for a second and huffed, reopening them and resuming his focus. Mac was now laughing louder from behind Daryl and the noise was drawing attention from some of the other bikers who were now looking over with amused faces at Faith’s unusual display of feminine charm. Tank and Debbie watched from the bar. Tank slapping ten dollars on the surface between them.

“Ten bucks he misses that shot.” He challenged.

“Nah, he’s not one to lose focus when he wants somethin’.” Debbie countered.

“Exactly.” Tank grinned “Look at her, what’s he want more outta the things he’s lookin’ at right now?! We both know she’s his weakness.”

He began to chuckle loudly and Debbie could only shrug and nod her head, accepting that he had a point.

“Take the shot, D” Mac jeered from behind Daryl.

“Yeah Daryl, take the shot.” Faith goaded, biting the side of her bottom lip.

His arms suddenly relaxed and he thudded his head forward on the table and grumbled to himself. Faith couldn’t help but laugh. When he looked up, she could tell even under the light above the table, he was blushing.

“Ya gonna regret this. I got money on this game.” He warned as he tried but failed to hide a smile.

“Call it payback.” She said “for the beer foam.”

Faith wasn’t usually one to perform like this, but these days she often found herself doing things she wouldn’t have normally and if it was all in the name of fun, then she figured why not. Besides, she had to get him back somehow.

Mustering some concentration from somewhere, he lined up the shot again, his eyes narrowing. Faith remained where she was, observing is strong forearms and serious stare.

He hit the ball, grimacing as it bounced off the edging and missed the pocket by a hairs breadth.

A surprisingly loud cheer rose up from around him and it occurred to him then that pretty much the entire bar had been watching, even the silent man, who had briefly glanced up from his newspaper and clocked Daryl’s near miss.

Faith laughed along with everyone else, her perfectly straight, white teeth and beautiful smile serving to soothe Daryl’s irritation somewhat as he gripped the pool cue in both fists and raised an eyebrow at her. She glided over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in front of everyone. People jeered as they usually did when someone got some action in the bar, but this particular ruckus was especially loud, because it was Faith and the usually quiet and unassuming Daryl. He threw the cue onto the pool table and enveloped her in his arms. When she stopped kissing him, she tilted her head forward, connecting her forehead with his, still grinning.

“Sorry, I forgot you don’t like public affection.” She purred.

“Gettin’ used to it.” He smiled.

“Sorry I sabotaged your game.” She teased.

“You’re gonna be.” He promised.

“Fighting talk right there.”

“You got it.”

She stepped back and headed back to the bar, catching a glimpse of Lynch, who had apparently been in the doorway of the building for the entire time, stalking her like a predator hunting its prey.

 

 

Daryl stepped outside the bar to get a minute’s peace more than anything. Being more of an introvert, he found making so much chit chat draining and needed to take himself off to have a minute alone. He lit a smoke and went to sit on a table in the seating area, propping his boots up on a chair below.

“She’s keepin’ you busy, boy.” Lynch snarled from behind him. He twisted his body around to see him sat at the back of the seating area. How he hadn’t noticed his presence he didn’t know, they were the only two people outside.

“Hey Lynch” Daryl replied, not wanting to acknowledge his comment.

Lynch got to his feet and scuffed over the concrete floor towards Daryl. He stood in front of him. He wasn’t a exceptionally tall man, not like Tank, but with Daryl sat on the table he appeared taller than him and used it to his advantage. He plucked Daryl’s cigarette from his hands and took a long drag, his oversized rings on each finger providing Daryl with a detailed view of his dedication to the 1% life.

“Heard ya brother got sent down.” He mentioned.

“Yeah, only 8 months.” Daryl told him.

“Short sentence. Done a lot of time, Merle.” Lynch mused “Good thing he knows how to keep his mouth shut about certain things.”

Daryl sighed and took his cigarette back from between Lynch’s fingers. A brief flash of surprise crossed his face at the brazen gesture. Once he’d claimed something it was no one’s right to take it back. But Daryl was past caring.

 _That’s my damn smoke, asshole_. He thought.

“Y’know, I still wanna know what it is you seem to have. Just what is it that makes a fine piece of ass like her interested in a loser like you?” Lynch growled.

Daryl had become sick and tired of Lynch’s jealousy and he was beginning to suspect it was all because he had quit working for the club and the prospects just weren’t as well versed and streetwise at the job as he had been. Lynch’s constant hounding of Faith was an indirect punishment designed specifically to push her away from him, thus meaning he’d not only quit his job, but lost his girlfriend too. But Lynch was doing nothing but pushing them closer together.

“I dunno, man. You’ll have to ask her. I got nothin’ here” Daryl shrugged.

“Maybe I will” He smirked, backing up and heading for the door.

“Lynch” Daryl called out. He stopped and took a couple of strides back to Daryl.

Usually not one to cash all his chips in at once, Daryl decided to take a risk. A risk that could well cost him his life at some point, but if it didn’t, if it worked, it could be the end of his problematic pestering of Faith.

“I aint fool enough to think I can take ya in a fight, I can’t. Plus, I know ya fight dirty and I’ll wind up getting’ shot.” He said casually.

Lynch gave him a puzzled look.

“Remember a few years back, when I delivered to the Savannah chapter? I spent a few days down there with those guys, they were real complimentary of this chapter, said ya know how to throw a party. We got to talkin’ more and they start showin’ me these video’s, all kinds of crazy footage from parties at their clubhouse, at this clubhouse, hell, even people’s houses. I saw all kinds of shit, man.” He explained.

“You got a point or we just chattin’?” Lynch quipped.

“Oh, I got a point. Imagine how surprised I was to see you on these videos, with ya hand up the skirt of some kid that couldn’t have been more than ten years old. Those guys weren’t down with that, Man. That shit pissed ‘em off. But ya still managed to get everybody to keep it quiet, huh?”

“Better watch your mouth” Lynch warned.

“Surprises me really” Daryl continued, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke in Lynch’s face “Y’know, why ya so keen on Faith when she’s about twenty-three fuckin’ years too old for ya. We both know ya like em young and nubile, Lynch.”

“Ya don’t know what ya talkin’ about.” He growled, edging closer to Daryl as he spoke.

“Don’t I? Well… I know there’s six of those tapes. Six different kids. I know exactly what happens on each one. I also know where there’s copies and before ya think shootin’ me in the head is gonna solve ya little problem, I know at least nine other people that are just waitin’ for you to give ‘em a reason to release those tapes to the cops. Willin’ to lay down their lives to see you butt fucked in a prison cell. You kill me, and those tapes get out. Turns out ya made yaself some enemies and not all of ‘em in the club. Jeez, I just can’t think why.”

“Ya aint got shit on me, Dixon. I got cops on the payroll, I aint goin’ down for nothin’. You’ll be droppin’ the soap before me.” He laughed.

Daryl nodded, finished his smoke and flicked it at Lynch. It bounced off his cut and he froze, his eyes locking on Daryl who could practically see the rage bubbling in his veins.

“Those cops on ya payroll. They all got kids? Kids that are under the age of sixteen? Bet some of ‘em even got girls, right?” Daryl asked. “How about this club? This chapter? Half the guys that joined in the last five years got kids, man. They aint gonna take kindly to a pres that likes to sit little girls on his knee.”

Lynch remained quiet, glaring at him.

“It’s funny, I aint even had to be smart about this, I’ve had this collateral for years. Just waitin’ for ya to give me a reason to use it. Pity I aint never told Merle. Maybe he could have cut loose too. Maybe he’ll send me a letter and tell me how much ya squealed like a fuckin’ pig.” Daryl hissed.

He stepped closer to Lynch, squaring up to him, almost nose to nose.

“I aint fuckin’ scared of ya, Lynch. Aint nothin’ but a paedophile with a god complex. Touch my girlfriend and I’ll unleash all kinds of holy hell on ya. Fuckin’ try me.”

Lynch remained in front of Daryl for what seemed like an eternity. Daryl wanted to recoil, to back off, the level of risk here being incredibly high. But he refused to be the one to back down first, his stubborn streak coming in useful for once. Lynch eventually huffed in annoyance, shook his head and instead of going back into the bar, he stomped over to his Harley and was soon speeding out of the lot while Daryl finally released the breath he was holding. While he knew he could have just made things a hundred times worse, he had delighted in seeing the badly disguised look of pure panic in Lynch’s eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love, all the kudos and the amazing comments. I had a bit of writers block on this one for a while and shifted it aside. Then I got some feedback and it reignited my passion for it! I am so grateful for the little push, thank you to everyone that's reading <3

 

The glass jar made a loud crack as Faith hammered it back down onto the shelf. Daryl smirked and picked it up again, placing it in the cart only to see her snatch it back up and bang it back down onto the shelf. He let out a slow breath and raised an eyebrow at her in a gesture that said ‘Really?’

Faith curled her hands around the carts handle and slowly pushed it forwards, passing Daryl, who remained in the same spot. He grabbed the jar again and spun around, following behind her. When she turned her attention to another shelf, he silently seized the jar again and slid it in between a pack of bagels and some muffins, taking advantage of the cushioning, sound muffling contents.

He removed his hand, sniffed and scratched the back of his head before pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“For a hunter you sure are a noisy son of a bitch.” Faith chirped casually as she looked over her shoulder. “Take the jar out of the cart, Daryl. You’re flattening my muffins.”

“Aww c’mon! it’s one jar!”

“It’s one jar” She mocked, plucking a couple of tins from the shelf in front of her and bending over to put them with her other groceries. Daryl watched as her shirt fell forwards, giving him a clear view right down the middle, to her bra.

 _It’s like the pool game all over again_. He thought.

She pushed the offending glass container into his chest and gave him a stern look. “I don’t want those disgusting things in my house. Put them back.”

“Ya aint even tried em” he protested.

She sauntered around the cart and peered up at him. “I don’t need to. They’re pigs feet, that’s a good enough reason not to try them. That is not food.”

Daryl scoffed and rolled his eyes, reluctantly replacing the jar on the shelf.

“I know which one of us aint gonna starve to death in an apocalypse” He grumbled. “Food snob”

She gasped, slapping him on the arm. “I am not a food snob!”

“With all ya expensive bacon. Ya fine eatin that part of the pig., huh?” He sniggered.

“Oh! Oh really? I guess you don’t want any of that expensive bacon anymore then?!” She teased.

“Well, naw I never said that.” He replied, tilting his head to one side and flashing her a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, I thought as much” She laughed, linking her arm in his and pushing the cart along with the other hand. She could sense him looking down at her as they strolled slowly down the aisle.

“Fine” She hissed eventually. “Go get the fucking feet.”

Without hesitation he whirled around and ran back to the shelf, seizing the pig’s feet and shuffling back to Faith with a satisfied grin on his face.

 

 *****

 

Back at the house, Faith had poured herself a large glass of white wine and was tapping away on her cell phone at the window when Daryl threw a cushion at her from across the room. It hit her legs and she jumped and looked up in surprise. A raised eyebrow told Daryl that she did not appreciate his childish antics.

“Who ya talkin’ to?” He enquired.

“Hope” She smiled at her phone.

“Oh yeah? How’s she doin with the baby and English?” He asked.

“They’re good. Look” She said, motioning with her hand for him to move over to her side of the room. He got up reluctantly and stood behind her, his hands creeping around her waist. She opened a photo of her cell and showed it to him. It was a scan photo from Hope.

“That’s our niece or nephew” she smiled.

“Huh, awesome.” He smiled. It was still strange to him when he considered that Faith’s family was becoming his family and with Merle locked up for the next 8 months, Hope’s baby would most likely be born before he got out of prison. He dipped his head and kissed her neck. She put her phone on the shelves to her left and turned around in his embrace, her wine still clutched in her hand.

“Can I ask ya a question?” He wondered. She took a tip from her glass and nodded.

“Sure, go ahead”

He nibbled on his lip briefly, his eyes scanning the skin of her chest briefly and she heard him exhale sharply as if preparing himself for something big.

“Since ya asked about my record. Do you…see me differently?” he stammered.

She looked positively horrified and actually felt guilty that she’d somehow given him that impression.

“Oh god, Daryl. No. Have I done something to make you think that?” She gasped.

“Naw, ya ain’t. I just needed to ask.” He responded, falling silent and Faith could see by the look on his face that there was probably more to it than he was letting on.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“I ain’t Lynch.” He suddenly said “I got a record but I ain’t nothin’ like him. Just want ya to remember that.”

She was now giving him a baffled look, her brow was furrowed and her wine glass was poised in her hand, halfway to her mouth.

“I know you’re not like him. I don’t know where this has come from, but I would never liken you to him. I trust you, one hundred percent.”

“OK” He mumbled.

He listened to her sigh and take a gulp from her glass, now needing the alcohol more than in the previous few minutes.

“I’ll admit, there was another reason why I asked about your brushes with the law. I knew my dad would use his contacts and find out about your past before I did. That didn’t sit so good with me. I needed to know what he knew, if there was anything, so I asked you. But it doesn’t make any difference to us. I don’t care what it says on some government database. I love you regardless.”

He stepped back from her and hung his head “Alright. Thanks.”

She reached out to him, pulling him back to her with one hand and nuzzling at his face. He took the wine from her hand and placed it alongside her cell on the shelves. Sliding a hand up her thigh, he lifted her skirt up, turning her around to face the window and kissed her neck, leaving soft kisses along her skin. Faith wondered what the hell had got into him tonight but wasn’t about to stop him. He pushed up her top and started to feel all over her body, pushing his erection against her from behind and growling in her ear.

“What’s got into you?” She gasped as she felt him shove a hand under her bra.

“You want me to stop?” She heard him rasp, his words muttered into her now bare shoulder after he’d dragged the straps of her satin top down. It was difficult to remember a time when he was so painfully awkward around her that he was too nervous to touch her. Now, while he was still shy, he had acquired a confidence that only seemed to grow provided no one but Faith could see it.

“Uh-no.” She giggled, closing her eyes and allowing him to do as he pleased. Beneath her closed eyes, her brain picked up on a subtle, blue flash.

Opening her eyes, her blood turned to ice and her heart almost stopped when she registered what was happening on her front lawn.

“Daryl, why is my front yard crawling with cops?!” She asked, her voice breaking in the middle of the question.

“What?!” He replied, looking up and pushing the drape aside slightly. “Oh shit.”  

Faith frantically readjusted her clothing and brought her straps back into the right position just as someone knocked loudly on the door. Her eyes locked with Daryl’s whose mouth was hanging open.

“Do you know why the police are knocking on my door?” She growled.

“No” He said straight away “I promise”.

She walked past him in the direction of the front of the house and he remained by the window, stunned and confused by what was happening. His heart was hammering because of the knowledge that the cops were more likely to be there for him than for Faith.

 

Faith released the lock on the door and pulled on the handle, noticing her hand was shaking slightly. A man in a light grey suit stood on her porch, his face was almost pinched, his blue eyes too close together. Faith always remembered her Grandma telling her never to trust a man whose eye’s were too close together. His salt and pepper beard did nothing to disguised his thin lipped, stern expression.

“Ms Harrington? Ms Faith Harrington?” he asked.

“Yes” Faith squeaked, her hand clasping the edge of the door a lot more firmly than necessary. She could hear Daryl pacing purposefully about in the living room, his leather vest making a swishing sound as he walked.

“Ma’am, my name is Detective James Murphy.” He informed her, holding up a badge for a moment. Her eyes cast over it but he could have shown her a plastic sheriff’s badge and she wouldn’t have registered it. “I’m sorry to intrude at this late hour but do you know a Mr. Daryl Dixon?”

“Yes, he’s my…my uh…we’re…. why?” She stuttered, her words no longer making any sense.

“Is he here?” He queried, craning his neck to see around her and into the house.

The door moved in her grasp, opening wider and it occurred to Faith that Daryl had opened it from behind her, with a hand curled around the edge above her head.

“I’m here.” Daryl sighed.

“Mr. Dixon. We have reason to believe you have been involved in the trafficking and distribution of class A Drugs across the state, in particular Methamphetamine.” Detective Murphy proclaimed.

“What the hell?” he croaked.

Faith gawped up at him, her eyes huge, panicked and starting to fill with tears. Her mind went blank as she struggled to process what was happening. The Detective and two other men stepped past Faith and into the house, one of them went to take Daryl’s hands and he flinched away from him, bringing his arms up slightly and stepping back.

“Mr Dixon I am arresting you on suspicion of the Trafficking of Methamphetamine” Detective Murphy stated.

“What?! Drug trafficking?! No!” Faith yelled, her voice cracking and the sound gravelly in her throat. “No! You’re not taking him! He’s not done anything!” She went to reach out to him, only to be stopped by one of the other officers holding an arm across her front. When something in her snapped, she lunged at the cop, pulling at his arms and trying to wedge herself in between them and Daryl.

“Faith, stop. It’s OK” Daryl called out to her.

“Ms. Harrington, I’ll be forced to arrest you too if you do not step back and let us do our jobs.” The detective warned before he continued with Daryl’s Miranda rights. Faith stepped back, her hands clamping over her mouth as she tried to stop the sobs that were heaving up from her chest.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to an attorney and have him present with you while you are being questioned. If you cannot afford to hire an attorney, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements.” The Detective confirmed.

Handcuffs were finally slapped on Daryl’s wrists behind his back when he decided to comply and go quietly, his eyes never leaving Faith.

“It’s gonna be OK, Faith. Don’t worry.” He stressed.

“Don’t worry?!” she fretted “They’re arresting you!”

“They aint got nothin’ on me. Like ya said, I aint done nothin’.” He answered.

Tears fell down her cheeks, her vision blurred and her heart hammered. She angrily wiped at her nose with the back of her hand as they started to move him out of the house. She ran at him and attempted to take old of his shoulder but was soon stopped by one of the officers that were now on either side of Daryl. Faith whirled around at shot daggers at Detective Murphy.

“You got what you fucking want, just let me say goodbye to him.” She raged, her face flushing red and her eyes filled with an anger so intense the detective was reluctant to say no. He gave a subtle nod to the officers and Faith quickly placed her hands on either side of Daryl’s face, bringing him close to her and kissing him. He closed his eyes, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time he would get to kiss her. He felt her cry against him, the sensation of her salty tears smudging onto his face as she clung onto him, her fingertips digging into his skin slightly. She didn’t want to let him go, feeling like everything they had been through together, everything their relationship now was, was at risk. Daryl broke the kiss and they remained there for a few seconds, foreheads touching before she finally stepped back. A small, squeaked whimper escaping her.

“Hey” He said sternly at her “I love you. Remember that. It’s gonna be fine.”

“I love you too” She sniffed as she watched them bundle him out of the door and down the porch steps. Something in her mind clicked and she shot forwards, running out onto the porch.

“Daryl!” She shouted, he looked over his shoulder as the officers carried on manhandling him to the end of the path. “Don’t say a fucking word to them! Do you hear me?! Nothing! No comment!”

She saw him nod and give her a final, sad look.

A female officer appeared and attempted to place a hand on her arm, only to be startled when Faith jolted away from her and looked at her with utter distain. Her rounded, gentle face peering back at Faith almost with pleading in her eyes.

“Ms. Harrington, we need to take you down to the station for questioning.” She said calmly while Faith glared at her through the loose strands of hair that had fallen from her messy bun and were shielding her eyes. Her chest was now rising and falling as she hyperventilated and her mind raced.

 _My cell._ She thought. _I need my cell._

“Fine.” She spat. “I just need to get my cell and put some decent clothes on.”

She rushed into the Living room, snatched up her cell and made her way to the stairs to change her clothes.

 

 ***** 

 

The room was cold, and Faiths fingers gripped onto the paper coffee cup as hard as she could without crushing it in her grip. The warmth from the liquid helping stave off the bite of the air con. A large mirror lined one, light blue wall, she could only see her reflection in it. She sat at a table, one metal chair on the other side. People wandered past outside, she could hear the faint humming of their conversations as they passed, but the words were too distorted for her to decipher.

She had been waiting for over an hour and while she had been filled with coffee, her patience was starting to wear thin. She drew her black hoodie further around her shoulders and sighed with irritation. Her mind was firmly fixed on Daryl, he had been taken away right in front of her and she could tell his compliance and calm exterior were not just down to experience. It was also for her benefit as she struggled to hold it together in front of him.

She needed to get out of here, she needed to go home and figure out how she could help him. She needed to call Debbie. She hoped Daryl had quit long enough ago for any evidence tying him to the crime to be long gone, but worried that they must have something to have arrested him in the first place.

She jumped when the door clicked open and Detective Murphy and the police woman that had driven her to the station walked in.

“Ms. Harrington-” The detective started.

“Call me Faith.” She told him bluntly.

“OK, Faith. I’m sorry we’ve kept you for so long. Thank you for your patience. Now, we have some questions we’d like your help with but before we start, is there anything else we can get you? Water maybe?”

“Let’s just get this over with” She fumed, crossing her arms and sitting back in the chair.

“Of course.” He nodded, flicking the switch on a recording device at the end of the table. After he’d stated everyone’s names for the tape, along with the date and time, he stroked his chin with his hand and looked thoughtfully down at some papers in his hand.

Faith answered questions that ranged from how long she had been in the town, to the more direct ‘Do you have any knowledge of any illegal activities undertaken by Mr. Dixon.?’ She had thought carefully before giving each answer and when pressed for the third time about her knowledge of the club’s activities at the bar, she looked Detective Murphy straight in the eye and said “ask me one more time and I’ll stop singing and get my lawyer in here.”

By the time she had left the police station, she was exhausted, mentally and physically and couldn’t decide if she needed a shot of whiskey, an AK47 to murder everyone in her path or a weeks’ worth of sleep so that when she woke up, this whole ordeal would be over. Truth be told, she just wanted to crawl into bed with Daryl, but that wasn’t an option.

Walking out into the parking lot, she stopped in her tracks and released a steady and controlled sigh when she realised she hadn’t driven there herself. Irritation crawled in her skin when she thought of how confused and disoriented she had become because of the situation.

“FUCK!” She suddenly shouted. Not caring one iota when she attracted the attention of two people in the far corner.

“Kiss ya mother with that mouth?” Debbie’s voice rose up from beside her and she saw her step out from between two cars. “What the hell are ya doin here, Angel?!”

Faith was rooted to the spot, traumatized and tired, she thought she might be hallucinating.

“Deb, what are _you_ doing here?” She asked.

“Tank was arrested. Along with Lynch and over half of the club.” She sighed, leaning back onto the trunk of her car.

Connections started forming in Faith’s mind, If the club was arrested too, it might be the reason Daryl was in handcuffs. Someone had talked.

“They arrested Daryl too.” She whispered, almost no longer being able to summon the energy for a conversation at a reasonable volume level.  

“Oh, good lord.” Debbie said, reaching out and squeezing Faith’s arm.

“They’ve been questioning me.” Faith told her.

“Me too. Kept me waitin for almost three hours. I said if they made me wait any damn longer they may as well throw me a uniform and a badge.” She hesitates “ya didn’t tell em nothin, right?”

Faith gave her a knowing look “I didn’t tell them anything because I don’t know anything.” She replied, opting to be smart in case someone overheard.

“I been through this a few times with Tank. Never gets any easier.” Debbie mused.

“Daryl can’t go to prison.” Faith blubbered, stunned that she still had any tears left in her after the events of the night.  “He’s just moved in. We were starting our life together.” She sniffed.

“Hey hey, c’mon, pull ya damn self together there, sniffles.” Debbie scolded, tapping Faith’s arm and giving her a stern look. “We don’t know what’s gonna happen yet. Let’s just stay calm, huh?”

Faith, seemingly ignoring Debbie’s attempt to comfort her, changed the subject “Please will you give me a ride home? Like, now?”

“Yeah, sure thing, Angel.”

 

 *****

 

At home, Faith walked back and forth in a restless, uneasy ritual across her living room. When she spotted her glass of wine still sat on the shelf from before, she lunged at it and knocked it back as quickly as she could. The liquid stung her throat somewhat but the discomfort was a welcome distraction from the turmoil in her head. She sniffed back tears, refusing to cry anymore but really wanting to collapse in a heap and scream. She pulled her cell from her back pocket, tapped in her passcode and opened her contacts list.

 

 *****

 

Detective Murphy had been in the job a while, he was well versed in the art of interrogation and knew how to read the body language of a liar from a fair distance. His manner was cool and collected, his voice was level and clear and his balding head boasted the most unconvincing comb over Daryl had ever seen.

The next day and after a difficult night in a freezing cold jail cell, Daryl glared at the detective as he sat opposite, his bony fingers clasped together and his steely blue eyes foxes on Daryl’s. He had expected the youngest Dixon brother to be a tough nut to crack, having heard from some of the officers that the oldest Dixon may appear mentally robust, but is as hot headed as they come, the younger Dixon was apparently smarter and more logical but lacked in the impulse control area.

Murphy unlaced a hand and drummed his fingers on the desk. Daryl looked down at them and imagined slamming a hammer down on the knuckles, one at a time. He was pissed. Pissed that this weed of a man had torn him away from the woman he loved and was trying to lock him in a cage like an animal. He was so pissed, that he was struggling to maintain his silence.

“I’ll ask you again. Have you ever transported Methamphetamines for The Sentinels MC?”

Daryl bit his tongue and counted in his mind that this was now the fifth time he’d been asked this question. When the door opened and made Detective Murphy jump, Daryl almost laughed.

 _Pussy_. He thought

A large man in an impressive suit walked in and Daryl didn’t even bother to look up, his eyes remained focused on the detective while he indulged in one or two fantasies about pushing him into the path of a train. Noting only the familiar sound of the man’s voice as he apologised for interrupting and his heavy briefcase being dropped on the floor by the seat next to him.

“Names Harry Wilson. I’m Mr. Dixon’s attorney.” The man said.

Daryl’s head snapped up and his eyes widened at the sight of Faiths father towering over him.

“Daryl, don’t you dare say a single word to this guy.” He ordered before turning to the detective “I’d like to speak to my client in private, if you will.” He nudged his head up to the door in an effort to get the detective to leave. “Skiddadle. I’ll yell when I’m done.”

Daryl was staring, gobsmacked and he wondered if this night could possibly get any weirder.

Detective Murphy held Harry’s gaze for a moment, annoyance flashing across his face. Then, he got up, pressed pause on the recorder and left the room.

Harry immediately began scanning the room, looking up at the cameras and at the two-way mirror. He then caught Daryl’s eye and noticed the stunned look on his face. Choosing to ignore it, he got down to business and slowly walked from one side of the room to the other as he spoke.

“From what I can see of this case, they have permission to hold you here for 36 hours. That time frame is crucial because they need to find evidence to file formal charges against you. They can ask for an extension but it’s not always granted. If they keep you here any longer, I’ll ask a judge to order your release. To your knowledge, are they going to find any evidence?” He questioned.

“Been arrested before, I know that” Daryl snapped. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of him.  “What the fuck are you doin’ here? Ya ain’t my lawyer”

Harry stopped in front of Daryl, leaning forwards and slamming his hands down on the table. He loomed over him, his face stony.

“I just got off a plane from New York. Y’know what I was doing there? I was balls deep in some hot young thing I picked up at the gym. I’ve had no sleep, no food, not even had time to take a shit and I’m sat here with the likes of you trying to keep you out of prison. I know this isn’t your first rodeo, smartass. I know about the club, I know about what they’re accusing you of, I know about your brother, hell, I even know about your daddy. Faith has asked me to save your ass and that’s just what I’m going to do. So, if you have an ounce of respect for my daughter, you’ll wipe that redneck sneer off your face and answer my fucking questions. Are they going to find any evidence against you, Daryl?”

Faith. Faith had arranged this. Of course she had. She was working on the outside to free him. It must have taken her a lot to call her father after everything that had happened and he was taken aback that she had gone to such lengths for him. She had said she didn’t want anything more to do with him and Daryl knew she would have had to swallow her pride to make a phone call like that. The least he could do, was cooperate. After a long sigh, he gathered his thoughts.

“No. I mean, I dunno. I quit a few weeks back, for Faith. I don’t even live in the same place no more. Ain’t got a stash and nothin’ ties me to the club.”

“Where do you live now?”

Daryl realised he was about to tell Harry something that Faith should have told him herself. He was about to find out in the worst way possible.

“With Faith”

Harry straightened up again and resumed pacing about. He wiped sweat from his brow. This was more serious than he’d thought. Faith was so into the guy, she’d moved him in.

“Since when?” He barked

“Around three weeks.” Daryl answered.

Changing his line of questioning and attempting to push away his personal feelings and focus on the task in hand. Harry took a deep breath and stopped in front of the table again, glowering over Daryl.

“Could there be any CCTV footage of you anywhere?” He asked.

“Probably. But I hunt. I was always equipped for that. Was my smokescreen. Huntin’ trips”

“Right. What about that club? Any of those bikers got something against you?”

Daryl thought of Lynch, of his threats. He was a lot of things, but Daryl was almost sure he wasn’t a rat.

“The pres, Lynch. He ain’t my biggest fan.”

“Why?” Harry demanded.

“Faith. He’s got a thing for her. Hates it that she’s with me. Doubt he’d snitch though, it’s a MC y’know? Die for snitching.”

“Aah loyalty means nothing to anyone these days Daryl. These clubs, they’re all ‘blood in blood out’ brotherhoods on the surface, but there’s never complete trust and honour in any of them. He’ll snitch if he’s got good enough reason to. If he’s got something that can get you charged, there’s nothing we can do about that, but I’ll fight it every step of the way with you. For now, you follow my lead, don’t say anything other than ‘no comment’, exercise your right to silence.” He instructed.

“OK” Daryl agreed.

Harry pulled up a plastic chair beside him and slapped a pile of paperwork on the surface of the table. He began sifting through it, pausing only to check his Rolex, which Daryl thought was both ugly as hell and a stupid thing to spend so much money on. All at once the atmosphere changed. It was surprisingly more casual, less tense and heavy with a mutual contempt of one another.

“You should know” he muttered “My Faith, she hates me with a passion. But she called me up and asked me if I wanted a chance to redeem myself. Which tells me she will move heaven and earth to set you free. I know for a fact that if you get charged with this thing, your bond could well be around $200,000, maybe more and she will pay it in the blink of an eye. You’re god damn lucky you have Detective dumbass asking you questions and not the FBI. His colleagues aren’t so complimentary. Amazing what you hear around the water cooler”

Daryl didn’t know what to say, he stared down at the table, at the papers covering it and chewed on his lip. He considered Harry’s words and figured that if the boot were on the other foot, he would do everything in his power to free Faith. He also knew how lucky he was that there weren’t FBI agents sat in front of him right now.

“Are you in love with my daughter, Daryl?” Harry suddenly asked.

Daryl slowly raised his gaze to the side, Harry wasn’t looking at him and he wasn’t sure if it was because he just couldn’t or for another reason.

“Yes, sir” Daryl said quietly.

“You wanna marry her someday?”

“Yes, sir” He muttered without hesitation, a little nonplussed that he hadn’t even had to think about the answer. Harry shot him a menacing look which did little to intimidate. _You asked._ Daryl thought.

“I see.” Harry remarked, clearing his throat. “Then you keep your head up, your mouth shut and hopefully she won’t have to spend a dime.”

 

 *****

 

Debbie poured them both another glass, reaching across the couch and both of their legs to fill up Faith’s glass. They were both curled up on opposite ends, legs bent in the middle, with a grey blanket over them. It had crossed Faith’s mind that she used to sit on the couch with Hope like this, right from when Hope was a toddler. Their mother used to say they were like two cats in a basket.

“It’s been 24 hours” Faith said gloomily.

Debbie was tapping away on her cell in-between taking large mouthfuls of expensive wine from Faith’s wine rack in the basement. Her long, tiger print nails tapped on the surface of the cell as she typed messages to everyone that may potentially know something about the arrests. She had been at it for over an hour and had still not come up with any more information that they had to begin with.

“Pretty serious accusations, Angel. Cops usually get extensions for this kind of shit.” Debbie mumbled as she squinted at the screen of her cell.

Faith traced a finger around the top of her wine glass and it emitted a light singing noise which just served to annoy her. She took a sip and looked over at Debbie.

“Have you ever been arrested?” She asked.

Debbie’s eyes flickered up from her phone and she gently placed it on the arm of the couch before turning to Faith.

“Knew we’d have to have this conversation sooner or later.” She grumbled. “Yes, I have. Three times. Club always got me out of it with their contacts. Which is what usually happens when they try to lock Tank up. But with half the guys being taken in, it aint lookin’ good.”

Faith tilted her head up in acknowledgement but was still curious.

“You been inside?” Faith asked bluntly.

“Yes” Debbie replied. “Stole a fuckin’ car when I met Bobby. Did two years.”

“Two years for Motor Vehicle theft?” Faith asked, surprised.

“Yeah, well…It wasn’t exactly a tin can on wheels. I had the taste of Paris Hilton but shit for brains at the time. Sentence would have been longer if Bobby hadn’t got me a damn good lawyer.” She explained, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. “I remember when Daryl was first arrested, it was at the bar. Merle had gotten into a bust up with some slacked jawed motherfucker and Daryl stepped in to stop it just like he always has. All it took was for him to take once punch and he’d lose his shit. Went all heavyweight champion on the guy and some pussy called the cops. I caught his eye when they were haulin’ him out into the lot. Merle was arrested too.” 

“None of you are without your issues, huh?” Faith smiled thinly.

“Aint that right!” Debbie laughed. “Y’know, I used to keep tabs on the hours every time Daryl was arrested. When their 24 hours were up, I’d be waitin’ there in the parkin lot at the cop shop. Merle picked him up once but the other times he was away or locked up himself. So, I was there. We aint ever talked about it. He’d throw some half assed thanks my way in the car and then disappear into the house. It was fine with me though. Figured he just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

It was obvious to Faith that Daryl had almost become the kid that Debbie never had but always wanted. The same could be said of Tank, who always seemed to try to be there for both brothers. Had Faith known this right at the beginning, she wouldn’t have listened to Debbie’s warning on the first day she’d encountered them.

“He knows you have his back. He told me. I think he’s grateful, Deb. He’s just not great with putting things into words.”

“I don’t want his gratitude, Angel. I just wanted to see everythin’ work out for him. It did, he met you. Y’all just gotta get through this little blip.” She encouraged.

“What did they ask you about the bar?” Faith wondered.

“Same shit they usually ask. Do I know of any illegal activities going on, have I ever seen any drugs in the bar, have any of the club ever mentioned anything to do with Meth trafficking? Blah blah fuckin’ blah. I just play dumb, shut the hell up and count the dent’s in the far wall. I’m pretty sure there’s like 18.”

“I claimed ignorance. Because for the most part, it’s true.” Faith expressed.

“Been claimin’ ignorance for as far back as I can remember, Honey.” Debbie shrugged.

 

 *****

 

Harry had been back to the house once since his arrival, only to sleep and eat. Faith had only seen him for five minutes, their existence much like ships in the night. She had probed him for updates in those five minutes but his responses were vague and not useful enough to quell her worry. For the most part, she wandered about her house in a vain attempt to busy herself and spent the remainder of the 36 hours the police could hold Daryl doing a lot of painting and hammering things into the walls in the garage. _Time for a change_ she told herself.

Debbie who hadn’t left Faith’s side, had convinced her to take a break and the two women sat in the kitchen, watching a talk show with two suited men talking about the virus.

 

_“So now we have Officials urging all members of the public to visit their local Physician for vaccination, which has caused controversy of the government from those in our society that can’t afford vaccinations for themselves let alone their entire families. We have this rich/poor divide which means only the well off are able to protect themselves. This doesn’t sit well with me.”_

_“No, I agree. Another thing that concerns me is the massive surge we’ve seen on the internet of people that seem to think this virus is reanimating people after their deaths and while the vaccinations calm the symptoms of the virus, it apparently doesn’t stop what happens post mortem. Now, we can throw words like ‘zombie’ around all we like but the reality here is that if there is any truth to this, we’re looking at a global catastrophe.”_

 

Debbie scoffed and shoved a chocolate wafer in her mouth. “Aint no getting’ me up after I die. They gonna need a forklift to get my ass up off the floor.”

“Keep eating chocolate like you do and you’ll have a point.” Faith smiled.

They both froze when doorbell rang. It was time, Faith had counted down the hours and either her Father was going to be stood on the porch alone, or he would have Daryl next to him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by the amount of love this has received. The comments on the last chapter were LIFE so thank you <3  
> I think this is a bit shorter but I wanted to get it posted as a lead into the next part. Mistakes will be corrected as I proofread, hopefully none will slip through the net!

Faith banged her coffee mug down on the surface so hard the liquid sloshed over the side and spilled on the counter. Ignoring it, she ran to the front door, her sneakers slapping on the shiny tiled flooring. Her heart was hammering and her veins were on fire. _Please be Daryl. Please._

She flung the door open to see her father stood in front of her, his briefcase in his hand and his tie pulled loosely around his neck, the top button on his white shirt was open.

“They charged him?” She squeaked

“No” Harry replied, stepping aside.

Daryl appeared behind him on the path and Harry wanted to reach out and hold his daughter when he saw her pretty face crumble as she started to cry, unable to hold back the surge of relief that she could even feel in her bones. She ran down the steps and leapt at Daryl and he caught her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Neither of them said anything loud enough to be overheard, merely whispering to one another while they remained clutching onto each other’s bodies. Harry could just about hear Faith sniffling and sobbing in between her kissing Daryl’s jawline. His eyes were closed and he cradled the back of her head with one hand, holding her to him with his other arm.

Harry glanced at the door, seeing Debbie leaned against it with a smile as she watched Faith and Daryl.

“I saw Tank.” Harry informed her. Her eyes shifted to him. “He’s out too.”

Debbie gave him a polite nod “Thanks. Thank you for helpin’ Daryl too. I know ya flew all the way down here for Faith, but I care about Daryl just as much as I care about her and I appreciate your efforts.” She confirmed, moving her gaze back to the two lovers on the path. She didn’t want Harry to respond and he didn’t. He just picked up his briefcase and waited patiently for Faith to break away from Daryl.

It was a while before Faith felt ready to put her feet back on the floor and Daryl wasn’t too keen on the idea of letting her go either. When she stepped back, she noticed tears in his eyes and felt a stab of panic. She hadn’t seen this in him before and wanted to make it all OK. She lifted her hand to his face and wiped away the one, single tear that had escaped the corner of his right eye.

“I don’t like this” She told him, her voice still quiet enough for Debbie and her father not to overhear.

“Sorry” He mumbled “one off.”

Faith allowed herself a small giggle at Daryl’s display of macho while he took her hand and squeezed it in his own. As they approached the porch, Debbie stunned Faith by darting out of the door and walking boldly to the edge of the porch in front of Daryl. He let go of Faith’s hand. Debbie raised her arms and beckoned him towards her with one hand. He complied and she draped her arms around his shoulders. Daryl returned the hug and Faith suspected this was the first time Debbie had ever embraced him.

“I’m glad ya home, kid.” She said simply.

Faith turned to her father.

“Thank you, dad.”

“I didn’t have to do much, they didn’t have enough on him anyway.” He confirmed.

“Naw” Daryl stepped in “That aint true. Before ya walked in to that interrogation room, I was about to unleash all kinds of hell on that comb-over asshole. So, thanks.”

Daryl held out his hand and to Faith’s amazement, received a firm and genuine handshake.

“It’s no problem. Really.” Harry replied. “I’ll get my stuff and be on my way.”

Faith placed a hand on his arm before he could move, he glanced down at the contact.

“Stay for dinner.” She stated. “Please?”

Harry looked between all three of the people in front of him as he considered the proposition. He wanted to stay and spend some time with Faith, try and work out what was going to happen to their relationship from now on. The truth was, seeing her with Daryl had helped him to see what was really in front of him. She was right, she wasn’t her mother. He may have wanted her to choose a more law-abiding life partner, but he did consider seeing her in love again to be a game changer. While she had loved Mike, it had been different. A different situation, a different man, time and a different Faith.

“That’d be nice. Thank you.” He said

“Well, Im’ma head off and have me a little welcome home party with bigfoot! See y’all later!” Debbie shrieked as she trotted down the steps in her heels.

 

***** 

 

After Daryl excused himself to take a shower and try and wash some of the last 36 hours down the drain. Faith and Harry sat in the living room and drank coffee. Faith was still wearing her tight black jeans and white T-shirt that were now covered in white and grey paint from her efforts in the Garage. Harry appeared a little apprehensive to sit too close to his daughter, constantly giving her the side eye as he stirred three sugar cubes into his coffee, the spoon whirling around in the drink over and over and dink, dink, dinking against the ceramic mug loudly.

“For Christ sake, dad. Stop it.” Faith complained from the other side of the room.

“Sorry. Sorry.” He stammered.

Faith was relieved when Daryl returned, his hair was wet and she had never been so happy to see him wandering about in his sweatpants and an old band T-shirt before. She picked up a mug of coffee from the table at the side of the couch and handed it to him. He nodded a thanks to her and held onto her fingers momentarily as he took the drink from her grasp.

“Dad” She started “How do you think this happened?” She motioned for Daryl to sit down next to her. He settled beside her and planted a hand on her paint covered knee while he wondered what the hell she’d been up to in his absence.

“My opinion is that someone called this in. Whoever it was thought that they had enough on Daryl to get him sent down.” Harry expressed.

“Could it have been Lynch?” Faith asked Daryl. “Debbie said he’d been arrested too. Surely he wouldn’t get himself locked up just to get at you?”

“Honestly? I aint got a clue. Guys a freak. Anythin’s possible I guess.” Daryl shrugged.

“He could have been arrested first and given up Daryl’s name, decided to take him down with the rest of them.” Harry suggested.

“Im’ma go smoke.” Daryl announced, getting to his feet and thudding his coffee on the table next to Faith. He knew he would have to make an attempt to get to the bottom of his arrest, but the prospect of Lynch snitching on him seemed a slightly far fetched one with all he stood to lose. He figured he could allow himself at least a couple of hours peace before starting the arduous task of picking through the club members and trying to extract information from anyone who might know what had happened. 

 

Outside, he slowly marched up and down the porch, a cloud of smoke following him. He was tired, his head and bones ached from lack of sleep and his mind was exhausted from being uptight and angry for the last two days. Flowers and shrubs were beginning to work their way through the white wooden posts of the fencing, spilling out onto the desking and the front yard it's self was now looking vibrant and full, a contrast to the desolate burnt out shell of a house he and Merle used to mess about in as children. In a way, Faith's house was a perfect representation of the changes that had happened in the last year or so of Daryl's life. Seeds were sown, walls were painted and art was erected, the yards were cleared of debris and the blackened shell at the heart of it was whitewashed and rebuilt into something that never even seemed possible in the first place. 

While he was thankful for Harry helping him through everything and he understood Faith’s reasoning behind asking him to stay, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and wrap her in his arms.

“Got a minute?” Harry asked as he stepped out onto the porch.

“Sure” Daryl replied, stopping his pacing and leaning on the white railings that lined the edge of the decking.

Harry sat on the swing chair opposite Daryl, wringing his hands in his lap. His suit was now wrinkled and his eyes were starting to show dark circles.

“Contrary to what you might believe, I don’t think you’re a bad person, Daryl. I think you’ve had a shitty upbringing and poor role models in your life but your heart is good and your intentions towards my daughter are honourable.”

He paused for a moment, his fingers stroking at his chin. Daryl wondered where this was going, so far it was complimentary enough.

“I’ve seen it now, how you two look at each other. It’s the way I used to look at her mother even if it was never mutual. I’m not going to lie, you really went in on me the first time you met me, but you did it because you care about Faith. If you want to marry her someday, you’ll stay out of trouble, because she may not make the jump without knowing she can trust that you won’t end up in prison.”

Daryl took a long drag on his cigarette, ensuring to exhale away from Harry. He chewed his bottom lip while he gathered a response that wasn’t likely to take him back ten steps after making so much progress.

“You’re her ol’ man, so I ain’t exactly down for us bein’ enemies. I may be nothin’ but a criminal to you, but to her I’m somethin’, I’m someone. Still having a hard time believing that myself. But she makes me a better person, she’s changed my life and I aint ever gonna do anything to mess that up. She means everythin’ to me.”

He took another drag and tapped ash from the end of his smoke over the railings.

“I quit runnin’ drugs for her, I don’t fight no more and the last time I even smoked a joint was with my brother the day before I moved out. I love her. So, believe me when I say that I am done being fuckin’ arrested.”

Harry rocked gently back and forth on the swing chair and the two of them sat in the quiet for a couple of minutes. Daryl was surprised that he didn’t find this awkward, putting it down to having spent so much time with Harry in a professional capacity over the last few hours.

“Should mail me the damage, I’ll set up some kinda way to pay ya.” Daryl suggested.

Harry glanced up at Daryl and shook his head.

“Y’know, I made a lot of mistakes with my girls. I banished Faith with her mother and I have never regretted anything more in my life. I have made her cry so many times, I have intimidated and disappointed her, I have humiliated and abandoned her. You were right, what you said to me in the back yard that day. I am a shitty father. So, with that in mind I’m going to tell you that you don’t owe me a dime. Should you get re-arrested and charged for this thing, I will represent you free of charge. The only payment I require is a promise.” Harry explained.

“Name it” Daryl responded, stubbing out his cigarette and keeping it pinched between his fingers, not wanting to litter the porch.

“I want you to promise that you will never make her cry intentionally, never intimidate or disappoint her, never humiliate or abandon her. Promise you will take care of my little girl.”

Daryl held his gaze, rooted to the spot. Having never been put in this situation before he struggled to figure out how to act. He nodded.

“I promise.” He said simply.

“Hmm” Harry mused “You’re not with her for the money? I’m sorry, I have to ask.”

Daryl sighed and tried not to show his irritation at the question. He had figured it would come up at some point and couldn’t really blame him for thinking that he had an ulterior motive, his daughter being a millionaire did tend to set the relationship apart from most others.

“I aint ever asked for a dime from her. She’ll tell ya that. Y’know, she paid my brothers bond once to get him outta jail? I flipped at her. Didn’t like it that she’d thrown money at us. I get why she did it now, but I didn’t want that shit. So, I don’t give a crap about her money. Yeah, it’s nice livin’ in this house, but she could live in a run-down cabin in the woods like me and my brother did and I’d still move in with her.”

Harry nodded, seemingly satisfied with Daryl’s answer and Daryl was finding it hard to believe just how much information he was volunteering to this man. He was never one to disclose such details of his life, but felt if he wanted Harry to leave them alone and maybe even accept him at some point, he was going to have to be honest.

“You should know that If you cheat on her, I know enough about you to have you thrown in Jail so fast it’ll make your head spin.” Harry warned.

Daryl couldn’t help but smile, he stood up straight and pushed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

“Alright…uh…” He said, choosing his words wisely. “I get she’s ya daughter n’ all, but have ya actually seen her? She’s real fuckin' beautiful. I may have made some mistakes but…shit, I aint no dumbass, man.”

Harry began to chuckle as he heaved his big body from the white swing chair. He slapped Daryl on the back as he passed and made his way to the door.

“Ahh, luckily she got her mother’s looks and not mine.” He laughed.

 

 *****

 

Daryl had decided to start cooking that night. He had vanished into the kitchen and started preparing without even saying anything. Faith and Harry had appeared to find him seasoning a large chunk of chuck roast, much to Harry’s astonishment and to Faith’s delight. She wanted her father to see that Daryl wasn’t as undomesticated as he thought and that he was more than capable of taking care of himself along with her. She had stood quietly at the kitchen counter with her back to the room chopping vegetables while she listened to Harry grill Daryl about where he learned to hunt and more specifically, who taught him to cook.

“Mainly watched my brother cookin’ up after the hunt. Taught myself from there.” He had replied as Faith looked adoringly over her shoulder at him.

When everything was cooked and served up, the three of them settled at the dining table and ate quietly. Harry complimented the floor on more than one occasion, making grunts of approval and finishing his meal way ahead of Faith and Daryl. He sat back in his chair and took a large swing of red wine, placing the glass back on the table and resting his hands on his stomach. He watched his daughter. Her eyes lifted and she smiled.

“Have you seen Hope?” She asked.

“I called her the other day. A video call. Wanted to see her face and see this old guy she’s with.”

“He’s hardly a geriatric, dad. He’s in his 30’s” Faith giggled. “He’s not so bad, they spent a couple days here with us.”

Harry sat forwards again, taking his wine glass in his hand and downing the rest of the liquid. Faith dutifully filled it from the bottle.

“Can’t believe I’m going to have a grandkid.” He said quietly. “Honestly thought it’d be you that got pregnant first. But then Mike died.”

Faith cleared her throat as she finished her food. Daryl was now sat silently opposite her, taking big gulps of wine.

“Yeah, well. I guess she beat me to it.” She muttered, wishing she could spend time with her dad without him making inappropriate comments and asking awkward questions.

“So, you know when you want to get married, Daryl?” Harry asked.

Faith saw him almost flinch at the question. He shifted in his seat and raised his eyebrows as he looked down into his glass. She felt a familiar contempt rise in her chest. _What an asshole_.

“Dad!” Faith snapped. “Don’t answer that, Daryl.”

“Sorry honey, I thought it was common knowledge.” Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

 _No, you didn’t._ Daryl thought. Determined not to let Harry get one up on him and make him feel awkward in his own home, he decided to respond.

“I’d marry her in a heartbeat.” He replied casually, nudging his head up in Faith’s direction. Her head snapped up and he noticed her eyes had increased in size, her lips slowly parted. Harry sat completely still. Shocked at Daryl’s nerve. “But I can’t afford no engagement ring right now and I just moved in so, one thing at a time, huh?” He confirmed, finishing off the wine in his glass.

Harry slowly nodded, stunned at his admission and a little impressed by his gusto. Faith gaped at Daryl before realizing she was looking at him as if he’d grown an extra head.

“Well, I admire your honesty, Daryl.”

“As for kids” Daryl continued. “Faith aint sure she wants ‘em, neither am I. So, if it happens, it happens n’ you can bet your ass she’ll be an awesome mom. I’ll try to be a good father but my ol’ man was a real asshole so I aint got much to go on. Right now, we’re gonna focus on bein’ Aunt Faith and Uncle Daryl and workin’ together to stop Hope’s kid from burstin’ into flames or eatin’ rocks or some shit. So, we aint got no plans for our own yet. That just about clear everythin’ up ya wanted to know?”

Faith was now gawping at him in utter horror, the atmosphere in the room rapidly changing and becoming heavy and uneasy. She realized she had never seen an outburst quite like this from him before. It was extremely unlike him and she could only guess that it had been caused by a combination of Harry’s inability to keep his nose out of other people’s business and Daryl’s need to stave off another showdown like last time. Daryl glanced up and noticed Faith’s shock. He had wanted to show her father that no matter how much he pressed to cause another argument, he wasn’t going to get it. Harry was also staring at him, his hand slowly creeping into his pocket and wrapping around his cell phone.

“Uh…yes. I guess it does. If you’ll excuse me, I have to call the airline and check I can get a flight tonight. Y’know with all the extra…virus…scanning….um…stuff. Excuse me.” He rapidly left his seat and shot out of the room. Faith’s eyes remained locked on Daryl’s.

She tried to speak, tried to get some kind of sentence out but Daryl was sat across from her with the biggest smirk on his face she had ever seen. Her lips moved but were soon pressing together and forming a barrier in front of a huge, suppressed laugh that she was struggling to control. She snorted loudly and quickly placed her fingers over her mouth as she gave in and allowed giggles to erupt through her body. Daryl was leaned back in his seat, biting his bottom lip and trying not to laugh himself.

“What the hell was that?!” She managed to hiss at him in between heaving laughs.

“He wanted to know so I fuckin’ told him!” Daryl cried, placing his glass down on the table and running a hand through his hair, all the while still trying not to laugh as much as Faith now was.

 

***** 

 

Harry had swiftly excused himself after helping Faith clear the table and informed her he had to leave to catch the next flight. Faith couldn’t deny that she was glad to be seeing the back of him again, year after year of their almost estranged relationship now taking its toll. But she was thankful that all the hours her father had spent prioritising his career over her and building his own law firm has resulted in her having an extremely good criminal lawyer to call upon should she need it.

He stood at the door, His briefcase at his feet and his suitcase on the porch outside. He turned to Daryl and gave him a respectful look, one which Daryl thought he would never see from him. Daryl held out his hand and Harry shook it.

“Thanks for ya help, man. Appreciate it.” Daryl told him.

“Nonsense. You need me again, you just call me.” Harry replied, tugging a business card from his pocket and handing it to Daryl. While Daryl knew Faith could call him in a second if she wanted to, the business card seemed like a final gesture of acceptance and one which Daryl was not going to deny. “Remember our chat earlier. Take care of her for me” Harry said before looking over at Faith.

She stepped forwards and draped her arms around him and Daryl watched as he slowly raised his arms, patting her back. In that moment, it occurred to Daryl that she had probably not hugged her father much in her life, if at all.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Anytime, honey.” He smiled, pulling back from her and looking at them both. “I wanted to say I was sorry, for what happened here last time I visited. I’ve had a lot of time to think since then and I know I was a jerk. Your friends, Debbie and the Biker guy? They rallied around you and didn’t even think twice about protecting you. Daryl, you lost your temper with me and for good reason, you were standing up for Faith. I’m sorry for any trouble I’ve caused, I hope I was able to at least start repairing the damage.”

Daryl didn’t know what to say. He just waited and hoped that Faith had some kind of reply stored away.

“It’s OK, dad.” She finally said quietly. “Have a safe trip and be careful of that virus.”

“Thanks, I will. Got to sit in screening for an hour before they’ll let me board.” He rambled as he picked up his briefcase and turned to collect his suitcase from behind him.

“See you guys later.” He called over his shoulder as he made his way to the gate in the darkness of the evening.

“Later” Daryl answered.

“Daddy?” Faith called out. Harry stopped and turned around. “I’ll talk to you on Christmas Day.”

His face spread into a smile and he nodded before unlatching the gate and heading to his car.

 

Faith wandered inside and Daryl shut the door, following her to the foot of the stairs. She peered up at him and they remained there examining each other’s faces for a moment. Daryl had lifted a hand and moved some hair from her forehead at some point but she hadn’t noticed. She was lost in him, they had only been apart for 36 hours but in that time, she had been forced to face the very real possibility that he would be put in prison for a long time. She hadn’t even considered the ramifications of that before his arrest. If she would be able to wait for him, if she would be able to cope with only being able to see him at visitation and if she could ever look at him in a department of corrections jumpsuit.

“Would never expect you to wait for me y’know.” He uttered, as if reading her mind. “If I got locked up. I love you enough to let you go.”

There it was, he had provided her with all the confirmation she needed and it was as if he could see the thoughts going around in her mind like they were displayed on a screen above her head.

“I love you enough to wait as long as it would take.” She assured him.

He leaned down and kissed her, pushing away the thoughts of what it might be like to be locked within four walls without her. She opened her eyes after he moved back.

“So…a heartbeat, huh?” She prodded.

“Uh, yeah.” He smiled. “Look, don’t get no crazy ass ideas. I was just tryin’ to shut ya dad up.”

“No no, no crazy ideas here” She grinned, holding her hands up innocently. “Soooo did you mean it?”

He levelled his gaze at her, looking right into her eyes. “Think I’d say somethin’ like that to ya ol’ man if I didn’t mean it?”

“I don’t know” She giggled.

Daryl laced his arms around her waist and tugged her close to him, enveloping her in his arms and pushing his face into her neck. “One day…” He hushed into her ear “Im’ma marry you so hard, Harrington.”

She felt her legs give way and was grateful for Daryl pinning her to his body. She laughed happily and tickled at the back of his neck with her fingertips. “Well, I shall look forward to that day, Dixon.”

He lifted her from the floor and kissed the side of her face while her legs dangled in the air. She cried out in excited bliss and wiggled her legs. “Put me down I have to go to work soon!”

He did as he was told and placed her feet firmly back on the hallway rug. She slipped her hands down his arms and took hold of his fingers in hers. Walking slowly backwards up the stairs, she shot him a playful look.

“But, I do have a half hour before I have to leave.” She purred. “You want to help me find something to do in those 30 minutes?”

“Damn right I do.” He growled, lunging at her and seizing her waist. He threw her over his shoulder, holding onto her legs and stomped up the stairs with her happy chortling behind him.

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter, but this chapter needed to be set apart from others.  
> Going to put a little **trigger warning** here just in case <3  
> I have been so sick over the last few days and reading how much people like this story has really cheered me up. Thank you!  
> Now, shit's going down!

The tension in the bar was palpable and Faith felt like she was walking into a brick wall as she strolled up to Tank and kissed his cheek. He leaned into her and gladly accepted the small token of affection before he looked up and gave Daryl a short nod. Debbie stood behind the bar with her arms crossed, watching the scene unfold in front of her and taking great care not to move too far away from the shotgun under the counter.

In front of her, the entire club were scattered around the place. Lynch sat at a table in the middle, drumming his fingers on the surface. He gradually got up and sauntered across the room to Daryl, stopping a few feet away.

“Dixon.” He growled. Daryl casually turned around and locked eyed with him.

She didn’t know why, but Faith instinctively stood slightly in front of Daryl, ignoring him when he positioned a hand on the inside of her wrist, subtly telling her to move back. But she was going nowhere.

“You rat out my club?” Lynch asked directly.

Tank grumbled from beside Faith and Daryl and Debbie tutted.

“C’mon, Lynch. Ya know it wasn’t Daryl.” Tank rumbled.

“Do I?” Lynch replied. “Im’ma ask again, did ya rat out my club, Dixon?”

“Really, Lynch?” Daryl shot back, immediately losing his temper.  “I was arrested too”

“Could have struck a deal.” Lynch suggested, moving closer.

“Yeah? You get that idea ‘cause that’s what they offered you when you gave my name up?” Daryl argued.

Lynch scoffed and let out a mocking laugh. The rest of the club now gathering behind him but Tank didn’t move, not showing an ounce of loyalty towards his club president. He simply carried on sipping his whiskey.

“Ya aint important enough for me to snitch, dipshit.” Lynch snapped “But ya know a hell of a lot and you and I aint exactly best buddies now, are we?”

“I’d lose everything if I snitched. I’d get all of y’all put away, and Tank…”

Now tank looked up at being singled out by Daryl as different from the rest.

“…Debbie and Faith would lose this bar and wind up getting charges brought against them for what they know too. Ya really think I would risk all that just to piss you off?! Maybe if it wasn’t about the drugs, maybe if it was about a little somethin’ else ya got to hide.” Daryl yelled.

Lynch just stared at him and stepped closer, Faith now being tugged away by Daryl but still insisting on ignoring his attempts to remove her from the situation. She squared her shoulders and refused to back down from Lynch’s intimidating, gradual effort to extract information.

“Ya aint welcome here, Dixon.” He hissed.

Faith stepped forwards and Daryl went to grab her but missed, panic spiked through him as he watched her square up to Lynch, getting right in his face. Debbie was sure she had stopped breathing and Tank had paused halfway out of his seat.

“I think you’ll find that It’s my name and Debbie’s name above the door of this place. Therefore, we are the ones that decide who is welcome and who is not. I have just decided in the last few moments that you and your fucking boyband of pricks have had enough for one night. So, get your shit, and get the fuck out of here. All of you.”

She finally stepped back and looked around at the shocked faces that filled her bar.

“You all hear that? Get the fuck out of our bar. We’re closed. Debbie, flick the switch.”

Without questions and much to Lynch’s irritation, Debbie flicked the switch for the music under the counter and spotlights that covered most of the building. Only the bar and wall mounted lights worked. People began shuffling about and making for the door. Lynch stayed where he was, glaring into Faith’s soul, but she had just about had enough of him.

“Get out” She spat. Tank went to move and go to the door when her hand shot out and she thudded it against his big chest.

“Not you. Sit down.” He glanced awkwardly and Daryl and Debbie and did as he was told, sinking back into his seat.

“Faith” Daryl tried, attempting to take hold of her again. She flung her arm up and brushed him off. He looked behind him at Debbie, who was subtly shaking her head at him.

Lynch stayed put. Tank was considering stepping in but was also faced with a head shake from Debbie.

_Let her handle this._

“Tell me I don’t have to call the cops and get your ugly ass removed from my property by force. Make life easy for yourself, Lynch. Leave.” She continued, her hands now on her hips.

The bar was now almost empty except for Faith, Daryl, Tank, Debbie and Lynch who peered around Faith’s shoulder at Daryl.

“Later. Rat.” He sneered as she walked to the door.

Daryl let out a sigh of relief, not out of fear of Lynch, but out of fear of him hurting Faith, who appeared to have found a ton of courage from somewhere out of the blue. When the door slammed, Daryl seized her arms and whirled her around to face him.

“What the fuck were you thinkin’?!” He raged. “That guy is a fuckin psycho and you’re all up in his face like that?!”

“This bar belongs to Debbie and I” She snapped, anger now rising in her chest. She stormed around the bar and started collecting glasses from the top, throwing them into the dishwasher as they watched. “I will not let him banish who he likes!” She raged, slamming a tumbler on the top and almost smashing it.

“You god damn right” Debbie muttered under her breath.

“Oh yeah? I didn’t see you goin’ up against Lynch like Faith and her giant, man-sized balls over there.” Tank told her.

“Fuck you, I’ve yelled at Lynch more times than I can count n’ I’ll yell at you in a fuckin’ hot minute if ya carry on!” Debbie snapped back at him.

“Ya yellin’ at me now, wench!”

They continued to argue but the noise was drowned out in Faith’s mind by Daryl sliding his hand over hers on the bar from the other side.

“Ya gotta be careful, Faith.” He said quietly.

“Yeah, well. I’m fucking sick of him.” She complained. “I’m going to get some air. Be back in a minute.” She wandered out from the bar and crashed through the door, slamming it behind her.

Daryl sat wearily down on a bar stool, his head ringing with the continual arguing of Debbie and Tank.

“Why don’t ya put ya damn cheap high heel down more often?”

“Me? I’m a bar owner, ya fuckin chump! He’s your pres and ya don’t make a peep at him! He’s out of control and you know it!”

“Ya know it aint that easy, woman! Cant just stroll on in like that, there’s rules to this thing!”

“Shove ya rules up ya gigantic ass, Tank!”

“You’re the one with an ass bigger than Texas!”

“SHUT UP!” Daryl suddenly shouted, silencing them both. “Just…shut up.”

 

***** 

 

The evening air was crisp and biting, the temperature had dropped considerably and Faith’s bare arms boasted goosepimples as she wished she’d brought a sweater out with her. The area was quiet, only the faint rumble of traffic rolling along in the distance could be heard. The building was surrounded by fields and farmland and by night, it was a peaceful place to be if the seating area wasn’t packed full of drunk bikers and shrieking women. She rambled under the wooden structure that was adorned with fairy lights and weaved in and out of the chairs and tables, aiming for the side of the bar where a small walkway led to the back and to a vast field where the stars could be seen clearly without so much as a squint.

She began to speculate over who may have dropped Daryl’s name to the police. No longer believing it was Lynch. She guessed he’d have too much to lose and only one thing to gain from the act, which would be exceptionally stupid. While she didn’t have him pegged as the brightest bulb in the box, she knew he wasn’t likely to be that dumb. Then, there was the unlikely and difficult notion that someone else they knew could have done it. She knew it wasn’t her Father, he wouldn’t have flown all the way from New York if he’d been the one to snitch. Hope was too ignorant about the club in general to know anything and Adam had only met a handful of them and for a grand total of five minutes.

She was baffled, perturbed by the fact that someone had it in for the man she loved and seemed to go to a great length to try and take down a criminal organisation like the Sentinels MC, that had their hands in every pie and enough people on their payroll to escape even the most serious offences. Faith knew Tank had murdered people in the past and yet here he was, walking about as free as a bird.

As she reached the corner of the building, her heart jumped into her throat as her body was violently slammed against the wall. Her cheek scraped on the brickwork and the air left her lungs. She tried to gasp, tried to suck in a breath but her stomach clenched and strained and her eyes bulged. There was an arm across her back, a heavy body pinning her to the wall. The scent of hard liquor flooded her nostrils and she managed to let out a small breath.

“You got some fight in you, bitch.” Lynch’s voice jeered in her ear.

She tried to use her hands to push herself from the wall but his weight was no match for her. She tried her legs, only for him to slam a boot into the back of her knees, one after the other. She buckled under him, trying to scream. A strangled wail rose up from their tussle but he soon put a stop to it by stuffing a bandana in her mouth. His hands were unexpectedly now all over her, dirty, rotten fingers pawing at her clothes, lifting her denim skirt up and making her stomach churn.

“You gonna fight me? Huh? Gonna push back good n’ hard?” He growled against the skin of the back of her neck. Her heart hammered so hard she thought he might be able to hear it. Her skin crawled and her eyes brimmed with tears. She began to kick at the wall, over and over with her boot.

“Time to see what the redneck gets n’ I don’t.”

_Oh god, no. Please._

 

*****

 

Daryl helped himself to a beer from the fridge as Debbie waved a hand at him in dismissal. She had let Tank take so many beers she had lost count over the years and just wrote it off at stock counts. He sat next to tank and took a large gulp, sighing deeply.

“Take it they gave you the third degree in the cop shop too?” Tank asked.

“Yup” Daryl replied. “Faith called her ol’ man. He saw me through it.”

“That holier than thou prick from New York” Debbie stated

“That holier than thou prick from New York that you wanted to fuck?” Tank snapped.

“Oh please. I was window shoppin’. Don’t think I don’t catch you checkin’ out the talent from ya little spot over there.” Debbie retaliated.

Daryl huffed. “Good job Harry was there, was about to lose my shit with the Detective.”

“Club’s lawyers got us all out.” said Tank. “Lynch was gunnin’ for you from the moment they slapped them handcuffs on his wrists.”

Daryl took another gulp and slammed the bottle down hard.

“I didn’t talk, Tank.” He protested.

“I know, son. I know.”

Debbie, who was collecting glasses on the other side of the bar suddenly stopped in her tracks and strained her ears.

_Thud thud thud thud thud_

“What in the hell is that noise?!” She asked. Daryl and Tank looked over at her.

_Thud thud thud._

“Could be an animal of some kind.” Tank suggested.

Something didn’t sit right with Daryl and his gut told him something was wrong. He stood up and walked over to Debbie, listening with her.

_Thud thud thud thud._

“it’s coming from the wall’ Debbie observed, creeping towards the corner.

“Faith.” Daryl whispered.

He didn’t know why or how, but something inside him told him that she was in danger. She had been outside for a long time and she would have been back by now if the thudding noise had nothing to do with her. He sprinted to the door, shoving it open and glancing from side to side. Seeing nothing, he held his breath and listened. The thudding was faint now but he could hear scuffling noises from the corner or the building. He swiftly and quietly skimmed along the wall, realising as he neared what was going on.

 

*****

 

Faith was giving as good as she got, struggling with all her might against Lynch who by now had his hand up her skirt and was working on removing her underwear.

“Such a pretty little thing.” He hissed “The rat sure is a lucky boy. But now it’s my turn.”

She was shoved sideways by some unknown force and Lynch was ripped from her body. She immediately spat the bandana out and blinked tears from her eyes, pulling her skirt down and gasping as her vision cleared. Daryl had Lynch locked to the floor and was raining punches down on him. She sank down the wall as her chest almost burst with sobs, the horror of what had nearly happened sinking in.

Somehow, Lynch had managed to flip Daryl over and was dragging him across the floor by the collar of his leather vest, the difference in weight between the two of them meaning Daryl was slightly outweighed. Dust kicked up in a brown cloud around them and Faith crawled around the corner on her hands and knees, following the two men. She couldn’t stand just yet, her legs were still wobbly and the backs of her knees thrummed with pain from being booted in from behind. When Lynch let go of Daryl, Faith thought it was over. Then, he pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed it in Daryl’s direction.

“NO!” Faith screamed, somehow finding the strength to shoot up from the floor. “NO! LYNCH! NO!”

“What in blue blazes is going on out-” Tank moaned as he emerged from the bar. “Oh crap. Lynch, what the fuck?! Put the gun down, man.”

Daryl managed to get to his feet, staggering around on the spot, his lip and nose bleeding. Lynch’s eyes were both bloodied and Faith could see that Daryl had broken his nose with a well-placed punch. She started to walk into the path of the gun, in front of Daryl.

“Put the gun down!” She roared.

“Alright, double whammy. I’ll shoot ya both. It aint nothin’ to me.” Lynch shrugged, blood spitting from his lips as he spoke.

Daryl tried to push Faith out of the way, but she just latched onto him and wrapped him in her arms, holding him up. He was disoriented and it occurred to Faith that she hadn’t seen it, but he must have taken a fair few punches of his own.

“Think you can fuckin’ snitch and get away with it, redneck? I told you if you ratted I’d fuck your bitch.” Lynch spat.

“That’s enough, boss, c’mon. This is crazy.” Tank tried. “It wasn’t him!”

“Shut up, Tank. Once I waste these two assholes, you and I gotta have a chat about your role in this club.”

“Y’know what? That’s fine by me. Just put the damn gun down so I can beat your ass to death, you sorry son of a bitch.” Tank threatened.

Lynch started to laugh mockingly. “Oh! Now everybody’s on your side, Dixon! Maybe I’ll just shoot all of y’all.”

He held the gun up higher, focusing his aim on Daryl.

“NO!” Screamed Faith again “NO! DON’T SHOOT HIM!”

“I didn’t fuckin rat on you, dumbass!” Daryl managed to call out.

“It’s not him Lynch! It’s someone else! Maybe you should look into your own Club!” Faith cried.

“All my members are checked out. Aint no rats in my club.” Lynch replied.

“Well…” Tank mused. “All except one. Mac, his paperwork aint back yet.”

Anger swept across Lynch’s face as he turned to Lynch, his gun still pointed at Faith and Daryl. “What the fuck are you talkin’ about?”

“Mac’s paperwork, it was submitted weeks ago. It’s still not back. He aint checked out, Lynch.” He shrugged.

Faith tried to move Daryl closer to the bar’s wall, dragging him with her.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING MOVE!” Lynch bellowed. His shout smashing through her mind. She stilled and clutched a rapidly blinking Daryl even harder. “Get him on the phone. NOW!” Lynch ordered Tank, who wearily pulled his cell from his pocket and started scrolling through numbers.  He held the phone to his ear and listened.

“Number is no longer in use. Convenient.” Tank quipped. “Ya gonna stop pointing guns at people now?”

“Mac snitched?” Lynch breathed in disbelief.

“Lookin’ that way, aint it?” Tank rolled his eyes.

Lynch looked back at Daryl, his eyes still filled with rage. “Im’ma just waste this sommbitch anyways.”

The loud click of a double-barrelled shotgun being loaded behind him and a barrel being shoved between his legs caused him to freeze.

“Stop pointing that gun at my boy or I’ll blow ya fuckin’ nut sack off, asshole.” Debbie said calmly.

Tanks mouth fell open along with Faiths and Daryl squinted in an attempt to see what was happening through his bloodstained vision.

“Don’t be a fool now, Deb” Lynch said, his voice levelling to a more negotiable tone but Faith could hear it crack, maybe with fear.

“Oh I ain’t no fool, Lynch. Lower the gun or I swear to god, once I’ve detached your balls from your body, I’ll let ya roll about in the dirt for a little while, y’know get acquainted with the place you gonna be buried. Then, im’ma decorate my lot with ya brain matter. Don’t you dare think you can come up in our bar and try and rape my friend and shoot my boy.”

Lynch kept his eyes trained on Faith and Daryl while he slowly lowered his gun. His top lip curled up into a snarl and Faith could see his silver tooth even from her distance away.

“You gonna regret this, Deb.” He promised.

“Turn around, face me and tell me that, ya pussy.” Debbie told him.

He slowly stepped around to face her, his pistol still clutched in his fingers. His head was tilted back and Debbie kept a firm hold of her shotgun.

“I said, you’re gonna regret this. You dumb old hag.” Lynch said.

Debbie cocked her head to the side and shrugged. A loud bang rocked through everyone’s eardrums, Faith jumped and stumbled backwards and Tank screwed his face up before it dropped into an expression of pure horror. Daryl, who was confused anyway, flinched and scrabbled into Faith, the two of them now sinking to the floor and gripping onto one another tightly.

It was raining. Faith hadn’t seen it rain since the day Daryl had taken her to the woods and taught her to track. She raised her head, opening her eyes as the drops hit her skin. That was when she saw it. It wasn’t rain. It was blood.

Debbie stood in front of Lynch. Her shotgun angled upwards at him. Her face completely blank as he slumped to the floor, half of his head missing. The red mist began to settle as blood droplets began to swirl and dance around in the air. They came to a stop all over the ground, on Debbie and Tank and on Faith and Daryl.

“Oh my god, woman! Ya fuckin shot him!” Tank yelled.

“You damn right I shot him. I said I was gonna!” She argued.

“You threatened him, ya didn’t have to do it! Ya blew his goddamn brains out!”

“That was the whole point, dumbass!”

“Ahh hell Deb! He’s the club pres! Ya done murdered the club pres!”

“Asshole called me old!” She shrugged.

“For fuck sake Debbie! Ya have any idea what this means? Ya killed a club member!”

“So fuckin what?! I ain’t no Sentinel.”

“I fuckin am! I gotta clean this shit up now and if anybody finds it what happened here your days are numbered and so are mine!”

“I was protecting Daryl and Faith! He was pointing a gun at them!”

“Oh lord! Look at the damn mess! There’s brains all over the lot! Im’ma have to deal with this right now before some unfortunate soul sees it. We need to get some Limestone.”

“I’ll go to Home Depot tomorrow” she waved at him in dismissal.

“How can you be so casual about this shit?!” Tank boomed. “You murdered a man, Deb!”

“Ain’t no man if he’s pointin’ a gun at the kid I never had.” She mumbled, nudging her head up at Daryl and Faith, who were curled up in each other’s limbs on the floor, covered in blood. Tank slowly walked towards them and kneeled down, placing a large hand on Faiths trembling shoulder.

“You think ya gonna be OK to get him home? I’d take ya, but my girlfriend just shot a guy in the face and I have to bury the body.” He said, shaking his head in disbelief by the time he’d reached the end of his sentence.

Faith nodded and managed to gently push Daryl’s head up from where he’d previously been resting it on her shoulder. His eyes looked sleepy and drying blood now caked his nose and mouth. She was worried he could have a concussion and could need a doctor, which would prompt lots of questions as to how this happened.

“Easy, he could have a concussion” Tank warned.

“Daryl?” Faith cooed “Are you OK? Can you tell me where you live? What’s the address?”

Thinking he was going to respond with his old address or just be confused altogether, she was pleasantly surprised by what she heard.

“Big ass house. 5, Willow Row. I’m fine, let me up.” He mumbled.

Faith kissed the side of his bruised face tenderly and got to her feet, gravel and dust falling from her skirt and legs as she moved. Tank hooked an arm under Daryl’s and hoisted him to his feet. He screwed his face up, wincing at the pain and reached out to Faith, taking hold of her wrist.

“He hurt you?” He rasped.

“No. I’m OK.” She assured him. “You got there just in time. C’mon, let’s get you home.”

She draped his arm across her shoulder and took some of his weight, only for him to pull back and take her hand instead.

“It’s fine, I’m good.” He promised.

Debbie stood, shotgun in hand and watched as they passed. Faith glanced up at her, making eye contact but not saying anything. Debbie’s entire face was stained red and her expression was a strange mixture of solemn and defiant.

 

*****

 

The water in the bath tub ran pinky red as Faith washed Lynch’s blood from her hair and quietly cried while bracing herself on the wall with her hands. She hoped Daryl couldn’t hear her from his resting place in the middle of the bed with an ice pack to his face. She felt dirty, wanted to wash away Lynch’s smell, his touch. No matter how hard she scrubbed it never seemed to leave.

She hadn’t lied to Daryl. He had arrived just in time, but the build-up was terrifying and enough to traumatise her for a long time. Her face was sore from being pushed into the brick wall and her legs bruised from being kicked in from behind. Every time she closed her eyes she could see her view of him displaying a sinister grin from the corner of her eye. She could still hear him laughing, breathing, panting in her ear and explaining how he was going to take her, then kill her afterwards.

Not wanting to close her eyes anymore, she shut off the water and felt around for a towel outside the shower screen. Retrieving one, she wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the tub. She paused for a moment, not yet feeling ready to leave the confines of her crying space. She sat on the edge of the tub, examining her hand, which was grazed pink from being dragged across the wall. Tears filled her eyes once again as she remembered the feeling of complete and utter terror when Lynch pulled his gun on Daryl.

The door clicked open and Daryl peered around the edge, his right eye was swollen along with one side of his lip.

“Could hear ya cryin’, talk to me.” He cooed, pushing the door open further and wandering into the room. The cool air from the bedroom licked at her wet skin, icy and uncomfortable. He sat down next to her on the tub, wishing she would look up. But her head hung low, her hair draped in front of her face, obscuring her reddened eyes.

“He almost killed you.” She squeaked.

“But he didn’t.” Daryl replied.

“He almost raped me.” She whispered.

“But he didn’t.” He repeated. “You and me, we’re still here. Nine lives. He’s gone.”

She still didn’t raise her head. Daryl brushed her wet hair aside with one hand and ran a thumb over her cheek. He needed to see her face, needed to try and decipher how she was feeling. “Faith, look at me. Please.”

She lifted her head and as he looked into her big brown eyes, the revelation came to him that he didn’t actually know how to make this better. He didn’t know how to take away the memory of what had almost happened to the both of them that night and he didn’t know how to quell her shock. He studied her face, still stroking her cheek with his thumb. Thinking back over the night’s events, he remembered something key, she had put herself in the line of fire to protect him.

“Ya stood in front of me. When he pulled that gun. I don’t ever want ya to do anything like that again. Do you hear me?” He said sternly. When she didn’t respond, he tried again. “Promise me.”

She slowly shook her head. “No.” She uttered simply.

“Why?” He asked

“Because I can’t lose you. And you would do the same for me.”

Daryl couldn’t argue with that. He would have done the same for her and had tried multiple times in his confused haze to push her away from the danger, only for her to stand right back in front of him.

“Do you have any idea how much the people around you love you?” She questioned, her eyes now focused around the floor but on nothing in-particular. “Debbie killed a man for you tonight.”

“She did it for all of us.” Daryl dismissed.

“No. You heard what she said to him. She sees you like a son, Daryl.” She informed him.

He lowered his head, also glancing around the floor as he tried to comprehend just how far Debbie had gone to protect him. It was bizarre to him. Why anyone that wasn’t his blood or his girlfriend would want to go to such lengths for him. But Debbie had always been there for him and Merle. Whenever he’d turned around she’d been there. Providing refuge at the bar, an alibi for a reckless mistake, a ride back from jail and more recently advice on how to win Faith’s heart and keep it. He may not have had the best biological mother, but he couldn’t let it be said that Debbie didn’t care about him like he was her own son.

“I know.” He muttered.

“She’s going to go to prison.” Faith sniffed.

“Naw, she won’t. Tank ain’t gonna let that happen.” Daryl confirmed “between me and you, he’s gotten away with murder a hell of a lot of times. If anyone knows how to work this, it’s him.”

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and got up, padding into the bedroom, Daryl following behind her. She began opening drawers and pulling out night clothes, throwing them on the bed.

“Faith.” He said. She stopped and met his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

She furrowed her brow “What for?” She pressed.

“Everythin’. If it weren’t for me, ya wouldn’t have even been in this situation.”

“No” she shook her head firmly “You listen to me. Lynch had a thing for me anyway, he still would have pursued me and god knows what else. Everything else, the arrest… you did the right thing by quitting. The arrest was someone else’s doing. Don’t ever think that this is all your fault, it’s not. I made a choice, Daryl. I didn’t just fall in love with you, I knew what I was doing and I allowed it to happen. I walked in knowing who you were. There have been surprises along the way, but I don’t care. What we have together… it just- it shits all over all the bad stuff. We’re amazing together and you can’t deny that.”

Daryl half smiled but just for fleeting moment before his eyes fell to the floor again.

“We are. You’re right. I just, wouldn’t blame ya if you wanted out.” He muttered.

“Look at me” She ordered sternly. He quickly obliged, noticing how appealing she was when she was forced to be a pillar of strength for the both of them. “I would have taken a bullet for you tonight. I do _not_ want out, OK?”

“Exactly” he shot back “I don’t want ya doin shit like that.”

“Well, tough. Because if you want this to be over you’ll have to end it yourself. I love you. I have moved you into my home and my life and my family, not to mention my heart and that’s where you belong. Do you want to end this, Daryl? Because if you do, it’s final. No going back this time. I’m not doing that shit anymore…”

She continued to ramble. He quickly stepped towards her and couldn’t think of anything else to stop her talking other than a kiss. So, when his lips met hers, she instantly melted into him and cursed him in her mind for being so enticing she couldn’t resist him. Eventually, her mind began to clear and all that mattered was his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth and his hands on her hips. She stepped back, breaking the kiss and looking up at him.

“I don’t want out. I promise.” He uttered.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some 'feels' in this one. Again, a little shorter than usual. I'm just trying to update more as I'm off on a business trip soon. *yawn*.  
> Apologies for the ending of this, please don't hate me!  
> Thank you to those that take the time to leave me such motivating and kind comments. You are wonderful.

Now, it was raining. A storm had brewed. Real rain, not blood. It lashed against the kitchen windows, the clouds casting a dull greying shade across the inside of the house. Daryl always thought there was something nice about being inside when it was raining this hard. Or sometimes not even inside as long as he had some shelter. Much like he had the day that he’d taught Faith to track and they’d sheltered in the hollowed-out tree while the heavens opened around them.

He sat at the kitchen island, Jeans and boots on, Long sleeved black shirt under his leather vest. He considered that the powerful rainstorm outside should provide some kind of peaceful serenity for them inside, but all that surrounded him and Faith right now, was some kind of sad, trauma induced and confusing atmosphere.

Faith crossed her arms and hugged herself amongst her oversized, white hoodie. She had showered but hadn’t intended to leave the house anytime soon and so opted for some black yoga pants for comfort. She leaned on the counter around the edge of the kitchen, watching the raindrops race each other down the glass panes.

Daryl observed her silent and still vigil, noticing her long eyelashes as she blinked slowly every now and again. Her wavy hair was left loose around her shoulders and her lips were shiny, coated in a strawberry lip balm that Daryl thought didn’t taste much like strawberries at all. Even in this situation, in her confusion and sadness, she was remarkably beautiful to him. She had been there for at least ten minutes; the discarded daily newspaper lay on the islands top in front of him after Faith had failed to apply herself to any of the puzzle’s clues.

His mind wandered. Back to the bar, back to the scene he was met with when he had rounded the side of the building and found Faith shoved against the wall. Lynch practically licking the side of her face with his hand up her skirt. His stomach had twisted and his veins had exploded with intense wrath. Someone was touching her and it wasn’t just anyone. It was Lynch.

For the entire morning, they hadn’t really known what to say to one another. Daryl had chosen to say nothing for the most part, instead of saying the wrong thing and Faith just felt empty, her head was devoid of emotion, let alone words.

Fearing that he would never know unless he asked, Daryl decided to take a risk.

“What did he do to you?” He asked. His voice barely above a whisper but not needing to be. Despite the rain and thunderous clouds, there was such a stillness around them, no one had to raise their voice.

“Nothing.” She uttered.

“Faith, I need to know.” He urged.

She licked her lips and lowered her head, still bracing herself on the countertops edge. During the night, he had noticed her reluctance to let him touch her. Thinking it was his fault, he had resigned himself to staying on his side of the bed, laid on his back and staring at the ceiling. Eventually, she had rolled over and threaded her hand across his stomach, moving her head to his chest. He could feel the sticky, dampness of her cheeks where she had been crying.

“Ten seconds” She finally whispered. “That’s all it would have taken. If you hadn’t turned up when you did.” She was perfectly still, her lips barely moving.

Daryl’s entire body tensed with an almost unbearable urge to cloak his limbs around her and protect her, along with the stinging feeling of failure.

“He hadn’t managed to get inside my underwear. Not quite.” She added, hearing him make a breathy, growl of discomfort under his breath.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner.” He told her.

Now she moved, looking behind her at him slumping forwards and hiding his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on the marble counter. His hands laced into his messy hair.

 “Daryl” She said “You stopped him. Please, don’t do that to yourself.”

He lifted his head, his right eye slightly swollen and darkened with bruising. He held her gaze for a few seconds.

“You didn’t want me to touch ya last night. I mean, it’s OK. I get it. I’m just kinda worried I guess. Don’t want ya to push me away.”

“I’m not pushing you away. I just need some time to process things. What happened last night was…bad. It was-it was really fucking bad.” She considered.

“I know.” He replied.

He shuffled off of the stool and moved over to where she was standing. Gingerly, he curled his fingers around her forearm from underneath and kissed the side of her face. Her nudged his nose against her cheek and she positioned her hand over his on her arm and closed her eyes.

“I aint never gonna let nothin’ or no one hurt you. Ya know that, right?” He said against the soft skin of her cheek.

“Yes.” She answered.

*****

Debbie and Tank sat in the outside seating area of the bar. The gravel and loose stones around the entrance of the bar has been completely replaced and there was absolutely no sign of what happened the night before. Faith had figured that the rain had helped with making the replacement surface covering blend in, and with washing any remaining DNA away. She couldn’t help but wonder what they had done with Lynch’s body. Tank and Debbie were quiet as they approached, Tank getting up and hugging Faith, who accepted the embrace immediately and settled quietly into the hug. Leaving Daryl where he was, he took her off to one side while Debbie glanced up warily at him over her smoke which was poised in her hand, not far from her face.

“Ya alright, kid?” She asked. He didn’t reply at first. He just sighed and slid his hands in his jeans pockets. Glancing from the floor to her face and back again.

“No” He eventually mumbled.  

Debbie could see his face was still slightly swollen and looked sore. His eye blackened and his bottom lip cut. But she knew that what he really meant was that emotionally, he was not OK and such a confession to her was rare and needed to be treated delicately. She tried to hide her surprise at his honesty, not reacting much at all and staying still.

“Tell me” She urged

He let out a long breath, a frustrated rumble deep in his throat.

“I failed her.” He divulged.

“No” She corrected. “No, you didn’t. Look at me, Daryl.” Her voice was now firm, determined. She stood up and threw away the cigarette pinched in her fingers, glaring at him. When he didn’t raise his eyes, she shot a hand out, shoving him in the arm. “Look at me, Daryl.”

He finally complied and saw her pointing at him, her index finger extended and almost prodding his chest.

“Don’t you dare do that. Ya hear me? You knew, I saw ya face when we heard that noise from inside. You knew it was her in a split second. You stopped him, Daryl.”

“No, you stopped him.” He argued.

She pursed her lips and nodded. “I’d known him a long time. Believe me when I say; he was gonna shoot you. Tank knew it. I knew it.”

“Ya get caught, you’ll get life.” He pointed out.

Debbie raised her head to the sky for a moment, huffing loudly and closing her eyes. When she looked back at Daryl, it occurred to her how sad he looked.

“He was aiming right at ya. I had a choice. Shoot him and live out the rest of my days in prison, but with you still alive. Or stand by and watch him kill ya. It’d be years of torture knowing that I could have stopped him. It was a no brainer.” She explained.

His head had lowered but he still held her eye, an almost pained expression on his face. He couldn’t quite accept that this woman was willing to give up her entire life to save his.

“Should get out of here. Stay away until that face of yours heals. Don’t want people askin’ questions.” She told him, pointing at his wounds. She picked up a pink cocktail in a tall glass with an umbrella in the top and sipped it through a black straw. He was as stunned as Tank had been at her casual attitude to the whole thing. Her curled, dyed black hair swayed in the wind but didn’t properly blow due to the amount of hairspray that covered it.

“Look…sayin’ thanks doesn’t really seem to cover it. But it’s all I got. So, thanks.” He mumbled.

“Don’t. Ya ain’t gotta do that.” She dismissed.

A heavy quiet sat between them while Faith and Tank chatted quietly on the other side of the seating area. Daryl could see that Tank was holding both of her hands across a table and she was sniffling. Debbie looked to her side and with the end of her nail made a spiral pattern on the wooden table top with the condensation from her glass. Daryl took his hands from his pockets and rubbed one over his face, wincing at the pain in his eye socket.

“Deb…” he started, not knowing how he wanted to finish the sentence. But he didn’t have to. She shifted her stance on her heels and reached a long-nailed hand up to his face. She lightly brushed over his bruised cheekbone.

“Look what that psycho did to you.” She whispered.

“Nothin’ compared to what you did to him.” Daryl replied.

“Fuckin’ right.” She agreed. “Aint no one gonna try to kill ya with me around” She smiled thinly.

He looked down at her wrinkled and made-up face as she peered up at him, not knowing what to say to her admission. She squeezed his arm in a gesture that told him that he didn’t need to think of a reply.

“Lemme tell ya somethin’. I remember goin ya see ya mom one night. Bobby asked me to drop off some money for a job ya daddy had done for the Club. When I got there, I found out that he was on a bender somewhere and Merle hadn’t gone home after school. Ya mom, she was real drunk. Fallin’ all over the place, cryin’ n’stuff. You were sat on the couch, no shoes or socks. It was the middle of winter and I could tell ya was freezin’ ya ass off. I almost strangled ya mama there n’ then when I felt ya feet and they was like two blocks of ice.”

She paused to shake her head and sniff. Debbie rarely cried, her stony and hard-faced exterior never allowing for it. Daryl thought he could see a hint of it in her eyes.

“You were around 5 years old. I just scooped ya up n’ took ya. Ya mama screamed blue murder at me. Even threw a frying pan at my head. But I told her, I said she could have you back when she was sober enough to put some damn socks on ya feet. I took ya back to my apartment, gave ya good meal. I didn’t have no kid’s stuff so I just gave ya two of Bobby’s socks, looked stupid as hell but ya was warm.”

Her face changed as she recalled the memory and she chuckled momentarily.

“You was real hungry. Ya ate so much I thought ya was gonna burst. We sat and watched the Wizard of Oz on VCR until ya fell asleep on my lap. I sat there for hours with ya. My damn arm went numb and I was about to piss myself at one point. But I wasn’t movin’.”

*****

_The tiny child chewed on the collar of his stained and ripped T-shirt, completely mesmerised by the flickering images on the TV in front of him. A blanket lay across his lap and his huge, borrowed socks poked out from the edge as he flapped his feet back and forth. Debbie observed him closely from beside her, her eyes taking in his dirty hair, his grazed elbows and the dark circles under his eyes. She had thought how exhausted he looked for someone so young. She had seen him before, playing in the tree line and chirping away to himself. But on this night, he hadn’t uttered a single word. Sometimes, he would look round at her and she would smile, a bright, beaming smile that both seemed to confuse and soothe him. He startled when she reached out and tickled his soft, scratched arm and stared intently at the spot that still tingled from the contact._

_“It’s OK, sweetheart. No one’s gonna hurt you here.” She assured him. His bright blue eyes scanned the room, settling on the coffee table. On a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He pointed to the packet._

_“Mama smokes those.” He squeaked._

_Debbie’s heart almost snapped into two pieces at the fact that he knew what cigarettes were at his tender age. She had tried her best not to grab him and demand that he tell her everything that went on at his house. But she was too afraid of scaring him half to death._

_“She does?” She asked._

_He nodded, his attention turning back to the TV. Debbie tried, she tried with all her might not to cry, but when a single tear dripped down onto her cheek, she quickly swiped at it, hoping the small boy hadn’t noticed. She wanted to keep him. Take him away from his useless family and bring him up as her own. The pull to watch over him and mother him stronger than it had ever been and she never thought she would get this close. Never thought she would be considering asking his mother to just give him up. She knew she couldn’t. It wasn’t her right to take someone’s child. But she decided right there, sat next to him that she would always watch over him, she would watch him grow and become a teenager, keep one eye on him as he became a man. Because in her heart, she knew he deserved better than the hand he’d been dealt._

*****

“Deb-” Daryl tried to interrupt. Debbie held up an index finger, signalling that she wasn’t finished.

“When I gave ya back in the mornin’. Your mom had me set ya on the porch in front of her. No hug no nothin’. Ya looked up at me with those blue eyes of yours. Ya mom told ya to say thanks to ya aunt Debbie. But ya was too shy. I wanted to punch her in the face, Daryl. I liked her, but she didn’t deserve you. I watched you grow up, never too far from me. Always within reach if ya needed me, even when ya didn’t. You were my boy. I always loved ya. So, I would rather go to prison for the rest of my life, or even die before I see anyone try to kill ya.”

She slowly turned and started to walk away. Daryl wanted to stop her somehow. To find an appropriate way to respond so such a revealing and honest confession. His mind rifled through a list of possible replies until he just willed himself to speak.

“I remember.” He called out to her. She stopped a few metres away but didn’t turn around. Her hand came up to her face and he thought he saw he wipe a tear from her eye. “I remember how warm it was. I remember eating beef and mushrooms and mashed potato and watchin’ somethin’ on TV about a girl with red shoes. I didn’t wanna go home. I remember, Deb. I wasn’t five. I was six.”

Debbie was now crying. Trying to look at him over her shoulder but not wanting him to see her tears. Her hair obscured her face and she was thankful for that.

“I remember every time ya let me into the bar so my ol’ man wouldn’t touch me. I remember that ya did it for Merle too. I remember seein’ ya sat in ya car in the parking lot of the police station after every time I got arrested. Ya never let me walk home. I remember every time ya tried to stitch my face up after a scrap n’ I never let ya.”

She had now turned around and was dabbing under her eyes with the sleeve of her leopard print sweater.

“I should have let ya.” He told her.

She stepped closer to him and he held his arms out, fitting her against him perfectly. Her head resting on his chest. Her hands reached around to his back and gripped his leather vest in her fists. Daryl wasn’t used to embracing anyone but Faith. But for some reason, as he stood there with his arms around her, he didn’t think it to be completely un-natural. Her shoulders shook subtly, light sobs emerging every now and then.

“Thank you.” Daryl whispered.

 

Tank and Faith were also immersed in a deep conversation while he hid her hands with his own on the table top. Her gaze was cast solemnly down at the wooden surface, she had a difficult question to ask. She swallowed hard and lifted her head, seeing Tank’s knowing expression.

“Ya wanna know what I did with him. Don’t ya?” He growled.

She nodded quickly. _Just tell me and get it over with._ She thought.

“Sorry. No.” He said.

She furrowed her brow.

“The less you know, the better. Lynch went missin’. Nobody’s seen him. That’s all ya know. You got it?” He instructed.

She nodded again, closing her eyes and forcing a salty teardrop from her left eye. His hands tightened around hers and her shoulders started to jolt as she sucked in a sharp breath and tried to ground herself.

“Hey” He tried to catch her eye, seeing her panic when she finally looked up. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him. I should have done what Deb did. It makes me sick to think that he had ya round the side there and almost…y’know. But now? It’s over. He’s gone.”

“Don’t be sorry” She breathed. “It all happened so fast, it would have been impossible for anyone to have stopped him before Daryl did. What’s going to happen to the club now?”

He shrugged. “No idea yet. Im’ma let ‘em sit with the knowledge that Lynch is gone for a while. Then maybe the Vice President will step up. I dunno. Shit still ticks over without Lynch, we all know what we’re doin’. I uh…went past Mac’s place today.”

She immediately perked up and sniffed away her tears at the mention of Mac’s name. The person that could have gone to the police about Daryl and the club.

“I went to see his girlfriend, find out how he is. He’s in the hospital. They have him quarantined, they think he has that damn virus. She found him out in the street in the middle of the night a couple nights back. I knew the dumbass had ran over his cell phone with his bike last week so I knew he wouldn’t answer when I called him. He aint snitched on Daryl, Faith.” Tank declared.

Faith took her hands back, sliding them across the table and wiping her face. She quickly glanced at Daryl, seeing him listening intently to something Debbie was explaining to him. Things were starting to make sense to her, slowly but surely and she couldn’t deny that Tank had earned Debbie valuable seconds to arrive with her shotgun with his diversion tactics.

“That was quick thinking. I’ll admit, I did think it was strange, Daryl always got along with Mac anyway.” She offered.

“That don’t mean nothin’, honey. New members get checked out for a reason, to make sure they aint workin’ with the cops or that they aint undercover cops themselves. We send their paperwork off to private investigator’s that we work with. Mac’s just took a while so it was an easy connection for me to make and tell Lynch. Now, we gotta go back to normal. We aint got no choice.”

That was what Faith was afraid of. Would she able to carry on as if she hadn’t seen a man’s head blown off in front of her? As if someone hadn’t tried to rape her outside her own bar. Tank was right though, she had no choice. She had to keep it together for Debbie’s sake and for Tank. There was also the fact that her and Daryl were witnesses to a murder that was committed in the grounds of her bar.

Tank looked over his shoulder and Faith followed his gaze. Debbie was clinging to Daryl and crying. His head was down and he was gently rocking her from side to side. The sight quietened Faith’s mind and she smiled at the two of them. Tank turned back and shook his head, smiling under his beard.

“I guess he finally knows how much she loves him.” He mused.

She propped an elbow up on the table, cradling her chin in her hand. “Yeah, I think he does.”

*****

A week had passed and Faith and Daryl had successfully managed to convince everyone around them that absolutely nothing had happened in their lives. They spent time at the bar as normal, laughing and joking with Tank and Debbie and Daryl had told whoever asked that his injuries were from a fight he'd tried to stop in another bar. To his delight, he had managed to win big at a pool tournament that Faith had promise not to meddle with this time. The club were all baffled as to Lynch’s whereabouts and Tank had claimed ignorance successfully, safe in the knowledge that Debbie had wiped the CCTV and Lynch’s body was six feet under the same patch of land that also housed the rotting remains of two rival gang members that Lynch had murdered himself. Debbie had told him that he was sick in the head for choosing the same place. He had gently reminded her that she was the one that sprinkled his brain matter all over the parking lot.

On the Friday, Faith had told Daryl that she was going to the prison to visit Merle. He had declined her offer to join her, saying that he had no desire to see his brother behind bars and it would only make him angry. However, he was touched at the sentiment and wondered how she seemed to get more perfect with each passing day. So, she went alone and spent 40 minutes making small talk before Merle had asked why Daryl wasn’t with her. She drummed her fingernails on the table and leaned back in her seat. The room was full of families, wives and girlfriends desperate to reach across the tables and hold the hands of their incarcerated loved ones, but touching was generally against the rules.

“He doesn’t want to see you in here. In this place. It’ll just make him mad at you.” She said honestly.

Merle tilted his head back and looked down his nose at her.

“What about you, sweet cheeks? You not mad at me?” He asked

“Yes, I am. Because everything you do, affects Daryl.” She told him.

His tired face morphed into a mocking smile and he huffed in amusement. “Aint that cute.” He quipped.

“Daryl was arrested.” She shot at him. “Did you know that?”

His mouth opened slightly and she thought she saw a hint of worry flash across his face, wary not to expect too much of a caring reaction from him.

“No. What for?” He answered, now leaning towards her and clasping his hands together on the table.

“Trafficking Meth. Someone snitched on him. Him and the Club. My father is a lawyer, we weren't speaking but I swallowed my pride and called him, he helped Daryl out during his interrogation but no charges were brought against him or the club. Someone definitely tattletaled to the cops.” She clarified.

“They questioned me.” He nodded. “Didn’t know the shits arrested Daryl. Thought he’d be alright, since he quit. Can’t think who would sing, Club’s pretty tight knit, keeps it shit to itself, y’know? Gotta be someone on the outside that’s been pokin’ their nose in club business. Looks like im’ma be unemployed when I get out. Just my fuckin’ luck.”

“Yeah, well I just thought you should know.” She said. “If you can think of anyone it might be, please just call Daryl and tell him. I should go. Is there anything you need that I can bring next time?”

He laughed a little, a surprised expression emerging on his face. “Could do with some dirty magazines. It’s a fuckin’ sausage fest in here. Although, ya gonna have to send ‘em in by carrier pidgeon to the yard. Contraband n’ all.” He winked.

“Very funny.” She said, standing up and rolling her eyes. “Merle, keep your head down and stay out of trouble. Please. I’ll visit again soon.”

He grinned and rubbed his knees dramatically under the table. “Im’ma look forward to our next rendezvous, Ms Faith.” He joked.

“Very funny. Goodbye, Merle.” She said, turning and walking to the exit.

Mele shot up from his seat. “Is he alright, my little brother?” he called out across three tables of people. Inquisitive faces turned towards him but he showed no interest. Faith stopped and turned back to him.

“Yes, he’s alright.” She smiled.

He nudged his head up in acknowledgement. “Money.” He mumbled “S’all I need. For commissary n’ so I can call Daryl. Ask ‘em at the desk if ya can leave a number.”

“OK, I’ll leave the number for our house and I’ll talk to Daryl. Last time I gave you money, he dumped me” she laughed, seeing him do the same. He held up a hand in a parting gesture and wandered to a door at the back of the room.

 

*****

On Sunday, Tank watched the bar while Faith leaned against the wall outside, one leg bent and a boot against the brick. The parking lot and seating area were empty and she was enjoying watching Daryl smoke in front of her. He wasn’t doing anything in particular, just taking drags and wandering around on the spot, kicking at the newly laid gravel with his boot. She admired his exposed arms, preferring his choice of sleeveless shirts every time. His leather vest was scratched and the wings dirtied from his fight with Lynch and he had flat refused to let her clean it, never giving her a reason why. She had overheard the prospects talking one day about never being allowed to wash their cuts and had assumed that Daryl felt much the same about his Angel wings.

Her shift had been quiet, she had listened to the club members present discussing where they thought Lynch might be after him being missing for over a week. She had exchanged a sly glance with Tank and turned her back on the speculating men, busying herself with dusting the optics. The prospects were also in with two people Faith didn’t know and a couple of the regulars, but for the most part, the place was empty considering its capacity.

Debbie was taking a deserved day off and had called Faith that morning. Putting her on speaker phone, Faith prepared breakfast while Debbie reeled off a list of items she needed to redecorate the kitchen in her apartment, enquiring as to whether Faith had anything she could borrow. Overhearing the whole thing, Daryl had picked up the phone, switched the speaker off and told her he would bring it all to her place and do it for her. He had been there for hours and when he’d finally turned up at the bar, he was in desperate need of a beer and a shower.

She smiled at the smears of white paint over his bicep and on his neck as he tracked around in front of her. He caught her examining him and smirked.

“What?” He asked, flicking his cigarette across the lot.

“Did Debbie actually do any decorating today?” She giggled.

“Yeah, we did two walls each. Told her I’d do the entire apartment if she could finish her walls before me.” He smiled, glancing between her and the floor.

“And did she?” Faith questioned.

“Hell naw. She took as long as a month of Sunday’s. I’ll still do it though. Just aint told her yet.”

Faith laughed heartily and beckoned him closer to her. He felt her hands smooth up his arms, remembering that they were probably her favourite thing about him. He didn’t mind, any time she touched him was welcome and when she slipped a hand around his neck and pulled him to her, he found himself totally relaxed and content in her kiss. he had missed this, missed her and had spent the week right next to her, but still feeling like they were miles apart.

He opened his eyes when she broke away, tracing a thumb over her bottom lip with his thumb and resting his forehead on hers.

“Ya pretty” He whispered to her.

“So are you” She replied. Earning her another laugh from him. It was the closest she’d felt to him since everything had happened and the first time she’d felt able to laugh with him without experiencing a barrage of guilt that a man had to die for their happiness.  

“Thanks, I think.” He said, stepping back “Im’ma get another drink.”

“OK, I just gotta get those glasses from the table over there and I’ll be in.” She informed him. He quickly leaned to her again, planting a kiss on her cheek and made for the door.

Her sneakers crunched over the ground and she unconsciously avoided the spot where Lynch had been murdered. Her unintentional re-route occurring to her when she reached the table and picked up a glass. She paused, leaning on the edge. Thinking it over, she tried to push the memory away when she heard someone approach from behind her.

“Daryl had to be collateral damage. It wasn't him I was after.” Said an unfamiliar voice. She stood up straight, the glass clutched in her fingers. “I just wanted the Club’s suppliers. I’m truly sorry if I caused you any pain.”

Her eyes widened. Her heart almost stopped. She slowly looked over her shoulder.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such wonderful comments once again. I cannot even tell you how motivating it is to get them. Some of them even make me tear up. 
> 
> So, The Angel and the Phoenix is actually coming to an end soon, the next two, maybe three chapters will be the last. I'll be finishing up my other fics after that and then starting a new one. I hope everyone will continue to read until the end and will still enjoy the final chapters as much as the previous ones.

 

Her feet felt like two blocks of cement as she gawked into his icy blue eyes. She slowly turned her body, dropping the glass that was in her hand, it thudded onto the table and toppled over onto its side, resting in the gap between the wood on the surface. Her skin prickled from the inside out as her mind rapidly flashed back to all the things he could have heard. Her bottom lip quivered, words trying to form in her mouth but no sound emitting other than jagged breaths of pure incredulity. It couldn’t be, he had been there from the start, right under her nose the whole time.

The silent man stood in front of her. But now he wasn’t silent at all. He was holding up a badge in his hand and she could just make out the letters ‘FBI’ as she struggled to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Agent Carter, FBI. We’ve been working with the local and state police. I have been undercover as a patron in your bar for over a year now in an attempt to find the supplier that provides the Sentinels with their shipments of Meth.”

“Y-you’re the s-silent man.” She managed to squeak.

“I am aware that you refer to me as that, yes. Ms Harrington, I know almost everything about you, Mr Dixon, Deborah Brown and every single member of that Club. I have sat in the middle of your bar for a long time and simply listened. If there’s one thing that being in the same vicinity as Timmy the Tank has taught me, it’s to close my mouth and open my ears.”

“You got Daryl arrested” She uttered, now fully facing him and with her mouth open so far, she could actually feel a faint breeze against her teeth. She blinked rapidly at him as if he might vanish at any given second, as if this whole thing could be a dream. Her long, black shirt blew in the gentle wind, flapping against her jeans while she stood motionless.

“It wasn’t my intention to just get Daryl arrested. Like I said, he was only ever collateral damage. Mr. Dixon is not who we want, he was simply a pawn in a much larger game. I have been gathering intel and building this case for a year. I thought I had enough to at least set up a deal, an exchange for information. But it wasn’t enough. This club is smart… connected. It’s going to take an operation much larger than this to get to the head honchos of this chain.”

Faith’s mind began to flip through all the past events at the club, everything that this man could possibly have picked up on from his usual table in the middle of the bar. She wondered if he knew anything about what had happened to Lynch.

“Did you arrest Lynch again? Is that where he is?” She asked, deliberately seeming to know nothing of his whereabouts.

“No. We don’t where he is.” He confirmed

“Why are you telling me this? You’re risking everything, being found out.” She questioned, the situation suddenly dawning on her. Here was an undercover FBI agent standing outside a bar full of bikers that had been arrested because of him, telling the girlfriend of one of their ex runners exactly who he was and what he had been up to. It crossed Faith’s mind that this guy might have failed so spectacularly, that he might now have a death wish.

“I’m leaving. I’ll be out of the state by midnight. I’m not stupid enough to think that you won’t tell the club, I ask that you at least wait until midnight. But I can’t stop you.” He expressed.

There was a long pause while Faith considered her options.

“Ms Harrington, I have watched you since you moved to this town. I often wondered why you would put yourself in such an environment. I have seen your journey. I have watched Mr. Dixon fall in love with you and I have seen how your influence has changed the people around you. Take my advice, find a way to ban the club from the bar. You can make this place work without them. They will only bring trouble to your door. I’m glad Mr. Dixon is staying out of trouble now. It’s a shame the same can’t be said for his brother.” Agent Carter expressed.

“I-I can’t believe this. I can’t believe it was you.” She stammered.

“I’ll leave you with one more piece of advice; knowledge isn’t always power. You were questioned and you claimed ignorance. That was wise. Sometimes it is better to know nothing at all. If this club remains in your life… know nothing, or be dragged down with them. Take care of yourself and thank you for the excellent service” He smiled.

Turning on his heel, he slid his hands into his pockets and confidently strutted across the lot to the street. He didn’t appear to have a vehicle of any sort. Faith had never seen him leave, or arrive. He had always been some kind of entity that just existed and nobody ever questioned. She lowered her eyes to the floor, why had she never questioned him? Why would she? As she turned, her hand knocked the glass she had previously been holding, it tumbled to the floor and smashed on the ground. Millions of tiny, sharp, glass shards exploded across the dusty floor amongst cigarette ends, burned out matches and small stones. She just sighed at the mess and steadied herself on the edge of the table.

*****

Daryl sat on a barstool at the side of Tank, who had just settled back down after pouring drinks for a regular. He picked up his whiskey and held it aloft in front of him. Tank noticed him examining the golden liquid in the glass, the ice cubes clinking as he gently swished them around. Tank picked up his own glass and knocked it against Daryl’s.

“To freedom” He offered.

Daryl side glanced at him, a slight smile on his lips. “I’ll drink to that.”

Tank laughed slightly, his lungs emitting a rumbling, strained noise and Daryl thought he might sound like that when he reached his age if he didn’t quit smoking. He sipped his drink and set his glass back on the bar, leaning on his forearms and twirling the glass around in his fingers.

“Never thanked ya.” He said quietly.

“For what?” Tank asked.

“All the shit ya did for me. The advice with Faith, helpin’ me cut loose. Goin’ against your pres and tryin’ to stop him from shootin’ me….” He lowered his voice even more, leaning slightly towards the huge biker next to him “…gettin’ rid of his body.”

Tank scoffed loudly “It’s nothin’, kid. Shut up.”

“Goin’ to every single one of Merle’s court dates. Even I didn’t always make it.” Daryl continued.

Tank gradually looked to his side and down at him, his eyebrow raised. “I said shut up.”

“Right. Yeah.” Daryl responded, shifting awkwardly in his seat and rubbing a hand over his stubbly chin. He was stirred by Faith charging in and dumping a ton of smashed glass in the trash behind the bar, her hands cut and bleeding from the contact.

“You picked that shit up with ya hands?!” He called out.

“I’m fine.” She shot back, tugging a first aid box from a shelf behind her and heading into the office.

*****

Sitting on the plush leather office chair, she startled when it dipped to the side. She peered down at the wheels, seeing one rolling away across the room. She had witnessed Debbie scooting around in the same chair on multiple occasions making screeching noises and cackling loudly as she shot across the floor tiles with her arms and legs in the air. Faith had informed her that the office was for working, not acting like a five-year-old with a new toy. Debbie had merely called her a ‘fuckin’ party pooper’ and thrown a pencil at her.

Now, on her wonky chair, Faith sat back and huffed. A lone curl that had fallen across her forehead flailing up in the air. Now, she was faced with a choice. Did she tell the club? She toyed with the idea of walking out into the middle of the bar and announcing it as if she were standing atop a mountain, the burden would be completely lifted all in one go. But did it even really matter anymore? She knew she would tell Daryl, but with Lynch gone the search for the rat had taken a serious backseat and Tank showed little to no interest altogether. One thing was for sure, if she was going to tell the Club, she was going to wait until well past midnight. Agent Carter didn’t have to come clean. In doing so, he risked a lot, but she was thankful that he had and that she now knew the truth.

She opened the first aid box and began picking the glass from her fingers, the wounds stung but it only served as a welcome distraction from her crowded head. Once she had cleaned the tiny cuts across her fingers and palms, she retrieved the chairs wheel from across the room, replaced it and left the office.

*****

For the next two hours, Faith pottered about the room cleaning tables, collecting glasses and avoiding Daryl and Tank altogether. Daryl had tried to talk to her, only to be met with a one-word answer and a sigh.

“She was fine when I left her outside” He told Tank. “Now it’s like she’s pissed at me for somethin’.”

“That’s just women, son. All sunshine and roses one minute, then the next she’s threatenin’ to chop ya balls off with a spoon.” Tank mused.

Daryl’s face morphed into an expression of both confusion and shock and Tank began to laugh.

“I’m just yankin’ ya chain.” He wheezed. “Try talkin to her at home, she’ll probably give ya more to go on then.”

Daryl watched his girlfriend closely, she definitely had something on her mind and he could see her checking her watch every ten minutes or so. She cleaned the same spot on the bar, turned the same bottle of vodka around on the shelving and spent a long time counting the change in the register. When she finally shut the drawer, she turned and took a deep breath, placing her palms on the bar either side of her body.

“Uh…shit, how do I do this?! Um... Sentinels!” She announced. “Please could you all come to the bar?”

Daryl shot a look at Tank who was just as baffled as he was. Gradually, more and more members of the club joined them at the bar and before long, Faith was looking at around 12 of them.

“I have some information you should all know.” She began, stepping back and glancing quickly at Daryl, who’s head was dipped but his eyes were on her. “The person that went to the cops about the club and got most of you arrested, along with Daryl. It was the guy that sits in the middle of the bar all day and doesn’t say a word.”

A collective grumble crept across the mass of men in front of her and they all mumbled among themselves. Tank stroked his beard.

“The mute? The one that always stole my damn newspaper?” He asked.

“Yes.” Faith replied. “He approached me in the parking lot and told me everything. He isn’t a random bystander. He’s an FBI agent that’s been undercover in this place for a year. Right under our noses. I thought you should all know.”

“Jesus” She heard Daryl whisper, she could see him shaking his head from the corner of her eye.

“Where is this fuckin asshole now?” Someone asked, although Faith couldn’t decipher which guy had spoken.

“He’s gone. Out of state. If you want to go after him, go. But you probably won’t find him and let’s be honest here, you’re all out. No charges, does it matter anymore? They didn’t want you, they wanted your suppliers.” She explained.

More grumbles from the gathering in front of her, now the volume was increasing as everyone started to express an opinion. Tank stood up and stepped behind the bar, next to Faith.

“She’s right. It don’t matter no more. He’s gone. Hell, even our own president has gone AWOL. I think it’s about time we started making some decisions about where we go from here. Smart decisions for a fuckin’ change. Faith here didn’t have to tell us what she knew. So, we owe her our gratitude.” He told them, earning a few nods of agreement and very little protest from anyone. A couple of the members even raised their beer bottles to her and offered her polite nods.

“Are you OK to close up tonight?” She asked Tank “I’m heading home.”

“Sure thing, honey.” He agreed.

Daryl was still sat with a perplexed look on his face, his vision not focused on anything in particular as his eyes darted around his surroundings. When Faith ducked into the office to retrieve her bag and jacket, he hadn’t even noticed that she was leaving until Tank slapped a hand on the surface in front of him, took his glass from his hand and downed the rest of his whiskey.

“Go home with ya girl, son.” Tank said.

Daryl, realising that Faith was halfway to the door already, jumped up from his seat and shot towards the exit in pursuit of her.

*****

An oversized, Jack Daniels T-shirt was her choice of nightwear and she softy paced about the bedroom, taking off her jewellery and make-up. Daryl loved watching her perform this nightly ritual, revelling in being able to witness her in her most natural of states. She always seemed thoughtful at this time of the night, tired, hazy but contemplative and peaceful. He loved how her smooth, silky legs wandered back and forth, how her toes disappeared into the thick carpet, her black nail polish vanishing from view with every step. Her hair would be removed from its bun or ponytail and left to sway across her back and over her shoulders. She would sometimes hum to herself in the indulgent glow of the bedroom lamp.

“You alright?” He asked from his spot on the bed. He had shed his boots and unbuttoned his shirt halfway, apparently not bothering to discard the rest of his clothing yet. His angel-winged vest perched on the arm of a chair in the corner. Faith’s nightly routine was too much of a distraction for him to concentrate on much else. He lay sideways, his arm under the pillow.

“Yeah” She replied. “A lot has happened recently. I guess I’m just a little drained.”

She plucked her rings from her fingers and placed them in the dish by her bed that still held the piece of Jasper that Daryl had picked up that day in the woods. Sitting down on the bed with her back to him, she pulled her hair over her shoulders and brushed through its ends with her fingers as she tried to process everything that had happened in such a short space of time.

Daryl sat up and shuffled off the bed at the bottom, walking around to stand in front of her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, noticing how appealing he seemed in that moment with his partially unbuttoned shirt and ruffled hair where he’d previously been resting on the pillow.

He moved some strands of hair from her forehead with his fingertips and leaned forwards, his lips finding hers. He moved her back further onto the bed, guiding her and continuing to kiss her. His hand ghosted across her thigh and up to her hip, under her T-shirt and her entire body froze, a profound and terrifying stab of nerves in her veins causing her to jump slightly. Daryl heard a small, almost inaudible gasp sound out from her throat and she quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it down, forcing his hand away from her. She dropped her head down, her eyes closing.

“Woah.” Daryl said, backing up and holding his hands up. “I do somethin’ wrong there?”

Her eyes were still pressed shut and she covered her face with her hands.

“No, I’m sorry” came her muted response.

He stepped back, wanting to touch her, to bring her into his arms but worrying that she’d only push him away or jump again. Instead, he rounded the bed and took up his previous position, facing her back. She eventually wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and sat back against the headboard next to him. Her legs stretched out in front of her.

“It’s not you.” She sniffed.

“It’s him, aint it?” He asked with a certain degree of apprehension. Since her encounter with Lynch, she hadn’t let him touch her below the waist and had recoiled at every attempt or made an excuse for the pure fear that it made her feel. She nodded sadly, swatting a tear away from one eye with her fingers.

“You’re not him. It’s not you.” She repeated “I can’t help it. I can still feel it. Him. I’m useless, I’m making you feel like I don’t want you. But I do.”

“It’s OK” He replied, placing a hand on her forearm.

“It’s not. Nothing worse than having a girlfriend that won’t put out.” She remarked angrily.

“Faith!” He shot angrily at her “Stop. That what ya think is happenin’ here?”

“I don’t know.” She admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well it ain’t!” He snapped.

He rubbed his face with his hand. Her eyes skimmed over him as he lay there, now on his back, one arm up, with his low hanging jeans and lack of belt. She admired the shape of his bicep on his lifted arm as he kept a hand laced into the front of his hair. It pulled his shirt up, exposing a small slither of skin above the waistband of his jeans.

 _He’s so gorgeous._ She thought. _Why can’t I do this?_

“I just feel guilty. We went from not being able to keep our hands off of one another to nothing.” she complained reluctantly.

He lowers his arm and looks at her. “Hey, I said it’s OK.”

She gives him a feeble smile, lifting the corners of her mouth for a second before her solemn and downcast look took over once again.

“Oh god. Are we going to have to have an awkward sex conversation?”  She said in an attempt at light hearted humour. “I’m a fucking adult and I just hate this stuff”

“Should really talk about it” he suggested, much to her surprise. He could see her slightly raised eyebrow and decided he would have to be the one to lay his cards on the table here and possibly do most of the talking. Faith had now started to fiddle with the edge of her big T-shirt, pulling it further down her legs and keeping her eyes down.

“I guess before you it-it didn’t really matter much to me. Wasn’t somethin’ I cared much about.” He started.

“You told me you had a dirty magazine in a box under your bed” She pointed out, hearing him laugh quietly.

“Stole it from Merle’s room when I was a kid. Damn thing scared the shit out of me at first.”

Faith giggled from beside him and he allowed himself to enjoy the sight of her smiling for a few seconds, a world apart from her sad expression a few minutes before.

“Everybody’s got urges n’ shit. But I wasn’t so great with being touched anyways. Yeah, I had sex with Jen but I just saw it as kind of a distraction from everythin’ else and I trusted her.”

She was now gradually coming around to the idea of participating in a conversation she never thought Daryl would be the one to instigate.

“When she left, I only ever slept with a couple women. I had to get lit to be able to let em touch me but I don’t even remember ‘em. I gotta trust someone before I… before I want that n’ that ain’t happened much at all. Now, I got you. I’m love with ya n’ ya like stoopid hot, so it’s all new. Actually find myself thinkin’ about it, I never really did before. ‘Specially since that mornin’ in the uh…the hallway. Can’t look at that patch of wallpaper the same way no more” He explained.

Faith caught his eye and bit her lip, giving him a small nod and smiling.

“It ain’t just a physical thing to me. It’s like a connection or somethin’. It’s different, with you.”

She was now watching him closely, her hair had started to fall across her face as she looked sideways at him but she made no attempt to move it, completely taken in by what he was saying.

“I admire you.” She said.

“What?!” he exclaimed.

“What you just told me, that was honest and really personal. Thank you for explaining that to me. I wish I could the same so easily.” She acknowledged.

“It ain’t easy. I know I ain’t like most guys, never have been. I don’t want ya to do anything that’s gonna make ya feel uncomfortable. I’ll wait until ya ready again. Just gotta talk to me.”

She shuffled around to lay on her side facing him, running her fingers over his arm.

“How you grew up to be such a gentleman, I’ll never know.” She smiled. “I was never very adventurous. Always a little shy, boring maybe.”

“Could never be boring” he said.

“Well, I’m not now, you seem to have brought something out in me.”

“Dunno how” he expressed bashfully. “Although I aint gonna lie, I like it.”

“Good” She grinned.

“You trust me, right?” He asked.

“Of course I do.”  

“Just…wanna try somethin’.” He said shyly, nibbling his lip. Faith immediately became nervous but she did trust him, so she nodded for him to proceed.

“Alright, lay back, put ya hand on ya leg, right here” he told her, hovering his fingers over the skin of her thigh. She did as he asked, his instructions reminding her of their passionate morning in the hallway where he had growled orders at her and practically made her drool. He covered her hand, settling his fingers between hers and shifting closer to her. He nuzzled at the side of her face with his nose and she turned her head, their foreheads connecting.

“Ya OK?” He whispered.

“Yeah” she replied nervously. Not feeling any of the previous anxiety and fear she had experienced previously but still apprehensive that everything would come crashing down.

He gradually moved her hand up and around, his fingertips between hers, dragging across her skin. Her t-shirt gathered under their wrists. Daryl stopped their hands when they reached her inner thigh. Her skin tingled from the touch.

“Take ya hand away.” He whispered, lifting his slightly.

She hesitated, not wanting the fear to flood back, not wanting to have to stop him and ruin this moment. Eventually, she slowly slid her hand out and allowed him to settle his palm on her inner thigh. He kept completely still except for a small nudge with his nose on her cheek, which encouraged her to turn more so he could kiss her. As his tongue danced with hers, she gave in to him, trusting him completely with her now fragile state of mind.

Daryl didn’t want to push too much, she was letting him touch her again but in the back of his mind was an ever-present worry that she was going to recoil and they’d be back to square one. He was also starkly aware that his hand had probably journeyed across the part of her that Lynch had pawed at with his unwanted and sinister advances but she had not stopped him yet.

“Ya ain’t gotta do anythin’ ya don’t wanna do.” He whispered.

She nodded slightly against his face and closed her eyes, concentrating on the pleasant spread of warmth that was radiating from her inner thigh and creeping up further and further. Letting her get used to the sensation, he continued to kiss her, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning over her slightly. His thumb spread out and stroked a path back and forth across her thigh.

Everything was OK. She didn’t want him to stop, didn’t feel jumpy at being touched, it wasn’t Lynch, it was Daryl. Her Daryl.

“If it’s too much, put ya hand back under mine. Then it ain’t me you can feel, it’s you.” He uttered in her ear.

 _He is incredible._ She thought. _I am so lucky._

“I’m OK.” She breathed, threading an arm under his and encouraging him to move over her. He kissed her again, a deep and lingering kiss that made her toes tingle. His hand moved up and under her T-shirt, grazing over her panties and snaking around her waist. He began pulling her hips closer to him and she was suddenly lost in him. She realised she didn’t need him to not touch her, it was quite the opposite. She needed his skin on hers, his kiss and his ever-considerate touch. He was her comfort and all she needed was a little encouragement and understanding.

Everything was slow, gentle and passionate and he treated her like she was a delicate flower, lightly brushing over her skin and feathering kisses across her chest. He remained on top of her, smiling to himself when she curled her fingers around his arms and refused to let go. Her favourite thing, once again.

She finished first, as he always made sure she did. Using the sight, sound and sensation of her pleasure to urge him closer to his own release. His orgasm tumbled through his body, licking at his nerve endings as he panted loudly into the curve of her neck and shoulder.

*****

Morning broke through the drapes and cast a bright line of sunlight through the middle of the room. Daryl rolled over and groaned before yawning and glancing to his side to see Faith still fast asleep next to him, her hair draped across her face. He turned his body to face her and slid an arm across her waist on top of the covers. The noise of sirens filled his ears and it occurred to him that it wasn’t a sound he usually heard, especially so early in the morning and in Faith’s neighbourhood.

Her eyes flickered open and she shrank back behind her hair and hands, emitting what Daryl thought was probably the cutest noise she always made when she awoke every morning. A light moan followed by a yawn.

“Sirens” She stated sleepily.

“Yeah, s’weird, huh?” He said.

She pulled herself upright, brushing her hair back and away from her face. She reached over to the dresser, picking up the remote and clicked on the state-of-the-art TV that was mounted on the far wall, opposite them. She blinked sleep from her eyes and tried to focus on the moving words across the bottom of the screen.

“What the fuck?” Daryl breathed from beside her. “Hand me that” He motioned to the remote. She let him take it from her hand and he began pressing buttons. “Breakin’ news on every channel. This is serious.”

Faith gathered the covers around her, feeling her heart begin to race in her chest. She wasn’t quite sure what she was seeing, but knew deep down that it wasn’t good.

_“If you’re just joining us, The state of Georgia is now on Red Alert from the rapidly growing infection rate from the Abraxis B virus. The state was one of the last to be reached by the Virus, but multiple recorded cases at hospitals across Georgia have been reported over the last 24 hours. Quarantine areas have been set up at Military bases and government compounds. The virus was seemingly halted for a number of weeks due to the development of a vaccine that controlled the early indicators and delayed the degenerative symptoms that come along with infection, but due to the sheer number of those infected, it has now proved to be ineffective.”_

“Oh my god.” Faith whispered.

Daryl threw the remote on his nightstand and quickly jumped out of bed, heading to the shower.

“Get up. C’mon, we gotta get busy.” He called out as he disappeared into the bathroom.

“Get busy doing what?” She enquired.

He poked his head around the door “You’re rich, right?” he asked.

She slowly nodded “Y-yes”

“This is the one and only time im’ma ever ask ya for money. But we gotta buy pretty much the entire store and fill the basement with food and supplies.” He informed her.

She scoffed and giggled slightly. “That’s ridiculous. The government will have some kind of plan.”

“Ya really think things would have gotten this bad if they did?” He shot back.

When she didn’t reply, he vanished back into the bathroom and left her to think it over. He was right. The entire country was now affected by the virus and it only seemed to be growing. If she was going to listen to anyone in a situation like this, it would be the one person that had practically brought himself up and spent so many years being a survivor long before she had met him. She scrabbled out of bed and ran into the shower with him.

*****

The store was busy, but to Daryl’s relief, it wasn’t as chaotic as he’d first thought. The aisles were packed, the shelves emptying rapidly but a sense of decency and politeness still remained to a certain degree. The occasional push and shove were witnessed along with people attempting to drag three shopping carts along by themselves. The lines at the registers were long and he could feel a rising sense of panic in everyone around him. It was in their eyes, in their frantic grasping of tinned goods and the mass of people crowded around the stock room door waiting for more deliveries to be put out. Faith was placing what seemed like their hundredth tin of soup into the cart when she sighed loudly and caught Daryl’s eye.

He stood opposite her, his shoulders relaxed and calm under his navy-blue shirt and leather vest. In his hand, he was holding a long list of items that he thought they would need. His eyes flicked between the list and Faith’s exasperated and impatient expression.

“Isn’t this a bit drastic?” She asked, drawing her black, hooded sweater around her middle and allowing the long sleeves to fall over her hands.

“Maybe. Better to be safe than sorry.” He mumbled as he squinted at the next thing on the list.

“Good job my basement is empty.” She said to herself.

“OK, medical supplies next.” Rasped Daryl as he grabbed the cart from her and whirled it around, shoving his way through the throngs of people that were beginning to argue about the items left, or not left on the shelves. He was glad they had arrived when they did, there was still just enough left to keep people satisfied, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before the place was looted and there were fist fights over the last tin of beans.

Once they’d waited patiently for the register, they packed her truck and Daryl stood in front of Faith as she slammed the flatbed shut at the back. He was staring at the list again, his eyes moving slowly up and down the writing and his bottom lip being chewed on relentlessly.

“Drug store.” He suddenly said. “I’ll take my truck and go to work, see what Eddie can spare in the way of wood, tools and other shit to build stronger fences around the house. You go to the drug store over there, get as many painkillers, bandages and antiseptic stuff as ya can. I’ll meet ya back at the house.”

Faith rolled her eyes “OK, Mr. Bossy.” She grumbled.

Not taking her comment too seriously, Daryl gave her a pained look before leaping forwards and kissing her cheek. She smirked and watched him climb into his truck. He started the engine as she turned and headed to the drug store.

“Hey” She heard him call out from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him leaning out of the window. “Ya see someone in trouble. Don’t stop. Just keep goin’.”

She nodded and held up a hand in a feeble wave. Her gut telling her that everything he was doing and saying was completely justified and correct, but her head arguing that it all seemed a little dramatic.

The drug store employee’s eyebrows shot up when she reeled off a list of things she needed and dropped a basket full of items she’d taken from the shelves, leaving almost nothing behind. Gauze, bandages, band aids and antiseptic creams littered the counter along with multiple tubs of vitamins and cold packs. She rummaged around in her purse for her credit card and slapped it on the counter. The employee took one look at her exclusive card and ran off to collect the items she had mentioned, throwing them into a bag as she went. Faith looked around the store and figured that most people were getting their supplies from the superstore across the street. The drug store was still well stocked and she thought she’d probably arrived just in time.

*****

The expensive, light grey and white furnishings of Faith’s living room seemed a little redundant in what was fast becoming a depressing and terrifying situation. Since she’d been home, she had sat on the carpet at the coffee table, sorting through boxes and tubs of medications after having spent over an hour stacking up tins and non-perishables in her basement.

The TV was on and every channel was now warning people to stay away from highly populated areas, hospitals and schools. The general advice was to stay inside with all windows and doors locked. The virus was a threat, but the crime level had also shot up and as she listened to the news reporter explaining the sorts of crimes the country was seeing, she realized she was trying to listen against a backdrop of constant sirens from emergency vehicles outside.

She picked up her cell and for what felt like the millionth time, tried to call Hope. She was met with nothing but a high pitched, obnoxious tone which was only repeated when she tried to call Debbie instead. Telling herself she would keep trying, she placed her cell on the table with the hundreds of little boxes and tubs from the drug store and began to wonder why Daryl had been so long.

Another hour had passed and she had helped herself to a much-needed glass of wine, her haul from the store now neatly packed away in a large plastic box at the side of the couch. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the TV. She knew things were getting bad when the broadcasters made the decision to show graphic and gory scenes of the infected just before death. The aim was to spread knowledge about what signs to look for and to prepare those that were not yet struck down with the virus.

When Daryl arrived back at the house she noticed the scratches and grazes on his forearms and his sweaty and dirty appearance. He told her he’d found the yard deserted and had to help himself to everything. It had taken a long time to load everything up that he wanted and he’d had to work as fast as he could to get back to her. He was visibly anxious to get to work on the houses fences and gate but Faith took his hand and motioned towards the TV.

“You need to see the state of things now.” She told him.

He sank down onto the couch next to her and sat forwards, with his arms across his knees and his fingers rubbing his chin slowly. A state of emergency had now been declared in the USA, Canada, South America and most European countries.

“Shit.” She heard him hiss. “Faith, we need weapons”

“What?” She responded in disbelief.

“Are ya watchin’ the same thing as me here? Folks are startin’ to lose their minds. Ya heard what they said, the crime rate is out of control and it’s like the cops ain’t got a clue how to handle this.”

“We have two crossbows” She suggested.

“It aint enough. We need guns.” He said over his shoulder, observing the realization hit her that this was real, and they needed to move fast.  

“I don’t know anything about guns.”  She said worriedly.

“I do. I can show ya.” He assured her

She paused for a moment, sighing as her eyes moved from the TV to his face and back again. She pursed her lips as she thought before snatching her bag from the floor and digging around inside. She handed him her credit card.

“Go. Be quick” She ordered.

*****

Violence wasn’t something that was out of the ordinary for Daryl, he didn’t shy away from it and rarely flinched when faced with it. But seeing it all around him, in every street he steered his truck onto was something different altogether and it almost made his blood run cold. Residential areas were full of people fighting for supplies and shelter, a lot of the towns homeless were begging at people’s doors to be let in and he had never seen so many heavily armed people. He wondered how many guns the town actually had if just about every person he lay eyes on seemed to be packing some kind of firearm.

The gun store was just out of town and Daryl had been there a couple of times before. The owner was a large, loud man that hated customers touching things without permission. Daryl didn’t know his name or anything else about him other than he was widely known across the town as the most knowledgeable gun enthusiast for miles around.

He had spent a little time in the past browsing the various hunting rifles and toying with the idea of swapping his crossbow for a gun, only to remember the thrill that using a bow had given him every single time. He had always maintained a crossbow entailed more skill and patience than a gun, but still liked to imagine the alternative from time to time.

He pulled the truck into the lot, peering over the steering wheel at the eerily quiet area. There was only one single, blue, Honda Accord parked up by the building and the store looked closed. _Closed or not, I’m getting my guns_ he told himself as he climbed out of the vehicle and started across the dusty and silent lot.

Reaching the door, he pushed it hard but it didn’t budge. He huffed in irritation, banged on the glass with his fist and waited, glancing at the car in the lot and figuring that it must be the owners and that he was still around. He jumped when his eyes swept back to the stores door to see two women peering back at him.  

“Uh, open up. I got money. I need some weapons” He told them.

One of them had bright blonde hair like Hope and was slightly taller than her companion. She looked Daryl up and down as best she could, maneuvering around the posters on the door. The other had dark brown hair with big eyes to match. Her clothing was also dark and she wore a black choker around her neck. Daryl looked from one to the other and raised an eyebrow. _It’s like I’m looking at Faith and Hope._

“You and everybody else, hot stuff” the blonde replied, her mouth quirking up into an impressed smile. Regardless of the closed door, Daryl could hear her clearly and imagined that he could probably bash the door in if he had to.

“C’mon! I got two crossbows but it ain’t enough.” He tried.

“I’m sorry” The brunette said. “We’re under orders not to let anyone in.” The brunette said, her fingertips pressed against the glass door from the other side. Her face was positioned in between two posters. Daryl said nothing for a few seconds, distracted by how pretty her features were as she looked right at him. Her full lips and large eyes, her light and flawless skin. His lips parted and he stared at her, finding that she was staring right back. _Holy Shit._ He thought. _She really looks like Faith._

A large man stepped into view behind them and Daryl was snapped out of his almost trance like state by the brilliant white of the man’s shirt. He placed his big hands on their shoulders and tilted his head back, looking down at Daryl outside the store.

“What we got here, girls?” He asks.

“Cute guy outside wants to buy guns, Daddy.” The blonde giggled.

Daryl noticed the brunette slowly look to her side and give the blonde girl an almost disgusted look.

“We’re closed, buddy.” He man called out.

He rolled his eyes and reached into his jeans pocket. He retrieved Faith’s credit card and slammed it on the glass in front of the brunette. She startled at the thud but soon half smiled when she saw his method. Daryl eyeballed the big man behind her.

“Black American Express, buddy. Ya still closed?” He said confidently.

The man’s furry eyebrows almost hit the ceiling and he leaned forwards, squinting at the front of the card.

“Well damn. Not seen one of those in a hot minute. I think we can make an exception just this one time. But if you try and hurt me or my girls I’ll blow your ass to kingdom come.” He warned.

Daryl took the card back and held his hands up. “I’m unarmed” He promised.

“Let him in, girls.” The man said.

The brunette unlocked the door while the blonde and the man disappeared into the store. She pulled the door open and Daryl stepped inside, looking at her as he passed. She followed his gaze, not shying away when he stopped briefly in front of her, noticing her attire. She was dressed from head to toe in tight, black, Kevlar and wore an elaborate holster around her waist and thighs which held two handguns. She gazed up at him with some unease but it was well masked and he couldn’t believe how like Faith she was. _She’s pretty._ He thought, before pushing the observation away. He moved into the store and heard her close and lock the door behind him.

It was dark inside, dusty and unkempt just as he had remembered it from when he had visited before. The air was thick and smelled like metal and furniture polish. Row upon row of guns and rifles decorated the walls and a glass counter ran from one end of the store to the other with a small gap in between for entry. The big man wandered through the gap and waited for Daryl to stop browsing.

When he finally did, he approached the counter and scanned the contents, spotting a few items he knew he had to purchase.

“So, Mr. Black Amex” The man smirked.

The blonde girl was sat at the end of the counter, facing the brunette who was stood in front of her. Daryl could hear them whispering.

“Cute _and_ loaded” The blonde giggled.

“Really?” The brunette complained. “Just stop.”

“You’ll forgive our less than polite first impression. I’m George. These here are my girls, Mel and Lexie. I’m just trying to protect them” He motioned to the two females who were now both mocking each other’s voices in a display of sibling rivalry. Daryl felt awkward when they both stopped and looked over at him. He shifted his stance and cleared his throat.

“Uh, I’m Daryl.” He croaked.

“Well, Daryl. What can I help you with?”

“I need two Glock 17’s, Two Glock 27’s, an AR15 or somethin’ similar, a semi-automatic shotgun like a Benelli Black Eagle if ya got one and a huntin’ rifle, maybe a Marlin 336C” Daryl listed.

George chuckled and rubbed his hands together. “That’s quite the shopping list, Daryl. The Black Eagle I do have, what a gun! You don’t want a Marlin though, I prefer the Remington Sendero SF II. Hold on there, I’ll go get everything. Lexie, fetch me a Sendero please, sweetheart.” He called out.

The brunette immediately turned and walked behind the counter, looking up at the rifles displayed on the wall brackets. She selected one and hauled it down from the wall, walking over to Daryl and Placing it on the counter in front of him. George was now at the other end of the store looking for the other guns Daryl had mentioned.

“So, this rifle is designed for long range hunting and accuracy. Takes down some pretty big game. While Remington can be seen as a little ‘Walmart’ these days, this gun should serve you well. It has a Fluted barrel, beavertail fore-end, and twin front swivel studs” She told him as she tapped the barrel of the gun with her fingers and backed up to let George pass in front of her.

“Quit telling my customers that Remington is Walmart or I’m going to have to fire you, young lady.” He scolded as he started lining up Daryl’s requested items in front of him. Lexie smiled at George and took one last glance at Daryl before she walked back to her blonde sister.

“There, that should do it. Anything else?” George asked.

“Yeah, ammo, I’ll take everything ya got.” Daryl said as she picked up the two Glock 17’s and shoved them into his waistband.

“You uh, you’re planning on doing a lot of damage, huh?” George enquired nervously.

Daryl locked eyes with him. “You even seen the news, man?”

The large man exhaled and nodded sadly. “Yes. That’s why I won’t let those two out of my sight. I’ll get your ammo.”

Daryl had a heavy trip to the truck to load everything up and George had delighted in processing a Black Amex on his register. Daryl thanked his lucky stars that it even processed the payment with the way the world seemed to be at that point. When he’d left the store, George had wished him luck and Mel had waved at him, flashing him a wide, pure white grin. Lexie, who locked the door behind him, gave him a lingering look through the smeared glass before she stepped back into the dimly lit store.

He threw the rifles and shotgun into the back seat and slammed the door, his hand reaching out for the handle of the driver’s door when he froze. A baby was crying somewhere. He turned on his heels, scanning the parking lot and spotting another car on the far side that wasn’t there before. On either side of the vehicle, two blood-soaked men were banging on the windows and roof, their skin pale and grey and their expressions blank. Inside, Daryl could make out the blurry image of a screaming woman, clutching a crying baby to her chest.

He lunged forwards, suddenly stopping and wondering what he would want Faith to do in this situation. Would he want her to put herself at risk? Would she want him to do this? But he knew she was a good person, and she was unlikely to just get into the truck and drive away. His mind flashed back to what he had said to her outside the superstore earlier.

_Ya see someone in trouble. Don’t stop. Just keep goin’_


	35. Chapter 35

Remaining calm, Daryl doubled back to the truck, yanking open the back door and quickly finding some bullets for the Glock 17 in his hand. He loaded the gun and started across the lot to the car.

“Hey!” he called out.

Both of the men stopped what they were doing and twisted around to face him, their glassy eyes seemed to attempt to follow him but to no avail. He stopped, his eyes fixed on them and his body rooted to the spot. They both staggered towards him and shock spiked in his veins when he realized one of them didn’t seem to have a throat. A bloody, gaping hole in its place oozed with dark, coagulated blood. The other lumbered along with a brutally dislocated ankle that dragged along the floor as he moved, the bone scraped and juddered over the gravelly surface. Daryl, who wasn’t usually afraid of anything, felt his heart rate begin to race at the sight of the two injured men lugging themselves towards him and making what he could only describe as growling noises that seemed to emanate from deep within their bodies. When the man without the throat reached out to grab him, he suddenly snapped back to reality and jolted backwards, ducking under his grasp and shooting a hand out that hammered into the man’s chest and sent him wobbling backwards, his fingertips connected with a slither of skin between his ripped shirt, it was ice cold like a lump of frozen meat. He remained upright but it gave Daryl a few seconds to compose himself. He had seen this before. People that looked like these two. On the TV, in moves, in comic books as a child. He knew what these men were. They were dead.

He raised the gun level with the head of the now recovered, throat less man. As his finger feathered the trigger he considered for a moment that he could be wrong, that these men were just sick and could be cured. But no one could survive such a violent injury as the one he was now staring straight at. He pulled the trigger and felt the guns mechanism in his grasp. The noise. The kickback. The blood splatter that now peppered the ground at his feet. The body slumped to the floor with a thud. The other man lunged for him, his pale and dirty fingers scrabbling with his vest. Daryl shoved him away and took aim for the second time. His ears ringing and his hand trembling slightly. He fired the gun and the man’s head snapped back as if he’d merely been slapped. A small, red wound opening on his head. He seemed to fall back in slow motion, or maybe it was just Daryl’s mind attempting to slow things down to a more manageable pace. He blinked rapidly and glanced around at the blood-stained parking lot.

A high-pitched noise was screeching through his ears and he shook his head. It was screaming. The woman in the car was screaming and so was her baby. He looked up at her, even behind the closed doors and windows of the car she was yelling so loudly Daryl almost expected the cars windscreen to shatter. He jogged towards her, shoving the gun into his waistband. She seemed to scream even louder when he approached, recoiling back into the car in pure terror. She only quieted when he held up his hands in a show of peace. The cars windows were covered in blood and she peered at him through a gap in the macabre, red drips on the glass.

“It’s OK. I aint gonna hurt ya. Open the window.” He told her.

She continued to stare at him for so long he almost gave up and left when he heard a mechanical squeak as she rolled the window down just enough for him to see a small, whining baby on her lap.

“I-I hit my head.” She stammered, her eyes filled with horror. “You shot those men.”

“Try and start the car.” He told her, ignoring her observation.

She only took her eyes off of him for a second while she took hold of the keys. The ignition ticked over but didn’t come to life, the car emitted a gravelly, useless noise.

“Pop the hood, I’ll take a look.” He said, wandering to the front of the vehicle. He heard a faint clunk and lifted the hood up. He could hear the baby wailing as he checked over the engine. The woman clutched the baby girl closer to her chest, attempting to coo her to sleep but to no avail. Daryl could see her through the gap under the hood and thought of what might happen to her once he was gone. After making a few adjustments, he stilled.

“Alright, try it now.” He called out, removing his hands from the car’s engine. A rumble sounded out and the car revved to life. Daryl slammed the hood down and walked back to the open window at the side of the car. She was still looking at him with a terrified expression despite seeing him save her life and fix her car. He sighed and leaned forwards, bracing himself with one arm on the top of the door.

 “Find some food from somewhere and someplace you can barricade yourself in. Height means the little one won’t be heard cryin’ like that. Noise attracts looters and people that will steal anything you got. Here…” he said, tugging the gun from his waistband and slipping it through the gap in the window. She quickly took hold of it and held the heavy, cold metal in her trembling hand. “Those guys? They weren’t people no more. They’re dangerous. Ya see any more of ‘em, aim for their heads. Good luck.”

He nodded politely to her and began to make his way across the parking lot when he heard her call out to him.

“What’s your name?” She asked, her voice shaking.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw she had now wound the window down completely and was leaning out of it. One blood-soaked hand splayed out on the door.

“Don’t matter” Daryl replied.

“Please…” She pleaded. “You helped me. Just tell me your name.”

He rubbed his chin with his hand, stealing a quick glance at the floor and the two lifeless bodies of the men who had tried to get into her car minutes before.

“Daryl Dixon.” He said, raising his vision to her.

She offered a thin smile, the kind that meant she only smiled with her mouth, as opposed to her eyes as well.

“Thank you, Daryl Dixon. You’re a good person.”

Instead of replying, he merely nodded once and headed back to his truck.

 

A truck rolled into the garage below and Faith ran to the bottom of the stairs and flew around the banisters, swinging on the wooden end as she ran to Daryl. She charged through the internal garage door and waited for him to exit the truck. He stepped out and immediately opened the door to the back seat, removing seven guns that Faith could see. He placed them all on a nearby workbench and turned to an anxious Faith.

She flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms came up and he smoothed his palms up her back to her shoulder blades. She had hated every second of him being out there alone, away from her.

“You were gone a long time for a trip to the gun store.” She said before kissing the side of his face and stepping back.

“Had to convince ‘em to let me in.” He answered, digging around in his pocket and returning her American Express card to her.

She looked him over, noticing the small blood splatters on his forearms and neck and the somber look in his eyes. He went to move, to maneuver past her but she quickly grabbed his wrists and began examining the spots of blood on his skin. He had hoped she wouldn’t notice. He didn’t want to have to explain what he’d done. What he’d seen. The way he knew the world was becoming. The fact that the news reports weren’t being dramatic after all. He didn’t want her to be a part of it. Didn’t want her to see the horrors of people that were apparently lifeless wandering around and trying to hurt others.

“Are you hurt?” She asked quietly. He knew then that she understood. If he’d wanted to talk about it, he would have and his silence spoke volumes to her. She merely wanted to know if he was OK and that was good enough for her right now.

“Nah. I’m good.” He said, her hands gradually released his wrists.

He began picking up guns, doing a double take when Faith walked to the end of the Garage and pushed back a large plastic drape to reveal a wall covered with hooks and mounts for their two crossbows and Daryl’s hunting supplies. The countertop contained a sink and built in drawers that were labelled. Above the heavy, ceramic sink were Daryl’s knives, all lined up in size order.

“What’s this?” He questioned, surprised he didn’t already know about it.

“When you were being questioned by the cops. I needed something to occupy my mind, so I dragged all your hunting supplies from the box and painted the wall, gave everything a home and turned this end of the garage into a hunting area. Y’know, for when you got home. Just been too distracted to remember to show you, I guess.” She explained.

Daryl stared at her casual expression as his eyes roamed over the wall. She had done a lot for him in the time he’d known her. Now, she had taken his hobby, the activity that made him feel truly free, and no matter how much she disliked it, she had accepted it and provided him with a hunting station in her home.

“You don’t like huntin’ animals.” He stated.

Faith shrugged. “I wasn’t planning on being a part of that.  I wanted you to do what makes you happy and have your own space. I guess now we could use this extra space for our um…arsenal?” She smiled.

Daryl stepped closer to her and slid his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder. “This is awesome” He whispered by the side of her ear. “Thanks”

For the next few hours they worked on securing the windows and doors, loading and storing all their weapons and agreeing that they should carry a weapon with them at all times no matter what they were doing. Daryl fortified the fencing around the house, working into the night and removed the wooden gate at the end of the path. He used the already built in brackets to erect sturdy iron gates that he had obtained from his workplace that were stronger. He then covered the back of them with the wood from the original gates to ensure no one can see through them and chained them shut. Faith had spent the night trying to call Hope, Debbie, Tank and her parents but with no success. The cell network seemed to be down and her emails were also going unanswered.  

In the early light of morning, she had risen before Daryl to set to work digging over the garden to plant seeds. She had dressed in green camo pants and a white tank top and wiped sweat from her brow with her heavy-duty gloves. With her boot propped up on the edge of the shovel, she caught her breath and wished she had started this in the evening instead, avoiding the morning sun.

A noise attracted her attention from the bottom of the steep slope and her vision slowly swung around to its source. A man. Stood at the bottom of the yard, drenched with water from the stream and facing away from her. He was immobile and staring into the bushes, his back to her. She quickly picked up her crossbow which lay on the grass within arm’s reach, just like she had promised Daryl. Her heart thudded so hard she could hear it pounding in her ears.

_How did he get in here? What is he doing?_

“Hey!” She called out “this is private property”

He slowly turned, a wailing noise rising up from his lungs that she could only liken to a dying animal. She gasped and stumbled backwards when her eyes fell upon his face. Half of the flesh was missing, revealing his jaw and teeth along the side of his mouth. Blood dripped from his exposed jaw bone and she began to back away in horror.

“Daryl!” She called out as the man started to stumble towards her “DARYL!”

She gripped the crossbow in her sweaty hands, realizing she couldn’t quite use it with her gloves on. As panic began to set in, she fumbled with both the weapon and her gloves as she discarded them and raised the weapon again.

“Back up or I’ll shoot. Please don’t make me shoot you” She warned. The man kept trundling towards her, climbing the slope and gnashing his exposed and gore covered jaw.

“Daryl!” She yelled again.

He was now only a few feet away from her, reaching out with one hand, his index finger snapped up at a harsh angle and his jaws chomping wildly. His flesh gave off a pungent odor that both alarmed and disgusted her. She pulled the trigger, the click of the bolt firing off echoing in her mind and providing her with the revelation that this really was happening. The bolt penetrated his chest and he took a small step back before continuing on his path towards her. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide.

“DARYL!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as she backed up the slope to the back decking.

Daryl finally seemed to emerge from nowhere in a black vest and his jeans, his belt hung open as if he had been in the middle of getting dressed. He managed to catch the man with a perfectly aimed bolt between the eyes. He fell backwards and Faith began to hyperventilate, her crossbow swinging from her hand beside her. Daryl sprinted down from the decking and grabbed hold of her.

“Look at me” he ordered, lifting her arms and skimming over her body with his eyes. “He scratch ya or bite ya?”

“N-no” She replied, her eyes now darting all over the place.

“Faith. Look at me” he told her.

She struggled to focus, her heartbeat still hammering through her head.

“Remember that movie we watched? The first one we ever watched together and ya fell asleep on me? Remember that? Huh? What was it, Faith?” He probed.

She blinked at him, her eyes brimming with tears.  

“D-dawn of the Dead.” She uttered.

“Yeah. What were those things in that movie, Faith?” He pushed.

“Z-zombies?” She tried.

“That’s right. Now, look at him.” He said, pointing down at the dead man on the grass.

She stared at him and to Daryl it felt like hours before she finally put two and two together.

“Oh, no. No, no. That’s not- he’s not- he can’t be. No. That’s not possible.” She babbled.

“This virus, that’s what it is, Faith. It kills people n’ they get up again and start hurtin’ other folks. If the movies are right, we aim for the head, kills ‘em. I mean, really kills ‘em.” He explained, gripping onto her arms and feeling her bones literally shaking in his grasp. She just gaped at him, tears now escaping from the corner of her eyes. It dawned on Daryl that she was completely and utterly terrified.

“Come here” he says, pulling her close to him. “It’s OK. I ain’t gonna let nothin’ hurt ya.” He soothed, kissing her damp cheek and pushing a hand into the back of her hair, he held onto the back of her neck gently and tried to stop her from shaking.

“I love you, I’ll keep ya safe. I promise.” He assured her.

While he stood there, he looked down to the bottom of the yard, the fence had been trampled down and he could see the stream running along behind it. _That must have been how it got through_. He thought, breaking away from her.

“Go inside, close the doors. Im’ma fix the fence down there n’ get rid of this asshole and I’ll be right in. OK?” He told her.

She nodded and turned uneasily, making tracks inside. When she reached the door and stepped inside, she took a few deep breaths and tried to compose herself. Her fingers swiped at her damp face, removing any stray tears and she sniffed loudly. Not wanting to move far from the windows, she ran to get her cell from the kitchen and quickly returned to the back of the house, keeping Daryl in her sights.

She called Hope. Peering out of the back of the house into the yard and watching Daryl work. The sound of a ringing tone took her completely by surprise. She was actually getting through for the first time in two days.

“Hello?”

“Hope? Are you OK? How’s the baby? How’s Adam?”

“Oh hey! I’m fine, the baby’s fine. Adam isn’t good though. Some asshole attacked him in the street and bit him! Can you believe that?! I’ve been trying to call a doctor all morning but no one’s picking up. I was going to drive him to the hospital because he looks real pale.”

“S-someone bit him?”

“Yeah! Fucked up, huh? He was probably on drugs or something.”

“Hope… do not go to the hospital. Do you hear me? Listen to the advice on the TV, it’s too dangerous.”

“What advice?! He’s sick, he needs a doctor.”

“He’s dangerous, Hope! You need to get away from him!”

“What? No he’s not!”

“Listen to me, that guy bit Adam because he has the virus, it kills people and then… then it brings them back and they’re not the same. They’re violent. You need to get away from him. Why don’t you ever watch the damn news?! Have you not switched the TV on in last 24 hours?!”

“No, I haven’t. What are you talking about?! You sound hysterical, Faith!”

“ _If you don’t listen to me you and that baby will die! Do you hear me?!”_ She bellowed into the phone’s speaker. “Pack your shit, get in the car and come to the house so Daryl and I can protect you.”

“I’m not leaving Adam here, Faith! You wouldn’t leave Daryl so don’t ask me to do that!”

“Fine, stay where you are but lock him in somewhere. I mean somewhere real secure. Do you understand? Eventually, you’ll see that I’m right and then you might finally fucking listen to me”

“Alright! Jeez! I think you’re blowing this out of proportion but OK, if it’ll shut you up!”

“Don’t leave it too late, please. You’re carrying our niece or nephew. Just think about getting in the car and coming here.”

“I gotta go, Faith. I’ll call you back soon. Stop worrying. I’ll be fine. You and Daryl stay safe. I love you”

“Hope, wait-“

The phone went dead

“Shit!” Faith cried.

She moved further to the back door to get a better view of Daryl working on the fence while she found Debbie’s number in her cell. He was still alone and with his crossbow right by his side.

“Hey, Angel!”

“Deb, are you and Tank OK?”

“We’re fine. We’re shacked up on the couch watching western movies! I had enough of that shit on the news, it’s all so depressin’.”

“Deb, it’s a national- no wait- a worldwide emergency, you should be watching it for advice”

“We know. We don’t care. We’re watchin’ movies!”

“Well, you and Tank should come over here, it’s safe, Daryl has installed a new gate and solidified the fences and we have weapons, medical supplies and food.”

“Well don’t that sound like quite the fuckin shindig!”

Faith sighed with irritation, desperately trying to keep a hold of her temper. “Pass Tank the phone.”

“Nah Uh”

“DEBORAH! Pass the fucking phone to Tank!” She yelled.

“Jesus, someone’s got a stick up their ass. Fine. Here, miss pissy pants wants to talk to ya.”

She heard tank grumble something in the background about having to talk.

“Faith?”

“Tank, get some shit packed, throw that stubborn son of a bitch on the back of your Harley and come to the house.”

“But we’re watchin’ Butch Cassidy and-“

“Why is nobody listening to me?! Am I speaking fucking Chinese?! Come to the house! NOW!” She screamed, hitting the red button on her phone and hanging up.

*****

Two hours later, Daryl and Faith were in the yard in the middle of target practice with the crossbows. Daryl had drawn targets on all of the trees with red paint and was making Faith run around and shoot them all. He had already given her a shooting lesson but wanted to avoid attracting attention with gunshots, both from the living and anyone that may be infected and wandering around the woods at the back of the house.

Having strung a large log up to a tree branch with a length of strong rope, Daryl grabbed hold of Faith as she passed, firmly grasping her waist and holding her to him from behind. He reached up, dislodging the log from the branches and backed up, pulling Faith with him until they were far enough away for her to struggle somewhat with the shot. The log swung back and forth at a considerable speed, it’s weight helping with the momentum. Daryl dipped his head and moved her hair from her ear with his index finger.

“Think ya can hit that?” He whispered into her ear.

“No.” She said bluntly

“Think ya can. I believe in ya. C’mon. Try.” He encouraged, stepping back.

She takes aim and tries to follow the swinging lump of wood. Following the movement of the target, she pulled the trigger and huffed when she missed the shot. She stomped forwards like a frustrated toddler and collected the bolt from the floor. Daryl followed her and shoved the log once more, making it move even faster. After taking up her previous position, he stood behind her once more.

“Think a couple seconds ahead. You got this.” He said, handing her the bolt. She reloaded, Daryl seeing her struggle with the bowstring but refusing to step in. She needed to do this alone. When she had finally managed to reload, she took aim again, her breathing steady and her eyes focused.

_Think a couple seconds ahead._

She pointed the crossbow just in front of the log as it moved, following the edge of the bulky shape as it hurtled through the air. The bolt hit the log just off the target but it was a hit nonetheless and she threw her arms up in jubilation, Daryl ducking at having a crossbow pointed at him unintentionally.

“Oh god, sorry.” She laughed, dropping the weapon.

He walked over to her and she bounced into his arms as he kissed her forehead.

“Told ya” He said triumphantly.

“No need to be smug.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah there is. Ya did good. My girls a badass.” He smiled shyly.

She giggled loudly, burying her face in his chest as he clamped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head over and over. When she eventually looked up, he noticed a brief flash of sadness on her face.

“I guess all the time you spent alone in the woods has paid off.” She said.

“Yeah, guess so.”

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done. All the physical labor, teaching me to shoot. The plan. I feel safe with you.”

He liked hearing that he made her feel safe. A sense of both relief and affection swept through him. A strange concept to him but one that he was proud of anyway. He knew he would do anything for her.

“Don’t thank me. Aint no need for that shit.” He replied.

*****

The sun was beating down on the back yard by late morning and when Faith and Daryl had finished up digging the seed patch and planting what they would need, she sat on the grass and sipped water from a plastic bottle. Daryl sat on the decking steps, his arms glistening with perspiration from an entire morning of manual work. Faith lay back and rolled her top up, exposing her stomach and ribs to the faint breeze in the air. Daryl allowed himself a lingering look at her as he lit a cigarette and enjoyed the nicotine rush along with the sight of his girlfriend’s bare skin in the sun.

The town’s chorus of sirens had now died down and had been replaced with all kinds of bangs and screaming. Gunshots now filled their ears, but in their fortified back yard, the two of them still felt relatively safe.

“The world is going to shit out there” Faith mused.

“Yeah. S’why we’re stayin’ here until we aint got a choice.”

The rumble of a motorcycle outside the house caught both of their attention and Daryl headed to the gate at the side while Faith collected her crossbow and bolts. He called over his shoulder that she should go inside and meet them at the front door. Not wanting to argue with any of his ideas after he had proved more than capable of saving her life and protecting her, she jogged up the steps and vanished into the house. Debbie and Tank were stood in the hall, two large bags at their feet and Debbie was holding a stack of DVD’s between her thumb and fingers.

“Whole damn town has lost their minds!” Debbie cried. “This is some serious shit”

“The bar’s been ransacked and we drove past the store, it’s been picked clean, like it’s been empty for months. Even saw a guy walkin’ along with the CCTV monitor. Like a fuckin war zone out there” Tank added.

Daryl stepped inside and closed the front door. The previous day, Faith had watched him install two pairs of brackets to the walls either side of the door, one under the other. Now, he picked up two thick planks of wood and slid them across the door and into those brackets.

“We should stick together” Daryl remarked.

“I should be with my club, we ain’t even got a leader no more” Tank mused.

“Oh, fuck your club!” Faith spat. Everyone in the room stared at her in shock. Including Daryl who awkwardly cleared his throat and leaned back on the door, crossing his arms.

“I’m sorry Tank but I am realizing very quickly that what we are looking at here is a global catastrophe. Do you know what that means? Did you guys even watch the news? It potentially means the fucking apocalypse and here you are turning up with DVD’s like it’s a slumber party and saying you should be with a club instead of your fucking family! Because that’s what we are in case you hadn’t noticed! You two, me and Daryl and Hope and Merle, we’re a family.”

She paused for a breath, noticing all three of them exchange an awkward glance with each other.

“Do you know what I saw this morning? A man wandered into my back yard with half his fucking face missing and tried to attack me. He was dead. _DEAD_. But he was walking around like he was strolling in a park! Just like something out of a horror movie. Daryl had to shoot him with his crossbow and dump his body in the stream! So, you two are staying here and you’re going to help us figure out how the hell we can get Hope here from the other side of the city and how we’re going to get Merle out of his damn box!”

Debbie and Tank stood in silence while Daryl’s mind raced at Faith’s rant. He had assumed Merle would be safe enough in prison, but how was he to know what was going on in there? Faith had given him the idea that he really should try and locate him and even though he thought it impossible, he was even more in love with her for thinking of his brother as her family too.

“Um…alright. Stop gettin’ ya panties in a damn knot about it.” Debbie scowled at Faith, who was now pointing to the stairs with a stern look on her face.

“Take any of the spare rooms.” She told them.

“Ooh! Im’ma get my own room. You sleepin’ alone for a change.” Debbie giggled at Tank, who was collecting the bags and shaking his head. As she approached the stairs behind Debbie, he stopped when he passed Faith.

“We do know.” He said “How bad it is out there. We saw it. Deb, she’s just tryin’ to cover up how chicken shit she really is. Thanks, for takin’ us in. You’re right, we are a family.”

Faith smiled thinly at him and nodded. Tank climbed the stairs, his arms full of bags.

“Fuck the fuckin’ club” he grumbled to himself when he thought he was out of earshot.

*****

When two more days had passed, every single channel on the TV was showing the same emergency broadcast. A still picture of phone numbers that no longer worked. Instructions to go to safe zones what were no doubt over run with refugees and infected people. Debbie had attempted to remain her usual upbeat self but by day two, her chirpy façade was beginning to show cracks and she became quiet and worried, practically glued to Tanks arm.

Daryl was also quiet and had taken up residence on the roof, which he accessed via the attic. He sat on the eaves of the house, his crossbow on his lap and used the thick cover of the trees that lined the street as cover from any passersby. He had not yet managed to figure out a plan past going it alone to get him to the prison to find Merle and he had been reluctant to leave Faith.  

He knew Faith would want to set out and find Hope at some point, but he wasn’t about to let her leave the house. He would have to go alone and hold on to the notion that she would be alive when he got there. Then, he would figure out a way to find Merle.

Small, icy splatters of rain dotted his body and he wondered why he hadn’t noticed it was about to rain while he’d been sat there. His mind was preoccupied, filled with ‘what if’s’ and ‘worst case scenarios’ that he tried to avoid entertaining for too long. He sighed wearily and carefully swung a leg over the eaves, making his way back to the attic window.

 

Inside, he found Faith sat alone in the kitchen. She hugged herself, her hands buried in the folds of a huge, black university sweater. Her eyes fixated on a half-finished crossword puzzle they had both attempted on a morning that now seemed like a distant memory. Her body was still, her mind obviously elsewhere as screams pierced the air. They rose up from the reinforced fence at the front of the house. Then gunshots. Several of them. Faith didn’t move a single muscle, the crossword puzzle remaining the place where her eyes had settled in her numb and absent-minded state.

Daryl reached out to touch her shoulder when she stood and shoved the wooden chair back over the shiny floor tiles. The noise was harsh and sudden and seemed to bounce off the walls of the entire house.

“I have to go and get Hope.” She said firmly. Her eyes still focused on the black and white boxes of the puzzle. After such a quick movement, her fingers were delicately poised on the marble countertop as if she were about to begin playing a symphony on an invisible piano.

Daryl’s jaw tightened for a second while he considered her possible reaction to him informing her that he would find Hope, but that he’d be doing it alone.

He gently touched the back of her right hand which resulted in her eyes shooting in to him and her head turning. Her face was stony, determined and had a look that said ‘don’t mess with me right now.’

“Faith, im’ma go find Hope. But I want ya to stay here with Deb and Tank” he told her.

“No” She replied quickly and bluntly.

“Please. I don’t want ya out there. It’s dangerous. I’ll find her n’ I’ll bring her back.”

Faith was now glowering at him and he was sure he had never seen such an expression on her face before.

“I said, no.” She spat.

“Faith-“

“NO, DARYL! I am not having you going anywhere alone now! I will go!” She shouted.

He stepped back and dropped his head as Debbie and Tank entered the kitchen. The atmosphere was heavy and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by them. Debbie gave Tank a concerned look and he shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine” Daryl suddenly said “Ya wanna go? Then go! But ya gonna have to fuckin’ shoot me before I let ya walk outta here alone! It aint safe and you aint gonna be able to do shit for Hope if ya dead, Faith!”

Tank and Debbie stood beside her at the island, Debbie covering her hand with her own and she flattened her fingers on the countertop. Faith was still staring at Daryl. His raised voice and undeniably realistic stance irritating her further because she knew he was right.

“So, we all go then.” She whispered.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea” Tank chimed in as quietly and unobtrusively as he could, but his voice still sounded like someone had switched the volume up to max on him.

“Safety in numbers” Faith replied, but her eyes were still on Daryl as she waited for his reaction. Agreement or not, she was not budging on this. She was going.

“Angel, Im’ma slow y’all down. Tank, he can fight but with me taggin’ along y’all would have to babysit me n’ I aint riskin’ that.” Debbie explained. Faith finally looked at her and then up at Tank.

“I aint leavin’ Deb.” He told her “I love you guys, I love Hope too. But I will not leave Deb.”

Faith couldn’t argue with Tanks reasoning, it was the exact same thought process that had led her to decide that Daryl wasn’t going anywhere alone, and for him to shoot her idea of a lone mission down too.

“Alright” Daryl sighed “We both go. But as soon as we have Hope, I gotta go get my brother.”

“Hope, then Merle.” Faith offered.

“Hope, then Merle.” He agreed.

*****

The Trucks engine hummed beside him as he strapped a hunting knife in a holster to his belt. He tugged on it, making sure it was secure before handing another to Faith, who was leaning against the trucks hood, her crossbow on the surface beside her. She glanced down at the knife and took it silently.

“Straps to your leg.” He said over his shoulder as he checked over his crossbow.

Faith set about strapping the holster to the top of her leg, pulling the straps tight so it wouldn’t fall down. She took out the knife and turned it over in her hand. It was extremely sharp and at least 15 inches long at first glance. She slid it back into the sheath and stood up straight in time for Daryl to motion with his head to the truck.

“All loaded up. Let’s go.”

Debbie and Tank stood in the doorway to the house, worried expressions on their faces. Daryl passed them as he went to climb into the truck.

“Don’t leave the house. Stay here, stay quiet and keep a weapon with you at all times. There’re guns on the workbench. If we aint back by nightfall, don’t sleep at the same time. One of you stays awake and listens. Ya got it?” He instructed.

They both nodded sadly and Debbie clutched onto Tanks forearm. Faith stepped closer to them, side by side with Daryl and Debbie all of a sudden rushed at her, enveloping her in a hug laced with cheap perfume and genuine sincerity.

“Be careful” Debbie uttered over Faith’s shoulder while Tank held out a hand to Daryl.

“Kid.” He nodded. Daryl took his hand and gave him a manly embrace, one arm hooked up and over Tanks huge shoulder. “Go get blondie and ya niece or nephew. Watch ya back at that prison, aint just that loser brother of yours locked in them cells. Just get him, no one else.” Daryl grunted in agreement and moved back to see Debbie holding onto Faith’s hand tightly.

“Ya gotta come back or I’m having that fuckin’ designer make-up collection ya got in the bathroom. That’s right, I seen it. Just warnin’ ya.” She assured her with a wink as she stepped back. Faith giggled and saw her let go of her hand and take Daryl’s, much to his surprise.

She stood in front of him, looking up slightly. Tank shot Faith a quick glance and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head. He gave off a strong odor of whiskey and cigarettes, the same way he always had. Faith didn’t care because without that, he wouldn’t be Tank. Debbie had now raised a hand and was pushing some messy strands of Daryl’s hair away from his forehead. He wasn’t protesting. Instead, it looked to Faith like he was almost grateful for a show of parental affection he’d rarely received in his life.

“I love you, Daryl.” She said “Ya my boy. Always were.”

“Deb, stop it. We’re comin’ back.” He tried in an effort to quell her worries.

“I know, I know. It’s just in case.” She smiled.

Daryl sighed and dipped his head, allowing her to bring him close to her and resting her head on his chest. Faith wasn’t sure, but she thought she caught him whisper back to her.

“Love you too, Deb.”

She turned and collected her crossbow from the hood, rounding the truck and jumping into the passenger seat. Daryl broke away from Debbie and climbed into the driver’s side.

“Daryl” Tank called out as the truck’s door slammed. Daryl lowered the window.

“Y’know, Merle’s a tough son of a bitch, right? Aint nobody can kill Merle…but Mere.”

Daryl locked eyes with him, knowing that he was worried about the Dixon brother that he had attended every court date for.

“Damn right.” Daryl replied, backing the truck out of the slowly opening Garage door.

*****

Hope had moved in with Adam after only a few weeks of knowing him. He lived in a small but expensive apartment block near the university that they had planned to move out of once Hope turned 21 and became a fully-fledged millionaire just like her sister. The area was quiet and rarely hosted loud parties and the sound of sirens were few and far between for such an upscale part of town.

Hope had hated living away from her sister but life had become all the more exciting with the introduction of Adam into her life. Her attention was distracted from her sisters’ new endeavors in a seemingly random new town in a house that she refused to let anyone live in, except Daryl. She had filled Adam’s home with clothes and shoes and stacks of make-up that he thought she may be able to open her own store with if she’d wanted to. He had listened to her sing in the shower, watched her stand in the middle of the spare room and tell him exactly where she wanted to put the baby’s crib, seen her cry when her so-called friends had stopped talking to her after finding out she was pregnant. He hadn’t doubted his feelings for her, as strong as sudden as they may have been and despite the age gap, there was one thing he was certain of, he loved her unconditionally.

She had been fanatical about leaving the place to look as though it was ‘lived in’, which only drove his need for tidiness and order crazy. He would frequently find underwear on the bedroom floor, her hair accessories all over the bathroom and her lipsticks on the kitchen counter. He would spend his weekends following her around like a whirlwind and collecting all the out of place items that had accumulated throughout the week. At the mention of her messy and carefree attitude, she merely rolled her eyes and waved him off.

Now, the apartment looked like it had been burgled. The front door was ajar and furniture was upturned on the carpet. Daryl felt a shot of worry when he discovered bloody handprints along the partition wall that separated the living room from the hallway as he inched his way into the home. Faith followed close behind him. It had taken them well over an hour to find the place, Faith had never been there but had saved the address on her cell. The parking lot outside appeared to be deserted, a few cars remained but their doors were open as if they’d been left there in a hurry. Daryl had siphoned gas from them both, filling a gas can he had found in the trunk of one of the vehicles while Faith paced back and forth impatiently.

He held a hand up behind him, signaling for her to stop while he cleared the living room. She stayed at the front door while Daryl swept into the room, crossbow raised. He checked behind the couches before standing silently against the wall. Listening. Nothing. He left the room, passing Faith.

“Wait here” He whispered as he crossed the hall into the kitchen, which was also empty. The countertop held a medical box that had been completely raided. Tubs of medication were emptied all over the surface, gauze, pads and tape all covered with blood littered the floor. Cupboards were open and the sink was stained red. Daryl moved back to the hall, nudging his head up for Faith to follow him.

“Back to the wall, keep an eye on the rear.” He told her.

“I always got my eye on your rear.” She quipped unexpectedly. He did a double take back at her.

“Really, Faith? _Now?!_ ” He hissed.

She smirked at him, seeing him do the same. She positioned herself against the hallways wall, being careful not to knock and dislodge any picture frames and kept an eye on the front door. Daryl crept forwards, coming to an open door on his right and a closed one on his left. He looked back at Faith and flickered his eyes to the closed door. She immediately crossed the hall and stood with her back to the opposite wall, next to the door.

Daryl readied himself with a deep breath before he swept into the open room. It appeared to be a spare room, stacked with boxes of nursery items. Baby clothes piled high on a chair in the corner. He stepped further inside, glancing behind boxes and accepting it was clear before heading back to Faith. Her eyes were wide but focused and determined and she gripped her crossbow so tight her knuckles were white.

He stood in front of the door in a defensive stance, one leg in front of the other, his weapon pointed at the closed door.

“Get the handle” he mouthed noiselessly to her. She complied and wrapped her fingers around the brushed chrome lever. She caught his eye and held it as she forced the handle down and shoved the door open. He lunged to she side, aiming the crossbow into the room. Faith could see his jaw tense and his breathing increase as he took in the sight before him. She attempted to see for herself but he shot an arm out, holding her back by her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming soon...


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to every single person who has left comments, kudos, bookmarked or even just read this and stayed quiet. Thank you so much. I am so happy to have created something that so many people seem to like enough to carry on reading. This has been my favourite fic out of my three Daryl ones and I'm so sad to have to close it up, but I actually didn't really intend for it to go on this long and got a bit carried away. I also need to end it so I can make time to finish the other two Fics and then start something completely new.  
> Special shout outs to: ashangel94, Debbief722, Smdoo, zozozo, benevolent01, Ember, Laura and forever29 for leaving such badass, memorable and motivating comments and picking me up when writers block got me bad. To everyone else that commented, thank you. You have no idea how much a little '<3' can mean to someone who chooses to share their writing for free, and frets about people liking it!  
> I'm glad people seemed to like the OC's in this story, there were a lot of them and I found it to be an enjoyable challenge. I've never written an AU Fic before so this was great practice to maybe start writing my own, original stuff going forward. But I will still write Daryl Fic's, he's just too awesome!  
> Anyway, onwards with the last chapter. <3

“S’ok, she aint in here.” He said.

“Then why can’t I see?” She argued.

“Ya don’t wanna see this.” He promised.

She shrugged him off, pushing him aside and instantly realising why he didn’t want her to lay eyes on what had been behind the closed door.

A body lay on the bed, its head blown clean off. All that remained was a gory, bloody stump at the top of its neck. Brain matter splattered the wall in a dark, red, explosion pattern. The air left Faith’s lungs in one short breath and she began to feel nauseous, doubling over at both the sight and the rotting smell that permeated in the room.

“Oh, Jesus” she muttered, holding the fingers on her free hand to her lips.

Daryl hazarded a few steps closer to get a better look at what might have happened here. The corpse’s forearm displayed a deep and infected bite mark. It occurred to him that they needed to find Hope, and quickly.

“Faith.” He turned back to her. She was now backed against the wall, her skin pale and shiny as she gulped in the putrid air. She noticed his serious and almost pleading expression.

“What?” She asked.

“It’s Adam.” He said quietly.

Her blood ran cold at the thought. If Adam was here, where was Hope? Was she alone? Was she hurt? Fear licked at the inside of her skin, stinging and urging her to run through the apartment, throwing doors open and charging inside, screaming Hope’s name. Her head thudded back against the wall.

“Shit. We have to find her.” She breathed.

“Yeah. C’mon. Need to check the bathroom.” He suggested, approaching her and rubbing a hand up and down her arm. She swallowed hard and brought her head back level with his.

“OK, let’s go.” She said.

Daryl was the first to leave the room and head towards the one remaining door at the end of the hall. This one was also shut and if it wasn’t for a slither of light beaming down through a skylight in the ceiling, he wouldn’t have been able to see the handle at all. He looked back at Faith and nodded at the door, gesturing for her to repeat their sequence from before. She settled with her hand on the handle again and waited a couple of seconds for Daryl to get into position. He raised his crossbow and winked at her. She slammed down with her hand and Daryl lunged inside. She tailed behind, her own weapon aimed and ready to shoot. Daryl stopped in the middle of the room. Listening again. Faith couldn’t see anyone in the large, family Bathroom and there were no hiding spaces except for the shower. Her eyes gradually worked around the room, taking in the smashed mirror before falling on the shower screen, which boasted a dark, smeared and bloody hand print. Daryl was already looking at it. The two of them waited, holding their breath.

Then he heard it. A sniff.

He tiptoed over to the shower screen, one hand managing to hold the weight of his crossbow while the other linked around the edge of the glass screen. Faith was still holding her breath. He threw the screen back and Faith let go of her breath in a loud, strangled wail.

Hope was curled up in the bathtub, her clothes and skin covered in crimson stains. Her eyes were wide and the white of them seemed unusually bright compared to the now dark hue of her skin. Her knees were drawn up and, in her hands, she held a shotgun which was aimed right at Daryl. Her entire body was trembling violently, tears trickling down her dirty cheeks. Even her hair was a shade of red, as if she had literally been sprayed with blood. She wore pink hot pants and what was once a white T-shirt. Her feet were bare and cut to ribbons. Daryl could see a large piece of mirrored glass protruding from the side of her left foot.

“Hope!” Faith cried, shooting forwards.

Hope jolted at the noise and aimed the shotgun at her sister. Her eyes completely glazed over with paralyzing fear. She was hyperventilating, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Woah” Daryl said, jumping in front of Faith, in the line of fire. “Hope, it’s OK. It’s me, Daryl. Faith is here. It’s alright. Put the gun down.”

Hope just gawped at them with wild eyes much like the eyes of a deer when it realizes it’s being hunted. Daryl refused to let Faith past him, no matter how much she tried. She pushed and shoved at him, thinking Hope would lower the gun once she was able to touch her. Then she would see that it was her sister. But Daryl stood strong, it was a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

“Hope. Ya safe. We’re here. C’mon, give me the gun.” He cooed, holding out a hand. 

The tub around her was coated in a thick layer of blood and the entire room had a metallic smell. Hope’s breathing began to decrease its rapid speed and the barrel of the shotgun began to wobble as if she were struggling to hold it up. Daryl inched closer, his hand still outstretched.

“It’s me, Daryl. Give me the gun, Hope.” He tried again.

Her eyes began to lose their startled appearance and she blinked away tears.

“D-Daryl?” She uttered.

“Oh god” Faith sniffed from behind him.

“Hey, yeah, it’s me. You’re safe, alright?” He coaxed as he inched closer still, now able to touch the end of the gun. He wrapped his fingers around it and gently tugged it from her grasp. Faith shoved against him from behind.

“No.” he shot at her “Don’t touch her. She’s in shock. Give her a minute.” He passed her the gun and she took it, slinging it over her shoulder.

Hope peered up at him, her face completely wet with tears as they created thin, jagged lines on her blood-soaked face.

“Hope, did Adam bite or scratch ya?” he asked.

She immediately lowered her head, covered her face with her hands and began to sob and sniff loudly. Faith’s heart ached, she wanted to go to her, to get her up and hug her and stop her crying. But Daryl was right, neither of them could touch her until they knew she wasn’t infected. Eventually she looked up at him.

“I shot him.” She squeaked. “I- I shot him.”

_She blew his brains out all over the bedroom._ Faith thought.

“I know. Ya did the right thing. Look, folks got infected and it makes ‘em…well, they aint the same as before. That thing you shot, it wasn’t Adam. Did he bite ya?” He pressed.

She shook her head “No.”

He turned to Faith, who was now crying herself. He brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb and she gave him a grateful look. He leaned in level with her ear and whispered.

“I’ll go keep an eye on the door. You clean her up, check her over. Look, you saw the advice on the TV, if she’s been bit - ”

“I know” She interrupted, looking him in the eye sadly.

To Faith’s relief, she couldn’t find a single wound on Hope except the hole in the side of her foot that had been left behind when she had removed the piece of glass. She had her strip in the tub and take a shower to wash off the blood that coated her body so she could clearly see if any of it belonged to her. But as she stood before her and shivered from both the cold and fear, Faith couldn’t see anything more except a few bruises. Once she had found Hope some clean clothes, dressed her cut foot and packed her a bag while she stood in the corner of the room looking terrified, Daryl escorted them out of the building and down to the truck.

*****

Night was beginning to draw in and the sun had begun to set. The horizon glowed and displayed a pretty, technicolour canvas of colours in stark contrast to the horrors that now walked the earth. Instead of heading straight to the prison, Daryl had opted to take a detour to his old house to collect Merle’s Bike after having to take various alternative routes due to road blocks. They had been driving for over two hours. Faith wasn’t about to argue against Daryl’s desire to stop by his old place given that he had proved he was more than capable of making decisions that heralded results.

He stopped the truck in front of the house and ran to the door. Faith told Hope to stay put, her words wasted seeing as her sister was sat like a statue, staring into space with a blanket draped over her shoulders in the middle of the backseat. Faith rounded the back of the truck and caught sight of Daryl disappearing inside the house. She glanced around the clearing, all was quiet but she had brought her crossbow anyway, looping it over her shoulder. Rustling from the trees caught her attention but didn’t worry her too much at first. Merle lived in the mountains, surrounded by woodland and wildlife that probably ambled by without even realizing that a human lived there.

_Probably a bird_ she thought.

Rustling again from behind her. It was only when Hope screamed from inside the truck that she whirled around to see a woman emerge from the trees and stagger towards her. Her skin was so pale it was almost blue. Black veins lay just beneath and gave her a marbleized appearance. Her jaws snapped and she reached out, trying to grasp Faith’s sweater. Her long, black, scraggly hair swayed in front of her face in rats tails. Faith backed up, pulled her crossbow from her shoulder and took aim.

_Think a couple seconds ahead._  She heard Daryl say in her head.

Her heart beat was distracting her. Thud. Thud. Thud. So hard it felt like her chest was vibrating. Her brow was damp and her mouth was dry. She tried to breathe steadily as she continued to back up. The piercing sound of Hope’s screams doing nothing to help the situation.

Daryl ran out onto the front porch, seeing Faith aiming her crossbow at a woman’s head. The woman was growling loudly and swiping at her, trying to grab her. He could hear Hope yelling for him to help her. He raised his weapon and lined up the shot, but he did not shoot.

_She’s got this._

Faith fought to focus as she battled with all the external distractions as well as the consuming fear inside her. She feathered the trigger, biting her bottom lip. She took the shot.

The bolt flew towards the woman and embedded between her eyes. She fell backwards, her body crumpling to the floor. Daryl sprinted from the porch over to Faith, grabbing her arm.

“You alright?” He asked, looking her over.

Out of breath, Faith raised her eyes to him and tried to hide a laugh. Daryl gave her a confused look, what could possibly be funny about this?

“Did you see that shot? Right between the eyes.” She puffed, leaning forwards and bracing herself on her knees. Daryl allowed himself a quick glimpse of the dead woman’s face. Faith was right, it was a hell of a shot for a beginner and while he felt like he probably shouldn’t be proud, he most certainly was. She wasn’t as scared of everything as he’d first thought. He shot her an impressed look and she quickly retrieved her bolt, tugging it from the skull of the dead woman and handing it to her

“That’s Mrs Brady. She lived over yonder. Never liked her anyways.” He said casually.   

Daryl dug his hand in his pocket and retrieved the key to Merles bike, which was parked under a makeshift, wooden roof at the side of the house. He started towards it, swinging the keyring around on his finger and hearing Faith trying to calm Hope down through the window of the truck behind him. Reaching the bike, he slotted they key into the ignition and went to turn it.

“Steal my bike n’ I’ll cut ya fuckin hands off.”

Daryl froze at the sound of the voice. He turned in the direction it had come from to see Merle stood in front of him in a prison jumpsuit. Faith was staring, open-mouthed at him from the side of the truck and Hope was busying herself attempting to get out of the vehicle, holding her injured foot just above the ground.

“Little brother.” Merle smiled, raising his arms either side of him.

Daryl walked towards him, the two brothers sharing a rough and masculine embrace.

“I was comin’ to get ya” Daryl told him when he stepped back.

“Looks like I found you. Prison fell. Walked right outta there free as a bird. All of us, pardoned by the state of Georgia. Had no idea it’d be worse out here than in there.” He grinned as his attention was distracted by Faith approaching him.

“Well hey there, moneybags.” He beamed at her.

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as Daryl watched on. “Fuck you” She whispered into his ear. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

Then, it was Hope’s turn. She had managed to scrabble out of the truck and hopped across the clearing to Merle, jumping into his arms and letting him lift her from the floor.

“Ahh there she is, the little firecracker!” Merle cried, his voice slightly strained by having to steady his stance after Hope’s awkward jump at him. When he put her down, his gazed shifted back to Daryl.

“Where ya been? I went by that big ass house lookin’ for ya.” He asked.

“Went to find Hope. Was gonna pick ya bike up and come find ya, then go to the house.” Daryl replied.

“Huh. No point goin’ back there. Aint nothin’ to go back to.” Merle informed him.

Faith felt her skin prickle at his words. “What?” She demanded.

“It’s empty. Been looted. Outside wall broke down. Looks like a fuckin’ bomb went off in there. Blood everywhere.” He explained.

Faith stumbled back as Hope tried to steady her with a well-placed hand on her back. She took hold of her sisters’ hand, feeling that it was clammy. She was panicking. Daryl’s eyes darted from Faith to Merle and back again.

“It was safe when we left, we were only gone like four hours.” He said, almost to himself.

“Well aint that some shit.” Merle quipped.

“Were-were Debbie and Tank there? Tank’s Harley?” Faith asked.

“Nope. No sign of em. Now, Im’ma get outta this fuckin’ baby romper and get some real clothes. Then, we should get goin’. Too many of them damn things around here.” He answered.

She turned on her heel and ran back to the truck. Daryl raced after her, locking his arms around her waist as she got to the driver’s side. He pulled her back, holding her tight as she fought against him.

“Hold up…just wait.” He pleaded.

She slowed her resistance to him and slumped in his arms. He moved around her, backing her against the truck and placing his hands on either side of her face.

“Look at me” He ordered. She did, her eyes filled with anxiety over the unknown whereabouts of her two closest friends. The two people that had become her family. “Tank is with Debbie. He aint gonna let no one hurt her. We’ll go by the house, but if it’s like Merle says, ya stayin’ in the truck.”

Merle observed his younger brother attempting to calm his girlfriend down and talk some sense into her while Hope leaned on his shoulder, also watching Daryl and Faith. He had never seen Daryl like this with anyone, he had never seen him show such concern for another person, never seen him touch anyone like he was now touching Faith and it was strange to him that he actually felt a flicker of pride. He hadn’t done so bad for himself, after everything.

*****

Merle and Daryl sat in the front of the truck and peered through the windscreen at the big house. The light was fading fast and Daryl knew they needed to be quick. Faith and Hope hung out of the side windows, listening for any movement or passers-by. Faith couldn’t hear or see anyone and the entire street held an uneasy silence.

Daryl wondered how anyone could have broken through the iron gate he had installed as he now looked at it laying on the floor, the chain and padlock that held the gate shut was missing. An upstairs window was broken and he couldn’t see Tank’s bike anywhere.

“See? I aint yankin’ ya chain.” Merle said, leaning back in his seat and resting his boots on the dash.

“Never said ya were. I’m gonna go check for signs of Deb and Tank.” Daryl said as he climbed out of the drivers’ seat and retrieved his crossbow from beside Hope in the back.

“Be careful” Faith called out to him. She wanted to go with him. It was her house after all, but she knew he would argue against every attempt she made to disobey him on this one.

“Ahh hell” She heard Merle mutter before he sprang out of the vehicle and jogged up to Daryl.

 

The two sisters waited for what seemed like hours. Hope had now lay down across the seat and was resting her head on Faith’s lap. She was on her back, facing the ceiling and Faith could see a slight bump under her T-shirt. She was beginning to show. How she was going to keep a pregnant girl from harm in the middle of everything that was happening was beyond her. The thought terrified her. But she had to find a way. As long as Merle and Daryl were with them they had a chance. They were two fighters, able to survive a domestic life of pure hell before any of this started happening. Daryl was smart and capable and Merle was brutal and harsh but under the surface he would do anything for Daryl and that was likely to work in Faith and Hope’s favor too.

It had been around 20 minutes later when she caught sight of Daryl approaching the truck, her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. He looked so downcast that she knew he’d found something. He pulled open the door on her side and Hope sat up.

“C’mon out here. Got somethin’ to show ya.” He said.

Merle got back into the truck as Faith slid off the seat, her boots hitting the ground. Daryl walked her far enough away from the truck to be out of earshot. He handed her a folded piece of lined paper.

“Found this.” He sighed.

She held out her hand and he placed it in her palm at the same time as slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her shoulder gently. He then reached into his pocket, bringing out his lighter and igniting it near her, providing her with some much-needed light. He stayed there, holding onto her as she opened the paper.

**Faith,**

**As I am writing this, Tank is collecting our stuff. Some men bashed the gate in and were trying to get into the house. I shot one of them from a window upstairs and everything seems to have gone quiet, but there were more and we can’t stay here. We don’t know where we will go but please don’t come looking for us, keep yourselves safe.**

**We hope you managed to find the little one and that jackass brother of Daryl’s. We hope we were able to provide you with some good times, support for the bad times and a hell of a lot of laughs, we know you have done that for us.**

**Thank you for having faith in the bar, having faith in Debbie’s basic business skills and having faith in Daryl. You have lived up to your name and now we will go ahead with the same faith that you have instilled in us. Whatever happens in the world, you and Daryl are meant to be together. You’ll make a good aunt and uncle, even better, you’ll make great parents one day.**

**We love you. Thank you for showing us what family really is. Hopefully, we will see you again. If not, see you on the other side, Angel.**

**Deb and Tank.**

**P.S I took your Dior lipsticks. That shit is too expensive to waste. - Deb**

Tears began to form behind her eyes and she felt the familiar, heavy feeling of their threatening sting. Daryl kissed the side of her face and held her close to him, briefly closing his eyes.

“Did you get one? A note?” She sniffed.

“Yeah” He said

“What did they say to you?” She questioned, her fingers crumpling her own note and pushing it into her jeans pocket. Daryl handed her another creased piece of paper and she unfolded it, her eyes scanning over the words.

**Daryl,**

**Your parents didn’t deserve you. We were lucky enough to see you grow from a terrified and lonely child, into a strong, thoughtful and humble man and you did it alone because it is your true nature. You are not your father, or your brother. You are you and we are so proud of you for being better.**

**We know you would die for Faith. So, we don’t need to ask that you keep her safe, you’ll do that anyway. If you ever get the chance, Marry her. She is your soulmate and you are hers. We know, because we are soulmates too. It has been a joy to watch your relationship develop and grow into something we could have only dreamed of for you.**

**We want to leave you with some advice. Merle is hot headed and makes mistakes, be smarter, do the right thing and keep in mind that he loves you, you’re his baby brother. Never let your anger cloud your judgement and always remember who you are. You are Daryl Dixon, and you will not adapt to the world the way it is now, it will be forced to adapt to you.**

**Blood or not. You’re our son. We love you.**

**Debbie and Tank.**

Faith folded the note back up in her hand, her fingers pinching the fold and running along it to seal it. She tucked it into the pocket of his shirt for him. She then turned with his arm still around her waist, now facing him, her arms around his neck and her forehead resting on his. With her eyes closed, she nuzzled his face, her skin wet from the tears that she had been unable to stop. She felt the sensation of his shoulders subtly judder under her forearms and it dawned on her that he was just as upset as she was. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, glancing up to see his icy blue eyes glistening in the fading light in front of her. His jaw was tight as if he were gritting his teeth and his vision was fixed on something just over her shoulder. It was unmistakable, there were tears in his eyes. She had never actually seen him cry, and the sight may as well have snapped her heart into two, useless pieces. She brought her hands around to his cheeks, kissing him gently and rubbing her nose on his.

“They’re going to be OK,” She uttered “We have to believe that.”

Daryl nodded slightly in her grasp and held onto her forearms either side, holding her there, not wanting her to move away just yet.

_I need a minute. Just stay here with me for a minute._

But Faith understood. She understood almost every mannerism, every look, every small gesture he made now and if she didn’t, she delighted in learning a new thing about him. In that moment, she knew he needed her to be there, connected to him and holding him together, more literally than he would have cared to admit and if she was honest with herself, she needed it too.

 

In the truck, Hope’s hands were both pressed against the glass, either side of her face as she watched her sister and Daryl cry. Her own bottom lip trembled at the sight and she knew without having to be told that it was because Debbie and Tank had gone. She had witnessed Faith read the letters and now she was seeing a shameless and unapologetic display of solidarity towards one another. It made her miss Adam and all the times he promised her that they would be OK.  

She glanced to the side, through the front seat to see Merle sat sideways, his index finger rubbing along his lips over and over while he too viewed the emotional spectacle going on outside the truck. Hope wondered if he felt it as much as she did, seeing the two people they loved like that. She suspected he did, but would flat refuse to show it. She shuffled forwards on her seat and reached her hand through to the front seats, positioning a hand on Merle’s shoulder. He jumped slightly at the contact and caught her eye through the gap in the headrest.

“Get outta here.” He shrugged, attempting to brush her off, but she didn’t move. In fact, she squeezed his shoulder gently and waited. When a few minutes passed, she thought Merle may have forgotten she even had her hand on his shoulder.

“Always was a fuckin’ sap, my little brother.” He grumbled.

Hope smiled, not expecting any less from him than his usual insults about his brother.

“He’s in love. He cares about Faith. Plus, I think I’m right in assuming that Debbie and Tank left, and he cared about them. If that makes him a sap, then yes, he is. But I think you might be one too, underneath.” She challenged.

“Naw.” He replied, quieter and more thoughtful than she expected. “I’m too much like our ol’ man. Daryl, he was like mom.”

Hope’s smile dropped away slowly, but she was thankful for the change of scenery. Looking at her crying sister had become too difficult.

“What are we going to do, Merle?” She asked.

 “We’re gonna keep movin’ keep collectin’ shit and killin’ every last one of those bitey corpses we see, honey. Im’ma pick me up some whiskey along the way and give a big ol’ F U to the department of corrections when we drive outta town.” He replied, somewhat jovially.

She giggled at his response and propped her head on the end of the backrest of his seat. At first, she thought their interaction was over, when he surprised her altogether and sighed before moving his hand and putting his fingers on top of hers.

“Aint no fucker gonna touch ya, darlin. Or that fine ass sister of yours. Don’t be worryin’ ya pretty head over it”. He assured her, patting her knuckles.

With that, her smile returned and she considered that under his harsh and uncaring exterior was someone that maybe wasn’t all that different to Daryl after all. Everything was uncertain from now on, but she was sure of one thing, if anyone knew how to navigate the dangerous and uneasy future, it was the Dixon brothers.

 

Two Months Later

The camp was bustling with people, all of them had their own chores and responsibilities. They had children, women and their leader had the authoritarian stance of a cop of some sort. They also had weapons and food, clean clothes and beds. No one came across as hostile, in fact they appeared to have each other’s best interests at heart.

Daryl’s group had been trekking through the woods since their truck broke down two weeks back. They had managed to scavenge enough supplies to last while being constantly on the move. Daryl and Merle’s hunting skills proving to be invaluable, especially with a now even more pregnant Hope having to eat for two. Faith, who had by now managed to get the hang of her crossbow as if she’d been using it for years, had also become accustomed to putting down the biters without too much panicking and running away.

Daryl had been scoping out the camp for a few days, much to his brother’s irritation. Merle wanted to charge in like a bull in a china shop, rob it blind and take off with their vehicles and supplies but Daryl, Faith and Hope had all disagreed and Faith had even threatened to shoot him if he tried. They hadn’t been without their quarrels but as a small group of survivors, they had managed to get this far, protecting each other no matter what they’d previously argued about.

As Faith finished up stringing tin cans on a rope around the area they had chosen to rest up in, she heard Hope giggle loudly and cursed her internally for being so loud when she knew that noise attracted threats and danger from all around them. Daryl had trudged back from a spell of hunting with four squirrels strung up and draped over his shoulder. He still had his leather vest and wore a sleeveless shirt underneath, not looking entirely different from the days before the turn, just more tired and dirty. He stopped by her side while she tied a knot in the rope and straightened her back, lifting her hands skywards and stretching her muscles. Daryl let himself indulge for a moment. Shamelessly checking out her toned stomach as her blue, checked shirt lifted with her arms. He hadn’t had a chance to be alone with her since before the outbreak and he missed her more than he had ever expected to. He would do just about anything for one night, just the two of them.

“Ya alright?” He asked.

“Yeah” She smiled thinly “you?”

He grumbled in response, holding up the squirrels. “Aint turned up much but it’ll do, for tonight.”

She quickly kissed his cheek and gave his sweaty and shiny bicep a squeeze. Using the opportunity to cop a quick feel. “Thank you.” She beamed.

“S’nothin’.” He responded shyly, knowing exactly what she was doing. She couldn’t hide much from him anymore. He loved that she still looked at him like he was the most attractive man she had ever seen. That much had been unwavering and he had not questioned her feelings for him for one moment.

Hopes laugh rang out around the trees again and Faith huffed and flapped her arms by her sides in exasperation.

“She’s so fucking loud. She may as well make an announcement with a megaphone to every biter in the state.” She complained.

“It aint just her. Merle’s a bad influence.” He commented.

The closeness between Merle and Hope had not gone unnoticed by Daryl and Faith and with each passing day, they talked more, laughed more and as was becoming evident to Faith, flirted more. Try as she might, she couldn’t figure out where Hope’s attraction to much older men seemed to come from, it wasn’t something she’d even noticed before, until Adam. But what concerned her most wasn’t that Merle was well into his late forties, it was the fact that he was not the kind of person she would want her pregnant sister to end up with. As fond as she had become of Merle and as thankful as she was for the many times he had stepped in to save their skins, she still wasn’t sure if she could trust him completely with Hope.

“They’re getting closer” She mumbled.

“Yeah, I know.” He agreed. “I’ll talk to him. Tell him to back off.”

“I don’t know, Daryl. It might make it worse.” She mused, shifting her weight onto her other leg and tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ears.

“I’ll mention it, see how he reacts. Go from there. Trust me, I know him better than anyone.” He said, leaning in front of her to catch her lips as he passed. She smiled into the kiss, pulling him closer by gliding a hand to the back of his neck. He stopped kissing her but stayed close to her face.

“I miss you” He told her.

She grazed her fingers over his face, removing a smear of dirt on his cheek.

“I’m right here.” She soothed.

“That aint what I mean.” He said, looking right at her.

It took all of two seconds for the penny to drop in her mind and she wanted nothing more than to shove him against the nearest tree and shed his clothes, weapons and the dinner for that evening and have her way with him. But the ever-present danger and close proximity of her sister and Daryl’s brother meant such an activity wasn’t possible.

She kissed him again, this time slowly, full of passion and he groaned quietly at the want coursing through his veins. A want so strong he had to break their kiss. He lowered his head and Faith saw his breathing had increased. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck and slipped her arms around his torso.

“Oh god, I miss you too.” She uttered.

*****

As Faith and Hope slept, Daryl and Merle sat side by side, sharing a hip flask filled with whiskey that Merle had been hiding in his pocket for the past week, waiting for the right time to crack it open so he wouldn’t have to give too much away to anyone else. He couldn’t begrudge Daryl a few sips, he had been sharing booze with him for years, after all.

They both sat on a log on the opposite side to where the women were sleeping, Daryl stripped branches with his hunting knife while Merle sat and stared at nothing in particular. Daryl knew he had to broach the subject of his relationship with Hope at some point, and no matter what he had told Faith, he did know his brother and decided the best course of action was to just be blunt. Merle wasn’t one for hints or sugar-coating things, preferring to just say what was on his mind. So, Daryl knew he would appreciate the same from him.

“Ya goin after Hope or what?” Daryl questioned, side glancing at Merle who simply huffed quietly and took another sip from his flask. Accepting that a small exhalation of unamused breath was his answer, Daryl pressed on.

“She’s pregnant, man. Then there’s her age. It’s fuckin’ creepy.” Daryl said, opting to try and shame him into submission.

“Ahh relax. Little girls aint my thing and little pregnant girls weird me out even more. I’m just getting’ me some fun. Aint no harm in a little chit chat, gotta keep my spirits up. Aint no crystal in the woods.” He shrugged noncommittally.

Daryl shook his head. “You got Faith sharpening her knife every time ya talk to her.”

Merle giggled to himself, a gravelly, breathy noise that came from deep in his lungs. “Oh, I know. That’s all part of the fun.” He grinned. “Y’know what I think? I think ya need to go fuck ya girl and stop worrying about me havin’ a conversation from time to time. Ya damn balls must be like sad, blue bags of disappointment.”

Daryl shot his brother a look that was a combination of shock and anger.

“Shut up Merle. Aint none of ya business. Just don’t try anything with Hope. Or Faith is gonna cut ya fuckin’ throat and im’ma let her.” He snapped as he got up and fished a smoke out of his packet.

“I liked ya better when you were a loner.” Merle shot at him.

“Yeah? Well I aint never liked you.” Daryl said, wandering into the trees with his cigarette.

 

 

One Week Later

“Merle! We can’t just rob these people! What kind of degenerate are you? Oh, wait, the worst kind!” Faith raged, all the while keeping her voice lowered into an angry hiss.

Daryl stood in between them both with Hope looking on from a good distance away in case anything violent were to happen which was becoming highly likely every time Faiths hand hovered over her knife holster. The air around them was becoming damp and hazy, if a rainstorm was about to set in they would need to find some shelter quickly

“She’s right. We aint doin’ that. I think we go talk to ‘em. Join em. Then maybe we can go back and pick up the bike.” Daryl suggested.

“You would say that, fuckin’ boy scout.” Merle scoffed.

“Fuck you!” Faith Spat.

“Well, alright but we’re gonna make Daryl here jealous if ya put out for me and not him. I know it’s been a while for y’all.” Merle laughed.

In one, fluid motion, Daryl drew his pistol and pointed it at Merles head. “Say that again, asshole.”

Merles hands went up, but not too high and his smile never faded. “Woah now, gonna shoot ya big brother over some pussy?”

“Daryl” Faith said, linking her hand around his forearm and tugging him backwards but he didn’t move. “Daryl, stop. No one’s shooting anyone. Put the gun down. He’s just goading you, you know he does that. His brain is too small to get his kicks any other way.”

Merle pursed his lips at her and dramatically and mockingly placed a hand over his heart, only to be met with an eye roll and another tug on Daryl’s arm. “Please” She pleaded. “Put the gun down and we’ll go and talk to those people.”

A loud sob caught everybody’s attention and they all turned to look at Hope, who was wiping tears from her face with the sleeve of her khaki jacket.

“Now look what ya gone and done. Made the little one cry. C’mere, honey.” Merle said, beckoning her over to him. She walked towards him and allowed him to drape an arm over her shoulders. Daryl instantly lowered his gun.

“Please, just stop fighting. All of you. Merle, play nice.” Hope sniffled, gently elbowing him in the side. “I think we should go talk to them too. I’m exhausted, I could really use some clean clothes and some decent sleep and they seem to have it figured out there. There’s also water, I need to be clean. I haven’t been clean in so many weeks. Please.”

Daryl was still glaring at Merle with an intense hatred that was intensified by his public announcement of something so personal to him. He wasn’t going to let this one go for a good while.

“I want to go and talk to them” Faith said. “Daryl?”

“Yeah” He said flatly, still eyeballing Merle. “We’ll go. With or without this prick.”

He whirled around, taking Faiths hand and collecting his crossbow from the ground next to her. He began working his way through the woods towards the camp, leading Faith along behind him.

“Hope” He called back over his shoulder. “C’mon.”

Dutifully, Hope left Merle’s side and jogged to her sister, walking along next to her and following Daryl. Merle reluctantly started forwards in pursuit of them. After they’d covered a few hundred meters in the direction of the camp, Faith dropped back to walk next to Merle.

“He’s your brother.” She muttered in disapproval.

Merle smiled to himself, still not quite used to her forthright attitude that seemed to be more obvious where Daryl was concerned.

“And?” He said.

“And you don’t have to be such a dick to him all the time.” She stated. “He’s not like you, Merle.”

“Yeah, like I aint been told that enough.” He scoffed.

Giving up on the subject, she tried something else.

“What would you do if somebody robbed us? If they took all our weapons and food? Left your brother to starve, Hope pregnant and with no protection, you with no booze. Huh? What would you do? We’re family, Merle. Maybe those people at that camp, maybe they’re family too.” She challenged.

He trudged forwards, his brow furrowing and Faith had to wait a good few seconds before she heard him grumble and exhale loudly.

“Alright, miss goody two shoes. I get it. Now shut ya pie hole. Go on up there and walk with Mr sensitive. Get outta my damn hair.” He complained, waving her off with one hand as he pulled his hip flask out of his pocket with the other. She raised an eyebrow at him and thought she could see a hint of a smile on his lips. She winked at him and sped up, catching up to Daryl and Hope.

 

Later That Day

It was evening and Faith settled down in a tent that she and Daryl had been given by one of the camps residents. Crickets chirped all around them and the Georgian sun had dipped below the trees for the night, casting a light orange and pink glow across the sky. She suspected it would rain during the night judging by the look of the sky. All around the tent, people chattered quietly and the crackling of the fire could be heard. The atmosphere in the camp was a world away from the tense, argumentative one she had come from in the woods. She could hear a woman herding the children up and telling them it was time for bed. Two other voices were on the other side, discussing who was going to be on watch duty and how many bullets they had left.

Hope had been given a bed in their RV, they wouldn’t hear of a pregnant girl being made to sleep on the floor in a tent. Merle and Daryl had been immersed a long and cuss filled conversation for around half an hour before she saw the older Dixon brother skulk off into the woods with a knife and his hip flask. Faith and Hope had already taken advantage of the camps facilities, using the body of water at the bottom of the quarry to wash themselves and their clothes and they had been thankful to be offered food and water around the campfire.

It had been a good decision. The right decision and initially, it was Daryl that had decided they were going to try and join this group of people. Faith considered what life would be like for her and Hope right now if she hadn’t met Daryl and even Merle. In her heart, she knew without a doubt that they would both be dead. She owed her life to them, especially to Daryl.

She lay on her back, dressed in nothing but her black panties and white tank top, her jeans in a pile on the floor beside her. She studied the stitching on the inside of the tent as she listened to the calming sounds of people pottering about outside her canvas haven.

The tent zipper shot up and Daryl crawled inside, sitting down cross-legged in front of her. She sat up, hugging her knees and smiled at him.

“You were right, to bring us here. With these people, I think we’re going to be OK. Or at least, we have more of a chance in a bigger group” She said.

“It wasn’t just me. It was you, me and Hope.” He corrected.

“Debatable. But we’ll leave it at that for now.” She grinned.

“Spoke to Shane. Said I’d help out with scavenger runs and huntin'. Headin’ out in the mornin’ with a few of the others. Goin’ to the city.” He explained.

Faith picked nervously at the stitching along the edge of the blanket she was sat on. They had driven around the city having previously tried to go through it, but the population of infected was too dense.

“The city? It’s full of those things. We saw it.” She mumbled.

“Yeah, I know. But these guys seem to know what they’re doin’. Gotta pay our way.” He confirmed.

Faith glanced up at him. His downcast expression and tired, blue eyes. He had worked so hard over the last few weeks and she had rarely seen him sleep. When he did, he awoke covered in sweat and trying to recover from the nightmares that now seemed to haunt him all over again. He had argued non-stop with Merle and she hadn’t helped the matter, always jumping to his defense and being inwardly distrustful of his older brother. Now, even slightly shorter tempered than before, he was still being the better person, not wanting to take anything for free and being willing to help where he could.

She reached out to him, holding his hand tightly and dipping her head in an attempt to get him to look at her properly. It worked when his eyes met hers. He could sense she wanted to say something to him.

“Daryl, I need to talk to you.”

“Am I in trouble?” He asked coyly.

She giggled and scooted closer to him, tucking her legs under her and taking his other hand. She squeezed them both and saw the small hint of worry behind his eyes.

“No. You’re not in trouble” She smiled. “I just need you to do something for me. Make me a promise.” She paused. Not wanting to have this conversation but knowing she would have to at some point. Now they were in the safety of the camp, she figured now was as good a time as any.

“If I ever get bitten, and I can’t do it myself for any reason, I need you to promise me that you will put me down before I turn into one of those things.”

Daryl’s eyes grew wider and he took his hands back.

“Stop it. That aint gonna happen.”  He grumbled.

“Daryl, please. We both know it could happen tomorrow.” She pleaded.

“Naw. I aint talking about this.” He dismissed as he started to move backwards. She panicked when she saw he was going to leave unless she stopped him.

“Please, Daryl. I want you to be the last person with me, if it happens. Surely you understand that?” She tried.

He stopped moving, hanging his head.

“Yeah, guess I do.” He admitted. His voice gravelly and quiet.

“Then promise me. Promise me that you’ll do it, if I can’t.” She demanded.

He hesitated when his body suddenly became awash with fear at the thought of her not being around anymore. He didn’t want to live like that, without her in his life. But he did understand why she had brought it up. Things like this needed to be discussed and agreed upon because of the way of the world now.

“Alright. I promise.” He affirmed.

“Thank you. I’ll do it if it’s you. I promise too.” She said.

He nodded once, the conversation taking its toll. After a few minutes passed and they sat in an uneasy silence. Faith reached out a hand to his chest and lightly tickled the exposed V-shaped part of skin at the top of his slightly unbuttoned shirt. He closed his eyes at her touch, wishing that there would never be a time that meant he couldn’t have this anymore. When he opened them again, she was peering at him through the soft strands of her hair that had fallen over her face.

He leaned forwards, his hands hitting the floor as he crawled over her. She lay back and allowed him to settle between her legs. He studied her face in the red glow of the tent illuminated by the fire outside. People had started to wander off to bed and the camp had fallen quiet except for the crickets and the birds.

“If you could go back to a day, and change anything, what would it be?” She asked as he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over her cheek. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin he was so close.

“The Charity Ball” He said without hesitation.  “I’d have told ya how much I liked ya there and then. I should have done that. Maybe I would have gotten to be with ya sooner. That greedy?”

She beamed up at him. “A little” She giggled. “I’m kidding, it’s not. It’s nice to hear.”

Neither of them spoke as another spell of quiet passed between them. They just looked at each other, Daryl feeling her hand emerge under his shirt at his hip. He no longer flinched when she touched him, she had managed to calm his demons, to quieten his mind and he was now as physically affectionate as she was. The two of them the perfect match.

“Will you make me another promise without getting mad at me?” She asked.

“I’ll try.”

She didn’t want to say it, the words caught in her throat. Her lips parted but something stopped her momentarily before she took a deep breath and forced herself to speak.

“If I die, will you promise me you'll try and move on?”

She saw him emit a deep sigh.

“Faith, stop this.” He warned,

“No, this is important to me. Please.” She pressed, deciding to just release everything she wanted to say in one go, so he couldn’t stop her. “If you find someone else, I want you to go for it. If she’s beautiful, tell her. If you have feelings for her, tell her. Kiss her like you mean it. Treat her like a queen, make her feel like the sexiest woman on the earth, like you’ve done for me. Life’s too short Daryl, maybe you’ll get more time with her. I want you to be happy, if I’m here or not. That’s what matters to me.”

He looked down at her silently for a few moments, his eyes full of sadness before dropping his head and laying on her chest.

“I don’t wanna think about my life without you.” He whispered.

She wrapped her arms across his back, crossing them over and pinning him to her while she kissed the top of his head.

“You don’t have to. Just promise me you’ll try and move on…and do the odd crossword puzzle with her if you can find one.” She urged.

“OK, I promise, I’ll try. Same goes for you.” He agreed.

“Yes, I promise too.” She echoed.

He lifted his head back up, moving further over her so his face was level with hers. He used his elbows to prop himself up either side of her head. As she observed his nervous lip chewing and his deep breathing, it dawned on her that he was struggling to say something of his own. She knew how to read the signs after so long and had learned that if she was patient and quiet, he would get there eventually. While he collected his thoughts, she took the opportunity to really look at him. Never once had she not thought him attractive or taken him for granted. Whether it was fate or through her series of choices, she considered herself blessed to have met him.

“What is it?” She decided to ask, hoping it would serve as some encouragement.

“Nothin’.” He grunted.

“I know this look. You want to say something.” She said, lifting her face to his ear. “Tell me” She purred.

“I don’t wanna sound corny or nothin’.” He confessed.

“You won’t” She smiled.

“OK” He nodded “Um…I wasn’t the kind of kid that grew up wantin’ much. I had to be realistic n’ look out for myself. Couldn’t hope for much, was scared to dream, y’know? Just went through life day to day. Grew up expectin’ nothin. Then, I-I saw ya over Merle’s shoulder that day n' everythin' changed.”

He paused and Faith held her breath.

“You are everythin’ I was too scared to dream of my whole life. Never thought I would have someone; never thought I was good enough. It wasn’t gonna happen for me. I just accepted it. Then you found me. So, right now, and even when I’m not around anymore, you’ll always be the most beautiful part of my life.”

Faith finally exhaled and fought to hold back tears. Not of sadness, but quite the opposite. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever said to her and she knew it would remain so.

“If I could give you one thing, it would be the ability to see yourself through my eyes. Only then would you realize how amazing you are.” She smiled tearfully.

Needing a few seconds to think, she lifted her head, kissing him and pulling him down further on top of her. She pushed his vest from his shoulders and he discarded it next to them while she set to work unbuttoning his shirt. Daryl smoothed a palm along her thigh, content that after so long, he was now able to show her just how much he had missed her. He felt her lips pepper small kisses down his jaw.

“I love you, Dixon” She breathed against his neck.

“I love you too” He replied.

Neither of them knew how long they would survive, if one would have to carry on without the other, or who it may be. Maybe they would both survive and find somewhere to re-build their lives, but the prospect seemed so far away and taking each day at a time was how they’d got this far. For the time being, they had each other and that was all that mattered.

Through her loss she had fallen, crumbled and lost herself. Then one day, she discovered that she was fierce and strong, full of fire and that not even she could hold herself back because her passion burned brighter than her loss. He saw her, not just with his eyes but with his heart, and he was hooked. An all-consuming addiction that he never wanted to give up.

People had stared, whispered, joked. They asked each other ‘Why is she with him?’. But he did not test her trust, he did not disrespect her and he never asked for anything that was beyond her. Above all, he was himself. A true, honest and brave soul that had been so deeply damaged that he wasn’t even sure if he knew how to love.

But, those that are damaged souls feel everything so much more profoundly than others, they know to take what’s given to them and cherish it, they know how to appreciate the smallest things and because of this, they know how to survive. He had shown her the most broken parts of his soul, and she had shown him how those broken parts still shine, golden and bright.

When the land of the living becomes the land of the dead, we are forced to look at ourselves as we truly are. Beings that are driven by a handful of genetic needs. Two of which are survival and love. Beauty, seduction, compassion and kindness are natures tools for survival, because without them, we cannot love and without love, there is no drive to survive. Love knows no limit to its endurance, its strength is unwavering, there is no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. When buildings crumble, when home feels unsafe, when the dead rise, love will still stand when everything else is gone.

 


End file.
